Sensations Of Shemales: Items of Aphrodomina
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The Triwizard Cup takes a turn as ancient secret begins to rise in Hogwarts. Witches have a strange secret, about what lays between their legs. But secrets never remain so at Hogwarts. Sex takes control for the first time in hundreds of years and Harry and various others learn that witches are less than conventional when it comes to pleasure. Shemale sex with multiple pairings.
1. Oneshot: Observations In The Owlery

**Author's Note: The first two chapters on this story were written as one-shots before I decided to take the story in a different direction. The story will now follow a single narrative detailed in the first chapter which is the third entry on the story. Please read the author's note there for more information. The first two chapters will not be removed, but have been rattled as 'Proof of Concept' and are completely detached from the main story. Thank you.**

 **On an additional note, this story was inspired by Futadom's brilliant story, 'Harry Potter Futanari one-shots'. Go check it out!**

Proof of Concept: Observations In The Owlery

Hurrying into the room, Harry batted the thick snow that had accumulated on his jacket to the floor. Scuffing his boots along the ground he knocked the snow onto the ground. Rubbing his hands together he tried to warm himself, but to no avail. With shaking and shivering hands he fumbled around in his pockets, retrieving a small handwritten letter. Holding it close, he looked up into the tower his eyes searching for the snowy white owl, "Hedwig! Hedwig!"

With a flurry of white feathers, the snowy owl drifted slowly through the air before hooking its claws around Harry's arm and preening her feathers. Gently stroking his finger over the bird, he took the letter and held it for the owl to take into its beak. Taking the letter, she shook her head before taking flight and flying up through the tower. Smirking to himself, Harry turned and gasped slightly in shock. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance of someone in the doorway.

"Cho," Harry stuttered as the Asian girl suddenly appeared in the doorway a letter in her hands. Awkwardly smiling at her, Harry found it difficult to formulate words and simply blushed as Cho smiled politely before entering the room.

"Hey Harry," Cho smiled awkwardly as she crossed the room and held her arm out for her owl, "Sending a letter?"

"Eh… yeah," Harry said twiddling his thumbs as his face burned bright red. Stupidly he refrained from saying anymore and simply stay quiet casting fleeting glances over at the girl. Harry had admired the girl, the curves and beautiful features of the Asian girl. She was beautiful. A cute and smiling face and an incredible body. She never revealed much, but Harry would tell she had a nice pair of perky tits and her ass fitted snuggly into her clothing. Right now she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with ugg boots. She wore a grey jumper with a blue body warmer on top.

Cho let her owl fly away with her letter, before turning to Harry a smile on her face once more. She waved playfully before striding to the door, "See ya Harry."

"Bye Cho…" Harry said a thought flickering in her mind. This was his opportunity. With the Yule Ball around the corner and his lack of a date, this was his chance to remedy this. He wanted to ask Cho, but he was nervous, shy. Breathing deeply he turned and called to her, "Well, l just wondered if you. I wondered if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"Eh… I'm sorry… Cedric already asked me…" Cho said awkwardly as Harry tried to hide away. Those words stabbed like daggers for some reason. He was hoping she would say yes, but not that Cedric had asked her. The two shared an awkward moment, before Harry broke the silence.

"Oh… that's okay… yeah fine," Harry said turning away shielding his embarrassment as Cho entered the room in a panic.

"Harry! I'm sorry," Cho said rushing over to him and grabbing his arm pulling him to look into her eyes, causing him to blush even further, "I really am… I feel terrible. Can I make it up to you?"

Harry stuttered for words as Cho did something unbelievable. Their eyes locked and a strange feeling flooded over his body. Something flickered in Harry as Cho looked into his eyes. Funnily enough, she could feel it too and it was burning inside her chest. In a moment of unbridled passion, she leant in and let her lips pressed softly against his. Tentatively she pulled back, but realized her folly and leant back in to press her lips firmly against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer and deeper.

Utterly bewildered, Harry could do nothing, but simply melt into the kiss allowing Cho full access to his mouth. Her tongue pushed inside battling and winning dominance over his complacent tongue. Pulling him close, Cho pressed her chest against his, her breasts squashed against his chest, her erect nipples protruding through her clothes and poking into his chest. Snaking a leg around Harry's, Cho pulled her crotch against his and immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this," Cho said immediately turning her back and hiding something from Harry. Adjusting her trousers, she kept her back turned confusing Harry even further.

"What? What's wrong," Harry asked a little bolder now after Cho making the first move.

"Nothing's wrong! Well… something, but… you… can't know…" Cho said her hands covering her crotch even though it was beyond Harry's sight.

"Cho… you can trust me…" Harry said, remembering something Seamus said. Apparently it worked well on girls. He would see, wouldn't he.

Sighing deeply, Cho turned around and lifting her hands, her face red. Standing there she waited for Harry to notice. Looking down at her crotch, Harry had to stifle a gasp as he saw what she was trying to conceal. Pressing against her tight jeans was a thick bulge stretching the fabric immensely, "I know! It's horrible. Disgusting!"

"No! No… no… I'm sure it's beautiful," Harry said, not quite realizing what he was getting himself into. In his kindly attempts, he tried to make the girl feel confidant and not embarrassed about the addition to her person she had. However, he realized his folly when Cho, in frustration, undid her jeans and pulled the denim down along with her pink cotton panties. Harry's jaw dropped as he gazed upon her tool. It had to be twelves inches and at least three wide. It was hairless and a huge ball sack dangled beneath her throbbing shaft as pre-cum seeped from the tip of her engorged length, "Wow! It's… it's stunning…"

Harry spoke the truth. Despite proclaiming himself to be straight, he found something oddly appealing about Cho's cock. It was enticing him and as he stared longingly at the cock, he felt his own length harden. Perhaps it was the hot Asian girl attached to the cock, or perhaps it was indeed the cock itself that was birthing these strange feelings of arousal, "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Everything about you is beautiful," Harry blurted out trying to comfort the shy and horny girl, "It's just another beautiful part of you."

"Oh Harry! You're so sweet!" Cho said rushing over to him, her huge cock bouncing as she did so. Pulling him in close, she trapped her length between their bodies, her head oozing a drop of pre-cum onto their clothes as she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Her tongue slid back into her mouth as her hands reached down and cupped his pert young buttocks, pulling his hips even closer. She could feel his cock press against her. Giggling into Harry's mouth as she felt his bulge rub against her leg, she quickly realized just how small he was compared to her. Yeah he was seven inches which was commendable, but he seemed tiny when held up against her monster. Sliding her jeans of as she kissed Harry, she stood there with no bottoms on, he feet pressed against the cold stone. Pulling her lips away from his she smiled, "Erm… could you give me a hand… you know… making this go away?

"Uh… sure," Harry stammered surprised at Cho's sudden forwardness. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was. He was going to get to fuck Cho Chang. His cock twitched a throbbed at the very idea, pushing against his jeans painfully. Chirping in excitement, Cho rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down to his knees. Startled, Harry began to panic, "Erm, what?"

"Thanks for this. Doing this by hand takes hours," Cho smiled, ignoring Harry's frantic stammers. Holding the back of his neck, she brought him close, her cockhead inches away from his mouth. Moaning to herself as she felt his hot breath on her cock, Cho took a hold of the base of her cock. Trying desperately to wrench his head from Cho's grasp, Harry could do nothing but look on as Cho brought her cock closer and closer to his lips. Keeping his mouth clamped tightly shut, he saw her cock graze his lips.

Moaning loudly, Cho pressed her tip against his lips, sliding it back and forth, painting his lips with her pre-cum until they shimmered with a shining gleam. Grumbling, Harry let a dribble of her pre-cum seep into his mouth. The taste startled him and he instinctively opened his mouth to get rid of it allow Cho a chance to slide inside. With one push she lodged a couple inches in his gargling mouth, flooding him with her salty, musky pre-cum. Spasming and flinching, he tried to push her away, but Cho was simply too strong. Both her hands grasped the back of Harry's head tightly, softly caressing his head as she sunk her length into his mouth. Moaning, she reveled in the tight warmth of her new toy's mouth. Her cock stretched his lips tightly around her shaft as her cockhead rested at the entrance to his throat.

"Oh Harry, you are simply divine. Your mouth is so warm and wet!" Holding her cock in his mouth for a moment, she began to thrust her hips back and forward moving the few inches she had buried in his mouth, back and forth, his saliva coating the portion of her length. Every time she pushed further forwards, Harry's throat would deny her access, clenching and constricting preventing her from sliding her cock deeper into the young boy, "Come on…open up! Let Cho come in!"

Harry's mouth was filling with saliva and pre-cum, to the point where it was bubbling out of his mouth a streaming down his chin, adding to the sloppiness of the blowjob. Deciding to swallow, he soon noticed his mistake. As he swallowed, he opened his throat slightly allowing Cho's head to slip past and the tip to slide into her throat. Gagging he tried to push her cock out of her throat, but was unable as she had already made it past. His throat spasmed as she groaned loudly, her hands gripping his head tighter. Holding him steady she moved her feet forward and then slowly thrust her hips forward, easing her cock down Harry's throat in one long continuous push. Unable to fight back, Harry felt his throat stretch and flex to accommodate her thick length. Choking on her length, he quickly learnt to breathe through his nose her tip pressing against the back of his throat. His lips pressed against her soft, smooth and shaven crotch, his nose pressing into her skin as the entire cock settled inside his mouth.

"Good boy…mmm. You are simply delish!" Cho grunted as she held his throat down on her cock, loving the tight wetness of his fluctuating and Spasming throat. Her massive, bulging ball sack slapped against his chin as she felt pleasure surge through her body, his tongue wrapping unconsciously around her pulsating shaft. Trying to steady his position, Harry leant around and let his hands grab her plump, fleshy arse cheeks and fondling her ass. The groping hands of Harry, simply added to the sensation of pleasure rushing through her tingling body.

Pulling her cock back, she began to thrust and fuck his tight throat. Holding his head steady, she pounded back and forth, her cock twitching and pulsating as she fucked him. The warm saliva rushed down her cock as she slid back and forth, her orgasm edging closer and closer. Suddenly her cockhead erupted in pleasure, spurting her cum down his throat, flooding his throat with thick white cum. Groaning loudly, she pulled her cock from his mouth, watching as he coughed up cum, dripping down his chin as he swallowed what he could and spluttered the rest across the floor.

"You did well, Harry," Cho murmured, jerking her cock, spreading saliva and cum along her length, "Now for your pleasure."

Grabbing Harry by his hips, she flipped him onto his hands and knees and took her cock in hand. Harry complied, still trying to catch his breath. Not even thinking about what she meant, Harry felt Cho's thick cockhead press against his arsehole, smearing her cum and saliva covered tip along his puckered hole. His eyes flew open as he panicked, "No! Cho… it's too big!"

Ignoring his cries for her to stop, Cho sunk her hips down, his tight hole constricting and preventing her from attaining her entrance. Chuckling slightly, she took a hold of his hips and slammed her cock forward submerging five inches in his tight clutching ass. His mouth fell open, ready to let out a scream, but her couldn't make any noise. The thick cock stretched his asshole to new extremes as she continued her assault. She had been consumed in lust and desire, sliding her cock deep into his ass, desperate to cum again. Grunting as she forced the last few inches into his ass, Cho moaned watching as Harry dropped his head, his face scrunched up in pain as he panted feverishly trying to adjust himself to the thick, throbbing length now forcefully invading his ass.

Her shaven crotch pressed against his bare arse as she began to pull out. Sliding her cock back through his ass, she pummeled his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his sex ridden body. Slapping his ass cheeks, she pulled out until only her thick cockhead rested inside, before slamming her hips forward, burying the entirety of her length inside his ass, mashing his prostate against her cock, squeezing every last ounce of pleasure from the boy's body. Speeding up her lusty thrusts, she made sure to draw all the way out before sliding back in adding pleasure to Harry's pain. He was grunting alongside her moans and was slowly starting to enjoy the cock lodged deep in his ass. Cho built up quite a rhythm pounding her cock back and forth with relative ease now that she had loosened him up

Pumping her hips forwards, she buried her cock entirely in his tight arse, his tight clutching hole, milking her cock for all it was worth. His hole flexed and tightened around her cock, causing her to moan loudly as he cock spasmed and twitched inside his ass. As he shaven crotch slammed into his ass cheeks, her cock erupted spurting out half a dozen strands of long thick cum into Harry's arse. Groaning loudly as he felt her cock unload into his ass and fill him to the brim with cum.

Pulling her cock out from his ass, she moaned loudly and watched in awe as her cum dripped from is tight ass. Smacking his ass firmly, she pulled and squeezed his flesh before watching him collapse onto the floor exhausted, "Oh you are delicious Harry. Cedric will love you. We have to arrange a time when we can both play with you, my little buttslut."

Only able to grunt in response, Harry lay there, cum seeping from his ass as Cho gathered her clothes together. His cock twitched and spurted cum across the floor as a smile edged across his face in contempt. Although he felt slightly violated, he loved the feeling of being used and left as a cum dump. Perhaps fun with Cho and Cedric would be fun.


	2. Oneshot: Morning Punishment

**Author's Note: The first two chapters on this story were written as one-shots before I decided to take the story in a different direction. The story will now follow a single narrative detailed in the first chapter which is the third entry on the story. Please read the author's note there for more information. The first two chapters will not be removed, but have been rattled as 'Proof of Concept' and are completely detached from the main story. Thank you.**

 **On an additional note, this story was inspired by Futadom's brilliant story, 'Harry Potter Futanari one-shots'. Go check it out!**

Proof of Concept: Morning Punishment

Stirring from his sleep, Harry flexed his arms and legs, stretching. Turning over onto his back, he couldn't help, but wince, his ass still sore from the rough fucking Cho had given him. Grunting slightly, he tentatively moved his body, his lower half in pain as he tried to move. He felt as if his arse had a gape to it, his hole slightly wider and more open than usual, a strange, but not at all unpleasant feeling. As Harry pushed himself up and swung his leg to the left side of his bed, he encountered resistance.

"Morning Harry! Sleep well?" The family voice of Ginny asked as Harry's foot hit her waist. She was sat on the end of the bed in a nightie watching the older boy sleep. He voice was chipper and almost overly fake, "The first time is always the worst."

"Ginny? What are you doing here? The first time? What are you talking about?" Harry grunted as he fumbled around for his glasses and sat up straight. Wiping the dust from his eyes, he looked over at Ginny who had a beaming smile on her freckled face.

"I was up here to talk to you," Ginny said blatantly as Harry glanced around the room, wondering if Ron any of the other boys were around, but found them to be nowhere in sight.

"I could have figured that out," Harry sighed as he realised he was wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms and he was developing a morning problem. His trousers were tightening by the second and the fact that Ginny was in the room wasn't helping, "You didn't answer my question. First time?"

"First time? First cock. It's always the hardest. Hurts real bad too," Ginny replied nonchalantly as Harry blushed profusely. Somehow Ginny knew and Harry wasn't really wanting this to be a big thing. His face turned a darker and deeper red than Ginny's hair and he tried to avert his eyes from the younger Weasley girl, embarrassed about what Cho did to him.

"Erm…I dunno what you're talking about," Harry laughed nervously, his cock strangely twinging as mental pictures of Cho's naked body and thick lumbering cock invaded his mind. Trying to think of other things, Harry tried to tame his cock and soften it before Ginny noticed.

"Sure you do! Hermione saw you two going at it in the Owlery. She had you bent over with her girl-cock shoved right up your sissy ass," Ginny smirked as she cornered Harry and made him go an even deeper shade of green, "I was quite shocked to be honest. Not that you loved cock, everyone already knew that!"

"Shocked? About what then?" Harry asked nervously as Ginny's sexy smirk turned into a more devilish smile with lustful intent behind it. Like a lion locking eyes with a gazelle. He was easy prey in her eyes and he was a little uneasy.

"That you didn't come to me first," Ginny snapped forcefully. Shocked, Harry felt Ginny grab his arm and pull him forwards. Surprised at the strength behind her grab, Harry was powerless to stop her as she forced him over her knee, his body writhing beneath her grasp. Trying to push up, Harry was forced back down his body dangling limp over her lap, his hardened cock pressing against her knees, "Wow! Already hard… impressive. But I still can't forgive you for fucking that Asian slut before me! You're going to have to be punished, before you can be my little cocksheathe."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but his words were ripped from him as Ginny's hand painfully crashed down on his clothed bum. Jolting forwards, he gasped the pain surging through his body. Rubbing her hand across the smacked cheek, Ginny was quick to raise her hand again and spank Harry, causing him to gasp again, his cock grinding against her knees, "Gin! Please…Stop!"

"No, you need to be punished for being a naughty little buttslut," Ginny said switching cheeks and firmly slapping the other one leaving burning handprints beneath his pyjama bottoms on his firm little bum cheeks. Drawing her wand from her nighty, she hooked it inside his pyjamas and slowly pulled the garment down to his waist, revealing his tight little arse. Smirking, she used her free hand to grope his pert flesh and pull his cheeks apart revealing his new gaping hole. Cho had done some real damage and his hole was wider than it had ever been before. The noticeable gape was a nice look for the little boy toy, "That Chinese bimbo did a real number to you! Your ass will never be the same. Believe me, when I get my cock up here, the Asian whore will seem like a cakewalk!"

"Your cock?" Harry gasped as Ginny's hand smacked his bare ass, causing him to jump slightly as she massaged the raw red mark she left behind, before slapping him again. She cooed each time her dainty hand hit his arse and made sure to pull painfully at his flesh before letting it fall back into place and spanking him again. The room was filled with gasps of pain and the loud cracking sounds of the powerful and painful slaps Ginny was inflicting.

"That's right my little cocksheathe… my cock. Not Cho's cock, my cock," Ginny said as she drew her wand once more. Tracing the tip of the wood across his cheeks, Harry enjoyed the soft sensations of the cold wood against his raw skin, before she sharply struck his bum with the wooden toy, causing him to gasp even louder. Somehow the wand hurt more and the red marks it left, decorated his pert arse nicely, "I think you've learnt your lesson, but you still need to make it up to me…"

"Okay, Ginny… just no more spanking," Harry panted, his ass even sorer than it was before and now covered it burning red marks, that were sore to even touch. Loosening her grip on Harry, Ginny watched as he wrongfully tried to stand up. Spanking him once more to force him to keep the position bent over her knee, Ginny smirked and laughed, "What the hell?"

"I'm not done with you just yet," Ginny purred, her hands running along Harry's back and grabbing his black hair. Jerking his head back, she nibbled at his ear as she traced her wand done Harry's ass cheeks and settled the tip at his entrance, "Hermione taught me this. Neat little spell, for butt sluts like you…"

Making sure that the wand would stay, Ginny let the implement go and looked down at Harry's arse, to see the wooden shaft standing straight up from his asshole. A few words and the spell kicked in. Slowly to wand began to drill its way into Harry's ass, easing its way in and out of his hole, driving deeper with each twist it made. It took a minute, before the wand was drilling itself all the way into Harry's ass. Grunting and groaning in pain, Harry clutched at the bed sheets as Ginny's hands caressed his ass, the wand sliding in and out of him, filling him. It was nothing compared to Cho, but the wand was still large enough to be uncomfortable for the practically virgin boy.

"You like that?" Ginny laughed, getting only painfully and uncomfortable groans in response only cause her to laugh even more, "Oh you have no idea how cool this spell is. I lost count of how many times I've woken up and found Hermione on her bed with her hand jerking her cock and her wand forcing its way in and out of her ass. Mmm… sometimes she would take all the girls wands and use them all at once on herself. So hot. Hell I've even woken up once or twice with her lips around my cock and her wand in my ass… Oh we are going to have so much fun with you!"

"Urgh… argh… ah, ah," Harry mumbled in response as Ginny tossed him onto the bed, his body laid flat down, the wand still driving in and out of him on its own. Concentrating on trying to not scream loudly and attract even more attention, Harry lost track of Ginny who was walking around the room gathering something by the looks of it. As she returned to the bed she had a naughty smile on her face as she took one of his arms and tied a tie tightly around it. Before Harry could stop her, Ginny had tied his left arm to one of the posts on the bed and was quick to follow with the other arm.

"Now… to have your legs spread or closed…" Ginny muttered to herself as she knelt between his legs. She adjusted his legs trying to decide whether to tie each leg to a post and have him spread eagle and defenceless of to tie his legs together and to the middle of the bedspread. Switching back and forth between the positions, she kept shifting the wand and his ass, making it even more uncomfortable for Harry, "Closed. Your ass will be far tighter than if you were spread open. And I like my sheathes tight!"

Strapping Harry's legs together, she made him clench around her wand, making his hole even tighter. Cho had stretched him, but the size of cock that the girls of Hogwarts had made him seem tighter than a virgin. Tying his legs to the beam between the underside of the bed, she clambered up to his face which was scrunched up in pain. Sitting against the headboard, Ginny slid her nightie of and tossed it to one side. She had no bra on and only a pair of simple white cotton panties, bulging obscenely with the size of her bulbous and throbbing cock. Hooking her fingers inside the underwear, she slid them down to her knees and revealed her length to a fearful Harry.

Cho was big, but Ginny just added to it. Where the Asian beauty that had fucked him was twelve inches, Ginny was an even bigger fourteen and added an inch to Cho's three inch girth, making Harry tremble with fear and excitement. As much as he didn't want that thick monster piercing his ass, he couldn't help but remember just how good Cho's cock felt after a while. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the bed and was leaking pre-cum just as Ginny's was. The redhead's hand slowly jerked her cock back and forth, seeming to take an age to travel from the base to the tip.

"Now Harry, show me just how much you love me and give me a kiss," Ginny purred holding, her cock by the base and holding it straight up for Harry to kiss. Hesitant, Harry tried to bury his head in the pillow, afraid of how Ginny would use his mouth. Smiling, she said, "Just the head… I'll do the rest."

A little confused, Harry saw no other way out of this scenario, other than doing as he was asked. He kept telling himself, he wanted out and that he hated the very prospect of sucking such a big cock, but there was that horny little twinge inside him that just made him want it. A craving for girl cock. Taking his head from the pillow her looked up at Ginny. Unable to move his hands and take a hold of her cock, Harry relied on Ginny to guide her own hairless beautiful girl-cock to his mouth. As the shining tip lingered and hovered an inch away from his mouth, Harry let his tongue extend and flick back and forth across her sensitive head. As she moaned in pleasure, Harry took this as a good sign and puckered his lips, pressing them firmly against her tip, covering his lips in a thin layer of shimmering pre-cum. Nervously, he parted his lips and let the cockhead slip into his mouth. It took some manoeuvring, but eventually her fitted the entire head into his mouth, the cockhead stretching his jaw obscenely. Making to pull back for air, Harry was stopped by Ginny's powerful hands holding his neck.

"I said all you hand to take was the head… and then I would do the rest… here's me doing the rest," Ginny moaned loudly, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she revelled in the war, wet pleasures of her cocksheathe's tight little mouth. Adjusting his head with her hands, she opened his throat up and as he realised he was defenceless to stop her, Harry felt her force his head downwards. Struggling against his bonds, Harry kicked and flailed, his arms pulling at the ties around his wrist, but it was all futile. With one push, Ginny forced five of her monumentally thick inches down his throat, pushing him to the limits. His throat gagged and spluttered around his cock, as every ridge and vein could be accurately traced from his throat. Struggling to breathe, Harry got tiny breaths through his nose, but he was too panicked and flustered by the monstrous cock now invading his mouth, "And now! Argh… for the… rest of it!"

Grabbing Harry's hair, Ginny slammed his mouth down and thrust upwards, sinking another five inches into her cock slut's mouth, so only a couple more inches remained. Harry's eyes were wide as his throat expanded vastly and his lips clamped tightly down around her cock. He tried to open wider and make it easier for himself, but his body wouldn't allow him and his jaw was only able to stretch and accommodate so much cock. Sliding back ever so slightly, Ginny slid what she already had inside him back and forth, building up for one last push.

Gripping his head tightly, she drew back slightly before thrusting upwards and pushing him downwards. This time, his lips pressed against her crotch, her cock practically choking him. His tongue was trapped and pressed flat against the bottom of his mouth and his throat was Spasming and flexing around her cock, trying to get it out, but only serving to add more delicious, tight, wet pleasure to the young redhead's cock. Moaning loudly, Ginny looked down at her cocksheathe's puckered lips pressed against her bare shaven crotch and smiled, "Maybe we should get you some lipstick, so that when a girl fucks your throat, you can leave a nice little mark around her base!"

Gargling and spewing saliva out of his mouth, Harry tried to get her to let him breathe and finally succeeded when she drew her cock from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting her tip to his defenceless lips. As he gasped and begged for air, Ginny stroked her cock, spreading the saliva evenly along her length. As Harry was preoccupied with his breathing, she rolled off the side of the bed and went round to his arse. Pulling her wand from his ass, she suckled on the tip enjoying the taste of his ass on her wand. Harry however was just glad to not have anything forcing its way into his ass anymore. His happiness however was soon shattered as Ginny straddled his pert bum and grabbed her cock, "You're gonna love my cock baby… I'm gonna make you forget all about that Asian fucktoy!"

"Gin! No, no, no!" Harry exclaimed as he felt his cheeks parting and Ginny pressing her thick bulbous cockhead against his arsehole. Continuing to flail and shake, Harry found it all in vain. She had trapped his ass between her creamy white thighs, meaning he couldn't move at all and she was entirely in control of his ass. Control she was putting too good use. Smearing her saliva covered cock across his puckered hole, Ginny began to push downwards, her head squashing against his asshole. Finding an entrance, the very tip of her cock managed to nestle against him, causing him to groan.

With a slight shifting of her weight, Ginny let her cockhead slip past his sphincter and rest inside his arse causing him to gasp and her to moan in pleasure. Instead of letting him adjust to her size and length, Ginny simply sank her cock deeper into his ass, every inch of her cock slipping past his defenceless and obscenely stretched asshole. Moaning continuously, Ginny felt her crotch press against Harry's toned and hairless buttocks. Looking down, she saw his hole stretching to fit her length and simply smiled. His face was buried in the pillow and he was trying to refrain from screaming as Ginny raised both her hands and sharply struck both his cheeks. Yelping, Harry jolted forward immediately regretting it as her cock shifted inside him, causing him to groan in pain.

"That's right baby… moan for me," Ginny purred reaching over and grabbing his hair. Jerking his head back, Ginny knelt on one knee, her other foot planted flat on the ground in a position as if she were proposing. Holding Harry's head, she used it as an anchor as she drew her cock back. She didn't hold back sliding her cock back and forth with ease, pulling him back with his hair, driving her cock deeper and deeper with each powerful and deep thrust. Moving only her hips, she shifted four inches in and out, making sure to never remove the entirety of her cock and make sure the entirety was always inside with each thrust.

Harry could feel every ridge and vein as she delved deeper and deeper, her cockhead, squashing his prostate roughly with each thrust. It took a few minutes, but eventually Ginny's cock began to elicit pleasure in Harry's body and his grunts of pain turned to moans of pleasure. His mouth fell open as he moaned audibly encouraging Ginny. Pounding her hips forward, she scratched his prostate in a different way, causing his body to shake. His cock spasmed and twitched, cum spurting from his tip, painting the sheets beneath him. His ass tightened and flexed around her cock, causing her to moan. The increased pressure around her cock, caused her orgasm to inch closer and as she neared her end she made her thrusts even deeper and more powerful.

"Fuck Harry!" Ginny said as she thrust her hips forward, burying her cock deep inside him. As she did so, her cock twitched spewing strand after strand of cum deep into his ass. Several long strands painted his insides as his ass milked every last drop from Ginny's thick cock. It took her at least a minute before her cock was drained of cum and eventually, she fell flat on Harry's back, her breasts pressing against his back, "Oh Harry… that was delicious… Was it better than that Chinese slut?"

"Much..." Harry panted as his cock began to rapidly soften. He felt Ginny's start to droop inside him, but it was still big enough when soft to fill him up nicely.

"I'm glad, because now you're my cocksheathe, which means this Is going to be happening more often," Ginny smirked, pushing off of Harry and drawing her cock out of his ass. Grabbing her nightie she pulled it over her body and tucked her panties under Harry's pillow with a smile, "Other girls will hear of you and Cho and will do the same as me, but you must always remember that even after all the girls that fuck your tight whore ass, you are still my cocksheathe. Promise…"

"I promise Gin. Now untie me?" Harry said as he craned his neck to see her and beg for his freedom. Ginny was a kind person and as she crossed over to the door, she drew he wand.

"Of course!" Flicking it across Harry, she cut one of the ties, freeing his hand and allowing him to escape. Turning to leave, she stopped and peered back around the corner, "Word of warning, Hermione can be really rough and… well… you'd better be prepared!"

With that she left, leaving Harry to wonder about Hermione. He was new to this and really wasn't up for a rough fucking. Maybe he would avoid Hermione for the time being, maybe he wouldn't...


	3. Oneshot: A Stiff Ride

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know a lot of people have been eagerly anticipating this one-shot. Tonks is easily one of the most popular characters to pair with Harry out with Ginny, Hermione and Luna. I'm also incredibly excited to write it as it should be delightfully naughty. Tonks is a character with so much potential and with her abilities she can be one of the most sexually diverse characters. Expect some kinky stuff.**

 **As this is a one-shot, it is completely unrelated to the main story-line and is a completely separate entity. It is also not related to the other one-shots and completely stands on its own. And for that reason, I am jumping ahead in time to the start of Harry's sixth year. Why? Because I had a brilliant idea that I could simply not ignore, and I really want to write it.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you like my version of Tonks. Considering this Is a one-shot, it's the perfect place to experiment and fine tune her character before her proper introduction, so let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

One-shot: A Stiff Ride

Unable to move, Harry felt the fabric of his cloak being flung back over him, Draco Malfoy's smug grin disappearing as he left the train. Petrified and unable to move, Harry panicked, his mind exploding as he tried his very best to figure out what to do. There was no way he could go back to King's Cross and miss his sixth year. It was simply impossible. And if he did go all the way back, no one would find him. He'd lay there, frozen for days, starving to death slowly as Draco lorded it up at school, bragging to everyone about what he did. Panicking, Harry's salvation came for him, though not in anyway he may have suspected.

The door to the carriage slid open and despite being able to move his eyes, he couldn't angle his head enough to see who it was, until they tripped clumsily against his frozen form, swearing beneath their breath as their foot collided with an invisible, masked object. Confused, the figure reached slowly down, her hand fumbling around across the ground until she felt the soft fabric of the cloak brush her hand. Gripping it, she smirked, a familiar devilish smirk stretching across her lips as she tugged the cloak away from his body, revealing his stiff and frozen form, Harry's eyes finally getting the angle on the figure, seeing her cheeky smile, etched across her face. Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks chirped happily, throwing her hood back and revealing her bright purple hair, salacious grin on her face as she did so, trying her best not to laugh at the boy as he lay there unmoving. Brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes, she drew her wand, preparing to unfreeze him, "In a bit of a pickle, eh? Bet you wish you could move. I mean… I could unfreeze you… or…"

Harry was silently screaming inside, frustrated as Tonks slid her wand back into her robes, winking suggestively at Harry as she surveyed him up and down, a promiscuous smirk on her face as she ran her hand down along his arm, Harry knowing exactly what the woman had in mind. He and Tonks had gotten quite close over the past two years. Remarkably close and he knew her temperament exactly. She wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to make Harry writhe with embarrassment or make him feel a little uncomfortable in any and all manners of ways. In his mind he began to wonder exactly what the intimacies of her plan were.

"Looking a bit stiff down there Harry? Didn't know I had that effect on you," Tonks grinned, her hand gliding down towards his crotch and sliding up between his thighs, gently prying his stiff legs apart. Gently squeezing his cock, she found it hard in her hand, throbbing through the fabric of his jeans as Harry gave her a threatening death stare, one she relished. That was their relationship. One of them would taunt, tease and trick the other and then the other one would get their swift vengeance by doing the same. And boy did Tonks expect some hard retaliation for this one. Well she wouldn't have his 'retaliation' any other way, "Oh, no. Not as stiff as I thought. Ah well. It's alright. Some boy's need a little extra help some time. It happens to everyone… Even me. Well not me because, as I'm sure your aware, I don't get stage fright. But it's okay Harry. Don't be embarrassed. Oh, no you're blushing. It's alright, really. I don't mind."

Harry was blushing, but not with embarrassment. Tonks was relishing this opportunity, getting her money's worth and teasing him to the extreme, all without him being able to do anything in response. Just lay there and be at fondled and taunted for something that simply wasn't true. If anything, his cock was more hardened by the spell, her hand helping it steadily along as she gently unzipped his jeans. To an outsider looking in, it would look as if Tonks was fondling him for the first time, but in fact they had become acquainted a fair while ago. The Christmas of his fifth year, she needed a hand and Harry obliged, the pair jerking each other off. And slowly as the days ticked by, they became more engaged with each other to the point where Tonks could casually start fondling his cock whilst he was frozen on the ground and neither of them found it sexually strange in the slightest.

Slowly unzipping his jeans, she bit her lip, offering Harry another wink as she slowly tugged his trousers downwards and out of the way, a lusty grin emerging on her face as she was met with his stiff and hardened cock, bulging against his boxers. Easing the underwear down, she watched his cock spring free, the shaft pointing upwards, entirely rigid because of the spell, the tip dribbling a small bead of pre-cum across it's surface as she let his shaft loose. Leaning backwards, she sat on her knees, her bum resting of her feet as she sighed and looked all the way up his sizable length. Nine inches in length, it was quite the prize. When Tonks first engaged with the young boy, she expected a poultry cock to lay betwixt his legs, but she was happily surprised. Not that she ever let Harry know, preferring to tease him more than anything. Sighing audibly, she turned to him and said, "It's a bit small isn't it? I mean that's no good. Not that I'm trying insult you, it's just that… I'm a bit of a size queen and well… You know. In fact, I don't think anyone would be satisfied per-say…"

Harry was going throttle her as soon as he could move, however his opinions of frustration and anger were soon alleviated as Tonks wrapped her soft, silky experienced hand around his cock, daintily beginning to jerk him slowly off, biting her lip as she did so, the woman practically able to read the thoughts going through his head despite blank vacant expression. Sliding her hand all the way up to his engorged tip, she coated her palm in pre-cum, her hand gliding across the sensitive bulb of flesh and bringing a stifled grunt to Harry's frozen lips, making the purple-haired girl grin widely as her hand continued to slide up and down, his foreskin sliding over his head, coating it to a glossy shimmer as each delicious bead of pre-cum dribbled from his tip. Her slickened hand allowed her to move faster, her hand sliding with ease across his hardened flesh, grunts of pleasure being trapped behind his lips as he revelled quietly in the adept ability of her hand, the inability to exhibit his pleasure being entirely torturous.

Licking her lips, Tonks lowered her lips down towards his crotch, Harry's eyes unable to see her as her lips disappeared lower and lower. Worried as to what she was about to do, he moaned a soft moan as her lips pressed themselves softly against his tip, her already glossy lipstick covered lips shimmering brightly as pre-cum coated her plump soft lips. Moaning as she licked her lips sumptuously, she savoured the delicious taste on her tongue, making sure she cleaned every last drop off her tongue, each tiny droplet being a morsel of delectable pleasure. In between her legs, she could feel herself hardening, pressing against the tiny g-string she opted to wear that day, her thick bulbous shaft begging painfully to be released. Taking a moment, she shrunk her cock slowly downwards, smiling as the sensation of having her panties cut into her cock was mitigated.

Craving more of his delicious pre-cum, she wrapped her tongue eagerly around the tip of his cock, her tongue dancing back and forth as she collected every dribble of pre-cum that oozed across the rigid purple flesh, a soft moan sending gorgeous vibrations down and allowing his shaft. Lovingly and lustily dragging her tongue back and forth, she replaced the slick layer of pre-cum with her only glossy saliva, her hand continuing to jerk back and forth across his length, lubricated to a slick glide by a mouthful of saliva which she dribbled down and along his shaft. Plucking her lips away from his tip, she grinned, dragging her hand back up to the head of his cock and rubbing back and forth across the incredibly sensitive bulb of flesh, Harry's body began to be allowed to twitch, but being kept restrained as excessive amounts of uncomfortable pleasure flooded his body, dancing up and down his cock as Tonks brought her mouth back up to his, her lips slick with another layer of his pre-cum. Unable to stop her, he felt her press her lips delicately covering his lips in his own pre-cum before salaciously licking her lips clean, returning down to his cock.

Planting her lips once more on the crown of his cock, she gently parted them, easing the tip of his cock into her mouth, humming gently around his shaft, sending vibrations along his cock, stimulating him with waves of deliciously skilful pleasure. Sliding her lips slowly down his shaft, the tip of his cock hit her tight throat, begging for access, which she readily gave. Whilst most people would swallow to allow access to the depths of their throat, Tonks simply relaxed her throat, loosening the width of her gullet and letting it easily slide inside before tightening it up again, sandwiching his cock in and even tighter hole. The pleasures and benefits of being a Metamorphmagus. Smiling around his shaft, she could tell he desperately wanted to moan properly, the inability to move torturing him more than her delicious and amply applied pleasure. He loved her blowjobs, though he rarely accepted them for one simple reason that she was so elegantly about to display.

Taking the last few inches into her throat, she held his shaft deep inside her with ease, her throat adjusting to accommodate him comfortably. With her lips pressed against his shaven crotch (a trend Tonks forced Harry to follow), Tonks took the opportunity to slowly begin to undress. Unfastening her cloak, she tossed it too one side, slowly beginning to unbutton her purple waistcoat before dropping that as well. Her shirt was the last thing above her waist and that came off quicker than anything else, her rather small breasts being exposed. Having her abilities meant that bras were more a hinderance than help. If they were in the way, she simply shrunk them. And no matter what size she adopted, she could always have them hanging perfectly without support. With her lips still wrapped sumptuously around his cock, she glanced down at her breasts, slowly enlarging them, knowing full well that Harry appreciated when she adopted a plump rack. And then, she returned focus to the cock lodged in her throat.

Sliding a hand down to Harry's balls, she found them to be a lot of fun. The spell strangely didn't freeze Harry and make everything about him unmoveable. Tonks found that she could move parts of him, briefly breaking the spell on that part of his body before it kicked back in when she dropped them. Grinning around Harry's cock, she took a brief moment to play with his balls, putting them into strange and unique placements, making Harry groan. Not out satisfaction, but disdain for the amount of fun she was having with it. Leaving them frozen in a strange position, she turned back towards his cock, finally planning on finishing what she started, using her powers for the upmost pleasure.

Making sure her lips were firmly pressed against his crotch, she closed her eyes and focussed, slowly tightening her throat around his cock until she began to struggle to breath. Bobbing her head up and down, she plunged Harry's cock in and out of the tightest throat imaginable, slowly loosening and tightening her gullet as she saw fit, massaging his cock with her throat, all the while sliding and gliding her lips lustily back and forth across his cock as her hands latched onto her breasts, gently fiddling with her nipples, tweaking and plucking on the sensitive nubs, making her moan lustily around his cock, sending bursts of pleasure along his shaft. Plunging hers lips all the way down on his cock, she clamped her throat down tightly, until no air could pass through, Harry's cock wrapped tightly by her throat. Holding it there, she waited a moment until she needed to breathe, before loosening her throat considerable, alternating between the two states squeezing and releasing his cock, pleasing him without even moving her mouth, sending more pleasure than any other girl could give him with her mouth.

Finally, she decided to finish him off. Starting at the base of his cock, she tightened her lips around his cock, slowly tightening her throat down towards his tip, loosening her lips as the tightness travelled slowly downwards. Harry's mind went into a haze. This technique was always what got him. It was like someone was jerking his cock off, but with a soft wet pocket of flesh. The pressure travelled along his cock like it was a hand, different portions of her throat tightening and relaxing, sliding up and down all without moving her lips. Tonks was grinning on the inside, knowing that Harry couldn't last much longer when she applied such delicious oral pleasure all without much effort of her own. A hand collected his balls and gently begun to massage them, tenderly squeezing and playing with them as she felt him began to twitch and spasm, his cock the only thing that was moving in his entire body as pleasure hit him like a waterfall, cascading down across his cock.

His orgasm hit him hard, his cock flailing around inside her throat as cum poured out of his tip and flooded down her throat, the woman eagerly swallowing whatever deliciousness he offered her. Continuing to milk his cock with only her throat, not moving in the slightest, Tonks made sure she swallowed it all, not wasting a single drop as she pulled her lips away from his cock, letting go of his shaft and watching it freeze. Gently pinging his shaft, he shook for a moment before becoming rigid. If she held onto his cock a little while more, it would have softened, his orgasm relieving the hardness of his shaft. However, Tonks wasn't done yet and still wanted little Harry hard and standing at attention.

"Oh… You didn't last very long, did you?" Tonks teased, crawling up towards his head, coming back into view of him, flaunting and flashing him her larger tits, shaking them gently as she teased him with them. Every bone in his body wanted to reach out and touch them, squeeze them and massage them, playing with the soft handfuls and savouring their plump fullness. Smiling seductively, Tonks leant down and with her fingers played with Harry's mouth, pulling his lips into different positions, giggling as she did so, "Happy Harry. Sad Harry. Angry Harry. Happy Harry? Horny Harry? Definitely horny Harry!"

Moving to speak, Harry internally screamed as Tonks moved his lips around to reflect her own moods, the woman laughing and enjoying it to an extent that infuriated Harry. Finally, she dropped his lips after trying her best to part them, but finding herself unable to wrench his jaw open. Rising to her feet, Tonks dropped her skirt, to the ground revealing her sexy underwear. Wearing a deep maroon almost deep purple g-string, she had her tiny cock hidden away behind it, almost to the extent that you wouldn't even notice it. It was her legs that Harry was drawn to however. She had a pair of fishnet stockings pulled up her legs, held in place by a garter belt that matched her underwear, her long creamy legs rolling down into her high heels, a frankly demure and sexy look, one that Harry longed to run his hands along and relish every inch. If only he wasn't petrified.

"Not going to comment? A bit rude," Tonks taunted, winking again as she dropped her panties, revealing a frankly disturbingly small cock. Glancing down she gasped, feigning surprise before elongating it to match Harry's in length and width, her hand dropping to her shaft and gently starting to jerk herself back and forth before dropping back down to her knees, her cock looming over Harry. He wasn't exactly scared by her cock, being incredibly used to it at this point, but Tonks wasn't exactly one to maintain a moment. There had been several evenings that Harry would borderline call romantic in which she suddenly doubled the size of her cock, choking Harry and rolling around howling with laughter as he gagged and spluttered. And she could make her shaft ludicrously large. And with Harry frankly unable to defend himself, it wasn't like he had much choice in decided where she drew the line.

Kneeling next to his face, Tonks slapped her cock down onto his lips, knowing that she wouldn't be able to slide her cock into his throat as she had hoped. She settled for simply sawing her hips back and forth, her cock gliding along his lips. Harry always had soft lips. Of course, Tonks preferred it when they were wrapped deliciously around the base of her cock as opposed to sliding up and down her shaft, but she could Hardly complain. Pressing her tip against his lips, she pushed them roughly against the soft pillows, her cock sliding against his teeth, but still tingling with pleasure. Sliding back and forth, her balls began to slap against his cheek as she sped up. Much to Harry's annoyance, she enlarged her balls, making them heavier and the smack louder. Although he couldn't see her cock in full, he wagered that she'd look pretty disproportionate when it came to the size of her cock and the heavy, full balls swinging beneath her.

Although, much to Harry's dismay, she quickly rectified that, but not in the way he had hoped. Slowly, mid thrust, her cock began to swell growing to match the heavy pair of balls that dangled beneath it. Whilst she had the ability to make her body contort and change into ludicrous ways, her cock included, Tonks rarely found a practical use for an obscenely large member. Apart from when she was torturing Harry. Growing to eighteen inches, Tonks lowered both her hands to support the engorged member, holding it front of Harry's face so that he could see the massive shaft the was dangling before him. Looking on in horror, he was helpless as she playfully began to slap it against his face, the heavy engorged weight of her cock being hilarious the woman as she laughed to herself, "What do you think Harry? Still too small? Don't worry, I'll let you experience it… properly, shall we say?"

And with that Tonks strode out of Harry's view, clambering around and in between his legs, slowly spreading them, trying to keep her giggles to herself as she revealed Harry's arse, tight and constricted due to the spell. Normally, he was a little agape due to Tonks' rather… fervent treatment of her delectable derriere. Pressing the tip of her engorged cock against Harry's asshole, she watched as Harry's eyes danced back and forth panicking. He had never thought she would do something like this, despite her proclivity for stretching him whilst she was lodged inside his bum. But he wouldn't put it past her. It would be the kind of thing she'd try and do whilst he was paralysed. Lodge an eighteen-inch cock up his arse," Ready, sweetie?"

Slowly, but surely, she kept pushing forwards, trying worm her thick, eighteen-inch head inside, Harry's face almost scrunching up in pain, but not quite being allowed to. Biting her lip, she kept pushing until the head slipped inside, a deep guttural grunt coming out of Harry's clenched teeth as he tried to convince himself that she somehow wasn't going to slide eighteen inches inside of him without his say so. Wrapping her hands around his legs, she slowly thrust forwards, his arse relaxing the deeper inside she went, but as she built up her rhythm, she shortened her cock, burying her preferred length of ten inches deep inside him, leaning across his paralysed body, knowing that he was enjoying himself despite putting on a brave face. And Harry was enjoying himself. Fucking Tonks was always an eccentric ride. She was a bit different. Everyone can bend over and have sex with someone, but Tonks would be the only one who would take advantage of you when you were helpless. Frankly, Harry saw it as a perverse and bizarre testament to their eccentric relationship.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief as Tonks' shaven crotch pressed itself against his arse, only ten of her possible inches sliding deep inside his bum. Glancing downwards, he caught a brief glimpse of her devilish smile as she began to slowly move her hips back and forth, gently fucking his arse as her hands latched onto her breasts, gently squeezing them and playing with them, putting on an erotic and lusty show for him as she fucked him, savouring all the enjoyment of the situation with a lusty and greedy smile. Moaning audibly, Tonks overreacted slightly, playing up the pleasure as her hands rubbed across her body, teasing Harry. He was very hands on when they fucked and liked to pull and roughly grab stuff as they passionately fucked, and she knew he was desperate to grab at her body and play with her. She debated casting the counter curse and just having a normal fuck session, but decided the kinkiness was too good to pass up and that she needed to relish the naughty dominating aspect of this. Neither one of them was particularly dominant in bed, with both of them playing both parts, simply eager to fuck. So, naturally Tonks would relish any chance to be a bit more… commanding.

"Oh, yeah baby… You're my good little butt-slut. You like being called a butt-slut?" Tonks purred. She knew he hated being called that. He hated the whole name calling thing entirely. Tonks wasn't a particular fan of it either, but she enjoyed how much it made his skin crawl. She was fond of using Daddy, because that made Harry extremely uncomfortable. Thrusting harder and harder, Tonks dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto her cock, savouring the slickness as she thrust backwards and forwards, slowly speeding up, her balls slapping eagerly against his bum cheeks as pleasure coursed through both of their bodies. As much as Harry was starting to grow uncomfortable, he couldn't deny the pleasure that the constant attack upon his prostate was providing. If he could move his lips, he would be moaning loudly and proudly, probably forcing his arse onto her cock, craving more. But suddenly his pleasure was undercut by Tonks murmuring, "You can be my butt-slut from now on…"

Smiling to herself, proud of her taunting, Tonks sped herself up, leaning across Harry so that her breasts were dangling right in front of his face, teasing him even more as they begged to be squeezed and groped. Speeding her thrusts up, she began to move quicker and quicker, her balls slapping loudly, echoing through the entire train, Tonks' moans growing louder and louder as she inched closer and closer to her orgasm, her cock twitching, on the verge of exploding deep in Harry. Knowing full well that Harry hated being came inside, she planned on pumping him full. Truth be told, she wasn't a massive fan of being cum inside, primarily because she preferred a large oral deposit that she could savour and taste. Grunting as she sped up, she hammered her cock back and forth, Harry's silent, grunts almost being loud enough for Tonks to hear. If she wasn't slamming her cock in and out whilst moaning loudly, she would probably hear, his lusty sounds, but she was in too deep and desperate to cum at this point to really care.

"Here… It… Comes… Oh, yeah, my little butt-slut…" She groaned, hammering home and spurting several long strands of creamy cum deep inside his constricted arsehole, moaning loudly as she did so. Gently easing her cock in and out, she milked every drop into his bum, her cock softening rapidly as she did so. Savouring the last moments in his tight depths, Tonks moaned audibly before slowly sliding her cock out of his arse, a dribble of cum following her as she smiled widely, looking up at Harry's vacant expression, "No pillow talk?"

Smirking, Tonks strode over to her robe and grabbed her wand, elegantly casting the counter-curse, Harry's body instantly unfreezing and allowing him to move. His cock was still hard as Tonks' treatment of his arse had made him even more aroused before. Staggering to his feet, he watched as Tonks collected her clothes, bending over on the ground in search of one of the pieces she discarded, "Have you seen my panties."

Without even breathing a word, Harry seized the opportunity and got his revenge. Sinking down to his knees behind her, he pressed the tip of his cock against her tight, constricted arse and plunged his cock deep inside her pert bum, moaning loudly as he did so. His hands roamed across her body, pulling and groping at every inch of her, moaning loudly as he savoured the vast expanse of her soft, plump flesh. His hands found her arse, pulling at her round bum cheeks, groping and squeezing them before sharply raising his hands and sharply spanking her, causing her to wince and open her mouth to object, her words being squeezed out through soft moans of pleasure as Harry's cock ground against her prostate. Having enlarged her prostate ever so slightly, she received even more eager pleasure as Harry's cock was sandwiched tightly against it. Lifting his hand and spanking her again, he received a stern reprimand, "You know I don't like being spanked!"

"Really? I forgot. Just like you forgot about all the things I didn't like," Harry smiled, reaching forwards and wrapping his hand around her hair, tugging it back painfully as he slammed his cock deep inside her arse, using the leverage to sink deeper into her sumptuous behind his other hand spanking her arse sharply, Tonks grunting as Harry took his revenge. She was all for a bit of revenge, but she was not one to lightly give such relief to the boy, a devilish smile etching itself across her face.

"Is that how you want to play, eh?" Tonks grinned, Harry smiling back as the two lustily collided, each one trying to outmanoeuvre the other. Letting go of her hair, Harry slid his hands around underneath her, grasping her breasts and softly beginning to massage them, his hands going wild as he grasped her sumptuous tits. Finally getting his chance to squeeze her tits, Harry closed his eyes, savouring the large weight and the soft fullness of them. Unbeknownst to him, they were slowly shrinking, Tonks fully intending on robbing him of his desire. Slowly, but surely, she replaced her buxom and plump chest with flat chest that lacked any hint of breasts, Harry's hands clawing and pulling at flesh that wasn't there. Leaning back, he chuckled, slowing his thrusts back down as Tonks leaned behind herself, a smile on her face as she said, "Oh… sorry. Did you want to play with my tits? I know you like a plumper woman. I'll give you plump…"

Before Harry knew what, she meant, he felt Tonks' arse tighten around his cock pinning him in place. Trying to slide his cock backwards, Harry couldn't move, his cock sandwiched in her arse hole, pinned in place by her tightness as the rest of her body began to morph. Sighing, Harry knew exactly what was coming as Tonks hips began to widen, her body filling out a little. Her arse became wider and plumper, almost baggy as she became a little squatter. Her breasts began to sag, slowly drooping down beneath her as her rich purple hair was replaced with a wild nest of wispy ginger hair and a promiscuous grin as Tonks' face switch into that of Mrs Weasley's. Grimacing slightly, Harry turned his head around, trying to avoid her gaze as Tonks did her best to imitate Molly's voice, "What's wrong Harry dear? Don't you want to fuck Ginny and Ron's mother? You can call me Mommy if you want. It makes my cock really hard when my children call me Mommy…"

"Tonks… Can you not?" Harry pleaded as he felt Tonks start to move back and forth, fucking herself on his cock, Mrs Weasley's plump, round arse smacking against his crotch, making him incredibly uncomfortable. Mrs Weasley wasn't exactly an abhorrence upon the eye, more an acquired taste. Couple that with the fact that Mrs Weasley was the closest thing that Harry had ever had to a mother, and it was safe to say, Harry was left incredibly uncomfortable with Tonks' tight grip around his cock ensuring that he was entirely at her mercy. Plunging his cock in and out, she made sure to amplifying her grunts and moans, slamming her hips back eagerly.

"Tonks? Tonks isn't here. Just Mommy Weasley!" Tonks purred, leaning backwards and pressing Harry's chest against her back, reaching around taking his hands in hers. Pulling them around in front of her, she planted them on her breast, holding Harry's hands in place as he began to gently massage them out of instinct before pulling them sharply away, Tonks breaking character and falling back onto her knees. Keeping his eyes, shut he ignored her, allowing her to slide herself back and forth along his cock, pleasing him and herself, but making him vastly uncomfortable. Grimacing slightly, he felt her ass begin to tighten, and her body begin to change again, her bum growing more lithe and thinner. Adjusting her position, she flipped onto her back, propping her head up on her elbow in her new body, a salacious smirk on her face and adopting a posher, more stricter tone, "Mister Potter… I want you to look at me as you fuck me. Don't make me shout, Mister Potter!"

Scrunching up his face, Harry begrudgingly opened his eyes slightly, immediately snapping them shut as he laid eyes the body that Tonks had adopted. Nodding his head, he forced himself to open his eyes and look down at the thin and mature body of the Head of Gryffindor House. Much to his surprise, she wasn't nearly as old and decrepit as she appeared when laden with clothing. Her body was remarkably lean, her breasts small enough that they didn't even sag, instead holding perfectly on her body. Whilst, he wouldn't describe her body as that of an eighteen-year-old, the wrinkles and blemishes one would expect to be spread across her entire body were somewhat minimal. Of course, Harry would be entirely remiss to consider this a factually accurate representation of Professor Mcgonagall, considering that Tonks would hardly be intimate with her enough to know the intricacies of her nude form. Then again knowing Tonks, Harry couldn't exactly act surprised if that was the case. Breaking his thoughtful trance, Tonks through the stern and unmoving face of the Professor, "Detention, Mister Potter. Didn't anyone teach you never leer at a woman's breasts when she is lain so bare before you."

"You told me to look at you…" Harry began catching himself as he instinctively played into Tonks' act, the woman having to bury a giggle as he stopped himself from descending to her level, having to reaffirm his position, "I'm not playing your game, Tonks…"

"And ten points from Gryffindor! For talking back. And its Professor Mcgonagall to you, Mister Potter," Tonks smirked, reclining backwards and spreading her legs wider, her representation of Mcgonagall's cock being rather excessive, a long thin, fourteen-inch rod standing proud above her. Tonks had a thing for flaunting her ability to form an enormous shaft, but never actually follow through on using it. Throwing her hair back, she cried in her best Mcgonagall impression, "Now ravish me boy!"

Tonks was living it up, relish the discomfort in Harry's eyes as he tentatively began to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his cock into his transfiguration teacher's arse, Tonks moaning loudly and writhing against the floor as one hand reached down and jerked her cock off. If Harry was being entirely honest, he was kind of in to it. Trying to turn Tonks' game on it's head, Harry grabbed Mcgonagall's thighs and rammed his cock deep inside her, burying every inch inside her tight and clutching arse, causing Tonks to grunt, her act breaking for the briefest of moments. Moaning loudly, Harry began to ease his cock back and forth, slamming into her tight arse, hammering his hips home as he and Tonks descended into deep and pleasurable moans. A devilish smirk etched itself across Tonks' face as she conjured up her last change, knowing full well it would make Harry recoil in terror, his eyes rolled closed, Tonks' arse tightening around his cock as he realised she was changing again. Before he could open his eyes, Tonks moaned.

"Blimey Harry, your cock is really, really big! Didn't know you swung this way, but boy am I lucky to have such a thick cock in my tight little arse," Tonks said, deepening her voice, Harry instantly knowing who she was trying to mimic. Not wanting to open his eyes, he scrunched his face up, Tonks cackling as she waited for him to look down at her. Opening his eyes, he let his gaze slide up the body beneath him. Tufts of orange hair grew above Tonks cock, a flat near muscular stomach stretching up to a flat, boyish chest, Tonks wearing a massive grin through Harry's best friend's face. Ron fucking Weasley. As soon as he saw it, Tonks shifted back to herself, laughing as he tried to shake that image from his head, "Sorry! That may have been a little too far! But your face!"

"Tonks… Can't we just… fuck?" Harry asked, Tonks smiling widely as she bit her lip. Pulling his cock out of her arse, she clambered up to her knees and planted her lips on his mouth, pulling his body close and forcing his hands onto her tits, her sudden change in demeanour taking Harry by surprise as she slowly adjusted their position. Rolling Harry onto his back, Tonks straddled him, reaching swiftly down beneath her and finding his cock. Resting it against her asshole, she pushed it inside just enough to keep it in place before slamming her hips eagerly down, the pair sharing a deep passionate groan as their bodies collided.

"You want a fuck? I'll give you a fuck," Tonks smiled, leaning forwards and giving him once last kiss before resting on the balls of her feet, supporting herself by planting her hands on Harry's chest, before quickly starting to bounce up and down on his cock, sliding each inch inside her, the woman finally dispelling with the creativity and simply starting to fuck him, her arse relaxing to her normal tightness, her breasts growing slightly larger and her cock thickening and growing to it's usual length, gently starting to slap against Harry's stomach as she picked up speed. Sliding her bum eagerly down onto his cock, she began to grunt loudly, her ass cheeks clapping together slightly as she bobbed up and down on his cock, moaning constantly as pleasure flooded her body, her prostate getting massaged roughly by Harry's sumptuously thick and long cock.

Harry's hands found her hips, guiding her up and down as she plunged herself down onto his cock, savouring each inch as it slid deep inside her arse, stretching her with each long stroke. Tonks was so used to loosening and tightening her arse whenever she was having sex that it was strange and pleasurable change to simple relax and get fucked again. It reminded her that sometimes just a simple fuck was better than an eccentric and bizarre contortionist act. Letting Harry's hands take control, Tonks allowed him to pull her down, his hips sliding upwards, her ass slamming down to meet his thrust, the pair moaning as he slid deeper inside her, his balls slapping softly against her pert derriere. Letting her eyes roll closed, Tonks inadvertently began to let her hair change colour. She found when she was plunged into immense pleasure, the simplicities of her appearance began to shift, her hairs dancing back and forth between different colours as his cock slid in and out of her.

Sitting bolt upright, Harry's lips found Tonks' breasts, the boy finally satisfying the craving deep inside him that was hungering after her soft breasts. Kissing the plump handfuls, he found her nipple, taking it into his mouth and suckling on the sensitive nub, gently biting and rolling it back and forth between his teeth and tongue, causing Tonks to gasp audibly as their sensual fucking slowed down, the two grinding against one another, her cock sandwiched between both their bellies, each simplistic movement milking pleasure from her shaft. Grinding her bum downwards and against his cock, she massaged her prostate, moans dribbling from her mouth as Harry switched to her opposite breasts, playing and teasing her nipple as his hands reached around and pawed at her arse.

Plucking his lips away from her breasts, Harry leant up towards her lips, capturing her mouth with his own, moaning as his cock came closer and closer to erupting. Resuming her soft and gentle bouncing, Tonks felt another orgasm brimming inside her, her cock twitching as she returned the kiss, passionately enveloping Harry's mouth as they came closer and closer to cumming. Sliding her bum upwards, she eased back down, a simple and subtle movement tipping them both over the edge as her second orgasm spewed out across their stomachs. It was a smaller one compared to her last one considering Harry's arse milked her dry, but it was sizable enough to make her stop. Not to mention that Harry's cock fired off like a cannon spurting several long strands of cum deep into her arse, the pair moaning in tandem as they road their orgasms down, kissing one last time before Tonks grinned and announced, "I win."

Lifting herself off of Harry, she smacked her cock against his face playfully before starting to dress herself. And Harry would be hard pressed to admit that she hadn't won. Their constant back and forth teasing one another was obviously brought to an end by her and if they were measuring who managed to tease and taunt the other the most she would definitely win. Yet Harry still had one trick up his sleeve and as she dressed herself and wiped herself clean, Harry smiled and with a confident, boisterous grin, smirked, "You win… Nymphadora…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. It's been a long time coming, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. Normally when I write one of these chapters it takes me a few days to write it, but I enjoyed this one so much that I only took me an evening. Couldn't pull myself away from it in the end. Tonks is such a fun character!**

 **I figured that considering how it's a one-shot, I didn't want to do the standard, Harry discovers that she has a cock and then they have passionate first-time sex. I wanted to make it a bit more fun and look at two friends that were mid relationship having some fun together. And I thought it was more conducive to Tonks using her abilities for kinky experiences! Let me know if I got it right or not!**

 **As I mentioned in the footnote for the Yule Ball chapter, I will be taking some time away from this and will be returning in the new year to finish Harry's fourth year sexcapade. But there is plenty for you to enjoy in the meantime, considering the Yule Ball is plenty big!**

 **Enjoy the holidays and here is to a brand-new year of high quality smutty goodness! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 1: The Secret World of Witches

**Author's Note: Hey guys! As I alluded to in the update on my profile, this is one of the four stories that I will be working on going into the new year. And saying that, I intend to change it just a little bit. More on that in a moment. There will be an update for this story every Monday, so follow the story to get alerted when it's up and ready, or just come back if you like what you've read and want more!**

 **As for how I'm changing the story, it's nothing drastic. Still smut, still hardcore shemale sex and naughty little perversions. The only change is that instead of being one-shot kind of things, it will be a proper story detailing Harry's Fourth Year with the intend to carry onto his remaining years if there is enough interest. It will follow the same events in the book, but with my own little sex plots and schemes and all that fun stuff. Essentially, it's the same smut, porn, shemale sex, but with some story behind it instead of mindless one-shot kind of things.**

 **Also, I will be changing the title in due course, removing the Harry Potter from the title. The story will be called 'Sensations of Shemales: …" I need to come up with a good subtitle to go after the colon, but when I do, I will change the title as well, so don't get surprised or shocked if that happens!**

 **The chapters that are currently on this story (the one-shots with Ginny and Cho) will be renamed as 'proof of concept' chapters and will have no bearing on the actual story. They will still be here if you want to read them, but will function as standalones instead of part of the coherent narrative. The reason I'm repurposing this story and not making a new one is because, I want to continue using this title and I didn't want to leave this story in this state. It also meant that I would be creating another story and swamping the amount of currently unfinished stories I have!**

 **So please enjoy and let me know what you think and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Secret World of Witches

The sound of broomsticks whizzing through the air, the cheers and camaraderie of the campsite filled the inside of the tent, stray fireworks occasionally shaking the cloth above, much to everyone's amusement. The sounds of people drinking, soaking in the festivities of the cup were unbelievable, despite the match being hours away with no one even straying near the stadium.

Having arrived at the cup hours ago, the Weasley family, companioned by Harry and Hermione settled in quickly, everyone taking their place and soaking in the atmosphere of the pre-match spirit. Arthur had been dragged away by nameless faces in the crowd, old friends of his that seemed to appear every few steps, constantly dragging him around the site, meeting and greeting. Almost instantly the twins darted for the shops as they said, keen to find something interesting or some interesting people, leaving the four youngest alone in the tent.

Hermione had withdrawn a book before her bed had even hit the bunk, brushing aside Ron's childish immaturity as he argued with Harry over the bunks. Sitting on one of the cushy sofas, she was swiftly joined by Ginny, a little jumpy around Harry, but even more so today for a peculiar reason. Settling the dispute, Ron begrudgingly taking the bottom bunk, the boys joined them, Ron setting a game of exploding snap between him and Harry as enjoyed the relative peace of the bustling campsite.

"Seriously Ron? Can't you just sit still?" Hermione sighed as Ron stretched himself for the second time, his hand not so subtly rearranging his trousers, trying to make himself comfortable, but finding the tightness of his crotch an unpleasant thorn in his side.

"I'm trying to get comfortable. You can't complain, you don't have to worry about squashing what's between your legs every time you sit down…" Ron retorted, whispering the last words under his breath, but not quietly enough as Hermione scoffed loudly, a smile sneaking across Harry's face.

"I don't think you have to worry about squashing anything Ronald…" Hermione chuckled much to Harry's amusement, a smile even cracking on Ginny's face despite her distracted mindset. She had been a bit fidgety all summer and it was starting to show. At least to Hermione. Something as subtle as her change in demeanour would go right over everyone else, she thought glancing at Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying?" Ron asked, turning to Harry for reassurance, only to find the stifled, strained face of someone on the verge of exploding in laughter as he watched Hermione try to keep a straight face.

"I think what Hermione was try to say… or imply is that you have a… a small… you know?" Harry chuckled, trying to put it gently as Hermione buried her nose in the pages of her book in a vain attempt to not laugh, although the tremors at the edge of her pages indicated otherwise.

"Small! That's bang out of order…" Ron exclaimed, the insult cemented in his mind as he turned back to Hermione, his words falling on deaf ears as everyone in the room, stifled their own chuckles in favour of listening to Ron prattle on about the injustice.

"What are you all banging on about?" Fred asked, entering the tent, brushing past Ron who busy trying to convince everyone that he wasn't small by any standards, dancing around the subject in favour in innuendos. Following after his brother, George finished his thoughts, "Talking about Ron's tiny…"

"You heard?" Ron interjected, not wanting his brother to finish his thought, much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione, who's chuckles finally surfaced, Hermione carefully wiping a tear from her eye as Harry's grin stretched ear to ear.

"Yeah, half the campsite heard. Your voice has that ring to it," George smirked as he rifled through his bags, producing a small bag of galleons, his backup money in-case anything really interesting came up. And something really interested had by all means, come up. Fred retrieved a similar bag before poking his head out to tease him further, "People have started a betting ring outside trying to figure out how small. We may or may not have started."

"But that's not the point," George said, pocketing the galleons and strolling back into the main room, his brother close at heel, "We have found something very interesting. And I mean very interesting. There is an old wizard at the back of the stalls with a whole heap of antique magic crap. Says it's all got some hidden magical powers. Very interesting stuff. A few interesting rings, books… yes books, Granger, right up your alley. Lots of weird and wonderful stuff and on the cheap. Fancy a look?"

"Yeah, why not," Harry said, wiping his mouth as the laughter slowly subsided. Ron grumbling, followed after Harry still complaining about the 'small' comment, his masculinity wounded. Hermione agreed as well, leaving everyone expectantly looking at Ginny, who glanced back before saying, "Erm… I'm going to stay here a while. Still have to unpack and all that. Pick me up something cool, Hermione! Pay you back!"

Bidding the youngest Weasley farewell, the troupe descended on the tents, weaving their way in and out of the tents, following after Fred and George. Rounding a corner, they laid their eyes on the stand, small and manned by an old cobbled Wizard. Reaching to his pocket, Harry fumbled around for a moment, sighing heavily as he realised the few golden galleons, he thought he had pocketed all the way back at the Burrow, were in fact in his bags. Stopping Ron and Hermione, he explained quickly, "You guys go ahead. I've forgotten my money. Save me anything that you think I might like. I'll be back in a minute or two."

"Okay mate. I'll find you an old book for you," Ron joked, clapping Harry on the shoulders as he turned towards the stall, eying up the various trinkets the wizard was peddled.

"Just make sure it's a small one Ron!" Harry called after him, unable to resist as he turned and sped back towards the ten, glancing back to see Hermione in stitches and Ron murmuring it's not funny, his brow furrowed as he went to look at the many items on the tables of the wizard's stall. Grinning wildly, Harry made his way back to the tent a smile on his face as he neared the door. As he reached to pull back the flap of the tent, a noise stopped him in his tracks. Actually, several noises. Rhythmic noises that could only be described as soft slaps, sometimes resonating alongside a light, pleasured moan. Harry's eyes widened as he peered inside the tent, crouching low as he used the cover of one of the large chairs to look into the room.

Sprawled across dining room table, Ginny lay writhing against the wood and much to Harry's surprise, she was naked. Every inch of her petite, creamy white body was revealed, her clothes flung over the room as she lay there. Her hair fanned out beneath her, her eyes closed in pleasure, her lower lip swallowed into her mouth as she tried to stifle her moans. Her soft little breasts, were sizable enough. Two pert little handfuls, capped off with two tiny little nipples, each one erect and hard. Her legs were spread wide, the imprint of her soft plump arse against the table enough to elicit a reaction from Harry. The way her soft flesh pressed against the table was sublime, moulding perfectly to the wood as she writhed. Her hand was buried between her legs, moving back and forth, causing the soft slapping sound and her occasional lusty moan. But as Harry's eyes travelled downwards, over her taut little stomach, through the trimmed mesh of fiery red pubic hair, his mouth fell open as he lay his eyes on what was between her legs. A large, thick cock with a pair of balls dangling beneath it.

Standing tall at around ten inches long, the cock was quite thick at three inches and every inch of it was throbbing as she slowly stroked her hand across it. The shaft was shimmering from Ginny's saliva as she used her hand to slicken her cock, making every soft tug she made even more pleasurable. Harry watched in awe as Ginny focused her attention on the tip of the cock, her thumb rubbing back and forth across the incredibly bulbous cockhead, dribbles of pre-cum trailing across the purplish head. Arching her back, she thrust her cock into her own hand, her hips fucking her hand for a few strokes before she returned to softly jerking her cock.

The sight was unbearably hot as Harry felt his own crotch tighten, his jeans becoming exponentially smaller as his cock hardened. Groaning ever so slightly, he massaged his shaft through his trousers biting his lip as he tried not to moan knowing full well that she would catch him if he made a sound. While he never expected her legs to hiding such an enormous shaft, he was strangely not disappointed, the sight of the cock intriguing him even more than if she spread her legs and revealed a tight little pussy. Succumbing to the sight, Harry reached his hand down to his fly, slowly pulling It downwards to fish his cock out, underestimating the sound of the zipper. The sound echoed across the room as Harry gritted his teeth in panic.

"Oh, my god! Is someone watching me?" Ginny exclaimed leaping to her feet as she rolled of the table, her hands clasping over her breasts, trying to hide them from view as her other hand tried to shield her cock. Tearing down one of the curtains that were draped over the entrance to the dining room, she quickly wrapped around herself as she searched for the source of the sound.

"I'm sorry Ginny! Really, really sorry! I came back to get some money and you were… busy… and I didn't know what to do!" Harry apologised profusely as he stepped out from behind the chair, Ginny's cock twinging slightly as she realised who was watching her. The idea of Harry looking at her while she pleased herself enticed her, but she still felt a little bit violated.

"You watched me doing that. Oh, my god you must think I'm a freak," She exclaimed, her hand rising to her forehead as she realised that she had ruined any chance of a relationship with Harry simply by letting him see her like this. Racking her brain for a way to fix the situation or go back in time and prevent it all from happening, but she knew that would only make everything worse. Everything.

"Freak? No… no, not a freak. I was just surprised… It just wasn't what I imagined would be down there…" Harry stammered awkwardly, his face flushed, his eyes not knowing where to look. Ashamed to look at Ginny, he let them dart about the scenery for a moment, hesitant to even consider looking at her for fear of what might happen to his cock. The room fell silent, Ginny turning away as she thought hard, Harry contemplating whether or not he should leave when Ginny turned around, her look of shock dissipating in favour of curiosity.

"Imagined? You've… erm… imagined me and… eh… what would be down here?" Ginny asked curiously, her own face turning red as she even murmured the words, gesturing crudely towards her cock as she moved slowly towards the couch, sliding down onto the seat.

"Oh… yeah, I guess… sometimes…" Harry said timidly as he watched her slide down into the seat, the exposed flesh of her back, enough to make his cock quiver. Confused as to whether or not he should sit with her or stay standing, he nervously perched on the arm of the chair, his face redder than even Ron's.

"And I'd suppose you'd be disappointed… with erm… what is between my legs?" Ginny said, her courage peaking up slightly as she dared even mention her legs, the idea of even mention a word associated to what she was doing, sending butterflies into her stomach. Her mind was racing with her own thoughts. The idea of Harry alone in his bed, jerking himself off to her, imaging his cock inside of her. The thoughts made her cock harden even more, prodding against the curtain. Crossing her legs to stem her growing cock, she smiled timidly.

"No, not disappointed," Harry said rather to quickly, fearful that the young Weasley might take offence. Coming off as a little too eager, the rate of his delivery made Ginny perk up, the interest in his voice lighting a fire in her as she smiled at him. Stammering through a few more words, Harry tried to defuse his eagerness to no avail, "Not… not disappointed… more surprised. Confused even as to why you have…a thing… Not that having one is bad! Just why you… you know… Have one…"

"You were bound to get surprised with one, one day," Ginny sighed as she turned to face forwards, edging slightly up the sofa, hoping that Harry would sit next to her, edge just a little closer to her. Much to her joy he did, sinking into the very end of the sofa she was on, space enough for another person between the two, "Every witch has one. Result of the 'magical energy' inside us. At least that's what Professor Mcgonagall told us in first year."

"She gave you a lesson about that in first year? Must have been fun," Harry joked, relaxing ever so slightly as he leant back in the sofa, no longer clinging to the edge of the seat.

"You have no idea. All we kept thinking was that if every witch has one, then wouldn't Professor Mcgo… never mind. It's a thought you wouldn't want to think," Ginny said, shutting herself of before she said anything that would turn Harry away from her. Rearranging her thoughts, she turned to Harry saying, "She also said that 'magic energy' would build up inside us and if we didn't 'release' it, we'd do serious damage to ourselves. Hence me… doing that with my… thing…"

"But why on the table?" Harry asked forwardly, his curiosity peaked as he realised what this meant. Hermione had one, Pansy had one, Padma and Parvati had one, everyone did. All he could think about was how his late nights in the Gryffindor Tower would be forever changed. Consumed in his thoughts, he didn't even contemplate whether he should ask the question.

"Erm… Apparently… Witches get to a certain age when they can no longer… get themselves to 'release', their hands no longer do the job, so to speak. I kind of hit that age last year, a little earlier than most people. It was alright at school, I made a… friend who helped me out and I helped her. But over the summer, I've been building up and can't release. I found that doing it in more… public places managed to work, but now it seems that even that doesn't work. It's starting to hurt and I'm not sure what will happen if I don't find a way to… release…" Ginny said, explaining how the whole thing worked, much to a curious Harry who had subconsciously closed the gap ever so slightly, their legs almost touching as he listened intently, her words making him aroused.

"Eh… What did you and your friend do to help each other. How did she help you to 'release'," Harry asked, using the same Euphemism, uncertain as to whether he should use the words to describe what happened at the end?

"Well… em… At first, we'd use our hands to stroke each other's… cocks," she responded, finally managing to choke through the word cock. Collecting her courage, Ginny let her hand wander from her curtain, landing on Harry's leg. Rubbing towards the inside of his thigh, she bit her lip, Harry's eyes widening as he felt his cock hardening uncontrollably, pushing against the front of his jeans. Enticed by the bulge, Ginny let her hand slide up to the button of his jeans, slowly undoing it. Popping it open, she didn't have to worry about his zipper. Watching, enthralled, Harry felt her slowly tug his jeans down his leg with one hand, the other hand holding the curtain. As they pooled around his legs, he kicked them off, leaving his bulge pressing against his boxers. Breathing heavily, Ginny hooked her fingers inside his boxers, pulling them down around his thighs, his cock springing free. Not as big as hers, Harry was still an admirable size, his cock being eight inches long. Seeing how large his cock was, Ginny moaned before looking into Harry's eyes, "We'd jerk each other's cocks… just like this…"

Gasping loudly, Harry felt Ginny's fingers curl around the tip of his cock, her soft hand squeezing his cockhead, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down the tip of his cock. Smearing it across his tip with her thumb, she glossed his purple tip to a shine before slowly sliding her hand down her shaft, softly stroking his cock. Leaning over his cock, Ginny, her heart racing, dribble a mouthful of saliva across his cock, quickly massaging it into his dick with her hand, the lubrication speeding her hand along as it glided up and down his shaft, tugging on his foreskin. Squeezing his cock softly, she milked pre-cum from his tip, adding to the saliva shine she had given his cock already.

Moaning loudly, Harry let his eyes roll back into his head, opening them briefly to catch Ginny's lusty gaze. The pair shared a moment where they acknowledged the situation, silently agreeing before Ginny sped up, her hand speeding up and down his cock, eliciting moan after moan from his lips as she jerked him off. Her eyes were locked onto his cock, the throbbing shaft in her hand, the bulbous tip seemingly winking at her as the familiar soft slapping sounds filled the room. Salivating ever so slightly at the sight of his cock, Ginny's grip on her curtain loosened, the garment dropping an inch or two revealing the top of her breasts. Her nipples were still occluded, but the small pert mounds were almost in full view of Harry, whose breath caught in his throat at the mere hint of them.

His eyes were drawn towards the bulge growing beneath Ginny's curtain, the prodding tent building between her legs. Taking a deep breath, Harry slid his hand slowly under the cover, Ginny's eyes lighting up as his hand found her creamy thigh. Softly rubbing along her leg, his fingers brushed against her cock and her balls. The simple touch was enough to make her moan loudly. She hadn't felt pleasure like that in a while. Her own hand brought her pleasure, but never enough. Harry's hand not only sent pleasure coursing through her body, but brought her fantasies to life. Tentatively probing towards the hard shaft, Harry slowly wrapped his finger around the base of her cock, the shaft still slick from the saliva she provided herself. Gasping at the touch, Ginny felt Harry's hand slowly slide up her cock, seemingly taking forever to reach the top. Nervously rubbing the tip of her cock, Harry was flying blind.

Dropping the curtain, Ginny let Harry ogle her body, his hand wrapped around her cock. Kicking it to the floor, she quickly reached over to Harry lifting his t-shirt up over his head, leaving them both equally naked. Securing her grip on his cock, she kept up her stroking, favouring slower and more methodical strokes as she savoured the pleasure Harry was giving her. Pre-cum was leaking from her tip, covering Harry's hand as he began to slide it up and down her cock, stroking it firmly, but softly. Making sure to run his hand along every single inch of her cock, stimulating the entire shaft as he let his hand naturally move up and down her cock. Melting into the scenario, Harry succumbed to the eroticism, the nervous pit in his stomach replaced by a wealth of pleasure that the soft wet slaps were building. The room was filled with the sound of slapping sounds as their hands glided across each other's cock methodically, moans escaping from their lips as they admired each other's bodies.

Despite what they were doing, a fair distance remained between them. Sliding across the sofa, Ginny pressed her body against Harry's sliding her leg over his and giving him more access to her cock. The warmth of each other's bodies was arguably more pleasurable then their hands and as Ginny pressed her breast into Harry's chest, she moaned loudly. The pair's hands slowly sped up as they both tried to make each other cum, the pleasure building in their balls, the chorus of moans and wet slaps spurring them on even further.

Turning to face each other, Harry found himself gazing into her eyes, a fire burning behind them as her hand sped up his cock. Biting her lip, she lent in, Harry being quick to meet her. Their lips crashed against each other as their tongue danced into each other's mouths both of them kissing passionately, battling the other. Moaning into each other's mouths, they kept their hands moving swiftly back and forth until Ginny parted their kiss a smile on her face as she pulled his hand away from her cock, "After jerking… we'd both take turns sucking the others cock…"

Before Harry could even realise what, she was saying, she lowered her lips to his cock, planting them firmly on his cockhead. Parting her soft, plump lips she let his cockhead slip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the bulbous tip, the familiar taste of pre-cum landing on her tongue as she savoured every taste she could get. Moaning loudly, Harry's hand wove into Ginny's hair as she traced her tongue around each inch of his meaty cockhead, tasting each delicious portion of his tip.

Clenching the fist that wasn't wrapped in Ginny's hair, Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as she slowly moved her lips along his shaft, her tongue dancing around and across every inch, coating it in saliva. Wrapping her lips tightly around his shaft, she suckled softly on the cock, her hand wrapped around the base, jerking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Pushing onwards, she breathed through her nose before swallowing deeply, his cockhead slipping past her throat. Gagging ever so slightly, she fought the urge, continuing to take his cock into her warm, velvety throat. Five inches disappeared between the redhead's soft lips before she gagged uncontrollably, saliva streaming down the remaining three inches as she stroked it into his shaft. Adjusting her position, she tried to take more, but her body rejected it.

Settling for five inches, she drew her lips back along his cock, before working it all the way back in, dragging her sumptuous lips along each inch she could, her hand continuing to please that which she couldn't. The heat of the moment carried Ginny's action as she did her best to please his cock, her fantasy finally playing out, with Harry's cock in her mouth. The taste was divine and she savoured every moment. Harry's moans were louder now as he felt her lips slide back and forth, a wealth of improvement over her hand. The pleasure tingling in his balls was building, his orgasm near. Fearful of the possibility that they would stop if he came, he held off for as long as possible, revelling in the sweet delights of his cock sliding in and out of her wet mouth.

Dropping her free hand between his legs, she wrapped her hand around his balls, softly massaging them as she passed them between her fingers, gently squeezing the sensitive organs. Rubbing and playing with them, she managed a low pleasured moan from Harry as he grunted in pleasure. She had a soft spot for her own balls, often being the thing that would tip her over the edge if she ever got to the edge on her own and it appears Harry shared her fascination. Hesitant to remain idle, Harry let his hands drift along Ginny's back before dipping below her. Grasping her breast, he was surprised at how firm they were, gently playing and squeezing them, enjoying his first encounter with a pair of tits. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he felt her moan around his cock, increasing the pleasure tenfold as she sent delicious vibrations along his shaft.

Taking the entire five inches she could manage one last time, Ginny dribbled a mouthful of saliva along his cock before drawing her lips slowly and pleasurably back along his cock, jerking the saliva she deposited along his cock into a nice lubed shimmer. He was on the verge of cumming, but Ginny didn't want this to end. Not yet. Smiling as seductively as she could imagine, she subtly hinted at what she wanted, not sure if Harry would take the steps towards actually doing it. Recovering from the blowjob, Harry glanced at Ginny, the gentleman side knowing that he should return the favour. Had she had a pussy between her legs, he would have dived eagerly in and he should do just the same even though she had a cock. But it was teasing him with its size, almost being too big to even tackle.

Steeling himself, Harry slid down of the sofa, positioning himself between her legs, his heart racing about what he was about to do. With a shaky hand, he reached forward and grabbed her cock by the base, squeezing It softly, a bead of pearly pre-cum dribbling over the tip. Licking his lips, Harry leant forwards and flicked his tongue across the head, tasting the saltiness of her pre-cum. The wet muscle darting over her cockhead, however briefly made Ginny moan. And loudly. Eager to hear her moan like that again, Harry ran his tongue across her sizable head, licking every inch and tasting everything she had to over. Covering it in his own layer of saliva, he eyes the tip up and parted his lips wide, wrapping them around the thick cockhead.

Silenced by pleasure, Ginny watched as Harry's lips stretched wide around the head, his lips snuggly fitting around the tip, his tongue pressed tightly against the base of his mouth. Gagging at the single inch, he swallowed deeply, saliva running along her shaft as it pooled in his mouth. Remembering how she pleased him, Harry continued to stroke the massive length, his hand gliding over it easily as his own saliva combined with Ginny's. Jerking her cock, he only served to drive more pre-cum out of her head and into his mouth. Swallowing as much of the collecting saliva and pre-cum as he could, Harry felt some dribble onto his chin.

Pressing forwards, he slid his lips further down his cock, painstakingly slowly. The size and inexperience was lending to his poor blowjob. Even with a lack of finesse and ability, Ginny was moaning loudly, the simple touch enough to please her. Let alone the fact that it was Harry on his knees. Managing to take a second inch, Harry took a moment to breathe through his nose, before allowing a third and final inch into his mouth. His throat convulsed and spasmed at the mere suggestion of the cock going any deeper, causing his to gag and splutter around her cock, saliva dribbling down the side of her cock, his hand catching it and smearing it along the shaft.

Mimicking Ginny's actions, he began to bob his head up and down along the three inches he could stomach, the saliva beginning to dribble onto his chest as he desperately tried to swallow it. Dropping his free hand to her balls, he massaged them, gently squeezing them and performing the exact same pleasurable manoeuvres that Ginny did onto him. The tightness and warmth of Harry's mouth was delectable and as he sped up his bobbing, Ginny wove a hand into his hair, the pleasure clouding her mind as she took control of him. Pushing his head a little as he went down, she probed his throat a little more than he would have liked. Feeling her grip on his head, Harry felt his own cock twitch, the idea of the younger girl being a little dominant exciting him. Unfortunately for him, his hands were occupied, leaving his cock to twitch and beg for attention.

Drawing Harry's lips back along her shaft, she guided him of her cock. Wiping his chin and saliva stricken chest with the curtain that lay on the ground, Harry rose to his feet, sliding down besides Ginny as their hands instinctively latched onto each other's cocks. Growing a little bolder, Harry asked, "What did you to do next?"

"After that… well she'd bend over and I'd put in her ass," Ginny murmured quietly, not sure how Harry would react. Truth be told, more often than not, Ginny found herself bending over for her friend from school instead of the other way around. Ginny just wanted to see how open Harry would be to that prospect

"I'm not taking that in my ass!" Harry exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly considering those who may be outside of the tent. Letting go of her cock, he strolled around to the dining table, contemplating what she was asking.

"Come on. It feels really good," Ginny pleaded, really wanting him to let her, but entirely willing to swap roles. There would be plenty of time in the next year to have Harry bending over and Ginny was already planning their next few encounters.

"So, you've done It before?" Harry asked, calling her bluff and causing her to blush ever so slightly. Conceding the fight, Ginny followed Harry over to the dining table, resting her arms around his shoulders, pulling their bodies closer as if they were more intimate that casual fuck buddies.

"Yes, a few times…" She revealed, her cock grinding against her and Harry's chest, both of their thick shafts sandwiched between them, "I'll make a deal. You can put it in my ass this time, but I get to three shots to put it in your ass whenever I want? And if you don't like it by the third time, I'll never put it there again?"

"We're going to do this again?" Harry asked, his heart fluttering as she suggested that this become a longer-term thing. Up until this point, Harry hadn't even considered pursuing this further, instead enjoying the pleasures he and Ginny were exploring. And now she was suggesting more encounters.

"Only if you want too… It'd certainly make the year more interesting. And I feel like I should introduce you to the friend I was talking about. You'd love her and she'd love you," Ginny said, a tender moment entering her mind as she contemplated a year with Harry. She'd had a crush on the boy, but never even thought to act on it, instead putting on a somewhat steely appearance, smattered with moments of awkwardness between the two.

"Fine then, it's a deal. But if I don't like it by the third time, then never again?" Harry agreed quickly, not wanting to jeopardise their connection and future plans.

"Oh, you have a deal…" Ginny purred, the sultrier demeanour taking over her now as she realised what they were about to do. Smiling devilishly, she allowed the naughtier part of her to take over. Leaving Harry, she strode to the polished wooden dining table and bent over the table. Her cock and breasts were sandwiched between her and the wood as she spread her legs ever so slightly, her balls dangling below the table, hints of her cock being pressed against the table. Her plumper arse cheeks fell apart slightly due to their weight, a tight winking arsehole enticing Harry. Looking back at Harry, she smiled, her horniness and desire to cum having been building for weeks now taking over as she purred, "Now fuck my ass, big boy!"

Harry was as eager as Ginny, taking a step towards her bent over form, his hand grazing across her bum. Savouring the sweet, soft sensation of her skin and the plump weight behind her cheeks. Moving his hand between her cheeks, her pulled one to the side, soft squeezing the handful of flesh, her winking arsehole taunting him. Letting her cheeks fall back into place, a red hand print from his firm fondling lingering on her pale arse. The way her flesh softly bounced back into place was intoxicating and the pleasure of his groping was succulent in Ginny's mind. Shifting her hips ever so slightly forwards, she pretended as if she was fucking the table, using the friction between her stomach and the wood to make please her.

"Go slow… It's been a while…" Ginny purred, closing her eyes as she felt Harry's hand pry her bum cheeks apart, prodding his cockhead against her arsehole, the collection of saliva and pre-cum acting as lubricant. Smearing it up and down her wrinkled hole, he nervously pushed forwards slightly, his heart racing at the prospect of losing his virginity to the young girl.

Both of them took a deep breath as Harry slowly pushed forwards, feeling her tight ring slowly expand, slowly parting to accept his bulbous tip. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, revelling in the soft pressure building at her tightest hole. Feeling her arse open to accommodate his tip, she gasped, feeling her ting wrap snugly around the first inch of his cock, her ass accepting his cock with a certain ease. The feeling of cock inside her wasn't a new sensation, but one she hadn't felt in a very long time. Breathing deeply, she adjusted herself ever so slightly, the sensation and promise of being full of cock sending ripples through her body.

Resting his hands on her hips, Harry began to slowly push his cock inside her, watching in awe as her ass slowly swallowed his cock. Pushing forwards gently, he eased inch after inch of his cock inside her, the saliva acting as a sufficient lube, Ginny's cock leaking pre-cum onto the table as Harry slowly pulled her back onto his cock. Her arse cheeks folded around his dick, massaging it as it slipped deeper and deeper inside. Finally, his crotch pressed firmly against her soft bum, his bristly hair grazing her skin. Moaning together at the sensations, Harry having his cock enveloped in a tight, warm hole and Ginny being full of a thick piece of cock again.

Shifting his cock slightly inside her made Harry moan loudly, the building desire to slide his cock back out of her and back in taking control. His meek understanding of sex was founded purely on the smutty magazines Dudley had left in his old room when Harry moved into it and they were egregiously over exaggerated and even cryptic in some ways. Pulling his hips back, he felt her hole slowly release his cock, the tightness becoming a sumptuous haven for his cock, one he longed to fill again as his cockhead almost exited her hole. Running his hands along her back, she arched it, pushing her cock harder into the table as Harry waited for a moment, teasing her with his cock. Moaning in unison, he slid his cock back into her, the welcoming hole loosening slightly, accepting his cock far easier. As he slid it all the way back in, each inch of her tightness making him moan louder and louder, his balls softly slapped against hers as he collided with her arse ever so softly.

Slowly building up a gentle rhythm, Harry was careful not to hurt the young girl, even though his cock was begging to be pleased with a faster fuck. Easing his cock in and out, the two moaned loudly together, revelling in the sweet pleasures they were offering each other, soft slaps filling the room, the sound of their balls bumping together, slight tingling sensations running along their shafts with each collision. Harry's hands were roaming wildly as he soft thrust into her, whereas Ginny's had curled, clawing at the wooden table, trying to focus on the pleasure, the slight pain of his entrance dissipating into a wealth of orgasmic pleasure.

Each thrust ground Ginny's cock into the table, her cock getting jerked off in a way by her flat taut stomach and the polished wooden surface. Her breasts were also pressed against the table, her nipples rubbing against the surface, eliciting soft bursts of pleasure as her tits were squashed against the table. Harry's hands ran along her back, brushing against her breasts, before even dipping down between her legs and softly fondling her balls, his confidence rising within him as he explored every inch of her body, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper. In between pleasured moans, Ginny managed to murmur, "Faster… oh please, faster…"

More than happy to comply, Harry quickened his thrusts, his balls slapping louder against as he dribbled pre-cum inside her with each pounding thrust. Grunting in pleasure, Ginny felt her body get pushed hard and more forcefully along to table, Harry's cock pushing the table slightly forwards. The quickening thrusts brought Ginny's much desired orgasm nearer and near, her body tingling, her cock twitching in preparation for her long-anticipated orgasm. Harry wasn't too far off and the tightness of her arse was only bringing him to an end swifter.

The chorus of wild slapping sounds and grunts and moans filled the room as they panted loudly, their bodies starting to glisten with sweat as they pounded into each other. Any idea of pain had disappeared from Ginny's body as pleasure flooded her senses, each powerful thrust of Harry's hips bringing her closer and closer to cumming. Panting loudly, Harry returned his hands to her hips, pulling them back to meet his wild thrusts, his balls brimming on the edge of his orgasm. Unable to hold it off any further, Harry thrust deep into her arse, pressing his crotch tightly against her bum and unloading shot after shot of cum into her hole. Groaning loudly, Harry emptied his balls much to Ginny's dismay as she felt herself teetering on the edge. Through clenched teeth of pleasure, she breathed, "Keep going… I'm almost there!"

Hearing her words, he continued to thrust into her, his cock a little softer than he would have liked. Frantically pounding into her bum, Harry wanted to make her cum. Dropping his hands between her legs, he massaged her balls, passing them from finger to finger and softly squeezing him, his cock softening far too quickly for his liking. His face contorted in pleasure as his orgasm sensitive cock continued to pound in and out of her.

Ginny felt his hands on her balls, bringing her to the tipping point. Moaning loudly, she felt he cock twitch wildly, spurting strand after strand of cum. Having been building up for weeks, she unloaded across her stomach and the table, strands landing on her breasts and even one making it alongside her head. Continuing to grind into her arsehole, his cock almost entirely softened, Harry joined Ginny's moans as they subsided. Having drained her balls of cum, Harry let them go, pulling his cock out of her arse, a dribble of cumming running down her leg from her load.

Breathing wildly, he stood by the table watching Ginny lay there, thoughtless. A few minutes passed before she pushed herself up onto her feet, strands of cum all over the table and several on her stomach and tits. Going over to Harry, she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close as they admired their handiwork, a smile growing over Ginny's face, "Thanks for that…"

"Any time…" Harry breathed, meaning it. Knowing full well that she intended to cash in on her three shots at him. He only hoped they would have more encounters before then and after the third one as well. Because she was right. This would certainly make the year more interesting

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The old wizard's stall was surprisingly small, yet crammed with several assorted trinkets. Jewellery and dusty old books sat stacked, lopsided as they balanced unevenly on a wealth of interesting relics of the past. Browsing through the piles, Hermione found it impossible to choose anything, every item seemingly drawing her to them even if they appeared worthless. Despite the wealth of obvious rubbish, she found that each one strangely appealed to her.

Rifling through the piles, she found a small leather notebook, bound by a small golden chain, an ornament dangling from the end. It was reminiscent of the female sign and male sign bonded together, yet wisps of gold portraying magical energy floated from the top, held in place by a charm. Opening the notebook, she found it too be blank, yet oddly intriguing. Closing the notebook, she stowed it under her arm, continuing to look for something to take to Ginny, something she'd like.

Across on the other side, Ron had found a small leather wallet. Inside was a small thin piece of black rope and a small scrap of paper. Taking the paper out, he read it, his mind confused yet oddly intrigued by the obtuse words:

" _In privacy and comfort, withdraw the swatch of rope. With intent and motivation, utter the incantation, 'Tyis Restricamor' and revel in an hour of use. Careful with use, for the sight can be truly intoxicating…"_

Debating whether or not he should purchase the wallet, he felt drawn to it, approaching the elderly wizard and giving him a few sickles, almost unknowingly doing so before sliding it into his back pocket and waiting for Hermione to finish her search for Ginny's present.

Retrieving a silver ring, Hermione watched in awe as she put in on her finger, the metal band expanding to fit her finger. Moving to slid it over her wrist, the ring expanded fitting snuggly, yet not uncomfortably around her wrist. Moving it along her arm, she watched it continue to expand to fit her forearm and then up to her bicep. Enthralled by the ringlet, she debated buying it for herself before deciding that it would be a better present for Ginny, Hermione payed a galleon and few sickles for both her item and Ginny's.

Turning around to find George and Fred, they found them behind the counter a large green bottle, inlaid with elegant and detailed silverwork, winding around the glass. The liquid inside sloshed and bounced around of its own free will, dancing along the glass, glowing ever so slightly. Fred coughed up a fortune, handing a handful of sickles to the man before admiring the bottle. The wizard disappeared inside his tent, retrieving a large leather bound book, emblazoned with a silverwork image of the bottle. Handing it to George, he explained the two came together before sending them on their way, their faces lighting up with excitement.

Not bothering to ask, Hermione led the way back, getting a good distance in front of the three Weasley brothers, Ron desperately wanting to know what it was, but the twins acting obtusely and weaving only complex riddles about the bottle. Hearing them argue in the distance, Hermione threw open the door to the tent, her eyes landing on the Kitchen table and the two-people standing beside it, naked, their cocks softening between their legs as cum dribbled down their shafts, "Harry! Ginny! What the hell!"

"Hermione…" Harry said, his hand jumping to his cock as he tried to hide himself from her. Ginny was slower to react and almost not as worried about her seeing them naked. Stammering nervously through his sentence, Harry said, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Merlin's beard…" Hermione exclaimed glancing back out the tent to see the three Weasleys getting uneasily close. Panicking, Hermione sped through the tent, quickly gathering their clothes, worried more about Ron seeing Harry with his sister than anything else. Flinging the clothes into her and Ginny's room, she turned to them and said, "Quickly, before Ron gets back. I'll clean up the table."

Ginny and Harry leapt quickly into Ginny's room, closing the curtains behind them for some privacy. Standing their naked, Harry's hand riffled through his hair, realising one of his best friends caught him and Ginny practically having sex and his other best friend almost caught him. Turning to Ginny, he smirked, the pair of them breaking into a slight chuckle before laughing openly. Ginny broke the hysterics, saying, "Did you see her face?"

"She looked like she was about to faint," Harry smiled, sitting down on Ginny's bed, Ginny quickly joining him as they sat their together for a moment. An intimate moment after a definite shock. Their lips lingered near each other's for a brief moment, before they were interrupted.

"What were you two thinking! Out there in the open! We have bedrooms for this very reason! And you Harry Potter! Your best-friend's sister? What were you thinking? Doesn't matter, I don't want to know, just… make sure he never finds out about this. I can't imagine having to sit between the two of you during that," Hermione shrieked just loud enough to be a little intimidating, but not loud enough that Ron would hear. Pacing back of forwards, she glanced at the two still naked on the bed before picking up Harry's jeans and throwing them at him, "Put your clothes on!"

"Yeah, sorry…" Harry said nervously, quickly grabbing his clothing and dressing himself as Hermione turned her back to give them a bit of privacy. Doing the same, Ginny gave his cock a soft squeeze before he stuffed it into his jeans, winking coyly as she did so. Pulling on her panties, she got dressed turning to Hermione.

"You must remember the warnings Mcgonagall gave everyone in first year? You must be getting to the point where your hand… isn't… making do?" Ginny asked, somewhat concerned. She knew the thresholds. Girls usually hit the point where their hand didn't make do during their third year and Hermione was going into fourth year.

"I'm not talking about this. Especially in front of Harry. It's private stuff," Hermione says as Harry finished dressing himself and she turned around to face them.

"I'll meet you guys outside. Pretty sure we should be heading out to the cup about now anyway," Harry said excusing himself, turning to Ginny and sharing a brief smile before going to meet Ron and the rest of Weasley family. Hermione was far too worked up about Ginny and Harry to not have something going on and Ginny was near certain that she had hit the point that Mcgonagall was describing.

"I'm just worried, that's all," Ginny said, before Hermione brushed her hand of her shoulder striding towards the doorway stopping just shy of the living room to turn to Ginny.

"I'm fine. And for your knowledge my hand works fine," she said storming out to meet the rest of the family, knowing full well that everything she had just said was absolute nonsense.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that. It turned out a little longer than I expected, but I quite enjoyed writing it. Not entirely sure if managed to get the characters exactly right, but I think I did well enough. Feedback on that would be much appreciated. I feel the characters are the most important part of smut as it makes it more enjoyable, so any feedback on how well or poorly I wrote them would be appreciated.**

 **I spent a fair while in this chapter setting up the rules to the whole 'shemale' thing and the items and setting up little things that will play in later, hence the length. So, I hope you enjoyed reading it all and not just the smut, although that is the important thing. Next chapter will be next Monday and won't have nearly as much of setup for things further down the road.**

 **Also, I wanted to say something about the tameness of the chapter. I started off slow because I intend to ground the story a little, with sexual encounters being a little more believable. So, that's why I didn't start the story off with a massive crossdressing, ball gag, whips and latex shemale fuckfest. I want to build that throughout the story and possible sequel. So, the chapters will have an incline with the amount of kink featured and will get slowly naughtier and naughtier. Hope that clears up why Ginny wasn't banging Harry left right and centre. She'll cash in her three shots on Harry, but in a way, you might not expect.**

 **Stay tuned for next week! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 2: Sexual Necessity

**Author's Note: Hey! I really appreciate the feedback and the people who poked holes in certain aspects of a shemale society and how it works both biologically and how my explanation of magical build up in women works with the overall story of Harry Potter. And while I never really planned to address any of these in great depth, considering the story is largely smut, I will include an explanation when the story suits it. So, there will be answers, but I won't put them in until the story calls for it!**

 **Also, hopefully you'll have noticed the change in the title by now. If not then, surprise. It's changed. What the title means, you'll have to wait to find out, but its relevant! Either, way this chapter focusses on the two other characters that haven't been featured before. I'm hesitant to purely use Harry as the male in these pairings and so I will be featuring a whole bunch of male and shemale characters in the story. Not just Harry!**

 **So, without further ado. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Sexual Necessity

The final few steps were what made the climb worth it. Stepping into the Top Box, the whizzing air of the dizzying heights, simply astounding, the entire pitch folding out in front of them. The sight was wondrous to behold as they slowly shuffled their way past the other fans, watching the stadium light up in a flicker of lights showing support in either red or green.

So, stunning a sight, had etched a grin permanently on Harry's face, despite the fact it had been fixed on long before they even set eyes on the stadium, the toothy smile instead being born from his close proximity to Ginny. The pair had drifted slowly apart out of hesitation, their nerves getting the better of them as they glanced back and forth between Hermione and Ron, wondering how much she told him if any. In the lack of a furious outburst, the pair thought it safe to talk and found themselves speaking in hushed tones towards the back of the group as they made their way to the stadium, careful not to arouse suspicion, especially from Ron's whose temper would not be kind if he discovered what Harry and his youngest sister had done.

Hermione shared a disapproving look with Harry and Ginny occasionally, shaking her head before motoring on. The fact that Ginny would engage in such lewd activities in such an open space astounded her, despite her own bulge rising between her legs upon the sight of the two-standing naked in the open. While Hermione suffered similarly to Ginny, the problem that plagued all witches, plaguing her. But she was absolute in believing there were ways to find release beyond violating the sanctity of her first ever sexual encounter. She wanted it to be romantic and passionate, not some quick fuck so she could get her fix. She had spent her past year, pouring over books on how to bypass the necessary change from her own hand to another's, but nothing helped.

"What you said back at the tent? About how Hermione must have hit the point where she can't… you know? Do it herself? Is all that true? How long has she been unable too?" Harry asked, leaning into Ginny and whispering after a spiky stare from the bushy-haired witch. She seemed more agitated than angry about he and Ginny, but Harry could never tell with women, let alone Hermione. It was a wonder things happened like they did with Ginny.

"I don't know how long, but she's always seemed a bit frustrated this summer. It usual hits in your fourth year. Must be hard for someone like her. I've tried to bring it up, hell I even implied I would… help… if she needed, but she didn't even want to think about the subject. As if it was taboo," Ginny replied as the Weasley family ground to a halt, finding their seats amongst Ministry officials and various other important wizards and witches, the Minster himself amongst them. And of-course, the Malfoy's who engaged Mr Weasley for a moment before drifting to minister like a pack of rats, the palpable air of snobbery hanging thick in the hair. Shaking it off, the Weasley family ignored the family of gits, turning to watch the pre-match celebrations.

"Help? Now that's a sight to imagine," Harry chuckled, glancing over to Hermione. Harry stood in between Ginny and Ron, with the bushy-haired witch standing on the other side of Ron, patiently watching what was happening down below. Blushing red, Ginny playfully slapped Harry's shoulder, nudging him back as he chuckled to himself, the lewd sight of the two girls together, pleasuring themselves bringing his own cock to life.

"Oh, shut up… It would have been two friends getting a job done, so that she doesn't explode uncontrollably. Nothing sexy about it," Ginny breathed, trying not to let Ron hear her hushed whispers, while Harry laughed to himself, watching Ginny defend the unwanted subtext of her words.

"Yeah, I understand. You probably wouldn't have even enjoyed because you're such a good person, just like how we weren't enjoying ourselves. Just getting a job done, eh?" Harry smirked, as Ginny nudged him again with her shoulder, her hand grazing his as they chatted, quickly pulling away as they feared Ron's gaze landing on them.

"Blimey! What are they?" Fred exclaimed, leaning forwards, his eyes drawn to the pitch as it was flooded with hundreds of people. They were young women, beautiful and elegant, dancing across the grass with grace as if they were floating. The stadium almost fell silent as they moved across the pitch, their beauty unparalleled by anything, Harry's mind clouding, completely forgetting about Ginny and Ginny completely forgetting about Harry, ogling the women's beauty as they glided towards the exit. Harry couldn't help, but be drawn to their figures, slim, but with large bouncing breast that hung so perfectly, it was clear they were unsupported. Their arses accentuated the perfect hourglass figure, with their dresses leaving nothing to the imagination, cut short an inch below flashing.

"Veela…" Mr Weasley sighed as they left, not nearly as affected by the youngsters, Hermione even craning her neck to try and see them as they left. Harry's trance was stirred by a hand softly squeezing his cock. Turning to Ginny, he saw he smiling devilishly retracting her hand as she bit her lip.

"Someone's excited…" She teased, Harry's attention not only drawn towards her crotch and the sizable bulge running down the thigh of her tight jeans. Crossing her legs as she noticed how visible it was, Ginny blushed, nudging Harry as he gave her suggestive look, implying that she was far more excited than he was. As the two giggled ever so slightly, their conversation was interrupted by Ron, "Eh, sorry mate… Need the bathroom."

"Oh, right…" Harry said as Ginny stood up allowing him to move out the way to let Ron escape to the bathroom. Watching him hurry away, he seemed lost, turning wildly before remembering exactly where the bathroom was. Confused, Harry turned back only to see Ginny crying her eyes out in laughter, Fred and George sharing their chuckle, but far more discreetly. Mr Weasley oblivious to whole endeavour focussed on the Irish mascots, the Leprechauns quickly winning the crowds over again. Turning to Ginny, he asked quickly, "What's so funny?"

"I guess the Veela must have really 'got' to him," She smiled, wiping her eyes as the twins both snorted loudly at what she said, glancing over to the bathroom, seeing Ron enter rather quickly. Cluing into what she was saying, Harry broke a smile only to have Ginny lean and say, "I was going to suggest we have a trip to the bathroom, but it appears we've been beaten too it…"

Confused, Harry glanced behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Hermione, blushing heavily speed quickly towards the bathroom, in her addled mind forgetting which bathroom was for witches and entering the one explicitly for men. Sharing a look, Harry couldn't help but smile, hoping that the bathroom walls were soundproof enough.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione burst into the bathroom, grunting uncomfortably as she did so, her jeans tightening with each step she took. The bathroom was pristine white, spattered black onyx bricks replacing the constant shining sea of white with a checked pattern. Having not clued into her mistake, Hermione saw only two stalls in the entire bathroom, the walls lined with urinals. Strange as it may have seemed, it wasn't all too different from the girl's bathrooms, considering they could utilize urinals with ease, but the distinct lack of stalls should have been her first clue. Despite their ability to use urinals, witches often elected for the more private of venues, often still coming to terms with the thick piece of cock between their legs and their difference to the muggle world.

Out of the two stalls, only one was free, the other having been slammed in a hurry at it still wobbled on its hinges from the force of closing it. Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly took the free stall, locking it in a hurry as her hands leapt to the tight buttons holding her jeans on, the metal clasp bursting at the seams. Grimacing ever so slightly, she undid her jeans, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure in her jeans was relieved. Sliding them down to her feet and kicking them off alongside her shoes, Hermione slid down onto the toilet seat, her boxers straining as her cock fought for freedom.

Moaning softly to herself, Hermione gently rubbed and squeezed her cock through the fabric of her loose fitting black boxers. Feeling herself harden fully beneath her own touch, she bit her lip, knowing full well there was someone in the stall next to her. Leaning back, her mind was flooded with images of the Veela, their bodies and accentuated features. She had read about them and how they exude sexuality their mere presence enough to entice people, Hermione included. Much to her dismay as well. She had managed to keep on top of herself for the summer, controlling her sex drive and managing to calm herself in times where she needed to jerk off, knowing full well that if she succumbed to such carnal pleasures, her hand would be futile. But now, the Veela managed to tick her over the edge and her hand was her best hope of any stimulation as she hoped to all hell that it would work.

Hooking her fingers inside her boxers, she relished the comparative freedom they provided in lieu of panties. Where Ginny often wore panties, even going so far as to own a thong if Hermione's glance at her drawers was anything to go by, Hermione forwent the idea of the thin swatches of fabric with boxers being far more comfortable. Maybe not as sexy, but she was beyond the idea of ever letting a guy seeing her wearing them, at least until her moment of romanticism came about.

Quickly ditching her boxers, she let her bare arse press against the lid of the toilet, her cock flopping beneath its own weight slapping against her toned thighs, a smear of pre-cum stretching along her thigh. Softly groaning as her cock sprung free, she piled her clothes in the corner, wearing only her top once she removed her denim jacket. Deciding to keep her top on, she leant back, her hand wrapping itself around the base of her cock, holding it straight. Throbbing beneath her grip, she felt her shaft pulsing in dire need of relief, a bead of pre-cum rolling down her bulbous head as she slowly worked her hand along the shaft towards her head.

Standing tall at eleven inches, she was ever so slightly longer than Ginny, but for what she garnered in length ahead of Ginny, she lacked in width. Ginny's cock outdid her in girth, but neither cock was really lacking in size with both cocks being above average, but far from obscene. Her hand tightened around her shaft, gently tugging her foreskin back and forth across her length, she stifled her moans, biting her lip, but growing less and less conscious of the fact that she wasn't alone. Grazing her hand across her head, she lathered her hand with the copious amounts of pre-cum that left her cockhead shining, before using it as lubrication, stroking her shaft, spreading her pre-cum along her cock. Her shaft began to glisten as she picked up her pace, the sound of soft slapping filling the bathroom.

Soft whimpers left her mouth as she slowly pleasured herself, her hand driving careful and powerful strokes along her cock, whispers and hints of pleasure building in her as he balls slapped against her thighs. Her hand moved seamlessly back and forth across her shaft, making careful use of her thumb to glide over her tip, both teasing the most sensitive potion of her cock, but also collecting more pre-cum to keep her cock lubricated. Her head fell back against the wall, resting there as she instinctively pushed her hips upwards, driving her cock into her hand, fucking the tight ring her fingers made, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as the tips of her fingers grazed her cockhead.

She could feel her nipples hardening, poking through the thin fabric of her top and her bra much to her confusement. But she couldn't care less. The pleasure building from her constant jerking, the slaps growing louder and louder, was enough for her to moan openly, her soft pleasured sounds filling the bathroom, joining the chorus of erotic sounds she was creating. Unbeknownst to her, amidst the rhythmic slapping of her own cock, another rhythmic series of slaps joined in, drowned out amongst Hermione's louder sounds.

Reaching up to her top, she pulled his upwards, over her breasts, the hem kept in position by her somewhat sizable bust. At least for her age. Instead of going through the hassle of removing it, she simply freed her breasts. Unable to manoeuvre around to unclip her bra while still massaging her cock with the lustful intent she had built up, she withdrew her wand from the pile of clothes and in a haze of orgasm craving, sex addled mind, she used it to slice through the garment, the bra falling to the floor in three large shreds. One of the pieces softly fell, brushing itself underneath the gap between the two stalls and into the hands of the person beside her. Ron.

Having stopped what, he was doing upon the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ron let his cock flop against his thigh, sitting and waiting for the person to leave. Only they didn't. Instead the familiar soft slaps filled the room, the same sound the room was filled with when Ron was alone. And as a soft feminine moan filled the room, Ron felt his hand drift back to his own cock, softly joining whoever was next to him in pleasing themselves. The idea of a woman in the stall next to him running their hands along their pussy, fingering themselves, rubbing their clit in the manner portrayed in the muggle magazines floating about the common room, while he jerked off was insatiable. His mind completely neglected the fact that the sounds filling the room sounded very unlike those of a tight pussy, but instead were that of a thick cock. Ron failed to realise, the naughty imaginative perversion of a fourteen-year-old boy carrying him away on a separate train of thought than that reality.

Gently fondling his own cock back to full mast, he jerked it softly, his length standing at nine inches, comparable in width to his sisters, yet the comparison remained unknown to him. Playing with his cock, he imagined a Veela had mistakenly entered the bathroom and occupied the stall next to him, the Veela having been the trigger for his sudden escape to the bathroom. An unknown factor in terms of Veela, even unknown to Ron was their accentuated effect on those having not been sexual stimulated for extended periods of time. Hermione was most prone to their abilities, followed quickly by Ron who since having been in the company of Harry for a portion of the holidays, had had to restrict his teenage pleasures down considerably due to lack of privacy.

The images of a particular blonde Veela striding across the field came into his mind, the idea of that particular one arousing him even further as he stroked his cock with more fervour. Next to him, Hermione's mind was a haze of pleasure, her cock throbbing in desperate need of release. Her free hand had taken to one of her breasts, massaging it, her palm grinding into her nipples as she rubbed her soft flesh. Adverse to the idea of her nipples being used for pleasure, Hermione instead favoured the fleshy handfuls, taking to playing with them squeezing them softly between her fingers. She continued to slide her hand faster and faster along her shaft, even going so far as to dribble saliva over her hand to speed up the pleasure.

The orgasm building in her stomach had ground to a halt, the succulent pleasures of her hand still building, but never surpassing the well inside her. She had hit the point. Her body was still rife with pleasure, but she could feel something within herself keeping her orgasm from bursting free. As if she stood on the very precipice of cumming, but her body neglected to take the last step. Her hand futilely sped up, her mind growing hazy through her desperate need to cum. Gritting her teeth, she stroked her cock with increased fervour, her face growing red with strain, her free hand even going so far as to rub her nipples, the added pleasure bringing her no closer to cumming. Letting her cock flop against her stomach, she threw her head back, cursing loudly, "Fuck! Fuck…"

"Hermione?" Ron exclaimed as he heard the person speak, the familiar tones of his bushy-haired friend echoing throughout the entire room. Strangely enough, Ron's hand lingered on his cock. Having stop stroking himself, he simply held his shaft, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers as he realised just who was beside him, playing with themselves alongside him.

"Ron? Oh, my god! Am I in the… oh god! How long have you been here? No don't answer that? I'll just… eh erm… I'll just go…" She says hesitantly, knowing that her cock wouldn't rest, that pit within her craving release. Her mind was already distracted, still lingering on sex event though she had far more pressing things to worry about. Instinctively covering her breasts as if Ron was watching, her mind tried to focus on the base emotion of embarrassment, but it lingered on the idea of an orgasm. Much to her dismay as she realised how wrong the situation was, yet the part of her who was logically thinking wasn't in control.

"What's wrong? You swore… loudly. You never swear…" Ron said, quickly without thinking, the part of him that was concerned taking control, stuffing his cock back inside his trousers as he realised that there must be something wrong if Hermione was like that. Even he wasn't stupid enough to not figure that out.

"I was frustrated… with… doesn't matter. We should go watch the match. People will be wondering where we are," Hermione said, the logical side of her mind urging her to go and get dressed, while the naughtier part, the part that had been starved for an orgasm for weeks urged a more perverse thought. Fuck Ron. As soon as it came, Hermione thrust it aside, her mind rifling through reasons why she shouldn't. Every reason fell through as her naughtier side practically screamed at her to do it.

"Frustrated with what? You know you can tell me," Ron asked, genuine care in his words as Hermione blushed wildly, debating with herself. There was the part of her who wanted to just leave, but a louder part that wanted her to invite Ron in. What if she let him see her and if he elected to help of his own volition? She wouldn't be doing anything. He'd be the one starting things even if she gave him a little nudge. Deciding that it was the only logical way forwards, despite knowing deep down that if it went wrong, it would go cataclysm.

"Erm…I suppose you could… eh… come see. If you want, that is…" Hermione stammered, adding the last portion quickly, so as to defer any responsibility.

Ron's eyes widened as he realised what she was suggesting. She had been playing with herself and was now inviting him into the same stall as her. In Ron's teenage adolescent mind this meant one thing. That and all the unattainable lewd scenarios displayed in the magazines he often saw, had skewed his perception of these kind of scenarios. Practically leaping out into main portion of the bathroom, he heard Hermione slowly open the door and as it swung open just enough, Ron laid eyes on the truth. Sliding down from her pert breasts, he felt his cock hardening until he laid his eyes between her legs and on her thick, rock hard cock. Strangely enough, the idea of a woman with a cock had crossed his mind before and he found himself surprisingly open to the concept. Yet In practice, when it was flung on him, not so much, "Blimey… is that a…a, you know?"

"Yeah! It's a penis…" Hermione exclaimed, her heart sinking as she suddenly realised just how she expected Ron to react. Even the orgasm crazed side of her body realised that this was how he was going to react in retrospect. Ron leapt back, his eyes widening at the sight as Hermione grabbed her jeans to cover herself up, "I know it's hideous and of course you would react like that, why would I think you wouldn't. Any guy would be like that if they saw a girl with a penis instead of a vagina…"

"No, it's just... I didn't expect you to be naked. Hell, I'd probably have the same reaction if you know… it was a… vagina," Ron explained, seeing Hermione blushing heavily at his reaction. Playing down his startled reaction, he lied about it being the shock appearance of her cock and tried to play it down as normal before he noticed something interesting that she said, "How did you hope I would react?"

"I don't know… this is stupid… Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just get dressed," Hermione said, moving to close the door, her cock flopping into view, causing her to focus on covering herself. Grabbing her top, she pulled it back over her breasts as Ron stopped the door with his foot.

"Wait… you said you were frustrated?" Ron said, trying to continue the conversation, realising that Hermione was a little self-conscious due to his own reaction.

"Well… I can't… I can't cum. I can do all the other stuff, but when it comes to the end, I just can't. Eh, Witches get to a certain age when they can't exactly finish themselves," Hermione explained, nervously stammering through word after word, trying to stop herself from continuing, but finding Ron's growing interest working in her favour. Ron slowly began to piece everything together.

"You were hoping I'd help you, weren't you? When you told me to come see?" Ron said, burying his head in the crook of his elbow as he debated what he was saying.

"A part of me… But that's stupid and wrong. Besides we're friends, it wouldn't be right… It was stupid to even think that you'd do that," Hermione said, moving to close the door yet again, but once again Ron stopped her as he made a bold suggestion.

"Don't be like that, Hermione. I'd be more than happy to… you know? Help out?" Ron stuttered, hesitant to look at Hermione, even though what he was suggesting would bring them closer than simply looking at each other.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully, dashing Ron's hope that she would politely decline, despite the part of him, strangely intrigued by the sizable cock between her legs and the petty side that was blushing due to the fact that she was bigger than he was.

"Yeah, could be fun. Besides how hard can all that be. I've gotten pretty good at using mine. Same thing, different… cock…" Ron mused, as he finally looked at Hermione, seeing the flicker of a smile as she acknowledged his awkward attempts to defuse the situation, her heart racing, giddy even, at the prospect of finally getting the chance to orgasm after so long.  
"Eloquently put, Ronald…" Hermione smirked as she let the door swing open, Ron taking a step in, but not deciding to close it. At this point, the prospect of anyone interrupting them was beyond either of their consideration and the erotic experimental air lingering between them was all that they were focussing on.

"So, how does this all… happen?" Ron asked timidly, expecting to start of slowly touching each other, exploring bodies, the whole experimental scenario as they grew accustomed to each other before one of them bent over and presented themselves. Him banking on Hermione offering to present herself, although certain logistical errors presented themselves as he wondered where he would put it. Some girls liked it in their arses, but it was often something romantic that couples grew into through trust. Not the first thing that they leapt into.

"Well, you could start on your knees?" she said rather quickly, the lustful side of her taking control as Ron's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't exactly what he meant by help as he glared down at the slick shaft, glistening with her pre-cum and saliva, shock still ringing in his head, "Woah, whoa? On my knees. You want me to suck it?"

"That's the easiest way." She lied, knowing full well that a simple handjob from Ron would tip her over the edge rather quickly, but she wasn't herself, a slight dominant side showing, one that Ron clued into and strangely liked. He always played her off as the bossy, prudish type, but that was attractive in its own ways he started to realise. Unaware that she was lying about the easiest way and was simply wanting to cum, he remembered the fact that he agreed to help, eying up the whole, thick piece of cock.

"Okay… okay… just a lollipop… a big dick shaped lollipop," he said, trying to convince himself as he sank to his knees, Hermione's eyes widening as she saw him so willingly and easily succumb to the idea, almost as if he wanted to. Smiling, she gasped, feeling his hot breath on her shaft, she leant back, letting Ron slowly wrap his hand around the base of her cock, holding it straight up. Any erectness that had dissipated during their emotional discussion quickly returned, her cock springing back to life, harder than it was before now that it was in Ron's hands.

Tentatively reaching forwards, Ron let his tongue slip between his lips, still shaking and hesitant to even touch her cock with it. Bottling his fears, he lay the flat of his tongue against her cock, running from the base all the way to the tip, curling the wet muscle around her glistening, pre-cum covered cockhead. Tracing his tongue across the tip, he expected the taste to be far saltier, at least by Seamus's perverted accounts from what he had been 'told' by her supposed previous conquests, but it wasn't. It tasted… palatable and as Hermione moaned loudly, he was spurred on, letting his tongue run along every inch of her cock, before settling on her head.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around her head, his tongue pressed flat against the base of his mouth as he simply held her cockhead in her mouth. Trying to breathe, he found that her cock blocked his mouth and so he concentrated through his nose, his mouth softly sucking her tip as saliva built in his mouth. Using it to lather her in his mouth, he was spurred on by the number of grunts and pleasured moans coming from Hermione's pleasured ridden face. Trying his hardest to shift his tongue, he unwittingly brushed his tongue against the flared curve of her cockhead, a deep throaty moan coming from her lips, prefaced by a loud erotic gasp as she subconsciously thrust her hips forward, implying where her desire lay.

Steadying himself, he slowly pushed his head down, holding her shaft steady as he felt her cockhead probe deeper into his mouth. He watched inch after inch slip past his curt, thin lips which were tightly spread around the thick shaft. As the third inch slipped inside, Ron's throat began to object as he gagged and spluttered around her cock. The four inches buried in his warm velvety mouth were eliciting the most pleasure Hermione had ever felt, as she felt herself tip slowly towards an orgasm, the barrier preventing her from cumming disintegrating, the familiar, yet long unknown sensation nearing ever closer.

Reaching his limit on taking cock into his mouth, he focused on pleasuring Hermione, the soft moans and whimpers coming from her lips quickly becoming some of the most erotic things Ron had ever heard. The way she sounded and pleasure he gave her was intoxicating and only inspired him to do more. Mimicking some of the magazines, he slowly began to work his head back and forth across the three inches of her monumental shaft, focusing on her tip, often parting his lips from her cock only to attentively lick all across her head before delving back into the blowjob, secretly hoping to take a little more each time. Eventually, he managed to work a fourth inch inside his throat, much to his perverse joy, before Hermione took over.

Slowly sliding her hand into his hair, Hermione softly encouraged his movements, guiding his mouth along her shaft as she kept his temp and pace in check. The bossier side of her overtook her as she indulged in the pleasures of Ron's mouth, making sure that her cock was grazed in the most sensitive areas. Ron couldn't really complain and didn't want to. His offer of help was so that he could help pleasure her and if she took control then that was fine by him. It was to be expect though. Slobbering over her delicious cock, Ron looked up at Hermione as she slowly pulled her top over her head, her naked body standing clear in the bathroom. He couldn't see her clearly, but he felt his own cock twitch as she let her hand wander to her breasts, softly massaging the sensitive teats as she moved Ron's head up and down her cock like an animate sex toy.

Pleasure began to consume and cloud her head as she felt the itch to lodge more cock inside Ron's throat. Subtly at first, Hermione began pushing him a little harder whenever her cock prodded the back of his throat, whispering for him to swallow beneath her breath. But as the itch grew more unpleased, she snapped, thrusting forwards while pulling Ron's cock towards her bushy crotch. His eyes widened as he felt his throat give way, seven inches of her length burying themselves down his throat. Gagging and convulsing around her cock, his throat was velvety and wet and tight. The perfect combination of delicious and wondrous pleasures enveloped her cock as she debated forcing his entire throat down on her cock, burying every inch she could, but ultimately decided to simply revel in the delicious seven inches she'd achieved so far.

Softly thrusting back and forth, she watched in awe as saliva spilled out of his mouth, dribbling over his chin as she fucked his throat. Much to her surprise, the only objection she had received was a startled push against her thighs as she initially thrusted inside, but now Ron seemed willing to her casual throat fucking. Accepting it, Hermione began rocking her hips back and forth, her cock prodding deeper and deeper into his throat, an eight-inch finding its way into his tight, wet hole.

Beyond the initial thrust, Ron felt himself slowly warming to the bossier side of Hermione, the more dominant side. There was something erotic about being dominated that set a fire in Ron's cock and having throat used ever so slightly had a certain perverted twinge to it. Not that he'd ever let Hermione know, otherwise she'd grow fond of it. Her balls swayed back and forth with each pleasurable thrust, never more than two inches leaving her throat at a given time before sliding slowly and softly back in. Her orgasm-addled mind was slowly getting closer and closer to that sumptuous release, but she craved more. And the image of the redheaded boy bent over ready for her cock was plaguing her mind.

Slowly pulling her cock back, she watched him splutter over the last few inches, every inch of her cock slick with saliva, even the ones that weren't lucky enough to be inside of Ron. Yet. Moaning at the cold biting air that surrounded her cock, she fell backwards on the toilet seat, watching Ron trying to recover.

"Oh fuck…" Hermione moaned as Ron fell backwards, saliva dribbling down his chin, strand still connecting her cock to his lips as she steadied herself against the wall. Choking through his words, Ron spluttered for a few moments, his voice a little raspy as he replied, "That was a bit rough Hermione… Jeez, almost choked me… Fuck…"

"Sorry… I don't know what happened to me… I kind of just lost control," She panted, the pleasure Ron gave her almost overwhelming as she neared her orgasm. He forced abstinence over the past few weeks neglected to make her more sensitive when it came to cumming, instead making her have to work it a bit harder.

"Don't worry about it… just try not to choke me and all that…" Ron spluttered, clambering to his feet, his cock pressing hard against his jeans as he looked Hermione up and down, her entire naked body on show for him, from her breasts to her saliva slick cock, "What do we do next… I mean, beyond the mouth stuff…"

"Erm… we could have sex?" Hermione asked tentatively, knowing full well that she'd have to go beyond handjobs and blowjobs if she wanted to cum. However, her lusty side wanted Ron to bend over, letting her ride him instead of the other way around. And there was a part of Hermione who knew that even after his loving attention to her cock, he wouldn't exactly be pleased about that suggestion

"You sure?" Ron asked, not wanting to be accused of pressuring her even though she had been rather roughly sliding her cock in and out of his throat, with him having very little control in the matter towards the end.

"I mean it's not the romantic option I was hoping for, but it's better than the alternative," she sighed, her mind a little disappointed that this wasn't prefaced with a romantic meal with someone she really cared about. She cared about Ron, but not in that way. At least she didn't think so. But her mind was slightly changing. She had hoped she'd have been able to wait long enough to have that moment, but it was better than the alternative. And from the descriptions of what happens to witches who neglect the drive for relief, Hermione never wanted to even wanted to read about it again, let alone witness, let alone experience it. Brushing it from her mind, she turned to Ron who had stumbled back into the open part of the bathroom. Following him, on shaking, pleasure ridden legs, she timidly suggested, "I suppose you should get naked?"

His eyes widened as he heard those words drift from her lips, the words that he had only fantasised in his most private of moments. They were few and far between at Hogwarts, but he still revelled in the idea of Hermione acting like that in his presence and now he no longer had to fantasise. Almost ripping his clothes, he tossed his jumper and t-shirt to one side, battling against his jeans before dropping them alongside his boxers. Kicking his shoes and socks to one side, he stood there naked, his cock twitching at the prospect of being inside Hermione, the teenage dream he had lived in his mind, albeit slightly different that it was now, finally coming to fruition. Hermione admired his body, toned and not nearly as podgy as she had imagined. She would even go as far to say above average. More so than Harry, who when she saw him, appeared leaner and a little scrawny. And Ron's cock was sizable as well. Larger than Harry's, at least by her estimate. Returning to reality, she said quickly and to the point, "Bend over then…"

"Wait me? I thought I was going to…" Ron stammered, his heart racing unwillingly towards that idea, his cheeks clenching in anticipation and a little fear.

"It only works for Witches when we give," Hermione quickly lied, not wanting to pass up the chance of fucking Ron, not after seeing how delectable he was beneath his clothing. She would deal with the aftermath of her lie later, but now she was only focused on the tight, welcoming hole that he was about to present her.

"Okay… just don't ram it in…" Biting his lip, he agreed turning towards the sinks and slowly bending over, looking at himself in the mirror, his nerves settled by the sight of the slender, beautiful girl striding up behind him.

Hermione bit her lip as she admired Ron's arse. Much to her surprise there was a lot to admire. Plump and fleshy, but in the good kind of way. The way that looked simply delectable. Tentatively, she reached her hands forwards, placing one on each of his cheeks, spreading them apart. His cock and balls dangled beneath, but her true prize lay winking at her. His tight puckered arse, untouched lay there before her, willingly. Breathing steadily, Ron waited as Hermione guided her saliva slick head towards his hole, gently prodding arse, begging for entrance.

Managing to secure the tip in a slight opening, Hermione slowly began to work it in. He was unbearably tight, his face contorted in discomfort as she tried to weave her way inside him, but to no avail. Trying to calm himself and relax, Ron tried to open himself up. Letting go of his ass cheeks, Hermione used both her hands to try and work the tip in, using her thumb to peel apart his arsehole, finally finding her entrance. The very tip of her cock managed to find a way inside and as she slowly pushed forward, she watched his unbelievably tight arse envelop her cockhead, wrapping snugly around her head, both lovers sharing a moan, Ron's more in discomfort than pleasure.

It was strange. His asshole ached from being stretched, yet everywhere her cock touched was lit up with pleasure, his entire insides revelling in the new entrant. The pain from his ring being stretched was stronger than anything, but the hints of pleasure made it bearable. At least Hermione was easing him in, letting him warm to the sudden intruder. After a reassuring nod from Ron, she continued.

Holding him steady by the hips, she slowly began to push forwards, easing her cock slowly inside him. Inch after inch worked its way through his hole, the bulging thickness stretching him wider with each inch, albeit slightly. Groaning in pleasure, Hermione listened to Ron's grunts as she made half of her cock at home inside him. The pleasure was unbelievable. The tightness, the softness of his insides were hugging and squeezing her cock delightfully, the pulsating convulsions of his adjusting arse doing wonders for her nearing orgasm. Softly thrusting the last few inches' inside him, she pressed the fuzzy tuft of pubic hair against his soft arse cheeks, their balls slapping softly together as she gave him a moment to adjust.

Ron's eyes bulged, but slowly drifted into pleasure as he grew accustomed to the length. Every inch that slid inside him brought pain, but suddenly her tip had ground against a sensitive spot, his prostate. Wealth after wealth of pleasure flooded his body as her cock teased and massaged his prostate, his entire arse filled with her cock. Thank god It was lubricated. As he adjusted, he felt her softly beginning to ease out, gently thrusting a few inches in and out of his ass, painstakingly slowly working them back in. While the devil inside her told her to pound his arse into oblivion, she stayed slowly thrusting back in, the light slaps of their saliva slick balls bouncing off each other.

Gently fucking him, Hermione's eyes lit up when he elicited a soft moan. Taking this as her cue, she slowly slid her cock all the way out of his arse until only the tip remained snugly inside before easing it back in. Not wanting to increase the roughness or pace of her thrusts, she simply expanded into working every inch of her cock in and out of his clutching, willing arse, savouring each time his arse greedily enveloped her once more. Rubbing and pulling on the soft flesh of his arse, she revelled in the sounds of the balls colliding a little louder, but more infrequent. She relished each thrust, her cock trying to probe deeper, but only getting massaged by his glorious insides.

Clenching his fists, there was a part of Ron that wanted her to speed up. His cock was twitching wildly in pleasure, each grinding thrust against his prostate almost enough to tip him over the edge. That and the soft timid moans of Hermione, which grew bolder and bolder by the second as she succumbed to pleasure and perversion of the scenario. Speeding her soft thrusts up ever so slightly, she dribbled a mouthful of saliva across her cock, making sure it remained lubricated, ultimately speeding her thrusts up ever so slightly. But she didn't want to hammer into him. She didn't want to pound him until no tomorrow. Not until, they had grown accustomed to it. Even though the lusty side of her begged for it. Biting her lip, she decided to put it to a vote.

"Can I go harder?" Hermione whispered, bending over Ron, pressing her soft breasts into his back, sliding the entirety of her cock inside him in one thrust. Nibbling softly at his ear, she asked to use his hole, to finally get the orgasm she craved and the response she got was not only a yes, but a surprise in every respect of the word.

"Please…" he moaned, grunted as she shifted slightly inside him, the pressure of her cock against his prostate driving his mind crazing. The ache had all but faded, replaced by wave after wave of rousing pleasure, pleasure that was only halted by her caring question. As he murmured the word, ecstasy hanging in every word he breathed, he felt her breasts leave his back and her hips slowly draw themselves out of Ron. Feeling himself empty once again, he moaned, only to have his voice stifled by a rough, pounding thrust deep inside him. His voice disappeared entirely, replaced by a silent grunt of pure pleasure, a horny grin on Hermione's face as she prepared her second thrust.

Pounding back in, a moan escaped Ron's lips as he buried his head in the mess of hair above him, biting his lip to stop him from screaming in pain and pleasure. The slapping of their balls colliding filled the room, louder than ever, if slightly less frequent. Slower more powerful, thrusts shook both their bodies in pleasure, Ron's given a wave of pure orgasmic delight with every thrust and Hermione's pleasure becoming more a building wave. Groaning and grunting together, Hermione began to loosen Ron up, feeling her thrusts quicken in pace, the slaps echoing throughout the room growing louder and louder as their voices joined that chorus. Their moans were unrivalled as they forgot where they were, both simply craving orgasms as Hermione started to pull Ron's hips back onto her cock, each thrust getting deeper and deeper thus, Ron's cock swinging back and forth, the sensitive head often bouncing of his stomach adding another degree of pleasure to the comparatively rough sex they were having.

"Hey Ron, you've been a while. The match is about too… oh…" Harry said, as he opened the door and peeked into the room. The two had been gone for a while and Harry was curious as to what was taking them so long. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Hermione and Ron, Hermione's attention not even faltering from the task at hand as she slowly began to go harder, fucking Ron with increased fervour. Ron's face went bright red as he tried to stop what they were doing, but Hermione kept going. Even in his panicked embarrassed state, Ron noticed Harry didn't even seem surprised, a victorious smirk etched on his face as he said "Sorry guys, I'll come back later I suppose."

"Harry it's not what it looks like!" Ron called after him through pleasure grunts, Ron's cock twitching as Hermione set him back on track, his mind swamped with pleasure as her thrusts became rougher and more frequent, much to Ron's tastes. Harry closed the door, a smirk on his face as he returned to Ginny, leaving his two best friends to their fun, hardly able to contain himself as he sat back down next to Ginny.

Ron's mind quickly turned back to the task at hand as Hermione wove her hand into his hair, roughly jerking him back into position, making Ron moan at her more dominant touch. Even the logical side of Hermione had succumbed to the pleasure coursing through their bodies, every single part of her wanting to cum and cum hard. Holding Ron's hips roughly, she made sure to keep him in place, roughly driving her hips back and forth, hammering her cock deep into his hole, her tip twitching inside him as her constant pre-cum lubricated his insides, making her deeper sawing thrusts easier to accommodate.

Fucking her new-found boy in his arse, Hermione gritted her teeth, making sure to get as deep as she could with each thrust, but also ensuring that every inch of her cock was withdrawn, before lodging itself back in. Her breasts, as small as they were, were bouncing wildly in their place, her nipples hard. Ron had started grunting loudly, his cock twitching, ready to cum, but wanting to feel Hermione cum first before her even dared. Out of simple respect for what he promised her. Her hands massaged his ass cheeks, plucking and pulling the soft cheeks as she spread his hole roughly in two, the pain starting to flare up inside Ron, only adding the pleasure.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ron groaned loudly, his knees almost giving way as his cock pulsating, strand after strand of cum spurting out across the floor of the bathroom. His arse tightened around Hermione's cock, making it harder for her to drive into him, but it didn't deter her. She was adamant on milking her cock using his hole and as he came, his arse clenching, it simply made him tighter for her.

A few quick pumps into his clenching arse and she came, several long strands of cum painting his insides. The sensation of being pumped full of cum milked a few more drops from Ron as he collapsed, sinking to his knees, Hermione's twitching cock slipping out of his hole. Not even having to touch it, Hermione spurted a few more strands of cum, landing on his arse, back and shoulders, even going so far as to land on his thighs. Every last drop squeezed itself out of her cock as she breathed rapidly, trying to recover from the orgasm. From the relief. Her mind began to clear as she realised how rough she had been and what she had done, a flair of embarrassment flushing behind her cheeks as she looked down at Ron.

"Wow… that was… something…" Ron grunted as he slid down onto the floor, wincing as his ass hurt from the light pressure of sitting down. His back was covered in cum, but much to both Ron and Hermione's amusement, they watched the bathroom clean itself, the immaculate state returning due an innate enchantment. Smirking, he rested on his side, trying to find a comfortable way to sit as Hermione slid down beside him, her cock slowly softening, the relief of an orgasm becoming simply mind blowing.

"It really was… sorry about… being a bit rougher, I don't know what came over me. I've not cum in a long time. I guess, I kind of lost it…" Hermione apologised her hand resting on Ron's thigh, softly massaging his ass cheek. The sensitive, intimate touch was lost on Ron, but the fact that she could touch Ron like this without confusion or sudden shock meant more to her than that romantic moment she craved. Smiling, she looked up at his eyes, the pain of her less that gentle fucking still lingering, but the sentiment of his consent standing more powerful inside her.

"Don't mention it…" he grunted, finding a position that didn't sit to bluntly on his aching hole. The pain would pass, but the fact that he had sex with Hermione Granger trumped it all. Even if it wasn't as he imagined it. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I suppose explaining this to Harry will be a little awkward."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Hermione chuckled, casting her thoughts back to when she interrupted him and Ginny, knowing full well that if Harry tried to play out her and Ron as an excuse for anything, his secret may slip. And Ron would be far more unwelcoming that Harry ever be. Seeing as it was his little sister that Harry was balls deep inside. Ron was very protective. Smirking, Hermione also added, "Besides, he'll have to get used to it… we have a whole year ahead of us…"

"A whole year? You're not suggesting?" Ron said, his heart fluttering as she suggested a more extended relationship beyond that off this moment. Yeah, she might have needed a little help every now and again, but this implied a more permanent endeavour. Holding Ron's cheek, she slowly leant in, pressing her lips against his, her cock grinding against his as they kissed passionately. Moaning softly into each other, Hermione broke the kiss, smiling as she said, "Far more romantic than I thought…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You were right," Harry smiled as he slid back into the seat beside Ginny, her eyes flying wide open as she glanced towards the bathroom, the Minster for Magic's words echoing throughout the entire stadium as they chatted. "Was I? So, you owe me five galleons?" she said ecstatically, the money being far beyond what she was concerned with, hoping to be able to suddenly develop the ability to see through walls in order to see into the bathroom. Tugging Ginny back into her seat, Harry smiled.

"About them having sex, yes. But you owe me the galleons…" Harry added, his smile growing even wider as her mouth fell open, gaping in shock and awe.

"No! He wasn't?" she simply said, Harry having to hold Ginny in place to stop her from rushing to the bathroom to confirm what he was saying. It was less the fact that It was his brother, because with anyone else, she would have been far more disgusted than she was. But it was the fact it was Hermione, especially after the disapproving interruption she gave Harry and her.

"What would you expect?" Harry smirked as Ginny, craned her neck once more, the stadium erupting into applause as the snitch burst into life and players darted back and forth across the pitch, the World Cup beginning, "I can't believe you bet five galleons on Ron being on top. You know he was in there with Hermione, right?"

"I don't suppose I could pay in another way?" she smiled seductively, overacting the sexy demeanour to the point that it was laughable.

"No, I'll take the galleons," he laughed, winking at her as Krum almost burst through the glass into the Top Box as he fought the Irish seeker for the snitch.

"I can't believe she gave me stick about you right before she went off and did this…" Ginny said, sulking ever so slightly as Hermione's hypocrisy before the stadium burst into applause, the Irish chasers, coordinating an impressive manoeuvre, not only scoring, but knocking Krum of the trail of snitch.

"It's probably for the best," Harry said, an even bigger smile stretching over his face as he realised just how brilliant the situation was.

"How so?" she asked, both curious and dubious of his joy, the situation appearing to her as something that would make the year a pain in the arse. Well more so than Harry and her relationship, which up until this point had largely been about pain in the arses. Only the pain was prefaced by incredulous pleasures. She had no doubt Hermione and Ron would have a similar experience, but Ginny would only suffer from the two being together. That was until Harry mentioned what he was grinning about.

"We'll, they're gonna try to explain themselves to me at some point. And I'll put ten galleons on the fact that that is gonna be the funniest thing to happen this entire year," Harry smiled, offering his hand, which Ginny gladly took as she laughed at the idea of Ron explaining taking Hermione's cock in ass. There was no chance that she was gonna miss listening in on that!

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I intended to make it a little shorter than the last one, but somehow it just became as long as it did. Ah well, more for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy this and remember that the name of the story will be changing. I will also be taking a few creative liberties with the source material to make certain events happen, but it will be largely similar to the events of the book. A few tweaks here and there. But plenty of smutty fun, with an underlying story about sex.**

 **Also, I would be interested to know how interested people would be about the story. Would you prefer the focus to be almost entirely on the smut with a few things to string it together, or would you prefer to have equal portions story and smut? What kind of ratio would you guys be interested in seeing? I have the story planned, it's just a case of how much of each chapter do I devote to expanding that story? Would love to know opinions on the rations you'd like to see! And any pairings! I have the story planned, but there is room to emphasise on other pairings if people wish. And I would also love to know thoughts on gay content? The implication of male/male is far different the shemale/male and so I would like to gauge the audience base before including that kind of stuff! Thanks!**

 **Another important detail I want to emphasise. This won't be the kind of story that utilises one pairing for one chapter and then throws them away. There will be a multitude of pairings, but there will be quite a few recurring ones that explore different kinds of sex instead of just having a new pairing ever chapter.**

 **On another note, this point will be added to every chapter uploaded this week (16/01/2017). I am starting a two-week job today and will be incredibly busy over the next two weeks. On top of that job, I have a writing job and this hobby, so I must prioritise. So, for the next two weeks, I might not be able to update every story I promised to. I will try for at least a new chapter for at least two stories for the first week and the second week will be an update to the two I missed. Saying that, I might not even be able to do that. But I will return to four new updates on the week beginning (06/02/2017). Apologies.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 3: Sinister Pleasures

**Author's Note: Hey guys, apologies for the brief term of absence. Work was pretty hectic the past two weeks and I haven't had time to sit down and write. But we are back with weekly updates! So, lots to be excited about!**

 **I want clarify a few things about the story, a few reviews that were left. I wasn't entirely clear, but the story will focus around Harry for the most part with him featuring sexually in the most number of chapters. However, I will be including other male characters alongside Harry. Ron appears in half as many chapters as Harry and the rest of the guys even fewer. There will be quite a few shemale/shemale chapters as well.**

 **In regards as to which guys will be appearing, they are listed as follows: Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Krum, Cedric and Neville. They all appear a few times, but Harry the most with Ron in second. Most of the time characters overlap into multiple pairing chapters and the plan isn't finalised. So, those here for Harry will have plenty of Harry to enjoy. I must also stress that there is a focus on shemale/shemale chapters as well.**

 **The reason I want to vary the pairings is because if it's always Harry, then telling a narrative story is difficult. Writing a story that is portrayed purely through Smut can be difficult, but restricting yourself to having every chapter include Harry is even harder. Not to mention that it will keep the story fresh and the variety of interactions and scenarios and motivations can be explored. It also keeps my interest in the story, thus keeping the story alive. And that's what it's all about!**

 **Hope you guys understand that. There just seemed to be a few people wondering about the ratios of characters and the fact that Harry won't be starring throughout. Some reassurance that people enjoy other characters beyond Harry would be appreciated, so a review wouldn't go amiss.**

 **Also, what are people's thoughts on including gay content? I'm not talking about having entire chapters dedicated to guys fucking guys. Rather the occasional interaction when having a threesome? For example, Harry/Ron/Hermione. If Hermione said it would be hot if Harry sucked Ron's dick, would you guys be okay with that or nah?**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Sinister Pleasures

The campsite erupted in plumes of smoke, the charred carcasses of tents, crumbling into ash as fire surged through the camp, rippling with noticeable control as it spewed from the tips of wands. Death Eaters strode like kings, their masks a ghastly white as fire raged bright. Ministry officials leapt forwards, surges of red light blasting towards them, only to be quickly cast aside. Swarms of people charged in all directions, some lunging for the safety of the treeline, other racing to grab their portkeys and others simple picking a direction and running.

However, amidst the chaos and destruction, Draco strode with purpose, pushing aside those in his way, his wand grasped tightly in his fingers. His father had told him to run, only he had different plans, his mind rushing through the quickest possible pathway. Breaking into a light jog, he burst through a crowd of people running for their lives, the noticeable lump of a body knocked unconscious below his feet. Striding straight across the lump, he darted around a collection of tents, arriving in what used to be a small collection of market stalls.

Rushing across the small clearing to a battered old tent, collections of wild rubbish piled high, an old wizard speeding back and forth as he shovelled what he considered his most valuable pieces into a small bag. Sheathing his wand, Draco began to riffle roughly through the mounds of rubbish, his hands brushing the piles to one side, his face flustered. The sinking feeling rose within his stomach as he began to realise what was happening. Unable to find it, he turned to the old wizard, bellowing over the sounds of chaos, "Where is it? Old man, where is it?"

"Where is what?" the man stammered fearfully in response as he slung his bag over his shoulder preparing to apparate at a moment's notice. Craning his neck around his crumbling shelter, he caught a glimpse of the black hooded figures moving swiftly through the shell of the once mighty campsite.

"The ring? Where is the ring? I saw it here earlier!" Draco bellowed, the amassing group of robed men dancing through his peripheral vision as they neared ever closer. Seeing the man about to dissapparate in fear, Draco lunged across the counter, grabbing him firmly by the lapels of his robes and holding him In place.

"I sold it!" he said, the whites of his eyes showing as he saw the Death Eaters, stride slowly around one of the tents, chasing after a group of fleeing wizards. Shrinking into his robes to try and evade the sight of the twisted followers of the forgotten dark lord, he tried to free himself of Draco's grip.

"To who?" he roared once more, his grip slackening on the old wizard, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on edge as he glanced quickly backwards. He could see the Death Eaters turning, their gaze landing on Draco and the merchant, the group slowly moving towards them.

"I don't know! Some bushy-haired girl! Had a nice behind…" the old Wizard replied, his mind briefly clouded as he remembered the young girl to whom he had sold the ring. The throw away comment was enough to distract Draco, confuse him just enough that his grip dissolved allowing for the wizard to apparate. Cursing loudly, he slammed his fist against the table, several trinkets falling to the ground, before he turned to face the Death Eaters.

One strode directly towards him, wand drawn prepared to cast a spell only for another to wrench his arm away. Confused for a moment, the two Death Eaters, shared a brief look, shrouded behind their masks before the one who intend on cursing Draco, turned in the other direction beckoning the others to follow him. The hooded figure who had stopped the first, stared at Draco, their eyes briefly connecting before the Death Eater nodded. Despite the heavy adornments of robes and thick layers, the definite feminine curvature was apparent beneath it all.

Steeling his nerves, he turned and broke into a sprint, trying to curb his frustration. He could hear the screams and cries of those facing the Death Eaters slowly fade into the distance as Draco caught up with the crowds of people desperately trying to grab their portkeys. Pushing his way through the crowds, knocking person after person out of his way, he caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron, their faces flustered as the scanned the crowds. Before he could register the possibility that Granger could possibly be the Bushy-Haired girl, he felt his arm tugged to one side.

Glancing to his right, he saw Pansy, a small hairbrush in her hand. The look of panic was emblazoned on her face as she offered the brush towards Draco, her voice barely sounding over the panic, "Let's go Draco!"

Grabbing the portkey, the two were suddenly pulled from their place amidst the crowd, their bodies lurched forwards and the spun through the air. Unable to distinguish where they were, the waited a moment, their bodies unnervingly nauseous. Letting go of the small brush, they quickly toppled to the ground, their bodies slamming painfully into the polish granite and marble of the Malfoy Manor. Grunting painfully, Draco head ached as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you alright Draco?" Pansy said instantly through a pained grunt, her back arching against the stone as she writhed in uncomfortable pain. The initial displeasure of the port-key wore of and was replaced by the hardened landing. Turning to face Draco who has leapt to his feet, awkwardly pacing back and forth across the main hall, his hand sweeping his hair back in a panic. Concerned, she called, "Draco? Draco say something."

"I'm fine!" he spat, his mind rife with possibilities. He needed that ring and now someone had taken it before him, with nothing but a weak description to follow. Sighing heavily, he strode slowly up the stairs in silence leaving Pansy as she staggered to her feet, her footing shaky to say the least.

"Were those Death Eaters back there? I thought they all finished when you know who died?" she said as she sped after Draco, her leg almost giving away as she sprinted after the boy. The curious part of her overtook the caring and fixated lover as she fretted over the implications of the Death Eater's return.

"Well obviously they didn't," Draco sneered, her distraction doing very little to actually calm him as he tried to plan out his next move. There would be hundreds if not thousands of 'bushy haired' witches that attended the World-Cup and narrowing them down to the right one would be nigh impossible.

"What's wrong Draco? You're all… flustered," Pansy said as Draco rounded the corner. Snaking her arm around his neck, Pansy was quickly brushed away. Bursting into his bedroom, Draco stood there for a moment as Pansy caught up with him. A large four poster bed was in the middle of the room, dressed with black and emerald green sheets, the wood a darker shade to contrast the white marble floor. His desk in the corner was laden with hastily scrawled letters addressed to him, each one gibberish to anyone else who dared glance at them. A small bathroom led off from the side of the room. Catching up with him, Pansy draped herself over his shoulder lovingly cradling her head in the crook of his neck, "I could help?"

"No, you couldn't…" he sighed, his mind fleeting back to Hermione. The odds of her being the one who bought the ring ranged from astronomical to downright unbelievable, but Draco found himself with no other choice. How many bushy-haired women did he know who also went to the cup. If he was going to search for all of them, he considered that he should maybe start with the one he knew.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked a smiled stretching across her face as she tried to lean in for a kiss, hoping Draco might return the favour, only to have him wrestle his way out of her grasp.

"Yes!" he bellowed, frustrated. Circling his bed, he clambered onto the soft mattress, propping himself against the headboard as he contemplated his options. The room fell silent for a minute before Draco turned to Pansy expectantly, "Well? Why do you think we're in my bedroom? Why aren't you getting naked?"

"Really Draco? After all that you want to…" Pansy began, her mind struggling to figure out how after all that Draco wanted to have sex. Before she could finish, Draco interrupted, his voice almost tired.

"Just get naked…" he sighed, burying his forehead in his hand before looking back up at Pansy. She was dressed rather seductively. She wore a simple pair of jeans that appeared incredulously tight, framing he rather petite arse. She wore a tight black jacket over top of a black shirt, a pair of black boots protecting her feet. Regardless of what lay beneath, Draco found her to be somewhat attractive. Even if during his first encounter with the girl, his hopes of traditional sex were dashed. He had his reasons for picking Pansy and not some other Slytherin slut.

"Okay baby," she smiled, her hips starting to sway, slowly at first. She turned her body, the swaying motion of her arse almost intoxicating as she dropped her jacket to the side. Flaunting what she had, she was quick to unbutton her shirt, draping it over her shoulders before peeling it slowly down her back. The emerald green fabric of her bra was swiftly revealed as she tossed the garment to one side, her show beginning to tire on Draco. The growing bulge between his legs longed to see some flesh.

Bending at the waist, she pushed her bum backwards, slowly unbutton her jeans before peeling them back over her pert arse cheeks, the tight fabric of her emerald thong framing what flesh she had. Sliding her jeans down to her ankles, she drew her wand making swift work of her boots which slid themselves off with ease. Standing in only her underwear, a part of Pansy started to grow on the scenario, the past events of the evening slowly dissipating as the empowering feeling of eroticism took over her body.

Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra, the tight-fitting piece of clothing slipping away as she clasped it too her chest. Turning to face Draco, she adorned a sly smirk as she teased him with glimpses of her small chest. Seeing a flicker of annoyance in Draco, she dropped the bra, her small, rather flat chest falling free, each of her tits capped off with tiny little nipples. Gently massaging them as she danced, she hooked both of her nipples between her fingers, tweaking them slightly and pulling on them, watching Draco's hand subconsciously paw at his crotch.

"Hurry up!" Draco snapped as he felt his cock harden exponentially. As Pansy gasped, almost startled, Draco let the dogmatic side of him take over, explaining himself and the fervour he was currently in, "I was planning to buy something at the cup… But someone else got to it before I could."

Hurriedly sliding her fingers inside the tiny string of her thong, Pansy worked it down her thighs, dropping the pair of panties to the ground and stepping out of them. Her arse was a little flat, with hint of her tight little arse hole, ever so slightly agape from past experiences, winking from between her cheeks. However, down between her thighs lay her cock. Smaller than most, despite having hit the point where it would have grown to full length, Pansy's shaft was currently flaccid, the mood of the moment dashed by Draco's need for swiftness. It dangled at three inches soft and only four once hardened, much to Draco's appreciation.

When he and Pansy first did this only a year ago, he was startled to say the least when her cock flopped out from beneath her robes. If it weren't for the fact that he was horny, he wouldn't have gone any further, but he begrudgingly bent her over and the pair lost their virginity together, much to Pansy's excitement. But as Draco suddenly learnt the truth about his various female classmates, he became more and more disdainful, annoyed that he may never feel the touch of a woman's pussy without sullying his cock with a muggle. So, he settled on Pansy, who's cock remained amongst the smallest he encountered and the least noticeable.

Clambering onto the bed, she slowly crawled along the sheets, kneeling in between Draco's legs as she smiled seductively up at him. His hand left his crotch, but was quickly replaced by Pansy's swift hands. Unhooking his trousers, she peeled them down his legs a little before drawing his boxers slowly down his thighs. His thick shaft flopped against his stomach, his bulbous tip winking at Pansy as she wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his cock, holding him at full mast.

Standing at seven inches, Draco's cock appeared far thicker than most. Whilst he had never measured it exactly, it was extraordinarily thick, much to Pansy's enjoyment. Licking her lips at the sight, she slowly stroked her hand along his shaft, feeling it pulsate beneath her grasp. He had shaven his crotch and balls hairless, the thin wisps of silvery hair appearing unattractive in his eyes. And obstructive whenever Pansy's mouth found itself wrapped around his cock. Which was more often than not if, Draco had anything to say about it.

"What was it?" she smiled, her eyes flickering as she let her hand slowly work its way up and down his cock, her hand drifting between her own legs as she softly squeezed and pawed at the small shaft she bore. Gently fondling herself, she brought her four inches to full mast, her hand focusing on the sensitive flesh of her tip. Laying her head on Draco's thigh, she lazily stroked his cock, her lips pressing softly against the base of his thick shaft as she gazed doe eyed up at her lover. She felt her hand grow slicker as a dribble of pre-cum appeared from the tip of her cock, making her bite her lip in anticipation of a taste.

Parting her lips, Pansy wrapped them tightly around the tip of Draco's cock, her tongue wrapping itself around his head, coaxing a dribble of pre-cum from the tip. Moaning loudly, Draco watched her slowly work her tongue across his head, her greedy little mouth savouring every drop of pre-cum that came her way. She had grown accustomed to the taste, even developing a desire for it. While she suckled delicately on his cockhead, she made sure to continue her slow methodical jerking, each movement milky more and more pre-cum for her to enjoy as she lathered his head with her saliva.

Adjusting her position, Pansy opened up her throat, the tight constricted hole ready to accept his delicious shaft. Slowly sliding her lips along his cock, she let inch after inch slip past her lipstick painted lips. Her tongue began to get trapped as his cock grew thicker, the muscle becoming pinned against the base of her mouth as she eyed up the base of his cock. She had grown experienced over the past year since their first encounter. Having managed to only work her lips across the first three inches of his cock, she soon trained herself to accept six, the last one still eluded her today. At least while she was voluntarily sucking his cock. She could manage the last inch if Draco was kind enough to offer a little… encouragement.

The sixth inch disappeared inside her throat before she began to gag and splutter, the last inch pushing her too far. Convulsing around his shaft, she withdrew to comfortable lengths, working her lips back and forth across his shaft. Her lip stick had made a ring around the sixth inch mark, a testament to her ability. Somewhat proud, she continued to work her lips and throat along his shaft, his tip continuing to spew pre-cum into her throat which she swallowed greedily, loving the taste. His balls would occasionally swing enough to slap her chin, but rarely enough to make a habit of it.

Closing her eyes, she focussed on moving her mouth methodically back and forth, the sensation of a thick shaft plundering her tight little throat causing her hand to start to speed up along her own cock. Jerking herself off with increased fervour, she looked up to Draco, only to find his gaze elsewhere, pondering something and ignoring the loving attention she was devoting to his gorgeous cock.

"A ring. A very powerful ring. Old fool probably didn't even know it's value. But someone else bought it before I could even get there," Draco explained, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Pansy suckle on his cock, working her lips across his shaft. Her body may be lacking in the places he desired, but she made effort in learning how to suck his cock. Her tongue darted around his thick shaft as she slid her lips back and forth. The added pleasure was bringing his cock closer and closer to an orgasm, an orgasm he didn't want to have until he had sunk his cock balls deep into her tight, little arse.

Drawing her lips slowly back along his shaft, she made sure that her tongue grazed every portion of his delicious cock before she popped the head of his cock out from between her lips. Moaning ever so slightly as she did so, she slid her hand along his shaft, her thumb rubbing back and forth across the tip of his cock, the simple touch enough to send shivers of orgasmic pleasure through his entire body. Removing her hand from her own cock, she brought it up to Draco's balls, gentle fondling them, coating them in her pre-cum which was laden upon her hand. Smiling up at Draco, she gently stroked his cock as she tried to catch his attention.

"Who bought it?" she asked dumbly as she jerked his cock, her hand speeding back and forth across the sensitive flesh with ease, her saliva acting as the perfect lubricant. Planting soft kisses along his shaft, she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock, her tongue darting from between them to dance across the sensitive purple head. Biting his lip, Draco clenched his fists, her tongue curving around his bulbous tip eliciting a wealth of delicious pleasure.

Wrapping the tip of her tongue around Draco's shaft, Pansy made special care and attention to lather every inch of his cock with saliva. Working her tongue slowly down his shaft, she made sure to continue sliding her hand up and down the shaft, using the saliva she coated it with as lubrication. Passing her thumb over the very tip of his cock, she smeared a small amount of pre-cum across her finger which she used to coated his cock to an even more lubed shimmer. As she neared the base of his cock, she smiled, seeing the ring of dark lipstick around the point of his cock that she had enveloped. A mark of her ability and a source of a certain degree of naughty, perverse pride.

Leaving his shaft, but continuing to stroke it, she wrapped her lips around one of Draco's balls, passing her tongue back and forth across the sensitive organ, making sure to coat the entirety of his sack with her saliva. Popping the ball out of her mouth with an audible pop, she quickly enveloped it once more, playing with it as she passed it and out of her mouth, her tongue making constant efforts to please Draco. Moving onto the second ball, milked a few more drops of pre-cum from his tip, the pleasure building around his testicles.

Popping his second ball out of her mouth, she quickly latched her tongue back onto his shaft, sliding it back up towards his head. Giving his tip a few licks, she enveloped his cock once more. With no difficulty, she slipped six inches back into her throat, using her mouth to flex around his delicious shaft. Her hand latched onto his balls, while the other snaked its way around the one inch of his cock that she couldn't swallow, gently stroking it. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft, she pulled her lips back up to his head taking a small breather before diving back for more of his sumptuous cock.

"The old man said it was some bushy-haired girl," Draco moaned, his hand resting atop Pansy's head as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her eyes widened as she felt the force on the back of her neck and the all too familiar feeling of Draco's grip. He began to slowly push her down, feeling her lips spasm around each inch of his cock that disappeared into her mouth. As she neared the sixth inch, she felt her throat begin to flex, tightening around his shaft, hesitant to take anymore. Draco had other ideas. Snaking his fingers amidst her hair, he forced her to bob her lips up and down for a moment before roughly pushing her head towards his crotch, the very last inch of his cock pushing back her defences as her lips pressed against the base of his shaven, hairless cock. Moaning he finished, "Fool dissapparated before I could ask anything else."

Pansy's throat began to spasm wildly as the last inch of his cock forcefully probed her throat. Unable to fight his grip, she tried to relax as much as she could, but found her throat would disagree. Saliva began to build in her mouth and she was unable to swallow it due to the large cock lodge deep in her throat. The width of his shaft was stretching her lips unbelievably as she tried her hardest to adjust to the thick piece of cock in her mouth. Draco let out a low and deep moan, the pleasure of having his entire cock submerged in a tight, hot, wet hole enough to make him want to fill her mouth to the brim with his cum.

Strengthening his grip around her hair, he began to slowly bring her mouth up along his shaft, dragging her unwillingly along his cock. Her tongue was pinned against the base of her mouth by the thick meat that was sliding out and as she finally got comfortable with amount of cock in her mouth, Draco slammed her head back down. His crotch came to meet her lips, the lipstick mark she had left at the sixth inch disappearing and instead being pressed against the base of his cock. Coughing around his cock, a strand of saliva slipped from between her lips, dribbling down her chin and even onto her pert, little tits.

Picking up in speed, Draco began to build a rhythm. Drawing Pansy's mouth back and forth across his cock, using her mouth simply as a hole to sink his cock. Wrapping a second hand in amongst her hair, Draco began to thrust his hips upwards, fucking Pansy's throat as he made sure every thrust sank every last inch of his cock into her throat. Her throat kept contracting around his cock, adding to his pleasure, but only serving to make her even more uncomfortable. Shifting her position, she pushed herself up onto all fours, her hand snaking down to her own cock.

Gently jerking herself of as his cock forcefully probed her mouth, her throat being used for Draco's pleasure, Pansy began to moan around his cock. Rubbing her thumb back and forth across her tip, she moaned insatiably, sending orgasmic vibrations through Draco's cock. Gritting his teeth, Draco let the pleasure and eroticism of the moment consume him, fucking Pansy's throat with all his fervour. Tiring ever so slightly, he returned to a slow methodical rhythm, his orgasm edging nearer and nearer. Using his one hand to guide her along his cock, he thought about whether it could be Hermione.

"It could be Granger? I mean what other bushy-haired girl do we know…" Draco mused, his hand continuing to pull Pansy up and down, speeding up ever so slightly as saliva began to pour from her mouth, dribbling down the side of his shaft, lubricating it to a thin shimmer, "Or Lavender? No, she'd have no reason to buy a ring. Only reason a dumb slut like her would buy it is because it's shiny."

Taking his hand of Pansy's head, he let her come up for air. Sliding her lips back along his shaft, she gasped wildly as she let his saliva slicken cock flop against his stomach, smearing across his skin. Breathing wildly, she felt her throat continue to spasm as she tried to steady her breathing. Her hand instinctively returned to his cock, jerking his saliva soaked cock with her hand, while her other hand had never even left her own cock. The idea of his Draco's more dominant side aroused her, but she still longed for a more sensual encounter.

"It could be anyone. No doubt there is more than two bushy-haired witches in the world," she spluttered as she wiped the saliva from her chin, her hands continuing to work them across both her and his cocks. Breathing heavily, she used the sheet to wipe as much of the saliva that had dropped down to her breasts, smearing her breasts with saliva and adorning them with a glossy shimmer.

"Yes, but if I'm going to have to search after all them for the ring, I may as well start with the ones I know!" Draco said frustrated, as he brushed Pansy's hand to one side. Quickly throwing his suit jacket to one-side, he unbuttoned his shirt exposing his slim, somewhat athletic chest. Sliding his trousers down his legs, her threw the rest of his clothing to one side, flopping back onto the bed as Pansy knelt there patiently, her cock standing prominently between her legs. Gesturing towards his shaft, he said, "Now get on with it."

Obediently, Pansy crawled atop Draco, straddling his waist. Sitting down against his cock, she pinned his shaft against hers, Draco grimacing at the unwanted touching. She had her own cock, but Draco rarely ever touched it. Only when he felt obliged did he do so. Gently grinding her body against his, she slid her cock against his, the ridges of both their shafts grinding against one another, a tiny glimmer of pleasure drifting through their bodies. Sliding a bit further forwards, she pinned his cock between her arse cheeks, his cockhead prodding her tight constricted rosebud. The simple graze was enough to make her moan, a drop of pre-cum dribbling from her tip and landing on Draco's stomach, again to his disgust.

Lifting herself up, she grasped the base of his cock firmly, holding the tip snugly against her arsehole. Breathing deeply, she slowly probed her tight little hole, seeking entrance. Nestling it comfortably between her cheeks, she pushed it inside herself, the thick bulbous tip stretching her in that familiar yet unfamiliar way. The width of his head made her mouth fall softly open, a groan of painful pleasure hanging on her lips. Breathing deeply, she let the head settle inside herself, before letting go of his shaft, confident that it would remain lodged inside her tight little hole without assistance.

Moaning softly, Pansy began to slowly slide herself down his cock, feeling her tight little arsehole expand to accommodate the ever-thickening size of his cock. Draco's cock was almost tapered, growing ever so slightly thicker as you reached the base. Whilst looking at it might not reveal this, accepting such a thick bulbous shaft into your arse certainly distinguishes the growing thickness. Having taken him with ease on many occasion, Pansy quickly grew accustomed to the size of his cock, the thickness stretching her just enough for hints of pleasure to be apparent, but not enough for her cock not to be swimming in pleasure.

Leaning down, she ran her hands across Draco's chest, fondling his soft skin as she continued to ease herself down, inch after inch submerging itself in her ass. Groaning loudly as she felt her arse press against the base of his cock, his balls planting themselves against her cheeks, Draco and Pansy let their eyes roll close. He never tired of her arse and in a strange way he was rather lucky she had a cock. Everyone always bragged about anal being a perverse thing that no woman ever does unless upon special occasion, but Draco had lost count of how many times he had slid his cock inside Pansy's tight little bum.

"So… what's so special about this ring," Pansy moaned as she slowly began to rise her hips up and down, easing his cock in and out of her arse, savouring each delicious, throbbing movement his cock made inside her. Biting her lip, she made sure to relish ever ridge and vein as it slowly slipped past her tight little hole. Steadying herself by planting her hand on his chest, she closed her eyes, lovingly moving her body back and forth with passion. Licking her lips, she felt only the tip of his cock nestled inside her, signalling her slowly and erotic descent. Each inch eased back inside her with little effort, the pain dissipating into pure orgasmic pleasure.

"I'm not entirely sure… But it's powerful. And I need to get it," he replied, her slow and passionate moves interwoven with an erotic performance not pleasing him as much as it did her. Her idea of pleasurable sex was skewed when it came to him. Begrudgingly allowing her, her moment of lust and pleasure, Draco ran his hands along her thighs, his thoughts drifting back to the world cup. He needed to get that ring. That much was sure. And every time the ring even entered his mind, his thoughts returned to that one Death Eater at the world-cup, the woman who saved him from a curse. The ring was very important to her.

"Well then why do you need to find it, if you don't know what it is?" She purred as her arse once more pressed itself against his thighs. The entire length of his cock was submerged inside her again and she loved every inch of it. Sensually grinding her hips against his thighs, she moved his cock around inside her, each shift o her body sending pleasure coursing through her body. Her cock twitched and begged for attention and amidst her pleasure fuelled haze she murmured, "Oh…. Oh… Jerk me off baby…"

"It doesn't matter why I need it. Just get on with it," he sighed, snaking his hands around to her arse and lifting her upwards. The sudden shift brought a hint of pain followed by pleasure, but Pansy caught the message. Moving herself up and down his cock a little faster, she leant back, her hard four-inch cock, bouncing with each soft, pleasurable bounce she made. Out of a perverse obligation, Draco slid one of his hands around to her front, his long, bony fingers wrapping themselves around her shaft. He didn't have to shift them far to encompass the entirety of her length, but began to soft stroke her shaft, squeezing tenderly around her tip. The added pleasure caused her to moan a soft moan, a sound that admittedly turned Draco on considerably.

The room began to fill with soft rhythmic slapping sounds as Draco's saliva slick balls slapped against her arse and Pansy's balls slapped against Draco's stomach. Draco's hand continued to move up and down her shaft absentmindedly. Unwilling to look as he jerked her off, he simply moaned and groaned alongside Pansy. She was moaning loudly as she sped up, each bounce eliciting pleasurable groan. The combined pleasure of Draco's shaft lodged in her butt and his hand continuing to works itself along her shaft brought her closer and closer to an orgasm, an orgasm she had craved since the start of the World Cup.

Desperate to cum, she began to speed up, her bounces becoming faster and more powerful. Adjusting her position so that she rested on the balls of her feet rather than her knees, Pansy began to softly slam her arse down onto Draco's cock, feeling his tip plunder deeper and harder with each powerful thrust. Draco's other hand began to roam her body, caressing her skin, loving the sensation her soft flesh. Grasping her breast, he softly squeezed it before drawing it back down to her arse cheek. Softly pawing and pulling at the tight, pert handful, Draco swiftly and painfully slapped the flesh, adoring the sensation of it jiggling beneath his hand.

Gasping from the pain, Pansy felt her body flood with even more powerful pleasure as the sensation of Draco's hand on her cock became amplified in contrast to the sharp burning pain on her bum cheek. Biting her lip, she let her face contort in pleasure, much to Draco's annoyance. While she had a pretty face, she lacked the ability to keep it that way when she was having sex. It seemed to always contort in a way that made Draco uncomfortable. That combined with the fact that he despised jerking her cock made Draco lust for a change of position.

Sitting up, Draco pushed Pansy of his cock and onto her side. Squealing in confusion, she quickly figured out what was happening as Draco manhandled her onto her hands and knees, presenting herself from the best angle. Burying her head in the pillows, she let her hand drift between her legs. Softly jerking herself off, she waited for the pleasure of Draco's cock to fill her back up again. Even the anticipation was enough to make her quiver as she bit her lip as she waited for the undoubtable wave of pleasure.

Spreading her cheeks, he eyed up her tight bum, her constricted arsehole gaping from a moment before. Spitting on her arse to lube it up, Draco pressed his cock against her ass, the tip nestling itself comfortably in the open hole. Confident that it was going to remain, he slowly pushed forwards. Feeling her hole graciously accept his cock with no problem, he snaked his hands around to her hips. Gripping her tightly, he thrust forwards all the while pulling her back onto his dick. Her arse crashed against his hips, the entirety of his cock becoming submerged inside her instantly. Pansy's eyes flew open while Draco moaned loudly, the sound of his balls slapping against hers ringing throughout the entire house like a bell.

Her voice disappeared from her mouth as her mind tried to adjust to the sudden and painful intruder. Despite the frequency at which they had sex, she never grew accustomed to the sudden intrusion, always finding the pain overwhelming in contrast to the pleasure. Breathing heavily, she brought her hand up from her cock, needing the extra stability as Draco began to move himself back and forth with the same fervour and power of his initial thrust. The room filled with the crashing sound of their bodies slamming together, the slapping sound of flesh becoming the chorus to which Draco fucked her.

Throwing Pansy's more careful and decisive thrusts to the wind, Draco favoured a fast and hard approach, slamming his hips against her ass cheeks, the sound of his balls slapping against hers only serving to spur him on. The feeling of constantly being empty and then full of cock began to grow on Pansy as the first soft moan she could stomach left her lips, the pain still emanating through her body.

Forcing Pansy down onto her stomach, Draco pinned her cock against the soft bed sheets. The new angle allowed for him to get deeper, his cock reaching tighter untouched places in the girl's ass. Gasping and grunting with each thrust, Pansy felt Draco drape his body over her back, the feeling of his chest pushing her down into the bed setting her cock on fire. Each thrust ground her cock against the soft surface, pre-cum leaking across the sheets with each powerful and meaningful thrust.

Spreading her legs a little wider, Pansy relished the sensation of Draco's balls slapping against her own, the brief contact of their genitals enough to make her moan. The pain began to dissipate as Draco built up a noticeable rhythm. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat, Draco's face contorted in pleasure. Writhing together, their skin grinding against each other, both of them forgot who each-other were and simply melted into the moment of pure orgasmic pleasure. Moaning in unison, Draco couldn't less about her cock and Pansy simply adored the feeling of being full of cock, regardless of whether or not it was Draco's.

She felt his thrusts begin to speed up and become more frantic, his cockhead twitching deep inside her arse, ready to spurt his load inside her. With one last crashing thrust, he buried his cock deep into her arse, his orgasm ticking over. His balls slapped against her and unleashed strand after strand of cum deep inside her hole, filling her tight little arse up with cum. Moaning and groaning as she felt his cum probe deeper inside her than his cock could, Pansy tightened her grip around the sheets, letting him paint her insides. Moaning loudly, he made sure her arse milked every last drop, thrusting softly inside her a few more times as the last dribble of cum leaked from her ass. Breathless, he fell to one side, his cock leaving her arse with a pop as a dribble of pre-cum left alongside it.

"I hope you're not done yet baby… I still need my happy ending," Pansy purred, as she let her fingers dance along his chest, her heels playfully bouncing against her arse as she bit her lip. Her cock was leaking pre-cum across the sheets as she softly ground her hips into the bedspread.

"I need to think…" Draco groaned, rolling onto his side, his flaccid cock bouncing of his thigh, a smear of cum dribbling from the tip as she fell swiftly to sleep, nothing but soft breathing coming from his side of the bed. Pansy's eyes widened in shock, before she sighed in disappointment.

"Baby? Really?" she asked, shaking his shoulder softly before rolling of the bed, grumbling loudly. Her cock was still hard and bounced with each step she took. Striding slowly over to the bathroom, she turned the light on, looking into the large mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes were drawn instantly to her small breasts. They were nice, but when compared to the other girls at school, they came off a little underwhelming. Her arse was much the same. Beneath her robes and clothing, it looked like it might have some meat to it, but ultimately appeared surprisingly flat. And then there was her cock.

While Draco considered it a blessing that it was as small as it was, the most unnoticeable of all the ones he had seen as he put it. Although, Pansy often wondered just whose cocks he would have seen, considering that the options were as unlikely as ever. Despite all that, Pansy was a little disappointed. It may grow in time, but she knew it wouldn't be as big as she'd like it. Not that Draco would ever let her use it on him. His preferred sexual positions always had her facing away. Still, it didn't stop her mind from fantasising about her 'boyfriends' tight untouched hole.

Sighing, she slowly wrapped her hand around her cock, gently stroking it as she cast her gaze over to Draco. He had fallen asleep on top of the covers, his back facing towards her. Pansy's eyes drifted down towards his arse, tight and pert, but in the good way. Biting her lip, she sped her hand swiftly along her cock, ogling her boyfriend's tight little arse, imaging him on all fours, spreading his cheeks. Or on his knees his mouth lovingly suckling on her cock, taking every inch of her cock into his perfect mouth. A moan escaped her as she fantasied about the perverse opportunities that Draco denied her.

He would clamber onto her cock after a long day, easily sliding it deep into his ass. Picturing him riding up and down on her cock, Pansy fell backwards, landing on the toilet seat as she imagined his arsehole stretching and flexing to accommodate her cock. She didn't have a pitiful length in her fantasy. It would long and thick. Even more so than Draco. He would be stretched beyond belief by her dream cock and he would love every second off it. He'd endure ever thick, bulbous inch of her glorious cock because he loved her. He'd lean down, passionately pressing his lips against hers as she pawed and pulled at his small, little arse. Their tongues would battle while he impaled himself willingly on her cock, his moans quickly over taking him as he threw his head back in pure orgasmic pleasure.

As she continued to fantasise, her mind began to drift, a sudden realisation dawning on her. She soon realised as her hand sped back and forth across her shaft, that she would no longer be able to bring herself to orgasm while fantasising about Draco. She hadn't reached the point in her life where her hand no longer sufficed. She thought that it was due to her engaging in sexual activities long before the need for her to actually engage with other people. No doubt it would hit her this year and she'd have to hope that Draco would help her along when she needed to. Otherwise, she would need to find someone more willing to help her. Or unwilling...

Draco bent over, his hand spreading his cheeks wide as Pansy pressed her gargantuan tip against his tight, budding rosebud. Without difficult, she sank the entire enormous length into his arse, her fantasy growing a little rougher. While Draco always took it a little harder when it came to sex, Pansy fantasied about a time when she would be in that position. Ramming her cock in and out of him without mercy. He'd love it though. He'd scream, but it would be in pleasure more than pain. And he would beg for her to go harder and harder and harder until he couldn't walk. Moaning loudly, she felt her cock began to twitch.

Pulling it out of Draco's arse, she flipped him over onto his back, spurting strand after strand of cum across his young face, painting him thick with her seed. Just as she did that, her hand coaxed cum from her cock in reality, spurting several strands across the bathroom floor, her cock swiftly deflating after her pleasure filled fantasy. As she flopped onto the bed next to Draco, he would wrap his arms around her, pulling her close as they both began to harden again, that encounter being only the first in what would be a long pleasurable night.

As she caught her breath, she opened her eyes, the bathroom swimming around her as she cast her eyes over to Draco, her cock flopping against her thigh, just as soft as his. Sighing, she conceded that her fantasies were her own and may never stretch beyond being such. Wiping the cum from her thigh and the floor, she strode back into the bedroom, clambering on top of the covers and sliding her hands around Draco. Pulling him close, she pressed her softened cock against his arse cheeks, her shaft slipping between them. Smiling, she ground her shaft against him slightly, savouring the closest feeling she had ever got to being inside of him.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Started off a bit slow, but it's all necessary for the story down the road. And also, for the people who might complain about Pansy and her endowment, there is a narrative reason for her being so small. I know this is almost entirely smut, but her size does matter… narratively speaking…**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you didn't. The next chapter will return to Harry for anyone who is wondering and will also be introducing a character I couldn't wait to include. And I certainly wasn't going to wait until fifth year to introduce her like the actual books did. Any thoughts on who it is? ;)**

 **Also, if you could let me know your thoughts on gay content, that would be great. Whether you'd be up for it, or not. Like I said, I wouldn't be dedicating entire chapters to just two blokes. I would be using it alongside one of the many shemales that will be in the story! Things like the occasional blowjob of maybe a shag if the story asks for it. The story functions completely without the gay content, it's just an option that if people would like, I'd be willing to pursue. So, let me know! I leave it up to you guys!**

 **Till next week!**


	7. Chapter 4: A Peculiar Ride

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Another week, another instalment. And we are back with Harry and joining him as he explores alongside a very sexy young witch. I don't have much to say other than in regards to gay content.**

 **I have posted a poll on my profile that asks definitively if you are for or against gay content in this story. I will have it up until next week when the chapter goes live and I'll take the results as they come. Gay content won't be a major occurrence and there will be appropriate warnings when such content is written, if it's written. So, if you are interested in the story and want to shape how it will turn out, then go cast your vote. Won't take more than a minute.**

 **Also, apologies for the brief delay. I fully intended to have this ready for last Monday, but time just got away from me. I would also like to say that these chapters are far longer than I intended, so please appreciate that it takes time to write -what is hopefully- 9000 quality words of content. It takes time and I have another writing job. Unfortunately, I don't get paid to write Smut, so I can't devote more time to it! A man's gotta eat!**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy Harry's ventures aboard the Hogwarts Express in 'A Peculiar Ride'**

Chapter 4: A Peculiar Ride

Pushing his way slowly through the crowds, Harry breathed it in. He always loved the train station, the air, the atmosphere, the bustling wizards and witches rushing to get their children aboard the train. It always made him smile, made him feel like he was back where he belonged. The buzz was no different this time around, people pushing past others and wrestling to get on board and snag a compartment for themselves. Hermione and Ron had managed to get ahead and waved down Harry from the door to the train, letting him know they were aboard.

After a quick farewell to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, Harry clambered aboard the train, weaving through the chattering groups of passengers. He saw Ron and Hermione duck into their own compartment a fair way down the train, forcing Harry to dive through a group of third-years. As he slowly made his way down, his path was suddenly blocked, one of the compartment doors flying wide open and a familiar redheaded, freckled face obscuring his vision, "Ginny!"

"Could we talk for a moment?" She smiled, grabbing Harry by the collar of his t-shirt and practically dragging him into the small compartment. As the door slid back closed, she sat swiftly down, looking up at Harry expectantly, her eyes quickly darting over to the seat opposite her.

"Sure…" he said, quickly catching on and sliding into the seat opposite her, hesitant to look into her eyes. They hadn't talked much since the World Cup and Harry had a suspicion that this sudden abduction was to do with that. The deep rosy red that adorned her cheeks gave that much away.

"It's about the World Cup. And what happened with us," She said, her eyes finding her feet as her thumbs twiddled and danced against each other nervously. Looking up briefly, she smiled meekly before saying, "We kind of got caught up in the moment and didn't actually talk."

"Talk? About what?" he said quickly, not actually thinking about his response and watching Ginny's eyes roll in response. Blushing deeply, he waited for her to respond, his eyes looking at her as she tried to find her words. Intimacy wasn't either of their strong points and talking about what happened was beyond anything they could consider. The basilisk was easier than dealing with a deep conversation like this.

"What it meant. I mean, are we just going to just shag or go out or what?" Ginny said, finding her confidence as she looking into Harry's eyes, the boldness of both the statement and the delivery turning the older boy silent. Staring blankly and dumbly at the redhead as he tried to process what she just said, Harry found his blind confusion to be broken by her once more as she said, full of hope, "Well?"

"Sorry I just never thought someone would ask me 'are we going to just shag'" Harry said as he came to terms with the situation, a situation he couldn't have imagined being in. Ginny was asking him when he wanted pure casual sex or a relationship. Breathing heavily, he opened his mouth to talk, suddenly remembering Ron, "I mean, I like you… But if Ron found out. He'd make it so we couldn't shag again. At least not with me on top."

"Who cares about Ron though. I like you, you like me. It sounds pretty simple, don't it?" Ginny said, laughing through Harry's comments on Ron's protectiveness. Looking into his eyes, a pang of warmth and compassion fluttered through her chest as she opened up, "Truth be told, that kiss we had afterwards meant more to me than the actual sex…"

They could feel the moment dawning on them as they both leaned inadvertently forwards, their lips lingering ever closer to each other. Softly, they glinted against each other, their heads tilting to allow the kiss to happen. Ginny's soft lips against his, her tongue begging entrance. The awkwardness of the conversation melted away, replaced by the passionate fervour that ensnared them at the World Cup. Their hands softly rested on each other, Ginny's slowly running around to the hoodie that Harry was wear, gently unzipping the garment as she felt herself harden, her cock in need of some pleasure.

"I'm sorry… Did I interrupt something" A voice called from the doorway, her words detached and somewhat airy. Almost as if she didn't know whether or not she was interrupting an intimate moment. Leaping apart from each other, Harry wiped his mouth, turning to see a small blonde girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi… Luna…" Ginny stammered, blushing wildly before breaking into a subtle, but entirely devilish smile. Beckoning the young girl in, Ginny watched the door close behind her as Luna stood there, not taking a seat, "Erm… Luna this is…"

"Harry Potter… Ginny told me about you," she smiled nonchalantly, before sitting next to Ginny, unrolling a strange magazine and burying her nose in its pages. Luna appeared to be smaller than Ginny, her hair long and coloured a shining, glossy blonde. Almost as bleached as Draco's, but still bearing a spring and lively bounce. Her face was soft, a small permanent smile stretched across her lips. She wore bizarre clothes of clashing blues and purples, with a strange pendant dangling beneath her blouse.

"She has?" Harry asked, turning his head towards Ginny who was smiling rather proudly, watching Luna apparently ignore the pair of them as she started to read.

"Yes… I did. Harry this is the friend I told about. At the world cup. The one who…you know?" Ginny said, trying to imply her past encounters with Luna, without explicitly detailing that this was the friend of hers with whom she regularly had sex with. Although, her attempts at subtly were shattered wildly by Luna.

"I'm the one she engages in sexual intercourse with. No doubt Ginny told you about me after you two had did the same at the Quidditch World Cup," She said with a soft certainty, her eyes never leaving the magazine. Ginny's eyes widened as Harry's breath caught in his throat. Glaring at Ginny wondering how she could have gone and told someone, Harry was quickly distracted. Fishing amidst her jacket, Luna produced a small packet of sweets and for the first time, looked away from the page, "Would you like a jelly bean?"

Taking a jelly bean, Harry murmured some meek thanks before the taste of peppermint filled his mouth. The compartment fell into a silence as Luna returned to her magazine. Awkwardly sitting there, Harry thought about excusing himself to go and find Ron and Hermione, but decided to remain sitting a little while longer. The suggestion of Luna and Ginny together had roused a certain problem that would be instantly noticeable as soon as he stood up.

"Did you get my letter Luna?" Ginny asked, trying to break the silence and start a conversation only to have it trail down an unexpected path.

"Yes, it was very detailed and quite erotic. I enjoyed it thoroughly. It attracted a fair few Harties though." She smiled fondling, recalling the pleasure filled evening that she had when Ginny sent her the letter detailing the redhead's escapades at the World Cup.

"What are Harties?" Harry asked rather dumbly, almost instantly regretting asking as Luna became instantly serious, detailing the mysterious creatures.

"They are very small creatures that are attracted to erect penises. They can get inside your ears and give you a permanent erection. I had one once. It took Ginny two nights to get it to go away…" She explained causing Ginny to leap to her feet in embarrassment, not wanting to detail her entire sex life to who was essentially her new boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll be going now," she smiled, crossing over to the door and smiling at Harry as she did, Harry's eyes drawn to the noticeable bulge pressing against her jeans. As Harry moved to follow her however, Ginny stopped him, saying, "Harry, I think you should stay."

Confused, Harry followed Ginny just outside the compartment, making sure the door was closed before continuing their conversation. Glancing through the small window, he saw Luna sitting there, staring blankly at her magazine, the title reading 'The Quibbler'. Turning to Ginny, he whispered, "Why? I don't really want to stay to talk to her. She's a bit weird."

"I wasn't suggesting you spend much time talking…" Ginny smirked, slowly drawing her wand without Harry's attention. Gently tapping the door of the compartment, she watched as the blinds slowly drew themselves across the window, out of the view of Harry.

"What I thought we were… you know… a thing," He replied as he caught her drift. Confused as to what Ginny was implying, considering the brief conversation they had before Luna's sudden and obstructive appearance, "I kind of thought that was the conclusion we arrived at?"

"Yeah, but Luna's a dear friend. And I may have promised her," Ginny smirked, quickly glossing over the latter part of her sentence as she reached for the door, quickly opening it as she pushed Harry slowly back inside, their conversation no longer private, "And If me letting you do this doesn't make me the best girlfriend, then I don't know what will!"

"Wait, you promised her?" Harry exclaimed wildly as Ginny slowly began closing the door, a devilish smile on her face as she glanced over at Luna.

"Yeah, so have fun!" she called, her voice partly muffled by the door as she closed it and disappeared down the corridor. Unbeknownst to Harry, she intended to keep watch. Both figuratively and literally. Sighing deeply, Harry rested his fist against the door, contemplating his options before conceding to Ginny. Turning to face Luna with somewhat of a forced smile, his eyes widened in shock as swiftly and instinctively turned his head away.

In the time that Ginny and Harry had been talking, Luna had stripped naked, her bare arse pressed against the soft comfy seats, her long slender and creamy legs crossed and her nose buried back inside the Quibbler. Sitting next to her, immaculately folded and stacked was her clothes, the fringes of a pair of white frilly panties poking out from beneath the pile, which served to clue Harry into the fact that she was entirely naked. Her stance obscured a large portion of her body, with the quibbler obscuring the rest. As she adjusted herself, Harry caught a brief glimpse of her nipple and the bulbous head of her sizable cock.

"Luna! Why are you… naked?" Harry exclaimed, raising his hands and diverting his attention in an attempt to be courteous, but only came of bizarre in Luna's eyes. Dropping the Quibbler ever so slightly, she revealed in full her pert little breasts. She was in the year below and her stature didn't exactly comply with her having massive breasts, but the small handfuls she had were enough to make Harry's cock twitch in response. Each one was capped off with a tiny pink nipple that stood erect in the cool air of the compartment.

"Oh? Was I not meant to? I thought Ginny's sudden exit implied she wanted us to have sex." She replied confusedly, biting her lip as she folded the quibbler, the creamy expanse of her taut stomach coming into view. She pressed the magazine down on her legs shielding her cock from view as she looked up at Harry expectantly, somewhat of a nervous look on her face, but still with that charming detached airiness.

"Well, yeah… But are you sure? I mean, do you really want to do that with me?" Harry asked, his mind conflicted between the hot naked girl sitting before him and the ever-gnawing impression that Ginny had pressured her into this. There was a certain vibe of awkwardness in the room and Harry wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as Ginny wanted it. Little did he know, he was the only one experience a degree of awkwardness as Luna sat, oblivious to any change.

"I've never been with a guy before. Only Ginny and a few people I couldn't see through the wall. And I don't really talk to people that often. It would nice Harry Potter…" Luna smiled meekly, a certain charm and warmth behind her smile as she looked expectantly and innocently up at Harry. His mind completely glossed over her comment about the other people and the wall, latching straight onto her strange and weird charm.

"Okay, I guess…" He smiled, feeling a warmth imbued with her smile. As he stood there, he relaxed a little, his mind unable to shake the feeling of them being watched. Glancing back to the small window, he noticed the blind etched open a tad and the unmistakable grin of Ginny leering through. Closing the shutter, he turned back towards the young girl, unsure as to how to proceed, "I guess I should… you know… get naked."

Luna nodded before opening the Quibbler back up, almost completely ignoring Harry as she returned to her reading. Confused, Harry slowly undid his hoodie throwing it into a pile, not nearly as devoted to neatness as Luna was. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he revealed his toned stomach and chest, a sight that even Luna couldn't help but glance at. Kicking his shoes to one side, he undid his belt, sliding both his jeans and boxers down to his feet. Stepping out of them, he let his cock spring free, bouncing softly in its hardened state.

He stood there for a moment, expecting Luna to put the Quibbler down and for them to start, but she continued to lose herself in its, having Harry stand there confused. Taking a seat opposite her, he couldn't quite believe he was just sitting there naked, waiting for a girl to have sex with him. Suddenly, she folded the Quibbler and put it to one side, folding her arms in her lap. Smiling, she sat there in silence.

Harry finally got a glimpse of what hung between her legs and his breath caught in his throat. It was an extra inch longer than Ginny's, but lacked her exceptional girth. It was still incredibly daunting as it stood unwaveringly erect. A thick patch of untamed silvery hair was adorned above her shaft and her balls dangled rather heavily between her thin legs. Admiring the shaft, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to touch and play with it. Ginny had welcomed to the world of witches and now he had a perverse desire to explore it.

"So…" Harry said nervously as the pair sat there in silence, too nervous or unsure as to what they should do next. The size of Luna's cock was looming on him as he realised just how big she was and how she seemed even bigger than Ginny's. Twiddling his thumbs, he glanced towards the window, the train still sitting in the station. Lucky for him, Luna had drawn the curtains as she undressed meaning they had a degree of privacy, although the flapping fabric often peeled away just enough to see in.

"Where to begin…" Luna added, a smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the seat, her eyes roaming along Harry's body. Quidditch had treated him well, giving him a somewhat athletic physique. His cock was sizable enough, but much smaller than Ginny's. Suddenly, as they sat, the train lurched into motion pulling Harry back against his seat. The sudden movement sent Luna flying onto her knees in front of Harry, his cock springing against her cheek as she roughly landed between his legs, a smile on her face.

"Well… dad always says that destiny guides us to where we should be," Luna chuckled, capturing Harry's breath as she wrapped her delectably small little hand around the base of his cock, slowly jerking it along his length, a delirious and lust filled smile taking over her face. Breathing rapidly as she started to jerk his cock, his bulbous tip leaking a dribble of pre-cum, Harry let his eyes clothes.

"You think destiny wants you on your knees to suck my cock?" He questioned as she began to softly squeeze his shaft, soft slaps starting to fill the room as his bulbous tip became glossy with pre-cum. As he realised the idiocy of his question, he added, not wanting her to stop, "You know what? Sure. Destiny has a way."

Luna's hand slowly glided up and down his cock, gently squeezing him and milking drop after drop of glossy pre-cum from his tip. She ogled his cock, the warmth beneath her hand pulsating as she slowly stroked his cock. Revelling in every inch and vein, every bump and soft patch of flesh, she admired and adored his shaft, gently and lovingly caressing each inch with abject passion. Harry's fists clenched around the edge of the seat as he moaned softly, Luna's eyes glancing up at his pleasure ridden face before she leant her own lips in towards the base of his thick, glorious shaft.

Pressing the flat of her tongue against the base of his cock, her tip wriggling against his balls, Luna slowly dragged it up along his shaft. Letting it dancing around his cock, her tip covering every inch it graced with saliva, Luna moaned, the familiar taste of cock enough to make her own twitch to full mast. Her hand followed after, making sure to massage her saliva across his shaft, rhythmically jerking his cock as she rounded her tongue onto his tip.

Lapping at every delicious drop of salty pre-cum, Luna let her tongue aimlessly glide around his cockhead, tracing itself along the sensitive bulbous edge of his cock. Flicking across his cock-slit, claiming the pre-cum before it had time to dribble across his purplish tip, she replaced the glossy sheen of pre-cum with her own saliva slick sheen. Her hand never missed a beat, finding an almost robotic beat and constantly jerking the slick saliva Luna provided.

Parting her lips, she pressed them against his tip, her mouth quickly enveloping his tip. There was always something about taking a cock into her mouth that set her loins on fire. Closing her big dreamy eyes, she simply enjoyed the pulsating warmth of his tip, her hand continuing to milk dribbles of pre-cum onto her tiny tongue which she greedily swallowed. Beginning to breathe through her nose, she adjusted her position and prepared to take his cock deep into her tiny teenage throat.

With one slowly and deep push, Luna began to slide his cock deep into her tight, flexing little throat. Harry felt inch after inch get graced by her soft, curt lips and his cock probe deeper and deeper into her warm wet mouth. Moaning loudly, he watched in awe as she swallowed half of his cock without a single hint of a gag. His eyes widened even further as she continued down, her lips greedily swallowing inch after inch until they her nose was nestled snugly in his pubic hair, her lips clamped tightly around the base of his cock and pressed firmly against his crotch.

Before Harry could adjust to having his entire cock submerged in a tight, wet convulsing throat, Luna began to draw her lips speedily back up and down his cock, saliva dribbling from his lips as soft, wet suckling sounds filled the room. Bobbing her head up and down, taking every inch of his cock with each deep loving pass, Luna followed her lips with her hand. As she drew her mouth up his shaft, her hand followed and as she engulfed each inch, it led her lips back down to his base before flattening out and allowing her to press her soft lips against his base.

Tiring of the constant jerking, she continued her oral ministrations, but dropped her hand down to his balls, softly passing each one in between her fingers and firmly squeezing them, eliciting a momentary hint of pain which was quickly enveloped by overwhelming pleasure. Grunting and moaning, Harry watched her feverously and passionately deepthroat his cock, his shaft shining and glimmering with saliva as she sloppily sucked his cock. Looking down over her back, he caught his first glimpse of her arse. Taut, yet plump enough for her age and with enough bounce that it jiggled every-time she forced her lips back down his cock.

Craving her own pleasure, her free hand dipped between her legs, collecting her own cock in her hand and rubbing her thumb across her pre-cum soaked tip. The erotic nature of the situation had brought her to full mast and her shaft was throbbing and begging for attention. Slowly beginning to jerk herself off, she started to moan around his shaft, the delicious vibrations emanating through his thick cock, adding to the pleasure and bringing a deep and throaty groan to the tip of Harry's lips.

Having jerked her cock and collected a small amount of pre-cum on her fingers, she traced her hand around to her arse, peeling her cheeks apart and softly fondling her bum. Whilst most girls would deem their cocks or breasts to their most sensitive assets, Luna found that she had a tender spot for simply playing with her small, fleshy arse. Grabbing and groping her soft skin had an immediate effect to her libido and she adored the sensation of a pair of rough hand grabbing and playing with her cheeks.

Prying apart her cheeks, she pressed a finger against her hole, slowly and easily dipping it inside her own arse. Moaning even louder around Harry's cock, she slowly began sawing her finger in and out, the sensation of her small digit probing her sensitive hole enough to set her wild. Quickly adding a second finger in a lustful haze, she grunted, slowing her sucking to a gentle halt. Harry looked down, confused as to why she stopped only to watch her work a third finger into her delectably small and tight little arse. His eyes widen as he groaned at the sight, sinking his hips downwards and inadvertently pushing several inches into Luna's unwary mouth.

Gagging slightly, she slowly pulled her lips off his cock, her attention drifting towards the fingers lodged in her arse. Using her free hand, she held his cock steady as she pressed her lips softly against his cockhead, her tongue fleeting back and forth across the engorged and sensitive flesh. Softly jerking his cock of to the same beat to which she was finger fucking her own ass, Harry watched mesmerised, turned on more by her fingers than her slobbering mouth lolling over his cock.

Sliding her tongue down along his shaft, she darted around every inch, the sensitive tip probing the most orgasmic spots on his shaft. Lowering her position, she managed to give Harry a much needed and more unobstructed view of her arse as she moved three fingers in and out of her clenching hole. Wrapping her lips around his balls, she lapped at the sensitive organ, passing them back and forth, popping them in and out of her mouth, her tongue batting at them like a cat would a ball of string. Softly kissing each one, she made sure his entire sack was lubed to a glossy shimmer before she eased her fingers out of her arse and brought them back up to his thighs. Removing her lips from his balls, she smiled wildly at him.

Letting go of Harry's cock and balls completely, Luna slid her hands around to Harry's legs, hooking her hands around his thighs. Before Harry could notice, she swiftly tugged him forwards, his back sinking lower into the seat. Lifting his legs into the air, Luna forced his chin into his chest as she revealed his tight, untouched asshole. Resting the palms of her hands against his thighs, she used her thumbs to spread his cheeks a little, his winking ass taunting and teasing her, making her lick her lips in anticipation.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry said, his heart racing as Luna peeled his cheeks wider, his arsehole flexing in her sights. The position was a little uncomfortable, but the worst part was what it implied for Luna's intentions. Struggling ever so slightly, but finding the position a little hard to get out of, especially with Luna supporting and pushing his legs up.

"It makes the next part easier. Muggles use artificial stuff, but natural sources are much better," Luna smiled at Harry before her smiling face disappeared between her cheeks, her hot breath across his tight little hole.

"Next part…" Harry exclaimed loudly, but found himself cut off. He felt the sensation of Luna's soft lips pressing softly against his asshole, the new realm of pleasure washing over him as se softly massaged his legs, a soft moan coming from his lips as he awaited her next move.

Luna's tongue flicked softly across his asshole, darting from between her lips as she traced every wrinkle and fold of flesh with precision. Licking every inch of his tight little hole, Luna made sure that his ass winked behind a lubed shimmer, thick with her saliva, her intentions lost on the pleasure ridden boy. The sensation of the girl's small little tongue probing his tight, untouched ass was enough to cause Harry to moan loudly, pushing his ass gently down on her, begging her to slip it inside him.

Denying him suck pleasure, Luna slid her tongue along his skin and up to his balls returning his lips once more to his sensitive organ, while his ass begged for attention. Darting back and forth across his balls, she brought her tongue slowly back across his flesh, tending once more to his asshole, the tip of her tongue edging dangerously close to slipping inside him, a prospect that both excited and aroused Harry, his cock twitching at the prospect. Taunting and teasing him with entrance, Luna pressed her tongue against his ass, lodging the tip in the slight indent of his flexing ring, ready to slip inside. Biting his lip in preparation, Harry groaned loudly when she drew her tongue away, dancing it slowly back up to his balls, a shining trail of saliva left in its wake.

Letting her tongue drag lazily back to his arsehole, Luna finally gave Harry what he wanted. Spreading him a little wider, she pressed the tip of her tongue against his winking, flexing ring. Slowly, but surely, she pushed forwards, his once untouched asshole spreading to accommodate her wriggling tongue. Moaning loudly, he let his eyes roll back into his head, her tongue slipping deeper and deeper inside of him. Pushing the last bit of her delectably delicate tongue inside his arse, she pressed her lips snugly around his asshole, her tongue dancing around inside him, shifting deliciously in his bum.

Keeping him spread wide, Luna let her tongue dart back and forth inside him, stretching his hole wider with each movement her wet and wriggling tongue made. Trying desperately to graze his sensitive prostate, Luna pushed her tongue deeper, trying to edge It a little further, all to the incredulous pleasure of Harry who felt his cock twitch and spasm with each delectable movement she made. Wanting to adjust her position, Luna let go of one Harry's legs. His leg dropped slightly, resting on her shoulders until Harry's arm hooked under it and pulled it back into position. Using his own arms, he supported his legs, keeping himself spread for her tongue.

With her hands free, Luna slid one of them up to Harry's cock, wrapping her fingers once more around his saliva slicken shaft. Starting to jerk him of again, she added to the wealth of pleasure rising in his body. Trying desperately not to cum, Harry bit his lip stifling the multitude of loud grunts, moans and groans his body wanted him to let fill the room. Drawing her tongue back slightly, she traced around the ring of his arsehole before delving back in. Instead of stretching and pushing for his prostate, Luna began to ease her tongue back and forth, in and out of his ass, focussing on tongue fucking his ass instead of searching for the sensitive font of pleasure buried deep inside him.

Slowly pulling her tongue out of Harry's ass, Luna made sure to give him plenty of time to savour every sensational motion of her tongue. Easing her way out of his hole, Luna watched his hole flex and tighten as she licked his lips. Continuing to jerk his cock of, Luna clambered to her feet. Slowly sinking her hips, she kept Harry's cock in hand, stroking and jerking him making sure his eyes remained closed. Grabbing her own shaft by the base, she ran the bulbous tip up and down his ass crack before pushing it against his slightly gaping ass, the bulbous tip begging for entrance. His eyes widened as he looked up at the lecherous, perverted smile on Luna's face.

"Ah! No… Luna, not there!" Harry shouted a little too loudly as he felt her bulbous tip slowly beg access to his tight little arse. Looking up at Luna, he saw a confused face as she wondered what was wrong. Letting her cock fall away, her tip bouncing across his hole and across his thighs, Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked, her experience with Ginny confusing her. Whenever she and Ginny had sex she was always begging Luna to fuck her arse in the end. They often took turns, but when it came down to it, Luna was pretty much on top most of the time. She would have thought Harry would be much the same as Ginny.

"I'm… uh… Saving myself for Ginny…" He said quickly, his mind leaping to the first logical answer, but even then, he quickly realised how bizarre it was. The entire situation he was in became surreal as he realised how stupid a situation he found himself in. Hoping that his confession of monogamy was enough to turn her attentions away from his arse, Harry looked up at her hopefully.

"Well… you could always try it out with me. I remember my first time taking a cock in my ass and it hurt a lot. I barely even came. You could let me loosen you up so you could enjoy Ginny more? And you'll want to enjoy Ginny," She smiled, recalling her first ever encounter with a cock. Luna hadn't reached the same point as Ginny and could in fact bring herself to an orgasm, but she had engaged in sexual endeavours long before she met Ginny. Claiming that her various sexual encounters boasted beneficial properties in the same vein as the rest of the nonsense the Quibbler published, Luna found herself in quite a few naughty situations.

"But…" He replied hesitantly, beginning to worry as her hand dipped between her legs to collect her sizable shaft. Biting his lip, he gritted his teeth watching as she smiled down at him.

"Just the tip?" Luna suggested as she prodded his arse once more with the tip. Harry had seen enough of Dudley's internet history to know that just the tip was code for 'I'm hoping you'll agree to just the tip, but I'm going to rail you regardless of your enjoyment of the tip' and knew Luna would be no different. As he opened his mouth to object, Luna's mind latched onto another idea forgetting instantly about having sex and instead focussing on her fingers, "Or… I have a better idea…"

Harry's mouth opened to ask what she was planning, but he found himself quickly silenced. Dropping her cock, she let it bounce between his thighs before flopping down against his cheeks, just short of his arse hole. Her hand slipped between his legs, her middle finger pressed snugly against his hole. His eyes widened as she rubbed her saliva across her finger and across every untouched portion of his ass. Before he could object, she pushed forward, his arse giving away to a new, but sumptuous realm of pleasure.

Slowly, but surely, she began to slide her slick finger into Harry's impossibly tight and clutching ass. Groaning lowly and loudly, Harry let his eyes drift close, the bizarre, yet wholly pleasurable sensation sending shivers through his body. His untouched hole was spasming around her finger, deny her access and preventing Luna from pushing that last little bit inside. Sawing her finger back and forth, she slowly began to loosen the older boy, each shift stretching his tight and flexing hole, until he accepted the entire thing.

Gasping loudly as Luna pressed her knuckle against his asshole, her entire digit submerged in his ass, Harry felt a sharp, yet incredibly delicious jolt of pleasure rush through his body. Wriggling her finger inside him, he felt pleasure build inside him as her finger found the source of the initial pleasure rush. Gently, grinding and glinting against Harry's prostate, Luna managed to fill the room with his pleasured and lusty moans, his hole craving more and more attention as she began to ease her finger in and out, a massive grin on her face.

Her finger slowly pulled its way out of his asshole before twisting and sawing its way back in. Loosening with each push, Harry's ass welcomed her finger as he found the pleasure to be sensational. As she drove her finger back In, she pushed against his prostate, causing Harry to thrust upwards in a snap involuntary action. Moaning loudly, Harry was joined by Luna, who couldn't help but moan at the simple eroticism of the situation.

Pulling all the way back, Luna smiled mischievously before pressing two extra fingers against Harry's still incredibly tight arse. Slowly peeling his ass open a little more, Luna managed to slip the tips of the fingers inside, Harry's eyes flying open in the process as he felt a sharp and aching pain in his ass. One that was quickly replaced by insurmountable pleasure as she slowly began to push inside. The initial burn of the intrusion ebbed away and he found himself moaning wildly, his hands adjusting the grip he had on his thighs, ensuring his legs remained spread.

With a little effort and patience, Luna began to ease her fingers in and out, Harry's ass only capable of accepting half of their length due to the increase in thickness. Pumping her fingers in and out of his hole, Luna bit her lip, the image of her cock sliding inside of him in place of her fingers filling her mind. Rising from her position ever so slightly, Luna pressed her thigh against her hand before driving her fingers forwards, using her thigh to push them harder and deeper into Harry.

His moans were cut short as he felt three knuckles pressing snugly against his hole, his right ring burning with equal amounts pain and pleasure, each sensation complimenting the other as he let his head loll back against the headboard. Luna began to draw her fingers out, her thigh quickly sliding them back in as she used her legs to fuck Harry, her mind losing herself in a fantasy in which she had her cock submerged inside of him.

Grabbing Harry's leg, Luna threw it over her shoulder, supporting Harry as she opened him wider and gave herself a better angle to deeper inside him. Her free hand, reached around to Harry's cock, collecting his shaft by the base and rapidly jerking him off, her hand filling the room with a number of wet slapping sounds, all the while, her fingers contributed their own slower, more rhythmic slaps. Harry's mind was lost, swimming in pleasure. His cock was tingling and spasming beneath Luna's hand and each time her fingers pushed all the way inside her, she grazed his prostate sending wave after wave of brilliant orgasmic pleasure through his body. He was in heaven!

Grabbing him by his leg, Luna rolled him onto his side, her fingers still buried inside his tight, clutching arse, his hole begging for closer attention. Pushing him onto all fours, Luna playfully spanked his ass, watching his toned cheeks jiggle ever so slightly. Harry clutched the back of his seat, glancing back at Luna who had a pleasurable, lust filled fervour in her eye. Massaging his cheeks with her free hand, Luna slowly began to ease them in and out, crouching down to watch his ass flex and stretch for her driving digits.

Rising back to her feet, she resumed her position, pressing her hand against her thigh and using her creamy leg to drive her fingers inside him, pounding into his hole. Each thrust was slow and deep as she adjusted to the newfound position, finding that she could push her fingers deeper and deeper from behind. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling his hole stretch wider and open a little more. Ever subtle shift her fingers made inside him ground against his prostate, teasing him with a wealth of pleasure. Speeding up ever so slightly, Luna's grunts began to return, her eyes rolling closed as she smiled.

"Uh… take my cock… oh yeah…" Luna moaned, her mind pretending as if she was slamming her own cock in and out of Harry's ass. Her demeanour had slowly changed from the innocent 'virgin' and devolved quickly into a lust filled sex driven girl.

Grabbing his hips with her free hand, she started roughly pulling Harry back as she thrust forwards, driving her short, thin fingers in and out of his arse with an increased fervour. Grunting as she slammed her hips into his ass, her cock sliding back and forth between his legs, grinding against his saliva slicken shaft and using his thighs to stimulate her own shaft. Rhythmically and with power, she started to fuck him harder and harder, pull him back onto her fingers as she thrusted forwards.

The room was filled with a myriad of sounds. The soft, wet slapping of their skin smacking together and her fingers probing deeper and deeper into his arse, glinting and grinding against his prostate. Her impassioned and fevered grunts of lust outshone Harry meek whimpers of pleasure and the deep throaty groans of overwhelmingly orgasmic sensations whenever she struck his sweet spot. Any hint of embarrassment for what a lot of people would consider a demeaning situation ebbed away as Harry succumbed to the delicious pleasures Luna's fingers were giving him. Pushing his own ass back onto her fingers, trying to get her deeper and deeper, he felt his own erect cock twitch and spasm beneath him as the familiar sensation of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

His orgasm rushed through his body, ever muscle tensing and spasming from the overwhelming levels of pleasure that were coursing through his veins. His arse tightened and trapped Luna's fingers inside him, holding them firmly pressed against his delicious sweet spot, milking ever last portion of indulgent pleasure. His mouth fell open as he moaned deep and loudly, Luna continuing to wriggle her fingers as much as she could to increase his peak. His cock spasmed and he felt his tip twitch, several strands of cum spurting from his cock and spraying across the seat. Holding himself there for a few moments, he let every last drop land on the seat before he began breathing rapidly, several drops still dribbling from his tip as he began to soften

"Oh… Luna… that was…" Harry breathed, holding his position with his arse in the air. A few more drops spurted from his cock as he rode down the rest of his orgasm, his breath ragged and sparse.

"I know. Although, it's not as beneficial as an actual cock. Female cocks have certain magical properties," She smiled hopefully, hoping that Harry would be up for a second round. Falling back onto the seat opposite Harry, her hand went to her cock and she began slowly stroking herself and waiting for Harry's response.

"I think I'm alright for today. Another time perhaps. When we're not on the train," Harry said, falling onto the seat beside the cum-stained one. Landing on his ass, he grimaced, Luna's fingers enough to make sitting uncomfortable. That and her particularly rough treatment of his arse. Turning to Luna and out of curtesy and a little perverse curiosity, he asked, "Erm… would you like me to… suck your cock. So, you can cum?"

"That would be very nice of you Harry Potter," she grinned, spreading her legs and letting her cock flop free of her hand. The tip, now leaking pre-cum, smeared across her stomach as she added, "I'm quite aroused, so it shouldn't take very long."

Nervously sliding down onto his knees, he knelt between Luna's small thighs, watching her cock throb against her stomach. Reaching his hand up, he retracted it briefly, spitting a mouthful of saliva into his palm before wrapping it around the thick, pulsating base. Breathing heavily as he felt her cock throb beneath his grasp, he steeled himself, the familiar feeling of a cock in his hands making his heart beat that little bit faster.

Slowly, he began to slide his hand up and down her enormous shaft, watching his hand glide across every inch of her deliciously thick cock. Her small stature and frame made it appear larger than it actually was, forcing a nervous gulp from Harry as he massaged his palm across her cockhead, the sensitive flesh twitching beneath his pleasurable touch. Luna moaned softly as she reclined back into the chair, grinding her soft bum against the seat, her eyes drifting close as she revelled in the pleasure.

She had been without another person's touch all summer and whilst she could still bring herself to orgasm, a year of sexual endeavours with Ginny had made her solitude almost equally unbearable and unusually tame. As Harry's hand slowly sped up, his hot breath lingering closer and closer to her cock, Luna let her own hands wander to her breasts. Her fingers curled around her nipples, gently rubbing them before softly flicking them back and forth, trapping them between her digits and tweaking them. Biting her lip, she sharply tugged her nipples before sliding back into a pleasurable massage, her hands pawing roughly and pleasurably at her tits.

Parting his lips, Harry quickly took Luna's bulbous head into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum dribbling over his tongue as he moaned softly. A naughty part of him had missed the sensation and whilst he had only ever done it once with Ginny, he had secretly hoped they would find time at the burrow to at least try it again. Her cock wasn't nearly as thick as Ginny's allowing him to slide his tongue back and forth across the sensitive purple skin, flicking and darting around her head. Tracing every ridge and curve of her head, he continued to slide his hand up and down her shaft, his saliva doing wonders to lube her to a shining shimmer.

Adjusting his position and opening his mouth a little wider, Harry enveloped another two inches of her cock, managing to swallow the same length that he did when he and Ginny had sex. Breathing slowly through his nose, Harry forced his lips further down her cock, using the lessened width to take another inch. As the fourth inch disappeared into his soft, velvety throat, he began to gag, his body rejecting any more of Luna's delicious length. Moaning loudly, Luna watched Harry's lips stretch and relished each tight, delicious spasm his convulsing throat made as he slowly adjusted to her length.

Beginning to suckle on her cock, Harry moved his lips slowly along her shaft, dragging his lips back and forth across the top four inches of her shaft, his hand making sure to tend to the remaining length of her cock that wasn't graced by his tight inexperienced mouth. Bobbing up and down, Harry filled the compartment with soft suckling sounds, the wet gargles of pooling saliva acting as a sensuous chorus to Luna's ears. Swallowing as much saliva as he could, Harry was unable to get it all with dribbles sliding down the side of her shaft and being spread evenly across her cock by Harry's hand.

"Finger... Finger me Harry… Please…" Luna begged, her voice whimpering as she neared her orgasm. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around Harry's neck, pulling his mouth further down her cock and lodging another inch inside his throat. The position lifted her pert little teen arse of the seat, revealing her tight puckered hole, a little gaped from her own previous fingers.

Reaching around to her arse, Harry cupped her soft, pert cheeks, his fingers sliding along her arse crack, frantically searching for her tight little arse, amidst a swell of passion. Running his fingers along her puckered hole, Harry prodded her rosebud with the tip of his fingers, teasing and taunting her with the promise of entrance. Moaning loudly, Luna let her head fall back, admiring Harry's ability to probe her arse hole, all the while moving his lips back and forth across her shaft, lovingly sucking and savouring her shaft.

Pushing forwards, Harry sank a finger into her hole, her arse quickly and greedily enveloping his finger with ease. Her prior ministrations and wealth of experience with Ginny had loosened her considerably allowing her tight clutching arse to accept his singular finger with ease. Sliding it all the way inside her warm, clutching hole, Harry managed to wriggle the tip around deep inside her, his knuckle pressed snugly against her flexing, spasming ring. Drawing his finger back, her pulled it out just far enough for the tip of his digit to remain stretching her insides whilst he moved his two other longest fingers into position against her ass.

Slipping the tips of the other two fingers past Luna's tight little ring, Harry caused her to gasp, her eyes flying open as he slowly pushed them deeper and deeper. Luna's hands latched onto Harry's hair gently pushing him away as she stretched backwards, her arse opening wider and wider with each slight movement Harry's fingers made. Continuing to work his lips up and down her shaft dutifully, Harry managed to twist his fingers all the way inside Luna's his knuckles slipping between her arse cheeks and pressing against her ass.

Luna's moans turned frantic, pleasured gasps seeping through amidst her soft grunts and groans. The combination of Harry's warm wet mouth suckling lovingly on her cock and his fingers slowly beginning to shift back and forth inside her arse was almost too much for Luna. Her cock began to twitch and spasm In Harry's mouth, pre-cum leaking at a faster rate as she barrelled towards her orgasm, the pleasure coursing through her body building and building until it threw her across the edge.

Her cock twitch, several strands of cum spurting from the tip and spraying itself down Harry's throat. Gagging at the sudden eruption, Harry was forced to swallow a few strands before pulling her shaft out of his throat, her legs falling to the side and releasing him from her iron grip. Coughing up a few strands, Harry pulled his fingers out of her ass, watching absentmindedly as Luna began to jerk on her cock furiously. Still cumming rapidly, Luna milked the last few extraordinary strands of cum from her cock, managing to spray them across Harry's face. Cum landed across his cheek and down to his chin, a second strand painting his hair and forehead, the last one crossing across his lips. Holding his breath, he allowed her to finished before opening his eyes and watching Luna ride down the remainder of her orgasm, milking the last few drops of cum onto the floor in front of her before catching her breath.

"Ginny has taught you well…" Luna breathed wildly as she rested back against the seat, her cock flopping against her thigh. Harry coughed a little, the salty taste of cum lingering on his breath as he wiped a strand off his face, grimacing at the not entirely unpleasant sensation of his first ever facial.

"I've only done it once. I'm not exactly an expert." Harry replied, trying to defuse the idea that he was some kind of cock hungry whore. While the whole act was strangely erotic and he found himself strangely drawn to it, he was far from being an expert at sucking cocks.

"Well then you're a natural," Luna complimented as she drew her wand from her pile of clothes, still perfectly folded and stacked. Casting a spell, she wove her wand across the compartment, the cum that stained the cushions disappearing and every trace of their endeavours disappearing. Harry felt his face cleaned and even the haphazard smears of pre-cum on his stomach and thigh washed themselves away.

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry breathed as he rose to his feet and collected his clothes. Turning to Luna, he soaked every inch of delicious skin in while she absent-mindedly pulled her clothes on. There was something about how ditzy and airy she was that was enticing. She was innocent, yet decidedly freaky when it came to sex. A combination that would have repulsed Harry a few weeks ago, but no strangely drew him in. That and the strange warmth she had towards him. As he finished changing himself, he turned to Luna who was still in a state of undress, "Thanks for that Luna. I enjoyed it a lot."

"So, did I Harry Potter. It was a very enjoyable first time with a man for me," She smiled, her gaze lingering towards Harry as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, before Luna shook her head and murmured meekly, "I suppose Ginny will be wanting to hear all about this. You should probably go and see her…"

"Yeah… of course…" Harry smiled, as Luna slid into her seat, burying herself back in her copy of the Quibbler. He was considering asking about the magazine, but decided against it, smiling fondly at her as he left the compartment to go find Ginny.

"Enjoy yourself?" Ginny grinned, startling Harry he closed the door behind himself. Ginny was a small distance down the corridor, leaning against a wall with her arms folded and a stupidly big grin plastered on her face. She had watched for a few minutes before people started to congregate. She did her best to ensure they went uninterrupted, but couldn't sneak a peek.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Harry smirked as he settled his heart from the sudden introduction. Turning to face her, he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice "Are there anymore friend's you're whoring me out to?"

"No… And I wasn't whoring you out. Luna's a friend. A really close friend and she's not exactly popular." She smiled, her heart in the right place as she glanced into the compartment, seeing Luna sitting there.

"Yeah, well, warn me next time," Harry chuckled as he turned to Ginny. A smile on his face as he offered his hand to her in a sign of affection. His heart was racing at the prospect of intimacy as he stammered through the words, "Shall we?"

"Not this time. Ron's in the next carriage and I don't think he'll do well with us rolling up arm in arm. How about we talk at the feast? Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you are," Ginny smiled as she took his hand and pulled him closer to her. Crooking her neck, she pressed her lips against his and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue snaking around his as they embraced. Pulling apart swiftly, she glanced around to make sure Ron wasn't peeking out of his compartment before murmuring to Harry, "Love you."

"Love you too…" Harry said, a lump in his throat as she moved past him and went to find her other friends to hang out with. She would have stayed with Luna, but there would be plenty of time to spend with her at Hogwarts. Watching Ginny's ass bounce away, Harry chuckled to himself before walking straight to Ron and Hermione's compartment and pulling it open.

Ron's heart raced into motion as he heard the door to the compartment open. Moving too quickly stuff his cock back into his jeans, he leapt to the other end of the seat. Hermione quickly did the same, wiping the pre-cum from her hand and turning to Harry as he closed the door and sat opposite Ron and her. The pair composed themselves as they both longed for an orgasm, but were suddenly cock-blocked by Harry.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as he watched Harry reach up to grab his backpack. Ron and Hermione had taken it ahead with them and as he was rifling around in amidst its contents he responded with a quick lie.

"I was caught up talking with Neville," he winced as he adjusted his position, his ass still hurting from Luna's ministrations. Grimacing as he shifted from cheek to cheek trying to find a comfortable position, Harry wriggled up and down the seat, attracting Hermione's more astute eye.

"Didn't you feel like that after the bathroom at the world-cup," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear as she connected the dots. Ginny had moved past the window seconds before Harry entered and it would only make sense that the first second they were out of reach from Ron that they would leap onto each other.

"No!" Ron exclaimed wildly as he glanced over at Harry, who practically leapt out the window. Ron's eyes widened as a grin stretched across his face, a grin that both unsettled Harry and intrigued him. The train trip would be long and arduous now and coupled with a wealth of stupid probing questions.

 **Author's Note: This turned out a fair bit longer than I thought It would, but I enjoyed writing it a bit. While there was no proper sex, I thought that it would be interesting to explore some different sexual activities. That and the scene would have felt a little too much like the Hermione/Ron chapter. And I really don't want to stat repeating chapters and the same string of activities.**

 **I also wanted to spend a fair bit on Luna as she is one of my favourite characters and no doubt a lot yours as well. She will be somewhat important throughout this story, but if I continue onto charting their everyone's escapades into fifth year, she'll become far more important. For now, I couldn't bear leaving her out! And she will have a lot more fun with Harry, don't worry. I just wanted to save the honour of his anal virginity for Ginny. Makes more sense that way.**

 **Don't forget to vote in the poll to decide whether or not to include gay content. Also, some feedback about Luna and whether or not I manage to get her character right. Would be helpful to get a gauge as to whether or not any of the characters are in keeping with their book styles. Just general feedback about the characters would be helpful!**

 **Next time explore an entirely new pairing with entirely new characters. Pleasure abound and the introduction of a less than savoury concoction. And did I mention it was a threesome? All that and more next Monday… or maybe a little later depending on timing!**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 5: The Asian Endeavour

**Author's Note: And onto chapter five. And this one is… interesting. Featuring a group of people, I haven't read much fiction about and setting some characters on slightly different character paths than that of their book counterparts. Not wanting to spoil anything, but I should be fun.**

 **I wanted to respond to the multitude of people who are asking various questions about certain aspects of my shemale universe. "How are babies born?" or "How do they tell them apart at birth" or "Why would Purebloods be surprised with the genitalia?" and other such questions. And while they are all valid questions, I fully intend to answer them in due time when the story calls for it. However, if there are people who desperately want to know and their enjoyment of the story is ruined somewhat by not having these answers, then feel free to send me a PM and I will answer!**

 **Onto the chapter! Enjoy 'Chapter 5: The Asian Endeavour'! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5: The Asian Endeavour

"Only those who are seventeen! What kind of rule is that? What does it matter if a fifteen-year-old gets hurt? Do you suddenly become less accountable if the person is two years older?" Fred exclaimed as he and George peered around the corner of the corridor, eyeing up Snape's personal store-room, a cupboard chock full of rare and expensive ingredients. Carefully glancing around the corner, they watched as Mad-Eye, the new DADA teacher shuffled into view, his eye spinning in various directions, namely towards the cupboard. Striding off in the opposite direction to the twins, they raced forwards to the cupboard, George quickly unlocking it with a simple spell.

"Well Fred, to answer your first question, it's the kind of rule that needs breaking. Wouldn't you say?" George smiled, glancing in both directions down the corridor before gently closing the door and eyeing up the stacks of ingredients, each tier of shelf laden with extraordinary amounts of alchemical ingredients.

"That's a very astute suggestion, brother. How shall we attempt to break it?" Fred smiled, as George withdrew the large book that they purchase from the vendor at the Quidditch world cup. Fred had the vial tucked inside his robes, waiting for George to flip to the right page. Opening the book, he quickly glanced over the opening paragraph detailing the contents of the book and the nature of the accompanying vial.

 _"To whomever is reading. This book contains the secrets and alchemical knowledge of the famed Headmistress of Hogwarts, (Black smudges obscure the actual name). The accompanying vial contains a powerful elixir which can act as the base for every single recipe contained within the book. The elixir is powerful in the sense that it only takes a few simple additional ingredients to transform it into various other potions. Complex potions such as the Polyjuice Potion -which takes months to brew perfectly- can be concocted in minutes with simplistic ingredients and a single drop of the elixir. The single drop can grow exponentially and will fill any container to the brim with the desired concoction upon addition of the simple additional ingredients."_

"We lucked out with this one Fred. The old man probably had no idea what he was peddling. We could make millions from this vial," George smiled as he flipped through the book, arriving at the page he desired, "Including… a simple aging potion. All we need is some lavender and a beetle eye."

"Are we sure this works? I'm not keen to simple guzzle down a potion without knowing if it works," Fred said, taking the vial from his robe and inspecting the emerald bottle and the worn, barely visible label, "Should we maybe test a different concoction that doesn't require us to drink it? Just to make sure?"

"I thought you might say that," George smirked, rifling through the pages until he arrived at a different page. Handing it to Fred, he smiled, a delirious grin on his face as he watched his twin read over the page.

 _"Potion of Enhanced Suggestion: Upon consumption, the drinker enters a state of increased suggestibility. Similarly to the process of hypnosis, the drinker will be highly suggestable and can be coerced into doing things through simple suggestion. However, the drinker will not partake in any activity that will directly lead to physical harm and will not do anything that they are not subconsciously willing to do. The user is fully aware of their actions and maintain knowledge of events after the effects wear off. Extreme Discretion is advised."  
_

"What do you say? Shall we go convince Ron to walk the halls in the buff/" George smiled as he clambered up the small ladder to find the ingredients that the potion required. Nodding in agreement, Fred set the book down on a shelf before uncorking the emerald green vial, the liquid inside swirling rapidly of its own accord. George quickly gathered the ingredients, crushed them and added them into a new bottle, the dust settling at the bottom of the clear glass container. Smiling widely, the twins shared a quick glance before Fred dribbled a single drop of the emerald substance into the bottle.

The drop sizzled for a moment before it engulfed the other ingredients. Swirling slowly, the liquid began to grow, a faint blue aura pulsating from within as it slowly rose to the top of the bottle. Quickly corking the bottle, they watched the liquid rise to the top, pushing briefly against the cork before settling. The blue aura began to dissipate, leaving a reddish brown, clear liquid reminiscent of Fire whiskey. Staring into the contents, the twins shared a confused shrug before Fred asked, "Has it worked? I was expecting a more… vibrant colour…"

"Well, I suppose we should go find out. I think Ron's still in the Great Hall, salivating over the Goblet of Fire," George said, pocketing the Suggestion Potion and peering and striding out into the corridor. Quickly packing up the book and the Emerald Vial, Fred followed suit, the twins slowly making their way through the castle towards the Great Hall. The bright glow of the Goblet of Fire emanated out of the Hall, casting dancing shadows across the entrance hall and even going so far as to leak into the courtyard.

Turning into the hall, they saw that the room had changed somewhat. The four house tables were pushed to the four corners and the Goblet sat smack bang in the middle. Several groups of students who hadn't retreated to their dorms sat chatting, ogling the Goblet and theorising over the potential tasks and champions. A group of Hufflepuffs sat at the far-right corner and several smaller groups sat around the rest of the room.

"Ron's not here. Shall we check the common room?" Fred said, as George surveyed the room, trying to find a worthy target. George's eyes danced over the various students before landing on someone who was sat in the corner of the room, her eyes occasionally glancing up from the book she was reading, her attention obviously elsewhere, namely the group of Hufflepuffs in the corner.

"Do you trust me Fred?" George said, turning to his brother, a smirk on his face as he pulled his brother to once side, his voice hushed. Nodding in response, but still a little sceptical, Fred agreed, the smile on his twin's face growing wider as he turned and walked towards the girl in the corner, "Follow me Fred."

As they neared closer to the table, Fred realised just who it was they were going to talk to. Cho Chang. A Ravenclaw Fifth year and also the rival seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. But more importantly, she was easily one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. There was a certain allure about her due to her Asian complexion and she exuded an air of sexiness. Not to mention her ample natural assets which were sizable indeed and the object of many people's fantasies, boys and girls alike. As the twins neared her, she peered up out of her book a questioning, sceptical look on her face as they wandered closer.

"Hey Cho. What brings you here?" George asked cheerfully as he took a seat opposite the Asian girl, positioning himself so that he blocked Cedric from Cho's point of view, much to her dismay. Confused about the two twins, she hesitantly closed her book and folded her arms.

"Nothing. What have I done to deserve your two?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes glancing between the two twins as Fred sat next his brother. He slowly begun to catch onto his brother's plan, but wasn't entirely sure why he chose Cho. But he wasn't going to intervene.

"We're just chatting. Making friends," Fred smiled as the three of them fell into a short silence, sharing glances with each other before Fred finally tried to reignite the conversation, "Looking forward to losing to Gryffindor in quidditch this year?"

"Again…" George muttered quietly much to Cho's annoyance

"Very funny… Quidditch's been cancelled this year because of the tournament," She said with an air of smugness as she watched the two twins groan angrily. First, they weren't allowed to enter the tournament and now Quidditch was off.

"Really? Angelina's gonna be pissed…" George sighed, knowing full well what Angelina was like when she got angry and just how it affected the both of them. Much to their surprise, Cho intervened, a devilish smile on her face.

"Let's hope she doesn't take it out on you two too roughly. You won't be able to sit straight on a broomstick for weeks," Cho smirked, watching the twins blushed and awkwardly glance away from Cho. Ready to burst into a fit of laughter, she peered back into her book as the twins became serious for a moment.

"How do you know about that?" Fred asked nervously, his voice hushed as he suddenly became increasingly aware of the other people in the main hall.

"Girls talk…" she smiled in return, opening her book back up fully and returning to its pages, but not before casting a subtle glance over to Cedric and letting a thin smile stretch across her face. A smile that George noticed.

"Well, from all the looks your giving him, it looks like your trying to unseat the Hufflepuffs seeker from his broomstick. If you catch my drift…" George smiled, turning to look at Cedric, a smile on his face as Cho blushed. Turning shy all of a sudden, she watched as the twins shared a smirk.

"Now would seem like a good time. Start of the year, emotions running high. I bet he's planning on entering the tournament and I think he'd want you by his side," Fred added, slowly trying to coax her on. He caught onto to what George was doing, but had no idea where he was going with it.

"You know what? How about a little Firewhisky? Take the edge of your nerves?" George smiled, retrieving the bottle from his robes and offering it to Cho, a massive grin across his face.

"I have my own…" she said meekly, producing a very similar bottle of Firewhisky, one near identical to the Twin's one. Her parents were notoriously strict when it came to such beverages and so she decanted a whole bottle of Firewhisky into one of her many potions bottles in an attempt to get it to Hogwarts. Lucky for her, her parents assumed she had simply developed an interest in potions.

"A toast then?" Fred suggested, grabbing three goblets from a nearby tray and setting them down in front of them. Taking the Suggestion Potion, Fred opened the bottle and poured a single glass when the entire room erupted into a loud applause. Turning towards the entrance, Fred and George saw a Durmstrang student striding through the crowds, a piece of paper in his hand. Joining the applause, the twins, made the fatal mistake of ignoring the glasses, much to Cho's luck.

Still sceptical of the two twins, she quickly grabbed the bottle that they had and poured an extra glass of their potion. Pouring a glass from her own bottle, she quickly switched them around so that the twins would unwittingly offer her the glass with the normal Firewhisky and drink their own potion. While she didn't really think the twins capable of trying anything sinister, she wasn't above making sure.

As the fire licked at the Durmstrangs piece of paper, the entire hall applauded one last time before turning back to their groups, talking feverishly about the first entrant to the competition. The twins turned back to Cho a smile on their faces followed a quick look of confusion. Cho was finishing pouring the last cup and she made sure the twins knew that the ones they were drinking came from her bottle. As she suspected, Fred handed her what they thought was a goblet of suggestion potion, but was in fact Firewhisky.

"Bottoms Up!" George toasts and the three of them quickly down the entire cups. Coughing slightly due to the bitter taste, Cho watched as the two twins swallowed it eagerly. Confused by the remarkably sweet taste, the twins share a look of worry before deciding to try to see if it worked. Confidently, George asked, "Cho, could you stand up?"

"Why?" Cho asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as she watched the Twins glanced back at each other, their hearts racing as they realised the potion might not work.

"Thought you might want to stretch your legs?" Fred said, trying to defuse the situation and convince a remarkably confused Cho that they were alright, "It's just my legs were a bit sore."

"Then why don't you stand up?" Cho asked, her eyes widening as the two Twins leapt to their feet, the table sliding backwards a few inches and sounding out across the entire hall. As everyone turned to see what was happening, the twins shared another look of confusion.

"Okay, that was weird…" George said, completely aware of what just happened, but not entirely in control of his body. The sensation was entirely baffling. It was like he wanted to stand up, but he needed Cho to give the go ahead to really set him on the path.

"Sit down…" Cho said shrewdly, watching as the two twins sat immediately down. Everyone in the hall slowly began to turn away as Cho slowly began to piece together what was happening.

"Oh no…" Fred sighed as he realised what had happened and just how much trouble they were in and how they were completely at the mercy of Cho. And being relatively smart, she would figure it out easily.

"Why did you say that?" Cho asked, a smile on her face as she started to wonder just how far she could push this and if they really were obeying her every whim.

"Because you switched the bottles…" Fred said plainly, George's eyes widening as he realised just what had happened and how they were stuck. Despite the fevered panic he was in, one thing pushed itself to the front of his mind. The potion worked.

"And what was in your bottle?" She asked plainly and simply, wanting to know what they were trying to slip her.

"A suggestibility potion," the twins said in unison, their voices reverberating a little louder than they wanted them to, attracting the attention of a few second years.

"And what were you going to suggest I do once I'd drunk it?" Cho smirked, hoping that they were going to give some stupid answer. She was kind of hoping they would give her some ideas as to what punishment she should inflict on the pair of them.

"We just wanted to test if it worked," Fred said truthfully, his face blushing. However, unlike Fred, George's intentions were far less pure and far more surprising to both Fred and Cho, "To let us fuck you…"

"What! You thought I would just let you fuck me? What else were you gonna try and make me do?" Cho exclaimed softly, trying not to attract too much attention. Despite the obvious perverse nature of his words, Cho was embarrassed to admit that her cock gave a small twinge at the idea. Crossing her long slender legs, she occluded the small bulge from view as she waited to hear more about his intentions.

"Suck us off. Walk naked through the halls. Lick my arse. Bend over and let us both fuck your ass," (George said completely honestly and un-apologetically, raising looks from both Cho and Fred. Cho's mind slowly began to picture each of those scenarios, her mind not completely adverse to the idea. The summers holidays had been tough for her. Having reached the age where she could no longer self-stimulate, she had plenty of long nights. She found her release a few times with some willing participants, but she was painfully aroused by the time she returned to Hogwarts.

"At the same time?" Cho breathed, imagining the sensations of having two cocks in her arse at once, before shaking the thought away. Glancing quickly over at Cedric, she readjusted her robes to hide her bulge. She planned to go ask him out, but now her cock was hard and needed relief. Marietta would be in bed and any chance of her finger relief with her was long wasted. Realising that she wouldn't get a chance until the morning and she wasn't sure she could manage her urges for another night, especially if she wanted to ask out Cedric. Conceding to the idea, she decided to use the Suggestibility potion just as the twins suggested, "You two, follow me…"

The twins shared a look of disbelief as they realised what she was suggesting. Even without the potion, the pair would have leapt to their feet instantaneously. Rounding the table, they stood eagerly behind Cho as she took both the Firewhisky and the Suggestibility potion and pocketed them. Slowly she strode along the Main Hall, her arse bouncing with each step. Despite being occluded behind layers of billowing robes, the twins still ogled the distinct outline of her plump Asian derriere.

Rounding the corner outside the main hall, Cho quickly spied a broom-cupboard. Pulling the door open, she forced the two twins inside before checking the coast was clear. Disappearing inside the cupboard, Cho was surprised at the amount of space. The three of them could lay down comfortably side by side and still fit a few more people inside. There would plenty of room for what she had planned.

"Right boys… Let's do this quickly. Get naked," Cho said, closing the door behind them and performing a simple locking charm. Turning back to the Twins, she smiled watching as they instantly complied. Suggestion Potions were a complex thing, but she understood them relatively well. The fact that they would be more than willing to do all this without the potion aroused her far more than the fact that they were actually getting naked.

Propping herself against the wall, she watched the twins slowly strip their clothes away, eyeing up their bodies. As they threw away their robes, they revealed the Quidditch chiselled chests and their sizable bulges, each one straining against the confines of their boxers. Biting her lip, she watched them drop their boxers to the ground and step out of them, leaving them entirely naked, much to her enjoyment.

Their cocks were both sizable with George's being longer, but Fred's wider. However, it would take close inspection to discern any difference in their shafts. Each one had a neatly trimmed tuft of ginger hair above their cocks. Raising a finger, Cho gestured for them to turn around. As they faced away from her, she admired their pert, well defined asses, near identical.

Deciding that her own clothes were a little too restrictive, Cho swiftly pulled over her robe revealing her delicious body. Her skin was smooth and delectable to look at, with her long slender legs rounding perfectly into her panty-clad arse. However, despite the stunning body she had, the twin's eyes immediately latched onto the black lacy underwear and bra she was wearing, which perfectly accentuated every curve and bulge her body had.

Her cock strained against the thin material, almost spilling out the sides and flopping free. The thig string disappeared between her plump and sizable arse cheeks, flossing against her puckered little hole. Moaning as she reached up and unclipped her bra, she let her breasts breath. They were large enough with little dark nipples capping each delectable peak of perfectly. Gently massaging them, she turned her attention towards the two boys standing there awaiting her next order, their cocks bouncing gently between their legs.

"On your knees," Smiling, she watched with glee as the pair of them slid down onto their knees on either side of her. Snaking her hands through their hair, she smiled, watching them look up at her. There was something naughty about the dominant side of her. Something she quite enjoyed. Whenever she and Marietta helped each other out it was largely mutual. Now that she had complete control over someone, it was hard to imagine any other situation, "Why don't you take my panties of with your mouths."

Leaning in, Fred and George took her thin G-string in between their teeth and slowly began to pull it downwards. Working it over her bulbous cock, the pulled it down her thighs. Freeing her cock, Fred felt the tip bounce free, springing against his cheek and leaving a smear of pre-cum across his face. Continuing to slide downwards, they pulled her panties off her feet before looking back up at Cho to be told what to do next.

"Right boys, pucker up," Cho smiled as she slowly eased their heads towards her cock, the implication perfectly clear. There was a hint of resistance in their eyes, but they quickly complied, secretly longing to have a taste of the Asian Seeker's thick bulbous shaft.

Puckering their lips, she twins shared one last look before Cho forced them to press their lips against the side of her cock. Their soft lips elicited a moan from Cho as they kissed her shaft, saliva slowly coating the portion of cock that they were working. Moaning, she gently stroked their heads, relishing the sensation of another's touch on her cock before slowly beginning to move their heads along her shaft. Using their lips as a sandwich, she dragged them along her shaft, spreading saliva along her cock. Biting her lip, she pressed their lips against her cockhead, gently prodding the tip against their lips, begging for access.

Sawing her hips back and forth, she started to fuck their lips, using them for her own pleasure as she moved back and forth along their mouths. Moving their lips down to her base, she felt the twins slip their tongues out covering even more of her cock with soft, wet flesh. Licking along her shaft, they worked every inch of cock that they could whilst she constantly moved her hips back and forth, slowly speeding up as she did so, relishing every sensation that was coursing through her body.

As she brought their heads back up to her tip, she pushed her hips forwards and slipped the very tip of her cock into George's mouth. Gently fucking his mouth for a moment, she popped the head out of his mouth before returning his lips to her shaft. Moaning softly, she savoured the moment. She had never had a threesome before and so far, the pleasures of two mouths were exponentially more pleasurable than one. Marietta was alright when it came to blowjobs, but she was always hesitant to do them, so Cho was revelling in the pleasures the twins were providing.

Looking down at her cock, she saw it shimmering with saliva, the twins having lubricated her immensely. And much to her surprise she watched as the twins reached between their legs to slowly jerk themselves of, their hands gently stroking up and down their own cocks. Biting her lip, she moaned louder, speeding up her thrusts and letting her balls slap against both of their chins inspiring her next idea.

"Fred, why don't you lick my balls. And George, take my cock in your mouth," she moaned, her eyes rolling closed and she savoured the sensation of their lips running along her cock. It had been so long since she had a proper sex session. The people who helped out during the holidays only offered up a couple meek, dry handjobs. The feeling of warm wet lips satiating her sensitive shaft was enough to make her instantly cum, but she held off for a while longer.

Pulling his lips away from Cho's shaft, Fred repositioned himself and sank lower on his knees. Kneeling in between her legs, he let his tongue slid along her balls, dancing between them as he licked her sack. Tracing every wrinkle, he made sure to cover every inch with saliva as he licked both of them. Parting his lips, he took one of her balls into his mouth and gently suckled on it. Running his tongue along her balls, he coated it in saliva, letting his wriggling tongue curve around her sensitive ball. Moaning loudly, Cho widened her stance giving him more access.

Letting her ball fall from his mouth, he gently kissed it before latching onto the second one. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked and played with it his tongue dancing across the sensitive organ, each fleeting like eliciting a deep moan from Cho. As Fred played and sucked on her balls, George slowly pulled his lips away from her shaft and shuffled around to the front of her cock. Looking up at Cho, he got a soft smile before she expectantly shook her cock.

Parting his lips, he wrapped them tightly around her cockhead, his tongue curving around the base of her head, teasing the most sensitive portion of her shaft. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked on her tip, his tongue dancing back and forth across the sensitive flesh as he timidly brought a hand up to her shaft. Wrapping his hand around the base of her cock, he gently began to jerk her off, making sure to pull her foreskin back so that his tongue could lap across her purplish, delicious head.

Adjusting his position, she slowly began to take more of her cock into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Cho watched as Fred began to envelop more and more of her cock. The feeling of her head probing deeper into his hot, wet mouth was enough to make Cho grunt in pleasure, her hand snaking through his hair and coaxing him to go further, to take more and relish every inch of her thick Asian cock. As he took another inch, he began to splutter, a dribble of saliva pouring down her shaft. Steeling himself, he swallower and took another few inches into his throat.

Gagging and spluttering around her shaft, George reached the limit. He had managed to work half her cock into his throat, but now his body was starting to reject it. His hand continued to work its way up and down her saliva slick shaft, massaging the saliva that poured from his mouth into her cock, lubing it to a gorgeous shine. His throat spasmed and flexed around her shaft, adding to the wealth of delicious pleasures that were coursing through Cho's body. One of her hands had latched onto her breast, while the other gently encouraged George to take more of her cock. Her hand softly massaged her nipple, gently plucking it and tweaking it, eliciting a few soft moans.

Starting to move his lips up and down the portion of her cock that he could manage, George lovingly sucked on her shaft, relishing the taste of pre-cum that was flooding his mouth. Moving back and forth, he slowly grew accustomed to Cho's enormous width, enough so that he could stomach another inch. His hand sped up, jerking her steadily as she gently applied pressure to his head, hoping he would be able to take a little more of her shaft, but to no avail. His throat was clamping up to tightly for him to do it willingly, much to Cho's perverse excitement.

However, it didn't matter. The combined pleasures of a tight throat wrapped around her shaft and a wet, wriggling tongue dancing across her balls was enough to satiate her naughty desires. Closing her eyes, she gently began to move her hips, hinting to George of her intention. While she was certainly satisfied with the pleasure she was feeling, she rarely got the chance to wrap a throat around her cock and she wanted milk every second of it and experience George's throat to its full potential.

Wrapping both her hands around George's head, Cho in one swift movement, thrust forwards and pulled George's head towards her. His eyes flew wide open as he felt inch after inch push into his unsuspecting throat. Gagging and spluttering, his throat contorted and spasmed in ways he couldn't imagine as he spewed saliva around the base of her cock. Pushing the last inch inside George's throat, she groaned loudly, feeling his lips press against her neatly trimmed crotch. His lips flailed and spasmed, tightened and loosened, adding to the flood of incredibly sensations trickling through her cock.

Enjoying the feeling for another moment, she quickly began to move her hips back and forth, sawing several inches in and out of his flailing throat. Learning to quickly breath through his nose, George tried to sneak as many breaths as he could as her cock constantly filled and blocked his throat. Saliva dribbled down his chin and onto his chest as he struggled to swallow. Gently fucking George's throat, Cho relished the deep, warm, wetness of his throat and savoured every moment of it.

Fred struggled to keep his lips attached to her balls, finding that he slow, but firm thrust often resulting in him getting slapped in the face by her balls. The sensation was stimulating enough for Cho as she moaned from the occasional fleeting lick of his tongue. George was struggling to maintain his composure as she used his throat, his hand gently pushing against her soft thighs. Needing to breath, his throat started to fight it, causing Cho to slowly pull her cock out of his throat. As the last inch left his mouth, he fell forwards breathing heavily as Cho stood there gently stroking her saliva soaked shaft. Her mind quickly leapt to her next desire as she enjoyed the last few licks Fred gave her sensitive balls.

"Stand up and bend over Fred," Cho said, the desire to feel one of the twin's tight arses around her cock. She had completely forgotten the fact that this was George's idea and that he would be the fitting victim for her thick cock. Lust took over her as she simply wanted to sink herself inside someone. Fred complied with ease, him being the more submissive of the twins whenever it came to their forays with the Quidditch team. He secretly preferred the bottom position even though he would never let Angelina know. She'd have her way constantly.

Resting her hands of Fred's cheeks, she spread them wide, his tight little hole spreading alongside them. There was a slight gape to his hole, but his looseness had diminished over the holidays with no one to stretch him. Toying his hole with her thumb, Cho rubbed his puckered ass, watching it wink at her as she imagined the tightness she was about to experience. Marietta was always on top and the one time they had switched roles, she had insisted never again. And while Cho loved being on the bottom, she longed for another chance to plough a tight arsehole. Though she would never tell Marietta for fear of losing her best friend and favourite fuck-buddy.

"George, spit on your brother's asshole. Make sure it's nice and ready," Cho suggested, adjusting her position to spread Fred's cheeks wider. There was a look of resistance on George's face as he felt his body move above Fred. He was still a fair distance away from him, but the simple act was enough to feel strangely perverse. Dribbling a small amount of saliva down between Cho's cock and Fred's arse. The bead of saliva dribbled over her cockhead and across his puckered hole. Quickly massaging the saliva against his hole, Cho relished in the obvious discomfort George was feeling.

"Good boy. Fred, you had better hope George did a good job working my cock or this might hurt," Cho smiled, pressing her cockhead against Fred's tight, little hole, her hands roaming across his back and hips, ready to slide deep inside him. Watching George stand there, unsure as to what he should do, Cho remembered back to the list of naughty and perverse things he said he wanted her to do. Smirking devilishly, she spread her legs, widening her stance and letting her cheeks fall slightly apart, revealing her own tight arse, "And George, seeing as you wanted me to lick your ass, why don't you get your tongue in mine?"

Resting her hands-on Fred's hips, she slowly began to push forwards, her tip probing his tight little arse, seeking entrance. Trying to wriggle her tip inside, Cho finally managed to ease the tip into his puckered hole, his ass flexing and tightening around her cockhead. Cho moaned loudly, the sensation of a tight arse around her cock being one that she hadn't felt in far too long. Savouring the initial clutching tightness of his hole, she bit her lip her hands gently massaging his ass in an attempt to loosen him up.

Fred was gritting his teeth up until the point his ass gave away. As soon as he felt the tip slip inside, he grunted uncomfortably, his ass aching ever so slightly. Groaning as he adjusted to the painful intrusion, he tried to relax his hole and make the next part easier. George's eyes lit up at Cho's suggesting. Kneeling behind her, he admired her plump bum cheeks, his hands gently pawing at the soft flesh as he pulled and played with her arse. He had admired her bum for years and now his hands were roaming freely across her behind.

Slowly, Cho began to thrust forwards, all the while pulling Fred's arse back. Her cock bulged at the middle, spreading his hole wider as each inch sank inside. Gently sawing her hips back and forth, she started to softly fuck him, all the while easing more and more of her cock inside him. Fred's hand slowly reached down between his legs and gently began to stroke back and forth across his cock, the pleasure mitigating the pain that Cho's cock was dealing. Pushing another inch inside his arse, Cho ground her cock against his prostate causing Fred's mouth to fall open and a loud, deep moan to escape his lips. The pleasure loosened his body and relaxed him allowing Cho to thrust forwards, burying the last few inches inside his hole.

Gasping, Fred felt every ridge and vein stretching his hole and her balls gently bouncing against his own. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair was pressed firmly against his bum and her hands were constantly roaming his soft flesh, massaging him and causing him to loosen up. Steeling himself, Fred couldn't help but think about the last time he was in this position. It was before the end of last year when the Quidditch team had finally finished up. They were all in the showers when Katie took George away for a more private encounter. They heard the screams from halfway up the grounds and long into the night. And no one could tell whether it Katie or George on the bottom.

However, Fred enjoyed the company of the two other chasers, Alicia and Angelina whose thick black cocks stretched him for a fair while. They fucked each other for hours with everyone's cocks going in everyone's holes and nothing being left untouched. The only thing that made it slightly easier was the showers and the constant stream of water lubricating their bodies. It was ages ago, but it still hung in Fred's mind.

George slipped his thumbs in between Cho's arse cheeks and gently peeled them apart, his eyes latching onto the tight, winking hole that lay within. She had fully submerged herself In Fred and after feeling George behind her, decided to wait for him to slip his tongue into her arse and bury his face between her plump, Asian arse cheeks. Biting her lip, she waited in anticipation for George to begin.

Letting his tongue slip from between his lips, George pressed the tip of his wriggling muscle against her puckered hole, resting it at her entrance. Gently flicking back and forth across her wrinkled hole, he made sure to cover every bit of her arse with saliva, even dragging his tongue lazily across her crack before tracing her asshole once again. Using his hands to keep her cheeks spread, he stretched his thumb just enough to rub the saliva into her hole and stretch it just wide enough so that he would be able to slip his tongue inside.

Pressing against his tongue against her arsehole, George managed to push the tip of his tongue past her tight ring and into her bum. As soon as he entered, he let her cheeks fall back into place, submerging his face in her plump, soft flesh. Wrapping his hand around her legs, he revelled in the softness of her skin, all while enjoying the delicious taste of her hole. Slowly he began to push deeper, his tongue edging slowly inside her arse. Stretching it as far as he could, he managed to delve deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed firmly around her hole, kissing her tight arse.

With his tongue buried deep inside her, he began to slow wriggle it around, the warm, wet digit making Cho moan as it danced around inside her. The combined tightness of Fred's arse and the eager flailing of George's tongue was doing wonders for her and as she slowly began to let her moans grow louder and louder, not caring who might hear as they walked past the cupboard.

"Mmm… I never knew twins would be this fun," Cho smiled, letting her hands glide slowly across Fred's body. Slowly starting to move her hips backwards, her cock slowly leaving the tightness of Fred's arse, Cho let her hands run onto Fred's chest, gently playing and toying with his nipples. The added attention to one of Fred's most sensitive areas made the boy moan, the combined pleasure of both her cock and her hands nearly proving too much.

As she pulled her cock almost all the way out of Fred's ass, she found that she was forcing George's tongue deeper inside her. An unexpected side-effect of a delicious sexual position. Slowly thrusting back into Fred, she moaned as she relished every delicious ridge of his arse and every clutching spasm his tight ring made. Gently thrusting in and out of him, Cho made sure that she moved as much of her cock in and out as she could with each long, deep thrust. Her balls slowly began to slap against his cock, the saliva that coated them filling the room with soft wet slaps. Combined with the slaps from her crotch and Fred's arse, the room was filled with a myriad of naughty, perverse and sexual sounds.

Slowly building up a rhythm, Cho felt George's tongue probing deeper and deeper with each thrust, just as her cock was driving harder and harder into Fred. Fred's thoughts were a miasma of pleasure as he felt his body spasm from the thick cock driving in and out of him. Her shaft was pressing firmly up against his prostate, milking wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure.

The broom cupboard was filled with grunts, moans and the sounds of wet slaps. The muffled moans George was making was shadowed by the wet slaps of her balls, which in turn joined the sounds of her hips against his arse. Cho's moans mixed with Fred's pleasured grunts and everything combined into a chorus of sexual pleasure that was a joy to behold. Anyone who walked past the cupboard would hear the most bizarre combination of sounds, but none of them cared. They were too consumed in the brilliant waves of pleasure that were washing through their bodies.

Cho decided to speed up, the sound of her balls slapping against Fred's quickening and she reached over and used his shoulders as an anchor. The position allowed her to speed up, but also for her cock to submerge itself deeper and deeper with each pounding thrust. Cho felt her breast start to jiggle softly as she pounded into Fred's arse. The change in position spread Cho's cheeks wider, allowing for George to slip deeper inside her hole in turn causing Cho to grunt loudly. Hammering into Fred's arse, Cho bit her lip to steel the orgasmic sounds of pleasure she was about to emit for fear of the entire castle hearing.

Grabbing Fred's shoulder, Cho pulled him back, forcing him into a standing position. Pressing her tits against his back, she peered over his shoulder. He was hunched over slightly to accommodate for her height and the thick cock pushing in and out of his arse. Wrapping her arm around his chest, she pulled him close, the change of position making her moan loudly as she reached new and untouched areas of the redhead's arsehole. Biting her lip, she kept her rough momentum, pounding harder and harder into his hole and subsequently forcing George's tongue deeper and deeper into her own arsehole.

Snaking her other hand around to Fred's cock, she slowly wrapped it around the base and began to jerk him off. The pre-cum dribbling down his shaft was enough lubricant for her handjob which she lovingly provided, squeezing and pulling in all the right places. Gently rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb, she coated It in pre-cum before using it to jerk his cock slowly and pleasurable. Every time she thrust into him, she jerked downwards, building up a delicious rhythmic round of pleasure for the twin, all the while building both of them up to their much deserved and desired orgasms.

"You like that? A cock up your ass and a hand jerking you off?" Cho murmured in Fred's ear, continuing to grind her cock in and out of his arse, her hand speeding continuously across his cock. Nearing his orgasm, Fred began to grunt and moan loudly, his breath speeding up as he felt Cho's cock start to milk him dry. Nodding in response to her question, Fred felt his cock erupt into orgasm, spurting several long strands across the broom cupboard. His cock twitched beneath Cho's hand and she milked every last drop from his shaft. Several strands dribbled onto her fingers, but she kept jerking his softening cock, her shaft slamming in and out of him, sending pleasure coursing through his orgasm sensitive cock, "That's it baby… cum for me…"

Despite him cumming, Cho had no intention of stopping, her mind set on her own impending orgasm. Speeding her thrusts up, she felt her balls slapping against Fred's cock, the soft wet slaps becoming a chorus to her ears. Her speed was making it difficult for George to keep his tongue lodged inside her hole, but he did his best, loving every taste of her he got. Fred's cock went soft and Cho stopped jerking him off. Her hand came back around to his back and pushed him back over. Lifting her hand, she sharply spanked his soft arse, loving the yelp that sounded through broom-cupboard. A second loud spank filled the room as a soft red hand-print formed on his pale cheeks.

Cho was nearing her orgasm with the familiar sensation building in her balls. Continuing to use Fred's ass to build herself up towards it, she bit her lip, trying to hold off for as long as possible. Wanting to have her cock lodged inside him for as long as she could, she gritted her teeth and tried to steel herself, loving the feeling his arse too much. Finally reaching the point where she could hold of no longer, she conceded, needing to cum.

"I'm gonna cum boys… on your knees…" Cho groaned, slowly pulling her cock out of Fred's arse and gently stroking herself, trying to tip herself over the edge. As the twins slid to their knees in front of her, slowly realising what she intended to do, they shared an unsure look. However, as soon as Cho realised she wouldn't be able to push over that final hurdle on her own, she said, "Jerk me off…"

The twins reached their hands up to Cho's cock and wrapped their fingers around the shaft. Fred's hand softly squeezed the base, sliding back and forth across her shaft while George's gentle massaged the tip, with his thumb softly grazing back and forth across the sensitive purple flesh. The combined pleasures of both their hands was enough to make Cho moan constantly, her mouth permanently open as she breathed rapidly. She was racing towards her orgasm and was about to unload onto the twins. Her own hand disappeared between her legs and began massaging her balls, smearing Fred's saliva that remained there from his previous ministrations across her hand. Squeezing and playing with her balls, she felt herself tip over the edge.

Wrestling her cock from the twin's grasp, she pointed it towards her face, her hand just enough to tip her over the edge. Several long strands of cum spurted out across the twins faces. She had been building up cum for weeks and was finally unloading it. Painting their hair, faces and chests with thick cum, she continued to milk every last drop of cum from her tip. Her mind was fuzzy, her thoughts occluded by her lust. Pushing her cockhead against George's lips, she pushed it into his mouth unloading several strands of cum into his mouth which he reluctantly swallowed with several strands dribbling down his chin and onto his own hardened cock. The last strand, she spurted across Fred's cock, it mixing with the remaining dribbles of his own cum.

Falling between the twins, Cho breathed rapidly, her head swimming after the massive cumshot she unloaded. The older you got resulted in larger deposits of cum the longer you went unrelieved. A fourteen-year-old who hadn't cum for four weeks would cum less than a twenty-year old who hadn't cum for the same amount of time. Just one of the many unexplained side-effects of Witches and their cocks.

"Well… it's been a pleasure boys, but I'm off," Cho breathed, quickly grabbing her robes and throwing it over her body. As she moved towards the door, she quickly reached down and grabbed both her bottle of Firewhisky and the Suggestion Potion. Before the twins could realise, she had slid out from the broom cupboard leaving the twins naked and covered in her cum.

"That could have gone better," Fred groaned, falling softly onto his back before squinting in pain. Cho had made an impression on his arse and even laying on his back left him uncomfortably sore, "Next time you have a plan like that, let me know."

"You kidding? It went better than expected. We got to have sex with Cho Chang and we know that the potions work. Win, win situation!" George exclaimed happily as he drew his wand and cleared away the cum from both him and his brother's bodies with a simple spell. Slowly dressing himself, he watched his brother groan as he attempted to the same, his body a little sore.

"Yeah, you didn't get fucked up the ass though!" He groaned in response, pulling his boxers and trousers back and quickly pulling the rest of his clothing back into place.

"Stop whinging. As if Angelina and Alicia having bent you over a hundred times already. Both of us for that matter," George smirked, glancing around the broom-cupboard as he searched for the Suggestion Potion "Wait… where's the Suggestion Potion? Did Cho take it?"

"So, what if she did? What's the worst that could happen? We've still got the Emerald Vial and the book. So, what if she has the Suggestion Potion? We can make another," Fred replied as he took out the vial and book from his robes and passed them over to George.

"Fair enough. Shall we go brew our ticket into the Triwizard Tournament?" George smiled, excited to try out the multitude of potions and concoctions that the book offered. Turning to the door, he pulled it open waiting for Fred to follow after him.

"Sure…" Fred said, as he glanced around to make sure they had gotten everything. As he did so, his eyes widened, "I guess it wasn't an entire waste. Look what she left behind."

He held up a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. The same underwear that Cho had been wearing and had left in her hurry to escape. The twins grinned widely as they ogled the tight garments, ecstatic that they got to keep a trophy reminder of their encounter.

"I get the panties!" George said, reaching for the tight undergarment, but having it snatched away by Fred who had already claimed it in his mind.

"No way. I'm the one who got fucked up the ass. I get the panties," Fred argued, stowing them away in his robes, much to George's dismay. Tossing his brother the bra, Fred strode past him and slowly ambled down the corridor, listening to George list of all the reasons he should get the panties.

"It was my idea!" George exclaimed as the twins hurried to make their next concoction, neither really worrying about who could be listening to them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cho made her way swiftly back to the main hall, her legs carrying her as fast she could. She could feel her cock bouncing between her thighs, free from any support or constraint as she had left her panties in the cupboard in her hurry to get out. As she rounded the corner into the main hall, she cast her eyes over to where Cedric was sitting beforehand, only to find him there alone.

Retrieving the Suggestibility potion from her robes, she steeled her nerves breathing deeply, she began to walk over to him, quickly picking up two goblets. Smiling as Cedric saw her, she tried to move with as much sexual allure as she could in an attempt to seduce him. Setting down the goblets, she asked him, her voice soft and sexy, "Would you like a drink Cedric? Trust me, this bottle of Firewhisky will change your life."

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I wasn't entirely sure about the pairing, but I really just needed to set up the Vial that George and Fred had. If they had to fuck someone, why not let it be Cho considering the part she plays in the events to come! Also, this was the first real full on dominant chapter and I would love to know what you think!**

 **Onto the subject of gay content. The poll was quite conclusive when it came to the subject with people favouring 'Nay'. However, it wasn't as polar as I thought with a fifth of people wanting gay content. So, I don't really want to just say no to the gay content, so I've come up with a solution. I will be including a couple chapters that are will be devoted to gay content alongside a shemale. Bear In mind, this will probably be three chapters out fifty-five, so a miniscule proportion.**

 **For people who want to read that, they can and for people who don't they won't have too. The chapters will be completely non-story related and would essentially be one-shots. But instead of posting them as separate stories, I would post them here. That way people who want gay content can have it and people who don't can just ignore it. And whenever I upload a chapter with gay-content, I will also upload one without it. So, no matter what there is always a new chapter for people to read. Sound fair?**

 **If people are really averse to the idea, then I may reconsider, but this is my story and I would quite like to write some. Would love to hear thoughts about the system from someone who doesn't like gay content. Get a feel for the response! Reviews and PMs are always welcome and I reply to all that I can.**

 **The next chapter returns to Hermione and her late-night escapades and her encounter with an impossibly tight little hole. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 6: A Mysterious Encounter

**Author's Note: Another chapter and it's on time as I promised! Hope you guys appreciate that! I have just finished piecing together the plan for this story and would like to have it finalised soon. So, if you're a fan of this story then please leave a review with what pairings you would like to see. If I haven't included them already then, I'll try to do so! Some suggestions other than Harry wouldn't got amiss either! So, let me know who you want to see and I'll try and work them in.**

 **Onto the chapter. We return to Hermione who resorts to one of Hogwarts's naughtiest secrets to get her relief and subsequently meets a very mysterious lover. Any guesses who it is? Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Encounter

The night had been exceptionally long for Hermione. First, having sat through the feast, she had to Ron's constant questioning of Harry, asking him 'who was it?' and 'why he was sitting weirdly' to the extent that Hermione regretted stoking that fire in the first place. Remaining in the Great Hall for a while after the feast, she witnessed a bizarre display of united actions from the twins as they cornered the girl she knew only as Cho.

The worst part of it all was that she and Ron had been fooling around a little on the train to Hogwarts before Harry interrupted. While they never got very far, they got far enough to set Hermione's cock rock hard thus presenting her with an incredibly uncomfortable evening as she shifted and adjusted herself to prevent her cock from peering out from beneath her skirt. All through the feast, she and Ron planned to relieve each other back at the common-room once everyone was in bed, only when she returned to the Gryffindor Tower, she found him up in his room already.

And so, she found herself in bed, her cock pressing uncomfortably against the boxers she slept in. Rolling back and forth beneath her covers, she tried desperately to find an angle that gave her some comfort, but the hardened shaft between her legs was making it increasingly difficult to get anywhere near sleep. She had already tried her hand -for old times' sake- and firmly conceded the fact that she could no longer find relief herself.

Sighing softly, she lifted her head from her pillow and glanced around the dorm, seeing both Parvati and Lavender softly slumbering in both of their beds. Hermione often ruminated on the girls around her and how each of them either had to be sexually active or would be in the near future. It was one of the few things that aroused her, the knowledge that everyone around her would be so promiscuous. The idea of herself partaking in such activities gave her pause for thought having never actually pictured herself any of the various scenarios her arousal addled mind provided.

At any rate, she didn't have to wonder much about Lavender and Parvati's sexual endeavours. During one of the last few weeks of third year, she was made aware of the two-girl's experimenting late at night. The next morning, she awoke to find Lavender on all fours with Parvati gently thrusting into the pale girl's creamy white arse. Hermione remembered the image fondly as that day was one of the last days where she could stimulate herself and her mind was rife with the image of her dormmates connected hip to arse.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried desperately to shake any lewd thoughts from her mind, desperate not to encourage her cock any further, however her mind seemed to disagree subconsciously. Deciding that she needed relief of some sort, she debated going and trying to find Ron, but the idea quickly fell through when she remembered the charms put in place against the staircase.

Biting her lip, she remembered a story she overhead Parvati detailing to Lavender one day. A story about a place on the fifth floor that was built long ago to allow the female students to relieve themselves with anonymity. It was designed so that students could help one another with their 'problem' but not divulge the identity of the users. As to who had it built, people only knew it to be an old Head-Mistress long before Dumbledore took charge.

Despite the anonymity and the convenience of the place, Hermione never really wanted to use it. Muggle pornographic videos made the gloryholes -the muggle term for such places of intimacy- appear as lewd places where whores and depraved sex addicts would meet and the idea of going, let alone partaking in one always unsettled Hermione. However, late at night and with Ron asleep, she really had no other option.

"It's either that or I stay up all night," she conceded, rolling slowly out of bed and grabbing a pair of her jeans. Pulling them over her boxers, she tried to adjust her cock a little to provide a little comfort, but to no avail. She was already wearing a t-shirt without a bra so she swiftly headed down to the common room. Walking into the large open room, she cast a look up at the boy's dormitory, "Thanks for this Ron."

Looking over at the sofa in front of the dwindling fire, Hermione saw two people sitting slumped over and sleeping. Peering closer, she saw the familiar blazing red hair of the twins, each one curled up into the nook of the sofa, a book and a potion vial sitting on the table.

"Ent… Vial," she said as she looked at the title of the book and the smudged label that adorned the bottle. Confused, she turned back to the page the twins were looking at, a smug and entertaining look stretching across her face, "An aging potion? Can't wait to see that in action."

Leaving through the portrait, Hermione slowly began to sneak down to the fifth floor, craning her neck round the corners and making sure no one was following her. Entering the fifth-floor corridor, Hermione quickly darted halfway down the corridor to a larger woven tapestry depicting the four houses of Hogwarts. Checking to make sure no one had seen her, she quickly lifted the tapestry back and entered the small tunnel.

Following the tunnel down, she arrived in a large ornate stone room. At the centre of the room was a three by three square of cubicle each one made of polished and varnished wood. In front of each door to a cubicle was a small floating red orb of magic that gently bounced in the air. Glancing over her shoulder again, Hermione quickly entered one of the centre cubicles, watching as the red light turned green to signal her presence inside.

The inside was made of white marble tiles and had an ornate gleam about it. On the three other sides that didn't have a door, there were small circular holes, large enough for a cock to fit through, but not small enough to constrict. The third hole that opened into the central cubicle – the one surrounded on all sides by cubicles – sparked Hermione's curiosity as she wondered how someone would get into the central cubicle. Throwing the thought to the wind, she took her seat on the small black stool that sat in the middle, noticing the cushioning charms that were layered on the floor for the comfort of whomever was on their knees.

"Okay… just… cum and go… simple as that, no faffing around… What if no one comes here tonight?" she murmured to herself trying to remain calm as her heart raced. The question never occurred to her and she just assumed there would be someone. Luckily for her, it was the first day back at Hogwarts and tensions were running high for some people. She heard a door open and a flash of pale blue entered the cubicle next to hers. Breathing deeply, Hermione whispered to herself, "Here we go."

Standing up, Hermione quickly unbuckled her jeans, moaning softly as her hardened cock sprung free. No longer painfully constrained by her jeans, she gave herself a few soft strokes, giving herself enough pleasure to succumb to the idea of the gloryhole. Pulled down both her boxers and jeans and kicked them off her feet alongside her footwear, she stood up only to have the girl's cock from the other cubicle push through the hole and graze pleasurably against Hermione's shaft

"Woah! I'm sorry, I'm just here for me!" Hermione said rather selfishly, leaping away from the hole and averting her gaze from the shaft that had just pushed its way through. She hadn't accounted for the expectation of reciprocation and she was a little thrown by the sudden appearance of another cock.

"Mon ami… Ze hole is two way, much like ze act of pleasure itself," a voice, heavily tinted with a French accent, replied from the other side. Her words had a certain seductive air about them and her voice appeared surprisingly youthful. If Hermione had to guess, she would have though the woman to quite young if anything, but the cock hovering in the hole suggested otherwise.

"Erm… You're a Beauxbaton? From France?" Hermione asked as she glanced down at the cock, her shaft emanating a deliciously seductive allure. She was smaller than Hermione by an inch or two, but her cock was gorgeous. Pale and perfectly hairless, her shaft was smooth and beautiful. Her purplish head was enticingly vibrant and pushed its way softly out of her smooth foreskin. It was strangely enticing to Hermione who hadn't felt this way about a cock ever before. And not even with Ron.

"Qui and in Francé we reciprocate our pleasure," she replied, gently shaking her cock and letting her pale, smooth and hairless balls slip through the hole, each ball as beautifully enticing as her shaft, "How to say… A suck for a suck as you crude Anglais would say…"

Hermione glanced towards the door, biting her lip as she debated leaving. The idea of having suck her first cock through a wall just so that she could receive relief herself was unsettling her. But as she let her hand drift to her own cock which was almost painfully erect, she sighed loudly, conceding to the fact that she would be up all night if she didn't do this. Slowly sinking to her knees, she prepared to suck her very first cock.

Being eye to eye with the cock gave Hermione a steadier mind as she realised just how manageable the size was in comparison to her own one. Taking her hand, she gently wrapped her thin fingers around the bulbous tip of the French girl's cock and gently began to move her hand back and forth, stroking her shaft softly. Hearing a gentle moan from the other side of the wall, Hermione steeled herself and admired the way her foreskin moved back and forth, a single glimmering bead of pre-cum dribbling from the tip and coating her purplish head in thin glossy sheen.

"Erm… I've never done this before. Just to say," Hermione said as her hand moved clumsily up and down the French girl's shaft, savouring the gentle warmth her cock provided. There was a part of Hermione that was worried about disappointing the girl and that part slowly over took her, pushing her own pleasure into the back of her thoughts.

"Vell, you know where ze cock goes, qui?" the girl asked, somewhat impatiently as she moaned softly at Hermione's gentle and unsure strokes.

"Yeah…" Hermione conceded, breathing heavily and leaning closer to the girl's cock, the faint aroma of flowers and nectar emanating from the girl's shaft. Adjusting her position, Hermione flicked her tongue gently out from between her lips, the very tip of which grazed the pre-cum coated tip of the girl's cock. Tasting her pre-cum and having the sensation of a warm cock graze of her tongue made Hermione's cock twitch as she realised just how open she was to the taste and the idea. Gently pulling back her cockhead, Hermione leant in and ran her tongue across the purplish head, tasting more and more of her cock.

Breathing heavily, she began to clumsily lap her tongue across the girl's cock, using the flat of her tongue to slowly lick along her sensitive head. Shifting her focus a little further down, she let her tongue graze along the girl's shaft, the taste of her cock appearing not entirely unappealing. Licking up and down her shaft, Hermione slowly coated it in a thin layer of saliva, her hand continuing to keep it steady and slowly jerking her off, milking more and more pre-cum from the girl's bulbous and throbbing cockhead. Pulling away, she wrapped her tongue around her cockhead, growing slowly accustomed to the musky taste of the girl's pre-cum and slowly relishing each drop that her tongue collected.

Spurred on by the soft and subtle moans from the other side of the wall, Hermione dropped her hand to the girl's balls, gently massaging the small, petite organs and eliciting another soft moan. Gently squeezing them, Hermione misjudged her grip and sent a sharp jab of pain through the young girl's body. Squealing loudly, the girl pulled back slightly, her cock partly disappearing through the hole. Apologising profusely, Hermione leant forward in an attempt to keep the girl and enveloped the head of her cock in her mouth.

Gently suckling on the head, she applied a delicious and uncertain pleasure to the girl's cock. Gently bobbing her head back and forth across her head as she performed what she thought was a traditional blowjob. Stroking the portion of her cock that she hadn't retracted, Hermione began to milk dribbles of pre-cum onto her tongue which she began to guzzle down eagerly. Moaning softly as she did so, she sent delicious vibrations through the girl's cock that caused her to moan and the faint sting of pain the Hermione inflicted slowly dissipated into realms of soft spoken pleasure. Feeling her cock twitch with each sucking motion she made, Hermione closed her eyes, simply enjoying the perverse position and act she found herself partaking in.

As the pleasure overwhelmed the pain, the girl pushed her hips forwards giving Hermione full access to her cock and unwittingly pushing her cock deeper into her spasming throat. Suckling softly on her tip, Hermione felt the girl's cock push deeper into her mouth. A couple inches slipped between her lips and prodded the back of her throat, begging for access before her clenched throat began to gag. Spluttering saliva across her cock, Hermione breathed through her nose and tried to adjust to the sensation of her mouth being full of cock. The girl continued to push until the last inch of her cock went back through the hole and her cockhead desperately pushed against Hermione's throat.

Steadying her breathing, she decided to push herself and try and give this girl as much pleasure as she could in hopes of a similar treatment in return. Closing her eyes as she pushed forwards, Hermione reached the three-inch mark and the reached the point where her cockhead was spilling pre-cum directly down her throat. Pushing forwards, she instinctively gagged, more saliva dribbling out of her mouth and down onto the t-shirt she was wearing. Swallowing deeply, Hermione managed to push herself and swallow that extra inch, taking four into her mouth. As soon as she did so, her throat spasmed and clenched down restricting any more access and delivering an orgasmic concoction of delicious jolts of pleasure through the girl's body.

Opting to take a breather, she pulled her lips of the girl's cock and slowly massaged the saliva into her shaft. Wiping her chin, Hermione bit her lip. The feeling of saliva dribbling from her mouth and onto her t-shirt was surprisingly erotic with the whole naughty nature setting her cock harder than before. There was something about the slutty demeanour that resonated with Hermione as much as she deeply wanted to reject it. Leaning back in, she began to lick up and down her cock, her tongue attending to the portions of cock that her throat could tend to. Planting her lips along the side of her shaft, she began to drag them up and down, her saliva lubricating it as she went.

Drawing her tongue back up to the tip of her cock, Hermione once more parted her lips and slowly enveloped the three inches that her virgin mouth could manage. Moving her plump lips back and forth across these inches, she continued to let her hand slide up and down smearing any escaped saliva up and down the girl's shimmeringly beautiful shaft. Sliding her hand back down to her balls, she coated them in a thin layer of saliva, gently massaging the sensitive organs and adding another level of pleasure. Pushing her throat down, she attempted to manoeuvre that fourth inch into throat again, but with a little help from the girl

As she swallowed, the girl gently began to thrust in and out, her cockhead probing into the Hermione's throat. A swift, but forceful push forwards and the fourth inch slipped into her throat. Gagging once more, Hermione tried to calm herself as the girl gently sawed her cock back and forth trying to let Hermione adjust to the probing shaft. Every thrust forward resulted in Hermione gagging and her throat seizing up, but she slowly grew to accommodate to the shaft, taking the fourth inch with relative ease and the occasional spasming gag.

Feeling Hermione slowly adjust to the fourth inch, the girl decided to push the boundary once again and thrust forwards. A surprised Hermione felt her throat expand as a fifth inch slipped into her throat, her gullet contorting and spasming wildly and saliva dribbled from her mouth. Gagging and spluttering, she tried to adjust to it, but the sudden intrusion caused her to panic and pull back. Groaning as her cock left Hermione's throat, the girl thought that she may have pushed it too far, but as Hermione caught her breath, the fire in stomach sparked again and she latched her mouth back onto the girl's cockhead, lovingly sucking it and moving her lips back and forth across the part of her cock that she could manage without spluttering violently.

Reaching between her own legs, Hermione began to jerk her cock off. Whilst she couldn't reach an orgasm, the eroticism of the situation allowed her to bring herself a degree of pleasure. Massaging her hand across her cockhead, she smeared her pre-cum up and down her shaft, jerking herself rapidly as she continued to devolve into her blowjob. Her lips sped up as she slowly began to grow comfortable with the movements. Her hand sped back and forth along both her cock and her mystery cock, bring both shafts incredible pleasure.

The spluttering sucks of Hermione's blowjob filled the room as she realised her t-shirt was covered in pre-cum and saliva. Casting the thought aside, she closed her eyes and relished the symphony of wet sucks, gently slaps and the pleasured soft moans of the girl on the other side of the wall. Her tongue began to dart back and forth across the girl's shaft while she sucked it, eliciting louder and louder moans from the girl until she slowly pulled her cock away from Hermione, leaving her confused and with saliva and pre-cum in her mouth. Swiftly swallowing the delicious combination, she glanced through the hole in search of the cock she had strangely adored.

"Erm… oh… you didn't cum?" Hermione stammered, wiping the saliva from her chin and watching her cock slowly pull away from the hole. She had slowly started to enjoy the scenario and had taken a perverse liking to the girl on the other side of the wall to the extent that she cared about her orgasm.

"Zere are other pleazures zat a 'ole such as zis can provide," the girl replied as she shuffled herself around on the other-side of the wall. Hermione glanced through the hole and saw a brief glimpse of the pale girl. She was short and had a pair of budding breasts. They were rather small, but sizable enough to be noticed. Seeing her nipples gave Hermione an idea and she swiftly drew her t-shit up and over her ample breasts, each one jiggling slightly as they fell into position. As she stripped naked, the girl crouched down next to the hole, her lips barely visible as she said, "But allow me to return ze favour."

Eagerly rising to her feet, Hermione pushed her cock into the cubicle, pressing her ample breasts against the cold marble of the wall. Her nipples hardened instantly, a brief lapse of pleasure rushing through her body as they ground against the wall. Biting her lip, Hermione waited for the girl to start, her mind full of erotic images, stimulating her twitching throbbing shaft. And then the girl began and Hermione was in heaven.

The girl wrapped her tiny fingers around the base of her cock holding it steady as she latched her tongue around her thick shaft. Moving her tongue up and down Hermione's cock swiftly, she coated every inch in saliva, lathering her thick cock with a thick layer of her spittle. Dragging her tongue up and down as if her cock was a lollipop, the girl expertly let her tongue glide back and forth across the most sensitive parts, swiftly moving across the entirety of her shaft with ease. As soon as Hermione adjusted to her tongue darting along one sensitive portion of her cock, she felt it dart to another, dancing along her cock sending delicious bolts of pleasure along her shaft and into her pleasure ridden body.

Lifting her small hand to Hermione's cock, the girl began to rapidly jerk her hand back and forth, smearing her saliva up and down the throbbing shaft, swiftly, but gently massaging it into her soft skin. Her tongue continued to slide up and down following her hand and adding saliva to the ever-sloppier blowjob. Closing her eyes, Hermione gently pushed her cock harder against the wall, her balls slipping through the hole and drawing the girl's attention from the other side.

Her tongue left Hermione's shaft, much to her disappointment despite the slick hand sliding up and down her shaft and gently rubbing her thumb across her sensitive purplish head. Her lips quickly latched onto Hermione's balls, gently suckling on them whilst rolling them back and forth with her tongue. The same swift fervour emboldened the girl's tongue as she flicked lapped at the sensitive organs with haste, her tongue never in one place for long. Taking the second ball in her mouth, she gently passed it around her tongue popping it out before letting her tongue glide swiftly up along Hermione's shaft and around her head again, the tip of her tongue curving around the sensitive rim of Hermione's bulbous purple cockhead.

Hermione gently began to hump the wall, her hips gently thrusting against the soft marble as her lust filled mind sought a deeper and tighter destination for her shaft. Her gentle pushes pushed the girl's tongue along her shaft, but did little for lodging it into her mouth, but the added pleasure of her balls gently bouncing against the wall was enough for her to continue doing so. Her hand latched onto her breast, gently fondling the sizable budding tit, her nipples erect and sensitive. Softly squeezing her handfuls of flesh, she massaged them adding to her pleasure before she gently began to roll her nipple in between her thumbs, softly squeezing and tugging on the sensitive nubs.

Drawing her tongue back along the shaft, the girl swiftly enveloped Hermione's pulsating cockhead in between her thin French lips. Hollowing her mouth, she sucked on the tip, her tongue dancing and gliding around the head even as it stretched her lips wider and wider. Her hand continuously jerked up and down her shaft, occasionally dipping down to her balls and massaging the pooling saliva into them, lubing them to a glossy, wrinkled shimmer. Hermione moaned loudly as soon as her cock pushed past the girl's lips, her mind instantly rife with pleasure. The girl was far more skilled than Ron and had a perverse degree of expertise that not only impressed Hermione, but cemented her desire to continue using this place occasionally.

Angling her throat just right, the girl forced Hermione's eyes open as a wave of delicious and unexpected pleasure consumed her cock. In one swiftly and forceful push, the girl slipped every inch of Hermione's cock into her throat. Her throat never flinched nor gagged and her lips pushed through to the other side of the wall, snugly wrapped around the base of her Hermione's cock. The soft imprint of light pink lipstick on the base of Hermione's cock stood as a marker and monument to the girl's ability as she used her tongue to dance around her shaft whilst it was buried deep within her tight, young, French throat. Using the saliva that she had coated Hermione's cock in, the girl was able to swallow her cock with ease, using her throat to softly squeeze and tease Hermione's shaft as it constantly tightened and contracted around the shaft. Humming softly, the girl added yet another level of pleasure to what Hermione could only imagine was the perfect blowjob. The gentle vibrations emanated across her sensitive shaft, sending tingling bursts of pleasure through Hermione's body, almost pushing her over the edge and forcing Hermione to pump the young girl's throat full of her thick cum.

Slowly pulling her lips back along her shaft, the girl made sure her tongue curved around and reached every portion of the shaft as she lazily, yet lovingly drew her lips back. As soon as only the head remained inside her mouth, she planted a soft kiss on the tip, her tongue darting across the head briefly before she enveloped the entire shaft again, her throat swallowing every inch of Hermione's delicious cock instantly. Moving her lips back and forth across the lower part of Hermione's cock, the French girl let her savour the deep, warm wetness of her young foreign throat before she pulled her lips slowly back along, her hand continuing to jerk Hermione's cock whenever it wasn't submerged in her clutching gullet.

Leaning deeper into the wall, Hermione simply enjoyed the pleasures her cock was feeling, her opinion towards the gloryhole completely shifted. Pushing as deep into the gloryhole as much as she could, Hermione let her hands curve around and rest on her arse cheeks, gently pawing and playing with the handfuls of beautiful flesh that made up her gloriously perfect ass. Cupping her cheeks, she pushed herself forwards, trying to milk every warm inch of the girl's incredulously pleasurable mouth.

The girl quickly built up a rhythm, her lips plunging down Hermione's cock and gently working the lower three inches of her cock before drawing slowly back up. Her tongue took over massaging and draping itself over her thick cockhead before her lips parted and enveloped her cockhead again and beginning again. Her throat slowly opened a little more allowing her to speed herself up, saliva drooling down the side of Hermione's cock and dribbling down her chin and onto to her budding teenage breasts, dripping slowly from her nipples.

Slowly jerking Hermione's cock as she pulled her lips slowly along her shaft, the girl pulled her lips away from Hermione's cock. Saliva dribbled from Hermione's cock, with the cool air of the cubicle chilling her cock as it left the warm wet comfort of the girl's cock. A strand of saliva connected Hermione's cock and the girl's chin. Wiping her chin, the girl continued to jerk her cock, watching dribbles of pre-cum combine with her saliva as she rose slowly to her feet, her eyes ogling the slick shaft.

"Oh, my god… that was…" Hermione breathed, barely able to put together a sentence as she recovered from the sensational blowjob she just received, her cock on the verge of exploding cum across the girl's face. Clinging to the wall, her legs almost giving way, she heard the girl speak again.

"Perfection? I know mon ami. Ze French have zertain skills," the girl responded, her hand slowly jerking back and forth across her cock. Before Hermione could respond, she felt the girl change position. Hermione felt her cockhead slip between two pert cheeks and rest against the familiar feeling of a puckered arsehole, "'ere is another…"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt that all too familiar sensation, her mind flooded with memories of Ron bent over at the world cup. Biting her lip, she clung to the wall, her bulbous cockhead tracing every delicious wrinkle of the girl's tiny pert bum. Pushing forwards, she tried to push in, but found the girl's arse to be far too tight for her to do so. Waiting for her to take control, Hermione moaned softly, secretly longing to see this girl in person and have a proper sweaty, sexual experience. She was content with this, but a part of her wanted to run her hands along her soft skin and see what she looked like properly.

Slowly the girl began to push back on Hermione's saliva slick cock, her hand holding her thick shaft steady whilst her other hand sped back and forth across her own cock, using the saliva from her sloppy blowjob as a lubricant. Feeling Hermione's cock probe and push at her arse, she steadied herself and slowly let her hole part, accepting the thick cock into her beautiful French fuck-hole. Biting her lip, the tip managed to slip past her tight ring, sending her eyes flying open as she adjusted to the painfully pleasurable intrusion. Breathing slowly, she gently bobbed her hips back and forwards, using the first inch of Hermione's cock to loosen herself up considerably before beginning to push backwards, all the while jerking herself off to mitigate the slight ache coming from her arsehole.

Gently pushing herself backwards onto Hermione's cock, the girl let inch after inch of ever widening cock slip past her ring and deep into her ass. Speeding her jerking, she dropped her second hand between her creamy white thighs and began to massage her small, delicate balls trying to adjust to the cock that was slowly plundering deeper and deeper into her French derriere. Finally, the last inch slipped into the girl's arse, her pert bum cheeks pressing snugly against the marble wall with Hermione's balls gently slapping against the girl', a streak of saliva transferring between them allowing the girl's hand to massage her balls a little easier

Hermione gasped as soon as her cockhead popped into the girl's arse, the overwhelming tightness being enough to almost knock her legs out from underneath her. But as the girl pushed back and her entire cock was submerged in a tightness that she couldn't believe she was experience, Hermione had to steady herself, her left leg giving way as she used the seat to prop herself up. She was tight. Incredibly so with her arse being far smaller than she expected. She was tighter than Ron and considering that he was a virgin when he and Hermione fucked, she was surprised that arses could get tighter than that. But her she was, balls deep in an incredulously tight bum hole.

"Merlin's beard… that…" Hermione gasped, the unbelievable tightness of the girl's arse capturing her breath and sandwiching her cock in a most delicious pocket of pleasure. Closing her eyes, she pressed her body further against the wall, slipping her cock slightly further inside, moaning as she revelled in the exceptional tightness of her French fuck-hole.

"Mon dieu… Thrust, mon ami…" the French girl murmured breathlessly as she adjusted to the sizable shaft that was now lodged in her delectably tight derriere. Moaning softly at the sensation of her probing cock, she steadied herself and planted her arse firmly against the wall to allow Hermione to do all the work.

Listening the order that the girl moaned, Hermione slowly drew her cock back relishing every squeezing and clenching wave of pleasure the tight young arse provided her. Biting her lip, she clawed at the wall, moaning as the girl's tight ring massaged every inch of her cock as it slipped out of her. As her cock left the girl until only the very tip remained, Hermione groaned, knowing that as soon as she pushed back inside, her cock was going to twitch and spasm in unbelievable pleasure. She wanted the sensation of the girl's arse to surround her cock for as long as she could and with every ounce of her being she staved off her orgasm.

Slamming her hips forward, she shook the wall, her hips crashing into the marble. She felt the sting of pain from the collision, but the sudden tightness hugging and clenching her dick overwhelmed it, with her balls slapping against the soft skin of the girl's hairless bum. The pair moaned in unison, both of them loving the respective sensations that their bodies were feeling. Being stretched and instantly full of cum -while sore- was orgasmic to the French girl and as she pushed back into the wall in an attempt to get her cock deeper, she felt Hermione start to properly fuck her tight, French hole.

Easing her cock In and out of the girl, Hermione began to gently hump the wall, her hips crashing into the marble as her balls slapped against the girl's arse. Every thrust loosened the girl up, but not enough to diminish the incredible pleasure that her tight bum was providing. Moving half her cock in and out of the girl, Hermione made sure that each thrust sank herself deeper and deeper into the girl. She didn't want to pull her entire cock out for every thrust as the tightness of her arse had quickly become her home and she didn't want to leave it for a moment longer than she

needed to. So, she relegated her thrusts to short, but deep, fast and hard.

The pair quickly developer a rhythm with the cubicles filling with a myriad of unbelievable sounds. The gentle slap of her balls against her arse, the wet slaps of her cock plunging into her arse hole, the pleasure grunts, moans, groans and soft yelps of both the girls and the gentle fapping sounds of the young girl stroking her cock to Hermione powerful, orgasmic thrusts. Feeling her ring stretch and stretch with each thrust, the girl began to bounce back and forth. Every time Hermione pulled back the girl pulled forwards a little meaning that her entire cock pulled out. And as Hermione pushed in, the girl pushed her arse back to meet her thrust, forcing her cock deeper and deeper into her sumptuously tight bum.

Letting her hands roam her own body despite wanting them to be able to roam the French beauty who currently had her arse wrapped around her cock, Hermione began to massage her most sensitive areas once again. Cupping her arse cheeks, she pried them apart, her fingers running down her crack and resting against her hole. In her lust filled, pleasure ridden mind, she debated whether or not to slip her fingers inside herself, but decide to save that first for another day. Instead she latched her hands onto her breasts, her fingers gripping her nipples and softly tugging on them, squeezing them and twisting them to elicit a gentle, sharp pain to contrast the overwhelming pleasure and to stave her orgasm of for as long as possible

Hermione felt her balls began to seize up, her orgasm nearing closer and closer. The girl's arse was spasming and clenching around her cock, cluing Hermione in as to how close she was to her own orgasm. Speeding her own thrusts up, Hermione was desperate to have the girl cum before she unleashed her own load into the French beauty's arse. Suddenly, as she thrust forward, the French girl on the other side squealed loudly, moaning and groaning as her arsehole clenched tightly around Hermione's cock. The girl unloaded strand after strand of her cum across the floor of the cubicle, several strands dribbling down her leg as she milked her cock for pleasure.

The tightness of her orgasming arse was enough to tip Hermione over the edge as she slammed her hips forward and buried her cock deep into the girl's arse. Unloading strand after strand of cum into the girl's bum, she sent the girl into a fit of pleasure as she felt herself get filled up with cum. Grunting, the girl forced herself of off Hermione's cock and slumped down into a crouching position. The familiar feeling of the young girl's small hand around her cock returned as she began to milk Hermione's cock for her cum. Jerking her rapidly, she latched her mouth around her tip, feeling strands of cum spurt into her mouth and down her throat. Spluttering loudly, she pulled back the last few strands and dribbles landing on the girl's face and turning her into a cumstained French delight.

"Merci beaucoup… Merci, mon ami…" the girl moaned, slumping onto her knees breathless, a slight ache emanating from her arsehole, but it was nearly completely swamped the overwhelming pleasure her cock was feeling as it spurted the last few strands of cum onto her thighs and stomach.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I'll sleep easy now. Goodnight, I guess?" Hermione said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to end their encounter. Slowly beginning to dress herself, Hermione was interrupted by the young girl's voice as she stopped her from leaving.

"Wait. Tradition says, zat sex is finished with a kiss?" the girl smiled leaning down to the hole and presenting her soft puckered lips still drizzled in Hermione's thick cum. Hermione glanced down at the girl, seeing those soft lips waiting for a kiss. She was hesitant due to the fact that she had cum dribbling across her lips, but there was a part of Hermione that was intrigued. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the girl had a certain desirable allure that made her want to kiss those lips even if she would be tasting herself upon them.

Leaning down to the hole, she leant in for a kiss, her lips pressing softly against the girls. As soon as they grazed the girl's lips, she melted into the kiss, savouring the taste of cum on her lips as the girl pushed her tongue between Hermione's lips and deep into her mouth, exploring every delicious crevice that Hermione had to offer. Drawn in by the seductive nature the girl possessed, Hermione returned the favour her own tongue returning the favour and exploring the French girls mouth.

Hermione felt her cock twitch and slowly rise as the succumbed to the kiss. Feeling herself getting aroused, she pulled away, not wanting to have to delve into a second round of pleasure to get some sleep. And with dawn fast approaching, she didn't exactly have time. Blushing wildly and nervously at how much she enjoyed that, Hermione wiped the dribble of cum that was on her chin before quickly speeding out of the gloryhole, her tits still bouncing free as she nervously tried to pull her top down to cover her bouncing breasts. Quickly leaving the room, she headed back for the common-room, a smirk on her face and the strange annoying buzzing sound of an insect following her through the hallways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione returned to the common room swiftly, a smile on her face as she ruminated as to the possible identity of the mysterious French girl on the other-side of the wall. Whilst all the boys openly drooled at the Beauxbatons introduction at the feast, Hermione kept her arousal a secret, her cock twinging painfully at the sight of the attractive French girls all adorning short skirts. How they kept their cocks hidden was a mystery and a trick that Hermione desperately wanted to know to avoid any embarrassing future predicaments. But as to the identity of the mystery girl, Hermione could say that she wouldn't be disappointed if it were any of the gorgeous French girls that strutted into the main hall and set her cock alight.

Clambering wearily up to her dorm, she crossed straight towards her bed, stopping only when her eye was caught by an object sitting on her night stand. It was the notebook that she purchased at the World Cup. She had forgotten she left it on her night stand as she was unpacking and was strangely drawn to the item now. Opening It up, she read through the same blank pages before moving to close it.

Glancing around the room, she realised that the notebook would be easy prey for anyone who wanted it, with people constantly taking things they think no one will notice. Quickly taking a quill, she jotted her name down on the first page before moving to close it. As she folded the pages back over, she paused as more writing began to appear on the page. Opening the book, she saw the words slowly become bolder and bolder until they were engrained in the paper. Her eyes widened as she read the words, her mind baffled by what they meant:

 _Ronald Billius Weasley_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: Fond of a firm hand and subtle domination. Prefers to have another take the lead in sexual activities. Open to submission and the intrinsic acts of domination._

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Cock Size: Seven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: Diverse in pleasure. Prefers intimacy over extraneous perversion. A secret lover of incestual relationships and enjoys company of family members. Promiscuous and explorative._

"What the…" Hermione said, reading the page, her mind baffled by the words and the suggestions the book was making. The enchantment was confusing and Hermione was uncertain about what it truly meant. The two names held no bearing to each other the only connection was Hermione herself. Trying to figure out who Gabrielle Delacour was, she lifted the book to inspect it further only to watch the small ring she had bought fall out of the back. Quickly glancing through the rest of the notebook, she found it empty.

Picking the ring up, she passed it through her fingers, remarking once again as it changed to fit the width of her wrist and all the way up to her forearm, constantly growing wider as it needed. Remembering that it was intended for Ginny, she sighed and quickly tore a scrap of paper from one of her older notebooks. Quickly scrawling down a small letter explaining where she got the ring and why she was giving it to Ginny, Hermione folded it and took both the note and the ring down to the third-year dorm.

Entering, she noticed Ginny asleep on the other-side of the room. Swiftly crossing the room, she left the note and the ring beside Ginny's bed before casting a glance over at Ginny. As she did so, Ginny rolled outside her covers, presenting her plump, firm arse to Hermione in all its glory. A little shocked, Hermione realised that she couldn't judge. If it weren't for Hermione's ever conscious worry that someone would see her -much like she was seeing Ginny now- then Hermione would sleep in the buff as well. Rolling again, she gave Hermione a flash of her cock, semi-hard and pressing against her pert stomach. Deciding she had seen enough, Hermione walked out the door and swiftly moved back to her dorm and to a comfortable, lust-less sleep.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't include the French beauties of Beauxbaton's Academy a little earlier than the real story. If you haven't figured out who was on the other side of the wall then congratulations on not being able to put two and two together (I mean I practically spelled it out for you!)**

 **The next chapter involves the ever-mysterious ring and what it's true purpose is and why everyone is so eager to get their hands on it. And it also involves some hot shemale on shemale action as well!**

 **As I said, please leave suggestions for what pairings you would like to see desperately. Obscurer ones would be the most interesting considering how I've planned for every main character to get intimate with each other. So, some obscure pairings that you would like to see would be helpful so that I can set in stone the plan for this story! (It's looking particularly juicy! Looking forward to Chapter 10 and 12… should be particularly spicy fun!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 7: The Ring

**Author's Note: Hey guys, for the second week in a row, I'm actually on time with an upload! And it's a good one featuring a pairing that I absolutely adore. Hopefully it works quite well! Remember to leave reviews with the pairings you want to see and I will work them into the plan. Next week I will be finalising the plan so any suggestions after that may not find their way into the story!**

 **I would appreciate some feedback about the story in any regard. I'm writing what I would want to read, but I don't know if that's all too good! So, let me know what you think! Bad or good! It all keeps me wanting to write more and more which means you guys get more chapters! Win, win!**

Chapter 7: The Ring

Morning quickly swept over Hogwarts as the morning sun crooned over the hillside and drifted through the multiple windows, waking the slumbering students. There was a certain fervour and excitement around the castle as everyone prepared for a new year with the added excitement of both the tournament and the visiting schools inciting an air excitement across the castle.

Ginny awoke to find her dorm empty, the girls she slept alongside having gone down to breakfast early to speak to their own friends before class. Rolling onto her side, she felt her cock brush against the covers, her shaft already hardened despite the early hour. In all fairness, the last time she properly came was at the Quidditch Cup meaning she had gone a small time without proper relief. Most mornings she wouldn't even notice her shaft, but the prolonged period between her relief kept her hard.

Gently stroking herself for a moment, Ginny felt her cock tingle with pleasure. There were brief moments where she could illicit pleasure in her own shaft, but they were few and far between with her having to rely on others nowadays to acquisition her relief. Her eyes slowly closed as she pictured Harry in several compromising positions. Bent over her bed, spreading his ass cheeks and begging her to slip her shaft inside him. The faces he would make as her cock eased in and out of him, harder and harder. The thought brought a smile to her lips, before she remembered her plans for the morning and before class.

Rolling out of bed, Ginny made a quick check to make sure she was alone before slowly beginning to dress herself. As she reached for her bedside table to withdraw her underwear, she saw an unusual item. Sitting atop the dresser was a small note and atop it, a silver ring. Taking the ring in her hand, she inspected the small silver band. It had writing inscribed on the side, although a portion of it was smudged. Reading it aloud, she spoke, "Engorgio… Phal..."

The rest of the writing was worn and illegible, much to her disappointment. Taking the ring, she slipped it on her finger, watching as it adjusted itself to fit perfectly. Quickly reading the note, she discovered the ring was from Hermione and she quickly learnt the true power of the ring. Sliding it over her wrist, the ring expanded to accommodate the size of her wrist and ultimately her forearm. Enthralled by it, she turned and felt her cock brush against her sheets, reminding her of the ever-present predicament between her legs and making her aware of her nakedness in what was a communal space. But her erection brought with it a naughty idea.

"What's the worst that could happen…" Ginny said, biting her lip, a perverse and naughty smile on her face as she checked that she was alone. Striding over to the mirror, she admired herself for a moment before lowering the ring to her cock. Slipping it over the tip of her shaft, the ring sent chills through her body as it slowly expanded. Sliding it down over the thickest part of her cock, she set it at the base. As soon as it was wrapped around the base of her cock, her eyes widened as she watched her cock, "Oh, my god!"

Her cock slowly began to grow and thicken. Expanding in her hand, she quickly grew to a width where her fingers were barely able to wrap around and to a length nearing fourteen inches. Her eyes widened as she let the shaft gently flop around in its enormity. The weight of the incredulous hunk of meat was incomparable as she lifted it with her hand and let it bounce back and forth between her thighs, splotches of pre-cum landing on her creamy legs.

"That's just impractical… Would hurt like hell if it all went inside you…" Ginny thought, her eyes turning to shock as she realised just how grossly impractical it was. The shaft was bulbous and thick and incredibly hard to manoeuvre. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the size of the shaft, but her mind was ultimately horrified of the idea of having lug such an outrageous cock around between her legs.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs to the girl's tower, Ginny quickly panicked and slipped the ring off, watching as her cock returned to normal size, but still erect. Finding a tight pair of black panties, Ginny slipped them on, her cock straining against the fabric. She would only briefly be wearing them and as soon as she found her relief, they would be comfortable. Quickly dressing in her uniform, she threw her robes on top and fastened them just in time for two of the girls from her dorm to return. Sharing a brief smile, Ginny pocketed the ring and strode swiftly pas them and down into the common room.

There was an immediate buzz as everyone talked about the tournament and who they thought would be entering. Walking out of the common room, she made her way down the corridor. The school was full of people chatting and intermingling with the people from the other schools. As she descended the many winding staircases towards the main hall, she saw clumps of Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs talking with pupils from Hogwarts.

Glancing into the Main Hall, she spied Hermione sitting her nose buried in a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook in preparation for her first class. She also noticed that she had the attention of two admirers, each one stranger than the other. One was a large Durmstrang student that Ginny recognised as Viktor Krum. He was casually nodding his head as Draco thrilled him with his painful stories, his eyes also glancing towards Hermione every once and a while. The second admirer was sat at the Ravenclaw table and was almost hidden behind the multitude of students. A young French girl who was watching Hermione with a grin on her face and a hand beneath the desk.

Shaking the thought from her head, Ginny made her way through the convoluted passageways and corridors of the castle eventually arriving at the fourth-floor corridor, she quickly made sure that no one was watching her. Withdrawing her wand, she ran her hand along the stone bricks of the wall until she arrived at a portion of stone-work that she recognised. Gently tapping specific stones in a specific order, Ginny watched as the wall peeled away and a long corridor was revealed behind it.

The corridor led away from Ginny and had three doors branching of it on either side. Each one led to a large and lavish room adorned with a bed that held enough space to hold seven people comfortably. The rooms were trimmed with velvets and silvery banners and the beds were to die for. At the end of the corridor sat a large iron door, rusted near black, but with five easily discernible symbols emboldened in gold on the side. There was a sort of antechamber before the door which was about ten feet by ten feet and was blocked away from the lavish portion of the corridor by a set of large iron bars.

As she strode down the room, she turned into the room she knew all too familiar, a sharp golden glow shining in her ears as one of the symbols lit up in her presence. However, in her haste the detail went unnoticed and her vision was quickly occluded by another bright golden sight.

"Ginny! I've missed you!" Luna chirped practically leaping out of the room and latching herself onto Ginny. Pulling the redhead into the small room, Luna planted a soft kiss of Ginny's lips before pulling away, a dreamy grin on her face. Startled, it took Ginny a moment to realise that Luna was completely naked, the young girl's pert teen tits bouncing free and her hardened cock bouncing alongside them.

"Oh! I've missed you too Luna..." Ginny smiled, taken aback by Luna's forwardness. As she glanced up and down the blonde's naked body, Ginny sighed, her mind trying to figure out just why she was naked. Coming up with nothing, she sighed, asking, "Why are you naked?"

"To make things easier when we have intercourse," Luna said bluntly and without hesitation. Whilst it was Ginny's full intention to sneak in a quick fuck before classes started, she never explicitly mentioned that fact to Luna. However, the fact that she had enough insight into her thoughts as to take initiative and strip, made Ginny smile. Before she could say anything else, Luna continued in her characteristic, dreamy voice, "And I don't think the corridor like clothing. I hear strange sounds when people aren't naked in here."

"The corridor? Right, of course, the corridor has feelings. You never did tell me how you found this corridor," Ginny said, striding past Luna and unhooking her robes, letting them fall to floor, revealing her tight uniform. It comprised of the standard attire: A white shirt, house tie, skirt and shoes. Her question about the corridor was a pertinent one as she never really understood the corridor. It was secretive and practically unknown and built for the explicit activities that Luna and Ginny used it for. Yet In all their time they had never seen anyone else using it.

"I read about it in a book. An old Headmistress had it built to hide her explicit activities. They say she frequently had intercourse with the students," Luna smiled, admiring Ginny's uniform and slight curve of her ass that pressed against her tight skirt. It was fairly long, but hugged the plump behind of the redhead perfectly.

"Huh… Well, I have something to show you," Ginny mused, before quickly remembering the ring. Withdrawing it from her pocket, she held the silver band up and started to tell Luna what it was, only to be interrupted by a fervent and excited Luna, "It's a…"

"Penis ring!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, taking the ring from Ginny and examining It in detail, passing it back and forth between her hands, whilst observing it under the clearer light of the many candles the room had.

"Yeah… How did you know that?" Ginny asked, baffled as to how Luna could instantly recognise the difference between a normal ring and a cock ring with the two appearing nearly indistinguishable from each other. Never mind the question of how Luna knew what a cock-ring was in the first place.

"It's a muggle item that they use for intercourse. I've seen a couple," Luna explained hesitantly lowering the ring towards her own cock, unsure as to whether Ginny would allow her to actually wear it. She had a certain perverse desire to try the ring out.

"Where?" Ginny asked, wondering where Luna would see enough muggle cocks -or even muggle-born cocks- to know that cock-rings were an item they used. Or how she would be so intimate with them to know exactly their purpose. It was times like this that made Ginny really confused as to just what Luna did with herself.

"The fifth-floor corridor," Luna said simply, the implication ringing through her voice as Ginny instantly understood. Her mind went to the tapestry on the fifth-floor corridor and the hidden cubicles behind. Whilst Ginny had never partaken in it -having found the company of Luna far before her desperation reached that point- she was certain intrigued about the premise. Breaking her thoughts, Luna interjected, saying, "Can I try it on?"

"Fifth-floor… yeah, try It on," Ginny said, a grin on her face as she relished in knowing the true power of the ring. She simply couldn't wait for Luna's reaction. Quickly undoing her tie and tossing It into a pile in the corner, Ginny watched Luna roll the ring over her head and slowly down her shaft. Sliding her skirt down over her legs, Ginny revealed her tight red thong, her cock bulging and throbbing at the sight of Luna naked. Unbuttoning her shirt, Luna saw the ring find its place snugly against the base of her cock.

Luna's cock bulged to fourteen inches and settled at the same parameters and dimensions as Ginny's cock when she adorned the ring. The blonde's eyes widened as her tiny hand tried to wrap around the base of her shaft, the weight of her cock becoming too much for the small-framed girl to handle with ease. Her shaft flopped between her legs, but was still hard. The weight made it sink downwards instead of stand at attention despite being equally as hard as Ginny's cock.

"Merlin's beard, that's big!" Luna exclaimed, lazily dragging her hand along the shaft, gently stroking from base to tip, marvelling in the time it took for her hand to reach each polar end. "I mean that's just impractical!"

"My thoughts exactly," Ginny smiled, unhooking her bra and sitting down behind Luna. Resting her chin on the Ravenclaw's neck, Ginny pressed her soft, pillowy breasts against the blonde's back as she relished the sight of her new cock. Ginny, admired the shaft, showing her true interests as she said, "It's kind of intriguing though."

"How would anyone be able to handle it?" Luna said, breathlessly as she tried to work out how someone would be able to get it inside them. Her mind was boggled at the logistical problems of having enjoyable sex with such a large and bulbous cock.

"Shall we find out?" Ginny suggested, her hand snaking around in front of Luna and wrapping around her thick shaft. Gently stroking her hand back and forth across her newfound shaft, Ginny bit her lip. The added size made her cock pulse and throb beneath her hand, adding a level of enjoyment to just stroking. Smiling, she said, "You can go first. I want to try the ring out with a very special person."

"Mmm… Ginny…" Luna breathed, leaning back ever so slightly as Ginny slid down from the bed and positioned herself in between Luna's legs. Eying up the entire shaft, face to face, filled Ginny with doubt. The sheer size was enough to put her off, but she continued to gently stroke her hand back and forth, desperate to at least experiment a little. That and she needed to cum before class, otherwise her morning would be hell.

Slowly sliding her hand up and down Luna's new found shaft, Ginny bit her lip, the size now presenting an overwhelmingly daunting challenge. Milking a few drops of pre-cum from her sizable head, Ginny used it to lubricate as much of the large shaft as she could. Lifting another hand to Luna's cock, she found that she could easily work such a large throbbing shaft with two hands without them bumping into each other. Leaning in, she puckered her lips planting them softly upon Luna's tip, her lips being swiftly coated in her pre-cum. Lapping the shimmering liquid up, she parted her lips, attempting to swallow the thick shaft.

Stretching her lips, she managed to take the tip of Luna's cock into her mouth, her lips pulled tight and taut around the tip. Her tongue was trapped between the bottom of her mouth and the sizable invader that was prodding gently at her throat, begging for access. Saliva began to pool in Ginny's mouth as she struggled to swallow it, the liquid dribbling down the side of Luna's cock and even rolling down Ginny's chin and onto her plump, freckled titties. Continuing to slide her hands up and down Luna's cock, she slid them swiftly down towards the ring and dipped down between Luna's thighs. One of her hands latched onto her balls, which had grown in conjunction with her cock and were now a sizable handful for Ginny to play with.

Gently suckling on Luna's tip, Ginny tried to manoeuvre her lips around the giant cock to allow her to take more of the obscene size. Her struggle was in vain as her throat spasmed and clenched at the prospect of taking anymore inside of her, restraining to sucking on the minute, yet sizable portion of Luna's cock. Hollowing her cheeks, she applied a delicious pressure to Luna's cock eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the blonde's lips as she let her hand drift over to Ginny's head, gently guiding her along the part of her cock she could manage.

Moving her lips back and forth across the tip of her cock, Ginny relished every dribble of pre-cum that dripped from her tip and quickly lapped up the beads of the delicious substance that rolled down her tip. Pulling her lips from her cock, Ginny ran her tongue down along her shaft, giving the other parts of her cock some much needed attention, all the while her hands continued to work up and down. The cock looked more out of place on Luna than It did Ginny because of her thinner and tighter frame. However, it served to emphasise the thickness and engorged length that Luna now sported.

Running her tongue from the base of Luna's cock all the way up to her tip, she quickly enveloper her cock once again, her lips straining and stretching as she worked them back over her cock. Steeling her resolve, Ginny pushed herself, letting Luna's cock push snugly against her throat without plunging deep inside her tight little throat. Pushing that little bit, Ginny was able to gulp down a second inch, her mouth straining painfully to accommodate such a wide cock.

Gagging and splutter, she spewed a mouthful of saliva down Luna's cock, her hand quickly jerking and massaging it up and down the entire shaft, lubricating it with her spittle. More saliva dribbled down her chin and landed on her breasts, dripping down over her erect nipples. Dropping one of her hands from Luna's cock, she latched it onto her own tit, smearing and massaging the copious amounts of saliva across her plump tits, covering them and turning them to a shimmering sheen.

Deciding that her jaw needed a break, Ginny slowly pulled her lips off Luna's cock, planting one last kiss on the tip of her shaft, her hand speeding up her jerking and rapidly gliding back and forth across her shaft. Closing her mouth, she felt her relaxed her jaw as she ogled the momentous cock before her.

"That is far too big to be usable," Ginny exclaimed, as she breathed deeply, her jaw aching ever so slightly. Collecting as much saliva as she could, she ran both her hands up and down Luna's cock, watching pre-cum dribble from her tip and mix with her own spittle

"I think it also… oh… amplifies… mmm… pleasure… because, oh my… is It good," Luna moaned, ignoring Ginny as her mind was plunged into a pleasurable haze. Gently weaving her hand into Ginny's fiery hair, Luna tried to coax the redhead back to her cock, desperate to feel her succulent suckling lips back on her bulbous cock.

"It's strange, but there is a weird part of me that kind of wants to try it out. You know? Down below? See how much I can take," Ginny said biting her lip as she was strangely fascinated with the obscene size. It wasn't out of any lust for pleasure, but rather a perverse pride to see how much she could manage. Gently stroking the shaft, Ginny felt an overwhelming desire to cum and to prove herself.

"I certainly want to give it a shot," Luna smiled through a dreamy and pleasurable haze, her mind riddled with the pleasurable sensations of Ginny's hand and the prospect of having something even tighter than her lips wrapped around her new found, more sensitive cock. But the idea of Ginny's arse certainly perked her up.

"Okay, but if we do this, ground rules. We only go as far as I say. I say stop, you pull out. I'm in control," Ginny said sternly, her look of lust and intrigue replaced with one of sincerity and purpose. Rolling onto her back and spreading her deliciously creamy thighs, she reiterated, her ass unwittingly clenching at the nervous prospect of taking such and enormously impractical cock inside her, "I'm only saying this because I know how you get when we have sex. You get rough when you get pleasured and I don't want you getting rough with that between your legs."

"Understood," Luna smiled. She did tend to get carried away whenever she was having sex. With Harry, she was ready to spear him on her cock if only he hadn't talked her down. Resting her hands against Ginny's thighs, Luna pushed her legs open wider. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva over Ginny's tight, winking arse, Luna spread it across the hole, lubricating it. Doing the same for her cock, she lubed as much of it as she could to a lubed shimmer before resting it against Ginny's arse. Looking into Ginny's eyes, she asked for reassurance one last time before she went ahead and pushed inside, "Ready?"

Nodding tentatively, Ginny felt pressure building at her arse. Hooking her hands around her thighs, she tried to hold her position and make it as easy as possible. Scrunching up her face, she felt the thick, bulbous cockhead, slick with saliva prodding at her arsehole, begging entrance as it poked and pushed. Trying to find a way to wriggle the tip inside, Luna kept supporting her cock. One hand wrapped around the sizable tip, while the other supported her heavy shaft, trying to manoeuvre the tip inside her. It didn't take long for her to discover the difficulties of using such a big cock in sex, however, the amplified pleasure that the ring was providing was sensational. Even the simple graze of her sensitive tip against Ginny's wrinkled asshole was enough to illicit a moan of indescribable pleasure.

Gritting her teeth, Ginny felt Luna's cock slowly pry its way inside her with the very tip of her bulbous shaft settling in the nook of her arse. Gently and slowly pushing forwards, Luna still struggled to gain entrance, but Ginny's hole was slowly giving away. Spreading her legs a little wider, Ginny relaxed as much as she could, her cock twitching at the prospect of Luna entering her.

Her hole began to slowly expand, her tight ring giving way for Luna's cockhead. Grunting in pain and ever so slight pleasure, Ginny bit her lip as Luna slowly slid inside her. It took a moment of adjustment, but soon her arse was wrapped snugly around Luna's cockhead, the first inch of her shaft lodged inside her arse and stretching her to lengths that she couldn't imagine. Through all the pain, there was the pleasurable sensation of slowly filling with cock, but the pain was overwhelming at this point as she tried to relax and adjust to the monster probing her arse. Rubbing her hands along her thighs to calm herself, she moaned softly.

"Fuck…" Ginny groaned, her eyes bulging as she felt the tip settle inside her, the bulbous head spreading her arse wider and wider. Her hole ached as she felt herself stretch but she tried her best to remain calm, her eyes gently rolling back into her head as she slowly got used to new invader

Supporting her sizable cock, Luna slowly moved her hips back and forth, shifting her cockhead back and forth inside Ginny. She was careful not to slide any more inside the young redhead, but moved her cock enough to push the limits of Ginny's arse and to send more pleasurable sensations rushing through her cock. Ginny's ass was tight at the best of times, but with her new-found size, Luna found her cock to be enveloped in a pleasurable tightness that she hadn't experience before and a perverse part of her wanted to submerge the entirety of her cock inside the redhead's delectable bum. As Luna's cock moved back and forth, Ginny felt her hole noticeably loosen as the pain was mitigated by an ever-growing sensation of pleasure. While it was nowhere near enough for the cock in her arse to feel comfortable, it was enough for her to start moaning with every subtle shift that Luna made inside her butt.

Luna lent over Ginny, one of her hands planting itself beside her head to support her, whilst the other remained firmly wrapped around the tip of her cock, gently moving it in and out of her bum. If it weren't for the amplification of pleasure, Luna would have quickly tired of such a boring and monotonous source of pleasure, however, her cock was submerged in a wealth of pleasure she hadn't felt before. Consumed by the pleasure rushing through her cock, Luna slowly eased a second inch, sending Ginny's eyes wide open as her hole stretched to accommodate the wider portion of Luna's cock.

Her hands roamed Luna's body as she tried to distract herself from the immense object pushing through her butthole. Gently pawing at Luna's petite, pert breasts, Ginny softly squeezed them, her hands sliding down to Luna's arse, pulling and playing with her small butt cheeks. Slowly, Luna began to move those two inches in and out of Ginny, trying to find a position that afforded her a good angle, but she was conceded to clumsily pushing her cock in and out with her own hand. Leaning up, Ginny captured Luna's lips in a soft kiss, pulling her deeper into their embrace as their bodies pressed against each other, Luna's cock begging for more access.

As their bodies writhed against each other, Ginny became increasingly aware of how sweaty she had grown, her body glistening in the candle light from the strain of her arse being plundered. Luna's body wasn't nearly as bad, but they had developed a seductive sheen that added to their arousal as they moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, pleasure slowly building in both their bodies as they grew more and more accustomed to the thick cock between Luna's creamy thighs.

"Slow… Please go slow…" Ginny groaned, biting her lip as Luna pushed and eased slowly forwards. Feeling her thick tip probing deeper and deeper inside her, Ginny gasped as the third inch entered her, her hands roaming across Luna's body, breasts and nipples as she tried to steady herself and distract her from the cock that was slowly pushing her to her limits.

Gently pulling and pushing the first three inches of her cock in and out of Ginny, Luna had submerged enough of her cock inside Ginny to no longer have to support her heavy shaft. Using both hands to support herself above Ginny, she sped up her slow thrusting, but not nearly enough to push deeper inside. The two girls clung to each other as Ginny winced in pain. Luna's cock tapered inch after inch, growing ever so slightly thicker, so the third inch was starting to try her resolve. Breathing heavily, Ginny strangely began to enjoy the enormity of her friend's cock, relishing the few moments of incomparable pleasure the gigantic shaft offered her.

The awkwardness of the size and their position caused the two girls to grunt and groan as they tried to get comfortable, but never quite getting there. In between the fervent and passionate kisses, they let soft grunts and moans slip through their lips, Ginny's hands constantly roaming Luna's body and bringing more and more pleasure to the petite blonde.

Luna was in heaven as the first three inches of her cock eased in and out of the tightest hole she had ever experienced. The ring not only amplified the pleasure her cock was feeling, but her entire body, so each gently graze of Ginny's hand on her skin made her moan in response to the divine sensations they elicited. Her small breasts would brush against Ginny's more sizable handfuls, their nipples battling each other as their bodies pushed and ground against each other. The first three inches were bringing Luna such pleasure that she actively restrained from forcing another inch and another inch. She desperately longed to feel all fourteen inches inside Ginny, but knew that such an intrusion would bring Ginny to tears if not worse.

Working her hands down between her and Luna's body, Ginny found her cock. Leaning back, Luna knelt between Ginny's legs, letting her own hands wrap around the redhead's succulent thighs, pushing them wider apart and spreading her that little bit more. The new position gave Ginny access to her cock which she quickly began to pleasure. Her hand wrapped around the base of her cock rapidly speeding back and forth across her shaft as pre-cum spilled from the tip of it. Soaking her hand, she used it as lubrication and lowered her other hand further down to latch onto her sensitive balls. Moaning at the added pleasure, Ginny was getting to a point where the pleasure outweighed the pain ever so slightly, but not enough to make a difference.

Assuming the time to be right, Luna decided to test the waters with another inch. Slowly sinking her hips, she let a fourth inch slip past Ginny's arsehole. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down over her cock, she lubricated, trying to make it as easy as she could for the Weasley girl, hoping that the redhead had the ability to sink another couple of inches inside her before it became too painful. Unfortunately for her, Ginny was reaching her maximum. Her tight asshole was starting to ache to the point where she couldn't work with it any longer. Steeling herself, she sped her jerking off up, trying to build her orgasm up before the shaft became too thick for her.

Breathing steadily, Ginny managed to take the fourth inch in and out of her with relative ease, her mouth falling open in pleasure after a few moments of gentle thrusting. Luna's hands ran up to her freckled breasts and gently clasped the handfuls of flesh in her hands, massaging them. Rubbing her nipples, she began to gently twist them between her fingers and roll them back and forth. Seeing her opportunity, Luna pushed forwards, the fifth inch bulging as it entered her arsehole, stretching her to new lengths. Ginny's eyes flew open as Luna continued to push past the fifth inch, her momentum taking control as the sixth inch nearly passed her entrance.

"Stop!" Ginny exclaimed loudly as the next inch began to threaten entrance. The sixth inch bulged a little wider and took her to her limits. Listening to her friend, Luna obeyed her orders to a tee and slowly began to pull out. Much to her confusion, Ginny wrapped her slender legs around her waist, holding her position. The redhead's hands latched onto Luna's arse cheeks, holding her there as she moaned, "Don't pull out, just stop…"

"I thought if you said stop, I should pull out," Luna said, supressing her desire to moan as she tried to check her friend was okay. The delicious myriad of tightening and clenching muscles that were dancing across her cock forced a moan to the tip of her tongue, begging to fill the room despite her attempts to remain focussed.

"I can handle it… just don't put any more in… Only those five inches…" Ginny breathed stoically, laying back on the bed and letting her hand drift back to her cock. Wrapping around the base of her shaft, she began to furiously jerk herself back and forth, moaning as she slowly adjusted to the thick bulbous shaft.

Moving her hips back and forth, Luna made a special effort to restrain herself to those five inches and in all honesty, she wasn't sure if she could handle the tightness of Ginny's arse wrapped around all fourteen. The pleasure was insurmountable as she eased herself in and out, building up a slow, methodical and purposeful rhythm. Every time she pulled an inch or two out, she waited a moment, allowing Ginny to groan in discomforted pleasure before she worked her cock back inside her.

The two girls grunted in pleasurable pain as the adjusted to the awkwardness of the angles and how obtuse it was to manoeuvre. But slowly enough to melted into it, their bodies began to writhe together as Luna dipped down and took Ginny's lips into her own, kissing her and pulling her deeper into their passionate side. The first few times they had ever had sex were the more awkward and carnal sides of their relationship, but as time went on, they slowly devolved into the realms of pure and utter passion. And this time was no different, albeit with a larger cock plundering Ginny's arse and pulling her cheeks apart.

The room filled with the pleasured groans of the two ladies and the gentle wet slap of Luna's saliva slick cock moving in and out of Ginny's ass. Ginny's hand continued to speed along her own shaft, adding a contribution of soft wet slapping sounds to the chorus of orgasmic sounds. Biting her lip, Ginny tried to curb her moans and focus on enjoying the pleasure, but her lips parted and she moaned loudly, finally succumbing to the delicious pleasures that Luna's painful cock could provide.

Luna began to speed up as Ginny's hole accommodated the sizable thickness. Whilst she wouldn't try her luck and push her cock any deeper, Luna was certainly content with Ginny's flexing and spasming arse. She was constantly trying to adjust to the size, so her arse was contorting and dancing along her cock in a myriad of ways and every time she pushed inside her, her cock was greeted with a new degree of tightness, keeping her pleasure fresh and interesting as she worked herself in and out.

The two continued to bump against each other passionately, both of them nearing their orgasms as they gently fucked. Luna's cock was on the verge of exploding, but she was adamant on the idea of seeing Ginny's cock spasm and erupt from the stimulation her own shaft provided. Holding of as long as she could, she gazed into Ginny's closed eyes as the redhead was lost in her own world of pleasure, her cock spasming and twitching in pleasure.

Ginny continued to furiously jerk herself off while she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Laying back, she squealed in pleasure as she stroked herself over the edge. Jerking her cock, she caused several strands of cum to spurt across her stomach and stretching up to her breasts. Strand after strand of cum erupted from her pleasure ridden cock as she writhed against Luna's shaft. As she milked the last few drops from her cock, her orgasm spasming arse pushed Luna over the edge as she pushed back inside Ginny's clenching arse.

Cumming hard, she spurted several thick strands of cum deep into Ginny's arse, filling the redhead up with copious amounts of cum. Slowly drawing he cock out of the Gryffindor girl, Luna popped her cock from her clutching arse, dribbles of cum pouring from her ass as Ginny moaned loudly. Rapidly stroking her cock, Luna erupted again, shooting strands of cum across Ginny's cock and onto her stomach and tits, her cum mingling with the cum that Ginny provided herself. As she lay there getting covered in cum, a part of Ginny wondered if the ring also amplified that, considering the fact she had never seen Luna cum so much.

Luna flopped onto her side next to Ginny, breathing heavily as the two of them lay there recuperating from their most intense and explicitly creative love-making session. Ginny felt her arsehole flex and tense as she slowly closer, cum dribbling out of her and dropping down her sweat glistened body. Breathing heavily, she felt her arse begin to ache as the remaining hints of pleasure ebbed away from her body and left her a little sore.

"Oh… fuck that's gonna hurt for a while," Ginny winced as she eased herself up into a sitting position, her ass aching from their fucking. She felt her hole slightly agape as she shifted back and forth between each arse cheek, trying to find a comfortable position. Looking over at Luna, her eyes widened as she saw her cock, "Are you still hard?"

Glancing at Luna's cock, she could see that the shaft hadn't waned in its size or hardness. Still erect and throbbing in Luna's hand, she could easily go again with the ring imbuing her with a fertility charm. Gently jerking herself, she smeared several dribbles of cum up and down her own shaft, combining them with the saliva that Ginny had tried to coat her cock with, to lube it to a shimmer. Opening her eyes, she groaned deciding that she needed to take the ring of lest it give her a lust for the enchantments it provided.

"I think it's the ring," Luna explained as she slowly worked the silver ring up and over her cock. As the ring slid over the tip of her cock, she watched her cocks shrink back to its regular size as well as deflate into a softened and more manageable form.

"Well… it's certainly something," Ginny chuckled as she admired the ring once more. Taking her wand from her robes, she cast a quick spell, watching as the cum that was splattered across her body quickly disappeared and the dishevelled state of the bed quickly remedied itself.

"Yeah. That special person you want to try it on? Go easy on Harry. If you can only take five inches, then he'll struggle even more," Luna smiled, throwing the ring back over to Ginny who quickly stowed it away in her robes away from harm's way.

"He's not too keen on the idea of my normal cock going anywhere near his hole. Suppose I'll have to wait to test ride this," Ginny chuckled, remembering the adverse reaction her proposal of anal got from Harry. She was adamant on trying the ring out, but if she sprung the obscene size of her cock whilst wearing the ring on Harry, he'd certainly never let her ride him again. Turning back to Luna, she smiled watching the girl dress herself, "It's good to see you again Luna."

"It was good to see you again as well. We have classes and Professor Snape won't want me turning up late. He already thinks I'm a bit ditzy. If I'm late, he'll probably think I'm crazy," Luna grinned as she dressed herself remarkably quickly and turned towards the door. Quickly disappearing, she left Ginny alone, naked and with a large, emboldened smile on her face. Luna was something, Ginny thought as she slowly dressed herself, her cock no longer wanting to spring free of her panties.

 **Author's Note: For anyone worried about the power of the ring and how it makes cocks obscenely large, don't worry. I don't intend for the ring to be used left right and centre. I for one have grown tired of the amount of shemale stories that have obscenely large cocks on all their girls and have everyone easily managing to deepthroat and get fucked by them without question. While I wanted some girls to have large cocks, I decided that having it be a temporary thing that the ring provides makes it more special and less unbelievable.**

 **And any time the ring is used, there will be an emphasis on the obscene nature of a cock that size. It won't be slamming in and out of people like it's a three-inch cock. It will be slow and difficult, much like this chapter. Also, the ring serves a narrative function for a character so that's why it's there. I just wanted to clarify my intentions for the ring because I know there are a lot of people who like this story because it forgoes the unnatural sized cocks and like the story because it's a little more grounded!**

 **With that in mind, I intend to go back through the story and make some adjustments when it comes to the various sizes of cocks. When I've decided just what characters will be in this story, I intend to decide their sizes before their appearance to have some continuity and so some characters may be changed!**

 **The next chapter has Draco's return as he makes a rather crucial error and stumbles into a less that fortunate situation of his own making. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 8: A Foolish Endeavour

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload. Trying to get back into a schedule as there are some pretty fun chapters up and coming that I really want to write (chapter 10 being a particular favourite for me!). So, expect the next chapter next week if things go the right way!**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews you guys left last time, they really did help shape the story I wanted to tell. So, if you have any more criticisms and comments then please let me know and I'll ruminate upon them and alter my story to reflect that!**

 **I also have another question to ask regarding what kind of kinks and stuff people would like to see. I have very few limits as to what I won't write (feet, scat, blood and piss) and would love to know what people want to see. I've started to compile a poll on various acts that are kinkier and would appreciate some reviews from people detailing what they would like to see. The poll will go up alongside the next chapter so that I can gauge just what people want to see!**

 **I have worked on the plan for this story and I have managed to come up with a pretty spicy story. There are a few open chapters that can be changed around so any particular fantasies/ideas you want to see, let me know!**

 **Onto this week's chapter! Draco is back and does something foolish. Should be fun! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Foolish Endeavour

Peering quickly around the corner, Draco eyed up his target. The portrait leading into the Gryffindor common room. He had been standing there for just under and hour, trying to figure out the passphrase from the several muffled entrants as they moved into the room. However, he found himself unable to decipher their mumblings, leaving him without a clue as to what the passphrase was.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small vial of Polyjuice potion, a vial that he had taken from Professor Snape's personal stores at the end of their last Potion's class. Unhooking the stopper, he smelled with swirling concoction, his mind debating whether or not he should just walk way, wondering if it was worth it. Steeling himself, Draco glanced around looking for Pansy. She was taking care of the other intrinsic aspect to the Polyjuice potion and was taking a little too long for Draco's liking.

Just as Draco stowed the Polyjuice back into his pocket, Pansy darted around the corner, a little out of breath as she grinned wildly at Draco. Hushing the girl, Draco pulled her into the small portion of shadows in which he stood, trying to make sure none of the people entering the common room could see them. Turning to Pansy, he asked quietly, "Did you get it?"

"Yes, Weasley didn't even notice me. He's stuck in the library revising with Potter," Pansy smiled, reaching into her pocket as she pulled out a lock of fiery red hair. Grimacing at the sight and the idea of what was about to happen, Draco retrieved the vial of Polyjuice Potion.

"Good. Can't believe I have act like a filthy Weasley." Draco snarled, opening the vial and gesturing for Pansy to put the hairs inside. As she dropped them into the liquid, they fizzled and bubbled slightly before the liquid settled. The idea of pretending to be a Weasley was certainly unsettling, but the prospect of not retrieving the ring stood as a worse endeavour.

"Well, as soon as you find the ring, we can head back to the common room. You know, for some alone time?" Pansy purred, hooking her leg around Draco as he peered around the corner. Gently grinding on Draco, she felt her cock harden beneath her clothing, straining against the tight thong she had chosen to wear. Even with its small size, Pansy's cock begged for freedom.

"Yes, yes. That's if she has the ring," Draco said, dismissing the horny girl as he gritted his teeth and took a deep and painful swig of the potion. Stifling the urge to vomit, he felt his face begin to contort, his features shift uncomfortably. Grunting softly as his body widened and he became stockier and more built, Draco felt himself begin to settle, the transformation finishing. Throwing of his cloak, he revealed the poorest looking clothing he owned. He made an effort to dress like Weasley, but even then, he didn't have many options and still looked a little to posh for the face he wore.

"How do I look?" Draco asked as he handed the Polyjuice potion and the cloak to Pansy, wanting to make sure that he looked exactly as he meant to. Without a mirror, Pansy's judgement would have to suffice.

"Positively horrible, Draco," Pansy smiled, stowing the potion in her own pocket and tucking the cloak beneath her arm. Glancing around the corner, she saw the common room door swing open and two people slowly make their way through. Realising that it was now or never, she ushered Draco around the corner, setting him on his way, "Hurry Draco, before it closes."

Rushing swiftly around the corner, Draco managed to slip into the common room just as the door swung shut. Breathing heavily, he glanced around the room, the garish red and golden colours almost blinding him as he nervously walked into the common room. Accentuating every step, he tried to find Hermione, wanting this ordeal to over swiftly and for him and Pansy to retreat. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he quite fancied the Slytherin girl's lips around his cock at that moment.

The room was quite full, giving him the opportunity to move through without being spotted by anyone Ron knew, but also meant that he had no idea where the Mudblood was. Sighing, he double checked, reaffirming that he she wasn't there before crossing over to the nearest staircase. Taking a wild leap in logic, he decided to search further up the tower, only to have the steps beneath his feet smoothen and turn to a slide. His knees crashed into the stone as he was flung backwards and back into the Common Room.

The majority of people didn't notice as Draco leapt to his feet and quickly brushed his clothes down. His face flushed red in true Weasley fashion as he heard two distinct and annoying laughs rise from the crowd. Sitting at a table next to him were Seamus and Dean, their faces plastered with laughter as they tried to contain themselves. Burning at the collar, Draco had to steel himself from lashing out as Seamus piped up.

"Trying to crack a look at the girl's changing, Weasley? Didn't know you had it in you!" Seamus laughed, Dean quickly joining into the chorus of laughter as Draco felt his blood boil at the insolence. Gritting his teeth, Draco felt his fists clench as he glared at the two.

"How dare you!" Draco snarled, ready to lash out before realising his mistake. Trying to calm himself, he remembered just whose face he was wearing and quickly pushed the thought of lashing out from mind. Calming himself, he walked swiftly towards the other set of stairs, clambering up towards the boy's dormitory, Draco needed a place to think and place to formulate a plan. Finding the dorm room with Ron's name on it, he quickly slipped inside, needing a moment to figure out how he would get up to Hermione's dorm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione watched as Parvati and Lavender left the dorm room, giggling as they often did. As the rounded the corner, Hermione reached beneath her pillow and withdrew the notebook. She had been reading and re-reading it since she had first discovered its true nature and found herself enthralled by the idea of what it was telling her. She had brushed past the entry detailing Gabrielle Delacour's information, disregarding her as some French Beauxbaton with a perversion for her own family and instead focusses on Ron's page.

If the book was to be believed, Ron had a proclivity for being dominated. To what extent, she didn't know, but the details that the book revealed were interesting enough. Enough to provoke her interest and make her wonder just how true the book was too its word. There was only one way to find out the truth and she was certain that Ron would be dismissive if she simply asked him.

"What if it's true?" Hermione murmured to herself, running her finger along the portion of the book that detailed Ron's fondness for a more dominant partner. Biting her lip, she felt herself slowly harden. She and Ron hadn't exactly been intimate with one another for a while and she was debating whether or not to try out the information in the book, "Maybe he likes it when I'm bossy? I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We're having sex so he won't exactly complain…Or will he? What if I hurt him?"

Breathing heavily, she felt a surge of confidence build inside her as she decided to throw caution to the wind and go for it. Stowing the book beneath her bed, she went swiftly down to the common room in search of the redhead. Unable to find him, she asked Seamus and was quickly pointed towards the boy's dorm. Rushing up the stairs, she found the room with Ron's name on it and quickly entered.

Closing the door behind her, she saw Ron milling about, checking his face in a mirror, his cheeks flushed red and in a general panic. Smiling, she locked the door, the clicking sound of the lock enough to draw the boy's attention. Startled, Draco turned around to see Hermione at the doorway, a devilish smile on her face as she strode towards him, her legs carrying her swiftly to his side.

"Right Ron! You are going to do what I want when I want. Is that understood?" Hermione said, her heart racing as she ordered Ron around. Nervous, Hermione felt her heart nearly burst from her chest as she tried to assume that dominant demeanour. The blank look on Ron's face didn't exactly bode well for her, but she decided to press on and assume he was simply playing along to the role.

Confused, Draco nodded, watching as Hermione snaked a hand through his hair and softly tugged his head back, her smile stretching across her face. Draco's heart raced as he realised that Ron and Hermione were into some kinky stuff and his heart raced even faster as he realised that he was slowly spiralling into that kinky stuff. Steeling himself, he tried to keep up the act.

"Good. Now, get on your knees like the… little… cock-slut you are? Yeah, cock-slut," Hermione said uncertainly, her voice cracking and wavering as she tried her hand at dirty talk. However, he entire dominant side was based on a single video she accidently stumbled upon two years ago, meaning her nervousness and inexperience shone through brighter than the dominance.

"Huh…" Draco said, her hand weaving through his hair and gently pushing him down. Quickly realising that he was in more trouble than he cared to bargain for, Draco felt his body seize up. Sinking slowly to his knees, he debated letting Hermione proceed or getting caught and promptly expelled. However, letting Hermione proceed promised to end in her naked to some degree, a fantasy Draco had had for a fair while. A fantasy that half the year had. A part of him was curious, if terrified, considering how he was on the opposite side of the equation that he was normally on. And as she unzipped her jeans, he realised just what he was in for.

Slowly unzipping her jeans, Hermione groaned softly as she felt the tension release itself. Gently working the waistband down over her hips, she freed her boxer clad cock. Dropping her jeans to her knees, she watched Ron's eyes widen as he saw the large bulge between her legs strain against her boxers. Hooking her fingers inside the band, she worked the boxers over her cock, her throbbing shaft bursting free. Dropping the garment to her knees, she lazily and casually stroked her hand back and forth across her shaft, relishing the free feeling.

"Ready for this… you… whore…" Hermione stammered her other hand supporting her hardened cock as she tried to guide Ron's mouth to her cock. He voice was even more unsure, with the word whore seeming more out of place than she felt at the moment.

Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the thick cock bounce free, his worst fears realised as she gently stroked herself. Stuck on his knees, he risked breaking cover or being forced to suck a Mudblood's cock. Panicking, he tried to focus, but felt Hermione hand snake through his hair. Roughly jerking his head back, trying to open his mouth, Hermione elicited a squeal of pain from Ron, the pitch much higher than she was used to. Panicking, he dominating demeanour broke as she apologised profusely.

"Ooo… Sorry… no, not sorry. You deserve it… for being… being a naughty boy…" Hermione said, quickly trying to recover from her momentary lapse of judgement. As she continued, she started to debate whether or not she was into the whole dominant aspect. Sure, Ron may enjoy being submissive, but she was a fish out water, "Open wide before I… spank you…"

"Am I doing this, right?" She said nervously, breaking her character and leaning down towards Ron. Smiling hopefully, she looked into Ron's eyes, the unnerved glare of Draco looking back at her behind the Redhead's visage.

"Eh… yeah," Draco said, trying to emulate the Weasley's voice as much as he could. Not wanting to break his cover by saying more words than necessary, he opted for the simpler response, despite the discomfort it would entail.

"Good… so, suck my cock or I'll… spank you… again… no, twice," She said, bolstered with a new confidence as she gently stroked her cock and let it dangle in front of Draco's lips. Waiting for him to start, Hermione found her footing, the reassurance of Ron giving her the boost that was needed to embody that dominance.

Draco sat there completely unsure as to what he should do. Partly due to shock, he found himself unable to move, unsure if he could escape or was confined to this. Sighing, Hermione grew impatient and snaked her hand around Ron's head and pulled his head gently forwards. Pressing her pre-cum coated top against his lips, she made sure to coat them in the glossy liquid, Draco doing everything in his power to not taste it. Moaning softly at the soft pair of lips sliding across her cockhead, Hermione bit her leap and gently pushed forwards, using her hand behind his head to steady him as she fed him her cock.

Pressing against his teeth, Hermione nudged forwards, begging entrance, entrance which Draco was hesitant to give. Glancing up at Hermione, he was a shot a judgemental glare, forcing him to part his teeth. Pushing forwards she sank a couple inches into Draco's mouth, pre-cum spilling onto his tongue as he spluttered and gagged at the taste. Moaning, she stopped supporting her cock in favour of gently pulling Ron's mouth towards her base, wriggling more and more of her deliciously thick shaft into his tight convulsing throat. Gently grunting, she felt her cockhead probe his throat, his muscles spasming and clenching, denying her access. After the delectably expert blowjob she received from Gabrielle, Hermione was determined to sink her cock deep into Ron's gullet. But her lust to delve deeper into his throat was trumped by her desire to appear dominant to Ron.

Letting go of his head, she gestured that she wanted him to please her himself, much to Draco's dismay. Breathing steadily through his nose, Draco was unsure as to what he should do and simply began to drag his lips back and forth across her shaft. Every movement made him feel perverse and wrong, the bulging thickness of her cock pressing against his lips being enough to make him gag. Trying to swallow as much saliva as he could, he inadvertently swallowed her pre-cum, his mind revolting at the taste. His tongue was pressed flat against the base of his mouth as he moved his mouth back and forth rigidly.

"Jerk my cock, boy," Hermione gently moaned, her mind slowly beginning to become clouded by pleasure and her more dominant side coming to her much easier. Resting her hand of Ron's head, she gently guided him from her cock, letting him breath as she urged him to jerk her cock off.

Draco's hand spasmed as he tentatively and begrudgingly reached for her cock. Breathing normally, he wiped his chin and watched his fingers wrap around the base of her cock, the thick throbbing meat acting as a change of pace from Pansy's thin and meagre shaft. Despite his disgust for the situation, he could denounce the fact that it felt better to jerk a thicker piece of cock rather than gently shake a tiny one. Sliding his towards the tip of his cock, Draco milked a bead of pre-cum from her tip, the dribble rolling down her shaft and mingling with the saliva that now coated his hand. Steeling himself, he drew his hand back down her shaft, gently, yet firmly jerking one of his worst enemies off.

Hermione's hand gently pulled his head back to her cock, her cockhead glistening more vibrantly with pre-cum. Parting his lips in fear, he felt her tip settling inside his mouth. His hand ground to a halt as he closed his eyes, trying to think other things. Hermione's hand dropped to his, guiding his hand back along her shaft, forcing him to resume his jerking. Inadvertently, his hand began to milk more and more of her pre-cum from her bulbous tip, the droplets of delicious nectar dribbling down onto his tongue, coating the muscle as it wriggled around her cock. The delicious sensation of his tongue dancing back and forth as it tried to rid itself of the pre-cum sent shivers through Hermione's body. Sinking her hips lower, she pushed her cock further into his mouth, her cockhead once more pressing snugly against his throat.

The taste of the pre-cum finally got to Draco as he swallowed copious amounts of it. Gagging and spluttering, he tried to pull his lips away, desperate for a clear breath of air. However, Hermione's hand held him firmly in place, her cock plunged deep into his mouth, probing and pushing, trying to sink into his throat. Pushing against her thighs, he tried to free himself, but only garnered Hermione's attention and in the wrong way. Her pleasure hazed mind gave her the wrong impression and Draco suffered for it.

"Oh, you want me to make you suck my cock?" Hermione breathed, taking his sudden retraction as part of their roleplay. Biting her lip, she let pleasure take over as she pressed her cockhead back against Draco's unwitting lips. Forcing her tip back into her mouth, she felt him gag and splutter even from the short length inside his mouth. Wrapping her hand around Ron's head, she steadied her position, ready for her true dominance to shine through. Smiling, she looked down at a somewhat fearful Ron and smiled, "You're in for it now…"

Weaving both her hands tightly through Ron's hair, jerking his head forwards just enough for him to wince, Hermione gently pushed her cockhead against his lips. Pushing into his mouth, she kept a strong steady momentum as she flattened his tongue and forced her cockhead deeper and deeper. Spilling more and more pre-cum down his throat, her cockhead pressed firmly against his throat, waiting for him to swallow. Saliva pooled in his mouth and dribbled down his chin as Draco tried defiantly keep his throat shut and not swallow a single drop, thus giving her access to his throat. Smiling, Hermione let her eyes roll closed as she prepared to push past her toy's throat.

With one clumsy and powerful thrust, Hermione pushed past Draco's unwilling throat, three inches of thick throbbing cock disappearing deep into Draco's clutching and spasming throat. Saliva dribbled down her cock as she groaned loudly, the warm wetness of his throat doing wonders for her pleasure. Revelling in the clenching tightness of his ever spasming throat, Hermione gently began to work her cock in and out, easing the five inches she had already sunk into his throat back and forth, slowly opening his gullet up for more and more.

Slowly fucking his throat, Hermione kept Ron's head in place, using both her hands to push his head closer and closer to her crotch. Her cock was lubed to a glistening shimmer as more and more saliva poured from Draco's mouth, his lips pulled tightly around her shaft. Each shift of her hips caused him to gag as he slowly fought for air. Each fleeting breath he drew threw his nose was enough to keep him conscious as Hermione was consumed by her pure and utter lust for pleasure.

Speeding her thrusts up, she managed to sink another inch inside his throat, his throat expanding to accommodate the thick invading length. Draco's hands were pushing against Hermione as he fought for his freedom. Unwittingly, the fact that his hands were roaming along and pushing against Hermione's bare and silky thighs was enough to set his cock alight, his shaft hardening between his legs. Her thrusts quickened even more as she started to more with an increased fervour, her mind dancing with the orgasmic sensations she was revelling in.

As a seventh inch disappeared down Draco's throat, the sound of Hermione's balls bouncing back and forth began to grow in tandem with the ferocity and speed of her thrusts. Enough saliva had dribbled down to her balls resulting in them glistening with slick spittle. Whilst she was yet to sink her cock deep enough into Draco's throat so that her balls would slap against her toy's chin, Hermione's balls still grazed his dribbling chin with enough momentum. Starting to slam her hips forwards and pulling Ron's head to meet her thrust, Hermione managed to sink two inches into his throat at once with nine of her thick, throbbing inches pulsating in Draco's spasming and clutching gullet, with the imprint of her thick cock outlined on Draco's neck as she slid into his throat.

Draco's eyes flew open as he felt another large portion of delve deeper into his throat, his eyes bulging at the prospect of how much was inside him. Hermione's mind was enveloped in pleasure as she sank more of herself into Ron than she had ever managed to, to the extent that she was slowly beginning do adore the dominant aspect. Holding those nine inches deep in his throat for a moment longer, revelling in the tightness of his throat, his flailing tongue and his hands massaging her thighs, Hermione began to fuck his throat again.

Slamming in and out of Draco's throat, Hermione managed to sink one last inch into his mouth before his throat gave way. With ten out of eleven inches submerged and pounding in and out of his tight throat, Hermione was content, her slippery balls slapping against his chin adding to the streaks of saliva running down his chin. Concentrating on his breathing, Draco gave up trying, simply conceding to his fate and allowing Hermione to use his throat. However, despite his helplessness, a perverse side of him still remained as he slid his hands around to her arse, gently cupping the Mudblood's cheeks, fondling and squeezing the soft, plump handfuls.

Hermione was too consumed with pleasure to comment of punish him for his groping, her mind focussed on the sensational pleasures surging along her shaft. Moaning loudly, she sped up her thrusts, he balls on the verge of exploding cum down Ron's throat. She had half a mind to simply let herself spurt her load into Ron's mouth, but she still wanted to feel his tight arse once again.

Slowly pulling her cock out of Ron's throat, she watched in awe as each glistening, saliva soaked inch slid out of his throat. As the last one left his lips, Draco began to breath erratically, gasping for breath as he finally got to breathe. Hermione didn't let go of his head just yet as she grabbed the base of her cock and gently slapped it against his face, streaks of saliva crossing his face as she playfully slapped him with her shaft. Finally letting go of him, she smiled devilishly as she started to take her jeans of properly.

"Mmm… my cock-slut is learning… good. Now bend over for me," Hermione smiled, slowly pulling her jeans off her legs alongside her boxers. Revealing her long, slender and creamy legs, she tossed her trousers and underwear to one side. Quickly unzipping her hoodie, she tossed it aside, before pulling her t-shirt off. Draco's eyes widened as he got a look at Hermione and they widened even further as she unclipped her bra and revealed her entire nude body to him. Gently jerking her cock, she advanced on Draco, his mind still admiring her nude form.

Even in his current state, Draco couldn't resist ogling Hermione's body, feeling Ron's cock harden between his legs. Her body was far fuller than Pansy and despite her heritage, Hermione was very attractive. Her breasts were the perfect size and looked full and soft. Her long slender legs weren't too thin, but instead had that seductive sleekness too them, each leg rounding into a perfect bum cheek that jiggled with each step she took. Her form more than made up for the thick enormity of her cock, but even then, Draco couldn't imagine what was about to happen.

"I said… bend over," Hermione said sternly and with a dominance that she was lacking previously. Her lust for pleasure and the adrenaline running through her body gave her all the confidence she needed as she stroked herself, gently advancing on Draco.

Glancing towards the door, Draco realised that he was trapped. It was either getting expelled for impersonating another student to get into a common room or getting fucked up the ass. A tough choice. Breathing heavily, he conceded his fate and slowly rose to his feet. Turning around, he rested his knees on Ron's bed, resting on all fours and presenting himself to Hermione. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself and let her take control, knowing that this was all for a purpose.

Smiling, Hermione admired the view before reaching around and unbuckling Ron's jeans. Pulling them roughly over her arse, she let them fall by his knees as she bit her lip. It had been a while since she'd seen Ron's ass and she admittedly missed his round cheeks. Gently rubbing her hand along his plump arse, she pulled and gently toyed with his cheeks, prying them apart to ogle his tight little arse hole. Refraining from ploughing him there and then, Hermione decided to play with him a while longer, wanting to toy with him properly before she sank her cock deep inside his ass.

Snaking her hand around to his cock, she gently tugged his shaft back and forth, jerking his cock. Trying not to moan, Draco conceded, his lips parting as h moaned gently. Her soft fingers had an expertise that Pansy's didn't and despite the situation, Draco was admittedly enjoying this. Her other hand dipped between his legs and toyed with his balls, gently massaging them as she coaxed more and more pre-cum from his shaft. Starting to coat her hand with pre-cum, Draco lost himself in the gentle pleasure, only to be sharply drawn back into reality. Hermione dropped her hand from his balls and slapped his arse, a red handprint rising from his cheek. Watching his arse bounce with the impact, Hermione smiled.

"Ay…" Draco yelped sharply, his normal voice filling the room, much to Hermione's confusion. Had she not been steeped in pleasure and longing to sink herself back inside Ron, she might have questioned it. However, her throbbing cock acted as her brain for the situation and she was horny.

"Is my cock-slut ready for his favourite cock?" Hermione purred, letting her hands run up and down Ron's back, her cockhead bouncing playfully between his cheeks as it nestled itself in his crack. Chills ran down Draco's back as Hermione's dominant side came into full swing. Biting her lip, she waited for a response, her mind wanting Ron to ask for it, to want it.

Glancing behind him, he saw the buxom form of Hermione leering over him, a part of him wanting to relish any contact he could get with such a luscious girl, but the other part still wanted to escape. However, he quickly realised just why he came here, just why he was bent over with his arse hanging out and with one of the biggest cocks he'd seen sliding between his cheeks. He came for the Ring and if this was what was necessary to get it, he'd have to do it. Merlin knows that not getting it is far worse. Gently nodding, he braced himself, readying his body for the oncoming, bulbous intruder.

Smiling wildly, Hermione grabbed her cockhead and slowly worked it between Ron's rather plump arse cheeks, wriggling her tip into position against his tight, constricted arsehole. Dribbling a small amount of spit between his cheeks, she massaged it into his rosebud with her cockhead, before pressing her tip against his hole. Her sizable cockhead prodded and poked his hole, desperate for entrance as she tried to find that familiar angle. Finally feeling his hole give way slightly, she pushed forwards, his ring expanding to accommodate.

Gently easing forwards, Hermione felt his arse hole slowly expand, giving her access. Draco's mouth fell immediately open as he felt her gently prodding his hole, but as she began to ease inside, her found himself screaming hollow and silent screams. His arsehole slowly gave way as her head nestled itself snugly inside him. The burning sensation around his ring was enough to make him want to yell, but he held his tongue as Hermione's hands gently massaged across his back, her cock settling nicely inside him.

Biting her lip, she snaked her hands to his hips and took a firm grip, the dominant side taking over as she readied herself to spear Ron on her cock. With one quick, uninterrupted and painful movement, Hermione thrust forwards whilst pulling Ron's hips back to meet her crashing thrust. Quicker than he could realise, Draco felt all eleven inches of Hermione's shaft bury themselves deep within his arse. Hermione moaned loudly as her entire cock was enveloped in the delectable tight warmth of an arsehole again. Ron wasn't nearly as tight as Gabrielle, but he was still impossibly tight. Pressing her hips against his soft fleshy bum, her tuft of bushy pubic hair grinding against his ass, Hermione savoured the moment.

Draco was silent, his mouth held open in shock, pain and miniscule amounts of pleasure. The sudden intrusion of all eleven inches left him numb as pain surged through his ass, only mitigated by the miniscule amount of pleasure that his prostate was so lovingly giving him. His fists clenched tightly around the bedsheets as he desperately tried to adjust the thick intruder buried deep inside him, his mind filled with thoughts about how he should have let Pansy introduce him to this before he found himself in such a situation. Before he could comprehend the pain, he felt Hermione begin to move, her soft and subtle shifts enough to make him wince in pain.

Gently pulling herself back, Hermione threw caution to the wind and began to swiftly saw her hips in and out, working nearly the entire length of her cock in and out of her toy's arse with each long and powerful thrust. Draco began to let out a few weak grunts, trying his best not to give away his identity as he felt Hermione crash in and out of him. Hermione buried herself deeper and deeper with each wild and powerful thrust, her cock sliding in and out with relative ease, her mind swamped with the pleasurable sensations, Ron's arse was providing.

Building up a momentum, she finally found a rhythm, with her moans and groans falling in line with Ron's soft and meagre grunts. Burying his face in the pillow, he tried to stave off his desire to fight back and simply try to get it over and done with. But as she found her rhythm and slowed down ever so slightly, Draco felt his cock begin to twitch with each thrust, his cock hardening instead of softening as Hermione ploughed him deeper and deeper. Blushing bright red at the idea, Draco glanced back, his cock twitching even more at the sight of Hermione's sweat glistened body pounding in and out of him, her breasts shimmering with perspiration as she savoured every sensation.

As she sped up, the sound of her balls slapping loudly and rhythmically against Draco's filled the room, her wet saliva soaked ones creating delighful wet slaps. Her cock, still slick with saliva slid into his arse, her hips adding another series of slaps as they collided with his arse, her moans only accentuating the loud crashing thrusts. Draco tried his best not to grunt, but found himself gently grunting with each thrust Hermione made, the occasional unwitting moan escaping his lips as her cockhead ground deliciously against his prostate.

Playing too her dominant side, Hermione raised her hands and sharply brought them down on Ron's arse, slapping his cheeks painfully and watching red handprints rise from his creamy white flesh. Yelping loudly, Draco slipped up with his normal voice bleeding through, yet to his luck, Hermione didn't notice and continued to pound into his hole, stretching him to new limits with each deep, orgasmic thrust. Periodically, in between a few powerful pumps, she would raise her hands and spank him against, his ass starting to run redder than his cheeks, each painful slap mellowing out each painful thrust and slowly turning Draco's constant grunts of pain, into soft, pleasurable moans of pleasure.

Hermione's cock was twitching deep inside Ron as she continued to thrust, her speed and rhythm slowing down as she grew tired. Her balls were growing sensitive as she felt that familiar feeling growing within them. Moaning louder and louder, Hermione tried to keep her pace, feeling her orgasm near closer and closer, each thrust milking her and bringing her nearer and nearer to the edge. Biting her lip, she felt her cock begin to twitch and her orgasm inch as close as it was going to get without bursting into Ron.

Holding her breath, she felt her cock spasm, a single strand of cum spurting deep within Ron's arse. Quickly pulling it out, Hermione jerked herself, milking her cock for all it was worth. Her cockhead twitched, strands of cum spurting out across Ron's arse, painting his cheeks with rope after rope of cum. Grunting as she jerked herself to completion, Hermione let her other hand latch onto her breast, her finger rubbing her sensitive nipples simply to add to the pleasure. Milking the last drop of cum from her cock, she slapped it playfully against his ass cheeks before sliding onto the bed and sitting propped up against the headboard.

Draco's mind was clearer now as he lay there, his arse still aching, but the immediate pain gone. His cock twitched and begged for attention to finish him off, but he was hesitant to do so. Laying there for a moment, he felt the first moment of relief he'd felt since he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and in retrospect, he wished he had sent Pansy disguised as the redhead Weasley Slut. Breathing heavily, he tried to move, but his ass ached a little too much, condemning him to a few more moments stuck with Granger. However, even after all that, he couldn't deny she looked good naked. Though he would never admit it too anyone and he was debating telling Pansy about any of this, knowing that her first port of call would be too suggest trying it out with a smaller cock. He didn't want to try it out again regardless of size.

"That was divine…" Hermione breathed as she rolled onto her side on the bed, her hand running along Ron's arm playfully. Smiling, she felt her cock soften between her legs as she smiled up at Ron. His face was contorted as he breathed heavily. Draco tried to clear his mind as he leapt to his feet and quickly pulled his trousers up. His ass ached as he buttoned up his jeans. He didn't even bother to clear up the cum, wanting nothing more than to get out before Hermione suggested something like round two.

"You didn't cum? I know you like rough, but I'll finish you off if you want?" Hermione smiled, the nice girl returning as she looked at Ron baffled. His cock was still hard, she could see that much. It was straining against the confines of his jeans as he shuffled over to the door.

"It's fine…" Draco grumbled, trying to keep the act up a little longer as he reached for the door handle to unlock it. Wincing in pain, he moved to leave the room only to remember he still didn't find out about the ring. Intent on having that ordeal be worth it, he nervously turned back to Hermione, his cock twitching as he looked at her sprawled out in all her gorgeous nudity. Bluntly, he asked, not caring about the façade and simply wanting an answer, "Didn't you buy a ring at the world cup?"

"Yeah… I bought it for Ginny, gave it to her this morning." Hermione said confusedly as she propped herself up on the bed, cocking her eyebrow as she looked at Ron suspiciously.

"Cool…" Draco said simply, the anger boiling behind the redhead's face as he realised he had been bent over and fucked for no reason. He was no closer to the ring and had to acquire it from another girl. And a Weasley at that. The Ron trick certainly wouldn't work for her. Storming down the stairs, he felt the Polyjuice begin to wear of as he rounded the corner to leave the common room. As he stepped out into the castle, he felt his own features return to him, his own face grimacing once more as he reunited with Pansy.

"Did you find the ring?" Pansy said hopefully, watching as Draco grabbed her arm and practically dragged her back along the corridor. Wanting to get as far away from the common room as possible, Draco kept a stern grimace.

"The redhead slut has it…" Draco said, simply and sincerely, his ass aching with every movement he made.

"How did it go with Hermione?" Pansy asked, unwittingly setting Draco's mind into a flurry.

"Don't ask," He simply said, the limp he walked with becoming more prominent as Pansy slowly pieced together what happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Confused, Hermione brushed the thought from her mind. She had relieved herself and her head was a lot clearer now and Ron seemed to be enjoying the dominant side of her for the majority of it. Smiling, she quickly dressed herself, not wanting to suddenly be caught by Dean or Seamus. If they ever saw her naked, they would never live it down and that was a stress that Hermione could do without.

Leaving the dorm, she made her way back to her own and sat back down at her desk. Picking up the notebook, she found Ron's page, wondering if the book lied or if it was true. Sighing, she flipped through to the next page where she saw another entry. A new entry. Confused, she picked the notebook up, reading the entry:

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Cock Size: Seven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: Dominant and in favour of his partner's complete and utter submission. Enjoys spanking others, denial or orgasm, choking and prioritises his own pleasure over that of others._

"Wait… what? No, this book can't… He didn't… That conniving bastard…" Hermione stammered, realising what the book was saying. Instinctively covering her intimate areas, she suddenly felt violated. Reading and rereading the page again, she realised that Draco must have used Polyjuice potion, meaning that Ron did in fact prefer a dominant woman, despite what just happened. Violated, Hermione was on the verge of tears until she realised what just happened. Cracking a smile, she bit her lip, realising what she had just done, "I fucked Draco Malfoy up the ass… I made him gag on my cock… I called Draco Malfoy my cock-slut and whore… Could be worse…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm not entirely certain about it as I would have liked it to be a proper Draco/Hermione chapter without the Polyjuice façade, but working a reasonable premise into the story this early on would have been hard. But Hermione will get her revenge for being tricked (although, Draco really got the worse end of the stick) and it will be long, hard and very, very painful.**

 **As always, let me know what you thought of it and any ideas/suggestions you would like to see. Always enjoy feedback and I listen to it more often than not. Also, having a hundred reviews were pretty sweet!**

 **The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun and features the pairing that I've wanted to return to for a while. (And one of the most requested return pairings!) They've both had forays with other people, but now they are back for a romantic sexy scene. It's going to be a good one! I'm planning to put a lot of time into the next chapter so it might take a while. But it'll be a long one. Probably over ten thousand words, just because I have so many ideas for it! Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 9: The Champion and the Redhead

**Author's Note: Here it is! The chapter that a lot of people have been asking for and the one I've wanted to write for a fairly long while. The return of Ginny and Harry as a pairing. And I am super excited to actually write it. They are by far one of my favourite pairings and I know some people want to see Ginny give it to Harry. Today's the day!**

 **I plan to make this chapter quite long and by quite long, I mean between 10,000 and 15,000 words. That should account for the period of time you've had to wait for it, but I want it to be sensational. I'm also gonna use this to build the relationship between Harry and Ginny, but I'll stop talking and get on with it.**

 **(I apologise for the incredible lateness at which this has come. Hope to keep things a little more regular, but please do enjoy nonetheless. Reviews are very much appreciated. I mean that. I kept coming back to this story only because some of the reviews really spurred me on. So, if you care for the story, even a few words are appreciated and will keep the story alive! A PM never goes amiss either)**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 9: The Champion and the Redhead. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Champion and the Redhead

The halls of Hogwarts were near empty, with nearly everyone retreating to their dormitories after the controversial and unbelievable results of the Champion selection. One of the few people still roaming the halls was Harry, his thoughts clouded and walking with a general state of being shell-shocked. He still felt the eyes of everyone in that hall glaring into the back of his head.

Turning the corner, he arrived back at the common room, uncertain as to whether or not he could stomach facing everyone just yet. Pushing onwards, he made his way inside, the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging shut behind him and the fervent chatter of the common room turning to impossible silence as every face turned to glare at him. The general air of disgust, disbelief and disdain seeped into his thoughts as he scanned for Hermione and Ron only to find both of them nowhere to be seen. Ginny was the only one with a semblance of sympathy on her face, but even then, she was hesitant to go to his side.

Sighing, a twinge of anger on his breath, Harry turned to the staircase and walked straight to the dorm room, listening as the idle chatter burst back into life below him, his name uttered a hundred times in a single second as every conversation resumed, the obvious subject of discussion being the boy who lived himself. Angered, Harry stormed into his dorm room, only to find Ron and to be introduced to a whole new level of being a dick.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sleep was taking a lifetime to hit Harry as he lay gazing at the ceiling, the words Ron had snapped at him ringing in his head. The rest of the dorm had drifted of an hour or two ago, alongside the rest of the castle as midnight lingered over the stone towers. Sighing, Harry rolled over, trying to contemplate Ron's way of thinking, trying to figure out what the redhead didn't understand. A wave of anger grew in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated smacking the ginger boy in his seat.

Grumbling, Harry rolled out of bed, glancing over at Ron. How Ron could think this was Harry's fault was beyond him and the air of arrogance on Ron's part was still prevalent. He was just being a bit of dick. Tired of just lying there, Harry decided a change of scenery may do him well and made his way down to the common room. Walking along the small balcony, he spied another person sitting in the common room. Groaning to himself, secretly wanting a little privacy, he got a closer look.

It was Ginny, sat curled up on the sofa, watching the flames flicker and dance in the darkness. Smiling, Harry found himself caught up for a moment, just looking at her, the twang of romance stringing them together. Harry was still unsure of their scenario despite Ginny having laid it out plain and simple on the train here. As long as they were lurking and cavorting in the shadows without anyone knowing, it didn't feel real. Like Ginny would wake up one day and just say that they were never a thing. And Harry would have no one to back him up.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked as he turned down the stairs and walked into the common room, pausing as Ginny looked up from her arms and smiled.

"Yeah, same with you?" Ginny asked, smiling as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes dancing in the fire as she brightened up a little.

"Yeah. Why can't you sleep?" he asked, sliding into the arm chair next to the sofa, the idea of sitting next to Ginny on the sofa eluding him. His eyes were drawn to the fire for a moment before he looked back at Ginny, a smile creeping across his face as he looked at her. Ginny opened her mouth, planning to respond, only to hesitate for a moment. The words hung on her tongue, but never actually found their place, leaving her mute for a moment. Sighing, she turned to Harry and spoke bluntly and purely.

"It's the tournament. I'm worried," Ginny explained, blushing as she admitted herself. Turning her body to face Harry's, she placed her hand on his leg, leaning across the small gap between them, wishing that he had sat next to her. She needed that proximity and warmth.

"Worried about what?" Harry said stupidly, the hand on his thigh causing him to go blank for a moment, his mind still not used to the intimacy that he had accumulated with the youngest Weasley.

"You, you idiot. I'm worried you'll get hurt," Ginny smiled seriously, playfully slapping his leg as she lifted hers onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around them. Curling into a ball, she worried about Harry, how dangerous these challenges were. Hermione had regaled her with past examples of the tournament and more worryingly the multitude of deaths and it hadn't really helped her nerves. True, Hermione did so prior to Harry being selected, but it still wasn't helpful in the long run.

"Really?" Harry said confusedly as she expressed her concern. Still confused as to why she was worried, Harry realised what he should do. Sliding into the seat next to her on the sofa, he moved to comfort her, wrapping his arm around her back and gently hugging her, rubbing his hand along her shoulder, "Well, I'll be alright. I always get through these things. Besides, the challenges can't be as dangerous as they all say, can they?"

"I hope so," Ginny smiled, nestling her head in the crook of Harry's neck, snuggling closer to him as she felt her heart flutter for a moment. It was nice. Simply put. Ginny enjoyed the moment, a moment that seemed genuine despite all the other stuff in their lives. "Anyway, it's probably enough to keep you up at night. Worrying about it all."

"Yeah, that and Ron being a git…" Harry sighed, rubbing Ginny's back gently as he cast a thought to her older brother, his eyes drifting to the balcony and towards their dorm. Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about. Ron had spent a good ten minutes complaining about Harry before Harry returned to the common room and his complaints were well known to everyone within earshot.

"Well that's to be expected. He'll get over it. Although, maybe we wait a while longer to tell him about us? I'd rather my boyfriend had a head." Ginny smiled, a gleam in her eye as she saw Harry chuckle for the first time since he walked down into the common room.

"Yeah…" Harry chuckled, looking into the fire as he thought about Ginny's use of the word boyfriend and how it felt a little out of place. They were too hidden to be a couple and very rarely had time together. And now with Ron being a little ridiculous, it would be a while longer.

"Well, I know what will take your mind off things," Ginny said, pulling her head away from Harry's shoulders and looking into his eyes. Confused, Harry was taken aback as she reached forwards and planted her lips firmly, yet softly on his, pulling him closer to her. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, letting it dance around his battling each other in a playful way. Sinking into the passionate kiss, Harry let his hands slide down to her lower back, his confidence bolstered as they melted into each-other's lips, their eyes closed as they pressed their bodies against one another.

Straddling Harry, the paired moaned, their cocks hardening rapidly as they pressed against each other. Through the thin fabric of their pyjamas, both could feel every ridged inch of the other pressing against their own shaft, begging for release as their tips prodded each other. Gently grinding her arse against his cock, Ginny moaned, throwing her hair back as she imagined what they were about to do.

Pushing her lips back against Harry's, she let he hands drop down to his pyjama top as she gently began to unbutton the top. Continuing their tongue battle, Harry slipped his hands down to cup Ginny's ass, throwing caution to the wind as he hooked his thumbs inside the band of bottoms and gently grazed her soft cheeks. Throwing open Harry's top, Ginny let her hands roam across his chest, tracing his Quidditch chiselled form. Harry's hands dipped into Ginny's pyjama bottoms and grasped her bare cheeks, the soft sensation of her plump behind and smooth, flawless skin adding another inch to his rapidly hardening cock.

Ginny's hands slipped beneath his pyjama top slowly lifting the garment up and over his head freeing his chiselled chest. Planting a kiss on his chest, she gently snaked her way lower and lower until she was parallel with his nipples. Moving to the left she captured his nipple in between her lips, her tongue circling the sensitive nub, gently playing with it as her hand rubbed and caressed the other one. She felt it harden in her mouth as she flicked and toy with the sensitive flesh. Removing her lips, she crossed to the other one, her hand latching on the saliva coated one, gently rubbing it before taking it in between her fingers. Playfully twisting, she caused Harry to push his chest forward in a brief moment of pain before slipping back into soft moans of pleasure.

Dropping lower, she slid onto her knees in between Harry's legs, her hands running up and down them as she saw his pyjama bottoms tightening exponentially. Her hands grazed along his shaft, gently squeezing him through the fabric, eliciting soft moans as Harry begged for more. Slipping her fingers into his bottoms, she pulled them down his legs, his thick cock bouncing free and almost smacking her in the face. Giggling, she tossed the garment aside leaving Harry sitting naked on the sofa, his cock pulsing as it begged for a attention,

"I've missed you," Ginny purred as Harry's cock bounced against his stomach, throbbing in arousal. Snaking her hand around the base of his shaft, she bit her lip remembering the fond and pleasurable sensations that she associated with the thick shaft. Gently stroking up and down, she let her mouth drop open slightly, her tongue lapping swiftly across his head as she drew his foreskin back before quickly slipping back inside her mouth. Savouring the taste of his pre-cum, she leant forward, Harry able to feel her hot breath on his shaft.

She had really missed this. Luna was good and in their one brief encounter Ginny was able to work out her frustrations as well as test the ring out. But she missed the sensual nature of when she was with Harry. It was slower and that little bit more passionate. And she could savour every inch before they descended into the animalistic rutting sex that they both revelled in at the World Cup.

Before Ginny could wrap her luscious lips around his cock, Harry grew bold and reached forwards, hooking his hands under the thin fabric of her top. Lifting her pyjama top up and over her head, he freed her soft, supple breasts, each handful bouncing as they settled in the cool air of the common room. Admiring the pair, Harry gently grasped her breasts, softly squeezing them before taking the nipple in between his fingers, rolling it back and forth as he imagined her cock sliding between her pillowy mounds.

Smiling as he leant back, his eyes caught hers and they shared a brief stare before Ginny's lips opened and she leant down to his cock. In an instant, Harry felt his shaft sink deep into her throat, her lips sliding swiftly down his cock, her long grazing lovingly along every sumptuous ridge of his dick. Gasping at the deliciously warm pleasure surrounding his cock, Harry clenched his fists, letting his eyes roll back as she worked inch after inch into her unbelievably tight and clutching throat. Her lips slipped down until only two inches were left untouched, an improvement on her previous attempt.

Conceding on only being able to throat that amount of his cock, Ginny began to lustily drag her lips back along his shaft, her eyes locked on Harry's, her passionate gaze sending shivers through his spine. Her hands ran across his legs before dipping down to his balls, gently massaging them as her tongue danced around his cock. The movement of her tongue was limited as his cock filled a large portion of her mouth, however every time her lips passed over his plump and now glossy head, she let her tongue wild, letting it slip back and forth across the most sensitive portion of his cock, his mouth parted ever so slightly with soft, pleasured moans.

Grunting as she suckled on his cock, Harry found his eyes drifting down to her breasts which seemed to sway hypnotically with every deep clutching plunge of her deliciously plump lips. Hollowing her lips as she rolled her lips downwards, Ginny pushed herself one last time, forcing yet another inch into her greedy throat, leaving a single inch untouched by her gloriously soft lips. That last illusive inch wasn't going to slip inside as her throat convulsed and spasmed, making her uncomfortable, but giving Harry more delicious pleasure.

Harry's eyes were still fixated on his girlfriend's breasts, her nipples now hardened and even more alluring in their plump brilliance. Reaching a hand down, her gently grasped the left one, squeezing it playfully before running his fingers across her nipples, flicking them softly and attracted Ginny's attention. Smirking with her mouth still full of cock, she pushed him back against the sofa. Reclining, Harry watched curiously as she shifted her position to one more upright, that playful cock filled smile still toying with him.

With her back straight, she pushed her chest forward and pulled her lips upwards until only his head was inside her mouth. The shaft of his cock bounced against the soft flesh of her breasts. Harry's eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do. Before he could even smile, his cock was sandwiched in between her pillowy tits, her nipples pushed inwards as she used her hands to tighten her breasts around his thick pulsing cock. She could feel every ridge and throbbing movement of his shaft.

Their eyes locked for a moment as Ginny pooled a small amount of saliva in her mouth before dribbling the mouthful down the side of his shaft, smearing the lubricant across his cock and her shaft leaving them with a shimmering gloss. Breathing sharply inwards, Harry watched as her hands gathered her sumptuous tits in her hands and moved them up and down Harry's cock, his tip still snugly pushed past her lips as her tongue danced wonders across the sensitive flesh.

Groaning loudly as she started to jerk his cock of with her soft breasts, Harry reclined simply watching in awe as the girl pleasured him. The beautiful sight was enough to make him smile, although that smile swiftly fled as he moaned loudly. She built a swift and pleasurable rhythm, her breasts swiftening as she dribbled more saliva down to lubricate them. Her cleavage was slick and warm, her tits even soft and succulent than the tight grasp of her lips. However, Ginny was quick to add to all the sumptuous pleasure coursing through Harry's body.

Sinking a little lower, Ginny angled her neck and began to pass her lips along the top three inches of Harry's cock, her breasts moving up and down the remaining portions. Taken aback, Harry's breath missed a beat as he was swamped with pleasure. Trying his best to hold out as long as he could, he let his hand rest on Ginny's head guiding her up and down his shaft. She shot him a look of disdain as he started to use her mouth as a hole to fuck, but she eventually let it slip working on her movement and relishing each delicious moan he gave her.

Moaning softly around his cock, Ginny suddenly gasped around his shaft. Her nipples ground against his cock for a second sending a burst of pleasure through her body. Trying to get the angle to rub her nipples up and down his shaft, she inadvertently tightened the sandwich of her tits around Harry's cock silencing his moans as he tried desperately not to spurt across her chest.

Realising she would soon have her own pleasure, Ginny decided to bring Harry to the very edge before leaving him. She would finish him of later, but if she had her way there wouldn't be any need for him to be hard anyway. Letting her tits drop to the side, Harry groaned as she stopped her boob job, but wasn't disappointed for too long. Sliding her lips down Harry's cock, she managed to throat all but one inch. Throating his cock for a few seconds, she swiftly returned her tits to his shaft, forcing him to arch his back as he came nearer to orgasm. The arch of his back thrust his cock deeper into her throat, causing to her to gag slightly before pulling her tits away again. Deepthroating his shaft one last time, she pulled her lips of entirely, a string of saliva still connecting his cock and her shaft as she gently stroked him a couple of times.

"So… what did you and Luna get up to?" Ginny asked abruptly, taking Harry as surprise. Although his surprise was pushed to one side as she reclined on the other side of the sofa, her hand dipping into her own pyjama bottoms and pulling her cock free. Harry's eyes naturally widened as it flopped against her stomach, the size still enough to keep him speechless. Deciding to pull the bottoms of entirely, she tossed them to one side and dribbled a mouthful of saliva into her hand, gently beginning to jerk herself off. The erotic scene of his girlfriend reclined and pleasuring herself was enough to draw his own hand to his own shaft, the room filling with the rhythmic sounds of both of their jerking.

"You want to know?" Harry smiled, watching his girlfriend jerk herself off, her eyes rolling back as she began to pleasure herself. Her sudden mention of Luna simply brought the fact that both the girls had had sex with each other into Harry's head, his cock twitching at the thought. His hand sped up as he imagined all the perverse and delightful positions the two girls would get into, grinding and thrusting into each other, they sweaty bodies pressed against each other in orgasmic wonder. A sight that he hoped he would see one day instead of imagining it.

"Just curious how far you let her go," Ginny smirked, biting her lip as she remembered the day back on the train. She had tried to watch them through the window, but with people bustling up and down the train, she didn't get a clear angle to watch the two play with each other.

"We didn't go… you know… all the way, if that's what you're saying," Harry said, thinking that Ginny was worried she wouldn't be his first. Well, first up there at least…

"I just want to know about all the naughty things you did with her," Ginny moaned, her eyes closed as she relaxed. Whilst there was a part of her that worried they did go all the way, Ginny still had that perverse want to explore and experiment. And whilst Harry was ostensibly her boyfriend, she was still open to… having fun. As long as they were both on the same page. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry glancing towards the balcony, worried that someone would see them, "Don't worry, we'll hear someone coming long before they see us."

"Well… She started by sucking me. She was rather good and took my entire length in one go," Harry described, a little nervous as to why he was, but aroused nonetheless as he recounted a fond memory, his hand lazily jerking back and forth. He watched Ginny arch her back in pleasure as she sank deeper into his words, gently thrusting her hips into her hand instead of drawing her hand across her shaft. Continuing on, Harry became lost in Ginny's movements, "But she slipped her own fingers inside her ass, fingering herself while she did so."

Ginny bit her lip as she imagined the sumptuous positions the two of them got into. She had found herself imagining this earlier that day in classes, pitching a rather large tent for herself which she had to disguise throughout the day with a tactically placed book. But as Harry continued, she found herself imagining all three of them together. She would be bent over with Luna's cock sawing in and out of her mouth and Harry's pounding her from behind. Then Luna would be in between Harry and her, their movements mirrored as they kissed each other. And then Harry would be in between, her cock plunging deeper in and out of his arse.

She pictured Harry on his knees sucking both their cocks, his lips passing from one to the other with lust. Ginny would then be on her back with Harry sitting on her face, her tongue exploring his arse just as Luna did. Luna would be perched on top of her cock, slamming her arse down of her pleasure ridden cock. And then… Luna would lay down and Harry would mount her, burying her cock up to the hilt in her boyfriend. Harry would spread his legs and Ginny would join Luna, her cock pressing inside Harry, sliding in alongside her best friend as the pair of them shared his tight clutching arse. The three of them would moan together, Harry and Ginny kissing as she and Luna both came deep inside him, filling him with their cocks and cum. Having zoned out for a moment, she opened her eyes, Harry not clueing into her self-absorbed fantasy.

"Then, she pushed my legs up and put her tongue… in my ass…" Harry moaned, his own eyes rolling closed as he remembered the gorgeous sight of the ditzy blonde lapping at his tight asshole, her eyes gazing up from between his legs. Biting his own lip, he almost forgot that Ginny was there as his hand sped up along his cock, "And instead of her cock… she put her fingers up there. Oh… it felt good…"

"Wanna try it out?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry's haze back over to her. Lifting her legs, she presented her tight asshole, slightly agape, to Harry. The puckered hole winked at him as she cupped her ass cheeks and steadying her position as she smiled devilishly at him.

"What?" Harry asked, confused as to exactly what she wanted him to do. Sure, he had options, but she had a specific act in mind.

"Licking someone's arse? With a tongue like yours, I'd bet you'd be rather good at it," Ginny smiled, letting go of her cheeks and letting her legs hang in the air without support. Her hand went back to her cock and began to stroke herself, sliding up and down with ease as she watched Harry smile.

"Okay, but… only if you return the favour?" Harry bargained, kneeling next to Ginny, his cock grinding against her cheeks as he rested his hands against the back of her thighs. Ginny nodded in response, giggling slightly. Ginny gasped loudly, feeling her body get pressed into the sofa as Harry pushed her legs backwards. Resting on her shoulders, she watched Harry drop his head towards her hole, his tongue dipping out from between his lips as he neared her flexing and twitching hole.

Face to face with Ginny's delectable hole, Harry swiftly moved forwards and pressed his lips softly against her arse, eliciting a moan of surprise and deep pleasure from Ginny. Her asshole was rarely touched by a mouth as she and Luna never really found themselves wanting it immensely. They preferred to use their cocks to pleasure one another, but now that Harry's tongue was gently gliding around her asshole, she thought she may have to change that stance. Keeping her legs up in the air, she made she that Harry could access her with ease.

His tongue began to trace around her hole, dancing back and forth as he tried to pleasure her without much knowledge in how to do so. Letting his tongue wander, he had one hand pushing her thighs back as the other dipped down between his own legs, jerking his sensitive cock steadily. Darting back and forth across her hole, he managed to build up a rhythm, one that had him spurred on by lusty and pleasurable moans from Ginny. Taking it as a sign of assurance, he let his tongue wild and watched as she began to writhe.

It didn't taste nearly as bad as he thought It would and simply tasted on nothing. That and the ever-building intimacy between the two led him to rest his tongue in the middle of her arsehole. Pushing swiftly forwards, he plunged his tongue deep inside her asshole, causing her moan deeply, her eyes rolling back and her mouth falling open. One of her hands found his head and began to push him deeper, his tongue slipping further and further in sending more and more pleasure through her sweat glistened body.

Exploring the inside of her hole, Harry let his tongue run amok, finding the most pleasurable spots inside his girlfriend. Ginny was quick to guide him, her hand tugging his head in different directions as she guided him to her spots. Ginny still couldn't believe Harry had his tongue lodged deep inside her. A cock would have always been better, but there was something so deliciously perverse and pleasurable about the intimacy of a tongue. She was quickly learning just how pleasurable it could be.

Ginny lowered her hand to stroke her cock only to have it batted away by Harry. Hooking his arm beneath her thigh, he pushed her back, his hand taking control and wrapping around her bulbous cock. Jerking her shaft, he looked into her eyes almost as if to smile as his tongue probed deeper inside her. Her breath caught in her throat as she both gasped and moaned at the same time. Her body was writhing with pleasure as Harry toyed with her sensitive areas, making her squirm beneath him as he enjoyed every groan from between her lips.

Harry's other hand left his own cock and came up to her cheeks, massaging them softly before dipping down to join his tongue. His hand steadily stroked her cock, building up speed as his other hand pressed itself against her asshole, his fingers toying with her hole. Ginny's eyes widened as her hands playfully pushed against Harry's head as if the pleasure was too much. But before she could object, Harry sank two fingers deep into her bum, her mouth falling open with no sound to be heard.

His fingers began to saw in and out of her hole, his tongue still rapidly moving back and forth inside her butt. Smirking, Harry watched as she arched her back, her hips thrusting into his hand as she tried to speed his jerking along. Accommodating her, he began to speedily slide his hand up and down her shaft, whilst simultaneously speeding his fingers along. Just as she was beginning to adjust, he slipped a third finger inside, her body readying to burst. However, she had other ideas, her mind lusting for other pleasures. And with great reluctance, she pushed Harry's head and hands away, trying to cool down herself.

"Oh wow…" Ginny breathed wildly, letting her legs fall forwards as Harry pulled away. She hadn't cum, but with what she planned, she certainly didn't want the fun to end so soon. Taking a moment, she lay there, her breasts rising with each breath as Harry reclined at the other end, a smug smile on his face as he admired the state she was in knowing that only his tongue was responsible. Through her heavy breathing, she said, "That was intense…"

"Yeah… well your turn," Harry said, leaning back and resting his head against the arm of the sofa, lifting his legs slightly only to see Ginny twiddling her thumbs.

"Well I was thinking…" Ginny began somewhat nervously as she knelt in between Harry's legs, looking down at him. Sitting bolt upright, Harry was worried she was pulling out.

"You're not backing out now? After I did that?" Harry said, his cock bouncing and grinding against hers as Ginny looked nervously into his eyes.

"No, no, no! I was just thinking, that I'd like to claim the first of my three turns," She smiled taking Harry's hands in her own and gently rubbing them as she smiled innocently at him, only receiving a blank look of confusion in return.

"Three turns? Of what?" Harry asked, completely forgetting about the agreement he had made when they last had sex causing Ginny to chuckle.

"Of me on top. You know. Fucking you," Ginny smiled, watching as Harry blushed at the mere mention of the idea. Ginny had admittedly been thinking about the idea for a while and had wanted to feel that feeling of her cock deep inside someone for a long time. Luna was always hesitant, but Harry was a little more open and she thought now was as good a time as any to sink her shaft inside her newfound boyfriend.

"Really? Now? I thought you were trying to take my mind of things," Harry argued, a little hesitant to suddenly leap into such a new foray. His ass clenched in response to the thought, his mind convincing him that it would be an alright idea based simple on the sensation that Luna's fingers had inside him. The feeling of the blonde's wriggling digits inside him was enough to make him want to try more, however the sudden suggestion still took him off guard with him still not entirely ready for it.

"I am! And it really will, trust me." Ginny promised, one of her hands pulling away from Harry's and wrapping around his cock, jerking him slowly.

"I'm not sure. I just, don't feel comfortable doing it for the first time on a sofa. I kind of hoped a bed would be a part of the picture." Harry mumbled nervously, hoping that he'd be able to worm his way out of it. Inadvertently looking around the room, he worried if anyone would see them if he did just clamber on top of her cock.

"I have just the place!" Ginny said, her eyes lighting up as she leapt to her feet. Groaning as her hand left his cock, Harry watched her stride over to the portrait, her arse bouncing delectably in the moonlight, her cock flopping down between her thighs.

"Really? Naked?" Harry said, unsure about wandering the corridors of the castle whilst completely naked, "At least let me get the cloak?"

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, no one is awake," Ginny offers her hand, a shrewd smile on her lips as Harry breathed in deeply and took it. Together, they moved to the portrait and out into the moonlit castle.

Just as the pair dipped beyond the portrait of the fat lady, someone else emerged from the shadows, their hand lazily sliding back and forth across her cock. Striding down to the sofa upon which Harry and Ginny were pleasuring each other, the mystery person slid down into the cushions, her hand beginning to speed up as she spread her legs and slid her hand down in-between her cheeks, toying with her tight back door. Finding her entrance, she breathed deeply before pushing a finger deep inside herself, the familiar voice of Katie Bell moaning, "Fuck me Harry…"

Harry and Ginny snuck quietly through the castle for all of a few minutes, before throwing caution to the wind and running carelessly with the cold stone tiles of the castle floor beneath their feet. Hand in hand they made their way through the winding corridors, only stopping as they ducked behind a tapestry to hide from a prefect, giggling so loud they almost gave their position away. It was as Ginny had said. Any thought or worry of the Triwizard Tournament bled away and Harry was left for a brief moment of respite.

That and a gorgeous view. Swept up in the heat of the moment, Ginny took to running ahead of Harry, giving him time to appreciate each bountiful asset she had. Her body swayed and bounced with each stride, her breasts and bum perfectly plump and her cock bouncing softly along the side of her leg. For a moment, Harry forgot that she intended to push that sizable shaft inside him and for a moment, he didn't even care if she did. He had a perverse intrigue at the prospect, one he dared not make common knowledge between the pair.

Rounding a corner, Ginny seized Harry's hand and gently guided him into the secret corridor in which she and Luna had had their fun. Confused, Harry stumbled into the corridor, his mind trying to wrap itself around its existence. It didn't look in anyway familiar and to his knowledge wasn't even featured on the Marauder's Map. Slowly letting go of Ginny's hand, he walked casually down the corridor, noticing the multiple bedrooms on either side and the large iron door ahead of him.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, wandering down the corridor towards the heavy iron door. Walking past the set of iron bars (adequately spaced so that he could squeeze through) that sat a few metres back from the door, Harry admired the hefty iron slab. It had a series of five symbols emblazoned on the door: a ring, a book, two circles connected by a chain, a necklace and a small triangle.

Intrigued, Harry took a step forwards, his eyes drawn downwards to large set of stone slabs that tiled the antechamber. There were four distinct lines of slabs, each one bearing a different house colour. As he stepped forward, the cold stone pressing against his skin, he saw the red portion fold away, a large phallic object rising from the hole. The dildo was easily fifteen inches long, but bearably thin. Only as wide as two inches, it didn't look unusually girthy. The toy hung In the air, an apparent purple glow surrounding it as it hovered, turning, searching. Until it found Harry.

The toy lurched for him, racing towards him as he stumbled back. Panicking, Harry pressed himself against the bars, forgetting that he could slip through. There wasn't much room between him and the toy when Ginny grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him through the bars.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as the pair fell against the stone. Hard. Laughing through the pain, Harry landed on top of Ginny, their bodies pressed firmly and snugly together, their cocks leaking pre-cum onto the other's stomach. The phallic toy dipped back into the floor with the tiles sliding back into place. The pair's eyes caught each other's as they smiled. Everything else seemed to bleed away at the revelled in the moment, neither of them even provoked to address the large toy that had floated from the floor.

Bursting into laughter, the pair pulled each other up onto their feet, sighing as they steadied themselves. Leaping at one another, their lips crashed passionately together, their tongues lurching to explore each other's mouths as their hands roamed the other's body, grabbing and playing with each other's flesh. Harry's hand found her ass, taking her cheek in his grasp, whereas Ginny's found Harry's cock. Gently squeezing it, Harry drew a shark breath, pulling back from the kiss only to an all too familiar devilish smile on the redhead's face.

"Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Ginny suggested, flicking her hair out of her eyes and striding slowly back along the corridor, her cock bouncing seductively along with her. Offering Harry her hand, she led him to the room in which she and Luna had their previous escapades. Snaking her hands around Harry's neck, she pulled their bodies together, their sensitive areas grinding up against each other as they captured each other's mouths in delicious passion.

"So, how do we do this then?" Harry asked nervously, feeling himself clench as he felt her shaft grind against his. Glancing towards the bed, he almost gulped before Ginny managed to comfort him.

"I'll fulfil my end of the bargain first and tend to you. Then, we'll take it from there?" Ginny suggested, her hands admiring his surprisingly chiselled body before snaking down wards and wrapping around his cock. Gently jerking his cock, she got a nod of agreement before she smiled, "Bend over?"

Smirking, Harry slowly complied. Walking around to the side of the bed, he knelt down over the edge of the bedspread, presenting his ass for Ginny to inspect. Ginny had to stifle a smile as she finally had Harry in the position she had always wanted him. Bent over and at her mercy. She had to stop herself from simply thrusting her dick deep inside him. Walking over to him, she let her hands wander over his soft behind, gently playing with his toned buttocks, her hands snaked down to his crack and gently spreading his cheeks, revealing the all-important hole of her desire. Her cock twitched at the sight as she forced herself to wait. Instead, she dropped down on her knees behind him, her mouth inching closer and closer to his arsehole.

Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue from the base of Harry's cock, along his balls and up to his winking arsehole, leaving a trail of shimmering saliva. Rather hurriedly, she pressed the tip of her tongue against Harry's asshole, a pushed it deep inside him. It wasn't that Ginny didn't want to lick him like this, it was just that she wanted to move onto the next activity. She let her tongue dance around inside him, whilst her hand jerked his cock, milking him as he knelt there helpless.

She had fantasised about burying her cock in Harry's ass since she saw him. She was a perverted young girl to say the least. She had heard stories from her brothers and they shaped her fantasies. Plunging her cock in and out of Harry was a dream and she wanted to move swiftly onto doing so. Her tongue lapped at his hole, making sure to lubricate him sufficiently. Her other hand dipped to her own cock, making sure she was nice and hard for him. Rubbing the head of her cock, she made sure it was glossy with pre-cum, ready for her fantasy to come to life.

She continued to lick him dutifully, not wanting him to feel unsatisfied with her work and deny her the chance to plough him. Pulling her tongue out of him, she traced around his hole, her tongue exploring. It was rare she licked asses like this. Luna had a taste for it, but Ginny never saw the appeal. But then again, she never really had the chance to properly experiment. Using her tongue to spread his hole a little wider, she began to pull her tongue in and out, extending it back and forth as if she were fucking him. Moaning loudly, Harry pushed himself unwittingly backwards, trying to force her tongue deeper inside him.

Deciding that he was eager enough, Ginny pulled her tongue out of his bum, a led it back down to his cock. Pulling his cock uncomfortably backwards, she wrapped her lips around his head and playfully batted her tongue back and forth. Drifting back down to his balls, she made sure each one shone with saliva before letting his manhood swing back into place.

"Right…" Ginny smirked, raising her hand and sharply spanking Harry's lithe arse. Watching a red hand print form across his skin, she smiled. Harry gasped slightly before watching the thin and sexy form of his girlfriend strut around to the head of the bed. Flopping onto her back, she spat into her hand and lubed her shaft up. Reclining against the headboard, she jerked her cock slowly, waiting for Harry, "You being on top is the best position. You get to control everything."

"If you say so. Never thought I'd find myself like this, but here we go." Harry smiled politely, his stomach turning as he crawled up to meet Ginny. Straddling her hips, he felt her cock prod against his own. Reaching down beneath him, he adjusted her shaft so that it smacked against his ass cheeks and settled against his hole, prodding gently as he readied himself to slide down it.

"Take your time and go as slow or as fast as you want," Ginny said kindly, watching him nod in response. Gently rubbing his arm, she piped up loudly to draw his attention, "And Harry! We can stop anytime you want."

Nodding stoically, Harry tightened his grasp on Ginny's cock eliciting a soft moan from her and bringing a small smile to his lips. Holding her steady, Harry began to press her against his entrance, all the while easing backwards onto her cock, a grimace forming on his face as his hole reluctantly strained against it. His body fought the intrusion as he tried to get the angle on himself clumsily. Ginny's hands ran across his chest trying to relax him whilst she held back moans of pleasure as he rubbed her cockhead back and forth across his constricted ass.

Suddenly, he felt himself give way, her head spreading his hole ever so slightly. Her cock found itself place, nestling in his rosebud as his muscles began to relax and his hole gave way. Breathing deeply, his eyes flew open as he felt his hole expand and her entire cockhead push inside him. His asshole flexed and tightened around her shaft as he she settled inside him. His mind was exploding as he tried to contain himself. With sharp breaths, he adjusted, a faint air of pleasure behind the pain.

Slowly, he began to ease downwards confident that her cock wouldn't slip out of him. Harry rested his hands-on Ginny's breasts, his thumbs inadvertently running circles around her nipples. Ginny had to force herself not to moan, her mind more concerned with Harry being okay. But as another inch of her cock slipped inside his virgin ass, she found her moans forcing their way to the surface. Biting her lip, she watched as Harry's face became vacant, his teeth gritted in discomfort.

Harry grunted as he felt the third inch slide inside him, Ginny's cock growing wider as he slid down it. His own shaft had softened as soon as the head had pushed past his ring and now hung limp between his legs as he grew accustomed to the sizable shaft. Bobbing up and down, Harry began to slide those first three inches in and out of him, grunting with each shifting movement. Hovering above Ginny, he winced as she stretched his hole painfully.

Easing himself into it, Harry managed a fourth inch. And then a fifth. A sizable amount of Ginny's cock was plunged deep inside him. Ginny could no longer hold it in and breathed a soft pleasurable moan, her hands running down to Harry's ass, coaxing him into taking more and more of her inside him. The tight warmth of his ass was something to behold. She was used to Luna who was rather loose as they came. After a year of the pair fucking, Luna had grown accustomed to Ginny's cock. That and Luna's proclivity for experimenting on her own. Harry's tightness was a welcome surprise and one she was revelling in.

Breathing deeply, Harry conceded and decided to go all out. With a fair bit of her cock left out, he began to bounce up and down on the five inches she had lodged himself, working a slow and clunky rhythm. With one push, he slid himself down, forcing the last portion of her shaft inside himself. Harry's cock bounced against Ginny's stomach as she sheathed her entirety inside him. Moaning loudly, Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head, the tightness surrounding her cock almost unbearably pleasurable. However, her state of pleasure was swiftly broken.

"Ah!" Harry squealed, his arse aching as she slipped deeper inside, probing the deepest parts of his hole. Falling forwards, Harry buried his head in the crook of her neck, feeling her breasts against his chest. Comforting him, she gently rubbed his arse before pushing him upwards and looking into his eyes.

"We can stop if you want Harry?" Ginny smiled kindly, her body swimming in delicious levels of pleasure as Harry's virgin arse spasmed and clenched around her bulbous and sensitive shaft. Whilst she wanted to soak up every morsel of pleasure, she wanted him to happy with it all.

"No, it's alright…" Harry said, lifting himself up and breathing heavily, smiling as she ground her cock against his prostate, bringing a grunt of pleasure to his lips. Harry adjusted himself, pressing his lips against hers passionately. The intimate kiss pushed him onwards as he sat slowly back upright, feeling her cock shift inside him as he straightened himself out.

It was a strange feeling, to be full of cock. In his hurry to slide her shaft inside him, his mind had glossed over the spike of pleasure that was her cock grinding against his prostate. He could feel it pressing against that sensitive portion of his arse, but that didn't outweigh the stretching his hole was going through. The painful stretching. Breathing heavily, he returned his hands to Ginny's chest, Ginny stifling a chuckle as he used her tits to comfort himself. Resting her hands on his hips, she gently began to guide him as he lifted himself up.

Slowly lifting his hips, Harry's mouth fell open as he felt every ridge and vein of Ginny's cock pull slowly out of his ass. Ginny helped slightly by sinking herself down onto the bed. Biting his lip as she pulled gently out of him, he gasped loudly as she began to ease back in. Forcing himself to ease downwards to meet her gentle and tame thrust, Harry inadvertently moaned as her head pushed against his prostate. A burst of pleasure shot through his body as she did so, bringing a smile to Ginny's face.

That moan gave Ginny the confidence to start moaning herself, enjoying the deep thrust she made into Harry's arse. She let him begin to bounce up and down on her cock, slowly at first, but Harry was tight enough that speed didn't matter. His bum was tight enough to be pleasurable at any speed and she was just enjoying the slow and deep pushes he was making. After the first few bounces, Ginny smiled, noticing that Harry's shaft had begun to harden against her stomach, his balls smacking against her crotch as he built up a rhythm.

Each slow and deep thrust pushed her cock harder against his prostate, bringing Harry to start to moan, the pleasure slowly outdoing the pain. Swiftly sliding up her cock, Harry still had trouble pushing her back in and hesitated with every thrust back inside. Moaning loudly, Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's hardened cock and began to swiftly jerk him back and forth, her other hand taking his balls and gently massaging them, rolling them back and forth playfully, a horny smile etched on her face.

The added pleasure of Ginny's hands playing with him spurred him on. Adjusting his position, Harry rested on the balls of his feet, beginning to bounce up and down on Ginny's cock with a little more certainty. Moaning loudly, Harry forgot about the pain and was swarmed with pleasure, his arse convulsing as he grew accustomed to the cock sliding in and out of him. Moaning in time, Harry let a smile go across his face as he and Ginny moaned in unison, her cock becoming pleasure-ridden.

The room was filled with the soft gentle slaps of Ginny's balls against Harry's saliva slick arse and the steady faps of Ginny's hand across Harry's cock. The pair's moans were in tandem as every time Harry slid himself down her shaft, they groaned together. He still felt every stretch, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure his prostate was pushed through. Speeding up, Harry began to eagerly fuck himself against her cock, bouncing happily up and down on her shaft, his body slick with sweat.

Bouncing quicker and quicker, Harry started to feel himself slamming his ass down on Ginny's cock. Whilst he wasn't exactly going hard, his speed meant he was starting to push himself to a limit. Ginny's hands left Harry's cock and settled on his hips, leaving Harry to jerk himself off which he readily did. She began to lift Harry up and down, using his ass to pleasure herself. Now that Harry was comfortable, Ginny just wanted to enjoy her dream scenario and milk his ass for all the pleasure she could.

Starting to thrust up into Harry's bounces, Ginny moaned as her cock slipped deeper into Harry's arse. Stopping his movements for a moment, the pair shared a glance as they savoured just how deep she was before starting up again. Harry swiftly began to bounce up and down whilst Ginny pounded upwards, her balls smacking pleasurably off Harry's taut arse cheeks.

Leaning forwards, the pair kissed passionately, their swift and heated thrusts slowing to more deep and methodical pounds. Battling their lips, Ginny stared at Harry a devilish grin on her face. Before Harry could speak, she drew the entirety of her cock out of Harry, causing him to groan. Sliding out from underneath him, she gave him one last kiss before flipping him onto his hands and knees. Gently patting him on his bum, she grinned and leant into his ear to whisper, "My turn on top…"

Before Harry could even gulp, she had the fat tip of her cock pressed snugly against his arsehole. Pressing forwards, his hole gave away surprisingly easily, allowing three inches to force their way back in. Groaning, Harry barely had time to adjust before Ginny began to push forwards. Her hands grabbed his hips, pulling his bum back onto her crotch. She watched with glee as inch after inch pushed deeper and deeper inside him, her cock getting swallowed up by his now eager asshole.

Harry grunted from a little pain, but couldn't keep it up as he began to moan with his prostate in a heaven of its own. Ginny was kind enough to let him adjust to the fat cock now lodged in his ass for a moment. Her hands roamed his back and his ass as she prepared to give it to him. She was living her fantasy and relishing every moment of it and a part of Harry was thrilled with the idea. Admittedly, he was very new to this side of her, but he found nearly every moment to be pleasurable. However, he quickly decided to not let Ginny know. If she did, she would be rutting into him every single day.

Deciding that Harry had adjusted enough, Ginny pulled her hips back before crashing back into Harry's ass, moaning as she did so. She swiftly built up a slow, but powerfully deep rhythm, her balls smacking against Harry's as her crotch slapped against Harry's bum. Harry could feel her pubic hair brush against his ass with every deep thrust. There was a sharp pain each time she thrust into him, but it was quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure as his prostate was battered with her hard shaft.

Starting to fuck Harry, Ginny sped up, her thrusts becoming quicker and shallower. Sawing her hips back and forth, she tossed her hair backwards and steadied herself. Groping at Harry's bum, she began to pull him back onto her, dragging his ass back and forth across her cock as she fucked him. Dribbling a small mouthful of spit down onto her cock, she lubricated it, before sliding back inside. Moaning softly, she bit her lip focussing on her steady swift thrusts, each one bringing Harry closer to orgasm.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, Harry particularly. As Ginny draped herself over his back, she planted her feet either side of his arse and began to thrust downwards, slamming deeper and deeper into Harry. The angle allowed her to keep her speed and still get deep down inside him. One of her hands snaked around behind herself, and rested at her own arse. Despite her movements, she managed to push two fingers into her own behind, sawing them in and out in tandem with her thrusts. Every time she pulled out, she pushed her fingers back in, only to pull them back out when she thrust inside.

Her other hand went down to grab Harry's cock, but it was already in his hand, dripping with pre-cum as he jerked it furiously. Harry had fantasised about him and Ginny for a long time, but he had never thought he would find himself like this. Moaning loudly, he started to push back into her thrusts, allowing her to push deeper into him. She slowed her thrusts to catch her breath, starting to simply shifting her hips back and forth against Harry's arse, keeping her cock lodged deep inside.

Feeling her orgasm near, Ginny decided to return to form. Kneeling back behind Harry she adjusted her position and forced Harry's head into the pillows. Starting slow, she began to build up her thrusts until she was hammering her cock in and out of her, each thrust sending ripples across his taut bum. Gritting her teeth as she sped up, she got lost in the moment. Bringing her hands up, she sharply spanked Harry, his ass glowing red as pounded harder and harder into him. Harry groaned In pain before beginning to moan again, his hand wrapped around his cock bringing him to the very edge.

Both of them were nearing their end as Ginny thrust harder into Harry. His hand sped along his cock as he felt that familiar feeling coursing through his balls. Ginny's cock was twitching, barely able to hold on as she thrust into him one last time. His ass was clenching and spasming around her cock, a tell-tale sign of what was about to cum. She had fucked Luna enough times to know he was at his end.

Sliding her cock out of Harry's bum, she flipped him onto his front. Ginny took control and straddled his legs, his cock grinding against her own. Knocking Harry's hand away, she grabbed his cock and her own in a single hand, using the other hand to hold them together at the base. Jerking both of them simultaneously, she used his shaft as friction against her own. Harry gasped as she did so, the pleasure of his cock grinding against hers just enough to tip him over the edge, groaning loudly.

As if planned, the pair both spurted simultaneously. Several strands of cum spurted out of their twitching cocks landing on Ginny's hand, Harry's stomach and the pair's cocks. Moaning loudly as they both thrust against each other, Ginny made sure to milk each drop of cum out of both her cock and Harry's. Her hand sped along her cock, jerking swiftly back and forth as she reclined, riding out her orgasm.

The pair both breathed heavily as they relaxed. Dropping down to her knees, she took Harry's cock in her mouth one last time, passing her lips along his shaft and swallowing what cum he had left to give greedily. Suckling for a moment, she let Harry's cock soften against his stomach and flopped down beside him on the bed. Pulling herself closer to him, she noticed him wince slightly, his asshole still recovering. Leaning up she gently kissed him before nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"That was…" Harry began, only to get cut off by Ginny, her breathing thick and raspy as she felt her cock soften against her leg, a dribble of pre-cum dripping down her thigh.

"You don't have to say anything…" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around Harry and lifting her thigh across his. Nuzzling into his neck, she held him close, pulling the bed covers up and over their sweaty bodies, "Let's just enjoy the moment. Together"

Harry lay there, his arms resting around the redhead's body, holding her close and smiled. For once, he felt like things were looking up. He had a gorgeous girlfriend in his arms and he couldn't be happier. He didn't care that she was naked, in fact their sexual intimacy was far from on his mind. For him it was just nice to let someone In and have some to hold close. Smirking, he glanced down at her, a smile of content in his face.

"I love you Ginny…" Harry said simply, gently rubbing her head, his heart racing as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"I love you too…" She replied, a smile etching across her face as her childhood crush uttered those immortal words. And for that night and for the last time in a long while, the Triwizard Tournament was far from on Harry's mind. And he was happier for it.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys all enjoyed that! It took a lot longer than imagined, but I got there in the end. Been dealing with a lot of stuff in my actual life which has really sapped inspiration away from me, but hopefully I'll be able to churn some stuff out. Please leave a review or even give me a PM. When it comes to inspiration and motivation they are worth millions. I really mean it. As little or as big (bigger the better as they say ;) ) as you'd like and they can really set a fire beneath my arse when it comes to writing.**

 **The next chapter is an interesting one to say the least. Then again, I've not really decided which chapter is next. The two options I've got are both particularly naughty, but you'll see both of them eventually! But I digress, a review or PM is very very very much appreciated and I will hopefully be back again soon!**

 **P.S, sorry if the chapter seems a bit shaky, it was written on and off over the space between the last chapter and now! Might rejig it a bit to make it better. Don't know yet! Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 10: In Lieu of Quidditch

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the support on the last chapter of the story, really spurred me on to write the next one and it is a brilliant pairing/grouping. One that people have been asking for for a while now. And it was a ton of fun to write and explore and hopefully you guys enjoy it as well.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and any pairings you'd like to see. Feedback and reviews help to keep stories like this alive and I really do appreciate them a load. So, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10: In Lieu of Quidditch

"What? What do you mean cancelled!" Angelina bellowed, her voice furious as she paced back and forwards in the classroom. The room was filled with the Gryffindor team, Fred and George both sitting towards the back with Alicia and Katie standing close by, every obviously upset about the news.

"Due to the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts, we have decided to postpone the Quidditch Competition until next year. Not to mention the undue stress that would be placed upon Mister Potter and Mister Diggory considering their vital roles in their respective House teams," Mcgonagall explained, looking around for Harry "Where is Mister Potter?"

"You can't just cancel the Quidditch Competition!" Fred explained, rising to his feet only to get swiftly shut down by his head of house.  
"Yes, I can and I won't hear any more about it. Make sure Mister Potter gets the message and go about your classes today," Mcgonagall snapped before marching out of the room leaving the five Gryffindor players alone.

"This is bullshit. They just expect us not to play quidditch all year? We'll get flattened next year without any practice," Alicia piped up, as she strode in front of the players and trying to catch Angelina's attention.

"They didn't say we couldn't practice. I suppose we'll just have to make do…" Katie sighed, being the voice of reason, but her words being hollow. She was just as disappointed if not more so than the rest of the team. This year would have been the year that the team welcome Harry to their fold with a proper welcome. Angelina was pacing quicker and quicker, her face going visibly red despite her dark complexion. Realising she was about to burst, Katie rushed to her side, stopping her in her tracks and smiling, "I know what will calm us all down…"

Before Angelina could ask, Katie leant forwards, her lips pressing softly against her fellow seeker's lips. Reacting stiffly to the girls advance, Angelina felt her lips pry ever so slightly apart as Katie's tongue explored her mouth. It took her a moment, but soon enough Angelina melted into the kiss, her lips parting allowing her friend full access and letting her own tongue dip into Katie's mouth, battling back and forth. Wrapping her arms around Angelina, Katie pulled her hips closer, the rising bulges beneath both of their skirts, grinding against the other as their hands eagerly explored each other's bodies.

Fred and George reclined almost in unison, admiring the sight before them. It certainly wasn't an unfamiliar one, but it was just as entertaining as the first time they saw it. The Gryffindor team had a very intimate relationship and no doubt the true reason for Angelina's outrage was in fear of losing their weekly 'sessions' in the showers. Glancing over at Alicia, Fred saw her hand lost inside her skirt, moving slowly and steadily back and forth as she admired the pair in front of them. Spurred on, Fred and George let their hands paw gently at the outside of their trousers, groaning softly.

Katie's hands slid down from Angelina's waist and latched onto the black girl's rather plump arse. Hiking up the girl's skirt, she flashed the boys and Alicia a delicious view of Angelina's panty clad arse. A frilly pair of polka-dot panties hugged her bum tightly and were obscured by the thin veil of Angelina's black tights. Slipping her hands inside her tights, Katie hooked her fingers around the hem and began to pull the fabric down over Angelina's plump ass cheeks. Pulling her lips away from Angelina's Katie smirked before slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Slowly pulling down Angelina's tights, she let them drop to her ankles before coming face to face with her panties, the fabric bulging obscenely as her cock begged to be freed. Catching a glimpse of the three onlookers to her movements, Katie smirked and decided to play on her show. Quickly unfastening Angelina's skirt, she tossed the garment aside revealing their risqué positioning to the twins and their fellow seeker. Finally turning to Angelina's crotch, Katie slowly pulled her panties down and watched as Angelina's cock flopped against her thigh.

Angelina was big. Probably the biggest in Gryffindor house and perhaps the whole year. The stigma attached to men of colour extended to the woman and it was safe to say that she had a big black cock. Standing at twelve inches, the thick slab of cock was simply divine. Almost as long as Katie's forearm, and almost as thick as her wrist, Angelina's cock was deliciously big. Much to both Katie and Alicia's delight and to Fred and George's dismay. They had been on the opposite end of Angelina's cock and whilst she tended to go nice and slow most of the time, Fred had the unlucky incident of being bent over during one of her temperamental moods. Safe to say, he couldn't sit down for a week.

Wrapping her fingers around the base of Angelina's cock, Katie watched as the black girl's eyes rolled closed. Her shaft was sensitive with a simple touch often enough to elicit a moan of pleasure. Smirking, Katie let her hand slide slowly up to Angelina's head and slowly pulled back her foreskin revealing her bulbous, engorged tip, pre-cum already lubing it to a glossy shimmer. Running her hand across her head, Katie lubricated her palm and began to jerk her hand back and forth across Angelina's cock, the girl's moans becoming louder and louder as she clenched her fists in delicious pleasure.

Giving Angelina a sly and sultry smirk, Katie then leant forwards, laying her tongue flat against the engorged bulbous, black cockhead. Hearing the pleasured moans of the chaser spurred Katie on and as she pressed her puckered lips snugly against the tip of her cock, she felt Angelina's hands rest gently against the back of her head, collecting her ponytail in her hands, ready to guide her, much to Katie's bemusement. Parting her lips, she slid them slowly over the giant head, her lips stretching as the fat head pushed against her cheeks.

Moaning loudly, Angelina applied a gentle amount of pressure on Katie's head, coaxing more of her cock into Katie's mouth. Since her fourth year -last year- Katie had spent a fair amount of time with Angelina and her cock. She made special effort to get her throat used to the sizable shaft. A point of pride. Katie quickly became the most adept out of the other four players at sucking Angelina's cock and she was notably adept at taking it in her arse. George came close, but couldn't quite manage it the same as her.

Adjusting her position, Katie held Angelina's cock in two hands and slowly began feeding her cock deeper into her throat. Sliding her lips down each inch, Katie began to feel her throat bulge and her lips strain. Moaning louder and louder as each inch slipped inside, Angelina began to revel in the soft spasming sensation of Katie's warm, wet throat. As the eight-inch slipped past her lips and Katie's eyes became level with Angelina's neatly shaven crotch, she felt herself start to gag and splutter. Saliva began to dribble down Angelina's cock. Quickly jerking her hand back and forth across the four inches that she couldn't throat, Katie, lubed the shaft up to a glossy shimmer, her tongue snaking back and forth wherever it could, the thick shaft restricting its movement immensely.

Pulling her mouth back across Angelina's cock, she swiftly began to bob her head up and down across all eight inches and easily managing to deepthroat those eight inches. Her throat slipped up and down her shaft with ease, saliva pouring from her mouth and dribbling down her shaft. Despite the ease at which she was sucking on Angelina's dick, she was unable to swallow the saliva that collected in her mouth, leaving it lay slick across her big black snake.

Quickening her suckling, Katie began to moan, her hand sliding up inside her own skirt and slipping inside the thin pair of black satin panties she had on. Her hand snaked around her own shaft, not nearly comparable to Angelina's. Moving her lips in tandem with her own hand, her moans became more frequent and louder, sending delicious waves of pleasure through Angelina's cock and eliciting deeper moans of pleasure from Angelina. Taking grip of Katie's ponytail, Angelina began to force Katie a little further, pushing her own cock deeper into Katie's clutching throat, trying to slip a ninth inch deep into Katie's throat.

Both Fred and George had forgone simply fondling themselves outside their trousers. Dropping their trousers to the ground, they had their own cocks in hand, lazily jerking them back and forth as they watched Angelina start to fuck Katie's throat, her splutters filling the room. Alicia swiftly rose to her feet catching the two-twin's attention. Reaching underneath her skirt, she hooked her fingers up inside panties and slipped both them and her tights of, revealing her long dark legs. Taking each garment in both her hands, she turned to the twins and tossed them to them to fight over before winking.

Dropping her skirt as well, she smiled, her own ten-inch cock bouncing and dribbling pre-cum from the tip. Walking swiftly over to Angelina, her plump arse bouncing delectably for the twins. Wrapping her arms around Angelina, Alicia swiftly stripped away Angelina's shirt and jumper, revealing her plump breasts. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against Angelina's the two black girls pulling the other deeper into the kiss, their tongue frantically fighting the others. Pulling away from Angelina, Alicia walked around behind her and slowly crouched down in front of her ass cheeks.

Kneeling behind Angelina, Alicia planted her hands on her round bum, her thumbs grasping her soft skin and peeling it apart, revealing her tight, constricted asshole. Angelina rarely let anyone fuck her, instead opting to be on top. In fact, the last time she had been fucked was a year ago when they welcomed Katie into their fold and Angelina was feeling especially gracious. However, that didn't curb her enthusiasm for anyone's tongue straying between her ass cheeks and licking her hole.

Leaning forwards, Alicia prodded Angelina's asshole with her tongue, gently flicking the slick muscle around her asshole. Making sure to cover every inch of her arse with her tongue, she traced every wrinkle, her hands massaging the soft, plump flesh of her behind. As fond of Angelina's cock as Alicia was, she would be hard pressed not to admit how much she adored the soft, bountiful behind that the girl had.

Resting her tongue against Angelina's hole, Alicia spread her cheeks as wide as she could before pushing her tongue slowly forwards, nestling her nose in the crack of Angelina's arse. Her tongue wriggled deep inside Angelina's hole, causing the chaser to thrust her hips forwards, sinking another inch of her cock into Katie's unwary throat. Grabbing Angelina's ass cheeks firmly, Alicia held her fellow seeker firmly in place as she let her tongue lustily explore deeper into her arsehole.

Moaning softly as she delved deeper and deeper into her hole, Alicia snaked one of her arms around Angelina's waist to keep her in place, whilst her other hand dropped down between her own legs. Wrapping around the base of her own shaft, she jerked herself off furiously, her tongue lapping at every inch of Angelina's hole she could get access to. Pulling her tongue out of Angelina's asshole, she dragged it back and forth across her hole, leaving saliva all across her hole and the skin of her cheeks only before delving back inside.

Katie had stopped moving her lips back and forth across Angelina's cock instead allowing for Angelina to take control, her hand guiding Katie's throat up and down her cock. With her hands free, Katie dropped them down behind herself. Prying apart her own arse cheeks, she used the saliva collected from Angelina's cock to lubricate her fingers. Pressing the fingers against her asshole, Katie slipped them deep inside herself, moaning lustily around Angelina's cock as she fingered herself. In opposite to Angelina, where the dark-skinned seeker found more pleasure in her cock, Katie found more pleasure in her arse.

Tired of their inaction, Fred and George both rose their feet simultaneously. Swiftly stripping down, the two of them stood naked, gently stroking the cocks as they walked over to the three seekers, their cocks still twitching as they watched all three of them writhing in pleasure together. The twins let their hands explore the two chasers on their knees. Fred's hands roamed across Alicia's arse, gently squeezing the flesh of her cheeks and receiving a horny wink from the darker skinned chaser. However, George's hands immediately latched onto Angelina's breasts, his thumbs toying with her nipples, gently flicking them back and forth, adding to the monumental waves of pleasure that were flooding uncontrollably through Angelina's body. Soon, Fred joined his brother, with each twin taking a breast.

Their hands squeezed and fondled her ebony breasts, playing with the soft handful of flesh like a child would. Smirking at one another, they cast Angelina a wink before lowering their mouths to her breasts. Wrapping their lips tightly around Angelina's nipples, their tongue running eagerly across her chocolatey skin, savouring every inch of her beautiful body. Even as they began to toy with Angelina's tits, they couldn't help, but allow their eyes to wander up and down, admiring every sumptuous curve of both Angelina and the other two chasers.

Letting their tongues run wild, they playfully flicked back and forth across her nipples, bringing them to erect peaks. Circling them with their tongues, the twins coated her boobs with saliva, her nipples slick whenever they pulled their lips away to breathe. Biting down gently on her erect nipples caused Angelina to breathe in sharply, pushing her hips forwards, sinking deeper into Katie's experienced throat.

Angelina was in heaven. Every possible avenue of pleasure was currently being experienced as her body spasmed from pleasure. She had to keep herself from cumming through great effort. Moans poured from her lips every second as she constantly gasped from every shift in movement. Her breasts were tingling as the twins worked their magic, her cock twitched inside Katie's throat and she felt her arse clench every time Alicia darted her tongue deeper and deeper. The room itself was filled with soft suckling sounds, lusty moans and the grunts of pleasures muffled by full mouths, whether it be full of cock or ass. That was until Angelina chose to change things up a little.

"Right then George… Your turn," Angelina smirks, pulling Katie's lips off her cock and pushing George down onto his knees. Adjusting her position, she snaked her hands through George's hair and grasped his head tightly. Alicia's tongue was wrenched from Angelina's ass and Fred was brushed aside as Angelina, prepared to pound George's throat with her cock. Lining up her tip with his lips, she pushed forwards until her head sat inside his mouth and smiled as his eyes went wide.

"Care to look after us Fred?" Alicia smiled as Katie rose to her feet and dropped her own skirt. Alicia eagerly stroked her cock as Katie, ripped her tights in two and tossed her thin panties aside, revealing her comparatively small cock. Standing at only six inches, it wasn't anything compared to her two darker skinned partners, however, she preferred the more submissive position when it came to fucking meaning that her shorter cock rarely got in the way of her pleasure. Joining Alicia, the pair put on hand on each of Fred's shoulders and gently pushed him to his knees until he was face to face with the two cocks.

Wrapping his hands tentatively around both the chaser's cock, his hand stretching to hold Alicia's, but not nearly as much for Katie's. Slowly jerking them both back and forth, Fred saw both the girl's heads recline in pleasure, moaning softly as they wrapped their arms around each other's waists and pulled their near naked bodies together. The pair turned to one another and began to kiss passionately, their hands slipping under the other's school jumper and shirt before latching onto their breasts. Stripping each other until they both stood entirely naked, their hands fondling the other's tits as they waited for Fred's tongue.

Leaning forwards, Fred decided to start with the smaller and more manageable shaft. Opening his mouth, he took Katie's pale cockhead into his mouth, wrapping his lips snugly around her engorged purple head. Despite being smaller than the other chasers, she was still sizable enough and thick as well. Thicker than six inches would normally allow. Pushing her cock deeper into his mouth, Fred managed to sink five of her six inches into his throat before beginning to gag. Clumsily and slowly, Fred moved his mouth back and forth bobbing up and down on Katie's cock spurred on by her soft and pleasured moans of Katie, the sounds muffled by Alicia's fervent kisses.

Pulling his mouth away from Katie's cock, Harry moved to Alicia, his hand continuing to work Katie's cock dutifully, the newfound slickness from his oral attentions making his jerking smoother and more pleasurable overall, whilst also unwittingly preparing her shaft for later. Stretching his lips to envelop Alicia's bulbous head, Fred swiftly felt a hand rest on the back of his head. Looking up, he saw Katie reaching over, a devilish smirk on her face as she pushed Fred's throat further down Alicia's shaft. Alicia's hand however rested on top of Katie's with both the girls guiding Fred's mouth along her cock.

Alicia's other hand drifted down to cup Katie's arse, gently prying the younger girl's cheeks apart. Laying slight agape from Katie's previous finger, her asshole was an easy target for Alicia's fingers. Resting against her hole, Alicia's swiftly sank her fingers deep into her. Gasping and moaning loudly, Katie thrust forwards, her cock grazing against Fred's cheek, which was stretching from Alicia's cock. Having taken half of Alicia's thick black cock, Fred felt the hand on his head gently tug him back and away from her shaft. He had very little time to breathe and collect himself before his mouth was thrust on Katie's cock.

Meanwhile, George was in a far more precarious position. Angelina had both her hands on either side of George's head, forcing his neck backwards whilst, she loomed over him. Reclining backwards ever so slightly, George's head was placed snugly between Angelina's thighs, her cock jammed deep within his throat. He had managed to take seven inches without any problems, having received a fair amount of practice. Holding George in place, Angelina steadied herself before beginning to fuck George's throat.

Pulling her hips back, she started to thrust forwards, using her hands to bring George's head down onto her thrust. Jamming her cock harder and harder into his throat, she sped up her thrusts, patiently waiting for George's throat to give way. Gagging and spluttering around the thick shaft lodged in his throat, George felt saliva begin to dribble down his chin as his mouth was used as Angelina's own personal toy. His cock was throbbing between his legs, his arousal having never been higher.

Thrusting harder into George's throat, Angelina began to work up a sweat, her body glistening as she, for all intents and purposes, skull fucked the twin. Finally, his throat gave way and two more inches sank deep into George's throat. His eyes flew wide open as he felt himself begin to choke. Focussing on breathing through his nose, he struggled against Angelina's grip, pushing against her thighs. Moaning loudly as she sank her cock deeper into his throat than ever before. Deeper into anyone's throat than ever before. Not wanting to stop, she continued to push her cock deep into his throat, his defences becoming non-existent as every single inch of her shaft slipped inside. George's eyes bulged as his lips were forced for the first time against Angelina's shaven crotch, her balls smacking against his chin, saliva pouring across her testicles.

Katie pulled away from Fred, groaning as her cock slipped out from between his lips. Guiding his mouth onto Alicia's cock, Katie left him to suckle on the dark-skinned chaser's cock before striding around behind Fred. Running her hands across Fred's ass, playing and pulling at the soft flesh of the twin's bum. Sliding down onto her knees behind Fred, she ran her fingers across his asshole, readying herself to fuck the tight arse before her.

"I know you aren't as big a fan of this as George," Katie smiled, winking at the other twin as Angelina pulled her cock out of his clutching throat, letting him splutter and gasp for breath. Lining her pale cock up with Fred's ass, she dribbled a small amount of saliva on his hole, watching as Alicia took full control of his mouth, lazily fucking his throat as he prepared to be spit-roasted. Leaning into Fred's ear, Katie whisper, "So I'll spare you Alicia's cock and go a little easier on you."

As soon as she said this, Katie sank her hips forwards, her cock easily and forcefully slipping past Fred's ring. His hole tightened snugly around her cock as he groaned audibly against Alicia's shaft which now found itself sliding in and out of his warm wet mouth. Moaning alongside him, Katie rested her hands on his hips and gently began to push forwards, each and every one of her inches slipping deep inside him, stretching his arse as she pressed her shaven crotch against his round ass.

Moving her hips back and forth, she started to softly fuck the Weasley twin her balls smacking against his as she sped herself up. Her cock slipped in and out of him slowly at first as she allowed him to adjust. Whilst Katie enjoyed a rougher and more fervent pace especially when she was on the bottom, she was sympathetic to the fact that Fred was far tighter than she was. Making special effort to ease herself in and out of him, Katie constantly let her hands roam across his ass and back, calming and comforting him as she started to speed up.

Pulling Fred backwards onto each of his thrusts, Katie began to slam her hips against Fred's arse, his grunts growing louder with each thrust. Swimming in pleasure, Katie felt herself slowly succumb to the pleasure consumed by simply wanting to cum. Rutting into Fred's bum, she moaned sinking herself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her balls began to slap louder and louder as she sped up, the room filling with the soft slapping sounds of her thrusts, paired with the muffled moans of Fred's cock filled mouth.

Despite the delicious realm of pleasure in which her cock was, Katie wasn't satisfied and with Alicia's fingers no longer probing her asshole, she took it upon herself to administer such pleasures. Keeping her thrusts swift and steady, she reached behind and slid her hand down between her sweet cheeks, her fingers resting at her well fingered bum-hole. Sliding her fingers deep inside, she moaned loudly, her ass clenching tightly around her digits, adding another level of pleasure.

Each of her thrusts pulled her fingers out, only to have them forced back in as she pulled out. The movement was even more pleasurable than she could imagine. A part of her wanted to ask Alicia to stop her assault on the boy's throat and inside slip her cock into her arse and fuck her whilst she fucked Fred. The idea of a chain had always intrigued Katie and she often wondered if she should bring up the idea to the team. They were teenagers and it was whilst they were at school when they should experiment with properly creative positions. And with five of them, soon to be six with Harry's introduction, a chain of people fucking the person in front whilst being fucked behind seemed like a naturally curious idea. If they had enough people, they could make a circle. But that was a little too ludicrous for even Katie's imagination.

"Right Weasley… Bend over," Angelina purred seductively, George's mind filling with lust as the sexy chaser loomed over him. He had always hidden that side of him. The side of him that secretly adored a little domination. It came in full force when he and Fred encountered Cho and over the many years with the Quidditch team, he secretly adored when they took control. He never did let that side show for fear of how he would be used if it were common knowledge.

Doing so dutifully and out of instinct, he rolled onto all fours and quickly felt his head get pushed forward by Angelina, her dominant side showing. Flopping her saliva slick shaft down between George's taut cheeks, she thrust forwards, grinding her cock against his asshole and gently humping against his behind. The simple graze against his hole caused him to moan softly and only in earshot of Angelina, "Fuck me…"

"With pleasure…" Angelina smiled, catching onto Fred's obedient side. Despite George's best efforts, the three chasers knew about his proclivity for this kind of action. They noticed the clues and had picked up rather swiftly, hence Angelina's preference of George. He was the only person besides Katie who could stomach being fucked by her and being fucked at a decent pace. And after years of walking around with the monster between her legs, she adored having someone who could at least handle it to some degree of competency.

Resting the bulbous tip against his tight constricted arsehole, Angelina pushed swiftly and forcefully forwards. George lasted only a few seconds before his cock pushed past his defences. Groaning in unison, the pair felt their bodies sweep with pleasure as more and more of her shaft disappeared deeper and deeper into George. George's eyes flew wide open before rolling back in pleasure. There was a sharp burst of pain before his body was swarmed with pleasure, her cock resting nicely against his prostate.

About half of her cock was pushed inside when he begged her to stop a moment. Despite her haze of pleasure, she did so, knowing full well the damage her cock could do if forced on someone properly. It took George a few moments to adjust before he softly moaned and pushed his bum back against her. Taking this as a sign, Angelina started to push forwards once more, pushing against George until finally, the very last inch of her enormously long cock was inside him. While, the ring that Ginny and Luna experimented with extended their cocks to a similar length, it was the girth that the ring provided which made their session so laborious. Angelina had length, but not width, resulting in George, through great effort, being able to manage the cock.

As the last inch slipped inside George's arse, Angelina's balls slapped against his, the force of her thrust, buckling George's knees. Falling onto his stomach, George tried to push himself up only to have Angelina hold him down as she began to slowly, but surely fuck him. Softly pulling her cock back and forth, she stretched him slowly with each movement, his arse becoming more adept with each soft slap her balls made against his bum. Moaning in unison, George felt his cock grind against the floor each time she thrust into him.

With every thrust, Angelina sped up until she was slamming her cock back and forth, moving five inches in and out of George's arse. Grunting every time Angelina's hips smacked into her. Laying on top of George, Angelina pressed her tits against his back, forcing him harder into the floor. Having draped her body across George's she began to lift her ass up and down, humping against his bum, fucking harder and harder as the new angle allowed her to probe deeper and deeper into him.

Alicia, conceding the fact that Katie was unlikely to relinquish control over Fred's arse and Angelina was not about to let George get away from her, decided to up the ante and start to use Fred's hole. Snaking her fingers through his hair, she forced his head down onto her shaft, six inches disappearing deep into his throat before he spluttered, spewing saliva down the rest of her shaft. Dragging Fred's complacent hand back to the base of her cock, Alicia coaxed him into jerking the remainder of her cock.

His hand growing bolder slipped down to her balls, making Alicia gasps as he did so. Gently massaging her sack and passing back and forth between his fingers, Fred cause Alicia to stop her thrusts, allowing Fred to take back control. Whilst he wasn't a fan of sucking cock, he figured him being in control of it was a damn side better than Alicia taking control of his throat.

Moving his lips back and forth across her cock, he sped his movements up in an attempt to tide the chaser over. Moaning loudly, she let her hand simply massage the beater's head. Pulling his lips off Alicia's cockhead, he jerked her entirely length before lowering his tongue to her balls. Sucking playfully on each ball, he let his tongue roam back along her shaft, only to capture her head in his mouth once more. Only now, Alicia resumed control for a few last thrusts before she came.

Thrusting one last time, deep into Fred's throat, Alicia's felt her cockhead twitch pleasurably. Groaning loudly, she moved her hips a few times as she coaxed her orgasm into full swing. Her cock sprayed several long strands of cum deep into Fred's throat, leaving him no option, but to swallow them, gagging as he did so. Thrusting a few last times, she milked every drop out of her cock and into Fred, before pulling her cock out of Fred's mouth, leaving him to gag and spluttered as she stroked her saliva slick cock, a last bead of cum rolling onto her fist.

Katie felt her cock twitch and twinge as she thrust in and out of Fred's butt. Grunting and groaning, her body slick with sweat, Katie continued to push her fingers in and out of her arse, spurred on by the loud vocal moans of Fred, his mouth free of the sizable cock, allowing him to moan as loudly as he could. The pair were about to cum in tandem, with Katie's faster thrusts only serving to bring Fred closer to his orgasm.

Thrusting one last time, Katie felt her cock erupt. Several long strands of cum shot deep inside Fred before Katie could pull his shaft out. Slapping her spasming shaft in between Fred's cheeks, Katie unloaded the last few strands of cum out across Fred's bum and back, covering him in cum as she moaned loudly. Fred's own cock twitched with pleasure as she came inside him. His cock had softened whilst she had fucked him, an inadvertent side effect, however, it didn't lessen his orgasm. Cumming across the floor, he moaned softly before collapsing onto his front.

As the three of them caught their breath, their eyes turned to the source of the loud slapping across the room. George had collapsed onto his belly, his body glistening with sweat as Angelina pounded into him from above, his asshole stretching to accommodate her long, yet thin cock. Grunting in pleasure the pair were reaching their own orgasms much to their delights. A smile etched itself across Angelina and even George's face as they came closer and closer to cumming.

The three onlookers were astonished at George's impressive ability to handle Angelina with such a strong smile on his face. The way his ass stretched and warped to make room was astounding and the three slowly felt their cocks twinge, almost harden in response. Angelina felt her cock bubble on the edge of orgasm. Her balls slapped into George's one last time as she came. Spurting cum deep inside George's arse, she filled him to the brim, dribbles of cum slipping out his arse and down over her balls. Moaning loudly as she did so, she gave a few last thrusts which managed to push George over the edge, spraying his orgasm across the floor.

"Well… even if Quidditch is cancelled… I'm sure we can all make time for this…" Katie smirked, breathing heavily as the group slowly began to clean themselves up. Staggering to his feet, George wrapped his hands around Angelina's waist, pulling them together. Surprised, Angelina had a brief moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Passion enveloped them as George pushed his lisp against hers, their tongues locking passionately as their bodies writhed against one another, George's cock hardening against Angelina's stomach as they grew more intimate.

Hopping backwards, up onto a desk, Angelina reclined, letting George's cock slip down past her own and get sandwiched between her ass cheeks and the table. Angling himself, he thrust forwards, his cock pushing deep into her ass as their roles were reversed. Gently thrusting back and forth, George was far gentler, as they let their bodies interweave and grind against one another.

"That's… a bit unexpected…" Alicia said as she readjusted her skirt and watched the pair descend into a more compassionate union. Katie had finished dressing and so had Fred, leaving all three of them to watch the pair fuck. It was more uncomfortable than usual as they felt they were intruding somewhat. A few minutes passed before Katie piped up and said, "Perhaps we should just… leave them to it."

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I said I would stray away from having enormous cocks, but I felt that I wanted to at least explore what it would be like if someone in this universe did have one. Safe to say, Angelina won't be as rough with everyone as she was with George. George has experience with her and knows how to handle her shaft.**

 **Also, I am aware of the fact that the more likely pairing would be Fred and Angelina considering that the pair go to the Yule Ball together, but plans changed and for future chapters, I need those two together.**

 **Anyway, thoughts are always appreciated! Reviews and PM's keep stories like alive. So, feel free to let loose, positive or negative! Either way, love to hear from you!**

 **The next chapter has also been asked for a fair bit and is a delicious threesome pairing. Harry/Ginny/Luna. Something I've wanted to write since the start of the story! Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 11: For Modesty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well. I want to say thank you for the enthusiasm you guys had towards my last chapter. The grouping has proven to be the most popular and for good reason. Nevertheless, I think the trio will be feature a little bit more than I had planned!**

 **However, I want to announce something that I intend to start doing. I have been planning this story and starting to plan something of a sequel set in Harry's fifth year. And whilst that is some ways off I have found myself wanting to write about pairings that won't feature until the next story. And so, I've decided to start doing the one-shots again. For those of you who don't remember, the one-shots are the first two chapters of this story titled under 'POC'.**

 **I have created a poll featuring a bunch of girls who won't feature in 'Sensations of Shemales: Items of Aphrodomina' and will instead make their debut in the next one. Instead of waiting that long, I will be writing one-shots that are completely unrelated to this story and have no place within the story featuring those girls. And you get to vote on the first one! When I post it, it will be at the top of the chapter list and will be labelled as a one-shot. Please vote!**

 **With that out of the way, here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: For Modesty…

"Morning handsome…" Ginny purred playfully as she awoke from her sleep. Rolling onto her side, she lay face to face with the vacant, sleeping expression of her boyfriend, who was for all intents and purposes, still catatonic. Smirking, she snaked her slender, smooth leg back over his, feeling his cock harden in the morning air against her own, which was dangerously close to pitching a tent. Finally, the grinding of her cock against his, elicited a soft moan from his lips, stirring him from his slumber, his eyes opening, blinded by the candles in the corner which burst into flame at the first sight of dawn. A rather useful enchantment.

"Morning Beautiful…" He replied, wrapping his arms around her boldly. Any initial nervousness of their relationship and been brushed aside, invigorating the two with a romantic twinge in their chests. Breathing softly, the two reclined, their minds clear. No other words needed uttering, the moment was as perfect as it could be. Like a dream. A dream that was all too familiar to Ginny, as her childhood was filled with imagining the pair of them in such a candid and brilliant moment. A smile stretched across her face as she realised she had what she had always wanted and no one could ruin the majesty of their first morning in bed together.

"Morning!" A voice chirped from the end of the bed, sending Ginny and Harry into a flurry. Dragging the duvet cover up over their bodies, the pair panicked flailing wildly as they tried to cover themselves from the surprise intruder. Adjusting the covers one last time, the pair slowly peered over the covers to spy the intruder who had strolled around the side of the bed and was now sat on the end of the bed, a book propped open, her eyes drawing back and forth across the tome, oblivious to Harry and Ginny's panic.

"Luna?" Ginny sighed, throwing down the covers on her side, her breasts in full view as she stared down the blonde girl. Much to Ginny's surprise, Luna had stripped herself naked before she entered the room. Had the pair not been in such a flurry, they would have seen her pale nude form in the door way when she announced herself. Annoyingly, Ginny felt herself harden at the lithe form of her best friend, her eyes drifting towards her cock which was pointing straight upwards in an equal state of arousal. Harry's heart had skipped a beat as he looked at the young naked girl perched on the end of the bed. He hadn't seen much of Luna after the train and this wasn't exactly how he pictured his second encounter. Although, similarly to the two girls in the bed, his own cock began to harden. His dumfounded and drooling gaze was interrupted as Ginny started to talk, "Luna… Why are you naked?"

"Well, when I saw you two in here naked, I thought myself that it would be mighty embarrassing if I was the odd one out," Luna smiled nonchalantly, turning her head briefly, an airy smile on her face. Returning to her book, she caused both Harry and Ginny to glance at each other, a look of disbelief shared between the two.

"We're just about to get dressed, so perhaps you should get dressed as well?" Ginny smiled as she rolled out of the bed, trying desperately to fend off her erection as she stumbled around the bed in search of her clothing. Harry however was enthralled with the naked blonde at the end of the bed. When Harry thought ahead to his fourth year, he never thought he would be in the same room as two gorgeous naked women both nonchalantly flaunting their nakedness with all the comfortableness in the world. However, as he was admiring the bouncing nude body of his girlfriend and the succulent blonde, he realised something incredibly troubling, "Eh… Ginny?"

"What? Where did we put our clothes? Did we strip in the corridor or something?" Ginny said dismissively, strutting over to the doorway and glancing out into the empty corridor, bemused by the lack of clothing. Much to her confusion, there was nothing, no clothing. Not even a sign of Luna's robes which was especially confusing, however, it dawned quickly upon her as to the location of hers and Harry's. As she turned to stare at him, she knew instantly that he had realised as well.

"They're in the common room…" Harry stammered nervously, realising that the both of them had ran through the halls naked to arrive at the secret corridor. Sinking into the bed, Harry realised that their only option was to go back through the castle completely naked at the peak time for students. Everyone would be moving around to get to their first classes, meaning that the chances of Harry and Ginny to stride in front a bunch of unwitting first years was incredibly high.

"Shit… What are we going to do? We can't walk through the corridors naked!" Ginny cursed slinking back into the room, biting on her nail as she nervously sat back down on the bed, her cock annoying her as it throbbed for attention, pressing itself against her toned stomach.

"Why not?" Luna piped up, laying the book aside and turning to look quizzically on the two fretful and panicked lovebirds. Casually, Luna's hand dropped her cock almost instinctively and gently jerked herself off. Almost a natural reaction to being naked, Luna softly moaned as she watched on with a dreamy gaze.

"Because people will see," Ginny said confusedly. Much to her bemusement, Luna still didn't catch on, staring at her with the same level of confusement, her hand moving back and forth across her cock. The fact that Luna's mind was on her own cock wasn't surprising to Ginny as Luna often fondled herself. Luna was lucky and could still bring herself to orgasm, despite her proclivity to have sex with her ginger friend.  
"So?" Luna asked, Ginny's answer not being enough to curb her confusion. Biting her lip as to stop herself form moaning she continued her thoughts, almost without hesitation, not allowing Ginny to answer, "I like the idea of walking the corridors with no clothes on. It seems natural…"

"Well… You know… Modesty? People don't look fondly on naked people in the halls!" Ginny explained, her gaze moving straight to Harry as she uttered those last words. She knew as soon as she said it that Harry would be looking at her as if to say not everyone would be averse to such a sight.

"Well…" Harry began, his mind rushing to the idea that he for one would be delighted to see people running naked through the halls. A few different girls came to mind, but that was quickly shot down by Ginny.

"You, hush… Wait. Luna? Do you have robes?" Ginny asked, realising that she had a scapegoat. Snapping Luna out of her dreamy stare, Ginny looked expectantly at the young blonde.

"Of course!" Luna said confusedly, wondering why Ginny was questioning her clothing. Her other free hand dropped to her balls, gently fondling them as she jerked herself off.

"Can you go get us something to wear?" Harry asked, getting to his feet, finally losing that air of nervousness and striding straight around to Ginny's side, "I have that weighing of the wands thing. Would rather not be naked for it. Might send the other champions the wrong idea."

"Or the right one," Ginny smirked, nudging him in the side and setting his cheeks a flame. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I could, but I can't walk through the corridors like this," Luna smiled gesturing to her cock and continuing to jerk herself of steadily, "I would look like a fool!"

"Are you kidding?" Harry exclaimed as he quickly caught onto what she was implying. It wasn't that he wasn't in the mood for it. Quite the opposite. He had been hard since he had woken up and he would be lying if he said his mind wasn't full of lustful thoughts of a threesome with two of the most gorgeous girls he'd seen. The number of glorious positions he had envisioned them all in was innumerable.

"I don't know. Could be fun you know? Teaming up?" Ginny smirked, the idea warming to her as she turned to look at Harry with a suggestive glance on her face. Harry returned the curtesy with a glare of disapproval only to find the horny and lustful side of him winning over his senses.

"Fine…" Harry conceded a little too willingly. Trying to disguise his eagerness, Harry observed the glint of joy in Ginny's eyes as she wrapped her arms him. The pair strode around to Luna, all three of their cocks hard and throbbing, bouncing against their thighs.

"Yay! I've always wanted to have a threesome. Should I give you two oral first?" Luna said eagerly beaming at the two lovers, her hands lunging forwards and wrapping around their cocks, jerking the pair slowly. Gasping in unison, the pair slowly and softly moaned together, Ginny's hands snaking around Harry's waist and pulling him closer. Biting her lip, Luna seductively waited an answer only to have Harry interrupt.

"No. Let's start with you. Get things rolling on us getting robes," Harry said, brushing Luna's hand away from his and Ginny's cocks. Pushing Luna back onto the bed, Harry slid down onto his knees, gesturing for Ginny to join him. Annoyed somewhat at Harry for stopping Luna's soft and delicate strokes, Ginny slid down to her knees, her heart racing at the notion of the pair of them tag teaming Luna's sizable cock.

Ginny took the initiative and wrapped her hands around the base of Luna's cock and began to jerk her back and forth, making sure her shaft was erect to full mast. Leaning forwards, she wrapped her lips around the tip of Luna's cock and plunged her mouth down her shaft, swallowing with swift ease half of Luna's cock. Gagging slightly, Ginny forced herself to take another two inches, her face burning red and her throat spasming and clenching in defence. Moaning loudly, Luna rested her hands on her best friend's head and gently began to guide her up and down her shaft, softly thrusting into Ginny's swallowing throat as saliva dribbled down her cock. The pair moaned in unison under the ever-watchful gaze of Harry. His mind was blown. He was watched his gorgeous redhead girlfriend deepthroat her gorgeous blonde best friend, all without a hint of anxious blushing. His hand latched onto his own cock as he watched the scene unfold with eager eyes.

Noticing that Harry was simply watching, Ginny brushed Luna's hands away from her head and pulled her lips away from Luna's glossy, saliva slick cock. Snaking her own fingers through Harry's hair, she carefully guided him towards the blonde's engorged head, forcing his lips over her tip and pushing her cock deep into Harry's throat. Still relatively uninitiated in the world of deepthroating, Harry felt his throat seize up in response to the pressure, the tightness only spurring Ginny and now Luna's firm grip onwards. Reclining back, Luna let her free hand grasp one of her pert and delectable nipples, gently plucking and pulling on the sensitive nub, moaning as she did so.

Leaving Harry to bob his head up and down along the first six inches of Luna's cock, Ginny let her lips drift downwards. Planting a soft kiss on Harry's full and bulging cheek, Ginny continued downwards, the fleeting kiss pushing through and onto Luna's cock making her gasp. Giggling at the gasp, she wrapped her lips around Luna's shaft, sliding her tongue lustily across the inches that she and Harry were unable to grace with their mouths. Dipping down to Luna's heavy balls, she took them each into her mouth, her tongue batting them back and forth as she dragged the slick muscle along her testicles. The combined pleasure of Ginny and Harry's tongues sent Luna wild, her hips thrusting forwards and deep into Harry's mouth, a seventh inch plunging deep into his unwitting throat, sending saliva dribbling down her shaft.

Fighting to pull his lips of Luna's cock, Harry gasped for air. However, instead of waiting and catching his breath, he set his tongue loose on Luna's head, his tongue roaming around her bulbous tip, searching hungrily for the most sensitive parts of her engorged cockhead. Ginny plucked her lips away from Luna's balls and worked her tongue back towards Luna's tip. As she reached her head, Ginny let her tongue go wild, often over lapping with Harry's as the pair sought to pleasure every last inch of her purple head. The two tongues running rampant on her cockhead made Luna moan harder, both her hands now viciously attacking her hardened nipples to graze every last bit of pleasure from them. In a moment of passion, Ginny and Harry's lips met, Luna's head pinned between them as their tongue fought to explore each other's mouths and consequently Luna's cock.

As if they were off the same mind, the two broke their kiss and began to work their way down Luna's cock, their tongues making sure that every inch was licked and lapped equally. As their mouths dropped to Luna's balls, they each took one of them in their mouths, playing and suckling on the sensitive organs with a greedy lust. Before Luna could drop a hand to her shaft, Harry and Ginny both snaked one of theirs each around her cock, gently jerking the shaft with a monotonous, but pleasurably brilliant rhythm. The feeling of their hands, each one slightly softer or coarser than the other, with a slightly tighter grip or looser movement was delectable. Combined with their eager and explorative tongues attacking her balls, left Luna in a near catatonic state.

Pulling her lips away from Luna's balls, Ginny tackled her blonde friend, their bodies grinding against each other as they briefly let their lips attack one another. Watching the two girls grind and make out, Harry began to jerk himself off as the pair of them battled for dominance. Rolling Luna on top of her, Ginny walked Luna's knees to either side of her head. Wrapping her hands around Luna's thighs, Ginny pulled the blonde girl's bum down onto her face, her mouth forced firmly against Luna's arsehole. Snaking her hands around to Luna's cock, Ginny wrapped both her hands around her shaft and began to jerk her off with two hands.

Prodding her tongue against Luna's asshole, Ginny traced every delectable wrinkle of her hole before finally resting against her tongue against the nook of her arse. Sliding her hands down along Luna's shaft, she used the leverage to force Luna down onto her tongue. Feeling herself open up, Luna moaned loudly as she felt Ginny's tongue plunge deep into her hole. Exploring Luna's arse as she had often done before, Ginny tried to slide her tongue deeper and deeper, often pulling her tongue out and laying the flat of her tongue against her flexing and constricted hole.

Harry watched the two of them with awe, his eyes latched onto Luna's orgasm ridden face. His eyes quickly drifted down to Ginny's cock which stood proudly pointing towards the sky, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down her tip and beading as it dribbled down her shaft. Debating whether or not he should join in by mounting Ginny's cock, Harry decided he craved a different pleasure for his body. Striding over to the bed, he heard the lapping sounds of Ginny's tongue exploring Luna's hole. Wrapping his hands around Ginny's ankles, he lifted her legs, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the younger girl. Lifting and spreading her legs, he revealed her tight, winking asshole.

Spitting a mouthful of saliva onto his hand, Harry jerked his cock back and forth, lubing himself up to a shining shimmer. The remaining saliva on his fingers was quickly rubbed across Ginny's constricted arse causing her to shiver slightly. Harry was certain she tried to say something, but was only muffled by Luna's taut teenage ass. Sinking his hips, Harry prodded her hole with the tip of his cock, moaning as he did so. She was ever so slightly agape (having never properly recovered from her and Luna's experimenting with the ring) allowing for Harry to slip the tip of his bulbous cock inside Ginny. The pair moaned in tandem and Harry was plunged back into a delicious world of pleasure. He hadn't felt the pleasures of having his cock surrounded by a tight ass since he and Ginny first hooked up at the World Cup and he was more than happy to be privy to those pleasures once more.

Thrusting slowly but surely forwards, Harry pushed the entire length of his cock inside Ginny's arse, pressing his crotch against her hole. His balls gently slapped against her ass cheeks as he adjusted his position and draped her legs over his shoulders. Taking a grip on her waist, Harry savoured the tight warmth of her arse for one last moment before starting to softly and gently pull his cock in and out of her. Closing his eyes, he began to softly hump her ass, his balls slapping louder and louder with each slow, but deep thrust inside her. Ginny's moans were muffled almost entirely as Luna planted her bum on her face a little harder. As Harry entered Ginny, Luna had noticed the redhead starting to push against her butt, but she was having none of it, trapping the Gryffindor beneath her, forcing her tongue deeper into her sensitive arsehole.

Speeding up his thrusts, Harry started to slam his cock in and out of the young Weasley's hole a form of payback for her rougher demeanour last night. Her arse was spasming and clenching around his cock as his fat cockhead pressed and pulsed against her prostate sending bursts of delectable pleasure through her body forcing her cock to stand at attention. The pleasure coursing through her body only spurred her explorative tongue onwards as it searched for the part of Luna's arse that made the young blonde writhe with equal pleasure. Her small chest rose and fell as Ginny's tongue probed deeper, leading Luna to reach down and begin to slowly and steadily jerk Ginny's pre-cum leaking cock.

Pushing Ginny's legs backwards towards her head, Harry opened her wider, allowing his thrusts to push deeper into her arse, eliciting low and pleasurable moans from both of them. Sinking his cock faster and faster, Harry made the effort to dribble another mouthful of saliva down onto his cock to make everything smoother. Looking up, he was met with the orgasm ridden face of Luna, her mouth hung permanently agape. Leaning forwards whilst keeping her steady and powerful thrusts, Harry planted his lips on Luna's, pulling her forwards and into a deep kiss, their tongue exploring one another mouths with eagerness.

Ginny took a hold of Luna's waist and flipped her onto her back. Squealing slightly in surprise, Luna lay on her back watching as Ginny reluctantly pulled Harry's cock out of her arse and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The two shared a whisper and a smile before Ginny turned to Luna, looming over the young Ravenclaw. Crawling over to her, Ginny pulled her hips forwards so that her arse was in line with her own cock, her bum resting on Ginny's knees, slightly elevated. Before Luna could figure out what was happening, Harry straddled her face, his ass placed directly on her face. Leaning forwards, Harry felt his cock drag along Luna's face and brush against her nose before finding her mouth. Smirking at the position, Luna took grip of his shaft, just as Harry took grip of her own cock.

A little part of Ginny was excited to her two-favourite people in such a delicate and promiscuous position. Before she lost herself in the moment, she grabbed her cock at the base and used her saliva to make sure it was slick. Pressing it snugly against Luna's tight behind, she felt the girl's saliva slick arse give way, her bulbous tip worming its way pasting Luna's tight ring. As she pushed past her entrance, Ginny moaned and slid her cock swiftly forwards, filling Luna's bum up swiftly, her pubes pressing snugly against Luna's balls as her own balls bounced playfully of the lithe girl's rather flat bum.

Luna moaned against Harry's cock, the vibrations sending shivers through Harry's body. Parting her lips, she let Harry's cock slide into her warm wet mouth, his tip prodding gently against the back of her throat. Swallowing dutifully, she took half his cock deep into her spasming gullet, his balls directly in front of her eyes and bouncing along her nose. Eagerly swallowing more, Luna ignored her body's reluctance to take more cock into her throat and instead guided every inch down her throat with relative ease. As her lips wrapped snugly around the base of his cock, her lips grazing his untamed pubic hair and her nose being smothered by his balls. Holding his cock there, she moved her tongue as much as she could, wrapping the slick muscle around his shaft eagerly.

Harry, not wanting to be outdone laid the flat of his tongue at the base of Luna's cock, Ginny guiding him as to where his tongue should roam. Sliding his tongue up to the tip of her cock, he swiftly wrapped his lips around her head, hollowing his mouth as he suckled on her head. Moaning in response to Luna's mouth, Harry sent vibrations along her cock spurring her moans on, which in turn sent more delicious reverberations through his cock in a pleasurable and lustful cycle. Pushing his lips down her cock, Harry managed to swallow half of her shaft, his hand jerking the remaining inches steadily.

Slowly moving her hips back and forth, Ginny began to fuck her friend slowly at first. Knowing from experience that Luna needed a few moments to adjust to the sizable intruder poking at her arse. As she eased her cock in and out, her balls beginning to slap and echo through the room, Ginny let her hand wander through Harry's hair, gently pushing him downwards onto Luna's cock in an attempt to help him along. Moaning, she quickly returned to her own task, thrusting in and out at a swifter pace, her thrusts jiggling Luna's breasts. Using the girl's creamy thighs as an anchor to pull her back onto her shaft, Ginny built up a swift rhythm, Luna's arse welcoming her dick with ease and swiftness.

As Harry began to pull his lips back along Luna's cock, Luna decided she wanted more. Lifting her legs without disturbing Ginny's deep and powerful thrusts, the thin blonde wrapped them around Harry's neck, forcing his head further down his throat. As much as she could, Luna thrust into Harry's mouth, her cock plunging deeper into his mouth than before. Deepthroating nine inches, Harry felt himself gag and splutter uncontrollably as he tried to get some air. Ginny moaned loudly as Luna shifted her position. By lifting her legs, she opened her hole up wider allowing Luna to get deeper and deeper inside her. The pleasures surrounding her cock almost pushed her towards the edge, but she held off savour each tight thrust.

Without missing a beat, Luna continued to deepthroat Harry's entire length, all the while thrusting into his throat, hoping to squeeze one last inch inside. Her entire body was rippling with pleasure. Each thrust she made into Harry's deliciously tight and welcoming throat was amplified with another burst of pleasure from her arse as Ginny's cock slid right up against her prostate, massaging it delicately, but with enough pleasure to elicit gargled moans from the blonde Ravenclaw. Saliva was dribbling down her cock as Harry conceded to her advances. Allowing her to use his throat, he watched as Ginny's cock became a blur, pushing In and out of her asshole, stretching the tight hole with each pound she made.

Luna pushed Harry of the top her, causing him to gasp for air and wipe the saliva away from his throat. Pulling Ginny's cock out of her arse, Luna swiftly lowered her mouth to the tip and forced her dick deep into her own mouth. Giving Ginny's cock a few passes with her lips, she savoured the taste of herself mingling with the taste of Ginny's cock before turning her attention towards Harry. Grabbing him by the hips, Luna flipped him onto his hands and knees before slapping her cock in between Harry's cheeks, grinding her shaft against his ass crack for a few moments before saying, "Has Ginny deflowered you Harry? I would hate to hurt you."

"Oh, I have. He's loosened up for you," Ginny smiled, leaning down and kissing Harry softly before leaning over him and doing the same to Luna. Ginny's cock bounced across Harry's face as he tried to ready himself for the thick cock that was grazing his arse hole, "And Luna… Don't let up. Harry likes it rough."

"Eh, Gin…" Harry started, trying to correct her. Despite being new to getting fucked in the ass, he had discovered that he quite enjoyed it. A highlight of the night before was definitely when Ginny went a little rougher with him, but he didn't want everyone to now. However, before he could correct her, Ginny pressed her cock against his lips and thrust into his mouth, his words muffled by the sound of her cock pushing against his throat. As she moaned, Ginny smirked in response and smirked, "Open wide…"

Grabbing the base of her cock, still slick with Harry's saliva, Luna angled her cock so that her bulbous head was resting against Harry's ass. Try as he might, his ass was still a little agape from Ginny's acute attention the previous night. Pushing forwards, Luna managed to squirm her cock inside his bum. Feeling himself open up, Harry groaned loudly, the sound slightly muffled by the tip of Ginny's cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Luna hit her stride, easing her cock in without any difficulty. Slowly, but surely, she managed to force her entire length inside his bum. Resting her crotch against his bum, she let him adjust to the large cock, savouring the unbelievable tight sensations of his arse.

Ginny then took her turn. Grabbing Harry by the neck, Ginny slowly and gently guided his mouth along her cock. As seven inches slipped past his throat, Harry felt his throat tighten up and gag. Settling for that amount, Ginny started to lazily thrust in and out of Harry's throat, saliva pooling and pouring from his mouth as she felt her tip smack back and forth against his throat. Moaning around her shaft, Harry only spurred her own as she gently began to fuck his mouth, her hips swaying sexily as she did. There was a graceful and fluid grace to her movement her soft and delicate womanly moans spurring Harry onwards.

Starting to draw her hips back, Luna let her entire cock pull out of his arse leaving only the tip remaining before preparing to 'properly' start fucking Harry. Gripping Harry's waist, Luna with one swift and powerful thrust, Luna filled the entirety of Harry's arse in a single second. Harry's eyes flew open as he felt his breath get taken away. His ass stretched and flexed to accommodate as a massive slapping sound filled the room. The combined slap of her balls against his and her crotch against his cheeks echoed as Luna savoured the delicious pleasure of the hard and quick thrust. Simply divine.

Keeping her thrusts slow and hard, Luna savoured every delicious morsel of pleasure that his arse could give, her cock pressing snugly against his prostate, mashing it hard with each thrust. The slaps of her fucking combined with the soft suckling sounds of Ginny's cock sliding in and out of his slick throat filled the room, each pleasured groan spurring them on.

Building a rhythm, the two began to speed up. Keeping the same power and strength of her thrusts, Luna began to speed up. Moving swiftly in and out, the slapping sounds echoing with each powerful pound. Slamming her cock in and out of his arse, Luna let her eyes close. Glistening with sweat, she kept the straining pace, wincing with pleasure as she fucked him harder and harder.

Ginny lost herself in the pleasure of Harry's mouth, speeding up, pounding against the throat. Finally, Harry's throat gave away. The entirety of Ginny's cock sank into Harry forcing his eyes wide open as she filled him to the brim. Filled with cock at either end, Harry struggled against the two girls. With her balls resting against his chin, Ginny moaned loudly and began to start fuck his throat with speed.

As the three of them built up a rhythm -Harry more limp than anything, being used at either end by the two girls- they all felt their cocks twitch and spasm as they neared their orgasm. Each thrust whether it be deep into Harry's arse or into his tight and clutching throat brought everyone nearer to their end. Harry, on the receiving end of two hungry and eager cocks felt his own cock harden and twitch, each thrust into his arse milking his prostate for as much pleasure as it could give. Ginny's cock gave him less pleasure and yet he still felt that twinge of eroticism from having his girlfriend be balls deep in his throat.

With one last thrust, Luna felt her cock spasm and give way. Burying herself up to the hilt inside Harry, she unloaded her orgasm into his arse. Moaning and groaning as she did, she felt her body convulse slightly as waves and waves of pleasure washed over her body. Ginny wasn't far behind. Grabbing Harry's head with two hands, she pushed all thoughts from her mind and thrust faster and faster into Harry's mouth. Forgetting that it was Harry and instead resigning to the notion that it was just a throat for her to use. Pounding, she thrust one last time and felt herself cum deep into his throat. Spurting several long strands of cum deep into his stomach, Ginny held his mouth there for a moment longer as she revealed in the tight warmth of his gullet. Harry felt the two girls unload inside him and as their cocks softened in their respective holes, his own cock twitched into life, spurting a couple strands of cum across the bed sheets below him. Collapsing onto his stomach, he lay there, the taste of Ginny lingering in his mouth and the remnants of Luna still filling his bum to the brim.

"We need to do this more often," Ginny panted as she rolled onto her back, reclining against the pillows on the bed. Watching her sweat slick breasts rise and fall, she tried her best to catch her breath. Glancing over at Harry, she watched him wipe a bead of cum away from his mouth as she stumbled to his feet. As he staggered around for a moment, she spied a dribble of cum seeping down the inside of his leg from Luna's deposit deep in his arse.

"Agreed," Harry sighed, offering a hand to Luna and hoisting her to her feet. Wrapping her arms around Harry, she steadied herself. The sight of their bodies pressed together almost breathed life back in Ginny's cock, "Luna, where are your robes?"

"Back in my dorm-room of course," Luna responded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Ginny and Harry stared at him with vacant and bewildered expressions. Smiling blankly, Luna was confused as to why they were looking at her with such looks.

"Wait, what? I thought you said you have robes?" Harry exclaimed, sharing a stunned and confused look with Ginny who sat up bolt right, only to realise what Luna had actually meant when she said she had robes.

"Yes, and they are back in my dorm," Luna explained with a dreamy smile.

"So, you don't have any clothes with you? You said you stripped down when you saw we were naked? You didn't want to be the odd one out?" Ginny asked trying to make exact sense of what they agreed upon.

"Did I. I can't quite recall," Luna said as the two Gryffindor's rose to their feet and walked to the end of the bed, holding one another's hands in their own, "I walked here naked. I don't think I enjoy walking the castle whilst naked. Gives me the shivers."

"Great. So, we have no clothes and I have the Weighing of the Wands in ten minutes…" Harry exclaimed pacing back and forth as he tried to formulate a plan.

"Well, classes should have started now, so we might be okay," Ginny argued as she grabbed his hand and bolted towards the door hoping to catch that golden moment of empty corridors and hopefully get back to the Gryffindor common room with little exposure. What they would do when they got to the common room was a mystery, but they swiftly left Luna behind.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I must say; the grouping of Harry/Ginny/Luna is one of my favourites and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think and what pairings you'd like to see in future chapters. Feedback and suggestions are always especially welcome and I read every review!**

 **Also, don't forget to vote in the poll for the girl you want to feature in the next unrelated shemale one-shot. If you haven't read the top Author's Note I suggest you do if you want to learn more about the plan!**

 **In response to the review asking for a table with the girl's dimensions, I fully intend to do so. However, it will take a bit of time to get it right and figure out all the ratios. Know that it's on the way, but might take a fair while. I don't want to sacrifice writing time to make the table, because then it'll take even longer to write a chapter!**

 **The next chapter is another popular pairing and I won't spoil just who it is. But I will say the French are deliciously saucy ;) Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 12: French Bliss

**[Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad to see everyone has the same opinion of the threesome as I did. Absolutely love them! Also, thanks for everyone who has been and is voting in the poll. It is still open and will remain open for the time being. For those not in the know, the poll is for the first one-shot featuring characters that won't be in this story.**

 **Onto this chapter! And we take a trip to France with Gabrielle and Fleur. I absolutely love the two of them and can't wait to start writing their chapter. (I write the author's note before the story). So, I hope everyone will enjoy it and let me know if you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews and PM's really do spur me onto writing. Genuinely. A small review can do wonders. The only reason I came back to this story was because of one little review, so you have no idea how much I appreciate them.**

Chapter 12: French Bliss

"Ma soeur…" Gabrielle purred, rolling onto her belly as she woke from her slumber. Waking to find her bed empty and her sister standing across the room in only a thin silk robe. Her back was turned to the younger Delacour as she inspected her face in the mirror, her nerves a little rattled after the announcement of her participation in the Triwizard Tournament. She had the Weighing of the Wands in a few hours and it had finally hit the gorgeous blonde that she was doing this. Playfully bouncing her heels of her young, but surprisingly plump bum, Gabrielle lay nude as she always did and called out to her sister, "revenir au lit..."

"In a moment…" Fleur replied, glancing backwards towards her nude and promiscuous younger sister and smiling. She felt her own cock between her legs begin to harden at the sight of her soft, young and supple form. No doubt Gabrielle would grow into another attractive Delacour girl. Chances are she would be more gorgeous than Fleur herself. She certainly had the makings of a bombshell.

"What iz bothering you?" Gabrielle asked, rolling of the side of the bed and strolling around to her sister. Gabrielle, budding small breasts barely bounced with her movements, but her cock, now hard and erect at seven inches was bouncing eagerly between her legs. Her body was hairless, not because of her age, but instead the nature of her Veela heritage. A blessing of Veela blood. Both her and Fleur were as smooth as you'd like with a permanent pale and hairless form. Walking around behind her sister, Gabrielle barely came up to her sister's shoulder.

Snaking her arms around Fleur's waist, Gabrielle's hands wandered along her older sister's hourglass figure. Resting her hands gently on her sister's rounded hips, Gabrielle began to gently sway back and forth, grinding her body softly against Fleur's as she began to kiss across the outside of her robe. Rolling her eyes, Fleur couldn't help, but smirk as she began to sway her hips in tandem with her sisters, the soft fleeting kiss, although on the outside of her robe, still making her sense sing with arousal.

"Ze Tournament… I do not know what ze first task vill be," Fleur said nervously. Despite her demeanour during the announcement of the champions, she was probably the most nervous out of all the champions. Her heart was racing as she strode to the Trophy Room, her nerves not aided by the fact that nearly every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall were latched onto her delectably plump derriere, perfectly framed and teased in her carefully made Beauxbatons outfit. Men and women had that natural desire to stare and to fantasise about her delicious body. It made acquisitioning sexual favours easily. When she matured and was in need of sexual stimulation almost every day, she had her choice of people to go to. Almost every girl at Beauxbatons was weak to her Veela advances and she could have her choice of ass to play with. That was until Gabrielle grew a little older and the pair became almost too eager to fuck one another whenever possible.

"Zen what is ze point of worrying? Come back to bed…" Gabrielle whispered, her last word enunciated by her hand sliding into the folds of Fleur's silky robe and wrapping delicately around the thick base of her sister's throbbing and now fully erect cock. Gasping silently at her sister's comparatively small hand, Fleur bit her lip, her eyes gazing into Gabrielle's, their gaze locked on one another through the mirror. As Fleur opened her mouth to speak, Gabrielle began to gently jerk her hand back and forth, all the way along her shaft until she arrived at her sister's notably bulbous cockhead. Coating her hand in the liberal amounts of pre-cum that Fleur's cock produced Gabrielle began to steadily and slowly move her hand up and down, pulling back Fleur's foreskin with each soft and meaningful jerk. Every moment of her hand silence Fleur's attempts at speak, replacing them with supple, delicate moans. Finally, the older Delacour managed to breathe a few impassioned words between her moans.

"I need to prepare," she panted softly, her eyes rolling closed as she succumbed to Gabrielle's devilish maneuverers. Despite her young age, Gabrielle had grown up smart and she was trickily naughty. She always knew how to wrap Fleur around her finger, although Fleur always knew just how to get a one up on her sister. There was no distinctive dominant between the two, with the pair serving more as a duo than having one sister be obviously better skilled. Gabrielle still had a lot to learn in the specifics of sexual intercourse, but she was definitely keen eyed when it came to casting her wily Veela charms.

"And how vill you prepare for something zat you do not know?" Gabrielle asked, tightening her grip on Fleur's cock and using her shaft to pull the older girl round to face her. Smiling, the sisters shared a look before Gabrielle pushed herself up onto her tip toes. Pressing her lips against' Fleur's, the pair shared a short, but passionate kiss, Fleur chasing Gabrielle's lips as she pulled away. Smirking at her sister, Gabrielle glanced down at the hard cock in her hands and smiled. Fleur couldn't help but chuckle at her sister. Looking down at her, there was just something about her naughty demeanour that reminded Fleur of when she was her age. Her reminiscing however was cut short as she felt two soft lips press against the tip of her cock, stealing her breath away.

Before Fleur could object, Gabrielle's lips began to descend on Fleur's cock. Moving steadily downwards, her eyes locked on the flat hairless crotch of her sister, Gabrielle started to swallow every inch of Fleur's glorious cock. Despite being only a quarter Veela, Fleur was blessed with one of the Veela's most desirable attributes. A long thick cock. Standing at twelve inches long, her cock was one of the biggest at Beauxbatons. And Gabrielle adored it. Even though she had a rather small stature and was quite young, no one could handle Fleur's cock better than Gabrielle. Learning over a few years how to deepthroat the entire shaft and how to take it with ease in her still delectably tight arse, Gabrielle made good use of every delicious inch of Fleur's cock.

"I vill have to find from ze other champions…" Fleur moaned, her hand moving to rest on her sister's head only to be brushed aside. Taken aback slightly, Fleur smiled at her sister. Pushing Fleur backwards against the wall, Gabrielle smiled with a mouthful of cock. Deep throating about half of the thick pulsing cock, Gabrielle rested her hands on each of Fleur's taut thighs and forced the last half of cock into her mouth. Having easily been able to deepthroat the mystery cock at the Gloryhole, Gabrielle didn't miss a beat as the last six inches pushed past her throat. Moaning as all twelve inches sat in her tight little gullet, Gabrielle savoured the achievement for a moment, leaving the imprint of her pink lipstick neatly around the base of Fleur's cock. Pulling her lips back along Fleur's cock, she pulled her mouth of entirely, regained her composure and looked up at her sister.

"And how might you do zat?" Gabrielle purred a suggestive and promiscuous look on her face. Her hands were both wrapped around her sister's cock dutifully jerking her mammoth shaft back and forth. Biting her lip, she watched as Fleur realised what she meant and giggled, surprised at her younger sister's naughty demeanour. Before she could speak however, Gabrielle's mouth was back on her cock, greedily sucking on the first half of her cock, her head bobbing up and down swiftly, her blonde locks becoming a blur as her tongue snaked around Fleur's shaft with ease and a fervent eagerness.

"So naughty! I can't just sleep with zem all… ze will know what I am doing," Fleur explained, reclining against the wall, leaning her head back as she savoured every morsel of pleasure her sister was providing. She felt her tiny hands drop down to her balls, gently massaging them. Her cock was a beautiful thing to see alongside her hairless sack. It was one of the factors that made it so easy to get people to sleep with her. Most people were simply attracted by how gorgeous her cock looked. Plunging Fleur's cock deep into her throat once more, Gabrielle deepthroated her entire length again. Letting her throat contract around her sister's cock (just as Fleur had taught her), Gabrielle dribbled a small amount of saliva down across her crotch, using it to lubricate the girl's balls, turning Fleur's testicles to a gleaming shimmer.

"Zen don't go after ze champions. Go after zere friends. Zat redheaded boy zat always stands around with 'Arry. And ze bushy 'aired girl. Ze wouldn't suspect a ting…" Gabrielle breathed as she pulled her lips of Fleur's cock once more and began to jerk her hands speedily up and down her cock. Biting her lip, Gabrielle found herself falling under the desirable influence of Fleur's cock. Wrapping her lips back around her shaft, she let her tongue loose on her tip, wrapping it around her delicious purple head. Grazing her tongue against the most sensitive portions of Fleur's cock, Gabrielle thrust her throat down on Fleur one last time before pulling away.

"Perhaps…" Fleur smiled as Gabrielle rose back to her feet. The sight of her nude sister, a drop of saliva rolling down her chin made her cock twitch in excitement. Before she could say anything more, Gabrielle leant up and pressed her lips against Fleur's. Tasting her own cock on Gabrielle's tongue, Fleur moaned into her sister's mouth spurring Gabrielle to moan in response. Moving to wrap her arms around Gabrielle and pull her deeper into the kiss, Fleur felt her young sister push away and bounce across the room to the bed.

The room they were in was aboard their carriage and due to Fleur's status as Champion, she was upgraded to a much glossier room. Blue drapes, white walls and silver trim were laden in the room and it was larger than three of the other girl's rooms combined. In the back was silver bathtub, plenty big enough for the two Delacours. And laid out on one of the dressers were Fleur's and Gabrielle's collective sex toy collection. However, neither of them had any interest in those toys this morning. Not yet…

"Zen why don't we practice." Gabrielle giggled as she reclined on the bed, flashing her pert, delectable bum cheeks towards Fleur. Reaching a hand down, she spread her cheeks a little wider, her winking asshole teasing the older girl. Chuckling at her sister's promiscuity, Fleur began to advance on the young girl, her mind rampant with ideas as to punish the young whore of a sister she had cultivated.

"Oh, you are insatiable Madame Delacour…" Fleur smiled as she stood at the end of the bed. The pair had fallen asleep in each other's arms after a long and pleasurable session the previous night. Much like Ginny, Gabrielle employed the same tactics to distract her sister from the tasks ahead. Only instead of fucking Fleur like Ginny did, Gabrielle opted to allow her sister to do everything she pleased with her young nubile body. And with any hope, this morning would be an extension of that perverted sexual escapade.

Pulling aside her robe, Fleur slipped the silky garment to the floor, revealing her entire nude form to her sister. Unable to help herself, the younger Delacour dropped a hand to her own cock, softly jerking it back and forth as she ogled the perfect frame of her sister, instinctively biting her lip as she did so. Fleur had the perfect proportions. Her breasts were plump, yet hung on her body perfectly without sag. One could accuse her of having implants, but they were real in their entirety adding to her sexy demeanour. Her nipples had already rose to erect peaks, capping her tits of her delectably. Her stomach was flat and toned, with her hips rounding into her astoundingly delightful ass. There was a reason why every head in the corridors would turn to look at her as she walked past and her arse was even better unleashed. Her twelve-inch cock was glossy with saliva and hung down alongside her thighs. Long and slender, her legs would often catch the gaze of passers-by. Unlike her fellow Beauxbatons, Fleur neglected to wear any tights, opting to flash her creamy legs at any chance she got.

Advancing on Gabrielle, swaying her hips ever so slightly, Fleur began to crawl across the bed. Taking Gabrielle's hands in hers, Fleur pinned the younger girl's arms above her head, a devilish smile on her face as she looked down at the defenceless young girl. Before she could speak however, Fleur dove at Gabrielle's face, her lips finding hers softly and yet with a powerful lust. Melting into her sister's lips, Gabrielle allowed Fleur's tongue to slip into her mouth, her own tongue defenceless and the older sister expertly darted her tongue back and forth. Pulling away, breathless, Fleur couldn't help but giggle as she looked into her sister's eyes. Sinking her hips downwards, she ground her larger cock against Gabrielle's seven inches, both of them moaning as their shafts rubbed against each other. Thrusting downwards a few more times, Fleur finally began to move down to suck her sister's cock.

As she descended along Gabrielle's body, Fleur attacked the young girl's nipples. Sucking gently on each of her sensitive tips, Fleur made sure they were coated in slick saliva and erect to their fullest capacity. Her hands grasped the soft budding mounds that were Gabrielle's tiny tits and smeared the saliva across her pale sensitive flesh. Planting soft kisses down along her stomach, Fleur arrived at the young girl's shaven crotch, her cock brushing against her cheek. Running her hands up along Gabrielle's legs, Fleur let one hand grasp the base of her seven-inch cock and let one hand collect Gabrielle's balls. Firmly, but tenderly, Fleur squeezed the incredibly sensitive organs, eliciting a soft groan of pleasurable pain from the young Delacour.

That pain was swarmed by pleasure as Fleur expertly began to jerk her hand up and down Gabrielle's cock, milking a couple beads of pre-cum from her pale and delicious tip. Giving her sister one last lustful look in the eyes, Fleur leant down and flicked her tongue across her sensitive tip. Tasting the sweet pre-cum on her sister's cock made Fleur moan as she let her tongue continue lapping wildly across the sensitive head of Gabrielle's dick. Every calculated and incredibly pleasurable flick of Fleur tongue made Gabrielle moan and writhe. Keeping her sister pinned beneath her, Fleur knelt greedily licking every inch of her tip. Looking down, Gabrielle was faced with the gorgeous view of her sister, her curved bum pushed upwards behind her for the younger girl to ogle.

Parting her lips, Fleur managed with ease to swallow every inch of her sisters comparatively smaller cock. Her eyes flew open as her entire length disappeared into Fleur's expertly trained and deliciously warm tight throat. Leaving her own lipstick mark around the base of her cock, Fleur held the girl's cock in her throat whilst her tongue snaked and traced along the base of her shaft. Tightening her throat, Fleur made the young girl breathe in sharply as pleasure surged through her body. Smirking with her mouthful of cock, Fleur tried something, she had only done once with a fellow school mate. Her hand wrapped around Gabrielle's balls and pulled them upwards. Due to her skilled and trained mouth, she opened her lips wide and managed to envelop on of the young girl's small balls with her lips. Gasping as she felt both her cock and one of her balls become sucked inside her older sister's mouth.

Excited inside that she was skilled enough to pull such a sultry act off, Fleur brushed the feeling aside and popped her testicle out and let it drop back into place. Holding her shaft steady with her thumb and fore-finger, Fleur began to bob her head up and down slowly at first, carefully making sure each of her lusty sucks was as erotic looking as possible. The simple act of pleasure was only half the battle. Looking good whilst doing it could make even the most impotent person cum near instantly. Moving her lips back and forth, she made sure to flash her sister several naughty looks, whilst her hands roamed the young girl's sexually sensitive body. Playing once again with her nipples, Fleur gently pinched them sending a sharp burst of pain which stood deliciously in contrast with the pleasure that surged through her tiny body.

Not wanting to be outdone by her sister, Gabrielle sought a more dominant role. Wrapping her left leg around Fleur's neck, Gabrielle kept her cock sank entirely inside her sister's mouth and rolled so that she was straddling her sister's head. Planting Fleur's head snugly between her thighs, Gabrielle ran her fingers sexily through Fleur's hair and watched the older girl's eyes roll in annoyance. Gabrielle always made a point of vying for dominance. It became somewhat of a game for the pair as each one would seek the dominant role. It made sex very interesting as they were constantly shifting back and forth. However, it sometimes left Fleur a little annoyed as she would build up a slow and sexy rhythm only to be flipped on her back and used. Thrusting into Fleur's mouth, Gabrielle savoured the new position, but only for a moment.

Due to being older, Fleur had the strength advantage. Grabbing Gabrielle by the ankles, she spun her so that her young, pretty face was planted between Fleur's thighs, eye to eye with her cock. In a new sixty-nine position, Gabrielle chuckled before dutifully getting to work. Pushing Fleur's cock inside her mouth, she swiftly deepthroated the entire length once more, just as her sister was doing with her own cock. The pair moaned in unison, although their moans were muffled by the other's cock. The constant stream of moans sent bursts of vibrations along each cock spurring the pleasured sisters on to moan more and more.

As Fleur looked upwards, she was met with the rather plump view of her sister's behind. Knowing full well that Gabrielle derived more pleasure from her cute little arse, Fleur lifted her hands up to peel apart the young girl's cheeks. As soon as she felt her flesh get pried apart, Gabrielle knew what was coming. Glancing over to the dresser upon which her plethora of sex toys lay, Fleur summoned a particular toy silently and with only her hand. The toy flew into her grasp and was swiftly pressed snugly against Gabrielle's tight behind. It was a long silver dildo, embossed with the Beauxbatons crest (at Fleur's behest). Standing at around eight inches, the toy was a perfect warm up for what was about to come. Silently, she cast a lubrication spell causing the dildo to suddenly shimmer before Fleur plunged it swiftly and mercilessly deep into her sister. Buried up to the hilt, the toy elicited a deep groan of both pain and pleasure from the young French girl.

Letting her sister adjust to the intruder, Fleur returned her hands to the young girls' thighs, massaging them as the toy began to move of its own volition. Charmed to thrust in and out of Gabrielle's tight derriere, the dildo began to slowly shift in and out, build up speed and rhythm. Continuing to suck the young girl's cock, Fleur sped her lips along, deepthroating her with ease and swiftness. Gabrielle's body was seized with pleasure. She pulled her mouth away from Fleur's cock, filling the room with her moans and soft whimpers of pleasure. She felt every polished inch of the silver dildo plunge deep inside her and all she could think was how much she wanted it replaced with her sister's thick, long cock.

Rolling off of Fleur, Gabrielle reclined on the bed and removed the dildo, breaking the charm and tossing it to one side. Licking her finger, she lowered it to her arse and coated her asshole with her saliva before lifting her legs behind her head. Her gymnastic ability made her remarkably supple and limber. Pinning her legs behind her head, she spread her arse wide, her hole shimmering glossy and enticing. Winking at her sister, Gabrielle moaned lustily, much to her sister's approval, "Fuck me ma soeur. Fuck me 'ard…"

The enticing position in which her sister now lay was enough to convince anyone to fuck her. Jerking her cock as she advanced, Fleur bit her lip. Running her hand over Gabrielle's thighs, Fleur dipped her fingers down to the young girl's arsehole and pushed It in with ease. The dildo had opened her up enough for a good fucking, much to Fleur's delight. Normally, someone would wince at the idea of such a large cock plunging deep into such a small girl, but Gabrielle had trained well. The first few months of the sister's sexual experiments were spent with Gabrielle tenderly and slowly moving up and down Fleur's cock. However, it wasn't long before the young girl grew so accustomed that she could slam her arse up and down on her older sister with relative ease.

Grabbing the tip of her cock, Fleur pressed it snugly against the tight, constricted hole of her sister. Leaning forwards, she captured one swift kiss before thrust half of her cock deep inside Gabrielle's arse. Wincing slightly, Gabrielle let out a long a lusty groan, smiling as pleasure took over her body. Smiling together, the sisters shared a moment of calm before Fleur slowly thrust the remaining six inches of her cock deep inside Gabrielle. Gasping as the last inch pushed deep inside her, Gabrielle was soothed by the feeling of Fleur's shaven crotch against her hole and tender graze of the older woman's balls against her cheeks. Moaning with each other, Fleur savoured the sensation of being balls deep in her sister once again.

The position in which Gabrielle lay meant she was a little looser than normal, but that wasn't saying much. She was filled to the brim with cock. Slowly starting to thrust back and forth, Fleur allowed her sister to adjust to the mammoth cock that was thrust deep inside her tight, young arse. Moaning again and again, the pair gently gyrated against each other until Fleur took the next step. Winking at her sister devilishly, she drew her hips all the way back until only the bulbous, sensitive tip remained wrapped snugly in her arse. With one long, swiftly push, she plunged her entire shaft back inside Gabrielle. Wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, Gabrielle's breath was taken away. Her legs fell away from behind her head and instead wrapped tightly around Fleur's waist. Fleur began to thrust fast and deep into Gabrielle, moving about five inches in and out before moving her entire length in and out. Building up a delicious rhythm, the pair began to sweat, their glistening body grinding against one another as Fleur thrust deeper and deeper in Gabrielle's eager and pleasure-ridden bum.

Snaking her arms under Gabrielle's legs, Fleur lifted her up from the bed, keeping her impaled her massive cock. Carrying the young girl away from the bed, the pair locked in a passionate kiss. Pushing the girl against the wall, Fleur pinned her there, supported by her legs. Wrapping them back around Fleur's waist, Gabrielle started to feel the older girl thrust up and down, pounding her. The new position allowed Fleur to move a little quicker and get a little deeper. As she sped up, the symphony of pleasurable sounds filled the room. The pleasured moans of the two girls, the smacking sounds of the older girl's balls against Gabrielle's cheeks and the slapping of flesh against flesh.

An idea popped into Gabrielle's head as she cast a glance towards the dresser beside her. Her wand was sitting there, waiting for her. Grasping it, Fleur stopped for a moment, curious as to what she was going to do. A small wave and suddenly she realised. The silver dildo from before was poised at her arsehole, ready to push deep inside. Casting her sister, a devilish smirk, Fleur felt her arsehole open and accept the toy. The plunge into her bum, forced her hips forwards and deeper into Gabrielle. Due to her inexperience in the realms of magic, Gabrielle didn't have the luxury of simply charming the dildo to move of its own volition. Instead, she gestured with her wand to make the movements happen, resulting in clunky and uneven movement. But still immensely pleasurable.

The pair built a rhythm. Everytime Fleur thrust deep into Gabrielle, she would pull the dildo slowly out of her and would push it back in as Fleur pulled her cock backwards. Hammering into her sister, Fleur felt herself nearing her end. The addition to her arsehole was speeding her orgasm along, much the same as Gabrielle. Her sister's more frantic thrusts were causing her prostate to go into overload. Moaning loudly, Gabrielle couldn't keep up with Fleur's furious pounding. Lost in her own words, she kept slamming back and forth into the young girl, consumed by a pleasurable haze. Unable to continue her work with the dildo, Gabrielle dropped her wand and watched as the dildo dropped to the floor as well. Losing the dildo broke Fleur from her frantic haze, bringing her back to reality and to her horny little sister.

Throwing Gabrielle back onto the bed, Fleur watched her tight arsehole constrict once again. Joining her back on the bed, Fleur lay beside the young girl, wrapping her arm around her should. Gabrielle took a hold of her own cock, jerking herself to completion whilst also, running her hands up and Fleur's cock to bring her to her end. The pair were about to cum, their heads turning to face one another. Kissing each other passionately, the pair battled for dominance, lipstick marks being left across both of their faces as they threw away any sense of purposeful movement, instead opting for chaotic erotic passion.

Fleur, however, had one last trick. Waving her hand, she summoned the silver dildo from before. Guiding it through the air, she rested the tip of the toy against her own arsehole, before letting it thrust inside her of her own accord. Moaning as the toy shifted back and forth inside her, Fleur barely had enough conscious unpleased thought to summon a second dildo. Identical In design, the second dildo was instead ten inches long, a more fitting size for Gabrielle's more exhausted arse. Consumed in kissing her sister, Gabrielle barely felt the toy until it forced itself against her hole. Glancing down at it, she accepted it, letting her arse loosen to fit the toy.

The toy filled her up instantly, sending her into a fit of moans. Forgoing their kissing, the pair simply reclined, letting their respective toys plunder their arse, speeding up on their own to milk more pleasure from their bodies. Gabrielle's hands continued to jerk both her and Fleur's cocks, their orgasms teetering on the edge as they both longed to spray their full loads across one another. Gently thrusting into her sisters' hand, Fleur felt her cock twitch and spasm, pleasure coursing all along her cock. Several long strands of cum spurted across her stomach and her sister's hand, a few last dribbles seeping down and over Gabrielle's soft hand. Her own cock wasn't far behind as she unloaded an admittedly smaller, but more violent orgasm. Her strands of cum shot loose and coated her own breasts and even landing on Fleur's delicious tits. As they pair rode out their orgasm in unison, milking the last drops of cum from one another, they fell backwards and sighed. Content. For now…

"So, when will you start on 'Arry's friends?" Gabrielle asked as she used her wand to lift a towel over from a pile. Gently wiping the cum away from her body, she turned to Fleur and gently began to clean her sister up. Wiping down each of their cocks, Gabrielle tossed the towel aside and wrapped her arms around her sister, gently laying aside her, her leg snaking in between Fleur's.

"After ze Weight of ze Wands… I might start being a leetle suggestive at ze meeting…" Fleur thought, thinking of exactly how she was going to make the advance. She wasn't certain as to who she should start with. The redhead boy seemed a little dim-witted and would possibly be more inclined to reveal any knowledge. However, the bushy-haired girl was definitely the brains and was more likely to know.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Gabrielle asked, her mind running rampant with the multitude of sexual possibilities she could charm the pair into. Even though she was a little young, she still had her wily ways of sex and could easily entice anyone into fucking her hard or letting her fuck them. She managed to charm (or rather trick) Hermione into sucking her off at the Gloryhole.

"Non… you need to stop being such a zexual obsessed minx…" Fleur smirked, tracing her fingers along her sister's tiny frame, eliciting a giggle from the young girl. The number of times her older sister had said that to her only to encourage her sexual endeavours were countless.

"Well, if I am not needed," Gabrielle chuckled, rolling Fleur onto her stomach. Pinning her soft and sizable cock between the bed and her stomach, Fleur tried to look back at her sister. She could already feel the young girl's cock hardening between her cheeks and she lazily thrust back and forth, using her plump bum for stimulation. Before Fleur could look around, Gabrielle grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear, "Zen, it is my turn on top…"

Before Fleur could object, Gabrielle grasped the base of her cock and pushed the tip past Fleur's tight ring. Funnily enough, due to Fleur's rather persuasive nature, she rarely had cocks inside her arse, resulting in her being remarkably tight. However, Gabrielle was somewhat forceful with her entrance. Sinking her hips downwards, Gabrielle sank the entirety of her cock deep into Fleur's tight clutching arse. Pressing her hairless crotch against the older Delacour's bum, Gabrielle moaned. Her previous orgasm made her cock immensely more sensitive, resulting in that simple balls deep thrust bringing her to the verge of another orgasm. Fleur however, was less enthusiastic, crying out, "Ah! Gabrielle! Lubrication!"

"Ven 'ave you every needed lubrication?" Gabrielle purred in Fleur's ear before lifting her hips and slamming back into her sister's arse. Wincing at a slight twinge of pain, Fleur couldn't help but moan like some common whore as her sister's cock plunged deep inside her. The slapping sound of Gabrielle's balls against her own filled the room as Gabrielle clumsily and passionately pounded into her behind. The younger sibling was yet to learn the erotic intimacies of fucking someone and not being fucked. A lesson that Fleur had every intention to teach her over the course of the coming year.

"Zat is not ze point… ah fuck it. Fuck me 'arder!" Fleur conceded, resting her head on her arms as she slowly began to enjoy the rough fucking she was receiving. Gabrielle's cock was constantly leaking pre-cum, lubricating their fuck session as it continued. Moaning in tandem, the two sisters filled the room with the delicious chorus of their lovemaking. The walls of the carriage weren't nearly as sound proof as the girls would like, but that didn't bother them. The other girls lusted after the pair of them due to their natural pheromones. They had caught a couple girls diddling themselves to the sounds of the Delacours sex a few times before. And of-course they had indulged a few girls' fantasies of being with the pair of them, much to the two sister's immense pleasures.

Consumed with pleasure, the two fucked again and again that morning. Cum coating their bodies time and time again. Weary and tired, Fleur finally stumbled to the door dressed in her uniform leaving a tired and rather broken Gabrielle collapsed on the bed covered in cum. Fleur was unsure as to when the younger girl fell asleep. However, Fleur had spent the last fifteen minutes slamming her cock into the girl's backdoor. It never dawned on her that the girl had fallen asleep halfway through, leaving Fleur to use her willing unconscious hole for her own pleasure. Staggering through the carriage, the blonde bombshell made her way to the Weighing of the Wands.

 **Author's Note: I don't know about you, but that is one of my favourites so far. I don't know what it is, but I enjoyed writing it so much. That's why you have it so soon after the last. It usually takes me a couple weeks, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself away from writing this one! I think now that the story is in full swing, there is no need to have chapters introducing characters to the ideas of shemales. Now, I can just write the smut without any need to establish stuff. I love it!**

 **That's my waffle over! Hope you guys did enjoy it though. Please let me know. Reviews always keep stories alive. Believe me!**

 **The next chapter is yet another hotly anticipated one with a lot of people asking after it. My plan for it indicates it might be a little longer than usual. So, it might take a while longer as a result. Still, should be a lot of fun! Till next time.**

 **P.S. The poll is still open!**


	16. Chapter 13: Interviews in Intimacy

**Author's Note: Hey guys. A new day, a new chapter. And this one is a doozy. Featuring a rather saucy character that I've wanted to write about for a fair while. In fact, she was intended to be the starring girl of the third one-shot at the start of this series, before it became a fully-fledged story. I'll let you guess who it is ;)**

 **As always, feedback is much appreciated. PM's and reviews really help me keep writing! Just a few words go a long way. And to all those wanting Fleur and Gabrielle to have their way with Harry, I'll say, all in due time. Also, the poll is still open for the starring girl for the next unrelated one-shot. It will remain open until chapter 14 is released, so make sure you vote!**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter and a series of particularly naughty interviews ;)**

Chapter 13: Interviews in Intimacy

"Right… We're almost there…" Ginny whispered as she peered around the corner of the stone corridor. She and Harry had, against all odds, managed to sneak across the castle, their cocks bouncing proudly in their open as each of their nude forms was exposed to the flesh. Keeping carefully to corridors that they knew would be emptied, the pair had managed to sneak as close as they could to the Gryffindor common room without encountering anyone. However, as they stared at the staircase leading up to the Fat Lady's Portrait, they were met with a group of first years, trying vehemently to figure out where they had to go.

"What do we do? They aren't moving," Harry breathed, as he strained to glance over Ginny's shoulder. His cock unwittingly ground against her ass, causing her to smirk as the pair tried to figure out their next move. Annoyingly, Harry felt his cock harden as it rubbed against the redhead's soft and creamy arse. Pulling away from the corner, they stood there, exhausted of all options.

"I know… We could just walk past them. I mean they are first years, they are more likely to faint from shock than spread the news across the whole school," Ginny suggested meekly, not believing her own words as she said them. Sharing a look of panic, the pair were at a loss for words, unable to figure out their next move, when suddenly a small wooden door opened a short distance down the corridor. Before the pair could react with horror, a pair of hands reached out from within and grabbed Harry's shoulders and wrenched him back inside the room.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed moving to try and pull him back. However, before she could the hands threw a small swatch of cloth at the young witch before swinging the door shut. The implication was clear. Whoever took Harry intended for Ginny to use the tiny piece of fabric to cover her modesty, when in reality it wasn't large enough to hide away her balls. Moving to enter the room after Harry, Ginny was cornered. The first years around the corner had started moving. Trying desperately to wrench the door open, she gave up and sprinted back down the corridor from the way she and Harry came.

Confused, Harry's hands instantly dropped down to his rapidly softening cock to hide his cock and balls. Turning around, he was quickly met with a rather garish sight. Standing level with him was a bold looking woman. Dressed in a bright green dress adorned with fluffy red frills. She had pale white skin and bleach blonde curly hair. Her make-up was swept on and she a painful smile on her face. Despite the rather outlandish appearance she gave off, Harry still saw some degree of attractiveness beneath it. The curve of her hips was outlined near perfectly by her almost skin-tight dress and the plump, near perfection of her arse was on display for all Harry to see. Her chest had a distinct roundness to it that looked remarkably fake, but not enough to steer away Harry's teenage, sex addled attention.  
"Don't worry about your modesty Harry. I've seen it all," The woman smiled, the fakery within her grin being almost unbearable. She extended her hand as an extension of curtesy, expecting Harry to offer his In return. A little, unsure, Harry readjusted himself so that he covered his privates with only one hand and tenderly grasped the woman's, only to have her grip tighten like a vice around his hand, "I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Harry asked bluntly as he looked around for a sheet or anything that would help him to hide his cock away. Turning to the woman, he asked hopefully, "I don't mean to be rude, but do you have something that I could use to… cover myself up?"

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that later. Don't worry, most of my interviewees end up just like this," Rita smiled, trying obviously to ease his thoughts, but only making him terrified as to what he had stumbled into. Sitting down on a nearby chair, Rita forced Harry to join her sitting opposite. Opening her bag, she let a green quill burst out and start hover next to her, a pad of paper swiftly joining it.

"Interviewees? This is an interview?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact that she insinuated the fact that all the people she interviews end up naked for whatever reason.

"Just a few questions, standard procedure. Everyone wants to know all about you! Now, why did you decide to enter the tournament?" Rita asked, resting her head on her hand, whilst smile curtly. The quill burst into life and started dancing back and forth across the paper before turning and pointing at Harry as if it had eyes.

"I didn't..." Harry said sternly, his eyes fixated on the quill as it once more began to move, almost certainly writing down everything that he was saying, "I don't know how my name got into the goblet of fire."

"Ignore the quill. Now, now Harry, there is no need to keep secrets here," Rita smiled once more, leaning forwards and resting her hands-on Harry's legs. He would have moved to brush them aside, but his hands were more focussed ensuring that Rita didn't latch her eyes onto his cock.

"I'm not, I didn't enter," Harry replied louder, growing frustrated with her insistence. And much to his horror, the rather soft and gentle movements of her hands on his thighs began to stir his cock. Feeling himself start to shift, he winced before grimacing once more at Rita who hadn't dispelled that disturbingly fake smile from her face.

"Are you sure?" She probed one last time, testing the waters to see just how far she could push it. Coinciding with her probing questions, her hands began to probe a little further, gently dipping down to his inner thighs, almost grazing against his hands.

"Yes!" Harry snapped, shaking his legs and freeing himself of her grasp and forcing her to retreat. The quill hadn't stopped writing and shared a 'look' with Rita before she continued with the interview.

"Okay, okay. Let's start with some easier questions. Our readers want to know all about our champions. We'll be building a profile of all the 'need to know' information about our daring competitors," Rita beamed excitedly, acting for an invisible audience, twinges of theatrics seeping from her voice. Quietening down, she glanced once more at Harry before purring, "Favourite position?"

"Er… Position?" Harry asked confusedly, his mind instantly jumping to Seeker. Although, he quickly considered the fact that this woman likely didn't care in the slightest about his Quidditch career.

"Sexually? Missionary, up against the wall or something a bit more… flavourful?" Rita embellished, her mind wandering as she felt her own shaft stir. Despite Harry's nudity, her cock hadn't moved a bit, but imagining Harry in such delicious and compromising positions made her horny. She could have a field day with him…

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked, cluing into her question. Slowly, he began to feel like this interview wouldn't exactly look stellar plastered in every single copy of the Daily Prophet. But it was either this or returning to skulking around the corridors of the castle entirely naked.

"Entirely, readers want to know all the juicy titbits," Rita argued, pushing Harry for an answer. His mind went blank. His first thoughts weren't about how ludicrous a question it was, but instead about his preferred positioning. He had never really thought about it. In terms of positioning, his ventures had been tame when it came to sex. He and Ginny had only really fucked in the standard and expected ways. Things only got a little more interesting with Luna and even then, the no position came to mind.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Harry asked honestly, losing himself in his own thoughts. Rita's words had a way about tricking her subject. The questions she asked managed worm their way into the interviewee's head making them truly ponder what she was saying and ignore the blatantly obvious fact that he questions were incredibly poor taste. Especially for a publication such as the Daily Prophet.

"Well, think…" she snapped quickly, her face flashing for a single moment with annoyance only to return to that deceptive false smirk. Putting Harry on the spot, he quickly picked one, hoping it would stop her advances.

"Er, I suppose Doggysty…" Harry began only to get cut off by Rita. Flashing him a smile of admiration for his choice, she watched it get hastily written down before finishing his answer for him, "Doggystyle… Classic. Now, is that giving? Or receiving."

"Er, both. Are these answers going in the paper?" Harry answered, not thinking about the implication. He quickly asked, catching onto the fact that Rita would probably be fired for mentioning any of this in the actual paper. However, his question remained unanswered as Rita swiftly moved onwards.

"Ooo… Versatile. The ladies must love you," Rita smirked, pushing herself up onto her feet and pulling Harry up with her. Hesitant at first, Harry eventually stumbled to his feet and stood there confused as to what was happening. Rita smiled, "Up, up, up!"

"What are you…" Harry began only to have Rita press a finger against his lips silencing him. Harry saw the look in her eye, a certain strange, perverse lust. The interview was more than a profile for her. It was a chance to sink her teeth into a young unwitting Champion.

"Come Harry, loosen up. A bit fun to keep the readers on your side," Rita purred, pulling Harry close to her and letting her hands run wild over his chest and arms. Harry still kept his hands clasped on his cock, hiding it from view, however Rita's proximity quickly made him regret that. He could feel her hardening shaft beneath her dress, poking and prodding at his hands through the fabric. Seeing Harry standing there rigid (and not in the good way) Rita decided to try and soothe him a little, "I know what will relax you…"

Taking a step back from Harry, she reached behind herself and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Shrugging her shoulders out of the fabric, she made an effort to flash a sultry smile at Harry as she slowly and seductively lowered her dress. Peeling the fabric over her breasts, she revealed her plump handfuls. As Harry suspected, they looked fake. They hung perfectly on her body and had a fullness that was unmatched by any natural pair of tits. That however didn't stop Harry from enjoying the look of them nonetheless. As she lowered the rest of her dress, she turned away from Harry forcing his eyes down to her plump bum. As she rolled the dress over the curve of her hips, she let it drop and revealed her entire nude form. Whilst she didn't wear any of normal underwear in the form of a bra and panties, Rita instead opted to wear a bright emerald green garter belt, matching her garish dress. Harry did have to admit that the garter belt suited her far more than the dress ever did. And pulled tightly over her long, slender, creamy legs were a pair of fishnet stockings, held in place by the lacy garter belt she wore. She swiftly kicked her high heels aside and stood for a moment, allowing Harry to enjoy her glorious body. Even he had to admit, she was a very attractive woman when she removed all the bright clothing she wore. Turning back around, she let Harry see her cock. Already hard, her cock was pointing straight at Harry and was somewhat substantial. Being around eight inches long and surprisingly thick, her cock was identical in measurements to his own. However, her cock was a little paler and her bleach blonde hair extended to the small tuft of pubic hair that grew on her crotch.

"Ready for an older woman's touch," Rita winked as she advanced on Harry. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes pressing her body snugly against his. Harry's hands didn't move from his cock at all and he made every effort to not let himself harden. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with her, it was just her insistence and pressure that made him a little nervous. As she hung on her neck, she pressed her breasts against his chest and ground her cock against his hands, moaning softly as a dribble of pre-cum leaked on his hands. Leaning in she pressed her lips against Harry's and pulled him into a deep one-sided kiss. Startled, Harry reacted instinctively and kissed her back, his tongue moving to enter her mouth. Passionately kissing, Harry took her breath away as she pulled back and gasped, still keeping her body tightly pressed against his. She remarked, making sure her quill got her words, "Good kisser…. A very good kisser. A… Diligent tongue."

"Come now, Harry, hands away. We're both grownups here," Rita smirked, batting Harry's hands away from his cock. Finally getting a good look at Harry's cock, Rita gave him a glance of appreciation before slipping down onto her knees. Harry clenched his fists in annoyance and let her admire his cock. Reaching into her bag, she withdrew a tape measure and let it hover in the air. Before Harry could ask, he felt Rita's soft hand wrap around the base of his cock. Looking down, he saw the tape measure unravel and measure his shaft, "Six inches soft… and…"

Taking her hand, Rita began to slowly jerk Harry off, her skilled and experienced hand deftly moving back and forth across his soft shaft. Groaning instinctively, Harry felt himself harden beneath her grasp, her hands soft and delicate with their subtle movements. Being older than the multitude of other people he had slept with, Rita had a clear bank of experience when it came things like this. Be it the fact that she would rub her thumb softly over his tip in between a couple of jerks or the fact that she softly squeezed the base of his cock eliciting more pleasure, Rita knew exactly what she was doing from a plethora of past encounters.

Biting her lip, Rita couldn't help but enjoy this interview. Most of her interviews were painfully dull even when the subject ended up naked, speared on the end of her cock. There was just something different about Harry, something she relished. As his cock grew to full mast beneath her delicate grasp, she watched as several beads of pre-cum began to roll down his cockhead, coating his tip in a thin shimmering gleam. Despite having him at the stage she wanted, Rita continued, letting her hand drop to his balls whilst the other continued its steady movements up and down his shaft, milking him for all he was worth. Finally, content, she held his cock steady and let the tape measure once more measure his thick shaft.

"Eight inches hard," Rita finished and let go of his cock. The tape measure quickly disappeared back into her bag as she continued to kneel in front of Harry. Leaning forwards, she planted a kiss on the tip of his cock noticing how he clenched his fists and recoiled slightly. Smirking, she decided he need to relax a little more.

"Ms Skeeter?" Harry stammered, feeling himself getting swept away alongside Rita's advances. He wasn't averse to shagging the woman, but he barely had time to keep up with her. Every movement and sentence she said was swiftly cast aside to make room for her next advance. Suddenly, she leant back into his cock and enveloped the tip of his cock into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, she began to suckle on the tip of his shaft, milking pre-cum from his tip with every sumptuous pleasurable movement. Unable to stop himself, Harry began to moan just as Rita's hand began to speed up and down his cock faster than before. Every jerk she made was calculated and incredibly pleasurable. Harry's cock was in heaven as her tongue played havoc with his slit. Shifting backwards slightly, Harry leant against the back wall as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Angling herself, Rita slid her lips down the entirety of his cock, taking every inch of his shaft into her warm, skilled and delectable throat. She had sucked of her fair share of men and women to get where she was today, and she could proudly say that her oral skills were top of the range. As his cock plunged deep into her throat, Harry instinctively wrapped his hands around her head. Liking to be in control, Rita batted his hands away and continued to let her tongue wrap around his shaft with ease. Dribbling saliva down onto his balls, Rita let her hands massage his testicles, lubing them to a shimmer. Harry's knees almost buckled under the pleasure as she gently squeezed his most sensitive organs. Rita knew she had him in the palm of her hand, his pleasured moans only confirming it as he mumbled to himself amidst a pleasure ridden haze, "Oh, yeah… Rita…"

With that, Rita upped the ante. Pulling her lips back and forth across his shaft, she made carefully effort to deepthroat every inch of his cock with every pass her lips made. The entirety of his cock came in and out of her mouth, her hand guiding her lips along whilst the other hand toyed and teased his balls. Harry felt his cock nearing its end. About to burst, he clenched his fists and forced himself not to, knowing full well that Rita would write some blasphemous paragraph about how he had erectile dysfunction and couldn't maintain an erection long enough to fuck someone. She was just a little too skilled for Harry's tastes. It was clear she was trying desperately to make him blow, but Harry continued to steel himself for the sake of his reputation. Finally, she conceded and pulled her lips away from his cock and smiled saucily at him.

"That's not going in the profile. Just for me," Rita winked, rising to her feet and wiping a dribble of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Her hands dropped down to her own cock, jerking her shaft steadily and moaning alongside each shifting movement she made. One of her hands left her cock and rested on Harry's shoulders, pushing himself slowly, but surely down onto his knees. Taking a step forwards, she rubbed the tip of her cock back and forth across his lips, before saying, "But this will… Go on. It's not going to suck itself."

Startled by her voice, Harry did just that. Pushing his lips forwards, he took the head of her cock into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around her bulbous head and exploring every delicious portion of the purplish flesh. Moaning at Harry's ministrations, Rita took Harry's head in her hand and kept him there. She wasn't forcing him down on her cock, but instead keeping him from pulling back. Conceded to his fate, Harry swallowed her cock slowly and dutifully. Inch by inch her shaft disappeared into his throat until he reached his limits. He would have to practice a bit with Ginny as he could only stomach around five inches of Rita's shaft without his throat giving up. Maybe it was just because of who he was sucking off, or maybe that was just his ability. However, his throat began to spasm and clench around her shaft, a dribble of saliva leaking onto the base of her cock.

Rita, consumed by the pleasure of his warm throat around her cock forgot her interview points and instead began to guide his throat up and down the same five inches, relishing in the delicious pleasurable friction of his lips pulling along her cock. Gently thrusting into his swallowing throat, the tip of her cock kept hitting the back of his throat, not quite being able to push another inch past his quivering lips. Moaning softly to herself, she sped up. Holding Harry's head in place, she started to fuck his mouth, letting her hips move backwards and forwards, sawing her cock in and out of his mouth. Saliva began to pool in his mouth and started to spill down along her shaft. Not wanting to swallow any of it and unwittingly give Rita access to his throat, Harry settled for letting it spill down along her cock and his chin. Slowly her thrusts down, Rita came back to her sense, remembering that she was conducting an 'interview'. Driving her cock back into his mouth, up until he could take no more, she stop and turned to her quill.

"Five inches on his own," Rita commented wrapping her hands through Harry's hair as he slipped the fifth inch inside his throat. Admiring his ability, Rita moaned softly, enjoying the look of Harry's lips stretching around her shaft. Before Harry could steady himself, Rita began to force his head down on her shaft. Pushing against Rita's thighs, Harry tried to get himself free, but was unable. Rita's strength forced another inch into Harry's throat. Gagging and spluttering around her shaft, Harry concentrated on breathing through his nose. Rita drew her hips back and with one long and steady thrust forced her entire shaft into Harry's tight, warm and clutching throat. Moaning as Harry's lips were pressed snugly against her crotch, Rita savoured both the overwhelming pleasure and the look of Harry's mouth stuffed full of her cock, "Well, well, well… All eight inches when forced. Hold there a moment dear…"

Holding Harry in place despite his struggles, Rita reached over to her bag and removed a small camera. Once more it floated in the air and hovered above both her and Harry. Posing, Rita kept one hand on Harry's head and seductively bit one finger. The camera flashed, and she let Harry go. Pulling his lips of her cock, Harry gasped for air and watched as Rita checked the quality of the picture. For more traditional interviews, she had her own cameraman, but for the more intimate and personal ones, she preferred to handle them herself. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry was confused. A picture like that of a fourteen-year-old boy sucking cock wouldn't go anywhere near the pages of the Daily Prophet without challenge.

"Is that photo going in the paper? It's just a bit… graphic?" Harry stammered as he walked forwards to try and get a glimpse of the picture. Rita quickly stowed it away before charming the camera to take another picture of Harry naked. Pulling him closer, she hooked one of her legs around his and posed once more for another photo, before Harry pushed her away and demanded an answer.

"Bloody hell…All you talk about is what's is and what isn't going in the paper. If it'll shut you up, the details of your sexual ability isn't going to be front-page news. Only those who pay for the special edition of the daily prophet will get it. And the pictures…" Rita smiled, holding his chin as yet another photo was taken much to Harry's annoyance, "The pictures are just for me."

"No. Can you get rid of those photos?" Harry snapped finally having enough of Rita's act and demanding she did something about those photos. Grabbing her wrist and smacking it aside, he glared at her and watched her sink backwards into herself.

"Feisty… Take a note of that will you?" Rita smirked, turning to her quill which had been dutifully capturing every aspect of their interview, even taking summaries of their elicit activities. Harry extended his arm and batted the quill away, only to watch it retreat behind Rita and continue writing, poking its head out from behind her bum like a scared child, "Very feisty. I'll cut you a deal? I finish the interview and then I'll destroy the pictures."

"Deal…" Harry groaned, realising that he was pretty much in the palm of her hand. However, as soon as the word 'deal' slipped of his tongue, Rita leapt into action. Grabbing him by the hips, she flipped him around and forced him up against the wall. Standing behind him, Rita ground her hips into the boy's bum, her cock flopping in-between his arse cheeks. Sliding her cock back and forth, she cut of Harry's attempt to interject.

"Good, good. Now, trouble is, I don't like receiving, so… Let's test just how versatile you are," Rita smiled, taking her cock by the base and pushing the tip against Harry's clenched tense arsehole. Trying to get the angle, Rita desperately tried to worm her cock past his defences, only to find Harry's hole closed up tight. Grimacing, Rita adjusted the angle and knew instantly that she had him. Harry knew as well and in a vain attempt to stop her advances, exclaimed, "Wait!"

Harry couldn't stop her. She dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto Harry's arsehole and massaged it across using the tip of her cock. Before he could say anything else, she sank her cock into his arse. Luckily for Harry, he had been welcomed into the world of anal pleasures the night before and during the morning meaning he was looser than he would have been. He barely felt any pain as half her cock plunged into his bum. Groaning slightly as he was speared on her shaft, Harry rested his head against the wall, preparing himself for a fucking. Rita moaned, savouring the boy's young arse. Pushing forwards, she managed to fit the rest of her cock inside him. Moaning as she did so, she simply enjoyed his butt for a moment before starting to fuck him.

Moving in and out, she quickly sped up. Where Luna and Ginny had taken a subtler approach for the first few minutes of fucking Harry's virgin arse, Rita had no such inclination. Starting to hammer her cock back and forth, she simply thought about her own pleasure. Each thrust was bringing her closer to her end and she practically forgot about Harry. He was a hole to her and she intended to milk every morsel of pleasure she could from his tight clutching arse. Her balls slapped against his. Both of their balls were coated in saliva, making the sound that much more delicious. Dribbling another drop of saliva onto her cock, she lubricated herself even more, allowing her cock to plunge deeper and deeper into his bum.

Consumed by pleasure, Rita raised both her hands in unison and brought them down on Harry's arse, the cracking of her hands against the soft, supple flesh of his arse echoing through the room. Squealing loudly, Harry turned around to try and dissuade her from doing it again only to be met with a second painful spank. Grunting in pain, Harry felt the pleasure in his body get amplified by contrast. That pleasure was short lived as she spanked him painfully again. His ass was burning due to her painful ministrations, but she cared very little. Her next bout of spanks came in tandem with a series of fast paced thrust. Every time her cock plunged back inside him, she'd slap his arse cheeks painfully.

Rita slowed her thrusts down, instead opting to drive her cock as deep as she could inside Harry's arse. Grinding her hips against his bum, she made sure the tip of her cock found its ways as deep as it possibly could, her balls mingling with his. She didn't let up on the spanking however, making sure to squeeze two sharp painful spanks in-between each thrust. Harry's legs were wobbling by this point, his stance ready to give in. Suddenly, Rita slammed herself deeper into Harry, stealing away his breath and causing him to collapse down onto his knees. On all fours, he rested his head against the floor as Rita smiled, "Couldn't resist a go at your favourite position? I'll make sure it's like nothing you've ever felt before."

Rita walked her feet forwards until they were either side of Harry's hips. The position pushed her arse a bit into the air, but allowed her to fuck Harry both swiftly and powerfully. Each thrust inched deeper than the last and her speeding pounding filed the room with swift rhythmic slaps. However, the position made it impossible to slap Harry, forcing her to resort to tugging his head back by his hair. She relished in the pain he was feeling. His arse may have been full of pleasure, her cock smashing deliciously against his prostate, but she wanted him to wince. Her spanks made him grit his teeth and her rough treatment of his hair would do the same.

As much as Harry was averse to what was happening, he felt his cock begin to twitch, bordering on the edge of an orgasm. Rita was much the same, her cock beginning to feel that familiar way. Speeding her thrusts up, she finally pushed herself over the edge. Her cock began to twitch and spasm deep within his arse, spurting copious amounts of cum deep into her bum. Groaning in response, Harry felt himself get filled up with cum for the second time that day. The sensation was enough to push himself over the edge. His own cock twitched and spurted a small amount of cum out across the floor. Continuing to thrust into his arse in order to milk herself, Rita finally pulled out and let her cum dribble out of his bum. She swiftly grabbed her wand and before Harry could move to clean himself up, did it for him. A quick spell removed any and all cum from the room.

"Right… Of you pop. Got another two people to interview," Rita said, her enthusiasm for the interview disappearing entirely once she had gotten what she needed. Spanking Harry firmly on the arse, she went and collected her dress up, and began to dress herself, almost ignoring Harry entirely, throwing him aside as soon as she had cum. Harry watched as her cock began to deflate rapidly, losing its rigidness.

"The photos?" Harry asked sternly, limping slightly, his arse still burning from Rita's rather liberal spanking treatment. Even he couldn't argue that the entire experience felt good, if a little rough. But even then, there was a part of him that enjoyed just how dominant she was with the entire session. Every hard slap against his skin reverberated with a little perverse pleasure that made him moan that little bit inside.

"Yes, yes. I'll destroy them," Rita said, brushing Harry aside as she zipped her dress back into place. Adjusting the garment, she slipped her heels back on and staggered over to where her quill was floating. Seeing Harry standing there with a vapid look on his face, she smiled kindly before looking over her notes, casually flicking through the scrawled pages that her quill had hastily written.

"Good," Harry said before walking to the opposite end of the room. The room they were in had two doors leading In and out. The one through which he entered and the one on the other side that lead to where Harry presumed the Weighing of the Wands would be. As he reached for the doorknob, his brain suddenly clicked into action reminding him that he wasn't exactly dressed appropriately. Rather… he wasn't dressed at all. Turning back to face Rita, he asked, "Ms Skeeter? You said you had robes for me?"

"Merlin's beard, it's want, want, want with you," Rita said, tossing the notebook aside only for it to float in the air waiting for her. She crossed the room and began to dig through a pile of stuff that Harry could only presume was brought by her. She was bent over at the waist, perfectly flaunting her round, plump, curvaceous bum to Harry. Glancing backwards, she saw where his eyes were headed and toyed with him. Hooking her fingers beneath the edge of her dress, she sexily drew the fabric up over her butt, revealing her soft arse cheeks to Harry. The slightest hint of her arsehole was flashed, but she quickly pulled her dress down before tossing Harry a pair of his own robes. Turning to him, she smiled, "A sight for you to jerk off to later…"

How did you?" Harry asked as he jerked the name tag on the collar. The robes were his. Presumably taken from his room. Confused, he looked up at Rita who wore an expression of surprise. Not wanting to be called out, she helped him pull the robes over his head, hiding his modesty. She then handed him a pair of his shoes and guided him towards the door.

"Never you mind," Rita said, ushering Harry towards the door. Pulling the door opening, she thrust Harry through to the other side. Staggering slightly, Harry turned swiftly backwards only to have the door slammed in his face. He found himself in one of the many corridors of the castle, Harry quickly looked around only to see Professor Mcgonagall standing, looking judgmentally down upon him.

"Mr Potter, I see you've already met Ms Skeeter," Mcgonagall said sternly. Despite her rather rocky glare, Harry saw a twinge of red In her cheeks, a subtle hint as to whether or not she noticed just what was happening in the small broom cupboard. Brushing swiftly past that, she added quickly, "If you'll just wait a few moments, we are waiting for Ms Delacour to arrive."

Nodding, Harry turned to look at the small groups of people that were gathered outside. Viktor Krum stood propped against the wall, brooding amongst a large group of fawning girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Opposite that group, Cho and Cedric stood talking amongst themselves. Cho kept glancing backwards to Professor Mcgonagall to see if she was watching. As soon as the Professor glanced the other way, Cho plucked a bottle of what appeared to be Firewhisky and encourage Cedric to take a swig. As soon as he suggested she took a sip, Cho slipped the bottle away before brushing the idea away. Suddenly, Rita burst out from her cupboard and ushered Cedric into her domain. As Cedric left her side, Cho gently slapped Cedric on her arse before winking seductively at her presumed boyfriend and pushing him into Rita's claws.

"Harry!" a voice shrilled loudly behind him. Startled, Harry turned and was met with the beaming face of Katie Bell who was swiftly striding directly towards him, a smile on her face.

"Hi Katie. What are you doing waiting here?" Harry asked, confused as to why she wasn't in class and was instead loitering around outside the Weighing of the Wands. As she approached him, she glanced over her shoulder at Mcgonagall whose gaze was unfalteringly fixed on Rita's cupboard.

"I came to meet you actually. Quidditch has been cancelled and I thought you should know," Katie explained disappointing seeping from every word she spoke. Aside from himself, Harry didn't know a single person who was more enthusiastic about Quidditch than Katie.

"Really? I was looking forward to that…" Harry groaned, disappointed that such a decision was made. He had been hoping to use the Quidditch practice time as a place to escape from the pressures of the Tournament. But now it seemed as if he'd have to focus solely on that. For better or for worse.

"Enjoy your time with Rita?" Katie asked a promiscuous smile on her face. Unbeknownst to Harry, she had heard it all. The walls to cupboard were surprisingly thin and didn't afford much secrecy. Katie had felt her cock begin to harden pushing snugly against her panties. As she propped herself up against the wall, listening to the many suckling sounds and the hard thrusts, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She debated finding Angelina and letting her go all out on her, but figured she'd be too tired from their session in the morning. That and she was most likely still enjoying George.

"Not particularly…" Harry asked, wondering just why she was asking. Running a little red beneath the cheeks, he scratched the back of his head, eventually arriving at the possibility that Katie may have overheard or had a sneaky peak through the door.

"Why? Too Rough?" Katie smirked, revelling in her ability to make Harry squirm nervously. His face went even redder as his fears were confirmed. Stopping himself from lashing out, Harry instead forced himself to whisper for fear of attracting other people's attention.

"What? How did you?" Harry asked, pulling Katie to the side of the corridor, embarrassed that someone heard just what Rita had been doing to him. His arse still stung, and he couldn't quite stand correctly. Although that may have been due to the combined efforts of Ginny, Luna and Rita who had all in turn had their way with his tight arse over the past twenty-four hours.

"Listen?" Katie said softly as she hushed Harry. It took a few moments, but then he heard it. It practically echoed through the walls. The sounds of someone sucking a cock. The sound was distinctive. From the sloppy suckling sounds to the gentle slapping of balls against a chin. Harry had no idea whether it was Cedric or Rita who was on their knees sucking, but Harry didn't need to know. What was important was the fact that everyone in the corridor most likely heard his encounter with Rita. Katie quickly picked up on Harry's sigh of embarrassment and quickly defused the tension, "Don't worry about it. It's not like Mcgonagall was standing right outside the door the whole time. You should have heard Krum. He went in and bellowed: I don't sleep with fake titted prostitutes!"

"You're kidding?" Harry chuckled, glancing over at Krum and picturing his outburst. It seemed like something he would say, although the way he was indulging the large group of girls that were fawning over him, it didn't look like he abstained from sleeping with every fanatic that came near him.

"Not in the slightest," Katie smiled, before resting her hand on Harry's arm and looking into his eyes. Before he could say anything, Katie quickly removed it and said, "Anyway, I've got double potions, so better be off. Listen. If you ever want to brush up on some Quidditch, I'll be glad to lend a hand."

As Katie sped around the corner, the final Triwizard Champion stumbled into view. Fleur was looking as gorgeous as ever, her make-up perfectly applied, her robes neatly pressed and delicately worn. However, her posture was a little off. She staggered somewhat as if she was in pain. Truth be told, her arse ached. Gabrielle was liberal with fucking her arse and without lube. Fleur of course moaned like a lusty whore at the time, but the aftermath rendered her a little tender, making it difficult to walk. She would have liked to say that this was an uncommon occurrence, but she couldn't. She lost count of the number of times she walked through the halls of the Academy like this. But what always baffled her was Gabrielle's ability to skip with ease through the halls even after being on the receiving end of a long and hard fucking.

As Fleur found her footing, the door to the cupboard opened and Cedric walked swiftly out, followed by Rita. Everyone was a little preoccupied, so Harry was the only one who noticed a small drop of pre-cum in the corner of his mouth. Cho noticed it as well and swiftly wiped it away before shooting daggers at Rita. She gave Cedric a sip of the Suggestibility Potion to make sure the interview went smoothly, and he answered the questions to the best of his ability. He didn't expect that whore of a reporter to use him like that. Unlike everyone else, she arrived just after Harry had finished his interview and had no idea Rita's intentions.

"Ah Miss Delacour, just in time," Rita smiled, rushing over the French girl and beginning to usher her into the cupboard. However, just as she was about to guide the young French lady into the room, Mcgonagall piped up.

"If you don't mind Ms Skeeter, I think it would be prudent to begin with the ceremony? I think we've waited long enough," Mcgonagall interjected, opening the door to the Ceremony room and ushering Harry, Cedric and Krum through inside. Fleur swiftly followed, annoying Rita. Retreating to her room, she prepared for the final interview she had to make, pondering over her encounter with Cedric.

As she waited, Rita withdrew the photos she had taken of Cedric, her cock hardening instantly at the sight of them. Unzipping her dress, she dropped it to the ground and reclined, gently stroking herself to each one. Cedric was unusually pliable. Even the slightest suggestion got him to do what she wanted. The interview was too easy. Harry had a little bite to him, but Cedric just rolled over. Not that that was a bad thing.

The first series of pictures were of him stripping down. The boy had a nice body, chiselled like Harry's. Quidditch had a tendency of gifting it's players with rather good-looking bodies. His bum was particularly nice. It had that little bit of bounce, but was still toned enough to look good. His cock was instantly hard, and Rita barely had to do anything to entice him further. As soon as she stripped naked and told him to suck her cock, he did so. Cedric was little more skilled than Harry. A testament to Cho's diligent training. He managed to deepthroat Rita's eight inches with uncommon ease, much to the woman's surprise.

Jerking herself off steadily to the pictures, she quickly flipped onto the next one. She had angled the camera to get a view of both her and Cedric as he buried in tongue deep into her arsehole. Much like his deftness with cock, his tongue expertly moved back and forth inside her bum. She took a few different pictures from a few different angles, each on saucier than the next. She wouldn't be able to cum with her own hand, but as soon as Fleur was done with the ceremony, she would make special effort to get balls deep in that French girl's arse. The next few phots were of her cumming. She made Cedric return to sucking her off and made special attention to unloaded herself deep into the boy's throat. He coughed slightly, and Rita managed to get a delicious shot of him with a dribble of cum on the side of his mouth. Continuing to jerk herself off, she found the pictures she had off Harry. She wasn't going to get rid of them, quite the contrary. She had plans for all the pictures. Consumed in her own lust, she didn't hear the door open behind her or the fact that someone strode swiftly into the room, a smirk on her face.

"Ah, it iz zis kind of interview?" Fleur smiles as she walked through the door. Closing it behind her, Fleur propped herself up on the door frame, folding her arms. She always had her suspicions that this was what the woman had in mind. That and Krum spent every moment he could during the Weighing of the Wands talking about the blonde bimbo in the other room.

"Is that a problem?" Rita asked, stowing her pictures away inside her bag and rising to her feet. Even Rita couldn't deny just how gorgeous the French girl was. Her cock stood as testament to that. It twitched in response to simply looking at the clothed figure of the woman.

"Non… it iz not," Fleur purred, slowly advancing on the woman and kicking her Veela charm into high gear. Swaying her hips slowly and seductively, she popped a button on her robes and displayed her bountiful cleavage to the older woman. Rita practically melted at the sight, but was brought back to her senses when Fleur smiled softly, "But we play my rulez…"

Fleur wrapped her arms around the naked reporter and pulled her body close to hers. She felt Rita's cock grind up against her robes, her rigid nipples poking at her own. Dropping her hands down to Rita's arse, she grasped and pulled at the soft flesh, leaving red hand prints on her flesh as she groped it. Leaning in, she planted a soft fleeting kiss on Rita's lips before pulling away. Rita chased her for a second kiss and Fleur knew that she had Rita under her influence. Allowing her a second kiss, Fleur pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Bend over zen…"

"I don't like to receive…" Rita chuckled, letting her fingers trace Fleur's cheekbones, a ditzy smile on the reporter's face as she explained her quandary. It wasn't enough to convince Fleur however, who stared at her with a seductive glare and repeated.

"Bend over…" she murmured, letting go of Rita and taking a step back. Rita nodded, not wanting to lose her chance to sleep with the buxom blonde bombshell. Turning around, she bent over, presenting her bum to the French girl who admired it for a moment, letting her hands pluck and pull at her supple flesh before starting to strip.

"It's been so long since I have done this," Rita said, keeping her head forwards as Fleur stripped down. Unbuttoning her robes, she dropped them to the ground revealing her underwear. She wore a tiny blue thong that was enchanted to keep her cock in place despite the tiny amount of fabric and her bulbous cock. Her bra was matching making her even more stunning. Unhooking her bra, she freed her breasts and gently fondled them for a moment, before kicking her thong down around her ankles. Her thick cock burst into life and flopped down against her thigh. Taking it by the base, she lifted it and flopped it in between Rita's cheeks, letting her feel the full length and breadth of the cock that was about to fuck her arse, "That's… big… Go easy on me?"

"So zat you can write a filthy article about moi? Non, Ça va être dur, rugueux et rapide…" Fleur spat in French. She had no intention of having an interview written about her. From the moment she walked in she knew the conniving background of the older woman and knew she would have no part of it. In fact, she intended to dissuade the woman from ever coming after again by giving her a hard, rough and fast fuck.

Pressing the tip of her bulbous cock against Rita's abnormally tight constricted arse, Fleur didn't bother with lube. Perhaps her sister's proclivity was rubbing off on her, or perhaps she just wanted to see the woman fucked without any aid. Pushing forwards, she felt the woman's hole begin to give way despite her best efforts to keep it closed. Before Rita could object, Fleur sank the tip of her cock into her arse, instantly silencing the mouthy woman and stealing her breath away. Clinging to the wall, she tried to squeak out a word, but was unable to. She felt Fleur take a hold of her hips and steady her position. And just as she adjusted ever so slightly to the enormity of the bulbous intruder, Fleur began to thrust steadily forwards. For the first thrust, Fleur took things slow, making sure that she could lodge the entirety of her length inside the woman. Although, unbeknownst to Rita, Fleur had no intentions of making her next thrust as kind.

Pulling Rita backwards onto her thrust, Fleur didn't let up. It took only a short time for every single inch of her cock to be lodged up Rita's practically virgin arse. She hadn't let anyone fuck her arse since she slept her way into her job at the Daily Prophet. As soon as she had influence it became a no go. She only allowed people to lick her ass, but never fuck it. And now she had the largest cock she had ever seen buried deep inside her, stretching her hole to new lengths. Trying her best to stay upright, she began to breathe quickly and loudly whilst sweating profusely. Her body glistened with sweat as Fleur revelled in the tightness of her hole. She was even tighter than Gabrielle which was saying something. However, Fleur had the fullest intentions to not leave her as tight.

As she pressed her shaven crotch against Rita's pale arse, she settled for a moment, before pulling her hips all the way back until only the tip of her cock remained inside. Rita breathed a sigh of relief only to have any respite shattered as Fleur crashed her hips back against her arse, shoving all twelve inches back inside her without warning. Normally, the French girl would have been a little more considerate, but she didn't have any compassion for the snake of a woman before her and thus didn't let up. A tear pooled in Rita's eye as she felt pain like no other. There were twinges of pleasure there, but not enough to outweigh the sudden sharp pain that flooded her arse. Before she could even grunt, Fleur began to pound in and out of the older woman without letting up. The room filled with the loud, sharp slaps of flesh against flesh.

Rita's body went limp. Her hands fell to her side and she slump forwards. Not wanting to let Rita fall, Fleur buried herself up to the hilt inside her and stood the woman straight up against the wall. Rita's cheek rested against the wall as Fleur continued to thrust in and out of her. Rita slowly began to loosen up and the faintest of moans drifted from her lips. Although, she was too out of it to even register emotion as she simply focused on staying conscious. Fleur began to speed up, slamming her cock In and out of the woman, moaning as she did so. Her cock with in heaven as her balls smacked loudly against Rita's soft, shrivelled cock. Biting her lip, Fleur began to feel herself sweat, her body glistening sexily, and she fucked Rita harder and harder.

Taking her hand, Fleur spanked Rita's arse cheeks, eliciting a squeal of sharp pain. Rita was slowly coming around, her mind managing to contend with the pain. She began to grunt and groan in response to her arsehole being stretched so much. Burying her cock deep inside Rita, Fleur grabbed Rita's hair and pulled her head back only to plant a kiss on her lips. Consumed by the eroticism of the situation, Fleur began to lose herself in the sensations that were coursing through her cock. Slowly down, she savoured each deep thrust, enjoying just how her arse spasmed and clenched around her cock the deeper, she thrust. However, to her disappointment, she drew her hips back and hammered back into Rita only to have the woman's knees buckle. She slumped to the floor, Fleur's cock slipping out her arse and dangling in front of the reporters face. Turning around to look up at Fleur, almost begging her to stop, Rita found Fleur's hands grabbing the back of her head.

Fleur pulled Rita's head towards her cock. Forcing the woman's lips around the enormous tip of her cock, Fleur began to treat her throat as if it were her arse. Thrusting forwards, she Fleur was met with resistance, her cockhead prodding against the clenched throat of Rita. Fleur smiled. As if that would stop her. Drawing her hips back, she thrust forwards and pulled her head back, continuously pushing until her throat gave away. Rita's eyes bulged as she felt the fat invader push deep inside her throat. She had to continue swallowing just so she didn't pass out. Her lips stretched wide around her shaft and were swiftly pressed snugly against the hairless base of her cock, a bright red imprint left around her cock from Rita's striking lipstick.

Trying to push against Fleur's thighs and free herself, Rita had no luck. The cock was lodged in her throat for the time being. She simply had to lay there and have her throat used as a fucktoy. Fleur began to face fuck the older woman, the spluttering gagging sounds only spurring her onwards. It was a particularly sloppy blowjob as saliva began to pour from Rita's mouth and dribble down her chin and onto her breasts. Fleur was revelling in the tight warmth of her throat. Gabrielle was good and skilled at blowjobs, but there was something so delectably pleasurable about an experienced, spasming throat. Despite Rita's experience and skills with oral, she had not ability when it came to handling such shafts as big as Fleurs.

Despite her lengthy session with her sister, Fleur still had a lot of cum to give. As much as she would have loved to unload her cock deep into Rita's throat, she decided that a different approach would be more prudent. Giving a last few thrusts deep into her throat, Fleur pulled out just in time to unload several long strands of cum across the woman's face, painting her with her cum. Aiming her cock, she made sure to cover the woman's fake tits. Fleur couldn't help, but compare her own tits to Rita's. They were both nearly perfect, but Rita's were noticeably fake. Fleur's were delectably natural. As she milked the last few drops of cum onto Rita's body, Fleur picked up her panties and stuffed them into the woman's mouth. Swiftly finding her camera, Fleur snapped several pictures of her piece of art before tossing the camera aside and taking the photos.

"Vous êtes un whorre…" Fleur seethed, slapping the defeated and empty face of Rita with her cock one last time before starting to dress herself. Collecting the series of photos, she had taken of the cum-soaked, broken reporter, Fleur stored them down her cleavage before striding elegantly towards the door. She disappeared into the castle, leaving the woman crumpled in the broom cupboard, where she would remain for an hour until she reclaimed the ability to walk, albeit painfully.

 **Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I felt like I got a little off point, but I'm not sure. I feel like it may have been a little all over the place, but I'll let you lot be the judge of that. If anything, this chapter deviated a little from the standard smut orientated. There was a little more conversation than sex, but I don't really know. Let me know what you think! I really would appreciate some form of feedback on this chapter just, so I can gauge how well received it is.**

 **Also, it might sound weird, but some feedback as to how well I write the characters would be appreciated. I know there are certain liberties with creative license, but I would appreciate what people think of how I portray them and whethe**

 **r or not it's good. I'll keep going if so and change things if need be! Up to your opinions!**

 **The next chapter sees Fleur begin her devious attempts to get a leg up, but unwittingly drives a wedge between one of our beloved couples. Till next time!**

 **P.S. It just occurred to me after finishing this chapter, just how much I've enjoyed writing the past few chapters. I don't know what it is, but I've really loved writing them. Just wanted to say that, because I probably won't be stopping anytime soon because of that fact!**


	17. Chapter 14: Sexual Espionage

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all the feedback and too everyone who voted in the poll. As for which lovely lady won the poll, it was pretty clear cut. Our favourite metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks will be the star of our first new One-shot. It should be pretty saucy. Not sure when it will be released, but know that it is in the works.**

 **Whilst we are speaking about the one-shot, I had a curious thought. Do you want Tonks to be paired with Harry or someone else? I know Harry is the popular and probably the choice I'll go with, but would be people be interested in something like Tonks/Hermione or Tonks/Luna or even Tonks/Fleur? Just a thought. Let me know in the reviews what folks think and if I should experiment a bit.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter. A lot of people have had a go at guessing just how this chapter will play out and just what Fleur will do during her spying. I'm not sure if what I have planned with satisfy people, but I hope it will.**

 **There are also some revelations regarding the title of this story. Exciting stuff!  
**

Chapter 14: Sexual Espionage

"It wasn't funny!" "I had to walk through the Common Room entirely naked!" Ginny exclaimed, playfully punching Harry's shoulder. The pair of them had joined Neville down by the lake as he waded in the shallows in search of rare water plants. Harry sat propped up against a tree, pouring through Neville's books, the one had been given by Professor Moody in light of his rather troubling demonstration. Ginny was huddled next to him recounting just what happened after Harry was nabbed by Rita

"It sounds quite funny," Harry chuckled, imaging Ginny striding into the common room in the buff. According to Ginny, it was surprisingly full of a whole bunch of second years milling around as well as a whole bunch of her classmates. It wasn't helped by the fact that her rather sizable shaft was fully erect and bounced along in front of her, standing entirely at attention.

"It was quite funny," Neville added, much to Ginny's horror. Turning to the round-faced boy, Ginny went bright red. As she opened her mouth to object, she realised something. Ignoring Harry's snorting chuckles, she rose to her feet and walked over towards Neville, a little fury burning in her cheeks.

"No, it wasn't Neville! Wait, you were in the common room?" Ginny asked, much to Neville's annoyance. It always seemed like he never got noticed wherever he went. It had stated to get on the boy's nerves.

"I walked through the portrait with you…" Neville said, watching Ginny's face turn an even brighter shade of red. Shrinking away from him, she turned back to Harry to continue recounting the horror of the previous morning.

"Oh? Really? Well, either way, it was so embarrassing! Everyone saw my…" Ginny began, only to watch Harry's eyes drift slowly away. He was looking back up the path. Turning to face where he was looking, she saw Hermione and Ron begin to stagger down the path way, with Ron whispering frantically in Hermione's ears before drifting behind his girlfriend, "Here we go…"

Hermione continued on towards Harry and Ginny, staggering ever so slightly. She and Ron had spent the morning together doing what you would expect. Whilst not official, she and Ron were essentially a couple for all intents and purposes. And thus, they spent the morning experimenting with one another. However, their experiments were remarkably one-sided. Hemione was reluctant to do a lot of stuff. Whilst Ron was more than happy to be on the bottom, he kind of hoped she would indulge him with a blowjob or maybe by licking her arse, but she wasn't entirely thrilled with doing that. Despite her interactions with the mysterious girl named Gabrielle at the Gloryhole, she didn't want Ron to acquire a taste for blowjobs. It was safe to say that tensions were running high between the pair.

"We've already been through enough people… Why don't you just go and do it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again?" Hermione whispered as she shared a few last words with Ron before turning back to Harry and trying to recite her practiced speech, "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."

"Is that right? Well… What?" Harry started before letting his sentence crumble. Ginny had to stifle a snigger as she retreated back towards the water. Ron glanced past Harry and saw Ginny milling around behind him. Confused as to why she was hanging around with Harry and Neville, Ron felt a pang of betrayal, pushing him back into a foul mood with Harry and now his sister.

"Uhhh…" Hermione said trying to remember just what she said before turning back to Ron. Ron, furious with Ginny and Harry, whispered fervently under his breath. Nodding, Hermione turned to Harry and began again, "Dean was told by Parvati that… Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ronald…" Harry called out to Hermione who was walking down towards him. She walked past Harry to talk to Ginny.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione snapped, turning and lashing out at Harry before pulling Ginny aside and whispering rather fervently with her. Harry walked back to Neville and sank back into his position by the tree. Huffing, Ron turned back along the path and slowly ambled his way back through the woods. Annoyed at pretty much everyone, Ron felt isolated and alone. Trudging through the forest, he made his towards the castle.

"'ello… what iz it zat zis 'agrid 'az to say?" a voice purred to the left of him. Startled, Ron turned swiftly to face the voice, only to be met with a rather glorious sight. A tall, slender woman clad in a Beauxbatons strode slowly out from behind one of the trees. She had delicate blonde hair tied up in a sexy bun. Fleur posed for a moment, allowing Ron to take an eyeful of her delicious body. Breathing in tightly, she forced a smile, her clothes being a little too constricting. She had borrowed a uniform from Gabrielle in order to vamp up her sexual appeal (not that she needed to). Her breasts were almost bursting at the buttons, with the front cut low enough for a large portion of her cleavage to be on show. The frilly herms of her sexy white lacy bra were on triumphant show leaving nothing to the imagination. The bottom of her robes rode high on her legs, with each step having the incredibly seductive power of flipping the back upwards, revealing her plump, panty clad arse. Her lacy thong was identical to her bra and cut straight up through her arse, flossing her cheeks delectably. She had once again enchanted her panties to keep her cock secured and hidden until she removed them, hiding her enormous cock which most certainly would be dangling in full view without such enchantments.

"What?" Ron said rather bluntly, his eyes practically bulging out of his eyes as he looked at the sexually accentuated French beauty. His eyes were almost instantly drawn towards her legs which were covered by pale blue tights held up by a garter belt which was unfortunately hidden behind her robes. Her pale creamy flesh was enough to make Ron's mouth to fall into an uncharismatic open position.

"Sorry… I should introduce moi…" Fleur smiled, walking closer and closer to Ron. She casually slipped her hand onto his shoulder and slid it down his arms whilst batting her eyelids, a sly devilish smirk on her lips as she played with Ron's strings, "Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour. Perhaps you 'ave 'eard of me?"

"You're the Beauxbatons Champion!" Ron said a little too excitedly, practically bellowing it at her as she giggled in response. His cheeks were flaring up and looked brighter than they had been before. His heart raced as Fleur cocked her hips. She noticed Ron's eyes travelling south and she took a step back in order to let him get a good view of her beautiful legs.

"Qui! Tu es très intelligent," Fleur smirked, closing the distance between the pair of them, her eyes glinting in response to Ron's rather dumbfounded look, "And what is zis 'agrid saying?"

"It's…" Ron said honestly. He was hesitant to tell her despite the seductive and increasingly alluring aura. Even though Ron was angry at Harry, he didn't want him to die in the tournament, thus him revealing the information regarding Hagrid. However, he didn't want the other schools to beat Hogwarts, curbing his tongue when talking to Fleur despite the strong impulse to succumb to her whims. "Complicated."

"Qui? Well… I would very much like to know…" Fleur asks. She knew that she could easily bat her eyelid and purr a few sultry words, but that would likely take a little longer. And considering the rather empty and lustful gaze in his eyes, she knew she could simply… fast-track the process. Reaching forwards, she planted her hand on Ron's crotch, feeling his cock swell almost immediately beneath her hand. She pressed her breasts against his chest and whispered in his ear, "Will zis 'elp?"

Ron's voice failed him as he grasped for words. Fleur's hand continued to gently massage his bulge, biting her lip as she felt him grow larger and larger. A moan escaped Ron's lips as he felt his eyes roll closed. Her hand was so delicate and purposeful. Every subtle and soft squeeze she made sent his cock into spasms of pleasures even through the fabric of his trousers. He could only imagine what her hand would feel like on his exposed cock and just how pleasurable a soft and steady handjob would be from her.

"Non… maybe I should go elsewhere?" Fleur said removing her hand and moving to walk away. It took Ron a moment to realise just what had happened as her hand was strangely capable of leaving a lasting impression on his cock, his shaft tingling with pleasure even after she removed it.

"No!" Ron burst out, his hand grabbing her arm and stopping her. He acted out of instinct and much to Fleur's amusement. Casting him a devilish smirk, she slid her hand back into position, gently squeezing his cock and forcing Ron to lean back against a nearby tree.

"Non. Maybe a leetle persuasion…" Fleur purred, her hand dipping down to Ron's zip. Gently pulling the metal downwards, she unfastened his jeans and let them slide down to his knees. His boxers swiftly followed finally revealing his cock. Fleur was pleasantly surprised. Most of the people whom she found herself seducing for personal gain were unfortunately lacking in the endowment department. And whilst Ron was far from the largest she had ever seen, especially considering just how her own shaft dwarfed hers, he was a perfectly pleasurable size. Her hand swiftly wrapped itself around the base of his cock and began to jerk him back and forth. Whilst her hand made itself busy, her head buried itself in the crook of his neck, leaving a lipstick imprint just below the lobe of his ear.

"You can touch zem If you would like?" Fleur smiled, seeing Ron's gaze turn solely towards her rather plump breasts. Nodding, Ron reached slowly to her tits and began to clumsily grab at her breasts. It wasn't that Ron didn't know what he was doing, in fact Hermione responded rather well to his ministrations upon her tits. In fact, it was more the lusty and arousal fuelled state that Fleur's Veela charms left him in. As he groped and roughly squeezed them, Fleur chuckled to herself before brushing his hands and smiling, "Like zis…"

Fleur dropped her hand from Ron's cock and slowly unbuttoned the front of her robes and slowly shrugged her shoulders out of the garment. If she were wearing her own robes, it would be likely that they would fall instantly to the floor, however Gabrielle's robes were considerably tighter meaning the clothes bunch around her waist revealing her creamy, toned stomach and bra clad breasts. Reaching around behind her, she unhooked the lacy bra and let it drop to the forest floor, revealing her plump tits to the open elements. Her nipples had grown hard in the gentle, cool breeze and now stood firmly at attention. Taking Ron's hand, she pressed his palm against her breasts, using it to massage the sensitive handfuls, moaning loudly, exaggerating ever so slightly.

She dropped her other hand back down to his cock, jerking him off whilst he grasped her tits softly and gently. Moaning, in response to her hand stroking his cock, Ron felt her speed up, her hand gliding quicker and quicker over his engorged penis. Slowly milking a few dribbles of pre-cum from his tip, Fleur used her thumb to spread the droplets across the tip of his cock, sending spasms of intense pleasure through his body. Removing her hand from Ron's she let him continue to grope her breast of his own volition. Her hand then dropped down towards his balls, her hands massaging and jerking both his cock and balls.

"So, what iz it 'Agrid wants to say?" Fleur asked, using her hands to stifle Ron's response, before letting him stammer his response. Grunting in pleasure, Ron breathed through the pleasure and finally revealed just what Hagrid had to say, much to Fleur's approval.

"It's about the first task…" Ron moaned, watching Fleur raise an eyebrow. Removing his hand from her breast, she walked around in front of him and licked her lips slowly and seductively, making Ron groan in pleasurable approval just at the sight.

"It iz?" Fleur said, dropping to her knees and coming face to face with Ron's cock. Fleur was sufficiently adept at sucking cock as she would naturally be having spent so much time with her sister. And whilst her sister was remarkably smaller, Fleur was still capable of deepthroating shafts longer than Gabrielle's seven inches. Just as she was about to demonstrate, "Anymore?"

Before Ron could answer, his breath was once more torn away from him as Fleur parted her lips and swallowed four of his nine inches. Her mouth was velvety and warm, sending his cock into bouts of pleasure. Her hand was pleasurable enough, but her lips were incomparable. Every deliciously purposeful movement her mouth made sent Ron into new realms of satisfaction. Her hand continued to jerk back and forth across the remaining five inches, stroking him to keep his whole shaft pleasured. Ron could only imagine that every blowjob would feel like this, but little did he know that Fleur was simply one of the best. His knees began to quiver and shake as he clung to the tree to keep himself upright.

Keeping her throat tightly clenched around Ron's cock, Fleur pushed her lips all the way along his shaft, swallowing every last inch he could offer with incredibly ease. Breathing through her nose, Fleur kept amazing composure. Where most girls would be gagging and spluttering, Fleur was casually toying with him, her tongue wrapped sensuously around the base of his shaft, milking more and more pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down, she deepthroated all nine inches of his cock, plunging every inch in and out of her throat every time, savouring the sensation of his cock filling her throat every single time. Dropping her hand down to his balls, she gently began to squeeze them before sharply pinching them. Ron grunted slightly in pain before his body was plunged deep into more pleasure than before, the contrast almost enough to buckle his knees.

Pulling her lips off Ron's cock, Fleur smirked, proud of her work. Both her hands wrapped around Ron's cock and she began to jerk him off with both. One hand focussed on the base, squeezing and milking every drop of pre-cum out of his tip as she could, whilst the other hand focussed on his tip, massaging the pre-cum across the head of his cock and the top of his shaft. Not wanting to let her mouth rest easy, Fleur sank lower down and took both of Ron's balls into her mouth, her tongue passing them back and forth as gently played with them. Coating them liberally in saliva, Fleur began to pop them in and out of her mouth before lazily lapping her tongue back across them.

Having warned Ginny that Ron was slowly starting to catch onto her relationship with Harry, Hermione began to make her way back to the castle in hopes of going to the library to research the curious notebook that she found. As she made her way swiftly along the path, hurried along by the sharp bitter cold in the air, she heard a curious sound. The slurping sound, echoed by low guttural moans filled the portion of forest through which she was walking and as she staggered around a small patch of trees she was met with a horrifying sight. Her boyfriend had his trousers round his ankles and his cock stuffed down the throat of the gorgeous half naked blonde Beauxbatons Champion. Hermione's heart sank as she witnessed in person, her admittedly new boyfriend betraying her and cheating on him in full view of anyone who walked by. As anger, sorrow and disappointment flooded her heart, she strangely felt an unwanted twinge in her pants. No matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling, Fleur Delacour was just too sexy.  
Fleur once more pulled her mouth away from Ron's cock, but not to turn her attention towards his balls, but instead to plunge his cock into yet another entirely new pleasure. Adjusting her position, she took his cock and sandwiched it in between her soft, pillowy breasts, the natural firmness of her tits creating the perfect pocket for his cock without Fleur even needing to push them together. That didn't stop her from doing so and thus making her breasts push even tighter around Ron's cock. Dribbling a large amount of saliva down onto her tits, she lubricated her breasts and his cock, making her titjob even slicker. She wasn't averse to using her breasts in such a way, in fact she often did so with people she needed to curry favour with. Her sister didn't care for it, but there was something about just how gorgeous Fleur looked whilst doing such an elicit act that made men and women alike just fall for her. Even more so than they normally did.

Starting to move her tits up and down along Ron's cock, she began to tit fuck the boy, his eyes rolling further back into his head, his lips falling permanently open with loud moans dribbling out. She started off slow, gently jerking his cock back and forth with every movement of her soft breasts. But she slowly picked up speed, making sure to add more and more saliva whenever she needed to slicken things up. Ron began to gently thrust into her movements, taking a little agency. And as his balls began to slap against her tits, he felt himself nearing his end. Lowering her lips, she began to suckle on the tip of his cock, using her tits in lieu of her hands, jerking him slowly and steadily. Spicing things up, she began to alternate. Instead of moving up and down with her tits, she moved one up and the other down, sending Ron's cock once again into new realms of pleasure.

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas," a voice called from behind Hermione. Glancing behind her, tearing her eyes away from Ron's betrayal, Hermione saw a girl, dressed in the distinctive blue robes of the Beauxbatons. Only she was younger, much younger. The girl strode slowly forwards, fixated on the sex scene playing out before her, eagerly watching her own sister devour the boy's cock with skill and a fascinating elegance.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, startled at the young girl's sudden appearance and the young girl's vapid fascination with the blowjob occurring in the forest. Surely, she was too young to be drawn to such sexual and adult perversions, Hermione thought. However, she had no idea the true lusty desires that the young girl's mind was full off and the many perversions that she practiced on a day to day basis. Although, she would soon discover just how naughty the young girl could truly be.

"Perhaps I should…" Gabrielle smiled, sinking down to her knees in front of Hermione. Gabrielle had a decidedly more forwards approach and lacked the minute delicacy of sexual espionage. However, she did make up for her lack of tactful proposition with pure eagerness. She undid Hermione's jeans before the fourth year could even comprehend what was happening. Her mind was screaming that this was vastly inappropriate, yet her body was urging the young French girl onwards. And as the young girl's small hand wrapped around her cock, she felt herself melt into palm, swayed by her mysterious Veela allure.

Hermione watched as the young girl swiftly took her cock into her mouth and with little hesitation slid her lips along her entire shaft until her nose was buried in the tufts of pubic hair at Hermione's crotch. The bushy-haired girl's eyes went wide with awe and a weirdly perverse admiration. There was a part of her that wished she had the deepthroating abilities this young French girl had. She hadn't entertained the notion of having sex since the summer and she hadn't even thought of the possibility of being any good at it. In all honesty, Hermione was still off the mindset that it was a simple necessity and not something to be enjoyed. Yet as she watched the young girl push and pull her lips up and down her cock, Hermione felt something shift inside her.

Gabrielle sped her deepthroating up, her hands reaching around to Hermione's arse. Grabbing the girl's plump bum cheeks, she began to massage and grope the delightful handfuls. She used the grip to pull Hermione's hips forwards and inadvertently plunge her cock deeper into the young girl's throat. The tightness of the younger French's girl's mouth was unbelievable and remarkable familiar. Her smaller frame made her holes naturally tighter as Hermione was experiencing to its fullest. Yet despite Hermione's keen and remarkable intellect, she couldn't connect the dots as to where she had felt such tight, warm, delicious pleasures before. That was until Gabrielle plucked her lips off her cock and smiled with a sultry, saliva sticky grin and said…

"Recognise moi…" Gabrielle purred, breaking Hermione's fixated gaze away from Ron and Fleur. Glancing down, she watched the younger girl slide her lips down to the base of her cock before winking at her. Hermione's eyes flew wide open as she put the pieces together and joined the dots. The girl was the French woman from the gloryhole. Only she wasn't a woman and more a little girl. Hermione's heart raced as she realised just how perverse the situation was, but as Gabrielle's small hands latched onto her balls, all thoughts of it disappeared.

Pushing her lips all the way down on Ron's cock, Fleur deepthroated his entire length one last time. Keeping her lips pressed tightly around the base of his cock, she buried her nose in his rather untamed pubic hair. Clenching her throat around his cock, she focussed on his balls, gently massaging them with her hands. Ron felt himself nearing his end with Fleur's throat being unbelievable. He wasn't sure whether or not he should have warned the French girl he was about to unload down her throat, but wasn't even if sure he could even stammer the words necessary. Unbeknownst to him, Fleur knew exactly how far along he was and was preparing to swallow his entire load. She felt his cock begin to twitch and suddenly several long strands of cum filled her throat. Milking every drop she could, Fleur swallowed it all eagerly, the taste being one of her perverse favourites.

"So what iz zis 'agrid saying?" Fleur asked as she wiped a bead of cum away from her mouth and cleared herself up slightly. Pulling her robes back into place, she buttoned them up and turned to Ron. He was breathing heavily and looked to be a little spaced out. Sighing heavily, Fleur dropped her hand to his balls and squeezed them a little harder than she was previously, snapping his mind back to reality.

"It's dragons. The first task is dragons," Ron grunted as she sharply squeezed his balls. Gently massaging them until he moaned again, Fleur leaned into his ear and pressed her lips against his neck, leaving a soft love-bite on his neck. Pulling away, she pressed one last kiss on his cheek before leaving him standing in the middle of the woods with his saliva covered cock in full view.

"For you," Fleur smiled, picking up her bra and tossing it to him before striding away and in the direction of Hermione and Gabrielle. Briefly panicking as the older French girl walked over to her, Hermione's concerns were quickly dispelled as Fleur planted a single finger on her lips, ushering her silence in. Concerned that Ron would turn around and see her, Hermione found relief as the redhead boy simply tucked his cock away and retreated back to the castle before anyone saw him in such a state of undress. Before Hermione could say anything, Fleur smiled. For the sake of garnering as much information as possible, Fleur purred in the bushy-haired girl's ear, "Care for ze same treatment?"

Before Hermione could object or accept, the woman she recognised as Fleur Delacour sank down onto her knees and kissed her young sibling on the cheek, her mouth stuff full of cock. Removing Hermione's cock from her throat, Gabrielle continued to steadily jerk her shaft as she turned towards her sister and roped her into a deep and passionate kiss. Even Hermione couldn't ignore the pure erotic arousal that bubbled up inside her from seeing the two sisters kiss each of in such a deep, loving way. Parting their lips, Gabrielle smirked and offered Fleur Hermione's cock which she greedily accepted.

Leaning forwards, the older girl swiftly enveloped the girl's bulbous head taking her shaft deep into her own skilled throat. Much like her sister, Fleur steadily pushed her lips along Hermione's cock until she had swallowed every last inch, her lips pressed snugly against the base of the bushy-haired girl's dick. Hermione was in heaven, with her cock being thrust and pushed into the warmest and most deliciously pleasurable throats she had ever experienced. Both the sisters were incredibly talented, more so than she ever imagined she could be with every single small movement they made sending her deeper and deeper into new realms of pleasure.

Gabrielle dipped down below her sister's lips and down towards Hermione's balls. Opening her small mouth, she took one of the girl's balls into her mouth, her tongue working swiftly to cover it in a thin layer of saliva. The sensation of the young girl's tiny tongue moving all across her testicles was unbelievable to Hermione. Moaning like some common whore, Hermione clung to the tree behind her to steady her quivering legs. Swapping to the other ball, Gabrielle offered it the same treatment, her tongue working diligently to play with her balls. Pulling away, she let her hand start to massage the girl's testicles, smearing the saliva across her hand and making her balls glossy and smooth. Leaning her lips to Hermione's creamy and soft thighs, she shot the woman a sly smirk before planting soft pink kisses along her smooth, delicious flesh.

Fleur bobbed her head back and forth across a few inches of Hermione's cock before pulling her lips away entirely, leaving her hand to jerk the girl's admirably sized shaft. Gabrielle joined her sister at the tip of her cock and the pair pressed their lips to either side of her head. Hermione gasped, her heart racing in response to the touch of two lips on her cock. The soft pressure the pair gave in their kiss was divine and as they parted their lips and let their tongues glide along either side of her shaft, coating the entire length in saliva. Gabrielle broke contact and took Hermione's tip back into her mouth, swallowing the entire shaft in one long, deep gulp. Bobbing her head back and forth quicker than before, the young French girl worked on getting the girl to cum deep in her throat, unloading her heavy balls into her mouth. However, much to the girl's disappointment, Hermione came to her senses.

Hermione's mind snapped back into reality. Looking down at the two French girls, Hermione realised the hypocrisy of the situation. Despite the immense pleasure coursing through her cock from the two sisters, Hermione pulled herself away. Stuffing her hardened cock back into her trousers, Hermione staggered away, confused as to how she got so consumed by the two girls. Embarrassed and ashamed, she quickly fled, leaving the two girls on their knees, saliva on their chins and a disappointment in their minds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Retreating to the library, Hermione had begun researching into the notebook she had bought from the Quidditch World Cup. Having poured through book after book in search of any tiny reference in regards to the artefact, she finally stumbled up what she was looking for. Having almost given up, she decided instead to work on some homework set by Professors Binns in their History of Magic class. Tasked with writing about various Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses, she accidentally stumbled upon the name in 'Hogwarts Heads: A Brief History'.

 _When it comes to the most influential, yet surprisingly understated Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, there is one name which is almost wholly forgotten. Headmistress Leliana Aprhodomina. Usually omitted from the list of Hogwarts Head Teachers due to her reputation as a promiscuous and serial adulterer, Professor Aprhodomina was perhaps equally as responsible for much of the castle's construction as the original founders._

 _She, in secret, created a number of secret rooms and corridors amidst the castle to allow for her sexual endeavours, often with select students that she deemed capable of satiate her desires. In order to understand the mindset behind the teacher and just why she sought such approval and relief, one must first address her appearance._

 _A rather squat, portly and decidedly ugly woman, it is historically regarded as fact that the teacher was rather poorly endowed. Such an observation may seem crude and unnecessary, however when one looks at the lengths she went to rectify her biological disadvantages, it is a likely observation. For, Professor Aprhodomina, in her youth, was bullied heavily for her lack of typical beauty, thus driving her to craft a series of items to rectify her short comings._

 _The Ring of Endowment: a ring worn upon the phallus of any witch or wizard that would extend the length and girth of their phallus as long as it was worn. It is possible the ring had certain potency enchantments to prolong the stamina of the wearer as well, although this Is undocumented._

 _The Clamps of Bust Enhancements: a pair of clamps worn upon the nipples, connected by a silver chain. These would magically enlarge the breasts of anyone who wore them. It is recorded that the clamps would also keep the wearers breasts in perfect form long into old age._

 _The Necklace of Singular Submission: a necklace of amber that allowed the wearer to control the sexual endeavours of a single subject. Used by Aprhodomina to woo those who weren't convinced by her other magical enhancements, the necklace would allow control of a single person indefinitely. It is unclear if the person can be changed once selected or if the choice is permanent to the wearer._

 _The Book of Pleasure Unmasked: a small notebook that would reveal the sexual proclivities, desires and other such relevant information of anyone whose name was written into the book. One could write the name of their closest friend and discover all the perversions that saturated their mind._

 _The Entoxivus Vial: a potion vial containing an unknown liquid that has the ability to transform into a multitude of different potions via a few simple ingredients. The Professor developed a series of sex based potions that incorporated the Vial into them, allowing her to apply various effects to herself and any sexual partner._

 _These items allowed her to achieve the desired sexual mastery that plagued her mind. By using these items, she was able to seduce, woo and have sexual intercourse with anyone she desired. However, before she died, she locked away her greatest secret. She hid it away amidst the castle of Hogwarts, locked behind a vault. As to what is behind the Vault, we do not know. We only know that it requires the five aforementioned items and four willing participants from each Hogwarts house to open._

 _The items have only been collated once during the 1970's before being lost once more. The Ring, Notebook and Vial were lost abroad travelling from collector to collector whilst the Necklace was confiscated by the Ministry for Magic. The Clamps were stolen by dark forces and suspected to have wound up as property of one of the Magical Pureblood families._

"Hello," a voice called from behind a bookcase, startling Hermione. The passages she was reading were incredibly interesting, suggesting that she and Ginny both possessed one of these magical artefacts. Turning to face the mysterious voice, she was met with a boy from Durmstrang. He had shaven hair and a small trimmed patch of facial hair. He was decidedly handsome, at least in Hermione's eyes, confusing her as to why he decided to talk to her.

"Sorry, are you speaking to me?" Hermione asked, snapping the book shut. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her reading, only that the subject matter was somewhat distasteful and could be misinterpreted. That it would be a poor first impression for someone to see her reading about the sexual proclivities of a Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Eh yes. I've noticed you a few times and wished to tell you that you are very pretty," Krum said boldly and without a sliver of embarrassment. Hermione almost keeled over as he threw her that curveball.

"Wow… You're very forward," Hermione stammered, blushing heavily as she turned her head away in embarrassment. Brushing a lock of her hair out from her eye and back behind her ear, she gave the boy who she swiftly recognised as Viktor Krum, the man Ron wouldn't stop gushing over.

"Forwards? I'm sorry, my English isn't very good. How am I moving forwards?" Krum asked, taking the literal interpretation of the expression. Confused as to what she meant, he cocked his eyebrow in surprise.

"It's an expression. It means you are quite blunt," Hermione explained rather poorly, only receiving another confused look from Krum. Laughing to herself, she blushed another shade of red, turning away before saying, "Probably not the best way to describe it, ah…"

"No, I understand… a bit…." Krum began, his voice a little unsure. Correcting himself, he stood straight up and looked at Hermione before courteously asking her, "Would you like to eat with me tonight?"

"Sorry, I have a…" Hermione began. She was about to mention Ron, when her mind was filled with the sight of Fleur Delacour deepthroating his dick whilst he coaxed her on. A lump formed in her throat as she remember the sight of that betrayal. Glancing back at Krum, a fire burned in her stomach as she smiled. Checking to see where Madam Pince was, Hermione found her tucked away behind her desk.

"You have a?" Krum asked, watching as Hermione stood up and crossed over to where he stood. Shaking with nerves, Hermione felt something take over her impulses and as acted out of something other than logic.

"Talk about being forward," Hermione smiled, her mind taken over by a perverse sense of empowerment. Dragging Krum to the back of the library, they ducked into a small alcove. Pushing him back against the wall, she stared down at his crotch and ordered him, "Pants down mister…"

"Really?" Krum asked, confused as to what she was saying. He would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasised about such a possibility from the moment he laid eyes on her at the opening feast, but never did he picture it happening. At least not so soon after talking to her.

"If Ron can fool around with other women, I can fool around you," Hermione said, sinking down onto her knees. She knew that Ron would be the most pissed off if she was sucking someone off. And sucking of the Quidditch Player he idolised. Rubbing his legs gently, she repeated herself, desperate to get started, "Cock. Out. Now."

Krum quickly obliged not wanting to pass up such a pleasurable offer. To have the girl he had been admiring from afar since he arrived on her knees and begging for it (rather order him around for it) was too good of an opportunity. Unfastening his trousers, he let them slip down to his ankles, his thick Bulgarian cock flopping free. Nine inches long, but a little thicker than Ron's, Krum's cock was plenty enough for Hermione. And considering the lust filed haze that was currently clouding her judgement, it was big enough to satiate her needs. As soon as it flopped free and Krum's hands were out of the picture, Hermione latched on, both of her hands wrapping around his shaft and jerking him off steadily. Letting out a loud groan, Krum was quickly hushed by Hermione who glanced one last time towards Madam Pince before she took him into her mouth.

Spurred on by her own arousal, Hermione pushed her lips a little too quickly down his shaft. His tip bounced off the back of her throat, causing her to gag and splutter a little ungracefully around his cock. Setting herself straight she began to bob her head up and down the first four inches of his shaft, her mouth unable to fit anymore. Her mind kept flashing back to Fleur's gorgeous mouth deepthroating Ron's cock again and again. The knowledge that he was getting far better blowjobs than she could ever provide annoyed her immensely and as she drew her lips back up to the tip of his cock, Hermione decided to push herself that little bit more.

Steeling herself, she slowly swallowed his first four inches, her throat refusing to take anymore. Breathing deeply through her nose, she swallowed, forcing his cock into her throat, uncomfortably. Gagging and spluttering wildly, Hermione did her best to keep her composure, but was unable. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Hermione feigned purpose and began to drag her tongue all the way along his shaft, coating it in saliva and making sure it shimmered with a glossy shine. Her mind was panicking. She was sucking his cock, but clearly poorly. His moans weren't nearly as pleasured as she hoped, and she was in a constant state of worrying that she was a bad blowjob giver.

Wrapping her lips one last time, she kept to what she knew she could do, swallowing his first four inches with ease. Taking notes from Gabrielle and Fleur, she kept her hand jerking the remainder of his shaft, using the saliva from her previous licks to lubricate her handjob. Her other hand, again inspired by the sisters, dropped down to his balls and began to massage them. She clumsily gripped them a little too hard, eliciting a sharp grunt from Krum before she breathed a muffled 'Sowwy' around his cock. Knowing that she needed to up the ante, she pulled her lips away from his cock and with her heart racing, deciding to do something a little… out of her comfort zone.

"Well, they make everything bigger down south…" Hermione grinned, smiling seductively up at Krum as her own mind spun out of control. Even she couldn't quite believe that she was saying all these things and being so very forwards in terms of sex. She was unbelievably out of character, acting far more promiscuous than ever before.

"If this is being forward, then I can agree very much," Krum groaned, leaning back and simply enjoying the pleasures of the young witch's hands running all along his cock and the sensations of her palm rubbing and grinding against his engorged, sensitive tip.

"We're about to get a whole lot more forward, baby…" Hermione groaned, pulling at her own jeans. The rising bulge in her pants was making her a little uncomfortable. Rising to her feet, Hermione quickly unbuttoned the cumbersome trousers and worked them over the plump bum cheeks. Bunching them around her knees, she bent over one of the desks, quickly checking to make sure no one was coming before glancing back at Krum expectantly, her body quivering with nervous anticipation.

"You want me to…" Krum asked watching as Hermione spat into her hand and began to massage the lubrication into her arsehole. Moaning at the slightest graze against her hole, Hermione stuck her ass out a little bit more and felt Krum's erection grind against her soft bum, making her moan.

"I never let Ron fuck me up the arse. Also, I've never actually been fucked up the ass. Merlin's beard, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm never so slutty, but I can't stop," Hermione says, her continuous spouting halted by Krum's cock being slapped in between her cheeks, the tip prodding against her arsehole Moaning, she also felt a twinge of pleasure course through her body due to her cock finally being released.

"I will have to thank this Ron…" Krum smirked, before slowly applying pressure to Hermione's arsehole. Slowly, but surely, her virgin hole gave way and he slipped several inches into her bum. Her eyes went wide as she felt herself slowly get full of her first ever cock. It hurt, but in a good way. She had of course experimented before with other objects. She once tried fingering herself, but found getting the angle a little difficult, so she used a few elongated objects she could find on her desk at home. It was never her thing, thus creating her reluctance to have Ron fuck her. But now that Krum had speared her on the end of his cock, she was slowly coming around to the idea.

Knowing that the young lady was an anal virgin, Krum started off slowly, gently easing the first three inches of his cock in and out of her arse, slowly but surely loosening her tight ring. Her face was clenched in pain, but as Krum's calloused hands began to massage her arse, she felt her eyes roll closed and her lips part to breathe her first soft moan. Taking this as a cue, Krum began to slide the rest of his cock deep into her untouched bum. Holding onto her soft round him hips, he pulled her back onto his slow, steady thrust, watching as inch after inch disappeared inside her. Hermione's hands flexed as she gripped the table beneath her harder and harder, her nails scratching into the wood. Her mouth fell open as Krum's unending cock plunged deep inside her. Everytime she thought his cock was fully inside her, she was proven wrong as yet more stretched her tight hole, until his crotch finally pressed against her plump bum cheeks, his entire cock settling inside her.

Giving her a moment to adjust, Krum felt himself get swept away by the pleasure and began to draw his hips back before letting her fully adjust. Wanting to call out, Hermione steeled herself and allowed Krum to continue. Drawing his hips back until half his cock was still submerged, Krum slowly began to thrust back in. Preferring a slow and sensual speed to furious thrusts, Krum wasn't a stranger to women. This was apparent to Hermione considering his rather cool reaction to seeing a rather sizable cock between her legs. Gently thrusting in and out of her, Krum began to groan in pleasure, his balls slapping against hers as his thrusts became rhythmic and steady. Being sodomised for the first time had Hermione on edge, yet as his cock found its rhythm, she found herself moaning ever so slightly. Feeling her hole adjust almost entirely and the initial pain wear off, Hermione groaned loudly and subconsciously ordered Krum, "Fuck me harder…"

Initially taking it slow, Krum wasn't about to refuse her wishes. Drawing his cock out a little swifter, he thrust it back in, watching her bum ripple from the thrust, echoed by Hermione's slutty moans. Savouring the pleasure, Hermione leant forwards and lay her cheek against the surface of the table, her mind focussing on the pleasure of having her ass spread apart. Feeling Krum rutting behind her and slowly thrusting harder and harder, Hermione slipped a hand between her legs to jerk herself off, only to beaten to the punch. Graciously and gentlemanly, Krum dropped his hand down to her cock. Being no stranger to a woman's shaft, he was more than ready to start jerking her shaft back and forth, with a surprising degree of skill. Cupping her balls at first, he quickly wrapped his hand around her shaft, jerking her forwards at an angle, milking dribbles of pre-cum down and onto the floor.

Starting to fuck her harder, Krum filled the room with soft slapping sounds. The crashing of his hips against his bum was mirrored by his slow and steady jerking of her cock. Hermione was moaning into the table as she let herself get fucked. The urge to control the situation slowly dissipated and she allowed herself to be at the whims of someone else, being controlled and being fucked. Every time his cock pushed back inside her, she felt his shaft grinding against her prostate, milking her body for pleasure as her cock tingled and twitched. Biting her lip, she felt her ring stretch as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Due to this being her first ever fuck, combined with the pent-up pleasure she had built with Fleur and Gabrielle, Hermione felt herself teetering on the edge. Krum was much the same with the untouched tightness of Hermione's arse bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Starting to slam his hips forwards, he felt himself push himself across the line, his cock twitching and pulsing deep inside Hermione. Long strands of cum pushed deep into her bum, the new and brilliant sensation enough to make her cum. Krum aided in milking her cock across the floor, with several long strands of cum landing on the wooden panelling of the Library floor. Pulling his cock out of Hermione, Krum shot the last of his cum up along her back and onto the back of her hoodie which was bunched up around her stomach.

"Wow. I very much enjoy this being forward…" Krum groaned as Hermione withdrew her wand and cleaned both her and Krum's cock up. Standing up straight, she pulled her jeans back of her arse, stuffing her cock back into its place. Button herself up, she quickly straightened her hair and such out before turning back to Krum.

"As do I," Hermione smiled, watching as Krum stowed his cock back in his trousers. Slowly reverting back to her more nervous demeanour and timidly asked him, "Did you say something about Dinner."

Krum nodded stoically before offering her his arm. Taking it eagerly, she wore a huge grin as they wove their way back through the library. Hermione quickly managed to grab the book she was reading and tucked it under her arm before accompanying Krum to dinner.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Not my favourite chapter to write, but still enjoyable. I'm not a massive fan of Krum. Always felt like he was the least interesting champion and by far the most underwritten one. However, this chapter is pretty necessary considering just how it ties into everyone's relationships and how necessary it is for later chapters. Still fun though!**

 **And just a forewarning. For anyone who wants a full Hermione/Fleur or a full Hermione/Fleur/Gabrielle, don't be disappointed by this chapter. Intend for a full chapter to be devoted to that later down the road!**

 **The next chapter is one that I have been super excited about and is definitely one that I am going to enjoy. I may over indulge myself, but that will probably be for the better. Let's just say that Harry accepts a previous proposal in order to get himself ready for the first task. Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 15: Practice and Preparation

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the amount of feedback on the last chapter. It really wasn't my favourite, but you guys responded really quite well to it which is encouraging. It's spurred me on to starting this chapter straight away. I've also looked forwards to writing this chapter and the next chapter a whole lot, so forgive me if I get a little carried away.**

 **I'm going to try and keep the same schedule of uploading on Mondays at least all the way to Christmas. I also figured out if I keep to that schedule of one chapter a week, Christmas Day coincides with the Yule Ball chapter, so that should be a fun little Christmas Present to look forwards to. I have a whole lot planned for that one! Very exciting!  
**

 **I have also created yet another poll (sorry for having another one so soon after the last). I felt that instead of going through reviews, I would just create a poll to decide who Tonks will be paired with in the one-shot. I've put in all your suggestions as well as a few of my own and a few choice groupings for you to vote on. I've decided that you can choose two just because there are so many choices and I want to get a fair judgement on them all!**

 **Enough of my ramblings (they get longer and longer each time!) and onto the next chapter for a little flying practice before the big first task! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Practice and Preparation

Nerves were flooding Harry's stomach as the day of the first task slowly ticked closer and closer. Had he not been approached by Professor Moody and coaxed in the direction of his tactic for success, Harry would have been going in blind with the bare bones of a plan. But he and Moody worked for the day, teaching Harry the necessary spell and getting him in the right mindset. All the remained was some last-minute flying practice before the big day tomorrow. And for that, Harry had recruited some help. Without Ron to help him and with him wanting to distance himself a little from Ginny so that Ron didn't suspect anything and go on a full rampage, Harry was forced to look elsewhere for a flying partner.

Doing a few laps of the field, he was drawn to a halt by a series of loud screeches coming from the stands. A group of girls (a massive group of girls) were there, their eyes fixed on the air, barely able to contain themselves. Harry thought for a moment they were there to see him, but soon enough, Viktor Krum burst past him and began to circle the pitch, showing off. Speeding back and forth, performing trick after trick, he milked the girls for every shred of appreciation they could muster. Had it been under different circumstances, Harry may have been there in the crowd, clapping him on, but as it stood, he was nothing more than annoyed by it.

"Bit of a show off, isn't he?" A voice said, flying up beside him. Glancing to his left, he was met with the cheery face of Katie Bell, whose eyes were fixed on Krum, with a certain disdain burning behind them. She had supported Ireland in the world cup and was still a little bitter about the loss.

"Just a wee bit. Makes you wonder what he's gonna go do for the first task," Harry mused, adjusting his gloves as they watched Krum perform trick after trick in lieu of actual practice. He was definitely skilled when it came to Quidditch, hence his place in the Bulgarian National team, but right now he was all about flash, his movement echoed by the various screeches of different girls. If one looked really hard, you would see Hermione sat several metres away from the group, silently watching on as Krum buzzed back and forth.

"I still can't believe it's dragons," Katie said. Harry had of course filled her in on the first task having first asked her to practice with him a few days ago. Harry had to quickly quieten her shocked gasps, worried that other people would overhear her. Quickly nudging Harry, she informed him, "Thank Merlin that you chose today to practice as well. Mcgonagall is closing off the pitch even for Quidditch Practice until next year."

"Really? Well, better get a move on then," Harry said speeding off as he tried to become more familiar with his broomstick once more. He and Katie spent hours practicing different Quidditch drills that could possibly help him a fight with a dragon. However, it quickly became apparent that Quidditch drills weren't an apt substitute for a fire breathing dragon and no matter how hard Katie tried, she couldn't keep up with Harry on his Firebolt. They practiced a few times with Katie speeding behind him as if she were a dragon, using her wand to cast Incendio, sending plumes of fire ahead of her, almost singing the back of Harry's broom. After several hours, they slowly ground to a halt, conceding to the fact that further practice most likely wouldn't be very beneficial. Flying towards the ground, the pair elegantly hopped off their brooms and stumbled towards the changing rooms, both of them tired and sweaty.

"Thanks for that Katie. I needed the practice. It's nice to know someone's still on my side," Harry smiled as the pair began to make their way to the showers, their legs a little weak and unsteady after so much practicing. He hadn't considered the fact that he would feel drained after practicing. And with the task so soon on the horizon, Harry didn't really contend for keeping himself in proper shape.

"Are you kidding? After the hammering Hufflepuff gave us last year, I'll do anything to make sure that smug grin gets wiped of Diggory's face!" Katie laughed, clapping Harry on the back. Katie was still bitter from the Quidditch defeat the previous year, despite the dementor attack on Harry. Rounding the corner, Harry and Katie came into view of the showers only to be met with an incredibly annoying sight. Krum had obviously retreated into the boy's side of the shower block, followed by the swooning crowd of girls who were waiting not so patiently outside. They kept pushing different girls into the changing room, giggling as they almost sneak a peek at Krum before retreating swiftly.

"Damn… Don't really fancy fighting my way through them…" Harry sighed annoyed that he would probably have to go without or at least wait to get a shower. He could very well return to the common room like this considering just how much ridicule he was already under. It was at that point, Katie suggested something a little more risqué and interesting.

"Well… you could always just use the girl's? I don't mind," Katie smiled, trying her hardest not to blush at the prospect. Looking at Harry expectantly, she smiled, Harry quickly realising she was serious. The showers in the men's side were communal with one big open space with multiple heads making Harry assume that the women would be identical. And whilst Katie was a decidedly attractive girl, Harry wasn't exactly excited about the prospect of sharing showers, considering his proclivity to harden at the simple sight of a naked girl.

"Are… you sure?" Harry said, a little nervously. Despite his various forays into sexual exploration, Harry was still a little nervous. And being invited to shower with a hot naked girl was leading his mind to jump conclusions. However, unbeknownst to Harry, he wouldn't be shy and nervous for long.

"Yeah, but best be quick. Those girls see you going in and it'll be the end of your reputation at Hogwarts" Katie said, growing a little bolder and grabbing Harry's hand before dragging him quickly towards the girl's entrance. Peering around, they quickly made sure no one was looking before ducking inside. As the door swung open, the room slowly illuminated, sconces around the wall bursting into life. The bathroom was identical to the male counterpart. One wall was lined with metal lockers with the other side opening into the shower. From the entrance, you couldn't see directly into the showers, with the white tiled room being embedded into the wall.

"What about my stuff?" Harry asked, wondering if he'd eventually have to sneak over to the men's version to grab his clothing or whether he'd just have to make do with the sweaty stuff he was wearing. Propping his Firebolt up against the wall, he watched as Katie walked over to one of the lockers.

"The lockers are charmed to have your stuff in them whenever you open them. Works across both genders. Learnt that in my third year sneaking over to the boy's," Katie said, opening one locker to display her stuff, the frilly hem of a pair of pink lacy panties just visible to Harry. Closing the locker, she opened another revealing the identical locker full of her stuff. Dropping her broom, Katie began to casually strip without any shame or modesty, causing Harry to be a little startled.

"What were you doing sneaking over to the boy's?" Harry asked a little curious and worried about Katie's snooping. Worrying that he had even fewer secrets that he already did. Little did he know that Katie was already incredibly familiar with both his and Ginny's anatomy having spent a fair while watching them as they played with one another in the common room.

"Angelina and Alicia wanted a peek. I kind of did as well," Katie smiled, casually and shamelessly pulling her top over her head revealing her bra. With one swift movement, she unhooked the garment and dropped it into a pile on the floor, her breasts casually bouncing free. Harry didn't know exactly where to look as she stood in front of him slowly stripping. From what he could tell, any sexual tension between the two was only felt one way as Katie seemed to ignore any feeling of arousal from the situation. Harry's cock was already hard, pushing painfully against his trousers and his fears of being aroused around a naked friend were becoming a reality. For all intents and purposes, it appeared as if Katie was just wanting to shower, revealing her body as if it was nothing. As she hooked her fingers into the band of her trousers, she stopped, looking up at him, "Do you know about… witches?"

"Oh, yeah… You heard me with Rita, didn't you?" Harry answered, confused as to why she was asking. Katie was just playing the situation up, enjoying and revelling in Harry's awkwardness. She had every intention of at least trying to move on Harry, but she wanted to torment him a little before indulging herself. Being completely unashamed of her naked body was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you knew it was all witches," Katie said, dropping her trousers and kicking them off the end of her feet. Standing completely naked in-front of Harry, she crossed slowly over towards her locker, her soft penis bouncing alongside her. Much to Harry's surprise, from the small glimpse he got of her, she wasn't massively endowed. At least not nearly as much as Ginny, Luna and even Rita. She appeared comparatively smaller. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she smirked, saying, "Wouldn't want you to catch a glimpse and faint with fright."

Harry was a little confused about what exactly was happening. Katie seemed to be acting much like a boy would in the locker room. A little boisterous and very Locker-room talk. It was quite jarring. His starting experience with Ginny left him with the impression that a lot of girl were embarrassed about having people see them naked. Luna was the exception, but Harry passed that off as Luna being Luna. Katie stripping down and waving her private parts about like it was nothing, complete changed his perception and left him feeling a little out of place.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want that," Harry said, watching as she turned and walked swiftly towards the showers, her bum bouncing delectably along behind her. Standing there for a moment, confused as to what was happening, Harry contemplated his options. He could just leave, but that would be incredibly awkward. Deciding just to go for it, Harry tepidly began to remove his clothing, stripping down to his boxers. Debating whether or not he should go into the shower in his boxers, Harry decided against it, slipping the garment of his legs and letting his cock bouncing free and completely hard before slowly and a little nervously walking around and into the shower.

"Don't be nervous Harry. We've all seen naked people. I mean it's not like we're fucking. Just mates showering after Quidditch practice," Katie said as he shuffled into the shower. Her body was already glistening wet, her hair slick and sleek down her back, droplets of water rolling like beads over her creamy white flesh, dripping down from her erect and hardened nipples. As soon as she said that, she turned immediately back round a little quicker than she intended. Seeing Harry and his hardened cock (admittedly hidden poorly behind his hands) set a fire in her stomach as she felt the effect start to rise in her crotch.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry smiled, a little more amenable to the idea of showering with her. Turning on one of the shower heads, Harry began to slowly wash himself, having quickly grabbed his shower gel from a locker once he had stripped. Soaking his body seemed to soothe the aches in his body and as he slowly began to relax a little. At least more so than when he entered. Becoming quickly more comfortable around Katie whilst naked, Harry slowly felt his bones begin to untense. That was until Katie opened her mouth again.

"Could you do my back?" Katie asked, knowing exactly what effect such a promiscuously innocent question would have on Harry. Turning her back to Harry, she swept her hair over her shoulder, revealing the toned, pale flesh of her back, rolling down into her surprisingly plump bum. Harry didn't know why it surprised him, but considering how flowing and loose their Quidditch robes were, it wasn't hard to imagine he never got a good view. Although Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed such a delectable behind when she was dressed in jeans or casual clothing. Nodding, dutifully, Harry slowly began to approach her from behind, carefully conscious of his exposed hardened cock. Katie offered him her bar of soap and turned away, subtly pushing her bum out behind her, accentuating the perfect roundness of her butt.

Gently rubbing the soap across her back, Harry quickly worked up a slick lather that slowly moved down to her bum, coating it in a thin soapy layer. Breathing deeply, Harry pulled the soap away and began to use his hands to spread the soap across her back, the touch of her soft skin giving him pause. The simple unexpected graze caused Katie to shiver slightly before smiling, enjoying the touch of his hands on her back. Even though she was naked, Harry still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Easily being the most attractive member of the Quidditch team (though that wasn't saying much considering the two other lovely ladies), Katie had always been gorgeous in Harry's eyes. Even now, with her naked, he still found that cute and impish smile the most arousing part of her. Although his cock would wholeheartedly disagree. She was remarkably toned, even muscular in areas. Her muscles were more apparent when flexing, but even when relaxed she had a gorgeous sharpness to her body that looked simply divine when compared with the round and plump curves of her bum, breasts and hips.

Losing himself in the moment, Harry lost track of himself. Stepping a little too far forwards, Harry's heart stopped as he felt the tip of his hardened cock bounce softly against her arse, the head of his cock leaving a smear of pre-cum on her soft skin. Quickly stepping back and dropping the soap, Harry almost slipped, but managed to steady himself, his face blushing incredibly red.

"A little excited, Harry?" Katie chuckled, biting her lip as she turned around, showing off her equally hard shaft just as shamelessly as she displayed the rest of her body. Giggling slightly, she wiped her bum clean and picked up the soap, revelling ever so slightly in Harry's uncomfortableness, "I'd be lying if I wasn't the same."

"Sorry," Harry said, swiftly turning away much to Katie's annoyance. It wasn't that she was angry he wasn't jumping her and bending her over as she secretly wished, but that he seemed to shy away from the simple act of looking at a naked body. Sure, it was a woman's body and a friend's, but that didn't mean he should be embarrassed. Especially not in the company of friends. Taking his embarrassment, a little personally, she popped the soap up on a ledge and walked slightly towards him.

"No, it's natural. You see a naked girl, you get hard. I see a naked guy, or girl for that matter, I get hard. It's life," Katie said, explaining just how she saw it. They were friends and it was natural to have their bodies react in such a way. It wasn't that she was angry at Harry, just that she thought it was an important note to make.

"I guess. Yeah, you're right," Harry said, turning towards her, a smile on his face and the air of uncomfortable nature bleeding away. Looking at Katie, he was met with a grin as she gently reached out and punched him on the shoulder, cementing his view of her as simply a teammate. It didn't matter that she was a woman, there was no reason to be so rigid and tense in her presence. It emboldened him a little, giving him a tepid confidence.

"Yeah. You can look at me and get aroused and I can look at you and get aroused. It's natural. It only gets complicated if we were to act on it, you know. Start touching…" Katie said, emboldened by the moment and reaching forward to wrap her hand around his cock, only to swiftly retract it, the shy and impish side of her taking over as she retreated to her side of the shower, "No, sorry. That was too far. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. It's alright," Harry said swiftly, giving her pause and causing her to turn back towards him expectantly. Realising that she was expecting him to say something profound and meaningful to justify her rather abrupt and swift fondle of his cock, Harry stammered out, "We're friends."

"Doesn't mean we should be fuck," Katie said, leaning against the side of the shower, lifting her leg to hide her cock from Harry's view. Harry turned to face her fully, his cock entirely exposed for Katie to see, fall hard against his thigh as he looked at her.

"No… but… You're hard. I wouldn't feel right leaving you like that considering you can't relieve yourself. I could… give a hand," Harry said, growing bolder, much to Katie's excitement, her face beaming as he suggested what he was suggesting, "You know as friends. I couldn't rightly have you walking to Gryffindor Tower like that."

"No?" Katie said, a smirk on her face as she inched herself closer and closer towards Harry, opening herself up a little bit more, her cock coming back into view as for the first time since they walked in, the pair were looking directly at one another fully and without embarrassment. The pair shuffled back and forth on their feet, a little unsure as to who should move next, admiring each other's bodies. Quidditch had done them both some good, with both of them having the beginning hints of a six pack on their stomach. Harry's cock was longer and thicker than Katie's, but Katie was fonder of being the bottom incidentally. Finally, the silence was broken by Katie who murmured, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, a little less excitedly than Katie hoped, causing her to look at him a little confused. His eyes were fixated on her cock, more specifically the shaven crotch, a sight he hadn't yet seen and was a little enthralled with.

"Yeah? Not so enthused?" Katie smiled, cocking her hips and offering him a wry smirk. Slowly inching closer to Harry, she ran her hand along his arm, gently stroking his skin, the simple touch bringing goosebumps to Harry's skin, water cascading down over his shoulders.

"It's just… I've not seen one that's shaven like that," Harry answered honestly as her cock bounced closer to his, their heads gently grazing one another, the fleeting touch enough to make the pair moan soft, before chuckling in unison, the situation getting the best of them.

"Really? I find it easier this way. Stuff doesn't get in the way," Katie smiled, her hand dropping to her own shaft, pulling it out of the way to display her freshly shaven cock. Letting her cock fall back into place, she looked up at Harry and asked boldly, "Would you like me to… shave you?"

Nodding, Harry was a little taken aback by the idea but wasn't liable to deny such an offer. Katie smiled and swiftly crossed over to her locker, grabbing her bag of shaving equipment. Normally, she would use magic to shave herself, but doing that for Harry would deny her the opportunity to get up and close with Harry, although she was confident they would be getting very personal very soon. Walking swiftly back over to Harry, she sank down onto her knees in front of Harry's cock before opening the small shaving bag.

Taking some shaving foam, Katie made sure to cover the entirety of his crotch with the white foam, tenderly manoeuvring around it cock. Breathing deeply, she then began to massage his balls, coating them in a thin layer and eliciting a moan of approval from Harry. Once he was sufficiently cover, she began to shave him, using her razor to delicately make her way across his crotch, leaving him cleanly and freshly shaven. As she continued, she delicately wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling it different directions to get the effect she need. Finally, she moved to his balls, making special effort to keep everything clean and even. Harry was stifling moans as she tenderly moved his cock and balls around, trying his best not to look like he was enjoying it all though that was Katie's primary purpose. As she finished up, she cleaned him off, wiping away excess and admiring it.

"Perfect… Now when I do this…" Katie said admiring her work before holding his cock steady. Leaning in, Katie parted her lips and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Moaning at the taste, Katie flooded his cock with gentle orgasmic vibrations, causing Harry to moan alongside. Surprised by her sudden movement, Harry watched as she swiftly plunged her lips down his shaft, swallowing every single inch of his cock and pressing her plump lips against the base of his cock. Flexing her throat, Katie swiftly pulled her mouth back up his shaft and plucked her lips from his cock before letting her hand start to jerk him steadily, "It doesn't get in my nose."

Moaning as Katie continued to jerk him off, Harry reclined against the wall of the shower, letting the shower head douse him liberally with water, making her hand movements slicker and more pleasurable. Biting her lip, Katie grabbed a small hair band from her shaving bag and tied her hair back in a ponytail to make the next part easier. Having warmed up her throat, she was confident her mouth could take a little more forceful persuasion.

"You know… I saw you and Ginny in the common room that one time. It was super-hot. You very sensual with her. Nice and slow," Katie purred, revealing herself to Harry, having watched them play with each other a few weeks ago. Biting her lip as she jerked Harry off, she finished, "I don't like it nice and slow. I like rough… Don't treat me like your ginger princess. Treat me good and proper…"

Opening he mouth once more, Katie took his cock into her mouth and pulled her hands away. Bobbing her head up and down a few times, she eventually plunged her lips down and along his shaft, submerging his entire cock in her warm, tight and flexing throat. Moaning in response to the delicious pleasure coursing through his cock, Harry felt Katie begin to tease him with her throat, tightening and contracting the muscles in her neck to play with and please his cock. Her hand gently squeezed his balls before falling down to her own body, finding their familiar places. One hand found her cock and the other found her arse, gently beginning to play and probe her tight behind in preparation for what she hoped would be a furious fucking.

Catching onto her intentions, Harry slowly wrapped his hand around her ponytail, taking her head firmly into his control. Grinning inside, Katie waited for him to start to use her throat as if it were just a toy at his disposal. Closing her eyes and breathing through her nose, she felt a gentle tug as her hair was pulled upwards. Fighting his grip, she waited for him to proper pull her head upwards and as she felt herself slowly lose control of her mouth, she waited to relish the erotic pleasure she would be feeling. Pulling her lips back along his own cock, Harry looked down at her for some form of conformation, but got none back. Instead of shying away, he embraced it and as he drew her head back up to the tip of his cock, he used his grip to slam her throat back down on his cock, causing her to gag and splutter slightly at the sudden forceful push.

Harry's conformation came in the form of a deep lusty moan that reverberated along his cock, but he was so engrossed in pleasure that he failed to register it as such, instead beginning to move her mouth up and down his cock as if it were him jerking himself off. Having control over Katie's throat was incredibly satisfying as he began to fuck her throat with his cock, sliding her lips up and down his shaft slowly at first, but with a growing fervour. Grunting as he tugged her hair back and forth, Harry felt saliva start to dribble and pour down his cock, Katie being unable to swallow it with his constant throat fucking.

Wrapping both his hands around Katie's ponytail, he held her head in place, instead opting to thrust into her mouth instead of moving her mouth. A little annoyed that he wasn't being as rough as before with her, Katie was quickly quietened as he slammed his hips into her mouth, his cock plunging deeper into her throat than before, his balls slapping audibly against her wet, saliva slick chin. Holding her throat in place, Harry (consumed by pleasure) began to fuck hard and fast into her soft wet throat, pounding her mouth as if it were her arse, his balls slapping loudly and rhythmically against her chin, the soft supple gargling sounds of her throat being invaded time and time again filled the room.

Katie's hand was speeding back and forth across her own cock, the pleasure causing her to moan around Harry's cock whenever it briefly filled her throat before retreating and doing so again. Her other hand peeled her arse cheeks apart and was slowly easing two fingers in and out of her water soaked behind. Grunting as he began to tire from the fucking, Harry grabbed Katie by the hair pulled her over to the wall, her throat still full of his cock. Pushing her back against the wall, Harry used the wall to fuck against, pinning her head between his cock and the tiled surface allowing him to speed up.

The new position angled her throat upwards allowing him to sink his hips downwards and slip his cock deeper into her clutching spasming throat. Katie had a fetish for being submissive and Harry was giving her immense relief when it came to her kink. Having his cock slam in and out of her throat without her control was making her cock twitch with anticipation. The pain of having her head pushed against the wall with each deep powerful thrust was also sparking a deep fetish inside her, a fetish for pain which would be deliciously explore in only a moment.

Pulling his cock out of her throat, Harry watched as she gasped for air, saliva dribbling out of her mouth. Imbued by a brilliant confidence and the fact that Katie wasn't objecting, Harry quickly grabbed her, giving her nearly no time to adjust. Wrenching her to her feet, he pressed her roughly against the wall, her cheek pushed against the tiles. Crouching down behind her delightfully attractive bum, Harry sharply spanked her, watching with eager eyes as bright red handprints grew on her butt cheeks.

"Oh, spank me! I've been a naughty girl," Katie moaned, savouring the sharp pain that rose from the burning red handprint on her plump, pale skin. Harry felt his cock twinge in arousal from Katie's sultry words and he gladly indulged, her lifting his hands and striking her painfully once again. Where other girls would gasp and groan in pain, Katie moaned lustily, the pain being a delicious kink of hers.

Spanking her sharply once more, Harry instead of peeling hands away to do so again, peeled her cheeks apart, revealing her tight, constricted asshole. Before she could realise his intentions, she felt it. His tongue lunged straight for her hole running circles around her rosebud. Moaning even louder from the attention, Katie pushed her arse back, hoping his tongue would pierce her hole. However, Harry had other ideas. Refraining from diving deep into her ass, Harry instead teased her, prodding her hole and toying her with the idea of his tongue wriggling deep inside her delectable hole. Taunting her for another moment, his sudden push inside her bum was accentuated by his loudest and sharpest slap, eliciting a squeal of pleasured pain from Katie as her arse ran red raw.

Massaging her cheeks whilst his tongue pushed inside, Harry began to explore her tight hole, his tongue nestled in the crook of her arse. Letting her cheeks fall back in place, almost smothering him, Harry rose his hands once more and spanked her hard. The sharp slap caused her hole to tighten around his tongue, pulling him deeper and deeper into her ass. Katie has a soft spot for oral when it came to someone giving it to her arse. She rarely indulged in proper lube and instead preferred the rougher and rawer experience of simple saliva. Not only did it make the administering of the natural lubrication incredibly fun, but saliva also gave that initial penetration a little edge.

Bring one of his hands to her asshole, Harry gently slid one of his fingers into her hole alongside his tongue, spreading her hole wider to accommodate his cock, something which Harry didn't need to do considering Katie's endeavours with Angelina and Alicia. Moaning at the intrusion, Katie once more squealed as Harry's free hand spanked her painfully. A second finger quickly entered her with ease, followed by a third convincing Harry that Katie was more than adept at taking cock. Dribbling a last bit of saliva into her arse and using his tongue make sure it was spread evenly, Harry pulled away and stood up behind her, flopping his cock down between her cheeks.

"Fuck me good and proper. None of this slow and sensual shit. I want a good hard f…" Harry placed the tip of his cock against Katie's tight arsehole listening as she begged him to fuck her hard and fast. Before she could finish, Harry forced himself forwards, her well used arse giving his cock access with ease. Plunging his entire shaft inside her, Harry revelled in the delicious sound of his hips colliding with her bum. Moaning loudly, from the immediate penetration, Katie finished her sentence with a deeply pleasured groan, "uck…"

Normally Harry would wait a moment and allow Katie to adjust to the rather sudden and massive intrusion. Little did he know, she was used to far more sizable shafts plundering her rear entrance. However, he decided that Katie wasn't that type of girl and whilst she would have been adjusting to his cock slamming into her arse, Harry pulled his shaft backwards until only the tip remained inside her tight flexing arsehole before hammering home once again, causing her to gasp and squeal in pleasure, the words 'yes' pouring from her mouth each time he slammed his cock all the way back inside her.

Pinned against the wall, Katie kept pushed her arse back into Harry's powerful thrusts, forcing his cock deeper inside her plump behind. The room filled with the slapping sound of his balls against hers as well the audible ripple of her arse jiggling. The sight of him bum shaking with each thrust was enough to turn Harry's attention back to the bubble butt before him. As he slammed forwards again, he raised both his hands and once again sharply spanked Katie's behind. Feeling her legs almost fall out from beneath her, Katie clung desperately to the wall, her ramblings, moans and general mutterings becoming louder and louder with each powerful fuck.

Speeding up, Harry found his rhythm, his body starting to ache from the fury of his fucking. His mind overthrew his body, speeding his movements up as a thin layer of sweat formed over both Katie and Harry despite the constant plume of water from the shower above. Katie was trying to keep her mind focused as she relished the sensation of having arse pounded. Despite her and Angelina's many forays into sexual exploration, she found Angelina was far too protective to properly fuck her despite her proclivity for doing so with the twins. So, Katie had to watch as the twins got speared again and again at a delicious pace knowing that she would never experience such a sensation from Angelina. But now Harry was fulfilling her erotic fantasies.

Hammering back and forth, Harry began to spank her multiple times at once. Every now and again, he'd unload a series of quick sharp slams onto her arse, her skin turning redder and redder with each slap, almost blistering as he continued his attentions. His cock was in an amazing state of pleasure as he sank back and forth into her arse. It wasn't the tightest, considering her past indulgences, but the speed and fervour at which he could fuck her was unbelievable. He could squeeze five thrusts into the time that it would take to do one thrust into a tighter arsehole, leaving Harry in pleasure heaven. He didn't even consider how Ginny would feel about this, despite her past musing on the idea of multiple partners.

Moaning in unison, the Katie began to slip, her legs weakening from the rather potent attention Harry was giving her. Pulling her hips back onto his cock, Harry didn't really begin to notice, but Katie did. Clinging to the wall, she just managed to drop a hand down to her cock to relieve the pleasure that was building there. Jerking her hand back and forth, she felt herself about to cum. Jerking herself furiously, she spurted several long strands of cum down and across the floor, her orgasm getting swiftly washed away into the drain. Harry didn't even notice, only feeling her arse clench slightly before turning back to normal. Katie had half the heart to tell him to stop so she could recover, but decided the pleasure was too great for either of them to stop.

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Talk dirty to me baby…" Katie begged as Harry began to speed up, lifting his hands to spank her again and again, watching her creamy pale ass turn a delectable ruby red. Rubbing his hands across her behind, Harry sank his cock into her arse entirely, simply enjoying the slower pace for a moment before speeding up once again, crashing his hips back and forth, the sweet echoing sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the shower. Not even the pouring water of the showers could drown it out.

"Oh yeah, you filthy Quidditch slut…" Harry moaned, reaching forwards and grabbing Katie's ponytail, jerking it sharply backwards, causing her to grunt in pain, a pleasure delirious grin on her face as she enjoyed being destroyed by Harry's more rough treatment. Despite the pleasure, Harry found being more dominant and leading the sex incredibly freeing and enjoyable. And hearing Katie's whorish moans in response to Harry's rougher approach spurred him on.

"I'm your Quidditch slut!" Katie squealed as Harry slammed one last time into her arse. Pulling his cock out of her arse, Harry quickly turned Katie around to face him. Unsure as to what he was doing, Katie simply let herself get moved around by him and was ecstatic when she learned what he had planned. Hooking his hands underneath her thighs, Harry lifted her up in the air, pinning the smaller girl against the wall of the shower with his body. Instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, she let Harry lower her body, impaling her loosened arse on his cock in one swift movement, his cock quickly being lodged all the way inside Katie once more.

Starting to hammer his cock in and out of her, Harry groped her bum cheeks spreading them wider to give his cock more access, getting deeper into her unbelievable arse. Katie buried her head into his shoulder, biting her lip as she clung to his muscular form. Her legs were starting to go limp and slip a bit, but Harry's hands grabbed her and held her in place. The pleasure and pain coursing through her body was making her a little delirious as she focussed on remaining conscious her ass getting pounded again and again. Her cock was pinned between their stomachs with each powerful thrust pushing it upwards, milking more and more pre-cum out of her cock and onto Harry and hers belly.

Each slap of his balls against her flesh was enunciated by moans and groans from both of them. Katie's were muffled as she groaned into Harry's neck, but Harry's began to fill the room, his moans echoing. The sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh filled the shower, the water still pouring down over their steamy, sweaty bodies. Pulling her head away from Harry's neck, she rested her forehead against Harry's looking into his eyes as pleasure surged through both their bodies. Swept away with the moment, she leant in and captured his lips with her own, pressing her lips firmly and passionately against his. Returning the favour, Harry battle her, his tongue demanding dominance and batting hers out of the way.

This was enough for Katie, her cock spurting cum across their bellies as Harry continued to slam into her. Each thrust milked more cum from her cock and as she ran dry, each pound made her cock sing with incredibly sensitive pleasure that was borderline painful. Harry was nearing his end and as Katie pulled her lips away to moan in tandem with her orgasm, he felt his cock on the edge. Pulling his shaft out of her arse, he dropped her to the floor, her legs crumbling leaving her sitting on painfully pleasured arse. Jerking his own cock furiously, he unloaded strand of cum after strand of cum over her water glistened face, plastering her with cum. Looking down, he savoured the sight before the water began to wash it away and Katie eagerly swallowed that which she could.

"Not bad Harry… Not fucking bad…" Katie laughed, staggering to her feet and wincing ever so slightly. Her bum ached from Harry's rather brusque ministrations. Adjusting her position in order to mitigate the pain, she chuckled, savouring the slight pain, "Yeah, I'm gonna feel that for a couple days."

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have been so rough," Harry chuckled as Katie leant on the wall to steady her uncertain footing.

"No. When I say rough, I want rough," Katie smiled, taking the hair band out of her hair and soaking herself in the water. Glancing back at Harry shared a look, "I'm gonna wash up… I'll see you in the common room? Thanks Harry. That meant a lot to me…"

"Me too…" Harry said, his heart fluttering briefly as his mind forgot about Ginny, simply savouring the moment of high school romance. There was something about that encounter that was a little more real. He found himself being a little bit more open with her and vice versa. Not that he was acting around Ginny, but it simply felt like he and Katie had an understanding as to what they each wanted.

"Hey, if you ever get tired of that slow and sensual stuff," Katie smiled, looking over her shoulder and sticking her still red raw bum out towards him. Reaching around, she gently spanked herself before winking at Harry, before saying, "You know where to come…"

 **Author's Note: What did you guys think of that? I hope you enjoyed it! It was very interesting to have Harry taking the lead and I thought who better for him to do that with than the delectable Katie. I love her, and I really adore her as a character at least in the context of this story. I think it's an interesting dynamic to have her being such a submissive character sexually, whilst not being a timid submissive weakling as a person. It's really fun to write someone like that and I think it's easily one of my favourite chapters.**

 **Also, I am aware that I borrowed the locker charm idea from Futadom and his story 'Harry Potter Futanari Oneshots' but it was the only way I figured that made sense. Also, if you like this story and haven't read Futadom's story then you really must. It's very good and actually what inspired me to start this story.**

 **Would love to know what you guys think though! I hopefully want to include Katie a little bit more, but entirely up to you guy's feedback. Let me know through a review or even PM. And remember to vote in the poll for who you want Tonks paired with in the One-shot.**

 **The next chapter is an interesting one to say the least. It's finally time for the first task and the Champions try to squeeze in a little relief before the big show. Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 16: The First Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a horror story to tell you about this chapter. Normally, I piece together the chapter over a weeks' time, hence weekly updates. I usually plan and write up a brief summary of events on one day and start writing the next. I'll spare you the details of my writing plan. However, the day after I uploaded the last chapter, my computer broke down and I was almost entirely certain that I wouldn't be able to update the story in a weeks' time. I know ironic considering the last chapter was the chapter in which I announced a fixed weekly update plan. The irony is strong with this one.**

 **However, luckily, I managed to fix my computer. On Saturday… Saturday evening… Giving me Sunday and the majority of Monday to write this chapter. A chapter that is comparatively longer than the others… I've been at this non-stop for a fair while because I wanted to stick to my plan. And I managed it. With twenty minutes left of Monday. I hope to all hell that it's worth it. Please show this chapter some love if you enjoyed it. After the effort I put into to get it done, some feedback would be well and truly appreciated. More so than most… And the next chapter will be a little shorter, because I don't want to burn myself out. Please let me know if you like it!**

 **Anyway, this chapter features the First Task, at least all the champions in the champions tents trying to squeeze in some last minute 'preparation'. It also features the return of a much-desired pairing. Please do enjoy and let me know what you think. It really means a lot to get so much great feedback after putting a lot of effort into chapters. Even the smallest bits are really appreciated. And if you want to chat about the story with me, please feel free to PM me. Honestly, I'll talk to anyone! I really appreciate it all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The First Task

"I like it…" Ginny smiled, tracing her fingers softly over Harry's neatly shaven cock. They were in the Champion's tent for the First Task, laying in the bed that was provided, curtains drawn. Naturally, to steel Harry's nerves, Ginny suggested they were naked and naturally, Harry complied. Barty Crouch had already explained the task to the Champions, Ginny keeping herself hidden behind the curtains so as she could help calm Harry afterwards. Instead of giving the task away almost instantly by having Cedric's dragon waiting in the arena already, they decided they would move them after announcing the task allowing the Champions time to prepare themselves. But none of them had any intentions of preparing in any meaningful way as every single Champion was hardly alone with their thoughts. Ginny then asked nonchalantly, "And Katie did this?"

"Yeah. you don't mind?" Harry asked, wanting to reaffirm Ginny's position on It all. He explained his encounter with Katie to Ginny almost immediately after it happened in the interest of full disclosure. If the roles were reversed, Harry would want to know about the people Ginny was ploughing on the side and she was kind enough not only to tell him about such endeavours but invite him to do so himself with her fuckbuddy.

"No, I was thinking about shaving myself. It looks good," Ginny grinned, pulling his cock in different directions to admire the impressively neat and tender job that Katie did. Even his balls were nicely shaven, each one hairless and admittedly beautiful in Ginny's sex infused mind.

"Not that. About Katie?" Harry clarified, rolling his eyes as he did so. Looking into his eyes, Ginny sighed, thinking for a moment. There was a part of her that wanted to be bothered by it, but she just couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. What she and Harry had was special and in Ginny's mind, the act of sex had become routine. A pleasurable, extremely interesting routine. But it didn't really matter to her who he had sex with or who she had sex with for that matter as long as she and Harry still had that unique, fluffy dynamic.

"No. I mean, I fuck Luna. And as long it's me cuddling up to in bed at the end of the day, I don't mind. It's me here and not her, right?" she smiled in response wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her soft breasts against his chest. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against his, her leg intertwining with his as her cock was pressed snugly against his thigh.

"Very true. It's you I love," Harry smiled, returning the kiss and pulling her passionately towards him. Those words had become so easy and comfortable to say. The pair had spent a lot less time together, dodging Ron to make sure he didn't catch onto their relationship. Trying to minimise their nights in their special corridor, the pair instead opted to use breaks between classes to get their rocks off, even going so far as to coordinate with Luna for another threesome.

"Right, you're going to up soon and I'd reckon this would get in the way when you're flying," Ginny smirked, rolling on top of him and sitting astride his cock. Her hands held his shaft in place, gently jerking him off, eliciting soft moans from Harry's lips as he looked up at the gorgeous redhead that was waiting to impale herself on his freshly shaven cock. "Time, I took care of it."

Dribbling a mouthful of spit into her hand, she jerked his cock steadily, making sure to coat the entire length in saliva, jerking it to a perfect lubed shimmer. Spitting into her hand once more, Ginny massaged the lube against her asshole, dipping a finger inside herself to make sure she was sufficiently lubricated before finally mounting Harry's cock. Lifting her hips, she pushed his cock against her hole and gently began to shift her hips up and down until she found the right angle and felt his cock slowly spear her on its tip. Starting of slowly at first, she let his cock carve its way softly through her arse, letting gravity do most of the work as she slid down his shaft, savouring each delicious inch that spread her hole pleasurably.

Resting his hands on her hips, Harry began to pull her down, craving the warm tightness of her arse, moaning as he felt his entire shaft submerge itself inside her bum. Resting her bum against his legs, his balls pressing against her smooth behind, Ginny gasped. She had become incredibly familiar with his cock and could take his shaft inside her with ease, but every now and again, the angle or sudden intrusion would catch her of guard, causing her to gasp. Harry calmed her almost instantly with a soft squeeze on her breast, his thumb rubbing gently over her nipple and bringing moans back to her lips.

Starting to bounce up and down on his cock, Ginny developed a slow and steady rhythm, sliding up and down calmly and softly. Biting her lip, she began to moan, savouring just how it felt to have his cock slide back and forth inside her. Harry's eyes rolled closed as he let his girlfriend rise and fall above him, her arse slowly plunging up and down on his shaft, his balls slapping against her soft, glistening butt. As Ginny lifted her hips, steadying herself by planting her hands-on Harry's chest, Harry began to pull her back down, spearing her arse on his cock, growing firmer and firmer with each slow bounce until Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey! Not so rough!" Ginny said as Harry's hands began to grow a little rougher, an unanticipated side effect from his rather fervent encounter with Katie. Instead of gently guiding her arse down on his shaft, he began to sharply pull her onto his cock, the sudden speed causing Ginny to wince. Apologising, Harry returned to his previous ministrations, gently guiding her up and down his cock and before long the pair were moaning in unison once again, their cock and arse emanating delicious pleasure.

Reaching forwards, Harry wrapped his hand around Ginny's cock, collecting some pre-cum in his palm before starting to jerk her off and milk more and more moans from the young girl's mouth. Jerking his hand swiftly along her cock, Harry spurred Ginny on considerably, the added pleasure giving her the additional push to start slamming her arse down on Harry's cock a little harder despite previously chastising Harry for urging her along that path. Of her own volition, the harder pace brought her more pleasure causing her moan louder and louder, her cock teetering on the edge of exploding in Harry's hands, much the same as Harry's was about to unleash deep inside Ginny's asshole.

Harry was the first to cum, his cock spurting deep inside Ginny's ass as she slammed her hips down one last time, his cock erupting pleasurably as she did so. The sensation of his cum filling her arse was also what set her own cock off as well. Harry's hand sped faster along his shaft until she came, his hand making careful attention to milk every last drop of cum out of Ginny's cock and onto her stomach as her arse did the same with his cock. As their orgasms both subsided, Ginny fell forwards, pressing her tits against Harry's chest, waiting for his cock to soften just enough so that it popped out of her asshole of its own accord, satisfyingly slumping against her bum in doing so. As soon as that happened, Ginny rolled off of Harry and strode over to the curtains, hoping that she was correct in her assumption that the pair had plenty more time on their hands and that a round two was both viable and definite.

"Cedric hasn't even begun yet… We have some time," Ginny smiled, glancing out of the curtains and across to Cedric's. Unlike Harry and Ginny, Cedric had forgotten to draw his curtains over, meaning that his pre-task warm up was in full view. Reclining back on his bed, Cedric was relishing a treat from Cho. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, his moans growing louder and louder as he savoured Cho's illusive blowjob. The sight of the frankly gorgeous Asian beauty slurping at his cock, her nude body in full view was enough to get Ginny's cock hard once more. And as she turned back to Harry, she gently began to stroke herself off, before purring, "Up for round two?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bobbing her head slowly up and down Cedric's cock, Cho focussed on the movements her tongue was making. Not pushing for depth, she instead allowed her tongue to dance delicately around Cedric's shaft, giving him immense amounts of pleasure without having to strain her throat uncomfortably. Keeping just the tip inside her mouth, she let her tongue curve around the head of his cock, tracing along the most pleasurable portion of his dick before dropping her lips a couple inches down his shaft, bobbing up and down a few times before returning to her skilled tongue action. Despite the pleasure she was providing and the steady movement of her hand up and down the rest of his shaft, Cedric still had that gnawing desire for deeper pleasure.

"My god Cho…" Cedric moaned, bringing his hand up to rest of Cho's head, gently pushing her down, not that she needed any encouragement. Reaching up, she batted his hand away, preferring instead to force herself to gulp down his cock. She was a dominant when it came to most situations, meaning that she rarely sank to her knees, instead opting to have Cedric down there slurping on her own cock. But considering the special day, she thought it best to treat him and keep him in good shape for the task. As soon as he finished however, she had big plans for that boy and his delectable, pert behind.

"There's a reason I don't give blowjobs often," Cho purred, plucking her lips away from Cedric's cock long enough to murmur those words before quickly plunging her throat back down on his shaft. She had an adept ability at oral, more than most. Whilst depth and deepthroating weren't exactly a specialty (although she was relatively good in that respect as well) her ability to use her tongue to reach all the most sensitive parts of her partners cock. And the more time she had to familiarise herself with a cock, the better she was. Such skills were garnered in her past year, when she became unable to get herself off. Frequenting the school gloryhole whenever Marietta was unavailable, Cho quickly picked up a few things from her many anonymous partners.

"You like receiving them a lot," Cedric chuckled, before his words failed him. Dropping her lips down his shaft, she swept her tongue around his shaft, her hand gently massaging his balls. The sensation was enough to push Cedric easily into orgasm, his cock spasming and spurting strands of cum down her throat. Normally, she wasn't one for swallowing, but didn't really fancy leaving any trace of their elicit endeavours spat onto the floor. That and she didn't like the option of having Cedric cover her in cum. Swallowing every bit of cum, Cho began to feel him deflate in her mouth and gently popped his dick out of her lips and stowing it away in his pants.

"That's because…" Cho began, reaching over to the bedside table and plucking her favourite bottle of Firewhisky from it. Uncorking the top, she offered it to Cedric as a bit of Dutch courage. She was always conflicted about dosing him with the Suggestibility potion, but every time she considered stopping, she was plagued with the insecure notion that he wouldn't want her afterwards. That the only thing keeping them together was the potion. She was in too deep to simply stop and kept up the subtle offerings every now and again. Setting the bottle aside, she finished her sentence with a sultry grin, "You just love giving them."

"You bet," Cedric smiled, his words coerced by the potions effects. It was true. He did enjoy his sexual forays with Cho, especially the oral, but it wasn't the kind of thing he would admit so readily. At least not in his own mind. And yet he felt such a compelling urge to do so when provoked. It was a bizarre sensation.

"Why don't you take care of me then. You have time…" Cho smiled, rising to her feet, her hand jerking her cock steadily off, producing a bead of pre-cum from the tip. Nodding, Cedric leant forwards, kissing her tip softly and causing Cho to bite her lip in anticipation. Parting his lips, he took her head into his mouth and as a result quickly felt her hand wrap around the back of his head, gently coercing him deeper and deeper. Sliding his lips downwards, he quickly met his limit at around half her shaft. Unlike his female counterpart, he was decidedly an amateur when it came to sex despite people fawning over him. His first sexual experience was with Cho at the start of the year only hours after they first started talking. He just found himself swept swiftly away, with it all feeling so perfect.

Cedric may have reached his limit, but Cho was not so easily dissuaded from pursuing deeper pleasures. Resting both her hands-on Cedric's head, she held him in place and swiftly and powerfully thrusted forwards. Cedric's throat couldn't resist the sudden push giving away to his cock as it had done so many times before. Despite the frequency at which Cedric found himself in this position, it never became that much easier for him to deal with having such a thick and bulbous shaft lodged deep in his throat. Cho, however, revelled in the pleasure of his tight, clutching throat, spasming and clenching around her shaft. Savouring the sensations of being buried all the way in his throat, Cho began to gently pound in and out of his mouth, holding his head in place to get deeper and deeper.

"Cedric, you are up!" a voice bellowed from outside of the tent, causing Cedric to push against Cho's steady grip and free himself of her cock. Both of them were disappointed by the sudden announcement, but he was hesitant to just continue and forfeit the entire task. Quickly rising to his feet, he checked himself in his mirror, making sure he was presentable before apologising to Cho profusely, "I'm really sorry, I have to go."

"It's alright. Just be ready to bend over when you get back," Cho smirked, reclining on the bed and jerking herself off. She could still elicit pleasure from herself, just not the divine relief of being able to cum. Although, she found it deceptively tricky to cum even with a helping hand, often taking a little bit longer than most to relieve her load. Jerking herself off, she began to writhe on the bed, unwittingly performing for two keen watchers across the way. Ginny and Harry were peering through the curtain, their hands on the others cock, moaning at the sight. However, the swiftly retreated to 'prepare' once again, leaving Cho to enjoy herself for the time being.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next door to Ginny and Harry's portion of the tent was the delectable French Champion's quarters. Just like her fellow Champions, Fleur had opted for a more tender pre-task warm-up instead opting to squeeze in a few more minutes with her sister instead of actual worthwhile preparation. That wasn't to say that Fleur wasn't pushing herself physically to prepare for her dragon as she and Gabrielle had opted for a rather creative and somewhat straining position for their quickie. More uncomfortable for Fleur rather than Gabrielle.

Fleur was stood in the middle of her room, with Gabrielle's body pinned closely to hers. Only the younger, considerably lighter girl was upside down her legs hooked around Fleur's neck, pulling the older girl's mouth towards her cock. Wrapping her arms around Gabrielle's waist, Fleur kept her pinned to her body with relative ease her surprising degree of strength helping to keep herself steady. Opting to also wrap her arms around her sister's waist, Gabrielle felt secure enough that she was eagerly and lavishly sliding her mouth up and down Fleur's cock, carefully tending to her sister's rather large problem so that she would be able to aptly complete the task without such a heavy and pleasurable encumbrance.

Wrapping her lips once more around Gabrielle's cock, Fleur began to bob her head up and down the shaft, craning her neck ever so slightly to get her lips across the last parts of the young girl's shaft. Gabrielle's head was swimming in delicious pleasure. More so than normal. The upside-down position had blood rushing to her head, amplifying the pleasure that her cock was feeling as her senses were assaulted. She was starting to feel a little dizzy, but diligently kept her mouth deepthroating Fleur's shaft to ensure her sister continued her religiously delicate treatment of her own cock. Moans escaped from Gabrielle's mouth, vibrating along Fleur's cock and causing her knees to quiver slightly. Fleur didn't know what it was, but something about the situation was making her even more sensitive. Perhaps it was the unique position that had made her more horny than usual or perhaps it was nerves for the task ahead, but every burst of pleasure that coursed through her body seem so much more divine than normal.

The two sisters easily deepthroated one another, the pleasure of their sixty-nine amplified by their unique position spurring the pair to frantically pleasure the other in hopes of their sibling returning the favour. Which they eagerly did. Reaching one of her hands up to Gabrielle's bum, Fleur began to sharply spank the young girl causing her to squeal around Fleur's cock, dribbling saliva along her shaft which swiftly dribbled down onto the floor. The sharp pain however plunged Gabrielle's body into even deeper pleasure milking a multitude of pleasured and guttural moans from the young girl's mouth as she started to choke on Fleur's delectable cock.

Sinking her hips slightly, Fleur adjusted her position and began to gently thrust forwards, her cock pushing deeper into Gabrielle's throat. The fresh position rendered the young girl's throat even tighter resulting in her gagging and spluttering around the base of the older girl's cock despite her inherent skill in deepthroating the shaft normally. The pleasure was brilliant for Fleur as each thrust swarmed her cock with an even tighter throat to fuck and play with. Speeding up, she started to fuck the young girl's throat, neglecting Gabrielle's cock as she focussed on her own delectable pleasure, her balls slapping against the young girl's forehead due to the position. Continuing to do so, Fleur found herself hungering for an even tighter hole. Pulling her cock from her sister's mouth, she threw the young backwards onto the bed with a timid yelp before looming over her with her thick bulbous shaft, gently jerking herself off in anticipation for the tightness of the young, French, slut's arse.

"Can't I fuck you ma soeur. My arse is still sore from last night," Gabrielle groaned, rolling onto her belly, feeling her cock grind against her stomach as her sister loomed over her. In order to help he sister prepare, she allowed Fleur to do with her as she wished, resulting in a long and incredibly pleasurable session between the two sisters. And after a multitude of positions, orgasms and toys the pair finally collapsed in each other's arms, leaving Gabrielle incredibly sore the next morning.

"I must be at the top of my game for ze task," Fleur moaned, jerking her cock and smearing Gabrielle's liberal amount of saliva up and down her shaft. Grabbing her sister's legs, she spread them wide opening her arsehole up. Holding her legs open, she sank her hips pressing the tip of her bulbous cock against the tight constricted hole, "Besides, when 'ave you ever zaid no to a cock?"

Before Gabrielle could answer, Fleur speared the younger girl on the tip of her cock, her arsehole parting with ease to accommodate her fat cockhead. Pushing forwards, Fleur's cock cut through Gabrielle bum like a hot knife through butter. Despite the appearance of being tight, the little girl had been bent over and pounded excessively over the last day or so, meaning that her hole was looser than ever. Although, it wouldn't be for long. The benefits of Veela blood, their assholes tended to tighten over time. At least when there wasn't a big fat cock pounding in and out of it. Grabbing her sister's hair, she tugged the young girl's head back whilst simultaneously sheathing the entirety of her cock in her arse, her crotch pressed tightly against her pert, young ass. Leaning forward, the older sister, whispered in her ear, "But afterward… you can pound my arse 'ole till your little legs go weak…"

"Ma soeur… fuck me 'ard," Gabrielle mewled giving into the pleasure. The words her sister purred in her ear were enough to make her submit fulling the pleasure building in her ass. She still ached, but as Fleur began to move her hips backwards, that ache became swarmed with delicious pleasure. Fleur leant over her sister, laying her body over her tinier form and moving only her hips. Their bodies rose and fell in tandem, their breath ragged and deeply pleasured as Fleur's hips crashed back and forth into her sister's tight arsehole.

Nibbling on Gabrielle's ear, Fleur watched as her sister arched her neck and kissed her deeply, their tongues battling and exchanging the taste of one another's cocks that was still fresh in both their mouths. Moaning from the taste and the pleasure building down below, the pair began to grow louder and louder, the heavy slaps of Fleur's crotch pounding roughly into her sister's bum echoing through the tent. With any other girl, Fleur would be a little gentler, but she knew Gabrielle could take it from extensive practice before.

That didn't stop the sensations from rendering Gabrielle's body limp. She lay there, biting her lip as she tried to keep her mind focussed, the feeling of have her arse opened wider and wider with each slamming thrust making her mind a little woozy. That and she could feel her cock spasming beneath her as she came hard and fast, spilling her seed out onto the sheets below and sending her ass into an orgasm ridden frenzy. Her arse clamped down around Fleur's cock pinning her in place and pushing her over the edge. Unloading her cock into her little sister, Fleur moaned and groaned loudly until she emptied her balls deep into her arse, her cock beginning to soften. Pulling her shaft out of her sister's bum, she wiped it on the sheets and let herself soften whilst Gabrielle drifted off to sleep, cum dribbling from her arse from Fleur rather attentive ministrations.

"Viktor, you are next!" a voice called, echoing over the tent. Leaping to her feet, Fleur peered through her curtains, watching as Viktor stumbled through into the main portion of the tent, leaving his curtains slightly astray. He was fumbling around his crotch, zipping his pants up before leaving through the opening in the tent. Glancing over at his room, Fleur had the intention of spying, knowing that his room would be empty. However, she was surprised when she saw the familiar face of Hermione Granger, sitting naked on the end of his bed, her cock hard, obviously having been left in a state of uncomfortable arousal.

"Perhaps zere is need for a leetle bending over…" Fleur smirked, glancing over her shoulder to see her sister fast asleep, absolutely shattered after the powerful session they just had. Throwing open her curtains, Fleur strode into the main body of the tent, not caring if anyone saw her. Closing her curtains behind her for her sister's sake and the sake of her reputation, Fleur turned to Krum's room. In the corner of her eye, she spied the nude form of Cedric's Asian beauty jerking herself off, moaning audibly in full view of anyone else. Debating whether or not to indulge in a little Asian persuasion, Fleur kept steadfast and crossed over to Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing the covers of the bed and pulling them up over her breasts, hiding her naked body from the unashamed Fleur. Scoffing slightly at Hermione's embarrassment, Fleur walked straight past her, flaunting her bare arse to the younger witch as she walked to the small table in the corner of the room. Each champion had a pitcher of pumpkin juice and cup as well as a variety of smaller toiletries and such should the champions desire them. Pouring herself a goblet, she turned to Hermione, seeing the young woman's face flushed red.

"Mon ami! Zere is no need for secrecy. We are both women. It iz ze natural form…" Fleur smiled, sipping delicately at her juice, whilst admiring Hermione's long slender legs which remained uncovered. Noticing the older witch's fascination with her legs, Hermione quickly covered them, inadvertently flashing Fleur her breasts before she managed to adjust the sheet to cover her entirely, "I wish to apologise. For what happened in ze forest. I was not aware zat he was your boyfriend…"

"It's his fault. He was the one who let you do it," Hermione said somewhat bitterly. She as still sore about Ron's betrayal, but had really acknowledged her own fault that day. A point which Fleur swiftly hit upon, a sly grin on her face as she did so.

"But when ma soeur and moi did it to you? Zat is okay?" Fleur asked, watching Hermione's face go an even darker red. It was true. The thought had sat in Hermione's mind, but she ignored it as much as she could. Yet as Fleur brought the point into the limelight, she started to feel sick to her stomach, ashamed that she sank so low. Fleur quickly tried to dissuade such thoughts, "Iz okay. Ze Veela allure is 'ard to resist sometimes. I was surprised when you walked away. And a leetle disappointed."

"You are a Veela?" Hermione said, her mind almost instantly jumping to the conclusion that her allure was simply the cause of all the trouble. That she and Ron were simply swayed by a strong inherent magical enchantment. However, the sudden guilt left her still annoyed at herself.

"Part Veela. But ze wily ways of ze Veela is still strong in me and ma soeur," Fleur explained, setting the cup down and leaning against the table, trying her hardest to flaunt the natural, buxom curves of her delectable body, her thick, enormous shaft beginning to harden, but not nearly quickly enough to draw Hermione's attention.

"I still shouldn't have done it. I'm a terrible person," Hermione breathed, burying her head in her hands, the sheet dropping from between her fingers as she found herself on the verge of tears. She thought herself a whore. The past few days had been driven by spite for Ron and now she was in the bed of Viktor Krum. She didn't know if she actually liked him, or was just trying to annoy Ron. Her mind was flooded with thoughts as she tried to make sense of it all, "And now I'm here with Krum. I can't believe myself. I'm such a hypocritical slut…"

"Non, non! Zat iz not acceptable," Fleur said, getting surprisingly invested in Hermione's plight. She simply came over to see if she could spin her ways and get Hermione back on her side. Fleur had a special place in her heart for those who were uncertain about themselves sexually. She was often ridiculed for own love of sex and found herself sympathetic to those who felt themselves bound by some code of dignity, "How can someone be wrong for doing what ze wanted. Ze call us sluts for enjoying ze act of sexual pleasure? Who iz to zay what iz right and wrong for us women to enjoy?"

"But I cheated on him. I cheated on him because I was angry he did the same with me," Hermione sighed, almost defeated as she let her hands get drawn away from her eyes.

"Ask yourself why? Why did you not just push Gabrielle away when she started?" Fleur said, taking her hands into her own and gently massaging them, having a strangely bizarre heart to heart with a girl she barely knew. A girl whom she helped get cheated on by her boyfriend.

"Because it was… exciting. And new… and naughty…" Hermione said, her face blushing as she recounted the shameful feelings. It was true. She felt exhilarated having Gabrielle suck her off in the woods. She was in public with someone much younger than her, cheating on her boyfriend only metres away. It was wrong, but so deliciously exciting and fresh.

"It wasn't like zat with Ronald?" Fleur asked, probing into Hermione's sex life, trying to unearth those secrets she didn't want to address.

"Sometimes. We didn't do it that often. We were both afraid to try stuff because we didn't want to offend each other," Hermione said, explaining the admittedly dull encounters she had with Ron. It was exciting at first, but doing the same monotony of Ron sucking her off before bending over was really dull. And was afraid to embarrass herself with a shoddy blowjob, especially considering how he was someone she really liked. She wanted to impress him otherwise he would go elsewhere for satisfaction. It turned out, he ended up doing so either way.

"But with Viktor?" Fleur asked, somewhat curious about the Bulgarian stud. He seemed a little dull in the head for her tastes with a slight vacancy behind his eyes. He wasn't exactly as sharp as most, but he could surprise In other departments, Fleur mused.

"I'm comfortable. There's no pressure to impress. I can experiment and try new things. I sucked him off and was excited to do it. With Ron I was worried he wouldn't like it," Hermione explained, opening up to Fleur. Hermione didn't have many female friends, no one she could confide in properly. Sure, Ginny was there, but she wasn't going to strike up a conversation about her sexual relationship with her brother. Fleur was easier to open up to. Maybe it was the Veela allure dulling her senses or maybe Fleur actually cared about her sexual confidence, "It feels really bad to say this, but it doesn't matter if I don't impress Viktor. Sure, I like him, but I wouldn't be devastated if he left. If Ron left, I'd be heartbroken. I don't know. This whole relationship thing is stressful, I just… I just… I don't know what I want…"

"Exactly! Zat is the first honest thing you 'ave said. You need to be free and to experiment. You are only fourteen. Do you really expect to be comfortable enough to know what you want from a relationship You need to fuck and suck whoever you want to learn what you want and what you like before settling down. Don't be hampered down with one cock. It iz incredibly boring," Fleur said, brushing a stray tear from Hermione's cheek, "You and Ronald need a break. The pair of you need to explore. Be honest and open with him. You love him, but you don't need a relationship right now. You are young and inquisitive. He is ze same. Let him explore and learn a few things before you both decide you are ready. Zat is if you truly believe he iz ze one?"

"Yeah. I do. That makes sense. We're far too young to be getting into boring sex territory. We just need to test the waters with different people. Know what we want," Hermione smiled, catching on, the flush in her face dissipating, replaced by her usual creamy skin, "I shouldn't be embarrassed about wanting to fool around. He shouldn't either. We rushed into it that's all. Enough of the bookish, nerdy girl. I can do what I want with anyone I want."

"Qui, qui! C'est bon!" Fleur exclaimed leaping to her feet and clapping, genuinely happy that the girl had come out of her shell at last. When she would think about the conversation later on, Fleur would quickly realise just how strange a conversation it was to happen, but she was glad nonetheless, "Perhaps you would like to experiment avec moi?"

"Really?" Hermione breathed, seeing this as a challenge to her new mindset. Fleur was offering to do exactly what Hermione had just boasted she could do whenever she wanted. Not wanting to back down, Hermione nodded readily, somewhat excited to have an opportunity to explore so early.

Fleur smiled and lifted Hermione up onto her feet. Pulling the young girl close to her, she pressed her body against hers, their breasts squashed together as Fleur's rested her hand gently on Hermione's hips. Their cocks gently touched, bringing a moan to Hermione's lips and a smile to Fleur's. Leaning in Fleur pressed her lips against Hermione's tenderly kissing her and setting Hermione's heart racing, practically pounding through her chest. Plucking her lips away, Fleur smiled as Hermione tried to follow her chasing down her lips. Dropping one of her hands to Hermione's cock, she gently began to jerk her off, her other hand dipping down and around to her arse, her fingers gently rubbing against the younger girl's tight little asshole. Moaning into Hermione's ear, Fleur purred seductively, "Do you prefer pleasure through ze cock or through ze ass?"

"I don't know. I've not really tried enough to know," Hermione smiled, emboldening herself with a little confidence as she felt the French girl begin to toy with her sexily.

"Zen…a tester course…" Fleur moaned, dropping to her knees in front of Hermione and dragging her hands slowly down and across the young girl's body before wrapping both of her hands around her thick hard shaft. Having her hands back on the young girl's cock having been robbed of the full pleasure during their rather brief previous encounter, Fleur was excited to get back into the pleasure such a thick, delicious cock could provide. Leaning forwards, she opened her mouth and took the tip of her bulbous cock into her mouth, moaning eagerly as the sumptuous taste of her cock hit her tongue.

Hermione moaned as soon as her cock dipped into the French girl's mouth. She would be lying if she said she hadn't fantasised about what would have happened if she had simply let the two sisters pleasure her without stopping them. The sexy positions she imagined came flooding back to her as she watched Fleur sink her lips slowly down her shaft, swallowing inch after inch with an ease that was only matched by Gabrielle's surprisingly deft ability to deepthroat cocks that were far too large for such a young delicate girl. Fleur however, looked absolutely stunning when swallowing the cock and it seemed almost second nature, her delicate, dainty lips stretching with ease around Hemione's rather thick base.

Bobbing her head up and down along Hermione's shaft, Fleur locked eyes with the sexy brunette before reaching her hands up to grab onto Hermione's tits, gently massaging each one with either hand, bringing more pleasure to the young girl's body. Biting her lip, Hermione stood there rigid, paralysed by pleasure. She would often gyrate and thrust into Ron's mouth whenever he used to suck her off, but with Fleur was simply unable to move, her body tingling brilliantly beneath the blonde's incredible touch. However, Fleur was hesitant to indulge the girl in simply one brilliant pleasure and quickly plucked her lips from her thick, glistening shaft.

Tracing her tongue down along her shaft and onto the girl's heavy balls, each one full and in need of dire relief. Sucking each one inside her mouth, Fleur crouched underneath Hermione's legs, sitting in between them. Turning her back to the bed with her lips still firmly wrapped around the bushy-haired girl's ball, Fleur was met with the glorious sight of the girl's plump arse cheeks. Bringing her hands up to the girl's meaty behind, Fleur peeled apart her cheeks and revealed the young girl's relatively untouched rear entrance.

Leaning forwards, Fleur lapped at her arsehole, sending Hermione into a fit of moans, her knees almost buckling beneath the delicious sensations that were rippling through her behind. Fleur's tongue traced back and forth across the sumptuous hole, making sure to cover the entire rosebud in a layer of saliva before spreading her cheeks even wider and securing access to the depths of the girl's arsehole. Plunging her tongue deep into Hermione's asshole, Fleur had to steady the young girl's legs as she bent over at the middle, her body about to collapse from the skilled attention that Fleur was giving her.

Wrapping her hand once again around Hermione's cock, Fleur jerked her quickly off, using the remaining saliva from her divine blowjob to keep her hand slick and swift. Her other hand left the girl's cheeks, letting the plump flesh crash back into place, slapping playfully against Fleur's face as she dove deeper and deeper into her bum hole. Her fingers pressed their way in-between her delicious cheeks and rested gently against her tight asshole. Before Hermione could even anticipate the pleasure, Fleur plunged three deep into her arse, causing the girl to almost collapse, her legs quivering. Deciding she had given the bookish girl enough to a taster course, Fleur pulled herself away and clambered back through her legs, ready to offer her an amazing opportunity.

"Well?" Fleur asked, rising to her feet and gently rubbing her finger along Hermione's lips before dipping it in between the young girl's mouth allowing her to gently suckle on the digit before offering her answer.

"They were both… divine," Hermione breathed, finding it difficult to pick a favourite. Fleur's ability to suck cock was something truly special, yet the new and interesting sensations of having a skilled tongue dip down into her tight bum was something brilliantly fresh. She simply couldn't decide which was better.

"C'est bon! Now, you are in for a treat, mon ami…" Fleur said, climbing onto the bed and resting down on all fours, her plump, delectably formed bum propped up in the air. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Hermione and murmured, "It is very rare I let someone fuck me up ze arse."

"You mean I can…" Hermione said, reaching out and gently caressing her perfect skin, softly groping the older girl's brilliantly formed arse. It was beyond anything she could imagine, both soft and yet pert. Clambering onto the bed behind her, Hermione gently peeled apart her cheeks, revealing her tight, puckered arsehole, completely hairless and unbelievably enticing.

"Qui. Fast… slow… find out what you like, mon ami," Fleur smiled before looking forwards and closing her eyes, waiting patiently to savour the sensation of having such a large cock inside her arse. She was so used to Gabrielle's comparatively meagre cock that she was a little cautious about having Hermione mount her. She hadn't technically lied about not having many people fuck her, because she only let her sister do so. Hermione would be the first new person to be behind her in a fair while, a thought that both excited her and quietly unnerved her.

Taking up her position behind Fleur, Hermione gently placed the fat head of her cock against the girl's tight constricted hole, savouring the sensation of simply rubbing her sensitive tip against such a delectably tight orifice. Fleur bit her lip, waiting patiently for her ass to speared in two by her massive shaft. Grabbing her cock at the head, Hermione pushed gently forwards, watching in awe as the tight hole split apart, easily welcoming her fat tip. Fleur's arsehole flexed and tightened around Hermione's cockhead, sucking it deeper into her ass. Moaning in unison, the pair savoured the simple, yet brilliant pleasure before Hermione placed her hands on the girl's soft, curvaceous hips and began to slowly, but surely, push forwards.

Pushing forwards whilst pulling the thin waisted French girl backwards, Hermione watched as every inch of her sizable cock slipped deep inside Fleur's behind with little difficulty or even pain. That was until the last inch of her cock slipped past Fleur's tight ring and gave her an ounce of difficulty. Hermione was the largest cock she had in her ass for a long time. Not even her mother was comparable being close to Gabrielle's cock than her own. And having arse impaled on such a thick cock was a little painful. A really rare sensation for the gorgeous French girl. She almost regretted telling Hermione to go as fast or as slow as she wanted, but her concerns were quickly mitigated as Hermione waited, allowing Fleur to raise her head and nod when she was ready to continue, a rare moment of sexual weakness that Fleur wasn't really familiar with.

Moving her hips back and forth, Hermione fucked Fleur with only a few inches of her cock, keeping the majority of her cock plunged deep inside the girl, only pulling out a couple inches before sliding back in. Not only did this mean that Hermione could savour the tight warmth of her unbelievable arse, but it also afforded Fleur a chance to adjust to Hermione's cock. Fleur was in a strange position. She walked into the room and owned it, but now she found herself on her knees quivering slightly as she tried to focus on keeping herself together. It was strange to be on the receiving end of a slightly more dominant girl. It wasn't like Hermione was dominating her, but Fleur felt submissive for the first time in a long time. Even when Gabrielle would be fucking her, she would rarely feel like this. It was bizarre and incredibly arousing, leaving Fleur's cock rock hard and dripping with pre-cum in a way long since foreign to her. This was incredible and gave Fleur a moment of weakness in which she moaned lustily, "Fuck me 'arder…"

This was all Hermione needed. She was hindering her movements as a show of courtesy despite Fleur's original offer to do what every she liked. Hearing that a wince of pain from the French girl, she had let her adjust, knowing full well that a sudden and rough intrusion can be incredibly painful when the person doesn't care. An encounter with Krum led her to learn that the hard way. However, at Fleur's behest, Hermione did just that. Fucked her harder. Drawing her hips slowly back, she removed about three thirds of her cock before sliding it back in. She was hesitant to crash her crotch back against Fleur's bum and instead opted for a medium approach, a decision that Fleur echoed with a distinct and lusty moan.

Building up a rhythm, Hermione started to pick up the pace, moving slightly faster, but with same power behind her returning thrust. She would pull out swiftly, but slide herself back in at an agreeable tempo for both girls. The pair moaned lustily in response. Fleur's usual catered and delicate moans design to entice were replaced deep whorish groans of pleasure as she let the carnal, almost primal excitement and raw erotic power drive her moans. Hermione simply moaned in response to the tight ass wrapped around her cock, an ass that was milking her cock for all that it was worth, pushing her closer and closer towards the edge.

Slamming her hips into Fleur roughly, Hermione pushed herself over the edge and with one rough pound plunged Fleur into unimaginable painful pleasure, her cock spurting and emptying a massive load down onto the sheets below, a mess that would be hard to explain to Krum. Neither of them cared as Fleur's clenching arse milked Hermione's cock, unloading her heavy and full balls deep into Fleur's ass, eliciting a soft submissive whimper from the French girl. Holding their positions, they let their cocks soften, before the pair fell side by side, Fleur reeling from the surprisingly fresh and new experience.

"Madam Delacour! You are up!" the voice called from the exit to the tent, sending Fleur into a panic. Leaping to her feet, she used the sheet to wipe away the cum from her ass and walk over to the curtain.

"I must go!" she squealed, before turning around to face Hermione. The young girl had collapsed onto the bed, but turned around to smile happily at Fleur. Smirking, Fleur winked and said, "If you ever need anozer experiment. Let me know…"

Turning around, Fleur quickly bolted over to her room, her face flushing red as the man who called after her saw her running naked across the tent. His eyes followed her trying to get as long a look as he could before she ducked into her room and quickly dressed herself. Forgoing any underwear, she let her natural assets hang free, a detail she hoped might sway some of the judges should they pick up on it. Leaving Gabrielle to sleep, Fleur left to face her task, leaving the tent quietly.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys all enjoyed that. Let me know if you did or didn't in a review. They always mean a lot and keep this story from dying out. They are pretty much the only reason that I have been updating so regularly. Just because I get so much awesome feedback. It's the world. Especially considering the time sink I put into this one.**

 **My original intentions for this chapter was to simply have four sections with each of the four Champion pairings. But then, I decided I really didn't want to write anymore Krum stuff just yet (he's so boring in my opinion). So, then I decided that I would do a small Hermione/Fleur bit. But then I decided that it was too small and essentially gave them a full chapter to fuck and play with. Spun a bit out of control, but with some delectable outcomes!**

 **I should also say that people who were hoping for a Gabrielle/Hermione/Fleur chapter, don't fret. There will be plenty more with them and a pretty saucy idea later down the road.**

 **Remember Draco and Pansy? They were doing stuff a fair while back. Next time sees them have another crack at getting the Ring. And its Pansy's turn this time to trick one of our main characters. I wonder how she will do it? Till next time!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to vote in the poll! Will only remain up for the next two chapters!**


	20. Chapter 17: At Slytherin's Mercy

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Cheers for the massive amount of feedback on the last chapter. Really meant a lot considering just how much effort I put into it. Still reeling from writing it in pretty much one sitting. That means this chapter is probably going to be a little shorter just to let me relax a little. Doesn't mean it isn't going to be a good chapter.**

 **A little kinkier than the last few ones, but no less deliciously entertaining. Should be fun. Featuring our favourite Slytherin lady. As well as a guest appearance from another delectable Slytherin dame. Please do enjoy and let me know what you think! Reviews and PM's are always very much appreciated.**

Chapter 17: At Slytherin's Mercy

It had been a long few weeks for Pansy. Since Draco had snuck into the Gryffindor Common room and promptly left without a single word escaping his lips as to what had happened, Pansy had been tasked with tracking down and tricking Ginny Weasley into handing over the ring. Whilst Draco had been intimately encouraged to search for the ring, he became dissuaded from helping in a hands-on sense, leaving most of the legwork to Pansy. She had no idea what happened in the common room, but Draco wasn't the same since. He barely even asked to fuck her and even when he did he only ordered her to suck him off and then take care of herself elsewhere.

Having tailed Ginny for several days, Pansy managed to follow her around the castle until she arrived at an empty corridor. Brushing aside a tapestry, Ginny disappeared behind it into a portion of the castle that Pansy had no idea even existed. Following after her, Pansy stumbled into the mysterious corridor, the end of which housed a large iron gate, the entrance to what only Hermione knew to be a secret vault. Confused about her surroundings, Pansy was quickly startled by a loud moan from a nearby room.

Peering in, Pansy was met with a glorious sight. Ginny was facing away from her, her back turned as she sank her hips into the bed, fucking someone Pansy couldn't quite see. The sight of Ginny's rather delicious bum moving back and forwards, sliding her cock into a tight, flexing arsehole was enough to get Pansy hard. And as she was the girl speed up, she couldn't ignore the rising bulge in her pants. Gently massaging herself through her jeans, Pansy continued to watch and finally got a glimpse of the mysterious girl on the bottom. It was a girl called Luna whom Pansy only knew as a bit ditzy.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Pansy unzipped the front of her jeans and pulled out her small four-inch cock, her hand instantly wrapping around the poxy length and jerking back and forth, stifling moans as she did so. Watching the two pound one another, Pansy quickly found herself nearing her orgasm, just her hand enough to bring her near to exploding. Ginny and Luna hadn't even had the chance to switch positions before Pansy came across her hand and the floor, leaving Pansy a little disappointed she couldn't have lasted longer. Whilst she wanted to stay and watch a while longer hoping that she would harden again, Pansy decided against it and walked towards the door to return to her common room, formulating her plan as she did so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Classes has come to an end, leaving Ginny walking on her own on the way back to the common room. She hadn't seen Harry that day and the rising bulge between her legs was testament to the fact that she needed taking care off. In her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, a girl in front of her negated to adjust her skirt when she sat down, resulting in her black lacy thong being displayed intimately to Ginny throughout the lesson, leaving Ginny with a massive tent in her pants. Unable to pull her eyes away from the sight, she simply revelled in it and let her cock press up against her skirt, uncomfortably straining against her panties. However, as she strode happily through the corridor, she was met with a peculiar sight. A piece of stray parchment, folded neatly on the floor, with her name on it. Picking it up, she gently unfolded it and read aloud: _Corridor. Now. Bring Ring. L._

Smiling, Ginny was presented with her opportunity for relief and turned instantly on the spot, sprinting down towards the corridor, trying her best to make sure her cock didn't flash as she did so. Turning the corner, she found the corridor and quickly slipped inside. Breathing in, relieved, she dropped her bag and reach up and underneath her skirt, quickly unhooking her panties and dropping them to the ground, her cock bouncing free. Dropping her hand to her shaft, she began to jerk herself slowly off, moaning as she did so. Walking boldly into the first room, expecting to find her friend already naked and ready for a good fucking, Ginny was disappointed when their usual room was empty.

Confused, she checked around the corner to see if she was hiding, but was met with an empty room. Turning around, she checked the room opposite before walking slowly down to the other two room. One of them was also empty, but the one adjacent to their usual fuck spot had something positioned on the bed. A second note, again with her name written on the front. Smirking, as she clued into Luna's game, Ginny walked towards the note, picking it slowly up from the bed and watching as a black satin blindfold fell out from in between. Grinning even wider, she opened the paper and read her instructions, simply saying: _Naked. Blindfold. Handcuffs. L._

Looking up at the headboard, Ginny noticed two sets of handcuffs attached to either side, causing her to smile even wider. Ginny had bemoaned Luna and Harry into trying some kinkier stuff. She wasn't into anything heavy, but the odd blindfold and gentle disciplinary spanking was something she was definitely into. She wasn't open to the idea of horsewhips, vibrators and those peculiar cages for people's cocks that she saw in one of her friend's lewd muggle magazines. Some of the things involved in kinkier sex was bizarre in Ginny's mind, but she was sincerely open to the idea of experimenting with the softer side.

Stripping naked, Ginny couldn't contain herself as she set the Ring on the bedside table and lay back on the bed, her cock hard and begging for attention. Attention that Ginny would no longer be able to provide herself once restrained, something she was a little unsure about. Nevertheless, she slid the blindfold down over her eyes before cuffing her right hand in place. Reclining back on the bed, she heard loud footsteps enter the room, causing her to smile. Moments later, she felt a hand lift her left hand up and into place, cuffing it and restraining the Ginger girl entirely. Shivering slightly at the prospect, Ginny called out, "Mmm… This is kinkier than usual. I thought you weren't into this kind of stuff?"

Pansy stroke slowly around the bed, keeping silent as she didn't want Ginny to figure out that it wasn't her beloved Luna that was here and actually someone with far more bitter thoughts. There was a large oak cabinet in this room pushed against the wall so that Ginny didn't see it when she walked in. Pansy debated just grabbing the Ring and running for the common room, but decided that opportunity laid out in front of her was too juicy to simply pass up. Pulling her tie loose, she tossed it aside and shrugged her shoulders out of her bra and shirt, squeezing her breasts softly as they bounced free. Dropping her skirt and panties, Pansy gently stroked her four-inch shaft, her cock hardening as soon as Ginny dropped her own panties in the corridor. Pansy had already tucked them away as a trophy of her conquest.

Biting her lip, she debated as to what she should do first. Craving a blowjob, Pansy wanted to shove her cock into the girl's throat, but knew that she would instantly figure out it wasn't Luna. And if she was going to let the ginger bitch in on the secret of her identity, it would be by shoving her cock deep up the whore's arse and pounding her for days on end. Deciding that she would torture the girl a little before slamming her cock inside her, Pansy turned to the cabinet behind her and found the remnants of a bygone age. Hermione would recognise it as one of Headmistress's discipline cabinets, but Pansy only saw it as a cabinet full of different utensils that would make Ginny squeal in pain and discomfort. Pulling it open, Pansy's attention was taken away from the display by Ginny's last words before her unwitting ordeal began, "The silent treatment. Oh… I love it…"

Love it does she? Pansy thought. Her eyes wandering across the cabinet and the various exotic toys she had at her disposal. There was a creative array of different whips, ranging from soft to hard leather. Multi-pronged and even some with a devilish metal tip. Small drawers at the bottom pulled away to reveal a delectable array of various sized dildos some with rare magical inscriptions that Pansy didn't understand but boasted powerful enchantments designed to make a subject squirm. A box of small vibrators also sat at the very bottom, some specifically designed for different parts of the body. One was a delightful butt-plug, the other formed a small cockhead shaped dome that was placed over someone's cock to provide pleasurable torment to the most sensitive part of her cock. Another could be placed on her nipples, which led nicely into a small rack on the side of the cabinet displaying various nipple clamps. Some that pulled the wearers nipples painfully together. Some that fit into a larger bulker mechanism that pulled them forwards and away from the wearer. And some that had adjustable tightness allowing Pansy to clamp down on Ginny's nipples tighter and tighter and tighter. Of course, sat proudly in the middle of the cabinet was an adjustable chastity cage. Pansy bit her lip as she debated whether or not she could clamp that on and drive Ginny made over weeks and weeks as she tried desperately to relieve herself, but not being able to. Deciding to start simple, Pansy plucked the plainest and simplest leather horsewhip, running her hands playfully along its shaft as she turned to the face the object of her torture. Pansy couldn't wait.

Walking over to Ginny, she toyed with the younger girl, dragging the cold leather along her body sending shivers across her skin and eliciting a grin from the unwitting Weasley. Guiding the whip down to Ginny's thighs, Pansy unleashed her first sharp crack, the leather smacking painfully against her thigh, causing Ginny to spread her legs and breathe in sharply, her lips turning back to a subtle smile. Cracking down again on the opposite thigh, Pansy watched as the younger girl smiled once again, infuriating Pansy who was trying to make her suffer. Taking the whip, she smacked it across Ginny's face, leaving a red welt growing on her cheek. Before Ginny could open her mouth to object, Pansy whipped the other cheek painfully.

Ginny opened her mouth to tell her to slow down, but Pansy ushered her silence in by tracing the leather tip around one of Ginny's nipples, smiling as she did so. Ginny's smile had disappeared, replaced by a look of uncertainty, one that was furthered by Pansy's sharp strike across her tit. Not giving her torture subject a chance to recover, she struck her other breast near instantly, dancing between both of the ginger girl's tits with ease, raising red mark after red mark from her skin with each painful strike. Starting to regret this, Ginny had the wind taken out of her as Pansy repeatedly whipped her stomach again and again and again, leaving it red raw and a delectable malicious grin on Pansy's face as she returned to Ginny's tits. Striking her breast once again, Pansy clipped her nipple causing Ginny to scream in pain, flailing against the cuffs and causing herself more harm by digging the metal into her wrists.

"Ease up a little, eh Luna?" Ginny squealed sharply as the whip cracked down on her breast again, catching her nipple painfully and turning her breasts even redder than before. Drawing the whip slowly down along her body, Pansy traced the leather tip along Ginny's shaft, gently rubbing it back and forth across her pre-cum soaked tip. Biting her lips, Pansy sharply cracked the whip against the most sensitive part of Ginny's body causing her to screech, pulling against the cuffs and gritting her teeth painfully, "What the fuck Luna?"

Dropping the whip, Pansy turned swiftly towards the cabinet and chose her next tool. A paddle. One side was simple polished wood, whilst the other had smooth metal bumps for added… pleasure. But for who? Crossing back over to the bed, Pansy clambered on top and grabbed both of Ginny's legs, lifting them up above Ginny's head and holding them there with one hand. Taking a rope that she had stashed by the bed, she tied both her legs together before fastening them to the headboard, keeping Ginny locked in a position that flaunted her delectable rear end, all for Pansy's delicious and painful pleasure.

Taking her paddle in hand, Pansy started off easily, angling the flat polished wooden side towards Ginny's bum and playfully spanking her enough to elicit a soft grunt. Smirking at the way Ginny's arse rippled beneath the blow, she hit a little harder, a faint yelp coming through Ginny's lips as he ass jiggled back into place, her bum growing slightly redder. Changing to the opposite cheek, Pansy spanked her full force, her ass bouncing back and forth, her skin turning instantly red from the paddle. Adoring the way her bum seemed to bounce and shift, Pansy dropped the paddle for a moment, lifting her hands and bringing them crashing down on Ginny's arse, the soft supple feel of her skin and the way her flesh jiggled beneath her grasp causing Pansy to bite her lip. Falling in love with it, she brought her hands up again and again, bringing them crashing down until Ginny squealed in pain.

Grabbing the paddle, she switched sides, rubbing the ribbed metal bumps against Ginny's bum, giving her a moment to anticipate the delicious pain that was about to come. Wincing at the simple graze, Ginny let out a tapered whimper as Pansy struck her bum with the bumps, her ass aching more from that hit than any other. The previous slaps had a sharp burn to them that slowly mellowed out to a strange, yet perverse pleasure. It wasn't anything special and certainly wasn't worth it, but it was there. But the beaded side was just painful. Spanking her over and over again, Pansy relished the red hue that was rising in her bum, certain spots that were struck more than others bearing the beginnings of a bruise, much to Pansy's satisfaction.

Dropping the paddle, Pansy once again returned to the cabinet, her mind running through the many possibilities before her. She was like a kid in a candy shop, perusing her for her favourite sweets, but ending up dipping into every jar. Plucking from the bottom of the cabinet, Pansy found two toys, each one a delicately polished wood. All the dildos and plugs despite their variety had the same wooden finish and antique air about them. Unsure as to what the toys did, she took a dildo and a butt plug and crossed back over to Ginny, planting her hands on her sensitive, burning ass and spitting into her asshole.

Taking the plug in her hands, Pansy gently massaged the tip against her ass, coating it the saliva before slowly and steadily pushing it forwards. Biting her lip, Ginny had begun to clue in to the fact that this might not be Luna. Her mind still considered the fact that it could be. Luna was known for her flights of… eclectic nature… and this could simply be one of her more… experimental episodes. Yet it seemed unlikely. However, Ginny was relieved for more traditional pleasures as she felt her ass getting toyed with. Though, considering the ordeal she went through only moments before, the chances were that this was going to be far from your standard fuck session. The butt plug eased itself into place inside her, settling nicely into her ass. And as the plug rested pleasurably inside her, the enchantment automatically kicked in, vibrating deep within her.

"Oh fuck…" Ginny moaned audibly her arse shifting back and forth as she adjusted to the vibrations deep in her arse. Growing tired of Ginny's moans, Pansy pressed the dildo against Ginny's lips and forced it all the way down her throat, not giving her a chance to adjust. Gargling and spluttering around the shaft, Ginny felt herself panic as the dildo inflated, the enchantment causing the toy to grow until it filled her throat and mouth, stretching her lips obscenely. Struggling to breathe, Ginny felt the toy begin to shift in and out of her mouth, giving her a brief window of opportunity to breathe in through her nose before the dildo slid back into place choking her. Grinning at the sight, Pansy watched her Ginny's face begin to flush red, her body sweating and writhing with pleasure and discomfort.

The dildo began to speed up, fucking Ginny's throat, causing saliva to pool in her mouth and dribble down her chin and onto her breasts. The sight was brilliant for Pansy as she stood watching the enormous dildo push and strain against Ginny's tight, but experience throat. Pansy watched as her throat bulged to accommodate each thrust, the girl frantically breathing through her nose every brief opportunity she got. Jerking herself back and forth, Pansy decided that Ginny needed to suffer a little more. Crossing over to the cabinet, she plucked the cockhead vibrator from its place, grinning as she crossed over to Ginny to set in motion the most torturous device.

Grabbing Ginny's cock by the base, she held it in place and wrapped the vibrator around her tip, watching as it instantly started to vibrate, causing Ginny to squirm deliciously in discomfort, causing Pansy to moan in response. Wriggling her ass back and forth, Ginny began to grunt and groan, the sounds muffled by the thick dildo flooding her gullet. Shaking her hips, she tried desperately to free herself of the toy, the pleasure it was giving her being far too much. It was concentrated in one place causing her to be too pleasured (If such a thing even exists).

Not wanting to simply stand at the side jerking off, Pansy clambered up onto the bed and slid underneath the rope that pulled Ginny's legs up and out the way. Straddling Ginny's stomach, Pansy began to use her hands to spank and slap Ginny's tits, causing her to shudder in pain, gargling and grunting in response, her words muffled and becoming indistinguishable. Grabbing her tits, she started squeezed and groping them painfully, savouring the softness of her flesh before capturing both her nipples in either hand. Squeezing and twisting them, she caused Ginny to arch her back, grunting in pain. Twisting them harder and harder, Pansy finally let them go, giving her breasts one last slap before turning her attentions to the redhead's gorgeous lips.

"You're my whore now, bitch!" Pansy snarled, pulling the dildo out of Ginny's mouth and watching it shrink in her hand. Gasping for air, Ginny coughed and spluttered finally able to draw deep and proper breaths. Spitting some saliva out and onto her chin, she looked up at her assailant, unable to see her, but able to feel her presence. Before she could even say anything, the dildo was replaced by a far small object. Deciding that she didn't really care how Ginny found out it was Luna, Pansy slid her cock past Ginny's lips, savouring the delicious sensation of her first ever blowjob, her mind reeling at the warm, wet pleasures of the ginger girl's mouth.

Pansy was plunged into heaven. After a year or two of sucking Draco's cock diligently whenever he asked, she finally understood why he was so fond of her mouth. The feeling off having Ginny's lips wrapped snugly around her cock was sensational and as she started to drag her hips back and forth, she started to fall more in love with receiving blowjobs that she ever thought she would. Instead of letting Ginny adjust (not that she needed to adjust to such a small shaft) Pansy opted to fuck her mouth with speed, focussing on her own selfish pleasure, her balls slapping audibly against Ginny's chin as the ginger girl moaned and writhed in pleasure. The vibrators were sending her wild and she couldn't contain herself, desperately try to free herself of their vibrating touch.

Pansy didn't care. Her moans were vibrating across her shaft and causing her moan loudly, pounding her hips back and forth against Ginny's throat. Despite the incredible pleasure of having her cock submerged in such a skilled mouth, Pansy couldn't help but imagine just how delicious it would feel to have her cock sliding down Ginny's gullet, fucking the younger girl's throat. Her tip barely scratched the inside of Ginny's throat, but that was easily the best part of her blowjob. Grabbing Ginny's head, Pansy started to slam her hips harder into her mouth, trying desperately to get her cock deeper and deeper into Ginny's mouth, but to no avail.

Settling for what she could manage, Pansy had an idea, one that was entirely ludicrous, but considering the size of her shaft would allow her to savour at least a tiny inch of Ginny's throat. Pushing her fingers inside Ginny's mouth, she forced her jaw open wider and managed to squeeze her balls inside Ginny's mouth alongside her small thin shaft. With her balls no longer slapping against her chin, Pansy managed to push her cock slightly deeper into Ginny's throat, her tip graced by the flexing, tightness of her clutching throat. Moaning loudly, Pansy was given more pleasure as Ginny's tongue was forced against her balls, gently sliding back and forth across the sensitive organs as Ginny struggle to relax her mouth. The position meant that Pansy could no longer thrust in and out of her mouth, but she didn't care. She was lusting after tighter pleasures. Her first ever arsehole needed to be fucked. Pulling her cock and balls out of Ginny's mouth, Pansy wormed her way out from underneath the rope and went round to her asshole.

"Ah! Who are you?" Ginny exclaimed, his hips flailing as the vibrator pressed uncomfortably against the tip of her cock starting to hurt. Biting her lip, she tried to free herself of the toy, but was unable, the pleasure intensifying and becoming unbearable, her cock leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, the substance rolling down her shaft as it leaked uncontrollably. Pansy strolled around to her legs, pulling the vibrator out of her arse and replacing it with the tip of her thin, short cock. Ginny was glistening with sweat, beads of it rolling down her forehead as the vibrator tortured her. However, Pansy didn't care as her attention was slowly taken away by the Ring sitting on the counter. There must be some reason behind it. It must do something. The allure was palpable and as she pulled her cock away from Ginny's arse, Pansy was entirely intrigued. Her focussed allure was broken briefly by Ginny exclaiming, "Please! Take the vibrator off!"

"Shut it!" Pansy snapped, silencing the usual talkative Ginny. She was afraid of what the mystery girl would do. Being completely at such a sadistic person's mercy was playing havoc with Ginny's mind and even though her body was starting to ache, she didn't want to incur the persons anger any more. Taking the Ring, Pansy rolled it over her finger, but noticed that it did nothing. Noticing the inscription on the side, she bit her lip and lowered it down to her cock, pulling the metal ring down her shaft until it rested snugly against the base of her cock. And immediately, Pansy fell entirely in love.

Her cock grew before her very eyes, doubling then tripling in size until it was almost as long as her forearm and easily as wide as her fist. Her cock flopped down against her thigh and she had to drop both her hands down to pick up. She simply couldn't comprehend it. Her tiny cock was replaced by a gargantuan length, almost inoperable, but entirely brilliant. It was as if her dreams of getting rid small shaft and replacing it with a normal one was a reality. Only the seven-inch shaft was replaced with fourteen inches. The awe she was so strong that she forgot that she was supposed to be getting the Ring for Draco and instead fell in love with her new shaft, desperate to try it one someone. Luckily for her, Ginny broke her trance with a rather poor choice of words.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off, you pixie dicked bitch!" Ginny exclaimed as the vibrator forced her cock to cum. Her shaft began to explode across her chest, unloading strand after strand of cum onto her belly and breasts, coating them in a layer of it. Pre-cum had dribbled down around her shaft and making a glossy, glistening trail down between her arse cheeks, lubricating her arse for the wrath that she was about to incur. Normally, once she had cum, her shaft would soften, but the vibrator was instilling so much pleasure that her body refused to let her shaft soften and refused to give her some relief.

"Pixie dick, eh?" Pansy smirked, crossing over to Ginny, her new cock flopping against between her legs. Ripping the vibrator away from Ginny's cock, she gave the ginger bitch a moment of respite before rubbing her newfound massive, pre-cum soaked tip against Ginny's tight, flexing arse, "Let's see what this ring of yours has to say about that. Going dry I reckon. Fitting for a fucking slut like you…"

"The Ring? Wait, no, please, I can't ta…" Ginny begged, trying to wriggle her arse away, but it was all in vain. Pansy had a vice like grip on Ginny's legs and as she forced them backwards, up towards her head with one hand, she used her other hand to guide her massive, fat cockhead into Ginny. Flexing her hole, Ginny tried her best to deny Pansy access, but Pansy's hunger to fuck her first ever arsehole and to try out her new cock was stronger. It took a few seconds, but her arse slowly gave away with Pansy's bulbous tip pushing past her defences, Ginny's asshole tightening around the new intruder. Her mouth fell open as she experienced the obscene width that the Ring provided once again. She and Luna hadn't experimented much with it recently and Ginny still couldn't get any more inside her without feel an overwhelming amount of pain. But something told her, the owner of the cockhead that was lodged inside her didn't care much for her wellbeing.

The feeling of her arsehole wrapping around her cock was sensational sending Pansy into a pleasure driven haze. Grabbing Ginny's legs, she slowly began to push forwards, her cock being able to split Ginny in two with ease. Barely able to put up a fight, Ginny felt her ass get torn in two, the mysterious cock plunging deeper and deeper each second. Ginny quickly reached her pleasurable limit, but Pansy simply continued to push past it, savouring and craving the sensation of having more and more of her massive new cock submerged in such a tight clutching arse. Ginny's hands flexed as she gritted her teeth as Pansy pushed more and more inside. Grunting in pain, Ginny eyes flew open as she felt Pansy's heavy, bulbous balls smack against her bum, her entire arse full of the massive Ring enhanced cock, something that Ginny thought she would never be able to handle. And she was right. She couldn't handle it. But that didn't stop it from happening.

"Please stop. I'll suck you off, just… don't fuck me with that on," Ginny pleaded through gritted teeth, her wrists starting to ache as she felt Pansy rearrange her insides with even the slightest movement. When Luna had used the Ring, she used in such a way that caused pleasure to pour into Ginny's body, but not this time. Her body rejected any notion of pleasure and was rigid with pain, her arse burning from the cock rammed deep inside her, stretching her asshole obscenely wide, so much so, she wouldn't be tight again for weeks.

"And miss out on Potter's favourite fuck toy. Although… from what I hear, not entirely his favourite," Pansy snarled, robbing Ginny of her words as she tried to object by simply pulling her hips slowly backwards, sliding her cock slowly out of Ginny's stretched arse and flooding her body with pain. Pansy was in heaven. The newfound size of her cock meant that pleasure was bristling from her shaft with even the slightest movement. Pansy felt that simply by moving a single inch back and forth inside her, she could make herself cum in seconds. However, her mind wanted her to fuck Ginny with every delicious inch of her cock, savouring the tight, delectable warmth of her first ever arsehole, a sensation that Pansy couldn't have enough off. She wouldn't be able to rest for simply getting rutted against by Draco and having to finish herself of in the bathroom. Pansy needed her own arse to fuck on lonely nights and she debated the idea of keeping Ginny locked up her for her own, delicious pleasure, but figure she'd wriggle free somehow or someone would come looking.

Pulling her cock slowly backwards, Pansy didn't care about pounding her hard and fast like Draco did to her. Instead she wanted to savour the contours and sensations of her arse with each slow movement. Gently dragging her hips backwards, she wormed the massive length of her shaft out of Ginny's arse, giving the girl the smallest moment of relief before sliding back in. There was a faint moan on Ginny's lips as she pulled almost the entirety of her cock out of her arse, but that was quickly replaced by a wince of pain when Pansy pushed back in, her heavy balls colliding with the girl's plump arse causing it to jiggle ever so slightly.

Ginny went limp, flopping against the bed and simply focusing on staying conscious as she felt her arse get ripped in two with every soft, gentle thrust. Occasionally, she would wince as Pansy slid her cock all the way in, but Ginny quickly became just a hole to Pansy. Starting to thrust slightly quicker, Pansy felt Ginny start to give in, her arse loosening and allowing her to shift her hips back and forth slightly faster. Opting for simply moving five or six inches in and out instead of her entire shaft, Pansy developed a swift and pleasurable rhythm, her fat cock head mashing against Ginny's prostate, but not offering her any pleasure at all. Any twang delicious pleasure was outdone by the ache her ass was feeling. All Ginny could think of was how she was going to pound whoever was doing this into hell. Pansy was fucking her slightly slower, but if the roles were reversed, Ginny would be slamming her hips back and forth, ensuring her attacker wouldn't be walking for days.

Ginny's thoughts quickly became a reality as she felt herself unwittingly growing looser. Her arse was giving away simply through time and practice and she had no control. The pleasure flooding Pansy's cock was immense and as she craved more and more, her thrusts started to lose the control and pleasurable pace. Instead she drew her hips back as if someone else was controlling her and slammed them swiftly, pleasurably and painfully forwards, stretching Ginny's arse and causing her to whimper as Pansy's balls slapped against her bum.

Pansy felt herself nearing an orgasm as she sped her thrusts up as much as her cumbersome cock would allow. The sensation of plunging balls deep in her first ever asshole was enough to brim her to the edge and now she was ready to push herself over it. Sliding her cock one last time inside Ginny's ass, she unloaded her massive ring enhanced cumshot, pumping Ginny full of a massive amount of cum. Groaning instinctively, Ginny let her head loll to one side, unable to formulate the thinking capacity to deal with the situation. She was exhausted, tired and sore in unimaginable ways. The groan she let out was simply her body taking control for a brief second. Pansy moaned louder and louder, revelling in how long her orgasm now lasted. Her cock seemed to spurt strand after strand of pleasurable cum into Ginny's arse and didn't stop for a fair while. As it began to subside, she waited for her cock to soften, but didn't have that luck. Sliding her cock out of Ginny's ass, Pansy's eyes went wide as her cock remained hard, flopping back down by her thighs under its immense weight. This ring was incredible, she thought.

Dressing herself, Pansy moved to pull her panties on, but decided against it, stuffing them in her bag alongside Ginny's panties. A trophy of her first every conquest. Hopefully, the first of many. Pulling her skirt up, she adjusted it so that it hid her cock away, debating whether or not to take the ring off. Not wanting to simply lose her new shaft, Pansy kept it on, opting to hide it as best she could before strutting out of the room and back to the common room, leaving Ginny on her own for a few minutes until her saviour came for her.

"Ginny?" a voice timidly called from the corridor after a few minutes passed. Ginny had felt herself drifting off, exhausted after her ordeal, but perked up as she heard the voice. A pair of footsteps echoed as someone walked into the room and gently rested their hand on her shoulder, causing Ginny to jump, "Are you alright?"

"Who are you? Let me go…" Ginny asked weakly, coughing slightly as she felt someone reach up and slowly undo the cuffs. They weren't locked with a key, but couldn't be undone without two free hands which was a relief for Ginny. As the first one fell away, she moaned in relief, her wrists red and sore from the painfully sharp edge that was pressing painfully into her flesh. Her other hand quickly came free and she rubbed her wrists, eliciting more pleasure from that soothing touch than she received from that entire ordeal. Her legs came swiftly down as the rope was untied and pair of fingers, peeled away the blindfold. Ginny squinted through the light and was happily met with the concerned, dazed face of Luna.

"Luna… who was that? Did you see who did all that to me?" Ginny asked looking down at her body and seeing her skin red with whip and spank marks. Her nipples had finger marks from where Pansy had plucked and played with them and her arse had a bruise or two forming beneath the red raw skin, a bitter consequence of Pansy's treatment. Wincing as she moved, she wiped the cum away from her stomach and arse before trying to lift herself up onto her feet, her stance shaky and her knees buckling almost instantly.

"No… I only saw that they wore Slytherin robes," Luna said, helping steady Ginny and guiding her back to the bed, watching her scrunch her face up painfully as she rested her bum against the soft sheets, her asshole still aching and gaped from Pansy's fucking.

"They had to be younger than us. She had a tiny dick, so I'm thinking first or second year. Maybe it was Greengrass's sister. Astor… something," Ginny pondered, her mind more concerned with finding out who it was rather than her own wellbeing. She didn't even entertain the notion of the girl being the same age or older as she assumed most people were rather well endowed when it came to down below, "I wonder…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking into the common room, Pansy felt herself imbued with a new confidence. The new, heavy shaft bouncing beneath her skirt was emboldening her, giving her a certain noticeable swagger. Casting her eyes across the common room, she eyed up potential candidates for her next conquest. She debated trying to convince Daphne to bend over or that brat of a sister she had, but decided they would be too difficult. She could easily persuade one of those dim-witted idiots that followed Draco around to bend over. They'd just be happy to see a pair of tits. But she decided that chubs and gobs would be far too disgusting an encounter. Perhaps she could get an unwitting first or even second year to play the role of her puppet.

"Did you find it?" Draco asked, grabbing her by the shoulder and breaking her trance, causing her to turn sharply around to face her boyfriend.

"Eh… No… she didn't have it," Pansy lied not wanting to forfeit the greatest thing she had ever discovered simply because Draco asked. Blagging her way through, she continued by saying, "The ginger bitch said that she dropped it by the Forbidden Forest. Probably whilst she had Potter bent over by a tree…"

"Damn! It could be anywhere…" Draco snapped, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off to his bedroom, "You did well though. You can suck me off as a treat…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. It is a little kinkier than other ones, but as this story continues it will get progressively naughtier and kinkier. Something to look forward to surely. I also was intending this chapter to be shorter, but it's actually fairly long which is surprising. Hey ho, hoped you like it.**

 **(Let me know if I was a little too rough on poor Ginny! Or if I didn't go rough enough!)**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. Suggestions, feedback and criticism are always more than welcome, and I read and appreciate every single one of them. And I try to respond to as many as I can if I can find the time. Also remember to answer on the poll about the one-shot. I will close it when the next chapter is uploaded, so get on it quickly!**

 **The next chapter should be interesting. Chapter 16 was the first chapter that was sort of a montage chapter. A lot of little scenes strung together into one chapter. If you enjoyed that sort of chapter let me know if you want more of them. I have a few planned, but mostly for things like the Yule Ball that have lots of characters and potential situations. It would be a shame to only have one pairing when there are so many to choose from. And it would be far too time consuming to write a chapter for each pairing, so I clump them together into one. Let me know what you think of that style.**

 **The next chapter is one of those chapters and features some people trying to get their dates for the Yule Ball. And the twins grow a conscience. Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 18: The Unexpected Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to say a few things about the previous chapter. I realise that it isn't everyone's cup of tea. We all have different preferences and that's what this story is all about. Writing about different stuff. (It's about shemales after all). And I want to keep things as varied and interesting as possible which is why some chapters won't be for everyone. But when you look at the entire story, chances are there will only be a couple chapters out of a whole bunch that aren't for you, meaning that there is still plenty to enjoy. So, even if there are chapters you don't like, don't just abandon the story, because it'll be back to stuff you enjoy quickly. I'd rather have something for everyone than write the same chapter two dozen different times, but with different names.**

 **Also, there are only a couple chapters that are like the previous one in this story. Some chapters are kinkier, but don't have that dubious level of consent that turned people away with the previous one!**

 **And, cheers for 200 reviews! Love you guys. Also, I got 17 reviews in the first day which was absolutely insane. Cheers, means a lot!**

 **This chapter is a little bit more character based. By saying, I mean that it's setting up a few characters arc kind of things or rather progressing different characters. There is a bit of talking to set stuff up, but that is all outlined with sex and smut and all the fun stuff. I'll just let you read it and be the judge! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: The Unexpected Task

"Harder…" Harry moaned loudly, grunting in painful pleasure as Ginny hammered hard into, savouring the depth of his tight, clutching arse before slowly pulling backwards until only her tip remained. Pounding forwards, Ginny moaned loudly, their bodies slick with sweat colliding yet again. They had been at it for a couple hours, orgasm after orgasm relishing each other's bodies. Harry was on top, Ginny on top, sucking cock, licking ass and just jerking off. Both of them were getting tired, but neither of them wanted to sacrifice the next orgasm that they were working up, their cocks tingling with brilliant pleasurable sensations.

Tightening her grip on Harry's waist, Ginny pulled him hard back into her thrust, pushing herself deeper as she did so, her balls slapping loudly against his. Between his legs, his hand was busy furiously jerking himself off, speeding up whenever she was pulling out, only to slow down as she slammed back in. Only on his knees, he had his cheek resting against the bed as his other hand reached behind him, spreading his cheeks wider, savouring the sensation of her plunging deeper and deeper inside him.

"Are you excited for the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked, thrusting one last time into her boyfriend's tight bum before slowly pulling it out and relieving his tight arse of her thick, bulbous shaft. Rolling onto the bed, Ginny reclined against the headboard and without Ginny even needing to say anything, Harry understood her intentions instantly and clambered on after her.

"Yeah… I guess…" Harry said, straddling Ginny's waist and reaching back behind him to grab onto her cock. Angling her shaft, he rested the tip of her cock against his hole and slowly slid it back inside, moaning as she filled her pert arse for yet another round.

"Will be a pretty romantic night… We can dance, and you know… be a couple," Ginny smiles, her heart fluttering as Harry began to gently bounce up and down. The new fresh angle didn't allow him to slam his hips downwards just yet, but he slowly began to build to that, the room filling with the sound of his bum slapping against her thighs, echoed by the soft slaps of his hand jerking across his cock.

"You want us to go together?" Harry asked, confused as to what she meant. The whole reason they were skulking around instead of wandering the castle arm and arm, being Ron and how he would react. Ginny's hand dropped to Harry's balls, gently massaging them as her other hand coaxed him to start bouncing faster and faster, their moans interrupted only by their breathless speech.

"Er, yeah? We're a couple. Why would we not go together?" Ginny asked, sliding both her hands onto Harry's hips and starting to slam him downwards, burying her entire length deep inside him with each long, deep thrust, the tightness of his arse remaining even after such a long fuck session.

"It'd be kind of hard to explain to Ron. He doesn't know about us yet," Harry moaned, the feeling of having his behind speared again and again roughly by Ginny enough to make his head a little hazy. His experience with Katie had definitely given him a delicious inclination for the rougher side of sex and whilst Ginny preferred it to be slow and sensual when she was on bottom, Harry much preferred a rougher approach when he as getting fucked. No where near as hard as Katie though. Harry still needed to develop a taste for being spanked…

"Are you kidding me? You don't want to go to the Yule Ball with me because of my brother?" Ginny exclaimed, annoyed that Ron was being brought as an excuse for them to not go public. She was alright with it in the beginning, but the months had ticked past leaving her in need of some more. Pulling him down on her cock, she held him there, stopping his bouncing as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't want him to find out about us either?" Harry argued, desperate to cum, but being denied such pleasures by Ginny who held him in place, forcing him to simple sit with her cock lodged inside him with none of the sumptuous pleasure from the actual fucking.

"This is a once in a lifetime event and I want to spend a romantic evening with the person I care about," Ginny said, folding her arms angry that she wasn't going to get to spend the evening with Harry at this rate.

"I have this whole tournament thing to worry about, I don't need my best friend hating my guts again." Harry said, annoying her further. Pushing him off her, Harry groaned as her cock slid out of his arse, leaving him hard, horny and without any relief. Rolling of the bed, she pulled her panties on and covered herself in her robes, holding the rest of her clothing in her hands as she stormed to the door of the corridor.

"I just wanted to spend a nice evening with my boyfriend. I didn't realise our relationship was only a secret to keep my brother happy," Ginny exclaimed as she walked out into the corridor, making her way back towards the actual school, leaving Harry chasing after her entirely naked.

"Ginny. Don't do this…" Harry pleaded, chasing after her to the entrance of the corridor, but stopping shy of leaving, fearful that someone would see him naked.

"Harry. I'm tired of skulking about in the dark because you are afraid of what one person might think. Until you realise that, I…" Ginny began, tearing up slightly as she turned and walked into the school, wiping her tears from her eyes as she went back to the common room, angry, "I just… You're right. Maybe it's best you go with someone else. I'll… Talk to you later…"

"Ginny…" Harry called, but to no avail. Sliding back into the corridor, he walked to get his clothes, his cock still painfully hard and in need some relief. Relief that he would most likely have to administer himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And she just walked away?" Katie groaned as Harry bent her over the desk, rubbing his hand between her cheeks, gently massaging a dribble of saliva into her hole. Replacing his fingers with his shaft, he forced the bulbous tip of his cock against her flexing hole and pushed in with one swift push. She seemed tighter, but Harry quickly disregarded that idea and hammered his hips home, slamming the entirety of his cock into Katie's welcoming and clutching arsehole, "Come on! You can go harder than that. I can barely feel it."

"Yeah… She just stormed off. And apparently, she's going to the Yule Ball with Neville now," Harry said, pulling back and slamming back in, moaning as he did so, causing Katie to grunt in pleasure. The pair had snuck into a small empty classroom, quickly stripping naked and getting into it.

"You think you've broken up or something?" Katie moaned as Harry built up his pace, his hips crashing against her arse and sending the table she was leaning against forwards slightly with each deep orgasmic thrust. Biting her lip, she rested her cheek against the surface of the table, savouring the sensation of her arse prying apart as Harry's cock impaled her again and again. Her cock was sandwiched between her silky stomach and the coarse surface of the desk with each thrust pulling her foreskin back over her head, making her moan even more.

"I don't know. She's angry at me because I don't want Ron knowing about us," Harry says, speeding his thrusts, his voice going a little haggard as he found his stride hammering back and forth, his balls smacking against Katie's as their bodies began to glisten with sweat. The last time they did this, they were in the shower and any sweat would simply roll away, but now they were glowing glossy as they built up a sweat, grunting and groaning against one another as they savoured the sensation of being pounded.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and find a date. People are pairing off by the minute," Katie moaned as Harry rose his hands and sharply spanked her ass, red hands prints glowing bright on her creamy, white, glossy flesh. Moaning lowly, Katie bit her lip the sharp pain only accentuating the pleasure growing in her arsehole.

"Actually, I was going to ask you," Harry said, slowing his thrusts down, much to Katie's annoyance. Turning around to face Harry, she looked at him quizzically, more disappointed that he wasn't pounding into her anymore. He quickly clarified, assuming that Katie was worried their relationship was growing more than friends, "As friends?"

"Ah, I wish you'd have asked me sooner. I thought you'd be going with Ginny, so I said yes to Fred Weasley," Katie smiled, pulling Harry's cock out of her bum and turning around to face Harry. Groaning in disappointment as his second option bailed on him, Katie quickly made up for It as she pushed him slowly backwards until he hit a desk. Forcing him down onto his back, he watched as Katie straddled his hips and reached down behind her to find his shaft. Biting her lip, she groaned in ecstasy as she forced his tip back inside her, where it belonged.

"Great… Now I'm going to be the only one without a date," Harry sighed, as Katie slid her arse slowly down his cock, growing accumulated with the position, one that she very rarely partook in. As soon as the entirety of his shaft was lodged deep inside her bum, she adjusted her position and began to bounce up and down, slamming her arse down on his cock, the pair of them moaning in unison as Katie's cock flopped back and forth, droplets of pre-cum spraying from her tip as it bounced up and down.

"A man like you, with a cock like this? You'll find someone," Katie smirked, bringing a smile to Harry's lips. The pair shared a look before Harry grabbed her hips and stopped her from bouncing up and down. Sliding her up to the tip of his cock, Harry smiled at her curious look. Watching with glee, Harry turned that confused look to one of immense pleasure as he slammed her ass down onto his cock, her legs crumbling beneath the pleasure.

As Katie's knees went weak, she fell forwards, her breasts pressing against Harry's chest as she moaned meekly, her arse brimming with delicious pleasure. Harry's hands grabbed her arse cheeks, roughly pulling them up and down as he impaled her on his shaft at his own discretion. As she slammed her hips down onto his cock, he would often spank her cheeks, letting them fall back into place with a slightly redder tinge to them before roughly guiding her up and down a few more times, moaning and groaning as their sweaty, sexy bodies writhed together in pleasure, the rough and faster pace quickly becoming a favourite of Harry's.

Wrapping her hands around Harry's neck, Katie gasped as Harry started to thrust upwards as he pulled her arse downwards, his cock plunging deeper and deeper inside her. Moaning loudly, she went limp, clinging to him as he slammed himself in and out of her behind, her arse stinging as his hand clapped sharply against her skin, spanking her harder and harder until each one caused her to squeal loudly. Grunting, Harry felt Katie's cock grinding against his stomach, pre-cum leaking across their bellies as it spewed faster and faster across their skin, soft squelching sounds joining the chorus of slaps, grunts and spanks.

Harry hooked his arms under Katie's legs and rolled onto his feet, holding Katie in his arms whilst still ensuring she remained impaled on his shaft. Shuffling across the room, he laid her on her back across a desk, pushing her legs up into the air, opening her hole even wider. Drawing his hips back, he made sure only his tip remained before hammering home, sending ripples through her bum as she groaned in painful pleasure, her eyes rolling closed and her cock twitching as she came closer and closer to unloading across herself.

"Don't stop… Please, I'm so close," Katie begged, her balls beginning to tighten as she felt herself barrelling towards and orgasm. Harry's shaft was closer, his orgasm teetering on the edge. With one last thrust, he started to cum. Pulling out of her hole just in time to shower her bum cheeks with his cum, Harry dropped one of his hands to his shaft, jerking him as he milked every last drop of cum. Sighing, annoyed that she didn't Katie, began to lower her legs, but had her breath stolen away as Harry's other hand plunged four fingers deep inside her without warning, "Oh fuck… Yeah…"

Plunging his fingers in and out of her loosened hole, Harry built up quite the speed, riding down his own orgasm as he did so. As soon as the last few dribbles of cum seeped from his hand, he replaced his own cock with Katie's applying pleasure on two front and causing her to writhe against the table. Jerking her cock whilst sliding his fingers into her ass, a soft slapping sound filling the room as his hand collided with her cheeks, Harry finally brought her to the edge, her cock erupting across her belly, showering her in a pent-up orgasm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ron. Can we talk before we… get into it?" Hermione asked as she closed the door to the small broom-cupboard behind her, before turning and watching Ron start to undress. This was the first time they had been together since the forest even though Ron had pursued her a few times to fruitless ends. But since her encounter with Fleur at the First Task, Hermione had decided she needed to be forthright with Ron, though words would surely betray her as she tried to explain the elegant conclusion Fleur was able to draw for her.

"Eh, yeah sure," Ron smiled, unbuttoning his trousers and dropping them to the floor, eager to get a move on. Fleur had helped him out a couple times, but he was in desperate need of some pleasurable relief. And as he tore of his shirt, he just wanted to get fucking.

"I've been thinking…" Hermione said, watching as Ron stood before her in only his boxers, sliding slowly down onto his knees in front of her as he had gotten so used to doing. Slowly unbuttoning Hermione's jeans, Ron hooked his fingers in her back pockets, gently beginning to pull them down over her curvaceous heart shaped arse. Part of her wanting to stop him, but she didn't have the heart to, instead saying meekly, "Ron. I don't think this is the time…"

"When are you not thinking?" Tugging her jeans slowly downwards, peeling her panties over her shaft and letting her thick, heavy cock slap across his face. Dropping her clothing down around her ankles, Ron slid his hand up to her cock, wrapping it around the base of her shaft and gently jerking her back and forth, silencing Hermione for a moment as she fought the urge to softly moan, "And you have never said no to blowjob."

"It's just… Oh…" Hermione started only to have herself interrupted by Ron's lips parting and taking her cock into his mouth. Gently moving his tongue across her tip, his hand continuing to jerk her swiftly off, Ron moaned quietly as his first taste of pre-cum dribbled down onto his tongue. Dropping her hand instinctively, Hermione slowly wove her fingers in amongst his hair, gently coaxing him to push her shaft deeper into his mouth, his lips slowly inching down the side of her shaft, "I've been thinking… oh, baby…"

Pushing his lips down her shaft, he kept his mouth clamped tightly around her cock, coating each inch with saliva as he went deeper and deeper. The tip of her cock prodded against his throat, but he eagerly swallowed, taking the shaft down his gullet, his throat rejecting it as he spluttered and gagged around the shaft. Stopping, Ron moved to pull his lips back up, but was held in place by Hermione's steady hand, which gently coaxed him to take more and more, not satisfied with the depth he had. His throat spasmed and clenched around her shaft, spurring her guiding hand onwards, pushing his throat further and further down, until his throat wouldn't let him go any further.

Saliva poured down the rest of her shaft, collected dutifully by Ron who jerked the rest of her cock eagerly, despite the resistance his throat was giving. He was used to Hermione's firm stance and secretly welcomed it, the more commanding and dominating side of her making his cock throb massively. Pre-cum was seeping out of the tip of his cock, drenching his boxers as his shaft begged for release. Not freeing his cock, relishing the slight discomfort, Ron clamped his hand on the outside, gently massaging and jerking himself through the fabric as Hermione tugged on his hair, pulling him back along her cock, moaning loudly as she did so.

Pushing and pulling his head up and down her cock, Hermione began to softly thrust forwards, fucking her cock deeper into his throat, the tight warm slickness of his tightening and flexing throat enough to make her weak at the knees, her stance quivering as she dropped a second hand to his head, starting to skull fuck him. The harder, pleasure driven stance broke past his barrier, slamming the last few inches of her cock deep into his unwilling throat, causing him to gag and choke, his eyes watering slightly as she savoured the deepthroat before sliding out of his mouth, craving a different oral pleasure.

"Do my ass…" Hermione moaned, pulling her cock out of Ron's throat, moaning as the cool air sent tingling sensations along her saliva coated shaft. Jerking herself off, she slowly turned herself around, presenting her plump bum to Ron, using one hand to steady herself whilst the other pleasured her own shaft.

"Huh? Do your ass?" Ron asked, confused as to what she meant. He had half the mind to stand up and slide his cock into her arsehole, but he knew she wasn't exactly a fan of such pleasures and that he would probably get instantly reprimanded. Planting his hands on her bubble butt, Ron pried her cheeks open giving him his first view of her delightfully puckered asshole.

"Lick, lick my ass, please," Hermione moaned, her time with Fleur rubbing off on her positively. Hesitant at first, Ron was immediately encouraged as she reached behind him and pushed his head in between her cheeks, his tongue pressed snugly against her arse, causing her to bite her lip, "I've been thinking that maybe… we've been a little too quick with things. Jumping straight into sex and all"

"Says the one who just told me to lick her arse," Ron breathed, pulling away for a moment before lovingly diving back in, dragging his tongue sensually across her hole, tracing every delicious wrinkle of her surprisingly nice asshole. The idea of licking some back there was always weird for Ron, but in practice it was quite enjoyable, his tongue darting back and forth across her rosebud, before resting in the crevice of her hole, gently pushing its way inside her, her hole giving away to incredible pleasure.

"Shush… Oh, yeah… That's right… Get in there," She groaned loudly as he pushed inside her, his tongue wriggling deeper and deeper inside until his lips were pressed snugly around her hole. Exploring as deep as he could, he moaned audibly, the vibrations causing Hermione to gasp, biting her lips as she continued to jerk herself faster and faster, her balls swinging back and forth as pleasure coursed through her body.

Uncertain as to what would divine pleasure from Hermione's body, Ron followed her moans, licking where it managed to make her writhe the most. Darting back and forth, he started to push and pull his tongue in and out, fucking her slightly with the wet muscle, but not enough to make her really spasm. Instead opting to explore deeper and deeper, trying to find that sensitive sweet spot that would make her truly squeal.

Burying his nose in her bum, he lunged his tongue deep inside, the tip grazing against her sweet spot and causing her to shake at the knees, her stance buckling as she bit her lip to silence a scream. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kept her standing upright as he searched for that sweet spot again, his tongue dancing across it once more and causing her breath to escape her, her mouth falling open in silent scream as her body convulsed in pleasure

Teasing her with more of that pleasure, Ron ran his tongue over the less sensitive portions of her arse before suddenly jabbing at her sweet spot causing her to fall backwards slightly, Ron's grip on her the only thing keeping her upright as a thin layer of sweat grew over her body. Slowly down, Ron let her catch her breath and as she did so, she managed to compose herself enough to further the conversation, although she simply craved an orgasm with part of her wanting to bend Ron over and ram her cock deep inside him.

"It's just I don't really know what I want… Sexually. And I think we should experiment a little before… we… you know… start a proper relationship…" Hermione finally managed to murmur as she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer. Reading her like a book, Ron pulled his tongue out, wanting to savour her hardened cock a little more before she exploded.

"You want to try different stuff? I'm up for that," Ron smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to him, his shaft grinding softly against her bum. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he softly kissed her as she butchered her point.

"No… I mean… I like you. I want to go out with you, but I think we should experiment with different people. And explore and find out what we like before rushing into a relationship?" Hermione smiled, turning around to face Ron whose face was screwed up in confusion, almost anger at the prospect.

"You want to experiment with other people? You're a gorgeous, beautiful girl. You could happily experiment with every single person in this school. Me? I'm the weird ginger kid. No one wants to experiment with me. That's why I was so happy with you. I thought I found someone who liked, but now I find out you want to be with other people?" Ron said, his argument surprisingly valid and one that caught Hermione of guard as she stammered through a rather pathetic response.

"I don't know what I want. I want to not have to worry about what I want. I just want to know what I want and not have to worry about not knowing," Hermione sighed, a little angry that they were arguing. Breathing softly, she suggested, "Maybe we should have a break."

"So, you can shag anyone you want, and I'm just left on my own?" Ron snapped bitterly, taking Hermione by surprise causing her to furrow her brow, tears welling in her eyes.

"From what I've seen you have no problem banging gorgeous girls. I wanted to a civil conversation about this, but apparently that's too much!" Hermione wept, pulling her panties and jeans back into place before storming out of the room, her cock painfully pressing against her jeans as she fled the broom cupboard, leaving Ron half naked and incredibly horny. Moving to run after her, he realised his state of undress and slid down in the cupboard, alone and in desperate need of relief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mon ami… fuck me 'arder…" Fleur moaned, biting her lip as she felt her ass get filled again and again by a thick veiny cock. She had bent over in one of the courtyards of Hogwarts, tucked away where no one would see her to let her boy toy fuck her from behind. Flipping her uniform up over her arse, she dropped her panties to her knees and savoured the sensation of having Ron's cock inside her for the first time. She had sunk to her knees a few times before to suck him off, but this was the first time she had bent over for him. It was to encourage him to find out about the egg from Harry and Fleur was in desperate need for an orgasm.

Speeding his thrusts, up Ron moaned loudly, savouring the sensation of his first ever asshole. When Fleur bent over for him, he was ecstatic, his heart racing at the notion. Hermione had him believing that women couldn't cum from anal pleasure, a fallacy that she conjured up in the heat of the moment during their first encounter and one that Ron still hadn't caught on to, even as he was fucking Fleur from behind, his hands roaming her ass cheeks, plucking and pulling at the soft, perfect handfuls of flesh, moaning loudly as he did so.

Moving back and forth, Ron's cock was plunged in and out of delicious pleasure, his instincts taking him faster and faster as he hammered harder and harder. Slamming into her ass, he watched her flesh ripple deliciously, her hole flexing around his cock as their small corner of the courtyard filled with soft slapping sounds, his balls, slick with saliva from Fleur's previous ministrations, slapping against Fleur's balls, heavy with cum. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back onto his cock, her veela allure dissipating as pleasure consumed Ron's thoughts, his cock sliding roughly inside of her, reaching deeper and deeper each time.

Biting her lip, Fleur moaned softly, partly for show and partly because the rougher treatment of her arse was a welcome change. Gabrielle always enjoyed slamming into her behind, but her comparatively smaller size meant she rarely did any damage. The sensual encounter with Hermione was easily her favourite, but Ron's fast and hard approached as sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body, her cock leaking pre-cum down and across her shaft, her tip tingling with sensational pleasure. She closed her eyes and relished the way his cock slid inside her, her arsehole slightly aching, before plunging back into pleasure. Ron wasn't the brightest and brilliantly talented when it came to sex, but Fleur was pleasantly surprised by his first go on her delectable derriere.

"Mon dieu! You are very rough Ronald!" Fleur moaned softly, her hands steadying herself against his powerful thrusts. When she was sucking Ron's cock prior to inviting him into her bum, she had unbuttoned the front of her robes, her breasts freed and swinging perfectly with each delicious thrust. The cold bite in the winter air had brought goosebumps along her skin as well as rendering her nipples delectably hard, permanently protruding like tiny dew buds from her plump breasts.

"Sorry… I guess I have some… pent up aggression," Ron said, slowing himself down and gently easing his cock in and out of her, relishing the way her asshole seemed to massage his shaft, tightening and clenching brilliantly around his cock, bringing more and more pleasure to him.

"Mon ami, zere is no need to slow down. Ze French like it rough…" She purred, slamming her arse back onto his cock, bringing a moan to both their lips in tandem, their eyes both rolling closed as they both enjoyed the depth of the powerful thrust and sensation of Fleur grinding her soft behind against his crotch. Through brief and audible moans, Fleur moaned softly, "What iz bothering you?"

"Hermione broke up with me. I think… She said she wanted to sleep with other people," Ron said, briefly summarising their argument and doing Hermione's stance on their disagreement a little disservice. His explanation was paired with him speeding up, not to the speed he was before, but fast enough that each thrust made Fleur moan softly to herself, his shaft grinding perfectly against her prostate and milking her cock for all it was worth.

"Ah… ze old lover's spat. I take it she will not be accompanying you to ze Yule Ball zen?" Fleur moaned, her mind curiously debating the notion of asking Hermione to the Ball. Such an act was commonplace in France, at least in the circles that Fleur indulged in, but she quickly shook the idea away. But as soon as she asked, she groaned, not in pleasure, but in disdain as Ron's thrusts once again slowed almost to a halt.

"I guess not… I hadn't really thought about it," Ron said, slowing down and stopping. He hadn't thought about that. He assumed that he and Hermione would go to the Ball and that was generally unspoken, but now that they had argued, he had no one. And a very short window of time to remedy that. His trance was broken as Fleur began to push herself back and forth against Ron's cock.

"Do not stop… Je n'ai pas toute la journée," Fleur mumbled, the French lost on him, but the sentiment clear. Shaking the thought from his head, at least for the time being, Ron started to pound her again, the slapping of flesh against flesh filling their ears, both of them moaning loudly as their bodies crashed together. Using only one hand to brace herself, Fleur dipped the other one to her breast, her frozen nipples eliciting incredible pleasure as she rolled them through her fingers, gently rubbing and warming them through, each one tingling to the touch.

Grunting as Ron picked up his pace, hitting deeper and deeper with each powerful rhythmic thrust, Fleur dropped her hand to her cock, jerking her shaft back and forth furiously, her palm turning glossy with pre-cum as it poured down over her hand, her orgasm steadily building in her balls. Today, she had the unfortunate circumstance of not being able to play with Gabrielle in the morning, meaning that her heavy balls had plagued her all day and with no sign of relief on the horizon, she turned to Ron to get her rocks off. She debated finding Hermione and seducing her into a quickie, but opted against it wanting Hermione to seek her out instead.

Ron was barrelling towards his own orgasm swiftly, his cock tingling in that oh so familiar way. Grunting as he came closer and closer, he finally felt his cock tip over the edge, his head exploding as strand after strand of thick white cum spurted deep inside Fleur's arse, sending her over the edge. Jerking herself, she came hard and fast, covering the floor beneath her in cum, a note that Ron didn't pick up, further solidifying the notion that Hermione implanted in his head. Pulling his shaft slowly out of her bum, he fell backwards, his words failing him as he tried desperately to ask if she would like him to take care of her, but failing miserably at noticing the fact she already had.

"Well, I shall see you at ze ball," Fleur smiled, pulling her panties up and hiding her breasts away before winking at Ron and slowly striding out of their small alcove and walking across the busy courtyard, her cock and arse soaking her underwear in cum. As she walked away, Ron's mind rattled through things to say, his infatuation with the Veela goddess returning to him and clouding his judgement. Pulling his trousers up, he rushed out of the alcove and tried to catch her attention from across the courtyard, unwittingly drawing everyone else's attention including that of his sister who was studying on a bench.

"Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" He bellowed loudly across the courtyard, causing Fleur to turn briefly on the spot, blushing in embarrassment, not for her but for him. Bowing her head, she turned and hurried off, leaving Ron in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by groups of people murmuring about what just happened, his sister rushing over to him as his legs gave away beneath him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I still can't believe you asked Fleur Delacour out to the ball," Harry laughed to himself, unable to contain the absolute hilarity of the situation. Ron blushed heavily, embarrassed as Harry brought it up yet again, much to Harry's enjoyment. The pair were making their way up towards the Owlery, weaving past groups of people on the bridge, every single one of them bowing their heads and chuckling, Ron's brusque romantic outburst and subsequent collapse being the talk of the school. Draco had already mocked him mercilessly in Potions.

"Shut up… It kind of just… slipped out," Ron smirked, trying to brush past it as the pair made their way up the small snowy hill, the Owlery looming up ahead, "I don't know what happened. After Hermione and I had our fight, I didn't know what I was going to do for the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, well. If it makes you feel any better, my options aren't exactly vast," Harry sighed, his attempts to snag a date for the Yule Ball being entirely fruitless. Katie fell through and Ginny was still avoiding him and refusing to acknowledge his existence. His only remaining bet was Cho, a girl he had had brief encounters with, but nothing massively substantial. Despite his exhaustive pondering over who to ask, the fact that he watched her suck Cedric Diggory off before the first task remained lost in his mind, soon to be intimately refreshed.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked as they rounded the last few steps, seeing Fred and George leaning against the wall, peering around the corner and into the Owlery, massive grins on their faces as they did so. Calling out, Ron yelled loudly, "Oi!"

"Shut up! Have a look…" Fred snapped, hushing the two as they made their way up, the audible and loud sound of slapping mixed amongst eager slurping sounds. Peering around the corner, Ron and Harry's eyes went wide as they saw the gorgeous sight of Cho Chang naked from the waist down aside from a pair of winter boots, her cock lodged in the tight throat of one Cedric Diggory.

Her hands were clamped tightly around Cedric's head, the tip of her cock resting in his mouth, ready to plunge deep into his willing and tight throat. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and thrust forwards, slamming Cedric's throat down on her cock as she did so. His eyes bulged slightly as her cock slipped past his throat and deep down his gullet, his lips pressed snugly against her neatly trimmed pubic hair, his throat spasming and clenching around her cock, spurring her deepthroat fucking onwards. Her balls slapped against his chin, filling the Owlery with that sumptuous slapping sound that made her quiver.

"Oh, fuck baby… I'm gonna fuck this throat so hard…" Cho moaned, Cedric's cock pressing against his trousers tightly as his mouth was essentially used like a toy. Much the same to most of their sexual encounters, he had taken a swig of Cho's Firewhisky to get himself in the mood. Pulling her hips back, she didn't give him time to adjust and slammed back inside, building a swift, deep and hard rhythm that filled the room with a series of loud, wet slaps, echoed by eager, greedy slurps as Cedric did his best to swallow any saliva, but only managed to lubricate her cock even more, spurring her on to go faster and faster.

Pulling her cock out of his mouth, she gave him a moment to breathe before angling her cock upwards and showing Cedric her balls, the intention entirely clear. Without provocation, he leaned and suckled on her balls, coating each one of them dutifully with saliva, eagerly lapping his tongue over every inch of delicious flesh he could, popping each one in and out of his mouth until they were shiny, shimmering and deliciously gorgeous, all the while Cho was jerking her cock, moaning loudly. Satisfied with his treatment, she pulled away and returned her cock to his mouth, hammering home again and again, moaning and groaning with every deep, passionate thrust.

"Blimey… Is that?" Ron breathed, his trousers tightening as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Harry had pointed out Cho previously and Ron found her quite attractive, enough to involve her in one of his many late-night fantasies. And to see her half naked, slamming her shaft into Cedric's mouth was like witnessing one of his many fantasies.

"Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang…" George grinned, his cock already rock hard. He was lazily groping at the front of his jeans, subtly enough for no one to notice, but enough to make his cock tingle excitedly, half wanting to drop his trousers entirely and just jerk openly, "They are properly going at it…"

"Well, there goes my last option for the Yule Ball," Harry sighed, his heart deflating as his cock hardened, the sight before him enough to arouse him. Watching the scene play out, they saw Cho pull her cock out of Cedric's mouth, her shaft covered in saliva. Jerking herself back and forth, she turned Cedric around and pushed him up against the wall, crouching down behind him. Undoing his trousers, she dropped them to his ankles, revealing his pert, quidditch toned arse cheeks.

"I've been dreaming of this arse all day," Cho purred, spreading his cheeks and spitting eagerly into his hole, the dribble of spit running down his flexing asshole. Massaging the lube in with her thumb, she spanked his ass and stood back up, running her cock between his cheeks, resting the tip of her head against his hole. Normally she would be as forward as she was being, but she had been deprived for a few days, her erection becoming painful meaning she was in dire need of release. Hence, their surroundings. She could barely feel the cold as her heart raced, her cock throbbing to the touch, simply desperate to get relieved.

"Oh, cheeky," Fred smirked, nudging George, the pair chortling silently together as Ron and Harry shot them a look of utter disdain.

"Would it be weird if we started jerking off?" George asked, entranced with the sight of Cho preparing to hammer Cedric's ass. Turning to look at Harry and Ron, he received strange looks of confusion, hoping that he was joking. Both of them were pretty open sexually, but even Harry was a bit iffy about whipping his dick out and jerking it with his friends, prompting George to murmur, "Okay, a bit weird…"

Pressing forwards, Cho split his ass in two with ease, his hole use to her less than sensitive treatment. As soon as the tip was inside, Cho grabbed his hips, widened her stance and pull his arse back onto her thrust, moaning as every inch of her cock plunged inside of him with ease. Like a hot knife through butter. The pair moaned in unison as her hips collided with his ass, the scene reminding Harry of his time with Katie. Cho was quick to raise her hands and loudly and sharply spank Cedric before starting to roughly fuck his tight little ass, her cock eagerly spearing him.

Reaching forwards, she grabbed his tousled hair, using it as anchor to pull him backwards onto his shaft, getting her cock deeper and deeper. Slamming in and out, she savoured the sounds that filled the room. The sound of her saliva slick cock plunging in and out of his arse, echoed by the sound of her lubricated balls smacking against Cedric's smalls balls, his cock soft due to the painful pleasure coursing through his arse. His cock may have been soft, but he was still riding closer and closer to his orgasm with each delicious thrust, his arse tearing in two each time Cho hammered home.

One last thrust and Cho unloaded, pumping her boyfriend full of cum, strand after stand filling up his tight bum. She had enough cum built up that it began to leak along her cock, dribble down over her balls even with her shaft lodged balls deep in his arse. His tight, clenching, spasming bum made sure to drain her dry, spurting the last few drops of cum inside him as his own cock began to twitch wildly, his cum spraying across the floor. Slowly pulling her cock out of his bum, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his butt before pulling his boxers back up into place, making sure he kept her cum inside him for as long as possible.

"You know Fred. I reckon I'm getting soft," George sighed, turning to face Fred and folding his arms, receiving a strange look from his twin, "Not like that…"

"How so George?" Fred asked curiously, Harry and Ron forced to eavesdrop of a peculiar conversation they knew nothing about.

"Well, I reckon the only reason ol' Diggory is bending over in these freezing conditions, besides being able to get his rocks of with Cho Chang, is that plucky little bottle we concocted for her," George explained, glancing back into the Owlery watching the pair start to dress themselves before heading up into the Owlery to finish what they came to do before they were sexually side-tracked.

"You mean the one she stole from us?" Fred corrected him smugly, quickly being brushed aside.

"No need for semantics. My point is, perhaps we should alleviate that stress of owning such a bottle and allow Cedric some time to breathe," George suggested, Ron looking at him as if he was talking a completely different language, "All the while procuring a valuable asset."

"You know what George? I wholeheartedly agree," Fred smiled in response, the two immediately beginning to plot their master plan to retrieve the Suggestibility Potion.

"What they hell are you two on about?" Ron asked as the twins pushed past them on the stairs, hurrying back towards the castle, a perverse and naughty plan immediately coming to their minds.

"Never you mind. Haven't you got another French bombshell to shout sweet nothings at from across the castle?" George laughed, Ron's face turning a deeper shade of red as they raced off, leaving Harry sniggering behind his hand, whilst Ron was fuming.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. A little more plot centric. Essentially moving the pieces into place for the next few chapters and beginning to set up the Yule Ball. For all those that are disappointed about the prospect of the main character's relationships being jeopardy. Think of it more as temporary circumstances that allow our characters to explore other sexual options. Besides with every good argument, comes brilliant make up sex.**

 **Also, sorry if this is a little late. Was hard pressed this week!**

 **As always, please leave a review. The feedback from the last chapter was very helpful and I am going to take a lot of it on in the future. I am aware that I can't please everyone, but instead of just ditching the story, let me know and I'll take it on board. And it spurs me on to write more!**

 **The next chapter features a pairing that has been requested from the very first chapter onwards. Whilst it might not be as juicy as everyone is expecting, it is the start of their encounters which get progressively naughtier. And, it is the return of everyone's favourite hole in the wall. Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 19: To Steel the Nerves

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This week's chapter should be a lot of fun. My favourite chapters to write are always the ones that have more interesting dynamics. Katie/Harry was a lot of fun because it was so different. The same with Fleur/Hermione. And this one Is no different! I know a lot of people will hope that the pairing went further sexually than they do, but all I can is that they get naughtier and naughtier with time. Their interaction in this chapter is a little tamer than normal. But there is still plenty smutty goodness!**

 **Now, the Tonks one-shot. I've had a few people asking about it. And now the poll for who Tonks should be paired with is closed. Harry won by a fair margin, so It will be a Tonks/Harry chapter, however, I am entertaining the idea of doing a second Tonks one-shot with the runner up pairings (Bellatrix/Narcissa). Expect it at Christmas!**

 **With all that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 19: The Steel the Nerves

"The Yule Ball is in a week and you still haven't found a partner?" Hermione berated as she wove swiftly along the revolving staircases, marching down from the common room with purpose in her footsteps. As she pushed through into the fifth-floor corridor, she glanced behind her, seeing her companion hurrying swiftly along behind, trying his best to keep up with her frantic pace.

"It's really tough. Pretty much everyone has a partner already. Who are you going with? I thought you and Ron would be going together?" Harry asked dutifully, having followed Ginny without the slightest question as to what she had planned. It wasn't yet after hours, but Harry still had the cloak tucked into his back pocket, watching through the ornate windows as the moon rose slowly in the sky.

"It's a secret. And me and Ron are on a… hiatus… What about Ginny? Why is she going with Neville?" Hermione asked as they rounded a corner, Harry finally managing to catch up with her as she sped along with haste behind each and every step.

"We had a fight. She wanted to go together, but I was worried about Ron finding out," Harry said, looking around the corridor, confused as to exactly where they were going. Harry was busy pondering over his remaining options for the Yule Ball when Hermione came frantically up to him asking him to follow her quickly, "Hermione, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Keep up," Hermione said as they rounded the last corner and came face to face with a large intricate tapestry. Walking towards it, Hermione peeled away the tapestry, revealing a small stone passageway, leading deeper into the castle. Confused, Harry was led along the passageway and into the secret room, a room that didn't even appear on the Marauder's Map. And if it did, he had never noticed it.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around the room, admiring the glossy wooden cabinets and the peculiar glowing orbs situated outside each one. Bright red, he gently tapped his finger against one of them and watched it gently bounce in place before fixing itself back in place.

"It's… something to help you calm your nerves…" Hermione said, even being unsure of the words she was saying. Hermione had a plan, but the confidence to actually fulfil it was somewhat faltering. And instead of opening up she tried to blag her way through, but ultimately failed.

"My nerves?" Harry asked, confused as to what she was suggesting. He was nervous, but not really enough to warrant a special outing. That combined with Hermione rather nervous look, suggested there was something else behind her frantic words.

"Yeah, for the second task. And the Yule Ball. You gotta be feeling nervous, right?" Hermione said, playfully nudging Harry's shoulder, wearing an increasingly forced smile.

"I guess?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Hermione sighed and just gave up trying to act. Huffing slightly, she blushed a darker shade of red before finally finding the words she wanted to say.

"Alright… I'll level with you. I had a big fight with Ron about experimenting with sex. I was trying to act really strong and confident, but when it actually comes to the experimenting, I'm terrified of it," Hermione explained, screwing her face up as she looked nervously at Harry, watching his eyes widen as he clued slowly into her implication, growing a little hot beneath the collar.

"Right? So, you want to experiment with me?" Harry asked, his heart racing at the prospect. Of course, he had fantasised about Hermione. Everyone has had those thoughts about their close friends even if it just for a brief moment. And as his life became more and more sex centric, the thoughts of indulging in such pleasurable endeavours with one his best friends became more and more plausible. The sex happy part of him was giddy with the notion that he and Hermione might be in for a quick fuck session.

"No, well kind off. I figured If I could be comfortable doing… sex stuff…around you. You know around a friend, I would be comfortable with other people? Do you get me?" Hermione said, noticing Harry's face growing more and more confused as she tried to explain herself.

"You want do sex stuff, but not with me, but just with me in the room?" Harry summed up, trying to figure out exactly what she meant. Nodding as Harry said this, Hermione smiled, hoping that he would be up for it. Thinking about it, Harry felt a dash of sympathy for her. The first time he and Ginny ever did stuff was so unbelievably nerve wracking. Sure, they warmed up to each other towards the end, but Hermione was of such a disposition that that was increasingly unlikely to happen.

"Yeah… Well, this… this a gloryhole. So, I figured we could get naked and sit in a booth and do stuff with other people through the wall," Hermione explained, the idea clicking in Harry's head as he recognised just what her plan was. Opening one of the doors that was in the middle, sandwiched by two cubicles on either side, she pleaded with him, "I just really need to ease up and be able to get comfortable being naked with people and I thought who better to do that with than a close friend? Please can you help me? I really want to get over this before the Yule Ball…"

"Sure. So," Harry began, nodding his head agreeing with her. Hermione smiled softly before returning to her nerve wracked self, realising that she had actually gotten her wish and had to go through with it now. A part of her always assumed that she wouldn't have gotten this far.

"Erm… I don't know… No, I do know. We, eh… We get naked," Hermione said, feigning confidence before clenching her fists and biting the bullet. Taking the first step, she undid the front of her jeans and slowly eased them down her long creamy legs, keeping her pair of women's boxers pulled snugly around her waist, hiding the growing bulge beneath them. Glancing upwards, she saw Harry's eyes latched onto her, watching her. Part of her wanted to ask him to turn away, but she quickly realised that defeated the entire point. Pulling her jeans off, she quickly pulled her t-shirt off, leaving her in a mismatched pair of underwear, nervously realising that she had to take one of them off, with Harry in full view of her. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and reached behind her, unclasping her bra before latching her hands onto her breasts, holding the fabric in place. Taking a moment, she slowly dropped it, pushing her arm across her chest, hiding her tits from Harry's view as she dropped the bra onto the floor. Quickly, she ducked into the cubicle, closing the door behind her to give herself a moment to relax.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his head, unsure as to whether or not he should follow. He understood where she was coming from and it was an incredibly difficult situation. However, she was one of his best friends. It was one thing to fantasise about someone in the safety of your own company, but getting naked in a Gloryhole together was another. Breathing heavily, he decided to do it for her sake. Stripping away his clothes, he left his boxers on and went to the door, slowly opening it so as to not startle her.

As the door peeled away, Hermione once more clasped her hands over her breasts before breathing steadily and slowly growing the confidence to remove them. Squinting at Harry, she dropped her hands letting her soft pillowy breasts bounce free, her nipples frozen solid from nerves. Admiring them for a moment, Harry was stunned by how perfectly formed they looked. They hung deliciously well on her body. Realising that staring was probably unnerving her, Harry stepped inside the cubicle and sat down next to her, nudging her slightly before hooking his fingers into his boxers as if to suggest she should do the same.

"Count of three? One, two, three…" Harry said, Hermione nodding stoically along. Hooking her fingers inside her boxers, she waited for him to say three and swiftly pulled them away from her legs, letting her cock bounce free, in full view of Harry. Doing the same, Harry sat there, their thighs touching as they both were naked, Hermione's eyes latched on the door ahead, not wanting to look down. Harry had no qualms about ogling Hermione, admiring her thick, bulbous shaft, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down her tip.

"Oh, that's… That's your… your penis," Hermione said, glancing briefly downwards at his shaft before looking away, her mind enthralled with his shaft, desperately wanting to have another look. Blushing she tried to defuse the tension by saying, "It's nice… really… very… quite… nice."

"Thanks…" Harry smirked, Hermione nerves rubbing of him as they sat there trying to not touch each other as they waited for someone to arrive at the Gloryhole. There was always a chance no one would come, but by luck there were a number of eager participants planning a trip to the hole. Turning to Hermione, Harry asked, "What now?"

"We wait…" Hermione said nervously, not having to wait very long. The door next to Harry slid open and someone entered. Harry couldn't see very much, but a fleck of tartan passed over his vision as the person stripped naked. Unable to actually see them, Harry was instead greeted with a long, thin cock and a heavy pair of balls sliding through the hole expecting some delicious pleasure. The pair of them both looked at the cock, silently salivating at the sight of it. Instinctively wanting to lean down and swallow the shaft, Harry fought back the urge, assuming that Hermione (wanting to grow more comfortable around people) would take the lead, leaving Harry as a bystander.

"Do you want to?" Harry said, gesturing towards the cock, the tip almost winking at the pair of them as pre-cum began to build on the purplish head, the occupant of the cubicle wanting some delicious relief, their balls obviously having been full for far too long.

"It's on your side," Hermione said, trying to get Harry to go first so that she could grow accustomed, but not realising that she had given the wrong impression in her explanation.

"I thought you wanted to… you know? Get comfortable?" Harry whispered, conscious that the person next to them might overhear them. Assuming that Hermione didn't want to go for this one, Harry wrapped his hand around the base of the mysterious person's cock, gently jerking back and forth, hearing a very feminine moan come from the other side. Peeling back her foreskin, Harry moved into suckle gently on the tip, only to have Hermione stop him.

"Erm… I suppose…" Hermione said, mustering the courage and leaning over Harry, unwittingly grinding her cock across his thighs as she moved into position, her hand wrapping around the mysterious woman's cock and taking over Harry's jerking duties. Blushing heavily at the position, Hermione tried her best to not have her cock touch Harry's body, but only ended up grinding the tip of her cock against his cock, the pair of them stifling a soft moan. Turning her head away from Harry, she parted her lips and took the tip of the mysterious, rather musky, cock into her mouth, savouring the taste, running her tongue across her pre-cum coated tip.

Trying his best not to touch her body, Harry lifted his hands, making special effort not to grope her body although it was incredibly tempting. Watching her delicately weave her tongue across the mysterious cock, Harry felt his cock begin to harden a little more, rising higher and higher and beginning to prod against her stomach, pre-cum starting to trace across her flesh. Biting his lip, Harry didn't want to moan, but was unable to stop himself. Softly moaning, Harry spurred Hermione on to the same, the pair of them delicately moaning as Hermione parted her lips and started to give the cock a proper blowjob.

Getting a decent angle was difficult with the awkward position, but Hermione was forced to commit to it, trying to appear confident, but failing miserably. Pushing her lips down the mysterious cock, Hermione managed to get three inches into her mouth before she found herself hunched incredibly close to Harry, her arse almost in his face as she tried to suck more and more of the cock. Less concerned about delivering a decent blowjob, Hermione focussed on making sure the awkward contact between her and Harry was kept to a minimum. A soft, aged moan came from the other cubicle, spurring Hermione on.

Wanting to try and get more of the cock into her mouth, Hermione pushed herself a little more forwards, unwittingly pushing herself to far. Falling forwards, Hermione collapsed onto Harry's lap, his cock sandwiched tightly between her stomach and his stomach, her arse perfectly displayed for a pert spanking. Wincing not in pain, but at the compromising position, Harry expected Hermione to leap back instantly, but she didn't. Not wanting to let Harry know he obvious mistake wasn't intentional, Hermione kept the position, her face blushing red for more than one reason.

The slight stumble forwards had meant her position changed and more of the mysterious cock was pushed into her throat. Gagging slightly, Hermione felt four more inches plunge into her unwitting throat, spewing pre-cum down and along Hermione's flexing throat. Again, she feigned confidence and began to bob her head up and down those seven inches despite the immense discomfort running through her body. Plunging her lips up and down, she found herself unable to swallow any saliva, the spit collecting in her mouth and beginning to run down her chin, turning her rather dry and unimpressive blowjob into a deliciously sloppy one. Albeit clumsy and sloppy.

Suddenly, the door on Hermione's side opened and as far as Harry could see someone else arrived. Before long, a second cock came in through Hermione's side, the cock a creamy white, thick and oozing pre-cum. Uncertain as to what he should do, Harry could barely reach the cock with his hand, wrapping his fingers around the base and slowly jerking the cock off. Moans came from both side of the room, as Harry shuffled slightly across, his cock and Hermione's cock grinding against one another as Harry, tried to get his mouth close enough to pleasure the new cock.

Awkwardly and clumsily leaning over Hermione, their bodies getting sandwiched together tighter and tighter, Harry managed to wrap his mouth around the pre-cum soaked tip, his tongue lapping eagerly at the head, savouring the glossy liquid and swiftly swallowing it. Despite the annoying and awkward position, Harry was able to push his lips down around a third of the cock. Normally, he'd get a bit further, but the circumstances weren't conducive to such pleasures. Luckily for him, the mysterious cock that was plunged into his mouth began to gently saw back and forth, meaning that he didn't have to adjust his awkward, uncomfortable position anymore and could simply leave all the movement the delicious cock on the other side.

Gently fucking Harry's throat, the person on the other-side brought themselves swiftly towards their orgasm, their cock throbbing on the edge. Slamming their hips against the wall, they began to shake the cubicle, fervently fucking Harry's throat, saliva pouring from his mouth as the cock hammered in and out, again and again, his throat starting to stretch and give away ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the cock erupted in his mouth, only taking a couple minutes to bring to the edge. Unloading into his throat, he was forced to swallow several strands before the cock popped out of his mouth. He could see a hand on the other side jerking the cock quickly, sending a couple strands across his face and chest before pulling away entirely leaving the room with complete anonymity. Hermione was close behind. The cock spurted a single strand into her mouth, which she quickly dribbled down the cock before pulling away, milking the rest of the cum out and across her face and tits. Without anywhere better to let them cum, she simply turned her nose up and let them shower her in deliciously salty cum.

With both cocks out of the room, Hermione pulled herself slowly backwards, sliding back into her seat comfortably, nervously looking at Harry as he reclined back into his seat. There was a moment of uncertainty, as the pair of them looked at their cum-soaked friend before bursting out and laughing hysterically at the sight. Not only that the situation. Neither of them could quite believe the insanity that lead them both to thinking this was an alright idea.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Hermione exclaimed, wiping the cum away from her lip, hysterical as she realised just how ludicrous an idea this was. Luckily for them, it was the exact thing they need to defuse the tension, warming Hermione up considerably.

"Hey, it's your idea!" Harry laughed, wiping a small stand of cum away from his cheek, trying to stifle a laugh as Hermione giggled unstoppably at the sight. She couldn't quite believe Harry had such a proclivity for this. The naughty thoughts in her mind about all the things Ginny had taught him were endless, making her blush at the notion. Her friend was a bit of cock-slut…

"That doesn't stop you from saying, 'Hey Hermione, this is an absolutely insane idea' or something!" Hermione laughed, collecting the cum that landed on her tits and using her boxers to wipe her hands clean of it, her chest still a little sticky, "That's what friends are for."

"Really? Cause you gave me the impression friends are for sucking cock together," Harry laughed, causing Hermione to do the same, laughing uncontrollably, despite knowing that there were two people in both the cubicles beside them frantically getting dressed. They heard the doors slam shut behind them as they scurried away, causing the pair of them to laugh harder.

"Thanks… Really… This is helping…" Hermione smiled, playfully nudging Harry as the pair of the smirked wildly, brimming with the urge to laugh at their insane situation.

"No, thank you for… Help to steel… my untameable nerves," Harry smirked, causing Hermione to blush nervously again. Before she could say anything in response, they heard both doors on either side open, two people in black robes walking in. Before either of them could see what house they belonged to, both of the girls tossed their robes aside, revealing their curvaceous, caramel coloured figures. Completely without any hint of underwear. Smirking, Harry whispered, "Looks like we are both up…"

In tandem, each cock slid through the holes, coming face to face with both Hermione and Harry. They were both identical and were a delicious chocolate colour, each with a fat purple head and a neatly shaven crotch. Each one was easily ten inches long and exceptionally thick. Glancing briefly over at Harry to spur herself on, Hermione quickly turned back to her own cock and parted her lips, taking the tip of the delicious cock into her mouth, suckling gently on the delectably bulbous tip.

Harry was way ahead of Hermione, his tongue having eagerly danced across the mysterious tip, savouring the taste before taking the cock deep into his mouth. Throating half of the cock with ease, Harry couldn't help but smirk with a mouthful of cock as the person on the other side moaned loudly. There was a small pang of perverse pride inside him as his mysterious cock moaned more than Hermione's. Although he quickly chocked it up to the large amount of experience he had accumulated with Ginny and Luna.

Plunging his lips up and down her shaft, Harry managed to force himself to take three quarters of the cock into his throat before he began to gag and splutter a little too much. Pulling back, he removed his lips entirely before beginning to jerk his hand speedily up and down her shaft, his other hand grasping her balls, gently squeezing them in his hand. Returning his mouth to the saliva cover cock, Harry began to deepthroat the first three quarters of her cock, steadily and rhythmically bobbing his head up and down across those delicious inches, his fingers jerking the remainder of her cock as best he could.

Hearing Harry gag and splutter behind her, Hermione was spurred to speed herself up a little. Swapping her slow and dainty sucking pattern for a deep and more throaty approach, Hermione slowly pushed her lips down the shaft, her jaw stretching as she reached the halfway mark, the tip of the cock pressing uncomfortably against the back of her throat. Holding there, she tried her best to move her tongue around the shaft, but found herself gagging uncontrollably. Moving her lips back along the shaft, Hermione started to speed up, bobbing her head up and down along the portion of her cock that she could manage with ease. That didn't stop the mysterious cock from moaning loudly and gently beginning to thrust back and forth into the hole, trying to get deeper and deeper, but to no avail.

Both Harry and Hermione had one thing in common with their approach. They had both dropped their hands down to their own cocks, swiftly and rapidly jerking themselves off. Their soft sucking sounds were echoed by the soft faps as they jerked themselves off. Harry plunged his lips up and down his mysterious cock, relishing the way the tip prodded against his throat, begging to get deeper, but being unable. Moaning loudly around the cock, Harry swallow the building pre-cum eagerly, the taste surprisingly delicious.

Their lusty endeavours were coming to an end as both of the cocks began to tingle on the verge of their orgasm. The moans from the other side of the became more frantic as their cocks began to twitch until they both unloaded. Hermione's cock unloaded rapidly, filling her mouth without a moments notice. She couldn't pull her lips away in time meaning that her mouth was filled with delicious cum. Normally, she would spit, but in the spirit of the evening, she forced herself to do otherwise. Harry however, felt the cock about to cum and pulled back, taking several strands eagerly into his mouth, before milking the last strand out onto his lips.

"Who do you reckon that was?" Hermione said, forcing herself to swallow the mouthful of cum her mysterious cock had laden her with. Turning back to Harry, she reached forwards and wiped a dribble of cum away from Harry's lips before smirking, "I think we might have been sucking the same cock…"

"Wait… do you think those were the twins?" Harry said, his eyes widening as he realised that he had one final option for the Yule Ball, "Do they have dates for the Ball?"

"Why, you want a round two with them?" Hermione smirked, cleaning herself up a little before being nudged playfully by Harry who was blushing at the prospect. Having lost Ginny, Cho and Katie, he kind of just wanted to have some comfort in the knowledge that he had a date.

"No. But they're nice enough. It wouldn't be too bad to go to the Ball with one of them," Harry argued, thinking about the best time to ask one of them. He could probably secure the other one for Ron if he was tactical about it. However, before he could think any further, the door on Harry's side opened and someone entered the cubicle. Quickly stripping down, Harry watched as they thrust their cock through the hole, almost poking his eye out as they did so.

"Fucking hell… Look at that," Harry said, gulping as he looked at the enormous length. It was simply massive. Easily fourteen or so inches long and demonstrably thick. Every ridge and vein pulsated and throbbed, with the person's balls, being equally massive, accentuated by a delicate cock ring that wrapped around the base of their shaft. Wrapping his hand around the thick cock, Harry lifted it up slightly, the weight of the shaft being immense, his breath taken away by just how big it was.

"Yeah, massive…" Hermione said keeping quiet. She recognised the Ring and thus she thought she knew who was on the other side, making Harry's lusty unawares advances on the cock a little more… strange. As far as Hermione was aware, the cock that Harry was fondling belonged to Ginny and Hermione was about to watch one of her best friends fellate her ex-boyfriend's little sisters cock. And Hermione instantly knew something was wrong, because the idea of witnessing that didn't disturb her as it normally would, but excited her, her hand dropping down to her cock and steadily jerking back and forth.

Moving in instinctively, Harry parted his lips, stretching his jaw to take the massive tip into his mouth, gagging almost instantly as he wrapped his lips around the tip. His lips were stretched thinly across the shaft, barely able take a small portion of the cock without spluttering and gagging loudly. Pulling back, he spat on the tip and massaged it in, coating it in saliva before trying again. With slightly more lubricant, Harry was able to work his lips over the tip and along two more inches, his throat unable to encompass anymore. His hand continued to speed along to shaft, jerking the sizable portion that he was unable to fellate with any decent ability.

Bobbing his head up and down the portion of cock he could deal with, Harry spewed saliva down the entire shaft, completely unable to swallow it with any degree of competency. Lifting a second hand up to the cock, he began to use both to jerk the immense shaft, both his hands barely able to wrap around the cock. Hermione's eyes widen as she watched him gagging and spluttering. Biting her lip as she jerked herself off, she tentatively moved closer, wanting to join in and help. Not wanting to lean in with her mouth, just yet, she dropped her free hand down to the heavy pair of balls dangling down below.

Pansy moaned loudly, the pleasure being immense. She hadn't had a chance to use her cock and this was incredibly satisfying. A part of her desperately wanted to get up close and personal with someone, but this would have to do. As she felt the mysterious mouth clasp around her cock, she couldn't help but moan loudly, almost giving herself away, not that anyone would recognise her because a moan. The sensation of having two hands jerking her cock was unbelievable, but as she felt a third hand drop to her balls, she realised that this might be an incredibly surprising blowjob. At least, not what she expected walking into the cubicle.

Dropping onto her knees beside Harry, Hermione sat on the right side of the cock. Harry plucked his lips from the shaft and positioned himself on the left side. Without saying a word, they knew exactly what was in the other persons head. Leaning In together, they pressed their lips either side of the bulbous head, their upper lips barely grazing one another before they began to lazily drag their sloppy lips along the shaft, leaving streaks of saliva across the cock as they massaged their lips up and down the length. Kissing the shaft softly, they each raised a finger to the tip of the cock, gently rubbing on their side, eliciting pleasured moan after pleasured moan from the mysterious participant, their cock twitching uncontrollably.

As Harry and Hermione came to base of the cock, the dropped down to the heavy balls, taking one in each of their mouths. Her sack was small enough that Harry and Hermione's mouth, often pressed against each other in a perverse, naughty kiss, but neither of them cared at this point. They were too engrossed in the pleasuring of this cock. Coating the entirety of the sack in saliva, Hermione pulled away and returned to the tip, parting her lips and taking three inches into her mouth, her smaller lips stretched painfully wide, but she didn't care. Pushing herself in a lustful haze, she pushed herself deeper, taking another inch and another inch until she was physically unable to take anymore.

Impressed with her ability, Harry resorted to using her tongue, dragging it across her shaft and balls, his saliva lingering with Hermione's. Bobbing up and down greedily, any notion of nervousness was dissuaded from her mind as she was consumed by lust. Her hand sped up down to the mysterious pair of balls, gently beginning to massage them, relegating Harry to simply focusing on the shaft. Swallowing the same five inches, saliva pouring down her chin and onto her breasts, Hermione gently squeezed the girl's balls, unwittingly setting her off.

Without any notice, she came and she came hard. Filling up Hermione's mouth instantly, Hermione was forced off, gagging for air as cum dribbled down her chin. Several long strands spurted down and across her face and tits, coating her heavily. Before Harry could escape, several strands angled themselves towards him, coating his face and chest in equal measure. When they both thought the mysterious cock was finished, it unloaded a last, surprisingly dribble of cum, landing down on Hermione's belly as she retreated, covered in cum. The cock swiftly disappeared through the hole, leaving the pair covered.

"Merlin's beard…" Hermione said, looking down at her chest and seeing it coated in copious amounts of cum, the thick substance covering the majority of her soft breasts. Trying her best to clean herself up, she found her boxers were covered too much to do anything worthwhile, leaving her breasts covered in the cum.

"I know…" Harry agreed, wiping his chin and using his own pair of boxers to clean himself up a little. Reaching over, he used the garment to pat down Hermione's breasts, cleaning them up a little, neither one of them really caring that Harry was practically groping her.

"I think I'm done for the night," Hermione sighed, looking down at her own cock. She had no way of stimulating herself and she frankly needed the relief. The arousal had been building up for a fair while and the erotic situation had only pushed her further, "Don't know what to do with this."

"Well… I could… help?" Harry says, receiving an astounded stare from Hermione as her eyes widened at the prospect of being jerked off by her best friend. Clarifying himself, Harry argued the following position, "I mean you're trying to relax around people and experiment, so what's the harm in two friends jerking each other off?"

"I guess… You'd be okay with that?" Hermione asked, wanting to make sure before she let him go wild and jerk her cock off. A part of her thought he would back out, but luckily, he didn't, resulting in a pleasurable end to a deliciously delightful evening.

"Yeah, it's just… two friends giving each other a hand," Harry said, smiling as she nodded. Reclining backwards, Hermione let her hands leave her crotch, giving Harry full access to her throbbing, pleasure seeking shaft. Tentatively at first, Harry reached forwards and wrapped his hand around the tip of her cock, gently starting to move his pre-cum and saliva soaked hand up and down her shaft, Hermione instantly closing her eyes and moaning loudly as he cock was plunged into heavenly pleasure.

Harry watched as her face rippled with delicious moans, her pleasured face being exquisitely arousing. His other hand was wrapped around his own shaft as he steadily jerked both of them off, pre-cum dribbling and leaking down along both his hands as both cock throbbed beneath his grasp. Speeding up along Hermione's shaft, Harry began to peel back her foreskin before rubbing his finger across her pre-cum soaked tip, gently massaging it before jerking her a cock back and forth a few more times, her balls ready to explode cum across his hand at the slightest provocation. Her moans filled the room as she began to feel guilty about soaking up all the pleasure alone.

Nervously dropping her hand to Harry's cock, Hermione quickly retracted her grasp when her hand grazed Harry's. Mustering enough courage, she batted away his hand and took charge, wrapping her delicate little hand around the base of his cock, jerking him back and forth, his moans echoing her own as they built up their own rhythms, steadily and pleasurably jerking each other off. Harry could get used to her incredibly soft hand teasing and playing with him and he was almost tempted to suggest making this a regular thing. However, he didn't have the courage to do so and was too engrossed in the brilliant pleasure coursing through his cock because her silky soft hand.

The soft slapping sounds of their soft fapping filled the room, the pair of them revelling in just how pleasurable it was to have someone jerking you off. With all the creative pleasures Harry was indulging in with Katie and Ginny, he forgot how good it felt to simply relax and have a delicious handjob. That lustful devil inside him craved more, but at this moment he was content with the rather skilful handjob he was receiving from Hermione. He felt his cock begin to twitch in her grasp, his orgasm nearing as his balls tightened ever so slightly. The pleasure coursing through Hermione's cock was similar, her shaft throbbing simply by touching it, her tip readying to explode.

Hermione struck first, her cock twitching rapidly as strand after strand of pent up cum spurted out of her cock, spraying across her belly, Harry's hand and even stretching as far as the curve of her breasts, painting her now clean tits with her own cum ever so slightly. Harry kept jerking until every strand of cum spurted from her cock before he felt his own orgasm hit him, cum spurting up onto his stomach and down onto his legs. He didn't have nearly as much as Hermione, but enough to be incredibly pleasurable.

"Oh… yeah… thanks Harry…" Hermione moaned as she felt her shaft begin to soften in Harry's hand, his fingers still moving delicately up and down until she was entirely spent. Letting go, he let her cock flop against her thighs, dribbling one last strand of cum down onto her creamy flesh.

"Don't mention it," Harry grunted as Hermione's silky hand milked the last few drops of cum out of his cock, her hand not leaving even after he had entirely softened beneath her grasp. Simply wanting to savour the sensation of having a cock in her hand that wasn't her own, she kept it there, gently squeezing and rubbing his soften shaft, his cock threatening to harden again under her delectable ministrations, "Feel more comfortable?"

"You have no idea…" Hermione grinned, opening her eyes and casting a glance over to Harry, laughing as she did so, the pair of them slowly stumbling out of the cubicle, haphazardly dressing themselves and staggering back to the common room, completely and utterly satisfied.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I know that a lot of people will have wanted Harry and Hermione to properly go at it with each other, but I think you guys would agree that it would be a bit out of place for them to simply start shagging. There needs to be a slight amount of build up you know. Just like Hermione/Fleur. They will get it off together soon enough, but as Hermione says, she needs to experiment a little and grow comfortable.**

 **Now that we are into December and the run up to Christmas is in full swing, I want to mention my intentions for the Festive period. Most years, I scrabble together a bunch of chapters for a big Christmas day upload and this year will be no different. Quite a few of my stories will be receiving at least one chapter on Christmas Day and I will be announcing my plans going into the new year. I have an idea as to how I would be able to make my stories more regular which I will drifting by you on Christmas. So, if you are a fan of my other stories including this one, then you know when to expect some more.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! They are the sole reason for keeping this story as active as it has been! Love to hear from you guys!**

 **The next chapter is Hermione enjoying her first proper threesome and experimenting a bit out of her comfort zone. And she finally manages to track down this mysterious vault… Till next time!**


	23. Chapter 20: Explorative Nature

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well. Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter, really appreciate people liking the way I portrayed Hermione. She's one of the hardest characters to write and I find Harry/Hermione a really difficult pairing to get natural. Really glad you appreciated it! Love to read feedback and reviews about that kind of stuff.**

 **Don't really have much to say, so I won't ramble as long as I usually do. This next chapter is a fun one as Hermione finally gets to stretch her sexual legs and gets embroiled in a threesome that I am so excited to actually write! I won't spoil exactly who it is, but it is a delicious trio! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Explorative Nature

The castle was quiet at night. Hermione was familiar with this fact, but it still creeped her out sufficiently. Following her 'study' session with Krum in the library, she found herself pouring over the book detailing the mysterious Aphrodomina and her illicit activities across the castle. Namely, the mysterious Vault of Aphrodomina. As per instruction of the book, Hermione was wandering the castle in search of a strange corridor, built by the aforementioned Headmistress during her time at Hogwarts, used primarily to bed suitors and select students of her choice. Exploring the castle in places that could hold his corridor, Hermione eventually found it.

Tapping the wall in the prescribed fashion, Hermione ducked inside the mysterious corridor, her eyes fixated on the heavy iron door at the opposite end of the corridor. There was a series of iron bars that cordoned off a small area just outside the vault. Inching her way along the corridor, Hermione was baffled by the strange place, absolutely astounded that she, Ron and Harry hadn't found this place during their many adventures. It was bizarre. There were beds and strange cabinets tucked into the adjacent rooms and etched onto the door were various symbols, each one representing a different item, as described by the book.

Hesitant at first, Hermione tentatively touched the iron bars. From what she had read in the book, Headmistress Aphrodomina was an eclectic personality. She conjured up bizarre and rather perverse ways to test students and was known to bed a different student every night. The bookish, bushy haired girl was understandably nervous approaching a vault of Aphrodomina's construction, no doubt laden with naughty sexual traps. Sucking it up, Hermione slid through the iron bars into the small area beside the vault.

Approaching the heavy iron door, Hermione ran her fingers across it's surface, tracing the five symbols that represented each of the items. To her surprise one of the symbols began to glow a bright red. The notebook symbol began to glow, Hermione's eyes widening as she realised what it meant. Reaching into her back pocket, she plucked the book from her jeans, the pages glowing as she raised it against the door. Confused as to what it meant, Hermione was distracted, not realising what was happening behind her.

Similarly, to when Harry was last in the corridor, a small portion of the floor, coloured with Gryffindor red, slid away, a large fifteen-inch, red marble cock rising out of the floor, hovering in the air due to some magical powers. Hermione didn't notice it until it lurched at her, pinning her against the wall, sandwiching itself between her butt cheeks, forcing her up against the iron door.

Trying to dodge away, Hermione was knocked to the side, the cock lurching for her, but catching on her t-shirt, ripping it as it lifted upwards. Applying strain to her bra, it pinged that away, the underwear snapping in two as her breasts flopped free. Bolting towards the bars, Hermione wasn't quickly enough, the toy pressing itself against her arse, applying enough strain against her asshole that it burst through her jeans, the clothing falling to either side, shredded to pieces and leaving her naked, at the mercy of the marble cock.

Backed up against the wall, Hermione felt the cock dip between her legs, resting snugly against her asshole. Glancing down, she watched as the cock magically lubricated itself, an enchantment making sure it was sufficiently slick. Before she had a chance to move, the cock slid upwards, peeling her ass cheeks apart and plunging deep inside her. The cock only sank eight of its fifteen inches inside of her, causing Hermione to moan softly. It was incredibly thin, meaning that it didn't cut through drastically, but the length was looming over her, each thrust threatening to truly slip deep inside her.

The enchanted cock quickly found a rhythm, moving quickly and powerfully. Each upward thrust seemed to almost lift her up of the ground. Clinging to the wall, Hermione tried to keep her moans to a minimum, hoping that it would stop soon. However, as the seconds slowly ticked by, the shaft sliding up inside her, grinding against her prostate and milking pre-cum out of her own hardened cock, she slowly began to grow accustomed to the thick, marble cock plunging in and out of her.

Every minute that went by, the cock added another inch, slowly but surely reaching deeper and deeper inside her. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt all too much, the pleasure far outweighing any discomfort. Propped up on her toes, Hermione felt like each thrust was about to lift her up into the air, but it never did. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin as she bit her lip. It was starting to make her bones ache, her body flush with pleasure, but growing uncomfortable with the awkward positioning. Moaning louder and louder, Hermione couldn't help, but drop her hand to her own cock, jerking herself back and forth, adding to the pleasure. Her thinking was that if she could cum, the cock would cease its movements. She'd get sexual relief and also be able to rest her legs a little.

Suddenly, to Hermione joy, the wall at the opposite end of the corridor began to slide open, a figure walking through, shrouded by shadows. Hoping that it was someone she knew, Hermione held out hope, the cock sliding in and out of her, each upward thrust threatening to lift her off the ground with the power at which it was moving. Much to Hermione's dismay, it was definitely not someone she wanted.

"Hahaha! In a bit of a pickle are we Granger?" Pansy laughed, sauntering towards the bars, a wide grin on her face. She was coming to procure some items from the BDSM cabinet and was fully expecting to be met with nothing but calm silence. Not the frustrated grunts and groans of a sweat slickened Hermione Granger, pinned against a wall by a thick slab of enchanted cock.

"Fuck… Fuck… you…" Hermione grunted, her unusually crass self-emerging, watching with a silent glee as Pansy pushed through the bars to admire Hermione's discomfort up close. Watching the Gryffindor girl's arsehole stretch and flex to accommodate the thin, but lengthy cock, Pansy was completely oblivious to what was happening behind her. The Slytherin green stone slab slid away, an equally long, identical cock lifting up and out of the chamber, brightly coloured with emerald green. Mirrored with these movements, the symbol of the Ring began to glow on the vault, a bright green colour etching itself into the metal. With her back turned and no panties on, Pansy had nothing to defend herself with as the cock lunged at her, sinking itself deep into her bum.

The tip of the cock slipped beneath Pansy's skirt, gently lifting it upwards before lubricating itself. Sliding forwards, the cock surprised Pansy, knocking her to her hands and knees as the tip lodged itself inside her. Gasping, Pansy couldn't cope with the cock as well as Hermione could. Experienced with Krum, she had some ability when it came to a more sizable shaft. Pansy however, only had Draco to fall back on who wasn't exactly stellar when it came to making an impact. Sure, he was big, but this was a different situation.

The cock quickly found its stride, pushing deep into Pansy's rear, claiming her breath instantly as she simply tried to process the cock that was sliding deep inside her. Unlike Hermione's cock, Pansy's one was didn't stop at eight. It didn't even stop at ten. Sliding its way inside her, it stopped when Pansy's behind couldn't take any more, only two inches remaining ungraced by the Slytherin's bum. Holding itself in there, the cock didn't start to move in and out, but instead began to vibrate rapidly, shaking deep inside her and causing her whole body to spasm, her cock leaking pre-cum down and across the floor.

Hermione was grunting and groaning with each thrust whilst Pansy filled the room with one long, continuous moan, her voice vibrating ever so slightly as she bit her lip, trying to comprehend the pleasure that was flooding her body. Her cock was vibrating and shaking, the ring still holding in place, occluded from Hermione's vision by her low hanging skirt. Despite the short time in which the cock had been lodged in her, Pansy was on the verge of cumming, Hermione being close behind. Her longer exposure to the marble cock was bringing her to the edge, her cock about to spurt wildly.

The two girls moaned in unison as their cocks unloaded across the stone. Hermione jerked herself rapidly, somehow able to bring herself to her own release. The magic within the cock was sufficient enough to count as a different person, resulting in her hands being coated in cum, alongside the stone floor in front of her. Pansy was simply milked by the vibrator, her arse shaking as the cock ground and shook against her prostate, milking every last drop of cum from her body. It had been a few days since the pair encountered one another at the Gloryhole, neither one actual aware of that fact. Both of them had a rather pent up load to disperse.

As the pair of them came, their cocks spurting wildly across the floor, softening quickly as the marble shafts milked them for all they were worth, the two girls slowly felt that sweet relief. The cocks pulled themselves out of both their arse, leaving them both slumped upon the floor, recuperating from the painful pleasure, breathing rapidly. Pansy was the first to push herself up onto her feet, running along the corridor, her heavy, thick, ring enhanced cock still hard and bouncing between her legs.

With her clothes shredded, Hermione pushed herself up to her feet and eased herself through the bars, staggering as her ass began to hurt a little. Unlike Pansy, Hermione wasn't exactly proficient in the ability of taking cock in her arse and thus was taken aback by such a long, albeit thin shaft plunging in and out of her. Stumbling along the corridor, Hermione glanced up, colliding with a complete stranger, her vision clouded by a thick hazy of wispy bleach blonde hair, long and delicate.

"Oh… you're Hermione Granger. Ginny told me about you," the girl said in a dreamy voice, Hermione's hands lunging to cover herself and retain her modesty. One hand latched onto her breasts, the other trying desperately to cover her softened (rapidly re-hardening) genitals. Looking into the girl's eyes, Hermione instantly recognised her as Loony Lovegood, "Do you often wander the castle naked? I wonder if I should ever give it a go, but I fear I might be too cold. I get the shivers you see. More so than most."

"Erm… sorry… but my clothes were ripped and… erm… I'm sorry…" Hermione stammered, adjusting her position so that she could hide her breasts. Instinctively glancing down at Luna's crotch, she saw a rising bulge growing between her legs, causing the bookish girl to blush as she was undoubtedly the cause.

"It's alright. Was it anything to do with the other girl? Is she particularly rough?" Luna asked casually, glancing behind herself, hinting towards the fact that she saw Pansy leave in a hurry.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Hermione questioned, taken aback by the subtle accusation of lewd and unladylike behaviour, despite the fact that Hermione had been acting quite unladylike herself the past few days. "It's just she must have ripped your clothes off when you two were having intercourse and I thought that was because she was rough," Luna smiled, causing Hermione to blush and even deeper red, her hand temporarily leaving her cock to brush her hair out of her eyes, before quickly realising her modesty was far more important.

"We didn't… we didn't have sex…" Hermione said, trying to defend herself despite just how indefensible the whole situation was. Her cock was hardening, with dribbles of cum dropping to the floor, combined with her nudity and the existence of Pansy swiftly sprinting away. It didn't exactly paint a family friendly picture.

"Oh? Were you both wandering the castle naked at the same time then? Perhaps it's more popular than I imagined," Luna posited wondering if she should try it sometime and work through the shivers. She much preferred being naked. Everything was much rawer without clothing. Less to hide.

"Hey Luna… Oh, Hermione? You're naked?" a voice said, the corridor opening up once again, Ginny striding in. Blushing even more, Hermione couldn't quite believe her luck as another person was allowed to bear witness to her nude form, crudely occluded by her hands.

"Yeah… I… was walking naked," Hermione said, not even wanting to try and explain herself. This was just a situation that Hermione wanted out of through any means necessary. Though, I funny feeling had her presuming she was far from over with all this.

"Oh, didn't know you were into that," Ginny smiled, a little confused as to what was happening, but relishing the rare and delicious sight of Hermione's nude form. Ginny slid her hand around Luna's waist, pulling their hips together as she groped the Ravenclaw's bum cheeks, "Well me and Luna have some… business to attend to."

"Yes… I haven't cum in two days, so we need to have intercourse," Luna chirped innocently and without barriers, not caring that she was revealing their intimate endeavours.

"Yeah, what she said. I know you aren't exactly wanting to join us," Ginny said, ignoring Luna's last words and slowly dragging her into their usual room, her hands roaming across the blonde's body, unzipping her hoodie and tossing it aside, gently rubbing and groping her friend's body. Ginny expected Hermione to leave. Hermione also expected herself to leave, but found herself standing there, presented with a choice. To leave as the old, bookish, nervous Hermione. Or stay as the new, strong, confident Hermione.

"Actually… Can I join in?" Hermione asked, not quite able to believe that she was saying what she was saying. Wincing as the words left her mouth, Hermione watched as Ginny and Luna turned towards her, stopping what they were doing to acknowledge her request, with two very different reactions. Luna's eager lusty desire and Ginny's more reserved and uncertain approach.

"Wait? Really? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, completely taken aback by Hermione's request. Frankly, Ginny had been surprised from the moment she saw Hermione standing there naked. The bookish and reserved girl who berated her at the Quidditch World Cup about sex had been replaced with a far more forward, albeit nervous girl. Nodding in response, Hermione watched as Luna's face lit up.

"Oh, yeah! I really enjoy threesomes," Luna smiled, grabbing Hermione's shoulder and pulling her into the room. Luna's hands began to run up and down Hermione's naked body, curving around her hips as the blonde girl gently pulled Hermione's hands away from her privates, revealing her plump breasts and thick, throbbing cock, a sight that set Luna's body on fire. Gently sliding down onto her knees, Luna came face to face with Hermione's cock, ignoring the girl's tepid nerves and pulling her straight into their sexual escapades.

"You sure?" Ginny asked, smiling softly as she made sure Hermione was actually alright with this. She was worried that something was up, resulting in her change in demeanour.

"Yeah… I want to get out my comfort zone," Hermione smiled, still blushing, her body rigid and unmoving. Breathing in sharply, Hermione felt Luna's cold hand wrap around her cock, gently starting to jerk back and forth, massaging her heavy length. It was uncomfortable at first, but Luna quickly built a steady and pleasurable pace, eliciting a soft moan from Hermione's lips as she was enveloped into the moment. That moan was enough to convince Ginny that the bookish girl was into this, prompting the redhead to slip into a sultrier demeanour.

"Well, we'll treat you right," Ginny smirked suggestively before wrapping one of her hands around Hermione's neck and angling her face towards her. Leaning forwards, Ginny pressed her lips against Hermione's pushing her tongue deep into the bushy-haired girl's mouth, exploring her delicious lips. Ginny had often fantasised about Hermione. Seeing her naked, kissing her, fucking her. And now, much to her delight, those fantasies were swiftly becoming a reality. Lifting her other hand, Ginny gently took Hermione's breast into her hand, softly squeezing the soft handful, eliciting muffled moans from Hermione's lips as she reciprocated the passionate kiss.

Gasping into Ginny's mouth, Hermione felt Luna's lips press softly against the tip of her cock, her tongue flicking out across the head, collecting the delicious pre-cum that coated her glossy, purplish tip. Trying to pull away from Ginny's lips to moan, Hermione felt herself get held in place by the younger girl, forcing her to moan lustily into her mouth, causing Ginny to grin wildly, darting her tongue back and forth across her mouth. Kissing Hermione's cock once more, Luna parted her lips and took her head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and gently suckling on her bulbous head, her hand jerking back and forth across her shaft, using her pre-cum as lubrication.

Moaning deeper into Ginny's mouth, Hermione felt her eyes roll closed as Luna slowly slid her lips along her shaft, effortlessly plunging Hermione's cock deep into her throat. Moaning continuously, Hermione couldn't stop herself, the pleasure of having her cock enveloped by a skilful, tight, wet throat was too much. Forcing more and more of the bushy-haired girls cock into her mouth, Luna finally reached the bottom, effortlessly deepthroating all of delicious pre-cum coated inches. Salivating because of the taste, Luna dribbled the saliva down onto her hand, using the slick substance to coat Hermione's balls, gently massaging them until they were delightfully slick. With her lips wrapped snugly around the base of her shaft and her nose nestled in Hermione's pubic hair, Luna slowly began to bob her head up and down her shaft, moving every inch in and out with each downward pleasurable plunge.

Pulling herself away from Hermione's lips, Ginny glanced down at Luna, resting her hand on the blonde girl's head, gently pushing her deeper and deeper, the young girl not even stopping to gag, taking every inch in her stride. Ginny's other hand was massaging Hermione's breast, gently rolling the girl's nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, bringing small morsels of pleasure to Hermione's body. Deciding to take it up a notch, Ginny leant down to Hermione's neck, planting a soft, delicate kiss on her flesh, trailing her lips slowly downwards until she came to the deep, alluring crevice that was her cleavage.

Choosing the breast closest to her to start with, Ginny planted soft kisses across the entire mound of flesh, slowly circling around her nipple, inching closer and closer with each kiss. As she hovered above the sensitive teat, Ginny protruded her tongue, flicking it across the girl's nub, causing her to audibly moan. Circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue, she traced it with saliva before parting her lips and taking the nipple into her mouth, gently suckling on it as her hand moved to massage the other breast.

Luna kept hard at work, bobbing her lips up and down, easily deepthroating her entire shaft with little effort. Plucking her lips away from Hermione's cock for a brief moment, she slid her tongue slowly down the girl's shaft until she reached her balls, taking one of them quickly into her mouth, suckling and licking it, making sure she treated each one the same. Dragging her lips back up and along her shaft, Luna parted her lips, swallowing Hermione's cock once again, returning to her usual, steady rhythm of slurping, sloppy deepthroating.

Flicking Hermione's nipple back and forth with her tongue, Ginny began to gently suckle on the sensitive nubs, rolling the around in her mouth and rendering each one slightly redder. Nibbling softly on the tiny teats, she gently bit down on them enough to elicit a groan of pain before that pain dissipated into sweet, sumptuous pleasure. Switching over to the other side, she afforded the nipple the same treatment, her fingers using the slick saliva lubrication to apply more and more pleasure until Hermione suddenly lurched away, stammering.

"Wait! Can we… can you guys… like, you know? Do your thing and then I'll… I'll join in?" Hermione said, her anxiety getting the better of her. It was a snap occurrence as she suddenly panicked, pulling away from the two girls and smiling awkwardly. Her cock slid out of Luna's throat, leaving a strand of saliva dribbling down her chin, the linger delicious taste of her cock on her tongue. Confused, Luna looked up at her questionably, unhappy that she was robbed of such a delicious treat. Ginny was more understanding, lifting Luna to her feet and smiling.

"Take your time," Ginny smiled, reassuring Hermione as the two younger girls wrapped their arms around one another. Ginny's hands grabbed Luna's hips, the pair of them grinding and gyrating the crotches together, their cocks hardening and pressing against one another, begging for release from their denim prisons. Moaning softly, the pair leant it together, kissing one another as they gently shook their pert bum cheeks, putting on a delectable show of Hermione, warming her up to the idea of a threesome. Biting her lip, Hermione couldn't help it. Her anxiety was slowly being dissuaded, replaced with a tiny fleck of confidence, her hand dropping to her cock and gently jerking it back and forth, a movement that Ginny noticed, prompting her to purr, "And enjoy the show…"

Softly kissing each other, Luna and Ginny let their hands roam across each other's bodies, gently squeezing and groping each other as they ground their bodies into each other. Ginny's hands reached in between them both, hooking beneath Luna's jumper and slowly pulling it up over her head, grinning as she revealed the young girl's bright pink bra, decorated with sequins, shining and shimmering. Groping her breasts through the underwear, she quickly unclipped it before dropping it to the side, her hands mashing the blonde's small, pert breasts as Luna quickly returned the favour, discarding Ginny's t-shirt, revealing her breasts unhampered by her lack of bra, a subtle and incredibly sensual detail that made Hermione moan softly to herself.

Sliding down onto her knees, Luna decided she need to satiate her desire for cock, the hungering in her belly not completely removed by her brief deepthroating of Hermione's delicious shaft. Running her hands along Ginny's stomach, she hooked her fingers into the redhead's jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and peeling the fabric away from her plump bum cheeks, leaving the girl standing in a simple pair of white panties. Hermione couldn't stifle the moan that came to her lips, receiving a sly smirk from Ginny. The simplicity of a standard pair of white panties was so arousing to Hermione. Sure, the intricacy of black lace or satin was incredibly sexy, but Hermione adored the plainest choice of underwear finding it even more arousing.

Quickly dropping her panties, Luna was faced with Ginny's thick bulbous cock, an eager grin etching itself on the blonde's horny, cock hungry face. Wrapping her hand around the base of her cock, Luna spared no time enveloping her friend's tip in her mouth, tightening her lips snugly around her cock and savouring the taste of pre-cum on her tongue once more. Swiftly, she plunged her throat down on Ginny's cock, the familiar sensation of having her throat filled with her best friend's cock making her own shaft tingle pleasurably, straining against the fabric of her jeans, begging to be released and jerked steadily.

Before Luna could even draw her lips back, Ginny's hands found their way to her head, holding her in place, savouring the deep tightness of Luna's throat. There were small moments when she fucked Luna that made her pause and just relish in the situation and how delectable Luna could be. Moaning loudly, Ginny slowly drew her hips backwards before thrusting back into Luna's mouth, her balls crashing against her chin, smacking loudly as saliva dribbled down from her lips. Moaning as her throat was commandeered as a toy, Luna reached around to Ginny's arse, planting her hands firmly on her friend's soft cheeks, pulling and squeezing the soft handfuls of flesh.

Building up a rhythm, Ginny wasted no time hitting her stride. Thrusting back and forth, she filled the room deep slurping gulps as her cock forced its way in and out of Luna's throat, becoming slicker and slicker with each thrust, coated in thicker and thicker layers of the young girl's spittle, droplets dripping down onto her breasts. Hermione was well into jerking off, savouring the sight before her and sheer sexuality emanating from the two gorgeous third years. They were rough, yet elegant, their bodies oozing sexiness as they collided together, Luna's lips bulging and stretching around Ginny's fat cock, gagging and spluttering all whilst wearing a horny, lustful grin. Finally, Ginny pulled her cock out of her mouth, sliding her tip across Luna's lips before pulling her up onto her feet.

Taking Luna by the hands, Ginny guided her towards the bed, getting her on her hands and knees before crouching down behind the blonde girl's tight arse. Hermione was stood behind Ginny, receiving a delectable view of her pert bum cheeks, peeling apart to revealing her tight, winking hole. Unbuttoning Luna's jeans, Ginny slid them slowly over her tiny ass, peeling down her panties alongside them. Planting her lips on Luna's cheeks, Ginny danced between the two handfuls, pressing soft kisses on each of her cheeks, before spreading them wide and giving the girl one last kiss directly on her asshole.

Moaning softly, Luna buried her head in the pillow as Ginny spread her cheeks wider and wider, allowing her tongue access to the Ravenclaw's depths. Darting her tongue back and forth across the girl's asshole, Ginny teased her, taunted her with her tongue, pushing softly against her hole until she almost slipped inside before pulling away. Toying with her one last time, Ginny smirked, watching as Luna pushed her arse back onto Ginny's tongue, lodging the wriggling muscle deep into her asshole and giving Luna a sweet burst of pleasure. Moaning loudly in response, Luna reached behind her, wrapping her hand around Ginny's head and forcing her deeper and deeper into her hole.

Ginny didn't care, welcoming the applied pressure, pushing her tongue forwards as far as her body would allow, savouring eh delicious taste of her best friend's arsehole. Making sure she explored every inch of her asshole, Ginny used the tips of her thumbs to spread the girl's hole a little wider, debating whether or not she should surprise Luna with a finger. Pulling her tongue backwards, Ginny brought a finger to her lips, coating it with saliva before resting it against Luna's tight constricted hole. With one swift movement, Ginny slipped her tongue back into her ass alongside her longest finger, eliciting a deep pleasurable moan from Luna as she let go of Ginny's head, simply enjoying the sensations flooding her body.

Watching from the side lines, Hermione felt herself slowly get back in the mood. The sight of Ginny hunched over devouring Luna's ass made her moan softly to herself, her hand darting back and forwards across her cock. Mustering her courage, Hermione took the plunge. Clambering slowly onto the bed, she knelt behind Ginny's bum and planted her hands on her cheeks, spreading the girl's bum apart, revealing her tight little hole. Her cock was already slick from Luna's previous attention, allowing her to press the tip of her shaft against Ginny's hole. It didn't take much to enter Ginny, her hole being quite experienced at this point, meaning that Hermione's tip slipped inside with ease, the pair of them moaning in unison as pleasure swept across their bodies.

"Don't let up, baby…" Ginny moaned, not quite able to believe that Hermione had her cock lodged inside her arse. Moaning loudly, Ginny turned back towards Luna's arse, plunging her tongue back inside her, wriggling the muscle back into place, her hands reaching underneath to Luna's cock, gently jerking her back and forth, milking her cock for pleasure. Hermione was spurred on by that and slowly began to push forwards, each inch of her cock spreading Ginny's ass wider and wider. Ginny wasn't nearly as tight as Fleur or Ron, but it still made Hermione moan loudly. The erotic nature of the situation amplified each morsel of pleasure that was coursing through her body. The fact that it was Ginny who was eagerly accepting her cock whilst in turn devouring a hot young blonde's asshole was enough to make Hermione weak at the knees.

Slowly pushing forwards, Hermione sank inch after inch of her cock into Ginny's incredibly welcoming arse. Her hole seemed to just peel away, eagerly and easily taking even the thickest parts of her cock, all in her stride, moaning lustily with each subtle movement. It took a minute or two for her to bury the entirety of her length inside Ginny, Hermione being a little hesitant to simply slam the entirety of her cock into her. But as her cock slipped all the way inside, her balls slapping gently against Ginny's, Ginny's soft bum pressing tightly against Hermione's bushy pubic hair, Hermione groaned, dispelling all discomfort she had and replacing it with a horny desire to fuck.

Spurred on by Ginny's last few words, Hermione pulled her hips slowly backwards, loving the way Ginny's ass seemed to cling to her cock, clutching her shaft and almost pulling her back in, unwilling to relinquish the pleasure. Sliding backwards until only the tip of her cock remained inside, Hermione eased herself back in. Quicker than her first stroke, but hardly swiftly, Hermione built up a slow, deep and pleasurable thrust, Ginny's arse massaging the most sensitive portions of her cock, tightening and spasming softly around her shaft, adding to the levels of pleasure, surging through Hermione's body.

Hermione's fat cock head continuously ground against Ginny's sensitive prostate, milking more and more pleasure out of her young nubile body. The tip of her cock grazed against the sheets below her, adding the pleasure. Sliding in and out, Hermione moaned loudly, pulling Ginny's hips backwards on each of her thrusts, her tip pushing deeper and deeper into the younger girl, the loud smacks of her crotch hitting her bum echoing through the room, echoed by Hermione and Luna's moans of pleasure. Each thrust forced Ginny's tongue into Luna's arse hole, pushing it deeper and deeper. Feeling herself on the verge of orgasm, Hermione knew she wanted to last as long as possible, savouring every delicious experience on offer from the two naked girls before her.

Pulling her cock out of Ginny's arse, Hermione crawled around to where Ginny's tongue was plunged deep into Luna's arse, her own lips gently kissing the Ravenclaw's pale, firm, pert arse cheeks. Seeing Hermione, Ginny pulled away from her hole, instead capturing Hermione's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, the pair moaning into on another's mouths. Sharing the delicious taste of Luna's bum with Hermione, the pair slowly rose up onto the knees, kissing each other deeply, their hands roaming across one another's bodies, squeezing and softly massaging each other's delicate, sensitive areas.

Luna was quick to join them, the pair in a circle, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Parting her kiss with Hermione, Ginny turned to Luna, leaning in and kissing her, their tongues more experienced, battling each other as they shared the taste of each other. Hermione took the initiative and dropped her hands down to the girl's shafts, slowly jerking them off with each of her hands, their pair beginning to moan into one another's mouths, their own hands dropping down between their legs. Ginny took a hold of Hermione and Luna's cock, two hands sandwiched around the blonde's cock, working in tandem with each other to apply delicious levels of pleasure. Luna did the same, all three girls enjoy the pleasure of having two hands different people's hands working up and down their shafts.

Parting their lips, Ginny and Luna shared a horny grin before Luna turned to Hermione, leaning and pressing her lips against hers. The pair melted into each other's mouths, not even thinking about the fact they hadn't talked to each other prior to today. Moaning into each other's mouths, the continued to steadily jerk each other off, their movements becoming rhythmic and steady. Pushing her tongue into Luna's mouth, Hermione explored every inch she could find, her eyes rolling closed and moans dripping from her mouth. Ginny looked on with an eager grin, watching her two friends passionately making out. And Ginny loved it.

As those two slowly began to break apart their kiss, Ginny had an idea. Sliding down onto her side, she pulled Hermione's hand away from Luna's shaft, before angling the blonde's cock towards her own mouth. Opening her lips, Ginny swallowed four inches of Luna's shaft with ease, watching the young blonde's mouth fall open in pleasure. Locking eyes with Hermione, Ginny glanced down at her own cock, hinting at her intentions. A little confused, Hermione followed suit, laying down on her side, her mouth right in front of Ginny's cock. Gently stroking her shaft, Hermione understood Ginny's intentions watching her smile seductively around Luna's cock, giving the bushy-haired girl a sly wink before taking more of Luna's shaft into her mouth.

Seeing the other two in such a bizarre position, Luna understood immediately, laying down on her side and swallowing the entirety of Hermione's cock in one gulp, completely the triangular blowjob position, all of the girls giving and receiving, moaning around each other's cocks and spurring them onto moan louder and louder. Ginny took around three quarters of Luna's cock, bobbing her head up and down, her hand jerking and massaging Luna's balls as best she could. The position was pleasurable, but wasn't ideal for sucking cock. But that didn't matter to anyone, as pleasure coursing their bodies, each one feeling their orgasm building within themselves.

Hermione took as much of Ginny's cock into her mouth as possible, spurred on by the adept ability the other two girls possessed when it came to sucking cock. Relatively new to the realm of sucking cock, Hermione only managed four inches of Ginny's cock, making up for it with swift, powerful jerking, milking more and more pre-cum out of the redhead's tip and onto her tongue. All three moaned, sending continuous vibrations along each other's cocks, Hermione gagging slightly as she attempted to push Ginny's shaft deeper into her throat, her mouth unwilling, clamping down and forcing her to splutter slightly. Each of their orgasms was looming ever closer and closer, each one preparing to unload down each other's throats. Ginny had different plans however.

Plucking her lips away from Luna's cock, Ginny rolled over, forcing Hermione onto her back and pinning the girl to the bed. Already sat astride Hermione's face, she winked sexily at the bushy-haired girl, her cock popping out of the older girl's mouth. Adjusting her position slightly, Ginny sank her hips downwards pushing her asshole down onto Hermione's mouth, firmly pressing her lips against her bum, waiting for her to use her tongue. Startled by the sudden change in position, Hermione had no choice but to push her tongue into Ginny's hole, her first ever Rimjob turning out to be surprisingly pleasurable and even enjoyable. Unable to reach her cock to jerk herself off, Hermione reached around to Ginny's shaft, gently beginning to jerk her off, consumed by the eroticism of the current situation, her nervous disposition melting away entirely, replaced with a horny, sex hungry slut.

Much to Hermione's surprise, she felt Luna move between her legs, lifting them upwards to reveal Hermione's tight flexing arsehole. Her eyes widened as she realised what was coming. Any sound she made was muffled by Ginny's arse, but Hermione didn't care. She came here to explore and explore she would. Luna pressed the tip of her cock against Hermione's arse, her fat tip bigger than Krum's. Wincing slightly as her hole peeled apart, Hermione gasped into Ginny's ass as Luna pushed herself inside, lodging several inches of her delectable, saliva coated cock into Hermione's bum. Expecting to scream, Hermione was surprised as her eyes rolled closed and a long deep, throaty groan left her lips, the vibrations travelling through her tongue and up into Ginny's ass, subsequently causing her to moan loudly.

With everyone close to cumming, Luna wanted to savour the tightness of Hermione's arse. Pushing forwards, she grabbed Hermione's hips to anchor herself. Slowly, but surely, Luna managed to weave her cock deeper into the older girl's bum, savouring the unbelievable tightness of her hole. It had been a fair while since she had experienced a proper tight asshole with Ginny having been loosened after increased fucking. The Ring was the closest experience to incredible tightness. It took a few minutes, but Luna finally managed to lodge the entirety of her shaft into Hermione's bum, the tight warmth, being incomparable to anything.

However, much to both Hermione and Luna's dismay, they were about to cum. Pulling her cock out of Hermione's ass, Luna fell backwards, reclining against the backboard of the bed. Ginny was quick to follow, laying beside Luna and jerking herself off. Hermione laid on the other side of Ginny, her hand speeding along her own shaft. The trio shared a brief look before dropping their own cocks and moving to each other's. Hermione and Luna's hands wrapped around Ginny's as Ginny started to jerk the two other ladies off.

Moaning in unison all three of them, felt their cocks explode, erupting cum across each other. Strand after strand of cum spurted into the air, landing on their bellies, stretching enough to land on their tits, their hands continuously speeding up and down, milking each other for all they were worth, moaning and groaning as they came hard. As their cocks began to soften, all three of them fell silent, the room filled with only their laboured breaths as they spent a few minutes recovering, barely able to speak as they rode down their incredible orgasms.

"That get comfortable enough?" Ginny asked, rolling onto her side and hooking her leg inside Hermione's trailing her fingers up and down Hermione's stomach, teasing her as her cock softened slowly. Luna was still turned on though, turning towards Ginny and starting to grind her softened cock against the redhead's ass, her cock beginning to harden with each grinding thrust.

"Yeah… Really comfortable," Hermione smirked, feeling good that she managed to overcome that part of herself. Harry certainly helped, but he was a really close friend. But now, it was like Hermione was a changed woman. And it made her smile.

"Good… Cause it's early in the night. And tomorrow is the weekend. So, we've got plenty more time to get… acquainted," Ginny purred, leaning forwards and wrapping her lips around Hermione's nipple, suckling gently on the sensitive nub, moaning between impassioned breaths, "And I still have a long-standing fantasy to fulfil. Having you bent over and fucking your arse."

"You fantasise about that?" Hermione asked, watching as Luna reached down between her legs, grabbed her cock and pressed it snugly against Ginny's backdoor, sliding the tip gently inside before plunging the entire length of her cock into Ginny's eager and greedy arse.

"Yeah. Did fucking me not fulfil a fantasy of yours?" Ginny groaned, looking expectantly at Hermione, who blushed wildly and kept silent. Of course, she fantasised about Ginny. Who wouldn't. A gorgeous, busty redhead? Everyone at Hogwarts had had those thoughts. And Hermione would be lying if she said she hadn't pictured just what sex would be like between the pair. But with the night barely having begun, it seemed that she wouldn't have to fantasise ever again.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! I had a lot of fun doing that trio at the end. It was very enjoyable to write it and I had a lot of fun coming up with different positions to keep it all interesting. It's a little difficult to come up with unique threesome positions for a group of shemales without putting them in absolutely ludicrous positions that don't really make sense.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and help keep stories like this alive. It can really spur me on a lot when I get a bunch of reviews, good or bad. It's just nice to get feedback. I put a lot of effort into these chapters and it's nice when people let me know what they think! But that's enough of me begging for reviews!**

 **As for the next chapter, it's a good one. The Suggestibility Potion lands Cho in some trouble and leaves her at the mercy of another trio. Ready for our first foursome? The next chapter is also the last chapter before the Yule Ball and our Christmas big upload. Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 21: Tricked for the Trio

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well. Another week, another chapter and this one should be fun to say the least. It features the glorious return of our favourite Quidditch Trio and a brand-new partner for them to sink their teeth into. Amongst other things. It also brings them a little cathartic joy having one of their rivals on their knees to please.**

 **As always, a review is very much appreciated. I do try to reply to some, but it can be a little difficult to squeeze in time to properly sit down and reply. I do read them all and in all honesty, they are the only thing that has kept this story on a weekly update schedule for so long. So, anything you have to say, feel free. It does do a lot in the way of keeping the story alive.**

 **But apart from that, enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Tricked for the Trio

Morning hit Hogwarts yet again, the snow draped grounds glistening as the sun inched over the moors, casting its warm orange glow across the many towers and courtyards of the castle. Stirring from her slumber, Cho rolled over her cock sliding out of Cedric's tight bum as he continued sleeping. Dressing herself, she took her schoolbag, leaving the bottle of Firewhisky stored in her trunk, not wanting to risk smashing it in the boisterous corridors of the school. Walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she found it packed, a single space available beside one of friends.

Taking the seat, she politely smiled and greeted her group before helping herself to food, finding a goblet of pumpkin juice pre-poured for her. Shrugging it off as her friends simply preparing for her arrival, she guzzled it down in one, her throat dry after a long and lusty night with Cedric. As it hit her tongue, she winced, the taste peculiar and strangely bitter. Setting cup aside, she poured herself another glass and sipped at it, finding it far more palpable, sweeter and a lot more refreshing, the bizarre taste in her mouth disappearing. Finishing breakfast, her friends left for their classes, Cho taking a different course from them and not accompanying them, instead finishing her bacon before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, a smile and spring in her step.

Rounding the corner on her way to Charms class, she was met with two faces. The Twins, sat on the steps leading up to the Grand Staircase, the pair of them reading over a book, both of them relishing each word and eagerly pointing out different pages. They were up to something. Shaking her head, she dissuaded such thoughts. The Twins were always up to something, but that didn't mean there was any cause for concern.

"Boys…" She smiled, turning their attention towards her as she strode slowly past, her arse shaking delicately beneath her robes, flaunting what the twins had so desperately tried to claim, but failed miserably. Snapping the book shut, they rose to their feet, allowing her to walk past, but before she could get very far, the called out to her turning her head back towards them, their faces plastered with mischievous smiles.

"You know, you should go to the Prefects Bathroom. If you get a chance," Fred called out, smiling ear to ear as Cho looked back at them a look of confusion stretched across her face. Shaking her head, she turned and started to walk away, that thought lingering in her mind as she rounded the corner.

"Just a suggestion…" George smiled to himself, turning to Fred as soon as she was out of ear shot, his conscience flaring up again as he bit his lip. Unsure of what they were doing he asked, his brother shooting him a strange look, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"It was your idea?" Fred asked, reaching into his bag and withdrawing a second Firewhisky bottle and handing it to his brother, explaining his plan exactly and diverting blame, "You said, we needed to make sure she didn't come back to her Common Room to get the bottle?"

"Yeah, but you said we should brew a second bottle. We've just brewed another one to get back the first one. Seems a little careless," George argues, their logic remarkably risky considering how easily they lost the first bottle and the dire straits they were having to resort to to reclaim it.

"So? We can have one each," Fred smirked clapping his brother on the back as they sprinted of towards the Ravenclaw common room, a smirk on his face as he said, "Besides, she can only do what she wants to. It's not like we're forcing her to do anything, just… mildly encouraging?

Cho walked swiftly through the castle, her feet carrying her without much thought. Her mind was focussed on the twins. What did they mean by it? Should she go to the Prefect's Bathroom? Cedric had given her the passwords earlier that year, but what did she hope to find. Brushing it aside, her mind set itself on going to Charm's class, but as she looked up, she found herself outside the bathroom. Her body carrying her there without her even thinking. A part of her wanted to turn and just go to class, but she figured that see as she was here, she may as well check it out. Would be a waste of time if she just left, right?

Murmuring the password, she entered the room, inching around the corner, the room filled with voices, echoing. Cho could hear three people at least. All women and all a little annoyed. One of them was pacing back and forth, but it wasn't until she peered around the corner that she saw who it was. The Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers were all standing there, Katie striding back and forwards, murmuring fervently, "Why are we here?"

"Fred and George said they wanted to surprise us?" Alicia interjected, growing impatient and checking her watch before sliding down onto the stone steps that led up to the massive swimming pool sized bath in the centre of the room. Burying her head in her hands, she sighed.

"They said something about a shag? Someone special was coming? At least that was what I gathered…" Angelina said, recounting what George had told her the night before. Ever since their encounter earlier that year, they were spending more and more time together, getting more and more intimate as time went on. They spent the previous night in the common room, not fucking, but just together. Smiling fondly, Angelina's gaze was turned towards the door where Cho Chang of all people was standing, staring at her emptily, "You? What are you doing here?"

"Fred and George said I should come here," Cho answered truthfully, suddenly stopping as she realised that she didn't actually choose to say that. It was like her body acted impulsively, disregarding anything she actually thought. Looking at the trio, she gulped as the three of them slowly advanced.

"You're the surprise?" Katie asked, as the three of them folded their arms, judging Cho heavily as she stood their uncertain of herself, "Our mystery shag?"

Cho's eyes widened at the idea, but she felt her initial reaction melt away, her inhibitions taking over as she felt her mind shift away from her. There was a small part of her that thought the idea was hot and exciting. Normally, she would cast that part of her aside, ignoring it like the plague, but in her current state of Suggestibility, she found that idea growing louder and louder consuming hr thoughts and everything in her mind until it was the only foreseeable option that she could take.

"You bet, baby…" Cho purred, her inhibitions no longer restricting her thought process, lust taking over in it's entirety. Dropping her bag to the ground, Cho pulled her robes up over her head, revealing her naked body, the only garments remaining on her body being a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. Standing in front of the chasers, she cocked her hips, inviting all three of them to have their way with her. Startled, the Chasers glanced at one another, silently agreeing and moving forwards, taking the opportunity and running with it.

Circling around Cho, all three of them eyed up the Asian girl, biting their lips as they surveyed her delicious body from all angles. Stopping briefly, the Chasers pulled their own robes up over their head, none of them wearing any bras, a choice that they opted for regularly when wearing robes. All they were wore tight fighting panties, plain white or entirely unremarkable. None of them expected they would be entertaining Ravenclaw's harlot. Cho's eyes widened as she saw their bulges pressing against their panties, Angelina and Alicia's affording her the most concern. Yet as she looked down at their sizable bulges, Angelina's seemed to taunt her, beckoning her closer and despite her best efforts, her cock twitched noticeably in her panties, causing the chasers to smirk at one another.

Their hands quickly latched onto Cho's body, Angelina squeezing the girl's breasts through her bra whilst the other two attacked her lower regions. Katie's hand firmly squeezed the rising bulge growing in Cho's lacy panties whilst Alicia's hand pried and pulled at her cheeks, pulling her panties sharply up her bum, framing her cheeks with the thin fabric of the lace. Glancing at one another, Angelina stood in front of the girl her thumb reaching up to her lip seductively whilst the other two walked behind her. Katie's hands went to her panties wrenching them down and inadvertently ripping them in two, the two shards of fabric falling away to reveal her cock and arse, her cheeks getting playfully slapped by Katie. Alicia was more sensual, nibbling at Cho's neck whilst she unclipped the girl's bra dropping the garment and leaving the Asian girl entirely naked at the mercy of the three women.

"Are you sure?" Angelina purred, wanting to make sure before the three of them took control of the situation and dominated the young Asian girl for all intents and purposes. Reaching forwards, Angelina grabbed Cho's small breasts, gently squeezing them in her palm, relishing the firmness and the surprising fullness of each one. Taking her nipples in between her fingers, she gently began to twist the, slowly applying more and more pressure, slowly making the young girl wince, her face doing it's best to stay confident.

"Yeah…" Cho grunted, doing her best to look confident as Angelina stared her down, the two other girls circling around her like sharks, slowing down to a halt. Standing slightly behind her and out of her line of sight, the two-other girls admired the Asian woman's arse, her pert bum cheeks begging for a hard spank.

"Good…" Angelina purred, pushing Cho down onto her knees, coming face to face with the thick cock that was pushing against the black girl's thin white panties, the monster of a cock begging to be released. Gently caressing Cho's face, Angelina fantasised about all the things she was going to do to her to wipe that pretty little smile of her face. All three of them bore some resentment for the Ravenclaw seeker. She had been their undoing during several Quidditch matches. And whilst all three girls were eager to get their rocks off, they were all silently relishing their chance to make Cho pay for their defeats.

In unison all three girls hooked their fingers inside their panties and dropped them to the ground, their cocks springing free, dribbling pre-cum from their bulbous tips, their hands instantly dropping to their shafts and lazily jerking them back and forth. Cho's eyes danced from cock to cock, surprised with all of them. Katie's whilst not tiny was smaller than the other two, which wasn't a brilliant statement considering that the other two shafts were monstrously big. Laying eyes on Alicia's cock first, Cho gulped, but slowly turned her head to face Angelina, her eyes widening as she was face to face with a mammoth thick and demonstrably long shaft, the tip throbbing and pulsating as she inched it closer and closer to Cho's lips.

Wrapping a hand around Cho's head, she pulled the Asian girl's lips towards her shaft, pressing the bulbous tip of her cock snugly against her closed pert lips. Glaring at her as if she was silently ordering the girl to part her lips, Angelina grinned as she dutifully spread her lips and allowed Angelina to slowly slide her cock forwards, her lips parting wider and wider, her jaw starting to ache as soon as she slid forwards. She didn't even have the whole tip of her cock inside her mouth when her jaw started to hurt, but swiftly enough her lips enveloped the massive cockhead, wrapping tightly around the flesh as her did her best to adjust to the thick length, her hands standing idly at her side, the loud, audible groans of sumptuous pleasure dribbling from Angelina's lips filling the room.

Sliding her second hand around Cho's head, Angelina began to apply a soft amount of pressure, gently coaxing the young Asian girl to take more of the thick shaft. A second inch slipped inside her rather inexperienced mouth, the tip probing deeper and deeper as her tongue was pinned in place, unable to move as saliva pooled in her mouth. Inching slowly forwards, Angelina squirmed a third inch into her mouth, the tip of her cock prodding against the back of Cho's throat begging for access to her tight, clenching and spasming depths. As the tip brushed against her throat, she started to gag, spluttering saliva along the thick black shaft, dribbles of spittle running down her chin as she tried desperately to adjust to the thick length trying so desperately to invade the depths of her pleasurable tight and sumptuously warm throat, the two other girls watching with eager eyes.

Holding her cock in place, Angelina waited for Cho's mouth to fill with spit, saliva starting to pour down her chin and onto her supple teenage breasts, the Asian girl not wanting to swallow and allow the thick black cock access to her throat. As much as she wanted to please Angelina, she knew that as soon as she swallowed, that cock would plunder every morsel of pleasure it could from her throat with little regard for Cho herself. Moaning unconsciously around her shaft, Cho had no choice, trying her best to swallow a small amount, but unwittingly swallowing it all, Angelina's cock slipping forwards, the tip sinking several inches into her tight throat, Cho's hands lunging at Angelina's thighs, trying to push her away and save her throat.

Katie and Alicia both took one of Cho's hands and peeled them away from Angelina's thighs and wrapped her dainty fingers around their own shafts, starting her off on steadily jerking them off. Running her hands up and down their cocks, Cho used it as something to distract herself from the thick invader that now had full access to her throat and was quietly savouring the first two inches of her tight, spasming, gagging throat. Coating her hands in each of the girl's pre-cum, she maintained a steady rhythm, jerking Katie quicker than Alicia due to their different sizes, but doing her best to make sure both of them were moaning loudly.

With the tip of her cock inside Cho's throat, Angelina savoured the new pleasures, the young girl's throat relatively untouched. Being so used to only sucking of Cedric and doing so in a rather tame fashion, having Angelina plunge her cock deep into her throat in such a hardcore fashion was entirely new to her, the Asian girl having to do her best to keep her throat from tearing itself apart. Applying more pressure to Cho's throat, Angelina slid her cock deeper and deeper, the tip of her shaft carving through her throat with ease. Cho's eyes were wide open, watching the black girl's shaven crotch push nearer and nearer to her with her being able to do very little to stop it. It took a few moments, but soon her lips were pressed snugly against the girl's crotch, Angelina's heavy balls smacking against her chin as she relished the entirety of Cho's sumptuous throat.

Moaning loudly, Angelina began to thrust gently into Cho's throat, moving a couple inches back and forth, savouring the wet slapping and slurping sounds that were filling the room, saliva dribbling steadily down Cho's chin and onto Angelina's balls. Thrusting harder and faster, Angelina quickly tired, knowing that her friends also wanted to savour the warmth of the young girl's mouth. With a few finishing thrusts, Angelina slowly pulled her cock out of Cho's mouth watching as she gasped and breathed rapidly, coughing and spluttering as she was finally allowed to breathe. Looking up at Angelina expectantly, Cho waited to be told what to do like a dutiful whore.

"Oh… what are you looking at? I don't want you to have your mouth empty. Suck them off," Angelina order, gently slapping Cho's saliva stricken face, her chin almost as glossy as Angelina's cock, her cheeks glowing red and flush. Turning to Katie, Cho opted for the smaller of the two shafts, Katie eager to oblige her, watching as Angelina's attentions turned to the young girl's pert ass cheeks. Bending down, Angelina lifted her two hands and sharply spanked the girl's cheeks causing her to wince and squeal painfully, arching her back and stopping her jerking momentarily. The two girls glared at her as her hands stopped move, spurring her back into movement, fervently trying to please the girls and trying to stave off another spank. Something, she simply couldn't avoid, quietly tolerated and even more quietly enjoyed.

Katie didn't need to coax Cho's lips along her cock. The Asian girl parted her lips and enveloped her cock with ease, sliding her mouth along her shaft until the entirety of her length was lodged in her mouth, the tip dipping into her throat, but not enough to cause her to gag and splutter. The hand that was previously wrapped around her shaft, instead dropped down to her balls, gently massaging them as she easily bobbed her mouth up and down along Katie's length with ease. Her other hand was still wrapped around Alicia's cock, steadily jerking her length back and forth. Alicia dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto her own cock to satiate her desire for a slicker less dry handjob, Cho's hand beginning speed along her slick, shimmering cock, bringing more moans to her lips.

Plunging her lips up and down Katie's cock, Cho began to fall slowly in love with the perfectly length that was Katie's delicious shaft. Whilst most would lavish and boast about loving long thick shafts, Cho found Katie's rather petite length incredibly satisfying, her lips able to slide up and down with ease, her tongue dancing around her shaft as she did so. Closing her eyes, she lovingly dragged her lips along her shaft, lubing it to a deliciously glossy shimmer, beginning to softly moan, her lusty vibrations humming along Katie's cock bringing a soft moan to the white girl as her cock was enveloped again and again by a deliciously skilled mouth.

As she slipped into the mood, Cho was swiftly taken away from it as Angelina's hands struck her arse cheeks again, the sharp spanking sound echoing throughout the room. Her cheeks were burning red as she squealed around Katie's cock, the sound eliciting more pleasure from her. As the stinging pain subsided, Cho moaned softly, the cool air almost massaging her tender cheeks. Suddenly, a second spank came, her arse turning red raw as she was spanked painfully again. Before she could recover, several sharper spanks came, ringing through the room as her arse burned, her cheeks jiggling softly, muffled squeals of pain filling the room. Pulling her lips away from Katie's cock, Cho returned her hand to her shaft slowly jerking the white girl off as she pulled her lips towards Alicia's cock.

"I don't want your lips around my cock. You don't deserve it yet," Alicia smiled, wrapped her hand through Cho's hair and pulling her head away from her cock as she moved to suckle upon it. Yanking her hair backwards, Alicia turned around, presenting her plump bubble butt to the young Asian girl and gently pushing her face between her cheeks, holding her head there until she pushed her tongue out from between her lips and got to work, Alicia's hand jerking herself off as her tongue diligently started to please her.

Buried in Alicia's bum, Cho darted her tongue outwards and dragged it across her hole, coating it in saliva before tracing her tongue across every inch of her bum. Alicia's hand was planted firmly on her head, pushing her further and deeper in, forcing her tongue to slip inside her hole with ease. Plunging the wriggling muscle deep inside her, Cho heard Alicia moan deeply, savouring the pleasure of having a tongue deep inside her arse, Alicia let go of Cho, allowing the girl to take control and explore the depths of her tight, plump bum. Moans came swiftly from both Cho and Alicia's lips as Angelina continued to sharply spank her arse, causing her to squeal and moan deep into Alicia's arse, subsequently causing her to moan loudly.

Alicia always had a soft spot for her arse. Of the three Chasers, her arse was the nearest to being perfect. Round, plump, pert and firm all at the same time. Not only that, but she savoured the sensation of a tongue darting back and forth within her. Unlike Katie, she abhorred being fucked herself, but relished having someone's diligent and pleasurable tongue writhing and dancing around inside her. It was a pleasure she rarely experienced. Fred and George sometimes dipped their lips between her bum, but Katie and Angelina always preferred to have such pleasure placed upon them rather than doing it themselves. At least when she and Katie fucked each other they had an unspoken agreement that they returned what pleasures they received themselves. Angelina… Well Angelina often found herself consumed by pleasure and desire becoming more dominant and less open to such indulgences.

Moaning lustily, Alicia began to grind her ass against Cho's face, trying to get her tongue deeper inside her, her tongue inching closer and closer to her sensitive button of delicious pleasure. Unbeknownst to her, her bum cheeks were pushing against Cho's face denying her the deep pleasure she so desired. Biting her lip as Cho jerked her off, Katie reached across the Asian girl's body and peeled apart her friend's arse cheeks, Cho's tongue sinking deep inside her, plunging deeper than she thought possible as Cho did everything she could to milk as much pleasure from the black girl's delicious arse as she could, all the while Angelina was crouched behind her savouring the pleasures of Cho's tight, clutching bum.

Tiring of spanking the young girl, Angelina peeled her pert bum cheeks apart, revealing her relatively untouched rear entrance. As much as she longed to simply sink her cock inside, Angelina refrained and slipped two of her fingers into her lips, lubing them to a glossy and sloppy shimmer before lowering the digits to her small hole, gently pressing both of them up against Cho's bum. Reluctant to give them access, Cho found her hole to be no match for Angelina's lust as both of the fingers eventually slipped inside, Angelina stretching Cho's tight back entrance, slowly getting her ready for her cock which was begging to be introduced to her hole. Moaning audibly inside of Alicia's arse, Cho felt her body tingle as her arse was peeled open, secretly wanting more, but keeping that to herself in a vain attempt to save herself from a certain onslaught of hardcore fucking.

Easing the two fingers in and out of her bum, Angelina watched eagerly as her rosebud clutched and pulled at her fingers, trying desperately to keep them lodged inside her whenever Angelina tried to pull them out. Grinning wildly at Cho's eagerness, Angelina slipped a third finger inside, deeming that suitable preparation for the thick slab of cock that would be introduced shortly. Moaning loudly as a third finger entered her, Cho subconsciously began to push her arse back greedily on Angelina's fingers, trying to sink them deeper inside her bringing a massive smile to Angelina's face as she deemed she was ready for a fucking.

"This slut needs some cock up her ass," Angelina purred spanking Cho's arse one last time, her cheeks a glowing red. Her squeal was muffled by Alicia's plump bum cheeks, but as Angelina reached up and pulled her head backwards out of the girl's arse, her grunts and groans were entirely audible. All three girls gathered round, slick smiles on their faces as Angelina posed the immortal question, "Who has your favourite cock?"

"You…" Cho murmured through gritted teeth confessing her adoration for the girl's thick, throbbing black beast of a cock. Smiling widely, Angelina slapped Cho's face with her cock, sliding her thick black shaft along the Asian girl's lips before letting her fall forwards onto her hands and knees, her arse perfectly on display for the Gryffindor to relish and pound.

"That's what I thought. You like this big black cock… I knew there was a reason she's called the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team's slut…" Angelina smiled, crossing around to the young girl's asshole and pressing the fat tip of her cock against her tight constricted arse. Cho hadn't even allowed Cedric to fuck her up the ass. The only time her rear entrance had gotten any action was when she and Marietta were first experimenting and exploring with one another. That was years ago. And now she had easily the largest cock she had seen pressing itself against her bum, readying to pound her hard, "Got tired of bouncing on Cedric's pixy dick and decided to get a real fucking?"

Not waiting for Cho's response, Angelina gently pushed forwards, being met with an incredibly tight and resistant hole. Adjusting her angle, she pushed forwards, pressing the tip against the centre of her hole and watching as it slowly began to peel apart, her arsehole unable to resist the slow advancing push. Easing the tip inside of her arse, Angelina moaned as Cho gasped painfully. Running her hands along Cho's red arse, Angelina took a hold of her hips and gently began to pull her backwards onto her cock, watching as her arse easily gave away to each and every inch of her shaft, her tight hole flexing and stretching painfully as she reached half way. Giving the girl a moment to adjust, Angelina began to gently fuck her, shifting a couple inches in and out, loosening her relatively untouched hole.

The first meek whimper of a moan escaped Cho's lips, bringing a devilish smile to Angelina's face and spurring her onto lodge the entirety of her shaft inside Ravenclaw's Harlot. Sliding forwards, she also began to ease Cho's bum backwards, sliding more and more of her cock inside. Cho felt Angelina's cock hit her prostate, an unbearable wave of pleasure hitting her body as her fat tip massaged her prostate sending massive bursts of pleasure through her entire body. Each inch that slid inside from that point onwards milked morsel after morsel of pleasure from her sensitive spot until Cho felt Angelina's shaven crotch push against her tender bum cheeks, the heavy pair of balls dangling beneath the coloured girl softly smacking against Cho's balls.

Moaning in unison, Cho couldn't hide her pleasure any longer. She didn't think that such pleasure would be able to be given by such an enormous shaft, but she was moaning loudly, borderline squeals lurching from her mouth. Taking that as encouragement, Angelina slid half of her cock out of the young Asian broad before sliding slowly back in, not wanting to tear Cho in two with a rough fucking. Easing herself in and out of was plenty pleasurable especially considering just how tight she was. She barely even had to move to have her cock plunged into an immensely pleasurable state. Speeding up a little, Angelina was slightly dissuaded by just how vocal Cho was. Breathing, panting, squealing and almost screaming into the room, Cho was letting everything out as she started to get eagerly sodomised by the equivalent of a baseball bat.

"Katie… be a doll and get her to quieten down," Angelina smiled, not slowing down her deep and steady thrusts as she leant forwards and pulled the young white girl's lips down to her own. Kissing her passionately, Angelina moaned lustily into Katie's mouth, her hips crashing against Cho's arse as he squeals, and grunts of pleasure filled the room, Cho desperately trying to keep herself together whilst being impaled on Angelina's shaft.

"With pleasure…" Katie grinned leaning away from Angelina and planting a single soft kiss on Cho's arsehole, simultaneously kissing Angelina's cock as it slid back inside. Striding around to Cho's face, Katie sank down onto her knees in front of her and slowly backed up into the Asian girl's face, pushing Cho's lips in between her own pale, creamy bum cheeks, moaning as she began to devour her delicious, asshole, ever so slightly agape due to Katie's proclivity for playing the bottom. Her arse had gotten considerably looser having indulged with Harry, his rougher treatment of her derriere satisfying her primal urge for hardcore sex, whilst simultaneously removing the tight nature of her hole entirely.

Cho's tongue lapped wildly at Katie's hole, tracing her tongue across every inch of her rosebud, using the tip of her tongue to trace the delicious wrinkles. If Cho had to choose, she preferred Katie's bum to Alicia's. Though that would be a confession she would keep to herself, saving herself from Alicia's no doubt fervent sexual wrath. Moaning into Katie's arse as her own bum was slowly fucked by Angelina's thick, bulbous cock, Cho pushed her tongue against the middle of Katie's hole, plunging her tongue deep into the girl's arse, revelling at how loose it was. With one of her free hands, Cho reached between the white girl's legs, wrapping her hand around Katie's cock and gently beginning to jerk it back and forth, pre-cum spilling across her hand.

Moaning loudly as Cho's tongue lodged itself deep inside her bum, Katie began to push herself back and forwards, pushing her arse back against Cho's tongue and gently fucking herself on her slick, wriggling digit. Knowing her place, Cho pushed her tongue out as far as she could, lunging it as deep as she could before allowing Katie to use it for her own delicious pleasure, slamming her arse back onto the tongue as if it were a cock and moaning like a lustful whore in the process. Cho's hand continued to jerk along her cock whilst Katie's hand went to her own breast, plucking and pulling on the sensitive nub as she fucked herself on Cho's delectably large tongue.

"Not enough holes for us all. Looks like we'll have to share," Alicia smiled, Cho's eyes widening as she heard this. Unable to see Alicia, Cho assumed that she meant she and Angelina would have to share. Cho had slowly grown accustomed to Angelina's thick cock, but taking two cocks at once was going to be impossible, let alone Angelina and Alicia's big black mammoth cocks. Luckily for her, Alicia came into her view, leaning down and kissing Katie passionately on the lips before sinking down onto her knees. Katie pulled her bum away from Cho's lips, the room filling with soft whimpers and moans. Looking in front of her, Cho gulped, faced with two cocks, one admittedly smaller, but both begging access to her mouth.

Expecting them to take turns or at least let one of them enter at once, Cho was surprised as the both pushed forwards, their cocks fighting for access to her mouth. She easily managed to take their tips into her mouth, her lips and cheeks spreading to accommodate the uncomfortable angle, yet the real challenge came when they tried to push deeper. Their cocks grinded against one another as they pushed down her throat, neither one being able to get very far, but both of them moaning loudly as they did so. Having their cocks sliding against Cho's mouth and each other's cocks was incredibly pleasurable. But after a few minutes, they changed their tack, taking turns and maximising their pleasure as well as Cho's perverse discomfort.

Katie went first, sliding her cock deep into her throat, whilst Alicia used her tip to stretch Cho's lips wider, playing with her mouth instead of fucking it. Sliding a couple inches in alongside, Katie, Alicia savoured the look of Cho dribbling uncontrollably across the ground, whilst Katie gently fucked her throat. Pulling her cock out entirely, Alicia decided to forgo pleasure, instead finding satisfaction in torturing the young Ravenclaw with her cock, slapping it across her face and sawing it back and forth, humiliating the Asian girl with her thick black rod. Finally, she pushed her cock back inside Cho's mouth, deciding to try and get her cock in alongside Katie's cock one last time. With Katie's cock buried deep inside her throat, Alicia pushed forwards, sinking her cock a few inches until she hit the back of her throat, her tight depths simply unable to physically take her cock.

Pulling her cock back whilst Alicia still had her shat lodged in the girl's throat, Katie watched as Alicia suddenly stumbled forwards, her cock plunging deep into Cho's unwary throat as soon as Katie pulled away. Moaning loudly, Alicia was the last of the three of them to slide her cock deep into Cho's throat. Savouring every moment of it, Alicia slowly slid inch after inch into Cho's mouth until her lips were pressed snugly against her neatly trimmed crotch, her tongue sandwiched against the bottom of her mouth. Slowly, she pulled her cock out of Cho's mouth, giving her a chance to breathe before playfully slapping her in the face with her shaft, giggling as she did so.

"She's nice and tight…" Angelina moaned, pulling her cock out of Cho's arse, watching as her hole was left slightly agape as her black cock popped out of her tight entrance. Spanking her cheeks once again, Angelina rose to her feet, joined by Katie and Alicia who were all looking down at the lady before them. Leaning in to Alicia, Angelina stole a kiss, their tongues battling one another's whilst Katie's hands dropped to their cocks, giving them a quick jerk before they parted, and Alicia placed herself behind Cho, "I've loosened her up for you…"

Alicia wrapped her hand around Cho's hair pulling her roughly backwards, forcing her up onto her knees, allowing the young black chaser to nibble at her neck, purring into her ears whilst her other hand attacked the girl's breasts, pulling and squeezing the soft flesh, moaning softly in Cho's ear as she did so. Grunting, Cho felt the girl's cock slide up between her cheeks, grinding against her arsehole as she plucked and played with her breasts, painfully tweaking her nipples and eliciting a soft grunt of pleasure from the Asian woman, entirely at her mercy.

"Lucky for you… Katie prefers getting fucked. So, you are gonna fuck her nice and good for us or… Well we won't get into that," Alicia smiled, leaning down and kissing Cho's saliva streaked face as Katie bit her lip, having secretly wanted to impale herself on Cho's admittedly gorgeous cock, "That sound good to you? Get your cock in a nice tight arse. Fuck it good and proper."

"Yeah… Real good," Cho moaned, her cock twitching at the prospect. Despite being handed around like a walking fleshlight, Cho was actually silently enjoying herself. She didn't know what was making her open and so lustful towards their cocks, but she didn't care at this point, the pleasure coursing through her body being enough to make the demeaning situation worth it.

"Good… cause whilst you are doing that, I'm going to make sure you aren't walking straight for weeks and Angelina… Well she's gonna make sure you don't make a sound…" Alicia purred as all three of them got into position. Alicia placed the tip pf her cock against Cho's arse whilst, Katie slowly slid herself backwards, the tip of Cho's cock pressed snugly against her bum. Angelina straddled Katie, a leg either side of her, her cock resting against Cho's lips ready to thrust once again, down into the depths of her throat, all the while keeping the Asian girl up on her knees. All three girls gave each other a nod, before moving, plunging Cho's body into new realms of pleasure as every conceivable avenue of pleasure her body could provide was used. It was incredible.

Katie pushed herself back entirely not stopping until the entire length of Cho's cock was plunged deep inside her. Moaning loudly, she ground her arse against Cho's crotch, her balls smacking gently against hers as her prostate was ground pleasurably. As soon as Katie had Cho's cock submerged into her, Alicia had something to push Cho against. As she pressed her tip against her slightly agape arse, she used Katie as an anchor, pushing Cho's cock deeper into her fellow chaser as she sank her own cock deeper into Cho. It took a minute or two to worm her cock inside Cho's admittedly looser arse, but eventually their bodies collided, Cho briefly being allowed to moan openly before her sound were muffled by Angelina's thick cock. Pushing into Cho's mouth, Angelina didn't let up. Whilst she was gentle and easy on her first entrance, Angelina wanted nothing more than to cum. Sliding her cock until she hit Cho's throat, she didn't wait for her to dutifully swallow, but instead forced her massive tip deep into her throat, sliding deeper and deeper until her balls smacked against Cho's chin, her cheeks bulging and saliva dribbling down onto Katie's arse, inadvertently lubing her up some more. Giving Cho a moment to savour all the sensations, the three girls began to move back and forth, flooding Cho with every sensation she could imagine.

Consumed by pleasure Katie relished the thick shaft plundering her arsehole. She had grown used to Harry's cock and having one that was admittedly bigger was a delicious and thrilling change. The size however didn't change her approach. Bouncing back and forwards, Katie slammed her arse backwards onto Cho's cock, impaling herself with ease and plunging Cho's cock into new realms of hardcore pleasure. The Asian girl, whilst otherwise occupied, was surprised with the swift fervour in which Katie threw herself backwards, smacking arse against Cho's neatly trimmed crotch faster and faster, her arse loosening rapidly. Spitting into her hand, Katie reached behind herself, giving her arse another quick lube before drawing her bum all the way to the tip of her cock and plunging herself back onto it, submerging every inch back inside with ease and most importantly pleasure.

Angelina wasn't one to be outdone by Katie's fervent self fucking. Grabbing Cho's head in both hands, she arched her back slightly and began to slide her hips back and forth, fucking Cho's throat, hard and fast, her balls smacking against Cho's saliva slick chin, filling the room with audibly, sloppy slaps as Cho's slick sloppy blowjob grew wetter and wetter with each deep and pounding thrust. Hammering back and forth, Angelina felt herself get consumed by a world of pleasure, her tight clutching throat starting to pull her back in whenever she pulled out spurring her to grow rougher and rougher. Drawing her hips back until her tip sat on the edge of Cho's throat, Angelina gave her a brief moment to breathe, before slamming her cock back in, the girl spewing a mouthful of saliva down her already soaked shaft, starting to coat Katie's bum cheeks in a thin layer of saliva.

Letting her fellow Chasers savour their pleasures first, Alicia simply revelled in the tightness of Cho's bum. She was rarely let near Fred or Angelina's arses, the two tightest holes in their group and thus a sumptuously tight asshole was deliciously welcome. Running her hands up to Cho's breasts, her soft mounds coated in saliva as sloppy streaks started running down her stomach, Alicia bit her lip, slowly moving her cock backwards, simply relishing the way her arse felt around her cock. Not looking to pound her into oblivion or fuck her senseless, although the bitter reminder of the Gryffindor's Quidditch losses to Ravenclaw begged her to let loose, Alicia instead opted for a tender, sensual approach, fucking her slowly and deeply, her thrusts long and lustful, her cock inching deeper into Cho's slowly relaxing hole. Pleasure filled the pair of them as Alicia savoured having her cock wrapped up in a tight, warm and deeply pleasurable hole, her tip spewing pre-cum deep inside the Asian slut.

The room was a symphony of delicious sounds. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were moaning softly in tandem, grunts of pleasure coming from Angelina and Katie as they worked up a sweat slamming themselves against and into the young girl. Alicia's more tender moans were soft and delicate, echoed by the slapping of flesh. The sound of the balls smacking back and forth with each thrust filled the room, Angelina's sloppy wet gargling sounds dwarfing everything else as Cho's throat gagged and spluttered, moans bubbling through as she grunted muffled pleasure around Angelina's cock. The three chasers were in heaven, their bodies moving seductively together, all grinding and fucking against Cho, who's body was brimming with pleasure. Doing her best not to cum, Cho was on the verge. Having her body plunged into such new realms of pleasure all at once was almost too much. Her cock begged to be allowed to let loose, but she knew she'd be in for something rough if she didn't get Katie to cum first.

Dropping a hand between her legs, Katie was jerking her cock furiously, desperate to cum and get her relief. Speeding her thrusts backwards up, Katie felt herself develop a thin layer of sweat across her body as her breasts jiggled back and forth. Her body started to tire, but she was consumed by pleasure, Cho's cock practically pounding her prostate, milking it for pleasure with each long, deep and frantic thrust. Slamming herself back onto her cock, Katie moaned loudly, feeling her bum grow slicker and slicker as Cho dribbled more saliva down onto her cock and arse. Silently glad for the additional lube, Katie sped up as fast as she could, instead down shallow and even quicker thrusts, making sure her prostate was pleasured with each one.

Angelina was in heaven. Cho's throat opened up enough to make her thrusts swifter and longer, the constant lubrication making it deliciously slick. Giving up on trying to swallow the saliva, Cho simply let Angelina use her throat for her own pleasure, Cho gazing lustily up at the demure black girl as she slammed her hips back and forth, pounding and stretching the young Asian babe's throat, making sure each thrust was as deep and sensual as possible. Her balls were getting coated in a thin layer of saliva as her chin was coated in the substance, meaning that each soft slapped slowly covered he balls, making the smacking sounds slicker and more delicious. Angelina's cock was twitching, almost near her orgasm, but all three of the girls silently knew what they wanted to do and how they were going to finish, making sure Cho truly remembered her delectably pleasurable experience.

Slowly growing a little rougher, Alicia developed an even more pleasurable pace. Pulling back until only the tip remained inside, she slid her cock half way in, easing her shaft in for that first portion, before swiftly slamming the rest of her cock inside. It was a different rhythm and a difficult pace to keep, but it gave Alicia the pleasure of both paces. The fast, quick plunge of hammering her cock deep inside, combined with the slow sensual massage Cho's arse so skilfully gave. Her body was brimming with pleasure, each thrust bringing her close to her end, despite her desperately wanting to pound and savour Cho's arse for as long as possible. Glancing up at Angelina, she was given a nod, one that was quickly reaffirmed by Katie. All three of them were ready to cum.

All at once the pulled away from Cho. Katie clambered to her feet, her hand speeding back and forth across her cock, whilst Angelina circled around Cho, her hand lazily smearing her saliva up and down her shaft, biting her lip as she admired Cho's naked body, her tits and ass certainly appealing when laid bare. Alicia slowly pulled out of her arse, letting Cho fall forwards onto the ground, collapsing as her body tried to adjust to the pleasure she just experienced and swiftly having it robbed of her. Whilst every bone in her body was telling her to lay there, her lust and desire told her to go for it and simply let her inhibitions burn.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, she wrapped her hands around Angelina and Alicia's cock before plunging Katie's deep into her throat, bobbing her head eagerly up and down along her shaft. Surprised, the three chasers dropped their own hands from their cocks allowing the young girl to milk them dry, her mouth eagerly enveloping Katie's cock like it was her job. Pulling her lips away, she took Alicia's cock into her mouth, forcing herself to slide her lips down along every single inch, Alicia moaning loudly as she admired Cho's newfound oral abilities. Plunging her lips up and down a few more times, she turned back to Angelina, parted her lips and did everything in her power to let her throat slide downwards. With her inhibitions gone, her mouth finally gave away, allowing her to slide her lips all the way down Angelina's shaft, entirely of her own accord, spewing one last mouthful of saliva onto the Chaser's crotch before pulling her lips back.

With all of them on the verge of cumming, Angelina pushed Cho away from her cock, taking her shaft into her own hand and straddling the Asian girl's face. Jerking herself off furiously, Angelina came and came hard. This was easily one of the hottest encounters of her life and her orgasm showed it. Spurting several long massive strands of cum across Cho's face and tits, she painted in thick, white, creamy cum before staggering back entirely spent. Katie was next, popping her cock inside Cho's mouth and letting her swallow the first strand of cum, before pulling back and showering her with the rest of her massive load, her cum mingling with Angelina's coating Cho's body in their loads. Alicia was last, sliding her cock along her lips before shooting her load down her stomach and tits, making sure to go around behind her and send a strand across her delicious bum, her body coated in a thin layer of cum, the white liquid mixing with the saliva and leaving her in a sticky, delectable state. And absolutely shattered. Crumbling forwards, she simply lay there recovering, her own cock eventually beginning to twitch pleasurably.

"Not bad… Chang…" Angelina smirked, spanking her arse one last time as Cho's cock started to twitch, the biggest orgasm she had ever had hitting her and hitting her hard. Cumming without any provocation, he cock twitched, spewing strand after strand of cum out onto the floor of the bathroom, her cock leaking more cum that she had ever had before. Laying limp, she heard the chasers dress themselves and leave, just as her orgasm ended, her cock finally softening and the pleasure that was rippling through her body subsided. Breathing heavily, she let a soft smile inch across her face as she pushed herself up onto her feet, coated in cum and started herself a bath.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here we go," Fred breathes, making sure Harry's cloak was covering both of them properly. Quietening down they watched as a Ravenclaw student strode up towards the Tower, stopping before the entrance and murmuring the password. The door swung open and the student quickly pushed through, allowing the Twin's a brief window of time to enter the Common Room. Ducking inside just in time, the were met with the Ravenclaw common room a vast library of books, sofas and chairs positioned across the entire floor with a large marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw standing tall and proud by a single staircase.

"You sure Harry said we could use this?" George asked as the made their way up the staircase making special effort not to get walked into. Stumbling and staggering past various people, a few close calls almost rendering their plan a failure, the Twins finally managed to make their way up to the dormitories.

"Something along those lines…" Fred breathed weaving up the staircase and finding the girl's dormitory. Uncertain as to whether or not there was some form of spell protecting their privacy, much the same as the Gryffindor one, the Twins were lucky to find no such protection, a bizarre choice, but convenient nonetheless, "Come on…"

The pair quickly found Cho's room, her name emblazoned on a bronze plaque outside the room, alongside her roommates. Sneaking inside, they spied Cho's nightstand and trunk, moving swiftly towards it only to be stopped by a sound behind them. Turning around, they saw, in a bed tucked behind the door, a girl. Naked. And naturally jerking themselves. Stunned for a moment, the twins quickly recognised her as Marietta Edgecombe, her long strawberry blonde hair sprawled out beneath her as she thrust her cock up into her hand, pleasuring herself softly.

Taken aback by the sight, Fred had to have their objective reaffirmed, George forcing his twin over to the trunk. One of them kept an eye of Marietta, a burden Fred eagerly and stoically accepted, making sure that she didn't notice the mysterious trunk opening of its own accord. Her shaft was shorter than Cho's but had an unusual girth to it. Being remarkably meaty, she struggled to get her fingers around it, but managed to do so after a few minutes. Even in saying that it was shorter, she still had a fair length to it. Cho's was surprisingly long, meaning that Marietta certainly didn't lack in length.

Opening the trunk slowly, George quickly managed to nab the potion, slowly easing their way back over to the door, their eyes latched onto her soft features as she moaned and groaned, grinding against the bed. As the neared the door, Fred noticed she had a finger lodged up her bum, sliding it in and out as she bounced up and down, jerking herself off rapidly, nearing an orgasm. Having to practically drag Fred out of the room, George was the only one who actually kept his mind clear enough to complete their goal. Grumpy, Fred began muttering under his breath as the two of them swiftly retreated, their mission an invariable success.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys all enjoyed that. I love using the Quidditch Trio and I'm pretty sure Cho is certainly fond of them at this point as well. Despite having been tricked into the scenario, I'm pretty sure she enjoyed herself nonetheless. Besides, Cho needed some comeuppance after treating Cedric the way she treats him. Besides, I'd wager a lot of you wouldn't mind being in her position ;)**

 **This was a longer chapter as well, so hope you appreciate it. I really enjoyed writing it. I love doing chapters that allow me to get creative. And with four people, the positions you can come up with and things you can do can get exciting. I would call this probably the most hardcore chapter in terms of what they get up to and I would appreciate knowing people's opinions on It. If you are going to leave a review, let me know what you think about it. Just to gauge my audience a little.**

 **The next chapter is the much-anticipated Yule Ball chapter. And if you aren't hyped enough already, it is going to be glorious. I've been planning and writing it for over a week now and it is shaping up to be the biggest chapter yet. If my predications are right, it might even be bigger than some of my other stories. Something naughty to sink your teeth into on Christmas Day. Because we all know people still masturbate on Christmas Day. May as well have some high-quality fanfiction to get you through eh?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, let me know. Love hearing from you and I'll see you next week for hopefully one of the best chapter's I've written. Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 22: The Yule Ball

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! (Or which every festive holiday you celebrate). Regardless of which ever holiday you celebrate or don't celebrate, I am a firm believer in the fact that everyone should have some high-quality smut to fap or finger themselves to on this fine day! So, enjoy!**

 **Now, a bunch of other stories have been updated alongside this one. They have all been updated with three chapters, whereas this story will only be getting two chapters. This one and the Tonks One-shot. Because, I've been updating this story so regularly, I figured I should focus on the other stories to be fair on people. And if you haven't read my other stories, there will never be a better time than now! Besides, this chapter is fucking massive. Like excessive. I think I may have done too much.**

 **And by massive, I mean massive. When I first started to plan this out in my head, it was a third of the size it now is. There will a little bit of set up at the beginning and then a lot of joyous smut. The perfect treat for such a festive occasion, both in the story and outwith! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: The Yule Ball

"Hello boys," Padma and Parvati smiled as Ron and Harry made their way down the stairs towards the Great Hall. There was a large bustle of people going in and out of the Great Hall, the loud chatter of romantic couples filling the entire castle as everyone made their way down to the Ball. Both the twins were gorgeous, their make-up elegantly applied and their dresses neatly pressed. As the four of them came together, Padma's eyes widened, here gaze glancing up and down Ron with surprise and utter disbelief, "My, don't you look… dashing…"

"Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, pushing her way through the crowd to find Harry and gently brushing down his robes, his usual natty style reflected in the dusty state of his robes. Not nearly as bad as Ron's rather… aged appearance.

"Ready professor?" Harry asked, taken aback by her picking him out of the crowd. He was pretty sure she wasn't asking everyone in the school if they were ready for the Yule Ball. Also taken by surprise, Mcgonagall looked to him like he had just asked an impossible question.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that?" Mcgonagall sighed, sure in herself that she had given ample warning to all the Champions including Potter. Although to her recollection, she wasn't entirely sure of that. The evening she was meant to seek out Potter was interrupted by an impromptu visit to gloryhole. A teacher must secure her stimulation somewhere. Although, unbeknownst to both of them, Mcgonagall's original intention to find Potter had come to pass regardless. Though not in the way either of them would have perceived.

"No…" Harry breathed nervously. He had secretly been hoping that he could blag his way through the entire evening not once having to dance, but it seems tradition had a different plan for him indeed. Straightening himself, he gave Parvati a nervous look, the girl equally stunned by the knowledge. She was excited to dance, but certainly didn't want to be the centre of attention. Though, she figured that her being the date for a Champion had certain publicity aspects to say the least.

"Well, now you know," Mcgonagall smiled, before turning Ron, her eyes widening almost as much as Padma's did when she laid eyes on the redheaded boy. Straightening Ron's bonnet, she sighed and gestured towards the Great Hall, trying her best not to laugh at the frankly dismal state of the young boy, "Oh, as for you Mr Weasley you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss Patil."

Padma and Ron slowly shuffled towards the Hall, both of them equally nervous, but Padma more so. Glancing back at her twin sister, Padma shot her a look of panic only to be grabbed firmly by the arm and practically wrenched unromantically into the Great Hall leaving Parvati and Harry to talk to one another, both of them anxious. Both for their initial dance and because they were burdened with the awkward teenage demeanours.

"Nervous?" Parvati smiled softly, gently nudging Harry to probe his attention as he fiddled with his fingers, gently playing with the cuffs of his robes, blushing softly to himself as they stood fretting aside one another.

"Yeah. Not much of a dancer," Harry replied politely, more worried about Ginny and the fact that they weren't on the best of terms. Seeing each other with different dates on such a romantic night was surely going to be awkward. To say the least. That and he was about to make an absolute fool of himself dancing.

"Same. Should be fun though. I mean, it'll be nice. Don't worry about your hands if they slip," Parvati smiled, trying to defuse the tension with a small joke, Harry laughing nervously in response. Turning her head, she murmured beneath her breath to herself, "Or cop a feel…"

Luckily for them, their attention was drawn towards the Grand staircase, the sound of giggles and quiet chuckles echoing as two people rounded the corner. Hermione, the once shy and reserved girl was wearing a frankly stunning dress, her cleavage all but on show. On her arm was Krum, who was trying his best to shush the young girl who's heart was racing following an impromptu visit to a small broom cupboard. There was a streak of saliva, a detail both Parvati and Harry noticed, both of them putting two and two together, smirking to themselves before Parvati chuckled, "Wonder what they've been up to…"

"No prizes for guessing…" Harry smirked, not quite able to believe that the girl who was so nervous to simply sit naked next to him had become so forward. Perhaps it was the heat of the evening, but Hermione had changed, becoming far more empowered. Sexually at least, "Never really thought Hermione would be that… lewd."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Like me for example. I look innocent enough, but I could be a cock hungry animal for all you know," Parvati giggled nervously, blushing as she became a little too forwards herself. Politely chuckling, Harry bowed his head, the joke making him wonder if maybe Parvati was in fact like that. Before he could, she murmured meekly, "Sorry…"

There wasn't anymore time as the Champions were ushered together, ready to be paraded into the room arm in arm. Nervously taking Parvati's arm the pair shared a nervous smile before the doors to the Great Hall swung open and they strode swiftly into the room, music blaring loudly to announce their entrance, echoed by thunderous applause. Harry was bombarded by the people, the couples filling the room. Ron and Padma, begrudgingly watching as Hermione strode past. Katie and Fred, the pair standing a fair bit apart, Fred's attention led more towards George and his date, the gorgeous Angelina. Ginny and Neville were towards the back of the room with Draco and Pansy revelling in their own distaste for the whole event.

As they got into the room, Harry and Parvati took their place, Harry practically having to lunge at her waist as the music picked up and they were expected to dance. Harry focussed on Parvati for the most part, until more and more people joined in the dance floor flooded as they all began to collide. Watching out for other partners, Harry was surprised as he watched the elegant dance begin to ooze a sexual nature. It was small, but he began to notice hands slipping lower, cupping softer, more delicate parts of each other.

Before he could notice anymore, Harry was drawn away from the dancing, a second dance beginning, affording Harry a moment of respite. Parvati was relieved as well, her heart racing from the nerves of the initial dance. Peeling themselves away, they found a small portion of the hall that was uncrowded, taking a breather, whilst watching the Ball get into full swing.

Harry's first port of call was naturally, Neville and Ginny. But whilst they were initially so eager to hit the dance floor, they were nowhere to be seen on the actual ballroom floor. Confused, Harry glanced towards the doors to the Great Hall, watching as Ginny pulled Neville out of the room and the pair disappeared elsewhere. Hoping for the best, Harry sighed, turning back to the dancing and watching with silent joy as Ron and Padma stood awkwardly on the other side of the room, Padma trying her best to start one sided conversations.

"You aren't that bad you know," Parvati smiled, breaking Harry's trance as he turned towards her, the girl quickly reaffirming her statement though as to not be misconstrued. Though, she wouldn't mind being taken out of context a little bit. Would make things easier at least, "At dancing that is."

"Oh… thanks. You were pretty good as well," Harry smiled, casting another look over at Padma who was desperately trying. Running her hand along Ron's shoulder, she was met with a shrivelled uncomfortable look from Ron who could not have looked more out of place.

"Thanks. Though your hands were wandering a bit," Parvati nudged, watching as Harry began to blush, relishing the discomfort before flirting with him slightly, dropping tiny hints as she tried to cease his nerves, "Oh, it's alright. I like a man who's… forward thinking… Drinks?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And he didn't want to go with me just because of Ron. I mean who would be so afraid of their best friend finding out that he was dating their sister?" Ginny lamented, closing the door to the small broom cupboard behind her and swiftly hiking her dress up and around her waist. She was wearing a dainty pair of tight, pink lacy panties that hugged her body tightly, her cock bursting at the seams, begging to be let loose. Dropping the garment, she freed her cock before turning around and facing the object of her desires.

Sliding down onto his knees eagerly, Neville listened to her complaining about Harry, not really minding considering the erotic situation he was in. Ginny wove her fingers through his hair, wrapping her hand around her cock and pressing the tip of her shaft against his lips. Opening his mouth, he allowed her to sink her cock inside, lodging several inches into his warm wet mouth, his tongue dancing eagerly across her tip, coating it in saliva as she poured pre-cum down into his mouth, which he swiftly swallowed. Moaning loudly as Neville easily swallowed her cock, Ginny gently began to thrust into his mouth, the tip of her cock bouncing against the back of his throat, begging for access to the depths of his hole.

Lifting his hand to her cock, he gently began to jerk her shaft, his other hand latching onto her balls. Neville knew vaguely what he was supposed to do, his first and only encounter with a girl being with Parvati. It was a late night when he was the only one left in the common room and Parvati was in desperate need of some relief, thus revealing the nature of magical women to Neville who was somewhat okay with notion that all women in fact had thick, throbbing cocks. Using the lessons Parvati taught him, he tried to please Ginny as best he could, letting her thrust against his throat. Despite the warm, wetness of his mouth, Ginny craved the depth of his throat, lusting and longing for a deeper blowjob.

"I mean, maybe I overreacted a little bit, but he has to understand my side of it. I know I agreed with him about not letting Ron know in the beginning, but people change," Ginny grunted, bringing her second hand up to Neville's head and heavily encouraging him to swallow as she thrust against his throat. Each thrust forward was hard, almost breaking through Neville's defences, until he mistimed a tactical swallow, unwittingly taking Ginny's tip into his throat. Moaning in relief, Ginny prepared to sink her cock deep into his throat, ranting softly to Neville, "I just wanted to spend a romantic evening with my boyfriend, dancing and enjoy ourselves. Is that too much to ask?"

Slowly, Neville's eyes widened his hands dropping to his creamy thighs, trying to stop her slow and steady thrust forwards. She had a firm grip and wasn't slowing down, his head getting forced closer and closer to her crotch. Much to his delight, the patch above her crotch had been shaven just for the special occasion of the Yule Ball. Silently relishing that sight, Neville moaned around her cock, only spurring her on. He had a thing for shaven crotches. He liked them when he still thought women had pussies and he liked them with his newfound knowledge of their throbbing appendages. He was swiftly made intimate with her shaven crotch, his nose pressed snugly against the bare expanse as his flexing lips tightening around the base of her cock, Ginny moaning as her cock plundered the depths of an entirely new, tight, warm throat.

Savouring the deep warmth, Ginny held onto his head firmly and began to slowly thrust in and out of his throat, relishing the spasming tightness of his mouth. Neville was a little uncomfortable, but his discomfort was made worth it as his cock pressed tightly against his dress robes. Dropping a hand down between his legs, he gently squeezed and massaged his length as Ginny started to thrust deeper and deeper into his throat, her balls smacking softly against his chin, saliva starting to dribble out of his lips due to his inability to swallow it. Pre-cum spewed directly down his throat. Moaning loudly, Ginny sped herself up, the slapping sounds filling the room, joined by Neville's delicious eager slurps as the deepthroat blowjob became sloppier and sloppier.

"I do love him, but we can't hide in the shadows for ever. I mean, I want to be able to walk down the corridors holding hands, go on dates. You know? The romantic stuff? Being physical is all well and good, but I want that more intimate couple aspect. I don't know, maybe I'm being too unreasonable," Ginny groaned, slamming harder and harder into his throat, her balls hurting slightly as they collided with his chin. That tiny fleck of pain was dwarfed by the tight pleasure of his throat wrapped around her cock, his throat slowly growing accustomed to the thick cock constantly invading it, "Merlin, Neville. You are really good to just talk too."

Neville knew he wasn't her first choice. Ron may be a bit slow, but Neville noticed Harry and Ginny. Their subtle conversations, sneaking off whenever they got a chance. He took a massive gamble in asking Ginny to the Yule Ball after overhearing her complain to Luna about their fight. Neville had been preparing to go to the Ball on his own, but was ecstatic when Ginny agreed. He didn't think she'd say yes and he didn't think he would be in his current position with such a gorgeous lady. Starting to pound his flexing throat, Ginny worked up a bit of a sweat, her body tingling as pleasure coursed through her cock, moans dripping from her mouth as she slowed her thrusts down to deep passionate grinding.

Her cock was on the verge of cumming and she was savouring the pleasure. She and Luna decided that they wouldn't cum for a few days prior to the Yule Ball, saving up for a chance encounter. Speaking of Luna, Ginny hadn't even seen her at the Ball. Hell, she didn't even know who Luna was supposedly going with. Those thoughts quickly left Ginny's head as she slammed her hips against Neville's lips, saliva dribbling down onto her balls as Neville coated her cock in a thick layer of spittle. Pre-cum poured down his throat as she came closer and closer to cumming and much to Neville's surprise, she didn't warn him.

Lodging her cock down his throat one last time, Ginny unloaded, spurting strand after strand of cum deep into his throat. He gagged and spluttered as it landed in his stomach, his throat flexing and tightening around her shaft, unwittingly milking more and more cum out of her tip. Holding him in place, Ginny savoured the sensation of his throat, waiting until her cock began to soften in his mouth before pulling out. It was nice taste in Neville's mind, he had just wished she would have warned him. But the strangest sensation was feeling Ginny's cock soften and shrink in his mouth. It pulled itself up and out of his throat of its own accord. It was a small detail, but one that took Neville by surprise. Finally pulling her cock out of his mouth, she let his gasp and splutter as she caught her breath.

"Blimey, shall we go back and have another dance?" Ginny breathed, pulling a small hankie out of a corner of her dress and wiping her cock clean before stowing it back inside her panties. Pulling her dress back down, she turned to Neville who was staggering to his feet, coughing slightly as he swallowed the cum.

"Yeah… Sounds good…" Neville stammered, collecting himself, but remaining a gentleman throughout. Standing up straight, he offered her his arm and escorted her out of the broom cupboard, returning to the Ball, the music still elegant and delicate, the perfect tune for a glamourous evening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A drink, Madam Chang," Cedric smiled, eliciting a soft smirk from Cho as she accepted the drink courteously, obviously overacted. Faking a small bow as she did so, she tried to stifle a smirk as she took her first sip of the fruit punch, the drink obviously lacking a sharp alcoholic edge to it.

"Ah, much obliged, monsieur Diggory…" Cho smiled, unable to contain the giggles as she burst out laughing, quickly joined by Cedric who stifled his laughter in his drink, sipping softly at the rather bland and uninspired punch. Of course, everyone was secretly hoping for a little bit of a proper drink, but those who did not prepare themselves and secure their own… illicit beverages, would be sorely disappointed. Not that anyone needed a bit of alcohol to loosen them up as everyone seemed quite forward to say the least. Cho particularly.

Wrapping her hand around Cedric's waist, she pulled him close to her, her hand dropping down to gently cup his ass cheek. Startled ever so slightly, Cedric thought nothing off it, this hardly being the most provocative sexual gesture people had employed that evening. People were grinding gently against one another, disguising it as a more intimate ballroom dance, no teachers wanting to cause a scene, leaving them to simply bow their heads and move along. Cho however, was not content with becoming tame and simply fondling his bum. Sliding her hand up to the small of his back, she gently rubbed his skin, before dipping her hand down into his trousers and beneath his boxers, grasping one of his cheeks firmly in her hand.

"What are you doing? There's people!" Cedric gasped, setting his drink down and trying to subtly remove her hand from his trousers, unable to slide away. Cho's grip on his arse kept him in place and she slowly peeled his bum apart, she rested a finger against his asshole, his bum slightly agape from her rather stringent use of his backdoor. His eyes widened as he realised her intentions, but his voice was silenced as she plunged her finger forwards, lodging it up to the knuckle in his ass. Shuffling towards the wall, Cedric moaned softly as Cho bit her lip, sipping gently on her punch as she pushed and pulled her finger in and out of him. Cedric was the only one of the pair to keep an eye out, his words stifled by swift, bursts of pleasure.

"Look around, everyone here is trying to shag. Most of them are practically doing it now," Cho purred, gesturing across the room, pointing out Parvati who was swooning over Harry, getting handsy as she held his arm and pulled herself closer, her courage emboldened from elsewhere. A short distance away, Katie was trying to get Fred's attention, although his gaze was fixed elsewhere, focussing on his brother and his date.

George and Angelina were pushed into the corner of the room, sat at a table with Angelina's dress hiked up around her waist. Both of them were looking at each other, their faces from a distance appearing to be locked in conversation. However, upon closer inspection, Angelina's eyes were closed with George's teeth gritted as his hand moved swiftly up and down beneath the table. Whilst no one really noticed, it didn't take much of a genius to figure out that he was steadily jerking her off beneath the table, her thick meaty cock hanging free, being massaged back and forth all under the eager watch of Fred.

Slipping a second finger inside Cedric, Cho stifled another attempt to speak, pointing out another couple, the couple which was drawing the most attention that evening, namely for the woman within the pairing. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies were slowly making their way through the crowd, Fleur leading him towards the entrance of the Great Hall, happily chatting away about her family and such, whilst Roger's hands wandered across her bum, his eyes fixated on one thing and one thing only. That gorgeous French derriere. Fleur assumed she was locked in an intimate conversation, but ultimately received only nods and horny grunts from the fixated man.

Once again, Cedric tried to speak, but found his voice faltering as Cho introduced a third finger, his arse eagerly accepting it with ease. Sliding them deep inside him, she tried to curl her fingers, hoping to find his sweet spot as his cock began to leak pre-cum into his boxers, his cock hard and pressing against the fabric of his dress robes. Leaning in, she nibbled gently at his neck, planting soft kisses along his flesh as her fingers plunged slowly in and out of his well-used arse. Her own cock was hard and pressing tightly against her panties, her dressing having enough space that she could disguise her bulge.

"Come on, we can sneak off and have some fun," Cho smiled. Although she was afraid to admit it to herself, she was overcompensating. Having lost the bottle of Suggestibility Potion, she found herself dreading the Ball, certain that Cedric would find himself a tight arse floozy and cast her aside. After all, instead of using the potion to cultivate a relationship, she bent him over and fucked him. Dipping her hand into his trousers, continuing to finger him, Cho wrapped her hand clumsily around his cock, using her body to hide her explicit activities.

Moaning softly, Cedric tried his best to keep an eye out, his eyes desperately wanting to roll closed allowing him to savour the dual pleasures of her soft silky hand rubbing up and down his cock, pre-cum leaking out onto her palm as she did so. The cramped handjob was exactly easy, but she made it work, making up for lost pleasure by applying it to his arse, easing her fingers in and out, timing the movements perfectly with her hand stroking along his cock. Her own cock was throbbing, begging for attention, but she didn't dare indulge it, knowing full well that Cedric was the priority this evening.

"Can't we just dance and enjoy ourselves?" Cedric said, finally mustering up the resolve to stop Cho and her public pleasure session. Pulling her hands out of his trousers, held them in his own, looking into her eyes and smiling, his cock still uncomfortably hard, "It doesn't have to be all about sex."

"I thought you liked sex. I just want to help you have a good evening," Cho smiled, bowing her nervously as Cedric did his best to win her over once again. Leaning together, they kissed each other softly, not nearly as passionately as usual.

"I do like it, but there's plenty of time later for that stuff. I want to spend time with you. It seems like all we've done since we started going out was shag," Cedric lamented, the idea sounding ludicrous in his head. How could someone get bored of it. Dragging her by her hand, he led her back towards the dancefloor, just as the classical music was drowned out, replaced by a louder, more jarring rock, "Let's dance."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah, mon ami. My mother taught me and ma soeur how to dance when we were very little," Fleur smiled, recounting her childhood as Roger slid slowly down onto his knees behind her. The pair had retreated to the women's bathroom, where she was leant up against the wall, Roger massaging and kissing his way along her back, inching closer and closer to her plump, perfect bum. Coming eye to eye with her shapely arse, he leant forward and kissed each cheek through her dress, moaning softly to himself as Fleur continued to ramble on, "I remember we used to dance around ze living room ze two of us."

"Uh, uh," Roger grunted, more fixated on the object of his desires. Her delectable arse, the bum that he had spent weeks fantasising about and now finally had before him. Her words blending in on themselves, becoming nothing more than sounds as her Veela allure captured his mind. Gently lifting her dress up and over her bum, he groaned audibly as her pale, creamy butt cheeks were revealed, flossed by a tiny blue G-string. Running his hands up and down her bare buttocks, he softly began to squeeze and pull at the flesh, relishing how it bounced and jiggled back into place, but hung so perfectly on her thin figure.

"My mother used to teach us all the things we needed to know. She made sure we could count and dance and hold our wands properly," Fleur smiled, feeling her cheeks peel apart as Roger slowly slipped her thong down her creamy thighs, her cock bouncing free and dangling between her legs. Planting his hands firmly on her cheeks, he pried her ass apart, revealing her tight, winking asshole. Before she could start talking again, Roger lunged in, tracing his tongue across her tight, flexing hole, eliciting soft moans from her pert lips, "Oh… she was… ever… ever so proud of me when I told her, oh… I was in… ze tournament…"

Gently prodding her asshole with his tongue, he teased her with entrance, poking her hole just enough to almost slip inside. Darting his tongue back and forth across her constricted hole, Roger made sure he covered every inch of her hole in saliva, licking and lapping at every delicious morsel. Tracing his tongue along each sumptuous wrinkle, he lifted a finger to her hole and gently massaged it, making sure it was delectably lubricated before lunging back in, dancing his tongue across the sensitive flesh, encouraged by Fleur's impassioned moans, her body writhing with pleasure as she ground her arse backwards, practically begging him to slip his tongue inside.

Finally succumbing to it, Roger pulled himself away, planting two soft kisses on each of her cheeks, his hands constantly, pulling and massaging the incredibly soft handfuls. Dipping his lips in between her cheeks, he kissed her hole softly, his tongue resting against he rosebud. Slowly, but surely, he pulled her hips back onto his tongue, slowly pushing it inside her, the slick, wriggling muscle weaving its way slowly inside, making sure she felt every single bit of it as it slipped inside her tight bum. Gasping as he pushed himself inside, Fleur bit her lip, her eyes rolling closed as more and more of his tongue pushed inside her, pleasure cascading through her tight body.

"She iz coming to visit before ze third task. Her and papa… Oh mon ami, c'est bon…" Fleur moans, trying to have a conversation with the boy as he slipped his tongue into her arsehole, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her back onto his tongue, allowing him deeper and deeper. She had been trying to talk to him all evening, but his fixation was entirely obvious. She had hoped by allowing him to indulge a little before the end of the evening, he would more open to conversation and not empty, vapid lust, "Do you 'ave any family, Monsieur Davies?"

"Uh, yeah…" He said, pulling his lips away from her asshole and licking them before diving back in, his hands roaming across her body, savouring every inch of her exposed skin that he could touch. The silky sensation of her flesh made his cock throb in his trouser, begging to be released. As his tongue wriggled back into place, he fantasied about the inevitable blowjob he was going to receive for his diligent attentions to her arsehole. Moaning loudly into her hole, he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper, wriggling it back and forth, trying to find her sensitive spots and make her cum quicker.

Pushing his tongue as deep as it could go, Roger started working his way backwards, slowly sliding his tongue outwards, whilst darting it around, making sure it grazed and ground against every inch of her tight asshole. Covering the entirety of her hole in saliva, he slid his tongue out of her ass, softly kissing her rosebud before lifting his longest finger and slowly easing it inside her, watching as the blonde goddess, gasped, pushing her pert arse back onto his finger, sliding all the way in to the knuckle, moaning loudly as he bottomed out. Grinning wildly, Roger dove back in with his tongue, pushing the tip of his tongue back in alongside his finger, gently fingering her arsehole, whilst his tongue danced and darted around pleasurably inside her, bringing a sleugh of moans to her dainty lips.

"How… enlightening…" Fleur moaned, realising once again that she was talking to herself. Sighing, she pushed her ass back onto his face, savouring his rather adept tongue work, but quietly finding herself disappointed with every other aspect of her date. Luckily for her, she had plans on how they would finish their evening. Pushing all thoughts of conversation from her mind, she savoured the wet, wriggling digit that was buried deep inside her and moaned softly to herself, her hand gently squeezing her breast through the fabric of her dress, adding to the pleasure, "Ah, ze same with all men. Trop concentré sur mon corps pour écouter un peu. How disappointing…"

Somewhat less enthused about the whole situation, Fleur reached down and took one of Roger's hands leading it around to her cock and starting him jerking her off. Wrapping his hand around the base of her cock, Fleur let him figure out what she wanted and to her surprise, he started to slide his hand up and down her cock, managing to think through the sex driven haze that was clouding his mind. Moaning louder, she pushed her arse back onto Roger's face, plunging his tongue deeper into her hole, his finger already up to the knuckle in her tight, delicious hole. Dropping one of her hands down to her cock, she gently rubbed the tip of her cock, that sensitive nub of pleasure bringing her closer and closer to her much-desired orgasm.

As soon as Roger wrapped his hand around Fleur's cock, his eyes went wide. This was what she was packing. It was bulging in his hands, throbbing in his grip. And as he started to jerk her off, he realised just how long and massive her shaft was. Plunging her tongue in and out of her asshole, he desperately hoped that Fleur much preferred to be on the bottom when came to sex. Much to his unwitting dismay, she had a lot more than just that planned for Roger. As her cock began to tingle, brimming on the edge of an orgasm, Fleur reach her hand around to Roger's head, holding him in place as her body spasmed, riding down the pleasure of her orgasm.

Her cock erupted beneath her, showering the toilet wall in her cum, a hefty load that made Roger's eyes go wide as he saw it pool on the ground. His tongue was trapped inside her, her arse spasming and clenching around his finger and tongue, pinning them in place as she ground her arse against his face, milking every droplet of pleasure she could from him before finally letting him go. Falling backwards, he started to breathe wildly and erratically, catching his breath as Fleur readjusted her dress and clothing.

"Come on. At least you are good at dancing," Fleur smiled, pulling her thong back up into place and casting her usual enchantment upon her panties to keep her cock in place and out of sight, through minimal effort. A thong was hardly the best choice for keeping a thick, heavy slab of cock hidden, but with her spell, it was like she had nothing there at all. Taking Roger's hand, she pulled him towards the door only to be stopped in her tracks.

"Aren't you going to take care of me?" Roger smiled, gesturing down to his crotch, his cock pushing against his trousers. Surprised at how big a bulge was stuffed into his trousers, Fleur decided to indulge him for a moment, wrapping one of her hands around his neck and lowering the other to his crotch, gently squeezing and massaging his bulge through the thin fabric, before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"Can you tell me one thing my mother taught me and ma soeur?" Fleur purred into his ear, leaning forwards and gently nibbling his earlobe as her breathing became laboured, the movements of her hand becoming enough to make him have to stifle his moans.

"Eh… Sewing?" Roger said dumbly, scrunching his face up as he said it. As soon as the words left his mouth, her hand stopped, dropping away from his cock as she strode slowly over to the door, a massive smirk on her lips as she smiled at him with a glaring look.

"Ah, no blowjob for you. Listen a little and maybe later. Vous êtes un putain d'idiot, vous vache sans cervelle," Fleur smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room and back to the dance, muttering in French beneath her breath as Roger grinned wildly, the only thing he picked out of her spiel being the fact that he might be getting laid later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Ball changed drastically as soon as the classical music faded into the live rock. Whilst people were disguising their intentions prior, all was laid bare as people were grinding against one another, dancing provocatively and practically groping one another amidst the haze of fevered dancing. Much like the actual dancing, Harry wasn't one for this, Parvati remaining by his side, silently wishing to join in, but also gently rubbing his arm, doing her best to woo him as were her intentions for the evening.

Amidst all the dancing and frivolity, Padma managed to wrench Ron towards her sister, the pair of them smiling and embracing, Padma excusing them to the bathroom in order to fix their make-up, a thinly veiled opportunity for Padma to complain about her rigid and frozen date. Ron breathed deeply as the pair left, Harry reclined on a chair with a smug grin on his face, knowing exactly what was going to come out of Ron's mouth before he even knew, making Harry chuckle silently inside.

"Bloody hell. She keeps talking to me," Ron stammered, ripping his bonnet of and tossing to one side, pulling his jacket off and breathing heavily as if he had just dodged Voldemort in the corridor. Flopping back in his seat, he turned to Harry for sympathy, but found nothing of the sort.

"Heaven forbid," Harry laughed, looking at the dancers, rubbing themselves up against one another, trying their best to score that evening. There were a few notable stranglers, people on the outskirts of the hall, not dancing with anyone and keeping to themselves. One of which was Katie, who was propped up against the wall, a smirk on her face as she watched everyone else dancing.

"And wanting to dance. She keeps touching my arm and being weird. I can't keep doing this Harry," Ron said hopelessly, drawing Harry's attention away from Katie and then pointing towards the dancers. Confused, Harry looked into the middle, his eyes widening as he laid eyes on what Ron was horrified to see, "Blimey… look at that."

Hermione was having the time of her life. The evening was magical in a sense. The dancing, frivolity. Being dressed up and practically being a completely different person. Following her encounter with Luna and Ginny, this turned out to be the perfect place to exercise her new-found confidence. She had her arms around Krum, dancing erotically with him, grinding her body up against him, her arse planted firmly on his crotch as she bent behind herself, grinning his face wildly. Even Krum was taken aback by her forwardness, but certainly wasn't complaining.

Dropping his hand to her waist, he gently guided her backwards, his hard cock grinding up against her ass, bringing a moan to his lips. Grinning devilishly, he slipped a hand beneath her dress, finding her panty clad arse and gently beginning to pull at her plump flesh. Gasping, Hermione bit her lip, encouraging him to go further as her own cock hardened between her legs, throbbing and begging for release. Suddenly and much to her surprise, Krum hooked his fingers inside her panties, gently pulling them towards the ground, her mouth widening as he pulled them off her legs and brought them up, flashing them in front of her eyes. They were white lace with delicate frills, the most erotic pair she owned, and Krum had just whipped them off in the middle of a dance without anyone noticing.

Expecting to have shocked Hermione, Krum was then himself shocked as she took the panties, and stretched them, aiming them towards the stage and expertly pinging them so that they hit the lead singer smack in the face. Turning back to Krum, she gave him a devilish promiscuous smirk before taking him by the hand and running out of the Great Hall, under the judgemental eyes of Ron and the soft smile of Harry. Turning a corner, the pair retreated down a small corridor, both of them laughing as they ground to a halt.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Krum laughed as Hermione took his hands into hers, the two gently swinging their arms back and forth as they giggled wildly, their faces going red as they realised just what they had done, "Right in front of everybody. What if someone saw?"

"Nobody saw…" Hermione smirked as Krum lowered his hands to her waist, pulling her over to a wall, where he pinned her against the stone, their crotches grinding together as he leant in and captured her lips with his. Kissing passionately, he lifted one of his hands to her breast, gently squeezing her soft mound through her dress, massaging it and bringing a moan to her lips. Pulling her lips away, she spun around, pinning Krum against the wall, reversing their positions before kissing him once again, her hands dropping down to his trousers and gently fondling his cock through his clothing, jerking his shaft back and forth a little clumsily, but enough to bring a moan to his lips.

"My turn then…" She purred, kissing down along his neck before sliding down onto her knees, her dress long and bushy enough to hide her freely exposed cock. Checking both ways down the corridor, Hermione felt her heart racing as she prepared to do what she was going to do in a completely public and exposed place. Dumbledore could walk right around the corner and find her down on her knees, sucking a cock and she'd have no excuse. Nothing. And that set her cock on fire.

"Here? What if people see?" Krum said nervously, glancing each way before looking down and receiving a lusty grin from his date who couldn't care less. Continuing to massage his cock through his trousers, Hermione slowly began to unbuckle them, the fabric bunching around his knees leaving only his boxers and his hard bulge pressing against the loose fabric. Biting her lips, she leaned forwards and kissed his cock tip through his boxers, bringing a moan to his lips as her hand continued to stroke him through the fabric, pre-cum pooling on his tip as she relished, the thick hardness of his shaft, throbbing in her hand.

"Nobody will see…" Hermione smiled, hooking her fingers inside the hem of his boxers and peeling them down over his cock, his shaft springing free and almost hitting her in the face as she gasped excitedly, drawn to his cock like a little slut. Dropping his boxers, she reached both her hands up to his shaft, using both of them to jerk his cock back and forth, twisting her hands to apply more generous and delicious pleasure to his cock, the man moaning as she treated his cock just right. Licking her lips, she made sure they were nice and glossy before lifting herself to his tip, breathing gently against the sensitive flesh, teasing him with how close her sumptuous lips and warm, wet mouth was. Denying him the pleasure for a few seconds more, Hermione conceded her lust to taste his cock overpowering her desires to taunt and tease him.

Pressing her lips against the tip of his cock, she made sure to coat her lips in pre-cum making them even glossier than before. Licking her lips and savouring the taste, she swiftly enveloped his cockhead, her surroundings slowly melting away as she focussed on the thick, throbbing cock in front of her. With the tip in her mouth, she relished the taste, her tongue dancing back and forth across the sensitive flesh lapping at every delicious, glossy dribble of pre-cum he offered her. Moaning softly around his cock, the vibrating hum sent a quiver of delicious pleasure reverberating through his cock, subsequently bringing a deep throaty groan to his lips as his hand dropped and gently wove its way through her neatly preened hair.

Taking the hint, she adjusted her position so that she was sliding down onto his cock instead of towards and slowly began to push her lips down his shaft. Breathing slowly, she fed inch after inch into her mouth until his tip prodded uncomfortably against the back of her throat, begging for access, but her body promptly denying it. Stopping herself from gagging, Hermione held her lips in place, breathing slowly through her nose, the lustful challenge of plunging her throat swiftly down onto his cock taunting and teasing her, egging her on. Her tongue continued to move back and forth, circling around his cock and lubing the next inch up for her to make it easier. Pushing downwards, she felt her throat tighten, spasming as she tried to take more of his shaft. Not wanting to give up, she breathed deeply and tried again, her throat simply not allowing it.

Groaning annoyedly around his cock, she started to pull her lips lovingly along his cock, the imprint of her pink lipstick shining on his cock, taunting her as if to say she wasn't good enough to swallow more. Bobbing her head up and down the first four inches of his cock, she built up a steady and easy rhythm, Krum not liable to complain considering that he had a gorgeous woman suckling on his cock like a hungry animal. Dragging her lips up and down, she got herself into a calm mindset, her lips gliding easily over his saliva slick flesh, her eyes rolling closed as she savoured the small amount of his length that she could manage. But as she slid her lips downwards and as the tip bounced against the back of her throat, she forced herself to swallow, her throat opening up and accepting three more inches of Krum's delicious cock, her eyes flying open partly due to shock and partly due to a perverse pride that emboldened her, her mind congratulating her as her throat spasmed, gagged and rejected the cock, trying desperately to force her to pull away despite all her naughty intentions.

With seven of Krum's ten inches lodged in her throat, her body desperately trying to make her pull back, Hermione steeled herself, trying her best to calm her pulsating throat as saliva poured down his shaft, her throat gagging and spluttering. Krum moaned pleasurably, his knees sinking ever so slightly as the young girl swallowed a hefty portion of his cock, her throat dancing delightfully around his cock, adding to the pleasure. Holding her throat there, Hermione mitigated the involuntary spasms her throat was offering, her mind hellbent on taking the last three inches into her throat. Shifting her lips forwards slightly, she felt her throat tighten, another gag pushing at her throat. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes once more and swallowed, forcing her lips down until they were pressed against something, his pubic hair brushing against her nose as her lips were sandwiched against her crotch.

Silently celebrating, Hermione held herself in place, savouring her triumph before swiftly pulling her lips back along his cock until his shaft left her mouth, the young girl gasping for air as she breathed heavily, her hand continuing to jerk him back and forth. Wiping the spittle away from her chin, she smiled delicately at Krum before lunging back in attacking his cock. Having taken his entire length, Hermione was more focussed on making him cum and the notion that she really wanted to swallow all he could offer instead of spitting it out or being covered in it. Bobbing her head up and down his cock rabidly, she ravished his shaft, plunging her lips eagerly along the first five inches, her throat tolerating that additional inch with little to no resistance, bringing moans of pleasure to both of them, Hermione's cock throbbing, begging for attention that she wasn't going to provide. Yet.

Finally, as she pushed her lips down one last time, Krum came, groaning and grunting as her hot, wet mouth milked him dry of all he had. Several long strands of cum spurted down into her throat, the young girl doing her best to swallow diligently. Gagging initially, a small drop leaked out the side of her mouth, but the rest was eagerly devoured, her throat spasming slightly as she continued to jerk him off, milking every delicious drop down into her greedy belly, the young girl savouring the taste. She was surprised it was so pleasing to do so. She was so afraid of throwing up after swallowing it all, but she handled it like a trooper.

"You are amazing…" Krum breathed as Hermione rose up to her feet, wiping away a stray dribble of cum and smiling back at him with a glossy, prim and proper smile. No one would have been able to tell what they were doing as Krum pulled his trousers back up and into place, the two taking one another's hands and walking slowly back towards the Ball.

"Wait until later. The night has just begun," Hermione smiled delicately, leaning back in and kissing him softly, her lewd demeanour fading away into an elegant softer side. Parting their lips, the pair grinned before breaking in a soft run, laughing as they returned to the Ball.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Maybe you need to be more suggestive?" Parvati smirked as she and her sister entered the bathroom, both of them crossing over to the mirrors and touching up their make-up. Padma had been recounting her many failed attempts at striking up a bare bones conversation. She wasn't thrilled about being paired up with Ron, but figured she might get a decent fuck out of it, only to end up with a brick wall content on trying to ignore her for the evening.

"More suggestive? The only way I could be more suggestive would be by stripping naked, bending over and putting up a big sign on my ass saying, I want fucked," Padma complained, causing her sister to scoff loudly, lamenting about how's she got Harry, "How come you got Harry."

"Because he asked me. You and Ron were just… additional terms," Parvati smiled, as Padma groaned, sulking audibly. Turning towards her sister and doing her best to comfort her, "Don't worry. He's a guy. You don't exactly have to be subtle. He's not gonna say no to you. Besides, we didn't come here just to shag."

"Speak for yourself. You got the one who actually flirts back. Me, it's like grinding against a brick wall," Padma groaned, trying to figure out a plan to woo Ron. Maybe a cheeky flash would get him more in the mood. Or a tactical grope, "You and Harry seem to be getting on."

"He doesn't like to dance, but we've talked. Flirted a little," Parvati grinned, knowing that her night hadn't exactly been perfect, but was hardly a travesty. At least when compared to her sister who was having an absolute nightmare, "And who knows, maybe…"

"Great… at this rate, I'll be the only one not getting laid… Maybe Ron's gay?" Padma thought, that solution being the only possible reason as to why he was being so obtuse. Suddenly, the pair's conversation was halted, a soft audible groan coming from one of the bathroom stalls, followed by gentle slapping sounds and hushed moans. Intrigued, the two siblings crossed over to the cubicle, peering in through the crack and being shown a rather delicious sight, hidden away inside the stall.

There were three people. Fred and George were two of them. George was bent over, the demure and sultry figure of Angelina Johnson standing behind him, her mammoth cock sliding in and out of George's tight arse with ease, the girl almost hammering the boy's arse. Much to Padma and Parvati's surprise, he was moaning lustily, pushing his arse back onto the thick intruder, moaning and groaning, begging for more. Something Angelina was eager to provide. Fred however, was crouched down behind Angelina, his face planted firmly in between her cheeks, his tongue delving into her arse, her bum pushing back and smothering his face with every thrust she made.

"Salt to the wound…" Padma sighed as the two siblings turned towards the door. Smirking, Parvati grabbed her sister's shoulder and forced her up against the wall, her hand sliding up Padma's thigh and wrapping around her thick, hardened cock. Jerking her sister off, Parvati leaned in and kissed her sister their tongue battling passionately as they grinded their bodies together, Parvati's hand speeding up and down her sister's shaft.

"It's not all about getting laid," Parvati purred, nibbling her sister's neck as her other hand fondled Padma's breast through her dress, "Besides… If Ron is stupid enough to not want to fuck you. You can join me and Harry. We'd love to have you sandwiched between our cocks. Or, later, me and you can spend all night fucking each other, pounding our tight holes again… and again… and again…"

Smirking, Parvati slipped her hand out from underneath her sister's dress, lifting her fingers up to her lips and slowly and seductively licking the pre-cum from each digit. Striding slowly towards the door, Parvati hiked up her dress, flashing her sister her pert, Indian bum cheeks before returning to the ball, her dress falling back into place. Chuckling to herself, Padma quickly followed her, leaving the other set of Twin's and their fellow companion to themselves, the three off them opening the door to the stall and shuffling out, tired of the cramped quarters.

Fred's tongue left Angelina's ass briefly, prompting her to reach around behind her and plant his lips firmly back in place. Grabbing her cheeks, her spread them wider, his tongue darting across her hole as she thrust forwards and backwards. Struggling to keep up with her movements, Fred did his best to coat her hole in saliva, his tongue tracing every wrinkle and sumptuous portion of her flesh, dancing back and forth across her tight, chocolatey hole, his tongue lavishing and relishing each fleeting touch. Moaning into her bum, he held her hips, waiting for her to pull out of his brother before plunging his tongue deep inside her, eliciting a deep throaty groan from the black girl as she halted her thrusts and simply savoured the pleasure of having his tongue in her bum.

George groaned, a little disappointed she had stopped her thrusts, but somewhat relieved to have a moment of slower pace. Taking the movements into his own hands, he pushed his arse back onto her cock, feeling his hole stretch and flex around the base of her cock, her balls slapping his softly. Slowly, George began to pull himself of her cock, using the stall door to steady himself as he drew his hips slowly forwards until only the tip remained inside him. Savouring the emptiness of his arse, George slowly eased himself back, treating Angelina to a slower pace fuck, something she appreciated and simply allowed to happen to her. Standing in place, she rested her hands-on George's hips, simply guiding him, but not slamming him back and forth, allowing most of his deep, pleasurable movements to entirely voluntary as the two gently smacked against one another.

Bouncing back and forth against her cock, George groaned, her fat cock always excellent at massaging his prostate and eliciting waves of delicious pleasure. Instead of Angelina's usual hard shallow thrusts, George opted for long deep ones, drawing her cock out of him until only the tip remained before slowly sliding back down, grinding his little bubble butt against her crotch, the pair of them groaning in unison as the slower pace made their bodies flood with unusual pleasure. Dropping a hand beneath him, Angelina wrapped her hand around George's cock, pulling him upwards so that her breasts were sandwiched against his shoulders, her lips nibbling at his neck as she began to jerk him off, resuming control of her tight, little arse, returning to her hard-shallow thrusts, the pair moaning into each other's mouths as they brought one another closer to their orgasms.

For the brief window of time when Angelina halted her thrusts, Fred was allowed unrestricted access to her tight bum hole. Normally she didn't really enjoy having cock inside her arse meaning that she was delectably tight, his tongue struggling to worm its way deeper into her relatively untouched rear end. Spreading her cheeks wider, Fred did his best, diving deeper and deeper, the soft impact of George pushing back against Angelina plunging his tongue slightly further inside. Enough for both of them to moan loudly, the humming vibrations sweeping through Angelina's arse. Desperately trying to find her sensitive spot, Fred darted his tongue back and forth covering every inch of her tight inside, relishing the delicious taste as her bum cheeks smothered his cheeks, burying him in the glorious mounds of soft, chocolaty flesh.

But as Angelina pulled George backwards onto her cock, her thrusts resuming, Fred's tongue became an object for Angelina to push back on and derive more pleasure from her thrust. Dropping his hands from her bum, he dropped them down to his shaft, gently jerking himself off, whilst the other hand slipped between her taut thighs and wrapped around her balls, gently massaging them, applying more pleasure and bringing her closer to her end. Everytime she pulled out of George, Fred's tongue was plunged deep inside her rectum, meaning she was constantly swarmed with pleasure, her moans becoming louder and louder as she Inched ever closer to an orgasm.

Pulling her cock out of George's arse, she pushed him forwards slightly and planted her cock In between his plump ass cheeks, thrusting a few more times before spurting her orgasm out and across his back. Cumming hard, she sent several long strands up and along his back as he moaned. Her hand was still busy working across his cock, his orgasm coming swiftly after, cum pouring out of his tip and showering the floor beneath him. Moaning in unison, they both milked every last drop of their cum out of their cocks, before staggering away, Angelina's hand latching onto her cock and coaxing it back to hardness, turning towards Fred with a smile on her face, "Right… Swap over boys…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I just… I wanted to take our relationship further. Maybe I should have just… talked to him. But he… I don't know," Ginny sighed as she and Neville slowly strolled back towards the courtyard. As the Ball began to simmer down, the slower paced music taking over, couples slowly losing themselves in conversation or peeling away to seek a more private setting, the pair took a small walk around the open parts of the castle. Subconsciously, her conversation turned back towards Harry, and Neville ever the gentleman listened patiently, eagerly almost. It became clear to him that they were simply friends, not that he assumed anything more than that. He was to have her accompanying him regardless and frankly their less romantic evening had offered more enjoyment and simplistic friendly companionship. Something the pair of them both needed at that moment.

"Maybe. Seems like you two were really quite close," Neville said, trying his best to be helpful and offer up some sound advice. Unfortunately, love was a topic he wasn't exactly brilliant at and in truth he was somewhat lacking when it came to romanticism. The intimacies of a relationship were lost on Neville, not that he desperately wanted a girlfriend. From the way Ginny was making it out, it sounded like a hefty amount of work.

"We are. Things just kind of spiralled out of control," Ginny smiled, the pair of them falling into silence with Ginny quickly realising that she was complaining a lot, "I'm really sorry. I've spent most of the night complaining about Harry to you. You don't need to hear that."

"It's alright. It was quite nice to just talk. It was a little weird you were complaining about him in the broom cupboard though. Whilst we were… you know…" Neville answered honestly. Off all the things that happened that evening, him being on his knees sucking her cock wasn't the weirdest part in all honesty. It was the fact she was lamenting to him about her boyfriend.

"Oh my god… I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that. I was just… I shouldn't have even done that. I can't believe I made you…" Ginny groaned, burying her head in her hands as she realised exactly what it must have seemed like. Her emotions were running high watching Harry and Parvati. That combined the romantic nature of the Ball had swept her up in wild, emotional ride.

"It's alright, don't worry. I really enjoyed it. Even if it was just a one of thing, you know. As friends," Neville smiled, gently rubbing her arm to comfort her as the pair arrived back at the carriages. A couple of them were noticeably rocking back and forth, bringing a soft smirk to their pairs eyes as they imagined just what was happening in them. Not only that, but it brought an idea to Ginny's mind.

"I'll make this up to you…" Ginny smirked, her emotions taking over as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards one of the carriages. Clambering up to the window, she checked it was empty before opening the door and ducking inside, Ginny pushing Neville back into the seat, a massive grin on her face as his eyes widened.

"You don't have to… really… I mean…" Neville said, watching as Ginny closed the door and stood in the middle of the carriage, reaching behind herself and slowly unzipping her dress. As the fabric began to loosen, it peeled forwards revealing her creamy white shoulders before dropping entirely to the ground. Her soft, plump breasts bounced free, her nipples rock hard from the cold wintery weather, a promiscuous and sultry smile on her face as she revealed her body to Neville. She was wearing only a pair of tight pink panties, a sight Neville had already seen, but not combined with her current state of undress. Her breasts were soft and perfectly formed in his opinion and the forwardness of the young girl relegated Neville's words to simply, "Oh my…"

"Would you do the honours?" Ginny asked, hooking her thumb inside her panties and playfully pinging it against her skin as she came closer to Neville, lifting his hands up to her hips and biting her lip. She and Harry had always discussed how open their relationship was and whilst she and Harry were obviously on a hiatus, why shouldn't she have fun. Besides, Harry would have probably been alright with it even if they were still going out, considering her opinion on him and Katie. Even though a part of her was angry at Harry, she still found herself justifying it in her mind, desperate to not indulge purely out of spite.

Grinning and succumbing to the moment, Neville let her drop her hands away, hooking his fingers inside her panties and gently caressing her soft, pale, creamy skin. His previous encounter was very limited at least in how he interacted with her and simply running his hands along her hips was enough to make him want to moan. Slowly, he peeled her panties down, noticing how the fabric caught sexily in her bum crack, Neville having to wriggle her panties slightly to free it, her arse jiggling slightly in response. Peeling the fabric away from her cock, Neville watched it spring free, already intimately acquainted with her thick throbbing shaft and her heavy pair of balls, already full after a night of sumptuous dancing. Dropping the panties, Neville watched her slowly step out of them, kicking the garment across the carriage, before inching closer to him.

Neville leant forwards, wrapping his hand around the base of her cock and gently jerking her back and forth. Moving to open his lips and envelop her cock once again, Neville was surprised as Ginny pushed him back against the carriage seat, pulling his hand away from her cock despite the delicious pleasure it was bringing her. Pinning his hands up behind his back, she straddled his waist, dropping her hips and grinding her arse against his cock, feeling it prod against her bum, already hard, throbbing and begging to be released. Confused as to what she was doing, Neville was silenced as she softly purred.

"Not this time. It's your turn. Repayment for our… onetime thing," Ginny smiled, lifting a finger up to his lips and silencing him. Smiling, Ginny began to grind her arse up against his crotch, moaning loudly as she did so, throwing her hair back seductively as one of her hands reached up and grabbed her breast, gently squeezing it. Her intention was to give Neville a sultry and seductive lap dance, but she wasn't entirely sure what to do. Moving her bum back and forth she felt his cock throbbing beneath her, hardening as she moved her body seductively, shifting back and forth as if she was actually riding his cock.

Taking his hands in her hands, she planted them on her hips, letting him guide her as she shifted up and down, grinding against his cock, which was begging to be released. Guiding his hands around to her plump bum, she let him paw and pull softly at her arse as she gently jiggled, her cheeks softly clapping together in his hands. Pulling his hands away, she guided them around to her front, lifting them to her breasts and letting him play with them. They were so soft in his hands, almost melting through his fingers as he gently squeezed them, her nipples prodding and poking in his palms, his gentle movements rubbing the sensitive nubs back and forth, bringing a moan to Ginny's lips.

Leaning forwards, she trailed a line of kisses down along his chest, across his stomach and down to his crotch, where her hands latched onto the sizable bulge pushing up against his trousers. It was definitely meaty, throbbing in her hands, a surprising length for such a squat boy. Rubbing his cock through his trousers, she found his tip and gently planted a soft kiss on it, pressing through the fabric and eliciting a soft moan of timid pleasure from the boy as he stared down at the gorgeously sexy redhead playing and teasing his cock. Giving it a few more quick rubs, she lifted her hands to his zipper, slowly peeling it downwards, before tugging his trousers down around his ankles. Her eyes widened as she saw the bulge pressing tightly against his boxers. Just from the initial glance, it looked bigger than any other she had seen, the tip almost pushing out of his underwear of its own accord.

Hooking her fingers inside his boxers, she gently peeled it down over his cock, her mouth falling open slightly as she laid eyes on the entirety of his shaft, thick, throbbing and enticingly long. Of course, Neville Longbottom had one of the biggest cocks in the year. Standing tall at twelve inches, it tied with Angelina and Fleur for the largest in the school and was the biggest Ginny had laid eyes on without the magical aid of the Ring. His cock flopped down against his thigh, his tip glossy with pre-cum and bulbous. Ginny's hands quickly wrapped around it, marvelling at how large and juicy it was in her hand, her hands gliding up and down his length with an eager and lustful smile on her face. The only thing that was reassuring her about it's length was that it was bearably thin. In comparison to the ring it was incredibly thin, making it easier to imagine sliding in and out of her.

Licking her lips, she rose to her feet, turning around and laying his cock up against his stomach. Gently lowering her arse, she slid the shaft up between her cheeks, the shaft grazing against her tight arsehole as she gently resumed her clumsy, but erotic enough lap dance. Sliding her ass up and down his cock, she essentially began jerking him off with her bum cheeks, his hands tentatively lifting themselves to her hips guiding her soft and gentle grinding movements up and down. Forcing her bum down more, she made sure to get her movements low and deep, making sure as much of his cock was sandwiched between her comparatively pert bum cheeks. Moaning loudly as his cock rode up against her arsehole, Ginny couldn't help but imagine just how pleasurable it would be to have his shaft inside her. Even if it hurt at first, it would fill her to the brim with deliciously palpable pleasure.

Lifting her hips, she angled his cock so that it slid between her thighs, her bum resting on Neville's stomach as her cock and his cock were pressed tightly together. Wrapping both her hands around his cock, she jerked him of furiously, slowly dribbling mouthful after mouthful of saliva down to his cock, her hands making sure to lube it to a glossy and delicious shimmer. Gently rubbing the head of his cock, she watched as pre-cum seeped out of his tip, dribbling down his shaft and mingling with the saliva she was so dutifully smearing across his length. When she was satisfied with the lubrication, she surprised even herself by lifting her hips upwards, Neville's eyes widening as he realised what was about to happen. His encounter with Parvati ended up with him bent over so he had never experienced the pleasure of having someone's arse wrapped tightly around his cock.

Lifting herself so that she was hovering above his massive length, she had to bend her neck to the side so that she could rest atop the tip. Pressing his massive, bulbous, pulsating cockhead against her tight hole, Ginny took a deep breath before slowly easing herself downwards, trying to find the right angle, but not quite being able to fit it. Relaxing as much as possible, she found the angle, her asshole giving away ever so slightly, the very tip of his cock starting to pry her rosebud apart, easing itself inside her tight ass. Breathing in sharply, she felt her hole loosen enough to allow the tip inside her, her ring clamping down around the tip as she was stretched to new lengths, her body aching slightly, but the promise of pleasure became stronger, spurring her on to ease downwards a little more.

Slowly but surely, her arsehole parted and eagerly enveloped the rest of his cock, her bum sliding slowly downwards, peeling apart as each delectably delicious inch of his thick throbbing shaft plunged deeper and deeper inside her. Neville looked on in vapid lust as the thin, sexy redhead eased her tight arse down around his cock, her lips parted in a permanent lustful moan of pleasure. Unsure as to what he should do with his hands, he nervously placed them on her hips, breathing heavily as he started ease her further down, his massive length finding it's way easily into her arse. Despite his length, the width was where the true trouble lay. It took her a moment, but she easily adjusted to the width that was stretching her hole ever so painfully. But with a few minutes of pleasurable and slow movements, Ginny finally pressed her ass against his legs, his cock lodged entirely inside her pert derriere, pleasure cascading through both their bodies as they savoured one another for a moment.

Groaning in satisfaction, Ginny was eager to ride his mammoth cock for all it was worth. It was a touch too big for her tastes, but that didn't change the waves of pleasure that were flooding her body as his cock grazed new and exciting portions of her hole. Lifting her hips slowly upwards, Ginny pulled a couple inches out of her hole before slowly and clumsily easing back down, using a couple inches as practice, slowly growing quicker and quicker as her arse began to loosen considerably. Her soft and deep bouncing caused the carriage to shake ever so slightly with each rippling movement. Her prostate was swimming in incredible pleasure pushing her towards her orgasm swiftly, despite having only been impaled for a few minutes. The length and brilliance of such a large shaft was bringing her closer and closer to cumming wildly, despite her previous orgasm earlier that night. Bouncing harder and harder, Ginny milked every morsel of pleasure from every long, pulsating inch as it buried itself deep inside.

Neville's cock was in a world of pleasure. Pleasure he had never felt before. Sure, when he and Parvati had a brief encounter, she gave him a small blowjob, but having his shaft lodged in a tight, eager and frankly sumptuously silky arsehole was something else entirely. Not only that, the bum he was buried in belonged to the hottest redhead in the school. Getting into it, Neville began to pull her down onto his cock, inching his cock slightly deeper as he forcefully plunged her down on himself. Ginny didn't care he was using her like that. The deeper angle gave her more pleasure as his fat cock ground up against her prostate, dribbles of incredible pleasure pouring along her body as she finally hit that sumptuous familiar feeling, her balls tightening and her cock twitching.

She came first. And hard. Spurting cum across the carriage as her arse spasmed and clenched around Neville's cock, inadvertently setting his orgasm off. Being polite, Neville did his best to pull his cock out of her arse, knowing from certain muggle media that some girls weren't massive fans of being pumped full of cum. Even though it would ultimately be inconsequential. A single strand spurted inside her before he wormed his cock out, angling it down onto the floor so as to not sully Ginny's body to much. In unison, they both groaned audibly, their hands speeding back and forth across their shafts as they drained themselves dry, Neville's orgasm being comparatively bigger considering he had built it up along an entire evening of attempted intimate romanticism.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open, a figure standing his face shrouded in darkness startling the pair of them. Leaping away from Neville, Ginny tried desperately to find her dress, but in the panic, couldn't lay her hands on it, only able to grab her thin, delicate panties. Trying to hide her throbbing length with a tiny swatch of lace, she watched as the person lent into the carriage and sneered in an all too familiar raspy drawl, "Weasley… Longbottom… I would expect better of both of you…"

Professor Snape glared at them both as he gestured for them to both leave the carriage. Blushing red, Ginny turned to look for her dress, but couldn't find it, instead being ordered by Snape firmly, "Out! The carriages are not for your promiscuity. Back to your dormitories swiftly. If I find you anywhere other than there, you will spend the rest of the year in detention. Go…"

Lucky to have her shoes, Ginny bolted for the shelter of the nearest corridor, ducking inside and doing her best to hide her modesty. Pulling her panties up over her cock, she couldn't quite stuff her erection inside. Luckily, Neville had already pulled of his jacket, pulling it around her shoulders, but barely being able to hide her body, "We can't head back to the common room like this. Everyone will… see you?"

"Who said anything about the common room?" Ginny smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling alongside her, the pair running through the castle hurriedly, Neville checking corners to make sure no one would see Ginny in her dire state of undress.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry!" Parvati smiled as Harry rounded the corner, taken aback by the happy chirping girl. She and Padma were standing outside the entrance to the Great Hall, the music dribbling out of the room becoming slow and romantic, couples slowly walking out of the room and drifting away into the castle. Harry had been walking around, through the rows of carriages when Professor Snape interrupted Ginny and Neville, tossing them out of the carriage, Ginny in a rather drastic state of undress, her breasts and arse bouncing around as she and her date fled.

"Shall we have some drinks? Somewhere a little more… private?" Parvati smiled, two drinks in her hand an eager smile on her face. A little taken aback by the provocation, Harry glanced into the party and saw very little going on and considering his fleeting insight into Ginny's evening a drink along in a dark classroom sounded agreeable.

"Eh… sure…" Harry smiled politely, taking one of the drinks. It was the same punch they had all been drinking that evening and was nothing special. However, the invite to go somewhere more private by a stunning teenage girl was a little more interesting. Parvati took his arm and slowly led him away towards a classroom, Parvati already having sought one out when Harry disappeared. On an evening with such excitable emotions, it was difficult to find an empty room. Turning as she went, Parvati offered Padma a wink as she disappeared around the corner, her twin sister groaning annoyedly.

"Where are they off to?" Ron asked, sauntering out of the main hall, somewhat chirpier as the evening slowly came to an end. Meaning to come find Harry, he was a little disappointed as he saw him walking away with Parvati, leaving Ron alone with Padma yet again, subjecting him to more mindless pleasantries and awkward silence.

"They are off to fuck…" She said bitterly and bluntly, seeing no need to hide the fact and silently hoping that her more forward and unedited nature would suddenly cause it to click in Ron's head. Unlucky for her, he still didn't quite understand her intentions for the evening.

"Really? Blimey…" Ron said, somewhat proud of his friend for getting laid this evening, silently wishing that he had just as much luck, not knowing how egregious such a statement would be to the girl standing next to him. Turning towards her, he shivered and suggested, "It's a bit cold out here. Can we go back to the hall?"

"You really are thick?" Padma groaned, that being the straw that broke the camel's back. Turning straight towards him, she grabbed his cheeks roughly and pulled his face down his, roughly kissing him, yet with an air of passion. Dispelling with the subtly, she darted her tongue in and out of his mouth, before pulling away, receiving a startled and surprised look from the boy. Silently grinning inside, she grabbed his hand and dragged the redhead swiftly away, her intentions never clearer than they were in that moment, "Now come on…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on, Roger… Mon ami… Rapide," Fleur smiled, grabbing Roger's hand and pulling the man through the castle. As they wove through the many carriages, Fleur led him down one of the smaller corridors and out into the main courtyard. Confused, Roger followed the girl, his eyes focussed lustily on her bouncing bum, her extremely tight dress acting as a second skin and not hiding anything. He couldn't help but remark to himself that she may as well not have been wearing a dress at all as every curve and sumptuous piece of her arse was delicately framed by her dress, her thong not even showing through the thin fabric as it was so far tucked between her plump, perfect bum cheeks.

"Erm, where are we going Fleur?" Roger asked, giddy that she was leading him to a secluded spot and that he was going to get to fuck one of the hottest women he had ever seen. Fantasising the entire evening, he couldn't tell you how many times he had envisioned sinking his cock into her tight little arse. Little did he know Fleur wasn't the kind of person to bend over and let anyone fuck her. And she had a far more sumptuous plan envisioned for her date.

"Mon ami, c'est un secret," Fleur purred, letting go of his hand and darting ahead, leading him across the courtyard and down the long winding stairs to the boathouse. Glancing behind herself, she smirked at him before inching further and further ahead, Roger too enthralled by her body to keep up. Fleur ducked into the boathouse, disappearing from Roger's sight. Turning the corner inside, Roger was met with an astounding sight.

There was a large blue silk blanket laid out across the stone, a large fire burning in a large iron sconce, casting a bright light across the room. Fleur was standing over the towel, but Roger's eyes -for the first time that evening- were drawn to another lady. A petite, blonde woman, a near identical replication of Fleur, but smaller and younger was laid sprawled across the blanket, yet decidedly more unclothed. She was naked, her burgeoning, blossoming, tiny teen tits exposed for all to see, her hand lazily stroking back and forth across her thick cock, biting her lip as she eyed Roger up, inspecting him so to speak.

"I share everything avec ma soeur," Fleur smiled, unzipping the back of her dress and letting Gabrielle climb to her feet and help her older sister out of her clothing. Peeling the dress away from her sister's chest, Gabrielle revealed her sister's soft plump breasts, her nipples erecting as soon as the cool, chilly air hit her tits. Dropping the dress, Fleur stepped out of it and allowed her sister to peel her panties away, giving Roger a full view of Fleur's thick, bulging cock already hard and ready for action, "What do you think?"

"I think that is fantastic!" Roger grinned, quickly ripping his jacket off and tossing it to one side. Undoing his trousers, he dropped them to the ground, his six-inch cock bouncing free before he started to slowly unbutton his shirt, his eyes swiftly returning to the two gorgeous blonde bombshells standing naked in front of him.

"I was not talking to you, mon ami," Fleur smiled, walking forwards and striding slowly around behind Roger, hooking her fingers beneath his shirt and swiftly tearing it off his body, dropping the shredded garment to the ground and starting to ogle his naked body as her sister strode slowly forwards.

"Mmm… C'est bon, ma soeur… Mmm… a little small, but zat won't be a problem," Gabrielle purred, reaching down and grasping his cock, gently inspecting it before letting it fall and eyeing up the rest of him. He was pretty standard, but enjoyable enough for the eye. And perfectly serviceable for her sister and hers needs, "On your knees, monsieur… rapide…"

"Eh… Fleur, I thought because I… you know in the bathroom that maybe, you know you could. And your sister. I mean incest is wincest, right?" Roger smiled, his mind instantly running to a double blowjob. With two smoking hot blonde sisters.

"Mon ami? What is my name?" Gabrielle purred, resting her hands on his shoulder and gently pushing him down onto his knees, smiling as he looked at her vapidly, "You don't know? But ma soeur must 'ave told… We're you not listening? Zen open wide, mon ami…"

Gabrielle leaned forwards and pressed the tip of her cock against Roger's lips, his mouth swiftly peeling open and allowing her to slide deep inside, the young girl moaning as her shaft was lodged in a tight, warm, rather inexperienced mouth. Lucky for her, she didn't need experienced people. Just willing ones. Wrapping her hands through his mop of hair, she took a firm grip on his head, holding him in place and slowly thrusting forwards, inch after inch sliding deep into his mouth, his eyes widening as he realised he was at the mercy of the two sumptuous babes before him, his cock subconsciously twitch at the prospect. As anyone's would. The tip of her cock prodded the back of his throat, begging entrance, entrance that Gabrielle was not going to wait to enjoy. Keeping her pace strong and true, she forced her hips forwards, applying harder and harder pressure to his throat until she burst through, sinking every inch of her delicious cock into his tight, spasming throat. Lifting his hands to push softly against the young girl's legs, Roger had his hands sharply slapped by Fleur who tutted loudly as she circled around, her thick, mammoth cock bouncing with each seductive step she took.

"Non, non, non… You only touch when we say you can touch, like zis. You can touch my cock, mon ami. Non, you must touch my cock, mon ami," Fleur purred, biting her lip as Roger succumbed to their allure, reaching out with his hand and slowly jerking back and forth across her cock, completely at their mercy as Gabrielle savoured the tight depths of his throat. Leaning down, Fleur kissed Gabrielle passionately on the lips, their tongues battling whilst Gabrielle slowly started to thrust back and forth, gently fucking Roger's tight, little throat.

Pulling her lips away from her sister's Gabrielle stared deep into her eyes, giving her a long lustful stare, a stare that made Roger's cock twitch between his legs. They were sisters and they were snogging. He never thought that he would be into that, but he was so into that. Speeding up her thrusts, Gabrielle started to hammer into his mouth, her small balls smacking against his chin as her cock became glossy and slick, Roger's saliva dribbling along her shaft as she fucked his throat with short, but deep thrusts. Gabrielle's cock wasn't the largest, but she new how to use it. And Roger didn't yet know just how happy he'd be that she wasn't that big. His hand continued to move clumsily up and down Fleur's cock, his eyes glancing to her shaft as it loomed beside him. Pre-cum began to leak from her tip as he jerked his hand back and forth. Dribbling a mouthful of spit down onto her shaft, she lubricated his jerking hand, but still wasn't satisfied with his handjob, his hand too clumsy and imprecise. At least he knew what he was doing when he was licking her arse. It was like he had never touched a cock before.

"He iz good at taking orders. C'est merveilleux. Ma soeur, see if you can't loosen his throat a little…" Gabrielle purred, running her hand along Fleur's bum, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her buxom breast as she savoured her last few quick thrusts into Roger's clutching throat. Pulling out, she breathed sharply as her saliva slick cock was bitten by the cool, sharp air. Dropping her own hand to her cock, she gently jerked herself back and forth, moaning as she strode around behind Roger, eyeing up his plump, fleshy bum, a smirk etching itself across her face as she sank to her knees behind him.

"Eh… What's she doing?" Roger asked, a little taken aback by her movement behind him. He had never taken a cock in his arse and whilst Gabrielle was quite small, he was still relatively unsure about having someone fuck him there. Especially whilst Fleur and her thick cock was looming ever closer in front of him, about to be access to his throat, a throat that was relatively inexperienced.

"She is about to fuck you. Iz zat a problem?" Fleur smirked, crouching down and taking his chin in her fingers, a devilish smile etched across her beautiful face, a smile that almost enthralled Roger enough to simple allow what was happening to happen without question.

"I thought that… maybe I'd be the one to do… to do, you know? The fucking?" Roger stammered as Gabrielle inched closer to his bum, her hands reaching down to peel his cheeks apart as she and Fleur shared a lusty smirk, both of them roaring with laughter inside.

"My birthday? What is it?" Fleur asked, having told Roger many times that evening her birthday and inquiring several times to a vapid response, as to what his birthday was. Roger stared at her dumbly, realising his folly that evening. Before he could even stammer an attempt, Fleur rose to her feet and pressed the fat tip of her cock against his lips, smiling as she said, "Zen I think we shall do ze fucking… If you do not mind…"

Dutifully parting his lips, he conceded, parting his lips and enveloping the tip of her fat cock, his lips spreading widely across her shaft as he opened as wide as possible. Moaning softly as he clamped down around her cock, Fleur slowly pushed forwards, adopting the same strong and purposeful movements her sister employed, her cock slipping deeper inside until it hit the back of his throat. Identically to her sister, she pushed forwards, not halting until he swallowed, her cock slipping inside his throat. Gagging and spluttering, he instinctively lifted his hands to push against her thigh, but quickly stopped himself, receiving a stern look from Fleur as she continued to thrust forwards. With the tip of her cock inside his throat, there was very little stopping her as she eased inch after inch into his tight, clutching almost eager mouth, his lips gliding delicately across her sumptuous shaft, moans dribbling constantly out of her mouth. It took a bit, but eventually, his lips were stretching deliciously around the base of her thick shaft, her cock plunged into yet another deep and sumptuous throat, her balls smacking gently against his chin.

There was just something so pleasing about being balls deep. Sure, it was pleasurable in the obvious state of the word, but it was simply so satisfying to have such a well-rounded pleasure plunged upon her cock. It was so warming and wholesome. Savouring the sensation, she ground his lips firmly against her crotch, moving her cock around his throat as he gagged and spluttered, keeping his hands to himself as he allowed his throat to be used as a toy, silently hoping that his obedience would earn him a silky blowjob from the two sisters, a prospect that was slowly dwindling in probability. Letting go off his head, Fleur smiled, a perverse plan forming in her mind. Allowing him the freedom to slide his lips of her cock, she watched as he dragged his mouth slowly back along her shaft, eager to take an unobstructed breath, but was quickly halted in his plan as she stared at him sternly. Holding himself in place, Roger felt his throat beg and plead for relief, every bone in his body pleading with him to pull his lips away. Yet his mind was clear, his thoughts focussed on that perverse sense of hope. That hope that he might get the blowjob he so desired.

Breathing in through his nose, he forced himself forwards, his throat fighting him as he gagged and spluttered, spewing mouthfuls of saliva all across her cock as he choked. Focussing on his breathing, he closed his eyes, feeling his throat opening and accepting every inch of his cock. The saliva he left on his first plunge aided him slightly as his throat spasmed wildly. Stopping half way, he looked up at her, her soft features plunged into a sexy and alluring moan, spurring him on. Pulling his lips back slightly, Fleur was confident he had bottled it, retreating. But she smirked as he started to bob his lips back and forth, exercising his throat as he prepared to force the last few inches. Gabrielle was watching from behind, gently massaging his arse whilst one hand steadily jerked herself off, his defiance and lust for her sister's cock almost inspiring her. Taking one last breath, he pushed his lips forwards, forcing the last potion of her cock into his throat, his eyes widening as Fleur grinned.

"C'est bon, mon ami. You may touch ma derriere if you like," Fleur smiled, Roger's hands lunging upwards and latching onto her plump behind, pulling and pawing at the soft flesh like an animal. Roughly grasping and playing with her arse, he elicited a giggle from Fleur, as he slowly began to pull his lips off her cock. Much to his surprise, her hand latched onto his head, holding him in place as a smile stretched across her face. She wasn't going to reward him. She had been expecting a night of romance and passion. Instead she got a lapdog drooling Everytime she turned around. He ruined her night, "Allow moi, mon ami…"

Thrusting forwards, Fleur buried her cock back in his throat, wrapping her hands through his hair as she softly began to fuck his throat, her balls smacking against his, slick with the saliva that drooled from his mouth, moaning audibly as she did so. Roger's only respite was the fact that he was allowed to hold her bum, a rather illustrious reward. Only, he had had his face buried in it only hours before. Biting her lip, Fleur slowly got her rhythm, gently fucking half her cock in and out, slowly and deeply. Glancing to her sister, she gave Gabrielle a nod, giving her the go ahead to start fucking him. Eager to get started, she pushed forwards, resting the head of her cock against his tight constricted arsehole, his eyes flying open as she began to apply more and more pressure.

"Actually, Gabrielle? I think, Roger has earned a very special… fucking? Would you agree, non?" Fleur said, stopping her before she could slide in. Gabrielle's eyes lit up as she realised what her sister was suggesting. Leaping to her feet and clapping her hands together, she couldn't quite believe that she and Fleur were finally going to do it. They had talked about, fantasised about, jerked each other off whilst talking about it, but she never actually thought that they would find someone deserving of such a special treatment. Whilst some would consider it harsh for an anal virgin, Gabrielle didn't think so. Fleur had slipped away from the ball to give Gabrielle the go ahead to set the blanket and brazier up and told her sister about Roger's lack of regard for an actual evening, his mind latched onto lust and lust alone. Sure, maybe it was still harsh. But Gabrielle wanted it badly.

"Oh, ma soeur, I could think of nothing better," Gabrielle giggled, walking around and kissing her sister eagerly on the cheek, watching as Fleur slid her cock slowly out of Roger's throat, allowing him a much-needed breather before he stammered the question.

"Special fucking? What's that?" Roger spluttered as Fleur waltzed slowly over to the blanket and slid down onto it's silky surface, reclining backwards and holding her cock straight up in the air, as If to imply exactly where Roger would be planting himself.

"C'est un secret. Trust me mon ami, it will be like nothing you ever have felt before," Fleur smiled salaciously, jerking her cock steadily back and forth, spreading Roger's spittle liberally up and down her cock. Gabrielle crossed to Roger, helping him graciously to his feet and guiding him over to Fleur, her hand sliding to his cock and jerking him slowly off, a kindness he did not expect. Leaning forwards, Fleur added, a smile on her face, "And if you do not love our special fucking, you can fuck our tight French arse all night long… Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Roger said eagerly as Fleur smiled wildly, gesturing towards her cock, not needing to add anything, the implication clear. Breathing deeply, Roger stood astride Fleur, Gabrielle continuing to jerk his cock steadily back and forth, sharing brief, but horny smiles with her sister as Roger slowly crouched down. Fleur's cock grazed against his arse causing him to jump slightly, but Gabrielle's soft, delicate, silky hand wrapped around his cock made it all the better. Resting on his knees, Roger allowed Fleur to adjust her cock so that it sat snugly against his puckered arsehole, the sensation of the fat tip pressed against his rear end making him panic. Breathing slowly, guided by Gabrielle soft hand, Roger slowly slid downwards, her fat head pushing firmly against his arse, forcing him to grimace as he felt himself peel apart and the first inch of her cock thrust into his arse.

Gasping, he reached forwards instinctively, his hands grabbing onto Fleur's breasts. Retracting them instantly, he knew he made a mistake, but Fleur only smiled, taking his hands and returning them to the soft globes that were her breasts, the boy breathing heavily as he was allowed to massage and play with such a bountiful, bouncing chest. It wasn't enough to mitigate the pain his ass was being put through, but it was something. Fleur's hands that slid up to Roger's hips and eagerly began to ease him downwards, the blonde girl having to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning, her cock slowly getting plunged into an unbelievably tight arse. It had been a while since she had savoured a virgin ass and it was just as delicious as she remembered, every inch sandwiching her cock immensely tightly, his ring flexing and spasming around her shaft as he grimaced.

Suddenly, Roger moaned, fighting against Fleur's steady downward moments, the boy taken aback by the sudden burst of incredible pleasure. The tip of Fleur's cock ground against his prostate, causing his back to arch as the first burst of delicious anal pleasure coursed through his body. It took him by surprise, but surprise that caused him to slowly ease himself downwards, taking his movements into his own hands and causing Fleur to smile, sharing a smirk of admiration with her sister whose hand was still moving up and down his cock, adding to the pleasure the boy was eagerly seeking, lusting after even. It took him a minute or two, but eventually he managed to slide the entirety of her cock inside himself, moaning as a twinge of sharp pain surged through his body briefly, before being drowned out by the pleasure of having his prostate firmly pressed against by such a fat, thick cock.

Before Fleur could even start to coax him upwards, he began to move of his own accord, slowly sliding himself up and down, albeit moving only a couple inches in and out of himself, his mind consumed by the incredible new pleasures that were flooding his body. Fleur and Gabrielle couldn't help but giggle as he bounced softly up and down, both of them licking their lips as the best part was yet to come. Gabrielle clapped her hands together, her hand leaving his cock for a second as she happily chirped, "He's a little butt slut!"

Roger's eyes flew open, his cheeks beginning to flush red as Gabrielle inadvertently embarrassed him. Sliding downwards, he lodged the entirety of her shaft inside himself, stifling a moan, trying his best to act more stoic and manly. Reaching her hand up to Roger's cheek, Fleur smiled and purred, "We love our little butt slut, mon ami…"

"Indeed, we do, mon ami…" Gabrielle purred, pulling Roger's lips around to hers and gently leaning in to kiss him passionately before pulling away and lowering her mouth. Dropping her mouth to Roger's cock, she gently pressed her lips against his tip, flicking her tongue delicately across his tip, savouring the pre-cum that was glossed across her lips, smiling widely before rising to her feet and striding around behind Roger, her lust driving her as she stood behind him, she and Fleur having fantasised so much about this moment. Crouching down behind Roger, she groped his plump bum cheeks, inching her cock towards his stretched arse, a lusty grin on her face as she pressed the tip against his flexing hole, "Let's find out just how much of a butt slut he is indeed…"

He barely had time to realise just what she meant by that before she started to push forwards, trying to loosen his arsehole enough to slide inside alongside her sister. His eyes widened as his tight, flexing ring was pushed against, Gabrielle trying her best to find the right angle, but struggling against the unbearable tightness of his hole. Finally, she found some leeway, her cock head slowly sliding forwards until his asshole gave away and the tip of her comparatively smaller cock inched its way inside his already stuffed arse, Roger falling forwards limp, breathing heavily in Fleur's ear as she and Gabrielle shared a sultry wink, the boy trying his best to accommodate both of the sister's shafts. Everything in his body was telling him not to like it, that it was supposed to be painful, yet as she slowly inched inside him, Gabrielle's cock pressed against Fleur's shaft, pushing the fatter cock harder down on his sensitive prostate, milking him for more and more pleasure.

It took a couple minutes, but eventually, Gabrielle managed to push forwards and into Roger's arse, moaning loudly as both her and her sister slid balls deep in the same, tight bum, double penetration is sumptuous hole. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, Roger simply allowed it to happen, the two girls the were sandwiching him moaning in unison as his arse tightened immensely around their shafts, the delicious friction of having each other's cocks to slide against adding to the flood of immense pleasure. With his arse full, Fleur couldn't shift her cock in and out, the position being a little too constrictive for that. However, as Gabrielle slowly pulled her cock out, Fleur quickly realised that wouldn't be a problem, her cock being massaged by Gabrielle's shaft as she slowly and subtly began to thrust in and out of the boy's impossibly tight arse.

Moaning in unison, the sisters fucked his hole, nothing but soft grunts of pleasure mired amongst pain drifting from Roger's lips as he received the 'special fucking' he had been promised. Silently, even whilst his hole burned with a dull sharp pain, he couldn't ignore the delicious pressure pressed against his prostate as Gabrielle fucked him with long, deep and pleasurable thrusts, sliding her all the way in and all the way out, making sure that both he and her sister savoured every inch of her cock. It felt like she and her sister were jerking their cocks off, sandwiching their shafts together as they did so, only that simple pleasure was amplified by the tight warmth of Roger's tight little arse, spasming and clenching around their cocks, clamping down on their shafts and pushing them tighter together, both sisters able to feel every ridge and vein along each other's cocks.

Whilst normally, Gabrielle and Fleur would last a fair while, the intimacy of their position and the sumptuous pleasure of the double penetration was bringing them rapidly to their end. Not to mention that Gabrielle had spent the whole evening on her own, jerking herself in anticipation for her sister's arrival. So, as she thrust forwards, Gabrielle felt her cock spasm and twitch deep inside Roger, just as her sister hit her trigger, the pair of them unloading deep in Roger's ass, nothing but a faint whimper of appreciation coming from his mouth as cum spurted deep into his tight bum. Strand after strand of cum filled his behind, the sisters making sure to unload everything they had, Fleur's load being rather small in comparison due to indulging earlier that evening. Moaning, they felt their cocks begin to soften inside his arse, Gabrielle being the first to pull out, Fleur following suit as she rolled Roger off her and onto the silk blanket, his cock twitching of its own accord, a few meagre dribbles of cum rolling out the tip as he fell instantly asleep, the boy shattered after the treatment his body received.

"I guess he will not be fucking our arse all evening, zen?" Fleur purred, wrapping her arm around her sister as the two of them surveyed their handiwork, smirking wildly as they did so. Their fantasy had become a reality and to resounding success.

"I am more zan willing to take his place, ma soeur…" Gabrielle murmured, pulling her sisters lips down to her own and stealing a deep and passionate kiss, before gathering her clothing, slowly dressing herself as Fleur did the same, the pair locking arms and striding away, leaving Roger alone, wrapped in a warm silk blanket to recuperate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's a little stronger than I remember…" Harry said, coughing and spluttering as he took a hefty swig of the seemingly innocuous glass of fruit punch, only to be hit with a sharp bitter addition, the lingering burn of alcohol bursting through the fruitiness. Setting the glass down, he coughed, clearing his chest as the brew took him by surprise, Parvati giggling as she delicately sipped at the sweet liqueur.

"Well… I may have made some… additions…" Parvati chuckled, reaching beneath her sash, amidst the folds of her dress and plucking a metal hipflask that had been full of Firewhisky. She and Padma had indulged in a few swigs to steel their nerves and give Padma the confidence to deal with Ron. Shaking it back and forth, she winked coyly, "What's life without a little Firewhisky."

Harry chuckled, the room falling into silence as she set it aside, neither one wanting to make a move despite them both being silently clear on what was meant by retreating to be alone. Unlike Ron, Harry could take a hint, but didn't exactly have the balls to assume Parvati had the same intentions despite her having been incredibly forwards throughout the entire evening. When it came to actually sealing the deal, she wasn't exactly confident. She got him alone in a classroom, both of them sat on the teacher's desk drinking, but she wasn't entirely sure where to go from there. All though the rising effects of the Firewhisky was giving her a boost. Breaking the silence, Harry asked meekly, "Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah… I suppose. I hoped that would dance a bit more, but… we chatted, drank punch. And you disappeared for half of it," Parvati lamented, a little disappointed that the evening hadn't been the salacious romantic endeavour where she was swept of her feet on a love and passion fuelled night. Although, such aspirations for a High School dance were a bit lofty, "But apart from that, it was nice."

"Sorry. This isn't really my… environment," Harry smiled honestly, having been grossly uncomfortable for the entire evening. The flash and elegance were a cut above Harry's jib and he felt incredibly out of place amidst such glossy glamour. Not that anyone actually fitted in with it all.

"Yeah, you're more of a dragon fighter than a ballroom dancer," Parvati chuckled, conceding that the notion of a blossoming romantic evening was a bit beyond her, "I get it."

"Least I've not been as bad as Ron…" Harry conceded, Parvati chuckling, raising her glass as if to toast to that. Gently snaking her hand forwards, she hooked a single finger of his hand, gently sliding her palm over the back of his hand, her heart racing as she took a bold step forwards. Turning to look at her, Harry felt his heart stop. Despite his rather burgeoning sex life, he still found this a little out of his depth. The whole high school romance thing was kind of taking his by surprise.

"It's good Firewhisky," Harry said, lifting the glass to his lips as Parvati pulled back, severing her attempt at a kiss in two as she took her glass in her hand and agreed.

"Yeah… very good…" Parvati said, taking a sip, silence falling once more, before Parvati dispelled with the nerves, the Firewhisky guiding her more than anything as she smiled, "It's amazing what a fancy dress, dancing and punch will do to a school. I think I walked in on at least three couples. Going at it… Alone… In a dark classroom…"

"Yeah… Everyone's a bit… Eager…" Harry chuckled, agreeing with that assessment wholeheartedly, feeling Parvati's hand drop to his, his gaze turning back towards her as she softly smiled.

"We could…" Parvati began, slowly leaning in and attempting to steal a kiss, only to have their moment shattered as the door was kicked in. Gasping, Parvati turned and watched as Ron and her twin sister burst in, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately, practically ignoring Harry and Parvati. Taken aback by their sudden appearance and the fact that they had suddenly grown intimate after a night of rather poor attempts at flirtation, Harry and Parvati simply watched as they started to pull at each other's clothing, slowly stripping in front of them, tearing at the fabric, causing Parvati to simply announce, "Fuck it."

Taking Harry's drink from his hand, she downed it one, the burn of the Firewhisky barely registering as she dropped the glass to the ground before taking her own one. Downing it in one, she tossed it aside before wiping her mouth. Startled, Harry watched as she straddled him, sitting on his lap. Leaning downwards, she pressed her lips passionately against his, the pair finally shrugging away the awkwardness and letting their hands roam across each other's bodies, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, their rapidly hardening cocks, grinding against one another, through the thin fabric of their clothing.

Parvati began to instantly pull at Harry's clothing, pulling his jacket away and tossing it to one side as she eagerly kissed him, her hands pulling his tie apart and unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's hands began to move across her body, trying to figure out how to undress her but failing miserably, the intricacies of her clothing being beyond him as he ended up tightening her dress rather than disrobing her. Skilfully undoing his shirt in seconds, she peeled it away before pulling back from Harry and unzipping her dress, allowing him to pull it up over her head, revealing her delicious Indian skin, occluded only by a pair of black silk panties and a matching bra. Leaning back instantly, Parvati kissed, Harry, his hands beginning to work on her bra, nimbly unfastening the garment before dropping down to her panties. Unable to pull them off normally, Harry tore them in two, the girl giggling as her cock bounced free.

Padma was getting along swiftly as well. Removing Ron's jacket, she ripped his shirt, not caring about the fabric and simply wanting to get on with this. Unzipping Ron's trousers, she dropped them to the ground, Ron's hands fiddling with her dress and making little progress. Growing impatient, Padma reached up and ripped her dress, implying what she wanted. Ron, finally taking a hint, tore her dress in two, the silky fabric falling to the ground. Sure, it was expensive, but nothing compared to Padma's desire to get fucked. She was wearing an identical set of underwear to her sister only in a striking and seductive red colour. Gripping her underwear, Ron ripped it, her body exposed to the elements, her thick juicy cock bouncing free as she began to get to work on the rest of Ron's clothing. Dropping his boxers, she quickly freed his cock, the pair finally standing naked after an evening of fruitless hinting.

"Oh, I've been waiting all evening for this…" Padma groaned, finally freeing herself of her clothing, her cock sprung free and ready for action. Reaching up to her hair, she undid the intricate braid and let it fall loose and free before hopping up onto the desk, the cool wood pressing against her arse and she casually jerked her cock back and forth, Ron sliding eagerly down onto his knees, ready to please his date in the only way he knew how. Leaning backwards, she let go of her cock, giving Ron free access to her shaft to do as he pleased, her thick throbbing meat ready for some much-needed release.

Eager to have his lips wrapped around her shaft, Ron had developed a taste for cock. When he was with Hermione, she loved blowjobs and thus Ron found himself with a lusty desire to have thick, throbbing shafts in his mouth. Parting his lips, he took her fat coloured cock tip into his mouth, clamping his lips down around her bulbous head as his hand begun to glide slowly along her shaft, peeling away her silky foreskin and dribbling drops of pre-cum down onto his tongue. Drops that he eagerly swallowed, moaning softly as he relished the taste, endeavouring to milk more and more of the delicious salty liquid out of her bulbous tip. Padma groaned a sigh of pure and utter relief. An evening of build up with seemingly no pay off in sight finally felt worth it as she had her cock lodged in a tight, warm and surprisingly skilled mouth. Her hand instinctively wrapped itself around his head, but Ron needed no persuasion, his lips slowly starting to slide down her shaft, relishing each delicious chocolaty inch of silky cock.

His time with Hermione had opened his throat immensely and he found himself to be strangely proficient In the act, his lips easily sliding downwards, his throat parting eagerly and the tip of her cock sliding almost all the way down his throat without even a single gag. Nearing the last couple inches, he felt his throat finally snap, clenching down around her cock as he coughed and spluttered loudly, spewing saliva down the remaining two inches of her shaft, his hand collecting the spittle and sliding it down to her balls, his fingers delicately massaging them and coating them to an identical lubed shimmer of which her cock was covered. Leaning backwards, she allowed Ron to do his work, the boy diligently bobbing his head up and down her shaft, confident that he could force the last two inches inside and plant his lips firmly around the base of her cock, her crotch shaven into a neat black landing strip inching up from her cock's base.

Sliding his lips up and down her shaft, he coated it in a sloppy shimmer, fully expecting it to be swiftly lodged inside his arse as soon as Padma decided she craved a tighter hole. Deepthroating the majority of her shaft, Ron finally slammed his lips downwards, pushing his clutching and spasming throat to the limits as he finally coaxed the last few inches into his tight, warm throat, Padma letting out a deep guttural groan of pleasure, Ron's moans vibrating like sensual hums through her cock, his own hand furiously jerking himself of whilst his other hand gently squeezed and pulled at the girl's heavy and full balls. Funny, Padma always assumed Ron would be a frigid virgin, yet here he was deepthroating her shaft like it was nothing. The evening was fully surprises in the end, yet as he swallowed the rest of her cock, Padma found herself in need of a good fucking. Whether that was receiving or giving. However, as Ron slowly bobbed his head up and down her shaft, elegantly and easily deepthroating every inch without missing a single beat, Padma decided to wait before fucking.

Parvati was a different story. Kissing Harry softly, she eagerly sank to her knees, undoing his trousers and tugging them and his boxers down to his ankles, quickly tossing them aside and revealing his cock. Leaning forwards, she wrapped her tongue around the tip of his cock, collecting every droplet of pre-cum as both her hands jerked back and forth across her shaft, milking pre-cum from his tip like an eager little slut. Purposefully humming, Parvati sent flickers of pleasure simmering along his cock as her tongue focussed on his tip. Unlike Ron, Parvati was a novice when it came to sucking cock. She and her sister had practiced it before, but Parvati simply couldn't get a knack for it. Her throat would seize up whenever she tried anything more than four inches, forcing the young Indian girl to develop other abilities. Namely, an acute, skilled and eager tongue. More useful when attending to some's arse, but still immensely pleasurable is used correctly on a cock. Something, she had quickly picked up on.

Expecting her to part her lips and start to suckle on his cock, Harry was surprised as Parvati led the tip of her tongue up to the slit on his cock and slowly began to slide it inside. The slit wasn't large, but was large enough to allow her tip inside, causing his cock to spasm as a strange painful pleasure burst across his cock. The sensation was unlike anything at all. There was a slight sting, but that was drowned out by the immense pleasure of her skilled tongue. Wriggling it about slightly, she elicited a deep grunt of pleasure from Harry as he arched his back, his fists clenching as a burst of concentrated pleasure rippled along his cock. Grinning wildly, she removed her tongue, lowering his lips to the tip of his cock and planting a soft, sloppy kiss against the purple flesh. Collecting a mouthful of saliva, she dribbled it along his length, her hands eagerly and rhythmically jerking his shaft back and forth, coating it in liberal amounts of saliva, all in preparation for the next part.

Sliding her tongue down his shaft, she skilfully wrapped the muscle around his shaft, reaching the most sensitive areas as one of her hands slid up towards his tip. Her thumb gently pressed itself against his tip, gently rubbing back and forth, spreading the pre-cum that was spewing out of his cock across his head as she slowly made her down towards his balls. Leaving his cock, her hand continued to jerk him back and forth as she planted a kiss on each of his balls, her lips parting on the second one to take it into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around the sensitive organ, she let her tongue loose, covering every inch of his sack with her salacious tongue, making sure it was slick with saliva before applying the same sensual treatment to the other one. With his cock and balls coated in saliva, she dragged her lips back up to his tip and planted a soft kiss on it before eagerly smiling up at him, Harry taking the initiative and sliding down from the desk.

Lifting her up onto her feet, Harry slid his arms beneath her legs and easily lifted the girl up off her feet, causing her to giggle slightly, a perverse fantasy of hers being enacted. Whilst the evening was not as she imagined, at least the fucking lived up to expectation as she was swept of her feet and pinned romantically against the wall, their lips fighting one another as Harry gripped his cock, angling it towards her asshole. Both sisters frequently fucked one another, meaning that neither one was especially tight, allow for more fervent and exhaustive treatment of their behinds. Holding his shaft in place, Parvati wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her lip as he eased forwards, her well used arsehole parting with ease and eagerly swallowing Harry's bulbous tip in her warm backdoor. Harry was surprised by her looseness, but wasn't disappointed as he slid the entirety of his cock into her arse in seconds, his cock moving like a hot knife through butter, his crotch colliding with her arse as they both grinned salaciously, "Don't hold back baby… I can take it…"

Those words echoed in Harry's mind, strangely reminiscent of his encounters with Katie. However, he quickly dispelled those thoughts, taking a firm grip on her arse cheeks and holding her harder against the wall and drawing his hips back slowly, Parvati biting her lip in anticipation, knowing full well the treatment she was eagerly about to receive. Rolling her eyes back into her head, she leaned backwards, feeling every inch of his cock pull out of her bum, until only the tip remained. Teasing her, he held himself in place, waiting… waiting… waiting… Until finally, the room echoed with a firm and audible slap, their bodies colliding loudly, Parvati's gasp filling the room as Harry hammered home, his cock plunging deep inside her and sending waves of pleasure cascading across their bodies as they were united in a pleasurable heaven.

His balls collided with arse with a satisfying wet smack, her bum growing wetter as the saliva on his balls lingered on her cheeks. Savouring the first thrust, Parvati felt him instantly draw his hips back, a perverse smile etching itself on her face. He knew what he was doing. And before she knew it, he slammed back in, developing a swift and rhythmic stride, pounding his cock in and out of her hole as they moaned into each other's ears, her grip around his shoulders tightening, her fingers nails almost burying themselves into his back as his cock ground her prostate to dust in an immensely pleasurable and sumptuous way, their bodies growing slick with sweat as their evening culminated in a fervent fuck session. Her cock began to spew pre-cum down along her shaft, Harry's deep and powerful thrusts enough to cause pre-cum to splatter across their bellies, propelled by his hammering cock, their bodies slapping together with delicious salacious sounds.

"Do you top or bottom?" Padma asked, pulling her saliva slick cock out of Ron's mouth and hopping down from the table. Lifting him up to his feet, she dropped her hand to his cock, jerking it back and forth and covering her hand in pre-cum, using the slick liquid to lubricate his cock to a glossy shimmer, eagerly anticipating his answer. Having fucked and been fucked by her sister countless times, Padma would definitely consider herself versatile, but decided she would ask Ron his preference before ramming her cock up his arse. She knew from experience that a rough first entrance would be incredibly painful, but eventually, incredibly pleasurable.

"What? I thought girls could only cum when on top?" Ron breathed ignorantly, moaning as her silky hand moved back and forth across his cock, skilfully milking him of more and more pre-cum as she scoffed loudly at his answer, not quite believing what he was saying. Hermione had told him that all the way back at the Quidditch World Cup and he foolishly believed it up until this point.

"You actually are thick if you believed the girl that told you that," Padma laughed, pushing him back onto a desk and hopping up into his lap, his cock sliding along her plump arse cheeks, grazing her arsehole and causing her to moan pleasurably. Spitting into her hand, she reached behind her and smeared the lube across his cock, making sure he was sufficiently prepared before she lifted her hips and angled his cock. Pressing it snugly against her bum hole, she eased slowly downwards, her hole prying easily apart and allowing his tip inside. Moaning loudly, she bobbed her arse up and down, adjusting to the new intruder by fucking herself on his first few inches, before wrapping her arms around his neck and steadily sliding herself down, lodging every inch of his deliciously thick, pulsating cock inside her tight, warm asshole.

Slowly, but surely her arse began to peel apart, each inch sliding deep inside her. Unlike her sister, Padma wasn't nearly as loose and couldn't take an equally rough treatment. Despite being rather similar in their sexual endeavours, Padma was naturally tighter and thus preferred a more slow and sensual fuck. However, having been horny all evening and desperate for a shag that wasn't her sister, Padma dispelled with any slow romantic loving and pushed Ron flat on his back, pushing herself onto her feet so that instead of kneeling either side, she was squatting and began to fuck herself on his cock, moaning loudly as Ron's hands explored their sumptuous bodies. Despite being twins, the two girls were surprisingly different when it came to their bodies. Parvati was slightly short and thinner, her breasts being perter and her arse less bouncy. Padma however, had a little more weight to her, her breasts slightly larger and her arse decidedly plump. But in saying that, they were both utterly gorgeous and happily bouncing up and down on their respective cocks, filling the rooms with guttural, pleasurable moans.

With the new position, Padma eagerly slammed her bum downwards, Ron's fat cock spreading her wider and wider, pushing firmly against her prostate and eliciting immense pleasure in both their bodies. Running his hands across her legs, he wove them up along her soft skin, finding her breasts and gently starting to massage them, squeezing them between his fingers as her dark, chocolaty nipples began to harden, begging for his attention. Rubbing his thumb back and forth across the sensitive nub, Ron couldn't contain himself, leaning up and wrapping an arm around her waist as his lips dove in to attack her nipples, Padma gasping loudly as he began to softly suckle of the sensitive nubs of flesh, his tongue drawing circles around the nipple as he gently bit down on it, Padma having to slow her eager bouncing down as Ron gorged on her flesh. Pulling their bodies together, Ron slid Padma's cock against his stomach, pre-cum leaking from her engorged tip as saliva smeared across both their bellies, her thick shaft pinned between the pair of them as they moaned lustily.

Throwing her hair back, she snaked a hand through Ron's hair and guided his eager lips to her other nipple, making sure his diligent tongue provided apt attention to both her teats as she bounced softly up and down, her cock twitching as she staved of her orgasm, wanting to savour her first round with Ron a little while longer. Ron could have no such luxury. Having not had sex since his rather drastic experience the ended with him yelling at Fleur, his cock was a little sensitive to the pleasures of a tight asshole. Her hole was milking him dry, each simple bounce bringing him closer and closer to his explosive end as her bum massaged every inch of his cock, the pair moaning in tandem, Ron's moans muffled by the mouthful of her tits he was devouring, suckling and licking, coating each one in saliva, falling in love with her deliciously soft mounds.

About to cum, Ron pulled himself away quickly enough to pull her off his cock, his shaft spasming and twitching, spraying her belly with his load as she giggled loudly. Expecting her to be furious at his sudden orgasm, Ron watched as reached down and stroked his cock, milking him dry as several strands landed across her stomach and cock, her other hand finding her shaft and using his cum as a lubricant, stroking it back and forth across her saliva and pre-cum slick cock. The last few dribbles leaked out of his cock, his shaft softening in Padma's hand as she bit her lip, relishing the opportunity to tease him for his early orgasm, despite her intention of having him stiff again in only a couple minutes. In her sex addled mind, the night had barely begun.

"Already? You better have a round two left in you…" Padma smirked, sliding of Ron's lap and collecting a mouthful of cum from her stomach, cleaning herself up and dipping her fingers into her mouth, suckling on each droplet of cum as Ron breathed heavily, blushing slightly as Padma teased about cumming early. Little did he know, she didn't care. She had high expectations, but expected to elicit pleasure over multiple orgasms. Wanting him to harden rapidly though, she strode slowly over to Harry and Parvati, the pair parting their own kiss to look at her as she purred loudly across the room, "Maybe this'll help you along…"

Padma broke the kiss between Harry and Parvati, taking Harry's head and pulling it backwards slightly. Leaning in she planted her lips on Harry's pulling him into deep and passionate kiss, leaving him surprised and stunned, his thrusts grinding to a halt as she pulled away and winked at him. However, that was far from what surprised him the most, as when she pulled her lips away from him, she turned to her sister and dove at her lips, their faces collided as they chased each other's lips, kissing wildly and with experience. Their tongues dove into each other's mouths, darting back and forth as they moaned audibly, Parvati's hand slapping Harry playfully on the shoulder as if to prompt him to keep going. Startled by the intimacy between the two sisters, Harry and Ron shared a silent groan of pleasure as they watched them getting passionate with one another, a perverse fantasy fulfilled in both their minds as Padma parted their kiss and glanced back at Ron, his cock in his hand slowly hardening.

Bending over at the waist, Padma planted soft kisses along her sister's body, gently licking her nipples as she passed before dipping her head down between Harry and Parvati, her lips finding her sister's cock as she pressed her mouth softly against her tip, grinning to herself as Harry and Ron's heads both exploding. Having to pull himself back slightly to allow Padma the space to suck her sister off, Harry gently eased his cock back and forwards, changing his fast, hard pace for a softer and slower one, wanting to fully savour the incestual blowjob that was happening between them. Ron stood up to get a better angle as Parvati moaned, Padma's lips sliding slowly downwards, taking inch after inch of her sister's cock into her mouth, their cocks identical in size and width. Moaning loudly, Parvati was a little disappointed that Harry's thrusts had slowed down, but was quickly dissuaded from feeling sorry as her sister enveloped her cock like the eager little slut she knew she was.

It took her a minute or two, but Padma finally managed to adjust the angle, the position a little awkward, but worth it for the stunned looks on both the boy's faces as they witnessed something truly spectacular. Sharing a brief glance with one another, Harry and Ron barely registered the fact that they were both naked, their minds enraptured by the pure sexual lust emanating from the two sisters. Ron's hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, jerking himself steadily back to full mast, his position giving him a delectable view of his date's plump arse cheeks, the weight of each cheek peeling them apart ever so slightly, giving him a glorious view of her tight, little arse hole, recently ploughed by his thick cock. Keeping her sister's cock deep in her throat, she slowly began to draw her lips back and forth, one of Parvati's hands dropping down to brush her hair out of her eyes and allow her a clear path to deepthroat her thick, spasming cock.

Adjusting to the strange position, the three of them quickly got into the rhythm, Harry speeding his thrusts up and moaning loudly, his stomach occasionally pushing and pinning Padma's against her sister's but the eager cock hungry girl lapping at her own sister's cock didn't seem to mind. His thrusts were no where near as hard and as fast, but they were enough to make Parvati throw her head back moaning as her hole was plunged full of thick cock and her cock was lavishly worshipped by her twin sister, her lips lazily dragging up and down, her body on the verge of orgasm. Much like her sister, her cock was tingling rapidly and was on the edge of exploding across the room. But Parvati didn't want it to end so soon, the miasma of pleasure clouding her head not dissuading her desire to keep it going on as long as possible. Harry had no such luxury as his cock was on the verge of cumming and cumming hard.

Ron watched the scene before him for a few minutes, the incestual intimacy of the two twins making his cock rock hard. Jerking himself off for a moment, he quickly longed to join back in, wanting desperately to be a part of this perverse, naughty and taboo interaction. Sinking down to his knees behind Padma, he debated impaling her on his cock again, but thought he ought to treat her. Leaning down, he planted his hands on her arse cheeks, the soft flesh peeling apart delectably and revealing her tight, luscious hole, slightly agape from his previous treatment and all for his pleasure. Spitting on the hole, Ron leant in and used his tongue to smear the saliva across her bum, his tongue dancing back and forth, sliding along every delicious wrinkle and causing Padma to moan a muffled and pleasurable moan into her sister's cock, pulling her lips off her shaft just to turn around and shoot Ron a wink. Turning back to Parvati's cock, she kissed her sister's belly before diving back onto her cock, her shaft plunging into her throat with extreme ease, the group moaning in tandem.

Spreading her cheeks wider, Ron dove in, his tongue plunging deep into her arse, wriggling back and forth as she groaned, vibrations bristling through Parvati's throat as all four of them moved In a delicious cacophony of pleasure. Each simple movement rippled through the four of them as they each thrust, licked or sucked on their respective sexual organ, lavishing and relishing each morsel of pleasure they were giving. Harry was on the edge of his orgasm, him and Parvati having been fucking and sucking for a fair while. Unable to hold it in any longer, Harry plunged deep inside Parvati, his cock erupting inside her, causing her to moan loudly as her bum clamped down around his cock, milking every droplet of cum his cock could offer. Unable to hold himself and Parvati up, Harry lowered her to the ground, her cock consequentially slipping out of her sister's mouth as she was lowered to the ground, cum leaking from her bum as she and Harry slowly moved away kissing passionately, Parvati murmured, "It wasn't the night I wanted, but It's definitely the night I needed…"

With that she turned around and left Harry, her cock still throbbing and in dire need of relief. Seeing her sister busy at one end of the redhead, Parvati decided that she ought to keep his other end just as busy. Sinking down onto her knees behind him, she slapped her hands down onto his pale arse, her hunger for an orgasm taking control of her as she spread his plump cheeks apart and slapped her saliva slick cock down between them. Seeing her sister's intentions, Padma decided that the pair ought to work in tandem, pulling Ron's tongue out of her arse and turning around, waving her cock in front of his face once again and worming the tip back inside his throat, pushing forwards as his throat easily gave away, swallowing the entirety of her length with a lustful, horny hunger. Prying his cheeks apart, Parvati found the boy's asshole. Having gone untouched for a fair while back there, Ron was waiting with nervous trepidation only to moan like a common whore as she eased the tip inside him, the fond, familiar pleasures of a thick cock inside him flooding back to him.

Waiting for her sister to catch up, Padma watched as the redhead's arse was slowly pried apart, Parvati's crotch inching closer and closer to Ron's bum. She was surprised. Much like her sister, she presumed Ron to be a virgin who wouldn't know his way round his own cock, but he was adept at handling cock in a myriad of ways, easily taking it deep into his throat and deep into his arse. It took her very little time, but her neatly shaven triangle of pussy hair pressed snugly against his bum, her balls smacking his as she and her sister nodded to one another, both knowing the other's intentions before either of them breathed a word. In tandem, they both pulled themselves backwards, their cocks sliding slowly and easily out of Ron's tight holes, the pair of them moaning audibly. When only their tips remained, they hammered home, sinking their cocks firmly and swiftly back inside the boy, a single guttural groan of pleasure coursing through Ron as his sounds were muffled by a thick Indian cock.

Most people would slide their cock in whilst the other person slid out, but the twins dispelled with the common method of spit roasting, instead opting to flood Ron with pleasure with each thrust. Not to mention that the pressure coming from both ends allowed each girl to push their cock into their respective holes far deeper, using their twin as anchor to push against, inching deeper and deeper. Maintaining long, deep thrusts, they made sure Ron felt every inch of their cocks and they felt every inch of Ron, their cocks being sandwiched in deliciously tight and deliciously skilled holes. Hermione did one thing right in their relationship, which was to make sure he knew how fuck, suck and be fucked. Something he took in his stride.

A part of Harry felt like he should join back in, but he couldn't help but feel bad. Not because of him and Ginny, because he knew all to well at this point that she was shagging other people. But instead that he should keep himself to a higher standard. He felt bad for shagging Parvati for what only felt like a revenge fuck having seen Ginny and Neville. Despite Parvati's eagerness, he still felt weird for joining in. Justifying the way, he was feeling in his head, he dressed himself, casting a glance over at Ron and thinking, he deserved to have two smoking hot twins fucking him. More so than he did.

The three of them were moaning in unison, all three of their cocks spasming and twitching as they hit their orgasms in a chain reaction. Parvati kicked It off, her orgasm spurting deep inside Ron, giving her enough time to slide her cock out of his arse and spurt a few last stray strands across his back, smacking his arse playfully as she sank backwards and leant against the wall, watching as Ron came. His cock spasmed beneath him, his tip twitching and sending a few meek strands of cum down onto the floor. Having been drained by Padma earlier on, he hardly had enough to surprise anyone. Yet Padma was the one who came the hardest, her hips slamming forwards, burying her shaft deep inside his throat, cum pouring from her cock and dribbling down his chin as she drew her cock out and pasted the last few strands across his face before flopping back against the wall, Ron sliding between the two sisters as they all recuperated, all three of them agreeing – all without talking – that the evening hardly ended there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I was thinking tonight, Cho…" Cedric murmured into between soft passionate kisses, the two gently letting their hands caress one another, softly rubbing along their arms as they delicately kissed one another. Cho's hand instantly found his cock, gently squeezing it, rubbing back and forth as she elicited a moan of appreciation from Cedric, the pair gently rocking the carriage they were in, "Maybe I could be on top?"

"Really? I'm usually on top? It's just…" Cho stammered, reaching down for her bag instinctively, her hand moving to find the Suggestibility Potion only for her to remember that she no longer had it. Smiling curtly, she tried her best to come up with an excuse, her arse not exactly the loosest of holes. In fact, she had barely been touched back there and was silently glad for Angelina and Alicia's rather extensive treatment of her tight bum hole.

"We could… experiment a little?" Cedric suggested as his hand groped at her cock through the thin fabric of her dress, the girl delicately moaning as she turned to her boyfriend, decided that she would. Leaning back in for a kiss, Cho didn't exactly feel like tearing of her intricate dress just yet, instead opting to cross to the other side of the carriage, bending over and gently pulling her dress up over her bum.

"Anything for my champion," Cho purred, her mind not thinking how passionate and intimate a moment this could be as a couple, but instead he clouded judgement found it to be more a simple avenue for her to ensure she retained her boyfriend. Sure, she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, but she still found herself unable to shake the notion that their relationship was built on a potion. And the only way she'd be able to keep him from going elsewhere, would be to be bent over, offering her arse to him, "Maybe you could, lick my bum? Get me ready?"

"Sure, baby…" Cedric smiled crossing over to her and kissing her passionately as his hands slid down to her ass, peeling apart her arse cheeks and fishing the tight g-string out of her bum. She had worn the intricate and grossly impractical underwear that evening solely for him, but she didn't expect the evening to end with her puckering her arse up and waiting to be impaled. Unbeknownst to her, Cedric was in full romantic mode, the intimacy of the situation almost overwhelming him. It was like they were losing their virginities all over again. It felt fresh and new, the reason being he wasn't drugged up. Yet any intimacy was lost on Cho as she saw it as a formality. A formality on the road to retaining her boyfriend.

Cedric was happy to comply with her request, a part of him wanting to tear her dress off and ravish her in her entirety, however, he relegated himself to the delectable bum she was so proudly presenting. Kneeling down behind her, he came face to face with her pert Asian arse cheeks, his hands instantly moving to peel her soft cheeks apart, her tight hole slightly agape to Cedric's surprise, but not enough for him to stop his advance. Leaning inwards, he kissed each of her cheeks before planting a sloppy kiss on her hole, his tongue darting forwards instantly, dancing back and forth across her hole, covering every inch of it with saliva and bringing a deep lusty moan to Cho's lips. She enjoyed having a tongue back there, but she rarely indulged as it was far more practical to have Cedric gorge himself on her thick cock and lubricate the cock they were actually going to use. It was safe to say that Cho was panicking, worrying about having a cock back inside her. Something else bolstered her courage when with the Chasers, but now, with a clear mind, she was incredibly nervous.

However, Cedric's tongue did a lot to mitigate her nerves, the muscle sliding back and forth lapping at her delectable hole as Cedric let go of her cheeks, letting her arse fall back into place smothering his eager tongue with her sumptuous flesh. Moaning into her bum, Cedric quickly undid his trousers, his hand dropping to his cock and jerking himself to a stiff peak, wriggling his tongue down to her entrance, readying to plunge it deep inside the gorgeous beauty. Sliding slowly forwards, he edged his tongue inside her, his nose pressing against her skin as he tried to angle himself to get as deep as possible. Darting back and forth, Cedric did his best to grace every inch of her arse with his tongue, pushing forwards in a futile attempt to reach the most sensitive portion of her hole. Returning his hands to her cheeks, he spread them wide, peeling her bum apart and opening her tight hole a little more. The tiny amount of wiggle room allowed him to sink a little deeper, Cho groaning in appreciation as Cedric diligently coated her ass in saliva, his cock hard and raring for the next part.

"Go slow baby," Cho begged as Cedric pulled his tongue away, rising to his feet, hunched over in the tight confines of the small carriage. Lubing his cock up with a small amount of saliva, Cedric nodded, comforting Cho as he ran his hands gently across her bum, lowering his cock in-between her cheeks and gently starting to ease forwards. Cho bit her lip, waiting for it to slip inside and much to her surprise, her hole gave away quickly, her time with Angelina making her far looser than she ever was before. Expecting to grunt painfully, Cho felt a moan slip between her lips, her startled look replaced by a wry grin of pleasure as she slowly pushed her bum backwards on his cock, the pleasure tingling across her body making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Maybe being the bottom in their relationship wouldn't be too bad, she smiled to herself.

Cedric was hesitant to go too quickly, but as his tip slipped inside and Cho eagerly pushed her bum back onto his slow and steady thrust, he was given the go ahead. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her backwards, thrusting slowly forwards, still not wanting to pound her hole like she pounded his. It took a couple seconds, but her arse gave easily away, swallowing his cock eagerly, her ring clutching and pulling at his cock as he submerged himself balls deep inside her bum. His balls slapped delicately against hers, her hand already in between her legs and furiously jerking herself off, moaning with each movement she made. She let out a groan of pleasure as his cock lodged itself inside her up to the hilt, her prostate gently massaged by his tip, the pair savouring each for a moment, before Cedric started to slowly and gently fuck her, taking a more passionate and romantic route.

Cho moaned lustfully at first, his slow and methodical thrusting satisfying her initial urge for sex, but as the minutes ticked by, the gentle rutting wasn't bringing her as much pleasure as she had hoped. She gently started to push her bum backwards, trying to impart a desire for a rougher and more fervent treatment, but Cedric was consumed by the pleasures of the passionate moment, his mind concerned with making this memorable and sensual, whereas Cho was silently wanting him to tear her arse in two. Moaning dutifully, as if to spur him on, Cho focussed on her cock, jerking herself of as Cedric slowly fucked her bum, his balls barely making a soft smacking sound as he moved back and forth. Debating whether or not she should force him onto his arse and just bounce like a greedy slut on top of him, Cho opted to allow Cedric his desire and lust. She didn't want to scare him off at this point.

Cedric was on the verge of cumming, much to Cho's disappoint, although him being close to orgasm was partially her fault. Despite his pleas for them to simply have an evening and enjoy it, she found herself becoming overtly sexual, grinding and rubbing up against him whilst they danced. Cedric thought nothing of It, despite his cock being rock hard for most of it and him relishing it with a salacious, horny grin. Sliding in and out of her, Cedric started to be a little firmer, thrusting forwards a little harder than before, Cho grunting with happy pleasure as it seemed Cedric was finally starting to give that rough fucking she so desperately desired, her arse begging for a firmer treatment, a treatment she was surprised she hungered after, considering how she held it to such disdain prior to her hardcore orgy with the Chasers.

"Oh fuck!" Cedric groaned, his hardest and most powerful thrust unfortunately being his last as he thrust forwards, his hips collided roughly with Cho's arse, making her moan louder than before, only to be flooded with silent disappointment as cum spurted deep into her arse, Cedric pulling out an jerking himself across the floor as Cho swiftly pulled her panties up and dropped her dress downwards, hiding the fact she hadn't cum with a series of pleasured grunts and moans, turning to Cedric and kissing him passionately, purring beneath her breath as she opened the door, desperate to move on, "One last dance?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are we going Hermy-own?" Krum bellowed as Hermione raced ahead of him, leading him to across the wooden bridge and down towards the portion of the forest that students were allowed to enter. She was giggling as her emotions carried her, quickly racing along the bridge, pushing past a couple who were making out passionately on the bridge, Hermione racing past them and began making her way down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

"We're going to do something I've always wanted to do, but have never had the courage to do it. It's absolutely mad!" Hermione bellowed as she bunched her dress up and wove her way down the hill arriving at the treeline and turning around to watch Krum stagger down the path and join her. Glancing into the trees, Hermione bit her lip, trying to muster the courage to fulfil one of her fantasises, not even telling Krum about it as he stood next to her, breathless, the man silently conscious about his clothing and not wanting to sully it with dirt.

"Hermy-own?" Krum asked, brushing her arm as she stood there. Nodding to herself, she kicked her shoes off and felt the cool feel of the grass beneath her feet. Unzipping the back of her dress, she shrugged her shoulders out of the fabric, letting it fall to the ground and lay in the mud, not caring about it in the slightest as she stood in her underwear, her heart pounding through her chest as Krum looked on in utter amazement. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, tossing it aside before hooking her fingers inside the thin fabric of her panties and dropping them to the ground, her breasts and cock bouncing free as she stood naked on the edge of the forest, smiling as she let herself go. Spinning around, she laughed happily, wrapping her arms around Krum before racing into the forest.

"Come on! I'm not going to be able to fuck myself!" Hermione laughed as she pranced through the trees, her arse jiggling as she wove her way through the woods, the cool bite of the open air setting her heart on fire, the freezing nature of the grounds not bothering her as she raced through the woods carried by her spirits, leaving Krum standing on the edge of the forest, unsure as to what her should do.

Glancing back up towards the castle, Krum smiled to himself before kicking his shoes off. It took him a little while longer, her formal attire a little more intricate than Hermione's dress. Unbuttoning his jacket, he dropped it to the ground, pulling his thin undershirt over his head and dropping it to the side, his chiselled chest and toned stomach facing the cool air. Undoing his trousers, he dropped them to the ground, his cock springing free, the sight of Hermione running naked through the woods enough to make him rock hard. Undressing himself entirely, he felt the cool air on his skin and smiled before running into the woods in search of Hermione.

"Hermy-own? Where are you?" Krum called as he plunged deeper into the woods, Hermione having disappeared from his sight. Staggering around, he looked desperately for her only to have his vision covered as two hands covered his eyes, blinding him briefly, "Hermy?"

"Shush… Not a single word…" Hermione purred in his ear, her hands sliding to his shoulders and gently pushing him down onto his knees, taking control of the man as he eagerly grinned. His knees hit to cool forest floor and suddenly, Hermione strolled around into his view, her hand gliding up and down her cock as she came in front of him. Sinking her hips slightly, Hermione moved to press the tip of her cock against his lips, prompting him to pull back. In the few months that they had been intimate, he had never once sucked or been fucked by her, the pair instead always opting for Hermione to take the 'traditional' female role. Opening his lips to objected, Hermione quickly quietened him, the woman confident that she was in charge that evening, "Eh. Not a word. Now, are you going to please me? Or am I going to have to go find someone else to do so?"

Smiling, admiring her guts, Krum slowly nodded, feeling Hermione's hand slide across his shaven hair and pull his head sharply forwards, the tip of her cock lingering closer and closer. Being the man, he was, Krum wasn't used to being on his knees, instead opting for others to be on their knees before him. But when the offer of being with a gorgeous young babe like Hermione presented itself, he could hardly object. And he definitely didn't want to jeopardise their relationship and lose his favourite fuckbuddy. Biting her lip, Hermione pressed the tip of her cock against his lips and gently pushed forwards, his mouth opening and clamping tightly around her bulbous tip, the delicious warmth of his mouth enveloping the tip of her cock. Moaning loudly, Hermione savoured the sensation. The last time she had her cock anywhere near someone's mouth was her last encounter with Ron. An encounter that was a long, long time ago. And Hermione quickly fell back in love with the pleasures of a tight, warm mouth, "Oh fuck…"

Wrapping both her hands around Krum's head, she slowly began to apply pressure to his head, pushing his lips slowly along his cock, easing inch after inch into his mouth, savouring the warm wetness of his mouth. Consumed by the pleasure flooding her cock, she dispelled with all compassion, lusting after her orgasm and wanting more and more of Krum's mouth to be wrapped around her cock. Her cock slipped easily down towards his throat, her tip prodding suddenly against the back of his throat begging access to the tight depths of his hole. Not stopping her forward thrust, Hermione pushed firmly against the entrance to his throat, Krum gagging around her cock as he desperately fought to deny her access to his depths, his throat fervently fighting to remain unfucked. Hermione was not easily dissuaded however, her grip around his head tightening as she continued to apply more and more pressure, waiting and hoping that he would inadvertently swallow, giving her access to the pleasurable depths of his throat. It took her a few minutes of firm thrusting before he gave away, a couple inches of her cock plunging deep into his spasming and clutching throat.

Moaning as she sank several inches into his untouched throat, Hermione found herself unable to stop, pushing her hips slowly forwards, Krum's hands reaching up to her thighs, trying to stop her from steadily advancing, but finding himself unable to halt her lusty plundering. Easing slowly forwards, she felt her cock get enveloped by his tight throat, her grip around his head forcing his lips down on her cock, until every inch was submerged deep inside his tight, clutching hole. With his lips pressed snugly against her crotch, his nose buried in her tuft of bushy hair, Hermione moaned, her balls gently and carelessly smacking against his chin as he dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto her swinging sack, the younger girl savouring her first taste of deep oral in months. Her mind was a haze of pleasure, her thoughts consumed by the want and desire to simply savour his tight, warm depths with very little thought spared for Krum's wellbeing.

Holding firmly onto his head, she began to thrust her hips back and forth, dragging his lips back along her cock only to thrust sharply forwards and lodge the entirety of her shaft back inside his throat, moaning audibly as her balls smacked against his chin. Krum had never taken a cock into his mouth, the notion always being a bit off In his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to reciprocate oral pleasure, but that he just didn't find it all too appealing. And the nature of his stardom usually meant that any girl who bedded him was lustily trying her best to please him and not herself, making for incredible experiences, but never ones that rendered him on the receiving end of a thick hard shaft. And definitely not as deep inside his throat as Hermione was currently plundering, her moans echoing through the forest as she began to roughly fuck his throat, groaning and moaning to herself as she threw her hair back and watched her cock slide in and out of his tight, palpitating throat.

Hammering her hips back and forth, she crashed her cock into his throat, her balls loudly slapping against his chin as she let her lust consume her. Saliva was coating her sloppy cock as Krum struggled to swallow it, his breaths raspy and shallow, mired with saliva as it poured down and along her cock, dribbling down onto his chest as he let her use his throat for her own pleasure, a strangely perverse drive forcing his hand to his cock, gently beginning to jerk himself off as his throat was used as Hermione's own personalised fuck toy, her cock gliding in and out with ease, her cock growing shinier and glossier with each deep, orgasmic thrust. A part of Hermione wanted to savour the sensation for the entire evening, but a louder part craved a tighter entrance, hungering for Krum's virgin arsehole, her cock twitching and spasming at the idea of being balls deep in a freshly unfucked arsehole. Unable to hold herself back, she drew her cock out of Krum's throat, playfully smacking his face with her shaft as he fell forwards onto all fours, giving Hermione to perfect position to fuck him in as she strutted around behind him.

"Hermy-own? I haven't had anything back there…" Krum began feeling the young girl pry his ass cheeks apart and eagerly slap her thick, saliva coated cock between his cheeks, gently sawing her hips back and forth, fucking his taut, well exercised bum. Ignoring his pleas, Hermione was consumed by lust and pleasure, the deliciousness of his tight throat harkening back to the pleasures of fucking Ron. Sliding her cock down to Krum's virgin arse, Hermione pressed the tip of her cock against his tight, constricted hole and began to ease forwards, ignoring Krum's vapid protests in search of her own pleasure, the eroticism of being naked in the open woods, spurring her on. Before Krum could move away, his ass gave away beneath her pressure, the tip of her fat, bulbous cock easing itself inside him, his untouched ring tightening around her shaft, bringing a grunt of pain to his lips and a moan of lusty pleasure to her lips as she savoured the tightness of an asshole once more.

Not stopping, Hermione wrapped her hands around Krum's waist, ignoring his grunts of pain as she slowly thrust forwards, her cock prying his untouched arse apart with relative ease. Her eyes rolled closed as she thrust forwards, his hole flexing and clutching at her cock as she forced herself inside, moaning audibly as each inch of her cock slipped inside. Finally, after a few minutes of long continuous thrusting, Hermione felt his toned arse cheeks press snugly against her crotch, her balls slapping against his, Krum's cock softening as he tried desperately to keep himself conscious as she ripped his hole in two, his pleas for her to stop silenced by her lusty moans of pleasure. Running her hands all across his cheeks, Hermione savoured the tight warmth, his arse tightening and flexing around her cock, dancing along her shaft and sending bursts of immense pleasure along her sensitive cock, her shaft teetering on the edge of orgasm already. Holding off as long as possible, she slowly started to fuck him, gently moving back and forth, but not roughly hammering his arse. There would be plenty time for that.

Softly fucking his hole, she gently eased a couple inches in and out, the young girl not wanting to move to quickly or remove too much of her cock from the tight vacuum that was his virgin arse. Not so virgin any longer as Hermione was relishing the sumptuous ravishing of his tight bum, every subtle movement bringing a gasping moan to her lips as she gently moved herself in and out, her balls silently pressing against his with each movement. Grunting, Krum buried his head in his arms, trying to focus on staying conscious as his arse was torn in two. There were flecks of pleasure lingering in his arse, his prostate being readily massaged by her cock as she gently humped his arse, her hands roaming and pulling at his flesh instinctively. However, any hint of pleasure was defused by Hermione's sudden and forceful entrance. There was no doubt in his mind that Krum may have been able to enjoy a good ass fucking, but as a first foray into such pleasures, this was hardly enjoyable.

Consumed by pleasure, she started to prolong her thrusts, drawing her hips back more and more, sliding more of her cock out of his arse before slowly easing it back in. Building a rhythm, Hermione slowly began to hammer herself back and forth, slamming her cock in and out, pulling Krum's arse roughly back onto her cock as pleasure guided her crude and rough thrusts. The sound of her balls slapping loudly, mixed with the sloppy sound of her saliva slick cock pounding in and out of his arse filled the forest, his grunts and her moans filling the void as the pair fucked in the open air, relishing the freedom of having their bodies exposed to the air, the elements biting at them as they roughly collided, Hermione's cock being plunged in and out of incredible pleasure with each hammering thrust, his taut arse cheeks gently jiggling with each powerful collision. Pleasure took over her body as her hand latched onto her breast, the cool air bringing a layer of goosebumps to the plump flesh making even the slightest graze an pleasurable haven of tingling sensations.

Her orgasm was building in her loins as her cock was massaged immensely by Krum's tight and clutching arse. Each thrust became like a jackhammer, pushing Krum forwards slightly as she forgot her surroundings letting her hunger for that sweet orgasm take over, her cock tingling wildly beneath her as she groaned loudly. Suddenly, she slammed in, burying herself up to the hilt as his arse danced delectably along her shaft, setting her orgasm in motion, her cock spurting copious amounts of cum deep into his virgin arse, the man grunting and groaning audibly as he was filled entirely with cum, his arse plumping slightly as cum dribbled out of Hermione's cock and pumped him full. Groaning, she suddenly felt her arms spasm out of her control, lifting themselves and sharply spanking his arse as her cock began to soften, his tight hole having milked her dry of all the cum she had been building up over the evening. Groaning pleasurably, Hermione pulled her cock out, flopping onto her back and reclining into the forest floor, ignoring the sharp twigs pushing painfully into her back as she began to recuperate.

"That was amazing, Krum," she moaned to herself, breathing heavily as she glanced to her side, expecting to see her beloved date reclining romantically beside her, only to find herself alone in the forest, entirely nude. Taking the moment to flee, Krum found himself out of his depth, uncomfortable with her commanding and strong approach. Surprised, Hermione glanced around, taken aback that she had been ditched. A part of her heart sank as she realised what had happened, her mind blaming herself for being too forward, too commanding, too rough. But even as she blamed herself for doing what she did, she couldn't help but smile as she realised. There as no way in hell she was nervous about sex anymore. Not after that…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wandering back to the Great Hall, Harry stayed long enough to hear Padma, Parvati and Ron start up again, deciding that Ron deserved the indulgence. A pang of guilt hit Harry as he stumbled back towards the actual Ball. Despite having seen her with Neville and all that, he still felt like he had let Ginny down. Not by shagging Parvati and not by being intimate with anyone else, but by not having the balls to face Ron. Perhaps he could make amends. Silently hoping that she had found a dress and returned to the Ball, Harry rounded the corner and saw the desolate remains of the party, music still ticking slowly onwards, a few couples slow dancing as Filch begrudgingly began to sweep away streamers and glitter, remnants of an evening well spent. At least for most people.

There was however, one sight that caught Harry's attention. A single person sat at one of the table, hunched over fiddling with her nails, a smirk on her face as Harry's eyes caught hers. Katie was sat there, a finely made dress clinging to her body, neatly pressed and elegantly worn. Gorgeous by any other standards, yet her she sat. Alone. Smirking, Harry wandered over, ignoring the grumpy glance from Filch as he passed.

"Didn't imagine that you would be alone?" Harry smiled, sliding down into the seat next to her, smiling softly as he took his jacket off and tossed it aside, leaning forwards as the pair shared a brief sigh. Katie shrugged her shoulders, glancing around to the few star-crossed lovers still dancing, missing out on the best part of the evening as they frolicked it away with helpless romanticism. Romanticism that would be dead by morning. Gone and washed away in one bright and sparkly evening.

"Well, me and Fred were never destined for greatness. Mostly just said yes to him so that I didn't have to go alone. Looks like fate had the last laugh," Katie chirped brightly, looking on the bright side. She was well aware where her date ended up, yet by what means she was unsure. One moment, she went to grab a drink, next she knew people were talking about the Twins being in the bathroom with Angelina. It was disappointing sure, but Katie most spent the evening enjoying the young awkwardness of different couples as they slow danced with straight arms of awkwardly jumped up and down during the Rock music.

"I'm not really sure how my date went, if I'm honest. Then again, I mostly just asked her, so I didn't have to go alone," Harry smirked, nudging her lightly. In all honesty, towards the end of his encounter with Parvati, she seemed more interesting in Ron and Padma than him. He found it difficult to call the night a success, but it wasn't an absolute travesty as Ron's was. Although, he reprimanded his mistake in the end and would continue doing so long into the night as he would regale Harry in the morning.

"From what I heard, you and Ron certainly got your money's worth," Katie laughed, having taken a glory lap of the school, relishing the fact that every other carriage outside was softly bouncing. The nearest classrooms to the Great Hall were all occupied. And almost every corner of the immediate vicinity had a couple hunched making out with each other. Katie was surprised at first, but then realised it was a high school dance.

"What? I wouldn't possibly know what you mean," Harry laughed, not even blushing or trying to argue his way out of it, openly accepting the fact. At the start of the year he would have helplessly blushed and stammered his way awkwardly when faced with an accusation like that. But now, it seemed normal, almost familiar.

"Hey, look. It's Loony Lovegood. What's she doing here? Don't think she had a date," Katie said, glancing over to the entrance of the Hall and seeing the blonde girl stride happily in, a smile on her face as her dress swung back and forwards, various baubles and bits hanging off it, all glossed over in a myriad of eclectic coloured glitter and sequins a bold and happy smile on her face.

"Don't call her Loony," Harry said, Katie bowing her head in an apology as Harry pushed himself out of the seat and wandered over to Luna, calling back to Katie as she herself got up and prepared to leave the Ball, seeing no more merit in watching Filch clean, "I'll see you later, Katie."

Crossing over to Luna, Harry smiled, confused as to why she was here, but was met with a dazed and soft smile as she lifted her hand and dreamily waved at him. She was beautiful, a fact that Harry rarely considered. But in here… bizarre dress and with her hair done nicely, she was incredibly pretty. Not that she wasn't always, it just seemed to bring out a new light in her.

"Hey? What you doing here? I thought anyone below fourth year had to be asked by someone older to come?" Harry smiled as they slowly walked into the Ball, Luna marvelling at the fantastic decorations and discarded drinks and sequins, before turning to face Harry.

"Oh, no one told me that. But It looks like I got the time wrong anyway, so it all works out," Luna chirped happily, the mistake almost making her strangely happier. Although Harry could easily chock that up to her demeanour. Glancing over at the slow dancing, she sighed somewhat disappointedly and added, "It's a shame. I was really looking forwards to a least one dance."

Sighing, Harry couldn't help but take pity on her. Despite his adamant stance on dancing, the whole entire evening, he turned to her with a smile and suggested, "Well, there's still some music?"

"Really?" Luna smiled, Harry nodding softly. At least it was a slow dance he thought, and he didn't have to worry about eccentric movements. Playing the role, he offered her his hand and stumbled slowly towards the dance floor, before placing his hands on her waist as she slid her hands around his neck, the two slowly moving back and forwards in time with the music, gently swaying. Luna looked up at him beaming, something about just how happy she was to have a dance, almost inspiring him. Smiling, she said, "I'm sorry about you and Ginny..."

"It's alright. I had a good night anyway," Harry sighed, Luna staring right through him and picking apart his thoughts without a second glance. Bowing his head, Harry felt her lift her hand to his cheek, gently lifting his chin and smiling softly. Harry breathed a sigh before adding, "I think she enjoyed herself at least… That's all that matters."

"You're a really good person Harry. Ginny knows that. You're also a really good friend. And dancer, but that's besides the points," Luna chuckled, leaning forwards and resting her head against his chest, Harry pulling her close, the pair almost hugging in the centre of the room, the remaining dancers having dissipated, leaving them alone. Even Filch had retreated somewhere, giving the pair the moment.

Pulling her head back, almost instinctively, the pair of them felt themselves swept away in the moment, staring at one another, the urge to break the silence dissipating, replaced with a different urge. Leaning forwards, guiding by something other than his thoughts, Harry planted his lips softly against Luna's, Luna reciprocating, chasing his lips as they passionately embraced, Luna's hand gliding through his hair as he brought her close, their bodies pressed firmly together as the deep and passionate kiss became longer and more thoughtful until finally they parted, neither one wanting to as their lips lurched gently forwards, chasing a second kiss.

"I've never been kissed like that Harry Potter…" Luna breathed, looking up and into Harry's eyes, a soft and delicate smile on her face as Harry, firmly and with passion took her hand, leading her towards the door, their gaze unfaltering as the rounded the corner, both of them breaking into a sprint, giggling as they ran through the corridors at a breakneck pace, neither one loosening their grip on the other's hand.

They arrived at the corridor, both of them knowing exactly where they were going. Stopping outside the corridor, not entering just yet. Harry pinned her against the wall, his lips forcing themselves passionately against hers as he hooked his hands around her waist, lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled, staring into his eyes as he carried her into the corridor, their mouths battling with one another as they found their usual room. Her hands began to slowly pick away his clothing, throwing aside his tie and tearing his jacket away from his body.

Setting her down on the ground, Harry unzipped her dress, the garment falling away easily, revealing her naked body, the girl not entirely fond of underwear. Pulling her close, her grabbed her pert bum, holding it and using it to pull her body closer to him, their crotches grinding against one another, their shafts hard as rock, Luna's cock leaking pre-cum across Harry's shirt. Pulling away, her fingers quickly worked their way along his shirt, undoing them, revealing his chest. Leaning forwards, she planted kisses along his chest, her hands still busily undoing the buttons before ripping the shirt away and throwing it aside.

They briefly parted, their pair clumsily leaning down to remove their shoes. Luna was first kicking her heels aside as Harry tore his socks off. Standing only in his trousers, he turned to look at her, the pair sharing a brief moment of silence before Luna leapt at him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist once more, his hands latching onto her bum as they kissed. Leaning downwards, he pressed his lips against her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth and gently coating them in saliva as he staggered towards the bed, soft moans dribbling from her lips as she threw her hair back. Undoing the hair band, she had in, she let her long silvery hair flow wildly, the mane of hair cascading down her back as Harry suddenly threw her backwards onto the bed, a lustful grin on his face.

"You are beautiful, Luna," Harry smiled, dropping his trousers and admiring the beautiful blonde girl laid naked before him. Reclining in the bed sheets, she giggled, biting her lip as his cock sprung free. Clambering onto the bed, Harry dispelled with the usual frivolities and went straight for what both of them wanted. They could spend a couple minutes sucking each other off, but both of them didn't care. The situation was far more than a lusty desire to cum. They wanted intimacy. The intimacy of being connected, their bodies as one. Leaning forwards, he kissed Luna, their tongues dancing against one another as their hands wrapped around one another.

Taking his cock in his hand, he dribbled a mouthful of saliva down along his shaft, his hand wrapping around the base of his shaft and eagerly jerking back and forth, lubing himself up to a glossy shimmer as Luna parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in close, his shaft sliding against hers, eliciting deep moans that were stifled by one another's lips. Sinking his hips, a little lower, Harry wrapped his hands around her thighs, pushing her legs backwards, spreading them wider as his cock dipped down towards her arsehole, his tip grazing her tight little hole. Dropping his hand towards his cock, he nestled the tip snugly against her bum, giving Luna a quick look to make sure she was alright before slowly starting to ease forwards, her asshole giving away easily to his thick, throbbing cock, moans dribbling from each other's lips as he slowly slipped inside. Holding himself in place, Harry made sure his cock would fall away before returning his hands to her body, grasping her breasts and using his thumb to softly smear the saliva he left on the small nubs across her breasts, gently sinking his hips lowering and lower, submerging his cock slowly inside her bum, the pair grunting pleasurably.

It took a few moments, but Harry slowly eased his cock inside her arse, burying himself up to the hilt, his shaven crotch pressing against her pert bum cheeks, moans coming to both their lips as Harry's shaft was sandwiched by a tight, flexing arsehole and Luna's prostate was pressed firmly against by his thick, throbbing cock. Savouring the simply pleasure, the pair of them gently ground themselves against the other, Luna gently gyrating her arse against his crotch, the pair of them moaning constantly as they relished the simplicity of a traditional fuck, a rare switch up for both of them considering they were so used to kinky threesome and hardcore fuck sessions. Reeling it all back and simply indulging in a soft, passionate fuck was arguably more pleasurable, enjoyable and simply fun for the pair of them. Stealing another kiss, Harry bit his lip and rested his forehead against hers, the pair sinking into each other's eyes lustfully as Harry slowly began to draw his hips back, slowly revelling in the way her arse clung to his cock, clutching and pulling him, trying desperately to wrench him back inside herself.

Drawing his hips back until only the tip remained, Harry paused for a moment, before sliding back inside all with one, long continuous thrust, his balls smacking gently against her bum, the pair groaning in unison as Harry developed a soft, driving rhythm, his thrusts causing Luna's cock, breasts and balls to shake, bouncing back and forth as he built a slow, deep and steady pace, making sure they both felt pleasure with every inch of his shifting cock. Slowly fucking her ass, Harry moaned softly, Luna's head flung backwards as she grunted pleasurably. Each deep thrust pounded against her prostate, making her moan loudly as her body as consumed by pleasure. Speeding up, Harry didn't start to hammer his cock in and out of her, keeping his thrusts, deep, sumptuous and passionate, but making them swifter, sliding her cock back and forth quicker and quicker, the pair of them developing a thin layer of sweat as their bodies began to glisten, grinding and gyrating against one another, craving each morsel of delicious, writhing, cascading pleasure.

Leaning upwards, Luna wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, and flipped him onto his back, the pair giggling as the tumbled into a new position, a groan consuming their laughter as Harry's cock sank deep inside her again. Savouring the new position for a moment, Luna shifted herself upwards, feeling her hole part to allow his cock to slide steadily out of her arse, spreading her wider and wider. Bouncing softly up and down, Luna let her eyes roll closed, her hands finding Harry's, intertwining their fingers as she used them for supported, sliding herself up and down, making sure to impale her delectable arse on every single inch of Harry's cock, enjoying every moment that she was full of his delicious length. Harry was enraptured by Luna, her lithe frame and delicate, pert breasts simply stunning him as she writhed and gyrated above him, her lips parted in a permanent moan, her hair flung back gorgeously. He forgot just how gorgeous the young blonde was and simply was taken aback by her appearance as she fucked herself on his cock, their bodies grinding passionately against one another.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry pulled her down and forwards, pressing their bodies together once more and holding her arse In place, allowing him to thrust upwards humping her arse a little quicker than before as their bodies barrelled towards their orgasm, intertwined and writhing against one another. With her breasts pressed firmly against his chest and her cock sandwiched between their bellies, Luna was in a miasma of pleasure, her moans constant and tinged with pleasure. The room filled with the swift and audible smacks of Harry's balls against her arse, his fervent thrusts making them both teeter on the edge of orgasm, their cocks spasming and twitching as the simplistic nature of the intimate fucking brought them to the verge of exploding. Their eyes found each-others one last time as they leaned together and kissed, Harry's hips sliding upwards and hitting that sweet spot inside Luna perfectly, their bodies convulsing as they orgasmed rapidly.

Harry's cock shot several long strands of cum deep into Luna's bum, filling her to the brim with a fresh load. Parvati did a wonderful job of draining him dry, but he had quickly built his reserves back up as he and Luna danced, his cock begging for another release. A release that was currently filling her to the brim with sweet cum. That orgasm was enough to push her over the edge, the sensation of having her insides coated in cum causing her own cock to spasm and twitch, unloading across Harry and her stomachs, coating them in a thin layer of cum as she twitched and milked herself dry. Moaning softly, she rode down her orgasm, the pair of them savouring every moment until Luna rolled away to one side, flopping back against the bed next to Harry, the girl taking one last kiss as she snuggled up next to him, her arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter…" Luna smiled, as he laid down beside her, the blonde girl nuzzling her head into the crook of Harry's shoulder, cuddling up to him as he pulled the covers of the bed up over them. A part of her wanted to breathe something else entirely, but found the words stuck in her throat. A rare occurrence for her. She often spoke whatever came to mind, but now she found herself unable. The words impossible to croak out, rendered simply as thoughts in her head, silent words that she and she alone would know. For the time being. _I love you, Harry Potter._

 **Author's Note: Well… That was… 30,000 words… I originally planned it to be about 9,000 words… Funny how things can get carried away. You start writing a chapter and next thing you know you've written a series of fourteen novels. Ah well. Some may call it excessive, I call it CHRISTMAS! (Or whatever holiday you celebrate). Believe it or not I had to stop myself from writing more. I planned two more 3,000 word sequences, but cut them because it was getting fucking ludicrously long! (Don't worry I'll be writing chapters based on the cut ideas. Skinny-dipping anyone? :) )**

 **I know I ask for reviews a lot, but most of the time I don't think I deserve them. But after writing 30,000 words for one fucking chapter, I think I deserve a couple words of appreciation from you guys. This has probably been one of the most fun chapters to write, if one of the most time consuming and I think that you guys could take a few minutes to show some love for something that probably took at least 24 hours to write. It might make it seem worth it considering I could have used that time to make some money… But idk SMUT 4 LYFE**

 **Also, let me know what part was your favourite in the reviews. I have a soft spot for the Patil foursome, but Fleur always seems to make me smile. Especially giving Roger some comeuppance for not paying attention to her. Although, I think we'd all struggle in his position!**

 **Have a very happy holidays, have a fantastic fap (or finger) and hopefully spending time with family doesn't detract from reading my stories!**

 **P.S. I'll be taking a couple weeks off for a break, but I'll be back in the new year to write more. Also, the Tonks oneshot is up, so go read that! Till next time!**


	26. Chapter 23: Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Brand new year, brand new ideas! It's going to be one hell of a year! And we are starting it off right. With a pairing that we've only seen smatterings off, but they have never actually gotten down and dirty together. Properly at least. It's a core pairing and a very popular one. (Almost too popular.) So, I hope I do it justice and it's a little different from the usual!**

 **Just wanted to say, thanks for the overwhelming support and feedback that came about from the Yule Ball and Tonks One shots. After putting in a lot of work (I mean it's almost long enough to classify as a novel in its own standing) on the Yule Ball, it's great to hear from you guys about it. I'm debating with the idea of splitting it up into smaller chapters, just to make the reading a little easier, but let me know what you guys think about that. I would have to rework it a bit, but would love your guys thoughts.**

 **Stick around till the end, where I will explain my upload plans, not only for this story, but my other ones. Long story short, this story will remain weekly, just like it was last year, and the other stories will be a little laxer. But enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Friends

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now," Hermione berated, as the pair gaze out over the bridge, both of them huddled together, wrapped in thick layers, shivers still claiming them. In all honesty, Harry simply said that to curb her constant and unending questioning. Every morning at breakfast she would ask and every evening in the common room, she'd do the same. Their conversations rarely stretched beyond that, the pair sitting in silence as Harry tried his best to defuse the tension between her and Ron. Most of the time, Ron and Hermione didn't even sit next to each other, but Harry still had to mitigate the silent disdain between the two of them, despite wanting to reunite deep down.

"Really? I had no idea," Harry said a little bitterly. His emotions were running high and he had no idea what he was going to do. Not only was he due to face a task in two days-time (a task he had no idea as to the nature off), but he felt the pang of guilt regarding his supposed girlfriend. Having had a rather intimate encounter with Luna, that went beyond a simple shag and bag, he felt like he had cheated. At least emotionally. Yet he didn't have the balls to actually talk to her about it. A flaw that emboldened a lot of the relationships at Hogwarts. An inability to be open and actually talk. An all too familiar occurrence, "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out?"

"I wouldn't know. We don't really talk about the tournament. We don't really talk at all. Frankly, I think he'd avoiding me. Ever since the Yule Ball…" Hermione began, wincing as she recounted her rather abrasive treatment of Krum in the forest. It was safe to say, he was hardly appreciative of the treatment she gave him, and he had endeavoured beyond a shadow of a doubt, to avoid her at every port and call, "But… you don't need to hear about that. How was your Yule Ball?"

"Really? What happened? I find it hard imagine something that would turn him off you," Harry chuckled, Hermione nudging him slightly in response, giggling softly to herself as Harry let a massive smirk stretch across his face, a thin blush coming to Hermione's face. A blush that wasn't entirely born of nerves, but simple embarrassment of what had happened. She felt nothing stopping her talking about it with Harry, but felt immensely embarrassed about actually having let it happen. Regret found a place amongst her thoughts, far more than reluctance.

"Well… You know how it is. Emotions were running high. I might have… read some signals the wrong way and…" Hermione smiled, dancing around the subject entirely, doing her best to not definitively answer the question. However, Harry short her a stern, but bemused smile that caused her to break down and admit her fault in an overtly pure and unadulterated way, "I fucked him in the ass. I mean…"

"Blimey…" Harry scoffed, taken aback by her forwardness. He and Hermione were always close and in a strangely perverse way, their encounter in the school gloryhole brought them even closer. Yet a part of him was still surprised by the bookish, nerdly girl openly admitting to such a lewd and proudly naughty thing. She shot him a look and Harry immediately clarified, "No. You're free to do that with anyone. I'm just surprised you would… You know… Just admit it like that."  
"True. I dunno. I just feel like I've been missing out on something. Like, everyone else has been doing this stuff for years and I'm just catching on now. I dunno, maybe I'm overcompensating…" Hermione said openly, the two turning and starting to slowly walk back along the bridge, making their way towards the castle. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione cut him off, her cheeks deepening in colour as she bowed her head, "That's not the reason I thought we should talk… We're friends right, and we'll always be friends. Which is why I have no shame… or rather think, I should have no shame in asking a favour?"

"Okay…" Harry said, screwing his face up slightly as Hermione pulled him to one side as a bunch of second years walked by, their voices becoming hushed as she tried to convey her point.

"Well… since things have fallen through with Krum… and there is no way that I can ask Ron... and the Gloryhole is a little, impersonal… Could we?" Hermione asked, speeding through her words swiftly and with out a single break. Taken aback by it all, Harry stared at her dumbly until she finally spat a few words, "Common room. Tonight. After everyone is asleep."

And with that, she turned and walked briskly away, the shame of having to ask a friend to help her with her problem building within her, though unbeknownst to her, Harry hadn't quite caught on to exactly what she was insinuating. Taken aback by what she was talking about, Harry watched her walk away until, his gaze was broken by a familiar face. Cedric darted in front of him, a smile on his face as he painfully worked his way through a conversation. However, even as Cedric heavily hinted at the solution to the egg, Harry found himself thinking more and more about Hermione and just what she was talking about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Night came quickly for Harry as he sat pondering a great deal many things. Sat on his bed, he held the golden egg in his hands, passing it back and forth as he debated following Cedric's advice. At this point there wasn't really much else he could do. Not only that, but as he sat, time ticked by, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all wound down and went to bed, the common room down below filling with silence and Harry's mysterious encounter with Hermione loomed ever closer. Yet, he was entirely certain as to what she intended. Grabbing his cloak and the egg, he headed down to the balcony overlooking the common room and saw Hermione, reclined on the sofa, pouring through a book. Completely and utterly naked.

"You know? You could have just asked?" Harry called playfully down as he made his way down the stairs, Hermione instinctively lifting the book she was reading to her chest, hiding her breasts, before relaxing, comforted by the knowledge that it was Harry. He walked across the room and slid down into one of the arm chairs, his eyes running up and down her body, admiring the assets that she so flagrantly tried to hide from him the last time they were together like this.

"I did ask," Hermione said, closing the book and setting it aside, her cock throbbing between her legs, aching for attention. Ever since the Yule Ball, she had been unpleasured and unstimulated. Her visits to the gloryhole were fruitless as everyone seemed to have acquired a real partner in the wake of the Yule Ball, turning the gloryhole into something that was near obsolete.

"In the most backwards and baffling way? You should have just said on the bridge and we could have gone and done something about it then and there," Harry smiled, his eyes drawn to the curve of her hips, craving a look at her bum. Even before their time in the Gloryhole, Harry had fantasised about his friend's arse. Framed in those tight jeans she always wore; her bum was a delicious thing indeed, "You've overcome your nerves I see?"

"Huh… It's strange. This doesn't feel weird. Like… You're looking at me and that's fine. I don't feel… exposed. It's quite… Freeing, isn't it?" Hermione smiled, sliding to one half of the sofa and sitting curled up, her breasts still proudly on display, her cock dipping between her legs and the sumptuous expanse of one of her arse cheeks being put proudly on display, "Don't suppose you'll? You know? Get naked?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course…" Harry stammered, a little taken aback by Hermione's sudden request. He couldn't help, but smirk at what she was saying. It felt great to have someone like that. A friend. Harry had that with Ginny, but there was always that romantic undertone, that intimacy that bound them together. But with Hermione, it was like having a friend, you were comfortable enough being naked around, shagging and not worrying about the pitfalls of falling in love. It reminded him of his relationship with Katie. He could wager they could spend hours talking in the buff without the notion of love even coming into play.

Pulling his hoodie off, Harry made short work of his clothes, unawares that Hermione's eyes were keenly watching him, her gaze darting back and forth across his tone chest and abs. As he unbuttoned his trousers, Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip, eager to have his cock revealed to her. A carnal lust inside her wanted a cock. Maybe it was days of having no relief, or maybe it was Hermione finally coming to terms with herself. Dropping his jeans, he tore his boxers off and tossed them to one side, before sliding down onto the empty seat of the sofa, reclining into the cushions and relaxing a little, the freedom of being naked in such a public place making him smirk.

"It's still mad mind you," Hermione said, her eyes running up and down Harry's thick length, remembering just how enjoyable it was to have It in her hand, throbbing and pulsating. Her memory of their encounter was vivid. From each of the cocks that came through the wall, to the pair reclining and stroking each other off, "I mean, half a year ago, I would have been terrified of even changing in my dorm."

"I know the feeling. I couldn't imagine having sex with anyone, let alone discovering that all the girls at school had cocks. And then managing to have sex with a bunch of them," Harry chuckled, remembering the nights at the Dursleys, fantasising about people from school and all the things he wanted to do. Not one of those fantasises was close to the reality he was a part of.

"A bunch?" Hermione smiled promiscuously, unfolding her legs, her hand unwittingly dropping to her cock and gently starting to stroke herself off, Harry prompted to do the same as his own cock craved some attention. Lowering his hand to his shaft, Harry lazily began to jerk himself off, moaning softly as he relieved some much-needed tension, his eyes gorging themselves on Hermione's body, simply adding to the pleasure. His focus was quickly shattered as Hermione purred, "Sounds like there is a story or two I don't know. Care to share?"

"Share? Only if you are willing to as well?" Harry smirked, his hand speeding steadily along his shaft as Hermione reclined, her hand jerking faster and faster, her breath growing slightly ragged, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she nodded, biting her lip. Chuckling, Harry tried to decide where to begin, only to realise just how many people he had had sex with. The list wasn't massive, but it was enough to cause him to take a step back and smirk, "I suppose, the beginning would be the best place to start. With Ginny. At the World Cup…"

"Oh, I remember that intimately…" Hermione moaned, remembering just how she walked in on the two of them, butt naked. Despite her fervour and clamour to hide them away, the undeniable twinge of pleasure surged through her cock. She would be hard pressed to denounce the fact that her cock hardened instantly upon seeing the two of them pressed intimately together, gently rutting against one another. That quiet voice inside her that remained repressed at the time told he she should join in. Had the Hermione that now existed been in control back then, there would have been a real chance for a perverse and naughty situation.

"If I remember correctly, you were close to feinting at the sight of us," Harry chuckled adjusting his position on the sofa slightly, Hermione shuffling towards him slightly, until their shoulders touched against one another, the pair of them focussed singularly on their own cocks, their hands jerking and gliding up and down in unison, the soft fapping sounds of their masturbation filling the common room.

"How wrong I was. Tell me about it. Your first time with Ginny… What was it like?" Hermione asked, the question being surprisingly intimate. Consumed by the lust of the situation, she allowed herself to be a little improper. At least a little more improper than they already were.

"Oh, it was amazing. Even though we weren't like a thing, it was nice," Harry recounted, Hermione's moans growing louder and louder as he recalled the details. The way their bodies clashed together, hammering back and forth, with Ginny's arse massaging his cock whilst her cheeks bounced and jiggled, "And she was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Her bum, her breasts… Oh and she was tight…"

"Tight… Mmm… Ron was tight. That first time. In the bathroom. You probably didn't even notice…" Hermione smiled, recalling the moment she was introduced to the delicious avenue of life that was sex. Fucking Ron in that bathroom was easily the highlight of her year. Sinking herself deep into his virgin arse as they moaned in unison was unbelievable. Normally, Harry would have recoiled at the notion of imagining his best friend bent over getting a cock shoved up his arse, but having not only seen it, but been strangely intrigued by it at the Yule Ball, the thought simply made his hand move faster. Not out of lust for the act, but simply the passion Hermione put into her words, describing her first encounter, despite Harry knowing full well that he not only knew about it, but he had walked in on them, "Who was your next conquest then, Harry?"

"Conquest…" Harry chuckled deciding to take it up a notch. Letting his cock fall back into place, Harry slid her hand over to Hermione, taking the initiative and brushing Hermione's hand away from her cock. Instead of recoiling, startled, she smiled eagerly and returned the favour, her hand sliding down to his cock, wrapping tightly around his shaft and gently starting to move back and forth, their bodies sliding closer and closer. Harry started to move his hand across her cock, thrilled to have his best friend's throbbing shaft back in his hands. Savouring the pleasure, he remembered back to his next encounter, fondly smiling as he remembered the moment on the train, "Oh, it was Luna. She was naughty. And her tongue. Her tongue could work wonders."  
"I know. Luna was really kinky. Took my entire length into her mouth without even blinking," Hermione interrupted, Harry's eyes opening and turning towards Hermione, startled and thrilled that Hermione and Luna had fucked. It was like a fantasy of his came bursting into life. Two of his hottest and best friends fucking.

"You and Luna? What happened there?" Harry said eagerly, wanting to know more, smiling as he revelled in the moment. Two friends sharing their encounters whilst jerking each other off. There was something so… fulfilling about it. Like they were catching up on entirely different level.

"You won't believe me if I told you," Hermione smiled salaciously. Her mind turning back to her first true and proper threesome. Every hole was used, theirs tongues went everywhere. It was night of pure and utter bliss, mired amongst orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. She couldn't walk straight, and the shower barely cleaned of that musky aroma. She fantasised night after night, following that evening and whilst her cock was sufficiently drained, her body lusted for more. To have her shaft sunk once more in Ginny or to have lips around Luna or to have them tending to her, their tongues dancing across her body, "It wasn't just me and Luna… Ginny was there too… What do you think of that? Us three fucking each other?"

"Oh… my… You're kidding me?" Harry breathed, his hand slowing down on Hermione's cock, as she grinned, knowing she had captured him in a lustful haze. She smiled at the idea of having Harry wrapped around her finger, ready to do anything she desired. Turning herself, she lowered her lips to his chest, pressing them against his nipple, gently biting his nipple as he reclined, his hand sliding out of the way and giving Hermione full access. As her tongue danced across his nipple, her eyes were gazing lustfully downwards towards his cock. Planting soft kisses down along his stomach, she came face to face with his shaft, biting her lip as she jerked him steadily back and forth, her arse pushed up in the air, presenting itself towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Not in the slightest. Your girlfriend was really tight… And her cock… Oh, the things I wanted to do with that cock. I could have played with it for days," Hermione moaned, not quite believing the words she was coming out with. Had Harry not have been in a state of pleasure ridden thought, he would have called attention to her rather uncharacteristic words, but his cock was in heaven, massaged by Hermione's dainty and nimble fingers, gliding softly along his shaft, her hot breath lingering nearer and nearer as Hermione was pushed closer and closer to taking the next step in their friendship and lavishing his cock with her mouth, "I wish you could have been there. It would have been so hot. But I'll make up for It now…"

Before Harry could realise her intention, her lips had parted and enveloped the tip of his cock, her tongue running circles around the bulbous tip of his cock, lapping at the delicious beads of pre-cum that were rolling across his velvety purplish head. Moaning as his best friend's mouth wrapped around his cock, Harry stared downwards in disbelief for a moment, his mind reeling. Not only from the sudden revelation that during their minor relationship hiccup, Ginny had partaken in a threesome with two of the hottest girls he knew, but he was reeling from the fact that his best friend and long time secret sex fantasy now had his cock inside her mouth, her tongue dancing eagerly across his tip. He could recount a multitude of amazing sexual experiences from the year, but somehow, none were as satisfying as this. Not in a romantic way, but in a pure carnal lust. Like their friendship had been building to this quiet understanding in which they were comfortable to be this intimate without fear of any romantic developments. That and his bushy-haired best friend was sucking his cock.

Harry always had a soft spot for blowjobs. So warm and tight. Sumptuous and silky. They could be slow, deep and methodical or hard, rough and sloppy. And he was eager to see Hermione's take on the all time classic. Her hand continued to jerk back and forth, milking a couple more drops of salty pre-cum onto her tongue before she positioned her head above his cock and slowly began to push downwards. Letting her lips inch down his shaft, Hermione moaned, the feeling of having his shaft slide inside her mouth making her cock twitch and throb, her shaft begging for attention. Attention she wished she could provide, but she instead delivered to Harry. As she pushed downwards, she felt his tip prod against the back of her throat. Considering how the first and only time she had managed to deepthroat somewhat successfully was with Krum on the night of the Yule Ball, she was hesitant to take Harry's cock into her throat, but decided that it was a special enough occasion for her to choke and gag on his shaft. It was a particularly delicious shaft, so she was somewhat excited to do so

"Just because I'm busy down here, doesn't mean you have to stop telling me about your… endeavours," Hermione smirked, plucking her lips from his shaft just long enough to murmur those words, before she plunged her mouth back down on his cock, pressing the tip of his cock against the back of her throat and slowly starting to swallow, the head of his shaft dipping deeper into her flexing throat. As she swallowed, she was surprised that her throat didn't clamp down and begin to spasm immediately. In fact, it was relatively comfortable, which is to say slightly uncomfortable. The discomfort was mitigated by the pure erotic arousal of having a cock probing the depths of her mouth, sliding deeper and deeper. A couple inches slipped inside before she started to choke slightly, her throat tightening and clenching around his shaft as she spewed a mouthful of saliva down and along his cock, her hand steadily jerking back and forth, smearing it across his shaft.

"Erm… Oh, fuck… Well, didn't really want to tell anyone about this. But the interview with, with Rita was a little more intimate than I had wanted. She had surprisingly nice body. Nice tits. Oh!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione began to moan, savouring the lustful tale he was telling her. Everyone had assumed Rita had at least attempted to woo the Champions due to Krum's outburst becoming gossip around the school. But no one knew exactly how else the other Champions had reacted to her advances. But now, Hermione knew that Harry was dutiful in his desires. Spurred on by the image of Harry and Rita, the older woman pounding into Harry, Hermione forced her lips down around the rest of Harry's cock, swallowing his entirely length and steadily breathing through her nose until she calmed down, her throat growing accustomed to the thick length. She wasn't sure why she pictured Harry being the bottom to Rita, but she had found her late night fantasies being more orientated to men being bent over rather than herself. A confidence given to her by her incredibly pleasurable, if drastic encounter with Krum, "And then there was Katie…"  
Before Harry could utter a word about Katie, Hermione began to pull her lips back along his cock, quickly withdrawing a couple inches before easing her throat back down. The first few strokes, were clumsy and had her throat spasming and flexing around his cock, but as she worked up a pace and a stride, she managed to throat his cock with little to no fault. Spluttering once or twice, Hermione quickly developed her rhythm, bobbing her head up and down, her hands steadying herself, planted firmly on his thighs. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she dropped one hand down to his balls, gently massaging them and using the saliva that occasionally dribbled out of her mouth. The room quickly filled with the sound of a deep, sloppy blowjob, Hermione's short concise movements, filling the room with slurping slaps, her lips colliding softly with Harry's crotch, thin patches of hair re-growing eventually after Katie's tender man-scaping.

With his breath taken away by Hermione's adept throat, Harry found himself not wanting to simply lay there and do nothing. Gently, he rested his hand on her back, a little unsure if he was allowed to. Even after jerking each other off and her deepthroating him, he didn't share Hermione's empty confidence. Sliding his hand down along the small of her back, he planted a hand firmly on Hermione's shapely bum, the heart shaped derriere making his breathing a shallow as he finally laid a hand on it. It was surprisingly taut, yet equally soft. There perfect amount to grip and pull without being saggy. Fleur's arse was perfectly shaped, but Hermione's had a brilliant shape and the perfect fullness behind them, making them a joy to squeeze and pull, with all the added attention forcing delicious moans from her lips, the vibrations dancing up and along his cock as she bobbed up and down. In time, she was able to pull more of his cock out of her throat before sliding down, her blowjob developing and becoming more refined, much to Harry's pleasure and astonishment.

"What was Katie into? What naughty stuff did you get up to with her?" Hermione moaned, as she pulled her lips off and smiled at her, relishing the gentle fondling. Returning her mouth to his cock, Hermione plunged it back into place, giving Harry an idea. As much as he wanted to savour his best friend's oral skills, he was presented with the perfect way to get a one up on her. They were friends after all and this was hardly meant to be an intimate engagement. And he definitely didn't want to pass up the opportunity of putting her arse cheeks through their paces.

Sliding his hands down to Hermione's waist, Harry swiftly lifted her up and pulled her across his lap, his cock sliding out of her mouth smacking her chin. Sliding down between her breasts, his cock grinded against her stomach as he planted her arse firmly on his lap, Hermione taken aback by the sudden shift in position. Before she could realise his intentions, his intentions hit her. Firmly and sharply upon the rear of her arse, her cheeks jiggling as he spanked her sharply. For a brief moment, Hermione yelped, a tiny moan building in her mouth as she sat there and took it, a perverse part of her wanting to see what it was like. However, he struck her other cheek and she yelped painfully, any promise of pleasure failing her as she squirmed to free herself of his grip. Harry managed to land one last slap, clipping her bum as she wriggled free and scrambled across the floor, playfully kicking him as he erupted laughing. It took Hermione a moment, but soon enough she joined him gently, giggling as she looked up at him, her cheeks burning a little against the rough carpet, "I didn't need a demonstration! Although, I must say I'm surprised? Katie Bell? I always thought she was a little bit… reserved. Almost a prude?"

"Coming from you? I'm pretty sure you scolded me and Ginny at the beginning of the year for being so undignified as to have sex," Harry reprimanded, Hermione blushing slightly as she rose to her feet, her cock dribbling pre-cum, ready to explode as she slid back into her place on the sofa, jerking herself off once again, Harry doing the same, his hand moving swifter with the additional lubrication.

"Well, I'm a changed woman. But really? Katie is kinky?" Hermione asked. Katie had always been quiet. Sure, she was in the year above and Hermione never really knew her well, but she often kept to herself and didn't make herself out to be that kind of girl. Then again, Hermione was in herself a revolution against the norm.

"She was kinky. Actually, more rough than kinky. It was whips and chains, just a little harder than most people," Harry explained, remembering the time in the shower with Katie fondly. It was strange. It seemed like an age ago, but was only a month or two. Hermione winced slightly as she wriggled into the sofa, her cheeks stinging, drawing Harry's attention, "Sorry about that… Allow me to make amends."

"What?" Hermione stammered as Harry slid down onto his knees between her legs, a smile coming to her lips as she realised what was coming. Sliding her hand down to the base of her cock, she angled her shaft towards him, helping him out slightly. A wry smirk came to his lips as he wrapped his hands around her ankles, sliding his hands slowly up and along his legs, sliding them underneath her thighs. Gripping her soft legs, Harry gave her a cheeky wink, the girl catching onto to the notion that blowjob wasn't his intention. Before she could realise what, he meant, she felt her body get pulled forwards and pushed up. Laying on her back, her ass hung off the sofa, with Harry's hands pushing against her legs, pushing them up and backwards, her cock smacking her stomach as the object of Harry's attention came into his view. Her tight, puckered arsehole. Grinning to herself, Hermione reclined backwards, waiting for it, savouring the anticipation of his skilled tongue getting into her most pleasurable crevice.

"So, what about you? Anyone else beyond Krum, Ron, Luna and Ginny?" Harry asked, before lowering his head downwards and pressing his tongue against her hole. Hermione had forgot just how much pleasure could be attainted from a simply lick to her back entrance. Sure, sliding a thick, meaty cock inside there was nice enough, but the slick, wriggling precision of a tongue, especially one that knew what it was doing, was simply divine. She and Krum rarely indulged in such pleasures, her night with Ginny and Luna marking the last time she felt someone's mouth at work between her cheeks. And she was pleased to learn that Ginny had imparted some tutelage upon Harry, even though his skills were born of extensive pointers and tips from Katie as she pushed her arse into his face. Even the first lick was enough to make her moan. And there was plenty more to come from there.

"You won't believe it… But I had got a blowjob from Fleur Delacour and her little sister. In the forest. Merlin's beard… the French know what they are doing," Hermione moaned, remembering the sumptuous pleasure of the two girl's mouths in the woods and how foolish her emotion driven decision to leave midway through was. She could savoured their mouths for weeks. Even the small time she had with Fleur before the First Task paled in comparison to the duo doing their thing. Harry had started to trace her hole, running quick circles around her bum, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth, grazing the most sensitive parts of her puckered posterior. Gently prodding her entrance, he threatened to push inside, the thin tip of his tongue inching slowly forwards, taunting and teasing Hermione with the sumptuous pleasure of a proper Rimjob. However, as soon as she said she had gotten a double blowjob from two French bombshells, Harry had to pull away.

"Really? Both of them?" Harry asked, the giddy and eager young boy erupting from inside of him. Even he couldn't denounce the allure of the French sisters. Even though they were nowhere around, the mere thought of them was enough to set Harry on fire. Disappointed with Harry's retreat from her bum, Hermione slid a hand down to his messy black hair and guided him back into place, coaxing his lips to her arse and waiting until his tongue slid back into place, pushing slowly into her rear entrance. Pushing her thighs back further and further, Harry spread her arse wider, his tongue sliding easily inside, wriggling deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed snugly around her ring. Dancing back and forth inside her arse, Harry made sure his tongue swept every inch, probing deeper and deeper, trying desperately to graze that sensitive sweet spot that was deep inside her ass.

"Oh… yeah… The younger one, Gabrielle. She can really use her mouth. And a couple weeks later, just before the First Task. In the Champions tent, I got to fuck Fleur. Fleur Delacour! Me? Oh, it was incredible. And tight," Hermione recounted, Harry's eyes widened realising that he had been fucking Ginny at the same time his best friend was getting balls deep in Fleur Delacour. He tried to pull his lips away to say something, but Hermione's hand firmly reminded him that he was tending to her, his tongue erratically moving back and forth inside her hole, the tip managing to gently graze her prostate, Hermione breathing rapidly as she arched back, the pleasure of having even the slightest portion of her sweet spot massaged by a tongue causing her to spasm, "Then again. I think I met Gabrielle one night. In the Gloryhole. She wasn't nearly as tight as her sister."

"You're kidding?" Harry managed to stammer, pulling his lips briefly away from her ass, only to have his head pushed back into place by Hermione, growing slightly impatient with his lack of focus. Brushing his hands away from her thighs, Hermione draped her legs over his shoulder, curling one around his neck to lock him in place, his tongue plunged deep inside her arse. Harry relished the effect his tongue had on her. It was never about enjoying sliding his tongue inside someone's ass, because frankly it was a rather monotonous endeavour and bore him little pleasure. It was about how the writhed and spasmed as his tongue moved inside them. There was something about having something small and quick that made being rimmed feel oh so incredible. And watching Hermione's face go through pleasurable rush after pleasurable rush made his cock twitch in that sumptuous, pleasurable way.

Using her leg, Hermione managed to pull Harry deeper, his tongue sinking a tiny little bit deeper. It was never about depth as the tiniest movement deeper with a tongue was like an entire inch of cock. At least when someone talented was lodged deep inside. And Harry was quite talented. The leg around his neck, lifted her arse a little so that Harry wasn't probing upwards into her, but down, the angle affording for even more pleasure. Hermione's hand abandoned his head, trusting her leg to keep him in place. She wanted to touch her cock, but knew the simplest strokes would cause her to erupt. Leaving her shaft to spew pre-cum down onto her stomach, she instead took her breasts in each hand, gently squeezing them and toying with her nipples. The small pain of twisting her nipple was enough to mitigate the onslaught on pleasure flooding from her arse. But it wasn't enough and eventually she dropped her legs, pulling her bum away from Harry's lips and breathing erratically, trying to stave off an orgasm that was moments away from bursting across Harry's face.

"Merlin's beard Harry… Ginny's a lucky girl," Hermione breathed, stopping Harry from lunging back in, lowering her legs and catching her breath. Smirking, Harry slid backwards, sitting on the floor and propping himself up against the coffee table in front of the sofa. As she steadied herself, she said, "I do hope you and Ginny work things out. Ron's not as… unstable as you think. At least I think so. He might be pissed at first, but he'll come around. It's not worth it to throw something like that away."

"I do miss her. Talking. We'd talk about stuff like this. We were a bit more open than traditional couples, I reckon. We'd talk about who we fucked and laugh. Joke about organising a threesome. Most of the time, I hoped it would be a joke!" Harry smirked, reminiscing about the times they spent together. Sure, the sex was great. Wild even. He was sure if they hadn't had their hiccup, they'd be doing some really crazy stuff. But it was the intimacy that he missed. Her cuddling up to him at night, "I suppose. All the sex is great, but without someone to talk to it about. It becomes a quick blow and go."

"I guess you're right. Me and Ron were never really that open about it all. He didn't really seem all to thrilled about the idea of me having sex with other people. Don't know if he'd be particularly thrilled about me listing it all off," Hermione smiled. It was true. One of the most enjoyable parts that she didn't expect from this evening was simply talking about who they fucked. As friends. She could only imagine what it would be like with someone she was romantically engaged with.

"Well… maybe avoid the Bulgarian sport, sex symbols and focus on the stunning French blondes. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to imagine you two together," Harry smirked. Him and Ginny's relationship wouldn't work for everyone, but Hermione and Ron were good together. They kept each other in check. At least when they weren't lying to each other and keeping quiet.

"True. Did you know Krum was a virgin? At least in receiving. I deflowered a Bulgarian sex symbol's arse," Hermione smirked, as Harry pushed himself up onto his feet and sat down on the sofa beside her, pulling her in for a friendly hug, the pair of them thinking about Ginny and Ron.

"Shall we wrap this up? Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I have to go try and figure out the second task and I'm running desperately out of time. Like… really desperately," Harry chuckled, pulling away from her and reclining expectantly.

"Right? So? What position?" Hermione said, sitting there expectantly, not entirely sure as to what Harry was suggesting by reclining and presenting himself. Her mind instantly leapt to the logical conclusion that she would be topping Harry, whilst Harry naturally came to the opposite conclusion, "Do you wanna bend over?"

"Me? I thought you were gonna. Play that part? I mean I'm lubed up and your bum is loosened. Only makes sense?" Harry blagged, his words ringing true, bringing a smirk to Hermione's eyes as he swindled his way into fucking her. Truth be told, it was always one of her fantasies to be balls deep in the famous Harry's Potter's ass. She had hoped she would be able to savour that fantasy, but he was right. Save that indulgence for a later date.

"Fine. But… I want your assurance that I can be on top next time?" Hermione smirked, lifting herself and straddling Harry's waist, his cock sliding up against her cock. Dropping both her hands to her crotch, Hermione sandwiched their shafts together, jerking them both off at the same time as Harry looked up at her.

"Next time? You seem confident there will be a next time?" Harry chuckled, sliding his hands up to her hips, and gently grinding himself upwards, sliding his cock along hers as a salacious smile stretched across her face. Sliding around to her bum, Harry took a grip of each of her cheeks, gently groping the soft handfuls of flesh, "Have I made that much of an impression?"

"Well, if I don't back with Ron soon, I may need another… hand. Or even if I do get back with him. Something on the side? Strictly off the record?" Hermione smiled, loving the way his hands pulled and played with her bum cheeks, the handfuls of flesh being strangely sensitive.

"I don't think lying to Ron would be a great way to kick start a second attempt at a relationship," Harry smiled, lifting one hand up to her breast and gently squeezing it as Hermione lifted herself up. Instead of impaling herself on his cock, she slid it behind her, her plump bum cheeks massaging his shaft as it slid between the two of them, grinding against her slick, puckered bum hole.

"True. Maybe I wouldn't have to lie. A Threesome? Or maybe we could a couple's thing? You and Ginny, me and Ron? Could swap?" Hermione suggested, Harry openly laughing at the prospect. Not only would Ron literally explode at the idea of Ginny and him having sex in front of him, but swapping partners would cause him to go insane.

"That is wrong on so many levels," Harry laughed as Hermione reached a hand behind herself, grabbing his cock by the base and resting the tip against her arsehole. Gently sliding downwards, she wriggled the throbbing head of his cock inside herself, easing enough of his cock inside her so that it would stay there without her hand.

"But right on some many other ones…" Hermione purred, partly to herself as she closed her eyes and slowly eased herself down Harry's cock, not wanting to slam herself onto his shaft, but wanting to take it slow. Partly because she wasn't a big fan of hard and fast sex (but try telling Krum that after the Yule Ball) and partly because if she went too fast she was in danger of cumming way too quickly. And whilst speed was off the essence for Harry in terms of the things he needed to do, Hermione didn't want things ending too quickly. She wanted to savour the first orgasm in days. Slowly, she pushed herself downwards until her bum was resting on his legs, her hands planted firmly on his chest to stabilize herself, adjusting to the new shaft inside her. It always took a moment to adjust to the wrinkles and ridges of someone else's cock. Making the assumption that every cock was the same was the quickest way to unexpectedly make your arse hurt immensely.

Moaning in unison as Harry sank every inch of himself into Hermione, both of them took a breather, the eroticism of the situation getting to them both, their pent-up orgasms on the verge of simply exploding. Staving off the inevitable, they both forced themselves to hold off, their cocks growing more sensitive as a result, even the slightest movement being able to set them both off. As a result, they were hardly crashing their bodies against one another, instead opting for subtle gyrations, Hermione grinding her bum down onto Harry, moving his cock back and forth inside her, massaging her prostate with his cock as her eyes clamped shut. Harry's cock was sandwiched in a deliciously tight hole, but It was Hermione's gentle grinding that was threatening to push him over the edge. Her bum was pushing down onto his balls, the gentle pressure almost forcing him to cum inside her.

Needing to relieve some of the pressure on his balls, Harry grabbed Hermione's hips and eased her upwards, the movement of a single inch, causing Hermione to fall forwards, a dribble cum pouring out the end of her cock, the rest of her orgasm curbed as she moaned loudly. She could feel it in her shaft, ready to explode outwards, but she denied herself the pleasure, the subtle movements of Harry's cock inside her setting her body on fire. And the edging of her orgasm was amplifying the pleasure. It was like she had a dam holding back her orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure built up, threatening to burst through. A perverse part of her wanted to see just how long she could last before her body simply couldn't withstand it. Harry was much the same, the relieving of pressure on his balls being enough to stop him from cumming. He felt an arbitrary degree of honour to have Hermione cum before him. The muggle world was obsessed with the notion and that bled into his desire to give her the relief before sampling it himself.

With that in mind, Harry was presented with an avenue of pleasure that he could provide. Her breasts were swaying softly, gently dangling in front of him as she buried her head in the pillow behind him. Leaning forwards with his mouth, he took her breast in his mouth, gently working his lips down to her nipple, his tongue wrapping around the nub as he gently began to suckle on it, inadvertently ripping Hermione's breath away from her as she gasped, the unexpected pleasure almost breaking her. Gritting her teeth, she felt a bead of pre-cum ease out of the tip of her cock. Not wanting to explode, Hermione felt herself go over the edge as Harry bit the bullet and grabbed her hips.

Tiring of the subtle movements, Harry decided to go for it. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Harry pulled her down, his cock sinking deep inside her. The new position lifted her arse slightly and allowed Harry to thrust upwards. Trusting that his tongue had done enough to get her close to her orgasm, Harry began to fuck her, hard and fast. The first few strokes being all it took to push him over the edge. Continuing to thrust as he came, he spurted several strands of cum deep into her bum, her cock pushing the white substance deeper into her bum with each thrust, his tip hammering her prostate. Squealing loudly, Hermione rambled mindlessly as she had the most intense orgasm possible, her cock sandwiched between her own stomach and Harry's, the pent-up effect of her edging causing her to explode, strands bursting along their stomachs and up to the chests, landing on Harry's neck as he continued to fuck her even as his cock softened. Almost carried by muscle memory, he thrust until he couldn't, his cock softening and sliding out, unable to remain lodged inside her.

"Maybe tone down the suggestive promiscuity, but apart from that…" Harry smirked as the two caught their breath, Hermione easing herself up onto her knees and brushing her wild hair out of her eyes as Harry grinned upwards at her, "I'm liking the new Hermione."

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know what you thought of It. I've said it before, but I always find Hermione and Harry a really daunting pairing and It is definitely the hardest of the core pairings to write. I reckon Ron/Ginny is easier! So, please let me know if I nailed or cocked it up royally for you!**

 **I should also mention the new Poll. We are about half way through the story and I want to find out what people enjoy and what they don't enjoy. And thus, I'm going to be doing two Polls, the first asking for your favourite chapter and the second, asking for your least favourite one. So, do me a favour and answer the first one. It will help me figure out what to write more off!**

 **Now, to explain my upload schedule plan. For the first part of year at least, I will be uploading two chapters a week (minimum). I will be keeping the weekly upload for Sensations of Shemales with the other chapter being either the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. Those two will alternate and become fortnightly. I will try and upload a chapter for both Doctor Who stories, but might not be able to. However, if Amy's story get's update one fortnight then either only Clara's story or both will be updated the next fortnight.**

 **As for my other stories and why they won't be being updated, here is the reason. I don't have the drive to write Modern Family anymore and don't want to pump out a poor-quality product just to keep people happy. A Song of Grunts and Moans will be updated whenever I feel like it. So, if I get finished with the chapters I have planned for that week and feel like writing more, that'll be what I write. I will be doing a proper story for game of thrones using (Game of Moans: Fuck or be Fucked) but that needs planning so won't be ready for a while. The same for A Song of Shemales and Futas. Once that is planned, I'll get started.**

 **Hope that all makes sense. If not, pop me a PM or a review and I'll try and answer it. Next week is going to an experiment. In the sense that I have no idea how the anatomy of it all works and just how one would do that with an incorporeal being. But hey, sex is sex even with a screaming ghost. Till next time!**


	27. Chapter 24: A Ghostly Crush

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another week, another chapter. And I want to preface this one with an… forewarning. I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. It's one of the few chapters that I knew I was going to definitely write, but had no idea just how it would play out. It might end up being a bit of a flop, but I do hope not. Because I think I'm going to have to get creative about how pleasure can be acquired in such a scenario.**

 **I'll be honest, I never thought in my life time, I'd have genuinely contemplate the anatomical compatibility between a shemale ghost and a human being. I mean how does that even work. I suppose I'll try and figure something out. Here's hoping it's actually sexy! Feedback on this one would be very much appreciated!**

 **The Poll to vote for your favourite chapter so far is still up and running. Obviously, this chapter won't be a part of it, but I am still strangely surprised by your guys picks. Very interesting stuff!**

 **P.S. Yes, this chapter is a little early. I won't be around tomorrow to upload it so, have at it!**

Chapter 24: A Ghostly Crush

"I must be out of my mind," Harry sighed as he turned around in the water, his feet gently kicking to keep himself afloat. Grabbing the egg, he prematurely winced as he slowly twisted the lock. The egg burst open, the all too familiar screeching of god knows what echoing around the room, threatening to smash the windows with it's shrill and piercing cadence. Snapping it shut, he breathed a sigh of relief, pinning himself against the wall of the bath.

"Oh… It's you Harry? Long-time, no see. I thought maybe the other boy had come back," a voice smiled from across the room, Harry turning sharply, met with the promiscuous grin of an all too familiar ghostly figure. Myrtle had draped herself across one of the stone pillars, watching Harry intently as he fumbled around with the egg. His eyes widened as he swept more bubbles over his privates, having decided to swim naked out of the comforting knowledge that no one else would be here. How wrong he was.

"Myrtle. How long have you been there?" Harry asked, conscious that he had stripped himself naked rather flagrantly, proudly displaying himself to what he assumed to be his own privacy. Giggling, Myrtle floated slowly down, hovering above the middle of the bathtub, a toothy smile on her face.

"Not as long as I would have liked," Myrtle giggled, her eyes trying desperately to find a hole in Harry's shield of bubbles. It was no secret that she had a thing for Harry. And whilst she remained the same age, it was safe to say her ideologies had changed over time, her ideas of romance transforming from the cosy novelty of sharing her toilet in the event of Harry's death to the more adult side of Hogwarts, "Oh… you have one of those eggs as well. The other boy had one. He spent a lot of time fiddling with it. Whilst fiddling with other things."

"You mean Cedric? What did he do? Harry asked desperately as Myrtle flung herself up into the air before plunging down into the water, causing Harry to shuffle and hide his shaft from her view. Little did he know; the bubbles were thick enough so that Myrtle couldn't see his tool on display. Sliding up out of the water, coughing slightly, Myrtle slid herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bath, her feet moving back and forth in the water, but not stirring any waves.

"Cedric? A handsome name for a handsome boy. Not as handsome as you, mind. He sat right here. With that egg beside him. And he slowly began to stroke himself off. I couldn't do anything but watch, but boy did he know how to put on show," Myrtle recounted, Harry wincing as he realised what she was doing. She reclined slowly and mimed with her hand a slow and steady movement along her crotch, pretending to moan as she did so, noticing the look on Harry's face and bursting in a loud string of her trademark cackle, "I'm only kidding."

"The egg? How did he solve the egg?" Harry asked more explicitly, not giving her the slightest bit of room for creative interpretation as she slid down into the water, rubbing her body up against his, the cold friction of her incorporeal body making him shiver. She was able to press up against him as she had a body. A cold, almost watery body. But he knew that if she wanted to, she could just as easily slide through him. Unbeknownst to him, Myrtle had mastered the fine line of touch, hovering in that sweet spot where she could touch things. Like someone hovering their finger above water, just enough to graze the surface. The slightest movement would be enough to break the illusion and slip right through Harry.

"Oh? The egg? Don't you want to relieve some tension before all that? We haven't seen each other in two years? Well, you haven't seen me. I can't help, but sneak a peek every now and again. You could at least ask me how I'm doing? It can get ever so lonely in the drains. Watching people talk and flirt and… other stuff…" Myrtle lamented, as Harry shifted uncomfortably, feeling what felt like a hand travelling along his thigh. At least, it might have been a hand. He couldn't quite tell due to Myrtle being… a ghost.

"How are you doing, Myrtle?" Harry asked, indulging the ghost. As soon as the words left his lips, she drifted across the water, wailing as she did so, Harry sighing as he realised he had ostensibly asked for the oncoming lamentation that Myrtle was undoubtedly about to unleash.

"It's so lonely. Drifting through the castle, watching everyone do there thing. People talking and laughing. You get tired of watching. And then there are all the people jerking off," Myrtle lamented, the last part taking Harry by surprise as she opened herself up, "Always jerking off. In cupboards, in bed, in my bathroom! The gall! Either that or they bring a friend and fuck on top of my toilet! I have to sleep there! There are only so many times you can watch that happen before wondering what it's like yourself. Oh, the woes of being dead and not having blossomed."

"Surely you could find another ghost? Can ghosts even have sex?" Harry asked, unwittingly offending Myrtle, her temper snapping and her blood running hot. Well as hot as it could be considering her constant state of death. Turning suddenly on the spot, she leapt across the water, bellowing and shrieking.

"Of course, we can have sex! What do you think we just float around doing nothing all day!" Myrtle shrieked angrily, before pulling away and suddenly turning back to her soft and wailing tones, "But no. All the other ghosts are either old or creepy. There are the knights, I suppose they might be quite hunky. But alas, they are all headless."

"So, you have sex? You?" Harry asked, surprised at the idea of ghosts having sex. How would it even work? There was literally no explanation in Harry's head as he eyed up Myrtle, trying to figure out just how she would be able to fuck someone. Or be fucked.

"Well… not exactly. But it's not the fact that I'm a ghost that's stopping me. I think Peeves said it was my good looks. All the other ghosts are afraid of asking," Myrtle smiled, sliding back into place beside Harry and grinning wildly, almost expectantly. Harry had to stifle a chuckle, knowing full well what would turn most people away from having sex with her. It wasn't her looks, which had a cute nerdy charm to them, but rather the shrill and painful screeching. Something, he was strangely worried would transfer into a sexual scenario. His thoughts were broken as she asked, "Well? Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Harry asked vapidly, his answer coming rather swiftly as he felt a cold, wet hand grasp his cock, his eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat. Silenced for a brief moment, Harry couldn't quite comprehend it. He wasn't sure that her hand was wrapped around his cock, for it felt like some of her fingers had slid into his shaft as she jerked back and forth up and down his shaft, her hand partially gliding along his cock, whilst sliding inside ever so slightly. Her fist grazed the tip of his cock, forcing a gasp from his lips as the cool sensation plunged the sensitive hive of nerve endings that was his cockhead into a pleasure heaven. Her incorporeal form allowed her to reach portions of his cock beyond the surface of his skin, her hand stimulating parts of him he didn't even know he had. It was strange, bizarre, felt entirely baffling. But merlin it was pleasurable. Suddenly, his senses returned to him and he pushed himself away, her entire hand gliding through his shaft, eliciting a gasp of involuntary pleasure, "Myrtle!"

"What? You don't want to take our relationship to the next level? After two years, I would have thought you'd be all over me," Myrtle giggled, rushing after him, her hand lurching for his shaft once more as Harry tried his best to swim away, but her ghostly nature meant she was infinitely swifter. Despite his best efforts, her hand always grazed or rubbed against his shaft, the strange ghostly handjob being more pleasurable than most simply handjobs.

"Relationship? Myrtle! Stop!" Harry said, his initial instincts leaving him perturbed at the notion of having sex with a ghost, yet he had no way of stopping her from doing what she was doing. He found himself shuffling almost half way around the pool, trying to avoid her. The opposite end of the pool had a small set of stairs leading up out of the water, stairs that Harry clung to as she slowly advanced on him, playfully gnashing her teeth as she mistakenly attempted to act sexy. Despite having been witness to several intimate couples, she hadn't picked up any pointers on the art of seduction. Pulling himself up the stairs, Harry stumbled backwards out of the pool, standing in the open air and finally getting out Myrtles reaches, but not out of her eyeline.

"Oh! There's little Harry! Not so little anymore…" She purred, cackling as she eyed up his thick throbbing length. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't deny the strange perverse pleasure that was her handjob and his shaft had reacted accordingly. Standing at full mast, it loomed over her as she milled about in the pool, biting her lip as the thick throbbing length was displayed in it's fully glory, more magnificent that she had ever imagined. And she had imagined. Harry was often the object of her desires when it came to late nights in the toilet. And whilst it was increasingly difficult for her relieve such pleasures, she still indulged in fantasies. Clasping his hands over his crotch, her tried to fold his leg over his cock so as to hide his length from Myrtle's view, "A bit shy? Don't like being the only one that's naked? I get that. One moment…"

Myrtle disappeared under the water, giving Harry a chance. Running across the side of the bathroom, doing his best not to slip, he grabbed his towel, but not quickly enough. Myrtle immerged from the towel, causing him to drop it and stumble backwards, falling on his back, the ghostly girl looming over him. His eyes widened as he saw her though. In the brief moments in which she disappeared underwater, she had clearly been busy. Her normal Ravenclaw uniform was replaced with bare naked skin, something which Harry wasn't sure ghosts could do. Myrtle had died when she was quite young and thus she hadn't had the opportunity to develop sexually. But even then, she was hardly unattractive. Her breasts were rather small, near flat, but noticeably budding. Another year and they would have been pert handfuls. The young girl did a small twirl, flaunting her equally small arse, which was actually surprisingly well formed. It was her cock that suffered most from her age, standing at around five inches, it was hardly anything to write home about, but suited her smaller stature.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Myrtle smiled, shifting back and forth, waiting expectantly for an answer, only to get stunned silence. Not because she was particularly breath-taking, but simply because the situation was actually happening to Harry and he had no idea how to comprehend what was happening. Myrtle used his silence as an opportunity, sinking down onto her knees and slowly crawling towards Harry. Clambering up over him until they were face to face, Myrtle lowered her hips slightly, grinding her cock against Harry's causing both of them to moan loudly. The warmth of Harry's cock sliding against her shaft and inside her shaft stimulated what few nerve endings she had left. It wasn't much, but it was enough to elicit pleasure in the young girl's ghostly form, "What do you say?"

"Erm…" Harry stammered, her lips lingering near his, Myrtle threatening to kiss him. Not exactly wanting to wait and see how that would work, Harry took his other option and pushed himself up onto his feet, his body sliding through hers and allowing him to grab the towel and hide his private parts from her, "Sorry, Myrtle. Now's not a good time. I've got… stuff…"

"Stuff?" Myrtle whimpered, wailing loudly as she lifted herself up and disappeared deeper into the bathroom, hiding amongst one of the toilet stalls, the sound of her screeching echoing painfully through the room as Harry felt a pang of guilt and stumbled after her, "I thought we had something special."

"We do!" Harry called after her, pushing open different stalls in a vain attempt to find her and apologise, "It's just. I have the Triwizard Tournament. The second task is in two days I still need to figure it out. I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on anything other than solving that egg."

"The egg?" Myrtle asked, pushing her head out of the toilet stall Harry was about to check and startling him as she hovered there, "So, if you were to solve the egg, you'd be able to concentrate on other things? Like me?"

"Yeah? I guess," Harry stammered, not entirely sure as to what she was getting at, but Harry had finally stopped her moaning and was taking quiet comfort in that fact. Slowly, Myrtle pushed herself out of the toilet, revealing her naked body to Harry once more, a smile beaming on her face.

"You just have to put it under the water, silly," Myrtle chirped happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close. Harry could feel the faint outline of her breasts pressing against his body and he was entirely certain that her hardened nipples had pushed past his skin as her grinning lips neared his. One of her legs lifted itself and hooked around his leg, Myrtle having to make a special effort to not pull it through Harry's leg. Their cocks were once more pressed together, or more accurately inside one another. Their cocks were in heaven. The cool chill of Myrtle's cock was doing wonders to the entirety of Harry's cock, his entire shaft plunged inside a cold haven of pleasure. Whilst Myrtle's cock savoured the opposite. The warm width of Harry's shaft was sending tingling sensations through her cold body, the new pleasures being frankly astounding to the young ghost girl. Grinning at him, she smiled a few words, almost ordering him in her shrill tone of voice, "Ravish me!"

Taken aback by her forwardness, but conceding to the notion that he walked firmly into her trap, Harry was hesitant to do just that. Primarily based on the fact that he didn't really know how. I mean it's not everyday that you come face to face with a ghost wanting to have sex with you. And it is an even rarer occurrence to actually indulge said ghost. She leant forwards, intending to kiss Harry, but Harry retracted, stumbling backwards. Surprisingly, she kept her position and remained wrapped around him as he moved backwards, crashing into a bathroom stall and sliding down onto the toilet. The momentum carried Myrtle forwards, the newfound position causing her cock to sink into Harry's mouth, her five-inch shaft enveloped in the tight warmth of his mouth, bringing a moan to the young girl's lips. Much to Harry's surprise, his lips were firmly closed, her shaft sinking deep into his mouth nonetheless, "Oh Harry! No wonder everyone does this so often…"

Even though Harry could easily have escaped, a perverse interest kept him in place. His cock had slipped inside her leg (a bizarre notion and frankly incredulous statement) and was sandwiched once more in the surprisingly tight chill of her body, sending concentrated bursts of pleasures through his cock. It was like her body was wrapping and enveloping his cock in it's ethereal mass, massaging it regardless of where it was. A strange part of him wondered just what it would feel like to sink his cock properly into her ghostly form. Besides, what harm could it do. Strangely enough, her cock still had a taste to it. There was a strange metallic twinge to it, but the noticeable taste of pre-cum still somehow lingered, her tip glossy with the substance, but none of her ghostly recreation of the salty liquid actually gracing his tongue. A dribble rolled of her tip and slipped straight through Harry, the sensation of the small bead dropping down his throat and through his entire body causing him to moan, conceding to Myrtle's advances.

Unsure as to exactly what would elicit pleasure in the ghost, Harry opted to treat her as if she had a tangible form. A blowjob is still a blowjob, even if performed on a ghost. Parting his lips as to allow him to breathe in the fantasy Harry slowly drew his lips along her shaft, spurred on by Myrtle's moans, her sounds more soft and humble than her usual wails. Pulling his lips back along to the tip, he took a gamble and pretended to flick his tongue across her tip, the slick muscle instead flicking through her cockhead and causing her ghostly knees to buckle, her cock slipping down and through his chin. Quickly angling himself so that her tip didn't leave his mouth, Harry revelled in the bizarre way he was giving her pleasure, relishing the strange and new experience. Plunging his lips down along her shaft, he let her cold and uniquely slick shaft push back into his mouth, her cock not following the trajectory of his throat and instead angling upwards, the tip prodding Harry's brain, a pleasurably tingling sensation bursting across his entire body as she did so, his eyes rolling closed as insurmountable pleasure surged through his body.

Consumed by pleasure, Myrtle simply hung there in the air. Despite her rather forward advances, the girl was hesitant to admit her completely inability when it came to sex. She watched people, but as a ghost she found it hard to imagine just what would conjure such moans of lust. Yet with her cock plunged in Harry's mouth, his lips dragging up and down her length, she quickly discovered the true brilliance of sex. Gently, she began to thrust her hips into Harry's mouth, his bobbing movements causing him to push his head a little further forward. His nose didn't press against her crotch as expected and instead dipped inside her form. Expecting her balls to slap against his chin, he was surprised as they dipped into his jaw, the young girl moaning exponentially louder as her sensitive ball sack was plunged into a warm haze of pleasure, alongside her shaft. A sensation most living people would never experience due to the physical limitations.

Her cock was constantly streaming pre-cum out and onto the floor, every bead of the substance dropping straight through Harry. Seeking a bit more pleasure, Harry pulled his cock out of Myrtle's leg, moaning as the warm air of the bathroom swirled around his cock. Adjusting his shaft so that it was in the trajectory of the dripping beads of pre-cum, Harry moaned as it they dribbled down through his cock steadily. Like a tap would drip water, her cock dripped pre-cum, the sensation almost taking Harry by surprise as it happened so irregularly and without rhythm. His hand dropped to his own cock, continuing to jerk himself off, unable to resist the strange pleasures he was experiencing. Curious, Harry reached his other hand around to Myrtle's bum, gently and tentatively running his palm along her cold flesh. It was an indescribable sensation that had him uniquely curious, almost diving pleasure from a simple touch. Myrtle certainly moaned in response to his simple touches, her soft and clumsy humping speeding up as the young girl experienced her first ever orgasm since becoming a ghost.

Moaning loudly, she kept her cock sank inside Harry as she twitched and spasmed, spurting cum from her cock as she wailed in her usual way, shrieking down the entire castle. Startled, Harry kept himself in place, his own pleasure stirred as a lucky drop of her cum, spurted through his body and grazed his prostate, causing him to groan loudly, Myrtle in turned moaning. Not entirely sure if the moan had instilled any pleasure in the young girl's cock, Harry kept himself in place, the girl unloading what appeared to be a long pent up orgasm, the drops hitting the floor and collecting in a pool before readily disappearing. Harry assumed that she couldn't exactly leave cum strewn across the castle, otherwise some disturbed ghost would have the halls decorated in rather interesting manner. Finally finishing up, Myrtle slowly drew her cock away from his mouth and giggled, her cock still adamantly hard. Sliding down, she moved into a sitting position, floating slightly above Harry's lap, their cocks touching as she smiled at the older boy, "That was fun…"

"Yeah… It was something…" Harry breathed, still wrapping his head around what just happened as Myrtle leaned ever closer, presumably wanting a kiss. Unable to move, his legs paralysed by pleasure, he was forced to meet her lips, the bizarre sensation give him a moment of pause. She melted into the moment, her eyes rolling closed as she mimicked clumsily the impassioned actions she witnessed in her voyeuristic endeavours. Unfortunately, the lack of a physical surface to press against, caused her to slowly push forwards, his lips grazing against hers as she dipped her tongue misguidedly through his closed lips. Trying his best to return to favour, Harry simply couldn't get into it, until her body was pressed so firmly against his that his cock dipped deeper inside her, causing her to moan.

"Mmm… Just how I imagined our first kiss…" she purred, her hands wrapping around his neck as a show of affection. Affection that was only really mirrored in one way. Harry could only moan as she pulled away, unwittingly gyrating her hips and moving his cock around inside herself. He wasn't plunged into her bum, but was sandwiched by the sultry pleasures of her ghostly form nonetheless, his body involuntarily moaning in response to her impassioned murmurs, "Oh… You're still hard. Let, Myrtle take care of that for you."

"Should we move back to the bath?" Harry suggested, needing a moment to breathe before he had his cock sucked off by a ghost. Truth be told, the new realms of pleasure were doing a number on him and felt ready to explode at the slightest provocation. And not that he was invested in the current situation, but he hardly wanted to disappoint the young girl. Although, the fact that he was hard seemed to play very little bearing on this situation and would hardly matter in the end. A strange attribute to be placed upon a sexual encounter. Smiling, he offered up the excuse, "I mean a toilet is hardly the most romantic setting?"

"Well, speak for yourself. I thought we could settle down in one," she smiled, giggling as she floated up and out of reach, the hot air of the room easing the pleasure his cock was in for a brief moment. The room was hardly boiling, but compared the pleasurable depths of Myrtle's body, it was a sauna. Breathing, Harry calmed himself before pushing himself slowly up and onto his feet, staggering out of the small cubicle and walking back towards the bath. Myrtle had draped herself as sexily as she could manage along the rim of the bath, a grin plastering her face as she flaunted what she had to offer, "Come get…"

Nodding, Harry slid down beside her head, his feet dropping into the water. Reclining, he watched her come face to face with his shaft, an almost childlike flee overcoming her face as she ran a cold and pleasing finger along his shaft, marvelling at the incredible throbbing heat that was emanating from the thick length. Even as a ghost she could feel it almost pulsating, that sensation enhanced by Harry's sharp intake of breath and deep moan of pleasure. The heat swirling around his feet, counteracted with the cool chill along his cock was something spectacular. And he watched as she rolled on her stomach, playfully kicking her pert bum cheeks with her heels as she eagerly grinned up at him. Wrapping her hand around his shaft as best she could, she couldn't pull it away from his stomach, Harry quickly catching on and wrapping his fingers around the base, holding it upwards so that she could fully jerk his length without slipping a finger into his stomach.

Slowly, she built up the rhythm, her hand gliding up and down his shaft, a steady stream of pure and unfettered moans of lust coming from Harry's mouth as propped himself up on his hands and savoured the brand-new avenue of pleasure. Myrtle took this as conformation of her ability and smiled smugly to herself, content to delude herself upon the fantasy that despite her looks she had a deft hand at sexual intercourse. All those people who made fun of her when she was alive would be so embarrassed to know just how good she was. Taking that as a hint, she dropped her hand down to Harry's balls, her fingers slipping through his sack and massaging the actual surface of his balls, causing every breath in his throat to catch, pleasure coursing through his body. Even though he had tried to calm himself, he couldn't stop the fact that he was on the verge of cumming from a simple handjob. Well, simple ghostly handjob to be fair.

Smiling as she pleased her crush, Myrtle leant over his leg and hovered her mouth above his cock, her tongue pushing out and gently licking across the top of his cock, the tip of her tongue dipping inside his bulbous head and stimulating the most pleasurable points in his shaft. Points that had never been graced with a tongue. Her tongue felt slightly different, wetter and slicker, but with that ghostly aspect. Dancing her tongue around his shaft, she mimicked the actions she had witnessed from watching other people, trying to coat his cock in her spittle, but leaving it dry as a bone. The imprint and action still happened, shaking Harry to the core, moans dribbling uncontrollably from his cock as she pleasured him as best she could. Licking every portion of his cock, she dipped her tongue down to his balls, briefly licking one with her tongue and causing Harry to moan louder than before. Pre-cum was building on his tip, but where normal blowjobs would see the substance cleared away by someone's tongue, Myrtle's inability to do that meant that it dribbled down his cock, coating his shaft and giving it a slick, glossy shimmer.

Pulling her lips up to his tip, Myrtle hovered her mouth over his tip, preparing to give him the same pleasures that he gave her. Parting her lips, she slowly lowered her mouth, enveloping his thick, bulbous tip into her, wet, cold mouth, Harry clenching his fists as his cock was enveloped by delicious pleasure. Sliding her lips slowly down his cock, she met the same problem that Harry did. His cock didn't follow the angle of her throat on the account of it not strictly being there, meaning that it pushed through the back of her throat and up through her head. Her lips wrapped tightly around the base of Harry's cock, her nose slipping inside him slightly. Surprised, Harry felt the warm air of the bathroom surround the tip of his cock once more, prompting him to look down at a rather bizarre sight. His cock had pushed all the way through her head, the tip poking out the back of her scalp. Ignoring the perturbed implications of such a sight, Harry was introduced to a new world of pleasure as she drew her lips back along his shaft, his cock plunged once more into her cold mouth as the base was pulled out and into the warm air. It was a strange seesaw. As one extreme of his cock was treated to a tight, chilled and wet surrounding, the other was enveloped the warm air of the bathroom, the dichotomy of the two pleasures almost making Harry's vision go blurry.

Building up a swift and steady rhythm, Myrtle silently wondered what all the fuss was about. Most people seemed to choke and splutter whenever she saw them doing this, yet she was elegantly plunging her lips up and down without so much as a care in the world. It was actually quite pleasing to have Harry's cock sliding in and out of her, her tongue wrapping in and around it all. As she built up her pace, she got a little carried away, sliding her lips all the way down and carrying herself a little too far. Her mouth pushed past his shaft and enveloped his balls, the sensation of having his balls wrapped and enveloped by Myrtle's mouth sending Harry over the edge. Almost spluttering himself, his cock exploded, his orgasm spurting out and into the pool, unhampered by Myrtle's lips as she watched and slightly felt Harry's cock go soft. Moaning loudly, he felt every bit of cum burst out of his shaft, Myrtle slowly drawing her lips away, continuing to jerk him off as his cock softens.

"Oh… I forgot they get soft…" Myrtle mused, floating up and sitting next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder as she gently smiled in his ear. Harry was breathless, not even bothering to be uncomfortable about her intimacy and instead baffled at the intense pleasure of a ghostly blowjob. It was at this point, Harry noticed something truly strange. If Myrtle was a ghost. How come she had an erection?

"Yours doesn't? How can a ghost even get… hard? I mean ghosts are a reflection of a person when they died, aren't they?" Harry mused as his breath came back to him, his hand unwittingly drifting close to Myrtle's bum, his fingers grazing her delicate cheeks as she giggled.

"Well… I was hard when I died. I had to come to the bathroom to play with myself because I couldn't do it in my dorm room. Everyone laughed at me. So, I was playing with myself in one of the cubicles when I died. You know that whole story though," Myrtle smiled, floating down into the water and smiling up at him eagerly, "We could go all the way? You know? If you want?"

"All the way? Oh, you… sex? That's… that's a big step in a… a… relationship," Harry stammered, still quite unable to understand exactly how Myrtle was seeing their rather brief encounters over the years as an actual relationship. I suppose, when you die, time kind of… doesn't matter.

"Well, we've had two dates? What more do we need?" she smiled, the girl almost delusional. If Harry was clear of mind, he may describe her as psychotic. But, she laid head on his lap, wriggling her tongue against the tip of his cock, bringing his shaft back to life and causing him to moan.

"Two what? Never mind. Erm, sure?" Harry asked, unsure as to what she was thinking. Giddy with excitement, she floated up onto the tiles beside the pool and presented her pert bum to Harry, kneeling on all fours. The implication was clear from both her positioning and the sultry look plastered on her face. Gently wiggling her behind, she waited for Harry to stumble around behind her. Kneeling down, he was faced with the young girl's ghostly arse and was instantly baffled. Her cheeks occluded her entrance, prompting Harry to timidly reach forwards and try futilely to pry them apart, his fingers simply grasping at thin air. Moaning as he massaged her bum, Myrtle quickly understood what was happening and snaked her hands around behind her. Grasping her own cheeks, she gently pried them apart, revealing her tight, winking hole. Virgin and untouched. And laid completely bare for Harry's pleasure. Breathing steadily, Harry jerked his cock slightly, ensuring it as hard before he shuffled his knees forwards.

Imagining that ghost sex was much the same as normal sex, Harry eased himself forwards, the tip of his cock grazing against her tight flexing hole. Slowly, it dipped inside her arse, her hole not peeling away or prying apart, but simply remaining stationary as his cock glided through it. It was pleasurable nonetheless, both of them moaning in unison as Harry eased the tip inside her ghostly form, pleasure cascading over their bodies, Myrtle's soft whimpers becoming a welcome change of pace from her shrieking wails. With nothing to hold onto, Harry simply continued to shuffle forwards, his hands hovering around Myrtle's waist as if hoping he could grip them and pull himself forwards. Slowly, but surely his cock carved easily through her bum, Harry hoping that he was sliding himself into her arse. Making sure that every inch slid through her tight butt hole, he simply assumed he was following her hole. Finally, he filled her to the brim, his cock lodged deep inside her, the pair moaning in unison as Harry's balls dipped into Myrtle's the pair shuddering at the intense pleasure it provided.

Myrtle was in heaven. Instead of his cock grinding against her prostate, it slid straight through it, causing her to moan loudly, a wail brimming on the edge of her lips as Harry's cock sat plunged through the sensitive button that was buried in her arse. She had never been fucked, but in her youth, was somewhat experimental. Whilst the other kids walked about the grounds, she be bent over in her dorm or the bathroom, probing herself with a finger, moaning sumptuously as she did so. And thus, she became intimately acquainted with her prostate, but never had the pleasure of a fat cock pressing against and through it, causing her back to arch, her hand dropping to her cock to milk herself. She could touch herself, her hand was quite able to jerk back and forth round her shaft, treating it as a physical thing. But the pleasure elicited was minimal. However, when combined with the thick cock in her rear, it was sensational. Not to mention the romanticism of having who she considered to be her significant other behind her with his cock. She could easily get used to this.

Bending over, Harry placed his hands either side of Myrtle's head. Being bigger than her, he was able to be on all fours leaning over her, allowing him to awkwardly find a position suitable for a good fuck. Slowly, he drew his cock out of her bum before easing it back in, taking a slow methodical approach so that he didn't ruin the delicate positioning and balance he had with the young girl. Finding a rhythm that was not only pleasurable, but grew slightly quicker with each thrust, Harry started to moan, melting into the situation and giving himself over to Myrtle and the eroticism of the encounter. All that was shattered however, as Myrtle unleashed her moaning. Wailing with each thrust, she displayed the passion and pleasure coursing through the body in the same way she always did. Her trademark screeches filled the room and much to Harry's surprise, they egged him on.

Most of the time when he was fucking a girl, it was all soft and delicate moans of mild mannered grunts begging him to continue. It was quite cathartic to have Myrtle screeching loudly as if his cock was imparting real pleasure. As abrasive as it was to the ears, it stoked Harry's ego fairly well, speeding his thrusts up, moaning as his orgasm sensitive cock came closer and closer to a second eruption. Slamming himself back and forth, he slightly over stepped the mark, his cock slamming a little further forward than intended, his hips not only smacking into Myrtle's bum but also pushing inside them, artificially lengthening his cock and giving Myrtle the hardest, deepest and most pleasurable fuck she could imagine. Her ghostly arse was sent into a spasm of pleasure, her body shuddering as she orgasmed yet again, her cock spurting several strands of cum down onto the floor, her cock not softening in the slightest, allowing her to take her next move.

Having savoured her second orgasm, she decided to plunder another avenue of Harry for her third one. Without asking Harry, she pushed herself backwards, slipping through Harry and knocking the breath out of him. Before he could realise her intention, he felt his cock twitch on the edge of orgasm, her body drifting through his being strangely orgasmic. Myrtle ran her hands over his pert bum, the position that he was in perfect for her as she inched slowly towards his arse. Smiling, she purred simply, "My turn…"

Easing slowly forwards, she pressed the tip of her five-inch cock against Harry's arse, the simple graze causing him to moan loudly. Pushing forwards, Myrtle had full access to his bum, her ghostly form carving through arse with ease. Sliding forwards, she inched the entirety of her cock inside Harry, his cock ready to explode with a second orgasm. However, it wasn't Myrtle's cock that tipped him over the edge, it was Myrtle's next move, which caused his breath to catch in his throat and his eyes bulged. Somewhat misguided in her understanding of sex, she reached beneath her cock and gathered her balls in her hand, before pushing them forwards and through Harry's tight, sensitive ring, burying not only her shaft, but her balls deep into his arse. Stunned, Harry held himself there for a moment, his cock twitching and unloading without any help from him, spurting droplets of cum down onto the floor as he felt his arms quivering. He'd wager that if someone who wasn't a ghost tried that, it would have been incredibly painful on both ends, but as she had the manoeuvrability it was orgasmic, Harry's cock barely having time to soften before it grew hard and hunger for a third orgasm. An orgasm he and Myrtle were both lusting after equally.

"I knew I'd have that effect on you sweetie. Oh, Harry… You're so tight, baby…" Myrtle purred as Harry rested his cheek against the tiles of the bathroom, his bum being pushed further up into the air as Myrtle slowly began to thrust. Her ability to float in the air allowed her to build up a rhythm without needing something to push against. A limitation that made Harry's thrusts clumsy and erratic. Hers were fluid, deep, sensual and incredibly pleasurable. Her tip had pushed against and into Harry's prostate, much the same as Harry's cock did to Myrtle's. And now Harry understood why she was screeching and wailing as she was before. It was intense and so pleasurable, his arse tightening and spasming, but doing little to impeded Myrtle's thrusts. It was his body's way of telling her to slow down, but it had no effect on her, meaning that a constant wave of orgasmic pleasure flooded his body uninterrupted by his body's inability to handle it. If he could muster the breath, he would have been squealing like her. Instead only subtle grunts escaped his lips as his knees crumbled in a pleasurable spasm.

Lying flat against the floor, Harry's cock was sandwiched between him and the tiles, whilst Myrtle adjusted her position. Being a ghost, she didn't even have to steady herself, her thrusts being much the same as to when he was on all fours, only at a different angle. It was bizarre for Harry, because he had all the pleasurable sensations of being fucked, but he was laid there like a wet fish. He wasn't able to move in response to her thrusts, but Harry simply enjoyed the moment, the pleasure of having a ghostly shaft lodged in his bum bringing him so close to a third orgasm. Myrtle was much the same, the tight warmth of Harry's bum being a haven for pleasure, his hole dancing and massaging her cock as she slid it in faster and faster, hammering his arse in a way that would have been catastrophic If she weren't a ghost. Instead it was pleasurable, her cock doing wonders to his prostate and his arse doing wonders for her cock, pre-cum dribbling down through his body and onto his cock.

Finally, they both came in tandem, their cocks spasming of their own accords, Harry's cum being minimal. He had been drained twice before and the orgasm was less relief and more there for the pleasure his body experienced. Myrtle however had her third intense and incredible orgasm, showering Harry in her cum, the girl a little disappointed that she couldn't coat and paint his body in her essence. However, as she stroked her cock to it's end, she conceded that her young body had had enough pleasure for now. And as Harry rolled onto his back, breathless, she reclined next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling contently, "Oh my god…"  
"I told you I was the one for you Harry… Oh, and little Harry agrees," Myrtle smiled, her fingers dancing over his cock just enough to make it twitch in response, the girl giggling as she did so, Harry's thoughts quickly returning to him as the pleasure haze dissipated. Myrtle looked into his eyes and smiled, "You could spend the night? Plenty of space in my toilet?"

"Erm… Sorry, Myrtle, but I should be getting back," Harry smiled, pushing himself up onto his feet, and starting to dress himself, tugging his clothes back on. He figured he'd simply figure the egg out in one of the bathroom sinks, his priority being getting away from Myrtle.

"What! You're going back that ginger slut, aren't you? All those words you said about loving me? Were they just lies?" She screeched, flying up to face Harry, screaming in his face as he pulled his clothes on, "You save one person from the Chamber of Secrets and suddenly you're fuck buddies? We have a connection!"

"I didn't actually say words like that. And no, I'm not going to Ginny, I'm just going… going to work on the task," Harry explained, pulling his cloak over himself and grabbing the egg, bolting from the door before he was snatched back into a lengthy argument with the girl.

"Oh, run away! You'll be back! That ginger slut doesn't have as nice a cock as me, I'll bet!" Myrtle exclaimed, before slowly drifting away, her soft wailing emanating throughout the castle, leaving Harry to flee from what essentially amounted to a terribly awkward one-night stand.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! As I say, I would really appreciate some feedback on this one. From stories I've read with Myrtle in them, people have always taken a different approach on how ghost sex works. I would love to know if it was anyway enjoyable as a sex chapter or if it ended up simply giving you a good chuckle. I enjoyed writing it, so there is that!**

 **Remember that the poll for your favourite chapters is still open. It will be open for two more weeks before it's replaced by a poll asking after your least favourite ones. If you don't have an account, feel free to let me know via the review system!**

 **The next chapter is a little bit of an indulgence. I think Ron has had some ups and downs when it comes to this story, so I have decided to treat him. And also bring back something that I had completely forgotten that I had introduced. If you want to know more about what I mean, I suggest reading the very first chapter again. Also, some revelations regarding a lecherous teacher… Curious… Till next time!**


	28. Chapter 25: At the Twin's Mercy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Ron often catches a lot of flak in fanfiction stories, often being pushed aside so that Harry gets to shag all the buxom ladies. And I'll admit, I've done this as well. So, this week, I decided to treat him to a whole week of sexy fun times with his latest encounter, the Patil Twins. And the Twins also introduce him to someone a little special.**

 **Remember, the poll is still open, and I am very interested to see which are your favourite chapters. Definitely learnt a thing or two from the poll so far.**

 **I don't really have much else to say, other than I hope you all enjoy this!**

Chapter 25: At the Twin's Mercy

"Right, you've been doing this for at least fifteen minutes. Give someone else a turn?" Padma grumbled, reclining on Harry Potter's bed, flipping slowly through one of her school books, the room filled with the steady rhythmic sounds of her sister's bouncing. Ron was laid back on his bed, Parvati sat astride him with his cock lodged deep in her pert, Indian arse. She was bent over, her breasts pressed firmly against Ron's chest as she slowly and sensually kissed him, her tongue delicately exploring his mouth as she eased her bum up and down, groaning and moaning into Ron's lips as he filled her again and again. Her dreamy, passion filled haze was broken by her sister's belaboured groan of annoyance. Pulling her lips away from Ron, Parvati cast a glance over at her sister, her eyes running across her naked body, a smirk coming to her lips.

"We agreed, we'd switch once I had cum," Parvati reprimanded, adjusting her position and gently licking Ron's nipple, her tongue tracing the sensitive nub as his hands eased her bum up and down. Following the Yule Ball, Ron was hesitant to ask the twins for a second shag, but he found that he didn't have to. Sufficiently impressed by his ability, the orchestrated a chance encounter in the common room, late one evening, their bodies grinding together as Ron accidentally stumbled upon them. They never explicitly acknowledged it, but the Twins were simply happy to have someone else other than themselves to fuck. Padma in particular. Even if it meant a lengthy trek to the Gryffindor common room whenever she was in need of a good ploughing.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be moving at the speed an old granny would. And licking Ron's face like it was a lollipop," Padma said, her disdain for her sister's preferences being increasingly apparent. She loved he sister, but after a year of having to indulge her sister's desire for more romantic, sensual and intimate shags, she was a little bitter. Padma was far more… involved when it came to sex.

"Just because I like a snog… I don't get annoyed with your kinks," Parvati argued, returning to Ron's lips and giving him a deep kiss. He would have joined in in the conversation, but he was trying his best not to cum. He had nothing against a slow and deep fuck, but being submerged in such a delectable arse for so long was taking a toll on him. And he was almost entirely certain that Parvati wasn't anywhere near cumming.

"Well… if you weren't snogging him and hogging one of his holes, I might not have to complain…" Padma smirked, her cock twitching back into life as she set aside her book and strutted slowly over to the pair, her hands running slowly along her sister's body as she moved around to Ron's mouth.

"I'd prefer my mouth not simply being relegated to another hole," Ron smirked, taking offence with how the Twins were talking about him as if he were simply an object for their own relief. Which wasn't strictly false. Over a fair few of their encounters, they hardly engaged in any length degrees of conversation, most talking being sultry and provocative in nature. But slowly, they were coming around to one another.

"We're all just holes. Now, wouldn't you prefer someone to make proper use of your mouth rather than lazily bat their lips against it?" Padma smirked, shooting Parvati a smirk as she leant back and began to bounce up and down on his cock a little faster, grunting and moaning to herself, fully expecting her kissing to reaffirmed by Ron's disagreement with her sister.

"Yeah… Well, it would be nice I suppose," Ron said, unwittingly sparking something he was not expecting, the twins sharing a salacious smirk, Paravti halting her riding and grinding to a halt. Sliding upwards, she pulled Ron's cock out of her arse, holding it in her hand and knowing instantly that Ron was on the very edge of an orgasm, causing her to grin even wilder.

"I think he's playing favourites, Pav… I think he likes me more than you," Padma smiled, moving slowly away from Ron and hunching over inside his trunk, pouring through his many possessions in search of something in particular, Ron a little baffled as to what they were implying.

"I think he is. But I wouldn't go that far. He obviously prefers me," Parvati smiled, clambering slowly up Ron's body, pinning his arms to either side with her knees, her cock looming over his confused face as Padma slowly walked back around, holding in her hand a scarf and a tie, twiddling them in her fingers as she grabbed Ron's right hand and slowly tied it to one corner of the bed, Parvati smiling and murmuring, "I did almost make him cum, so of course I would be his favourite. But we don't like it when people play favourites, so you aren't going to cum just yet."

"I wasn't playing favourites. I like you both equally," Ron stammered as Padma fixed his other hand in place, Parvati rolling away from Ron, leaving him restrained and wholly at their mercy, a smirk on their faces as they walked around to the foot of the bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Just like? You don't love us? Are we not sexy enough?" Padma asked, scrunching her face up as her hands ran down to her sister's bum cheeks, gently pulling and playing with her flesh, knowing full well that the eroticism of them being twins worked wonders on Ron. Whilst he was always personally averse to the idea of incest himself, having it displayed before him in such a deliciously delectable way was simply incredible. Leaning in, Parvati gently kissed her sister on the lips, Padma pulling back after a few moments, biting her lips seductively, "I think we'll just have to play with ourselves, Pav. I don't think Ron likes us anymore."  
"I think that might be a little harsh. We should give him an opportunity to show us just how much he loves us. I think that would be fair?" Parvati suggested, burying her lips in the crook of Padma's neck and littering her delicious skin with soft and delicate kisses, moaning softly to herself whilst Ron writhed in discomfort. His cock was on the very edge of exploding, with a few simple strokes being enough to set him off, but he had no means of relieving the built-up pressure and he was completely at the whims of the two girls. A prospect that was equal amounts enticing and equal amounts terrifying.

"Well… That sounds fair, but I still want to know who his favourite is," Padma smiled, pushing away from her sister playfully and turning towards Ron, the boy's eyes instantly turning towards her and her sultry smile. He was surprised just how enticing Padma could be, especially considering the Yule Ball and how incredibly lacklustre her attempts at seduction were. Although, unbeknownst to him, she was hardly the problem. Both girls were incredulously sexy when they wanted to be, their bodies not the most sexual, but their ability to use them being especially creative.

"Okay, I didn't know you were so excited to be told that you're aren't as sexy as me," Parvati smirked playfully, running her hands along her body, sliding her fingers up to her hair and letting it down, waving her luscious locks free and gently swaying her hips, "So, who is it, Mr Weasley? Me? Or that skank over there?"  
"Erm…" Ron stammered, desperate to cum, but absolutely terrified to say the wrong thing and suffer the consequences. It was a thought that had always crossed Ron's mind, but one that he had always swiftly deflected. No one ever wanted to choose a favourite twin, but everyone had one. And despite her lithe, delicate and petite body, Parvati wasn't the one he preferred. It wasn't because she had smaller breasts, a perter arse or that her cock was slightly shorter (ever so slightly), but instead her most sensual approach to sex. It was a nice change of pace for Ron, but there was always that part of him that reverted back to his encounters with Hermione, where he was decidedly submissive. Being dominant just didn't appeal to him as much as it would most other men. Especially with a girl like Hermione who understood being submissive wasn't a slight against your manhood. But, things with Hermione weren't exactly… peachy. And thus, Padma filled that role. She wasn't particularly dominant at the Yule Ball, rather forceful with her intentions. But over time, he proclivity for dirty talk, spanking and other dominating acts became prevalent.

"Now, now Parvati. We can't just ask him who is his favourite. Let's be civil and find out just what he likes about us," Padma smirked, turning around and bending at the waist, pushing her plump caramel coloured arse out towards Ron, her hands reaching back and gently groping and pulling at her bum cheeks, flaunting them for Ron to enjoy. Parvati was quick to join, turning her own body around and giving Ron a clear and delicious look at her pert rear end. It didn't bounce as much as Padma's but was delectable in how small and perfectly formed it was. Gently prying her bum cheeks apart, she slipped a finger down to her back entrance and slowly pushed it inside, gasping audibly as she did so before Padma asked, "Whose ass do you prefer?"

"Erm… Uh… I dunno… They're both very… very nice," Ron stammered, his mind doing mental backflips as he realised just what kind of situation he was in. Trying to hide his childlike glee, Ron gulped before hammering home on a single and definite answer, "Parvati…"

"Ooo… One, nil, sis… How does that make you feel?" Parvati smirked, reaching over and playfully, yet sharply, spanking her sister's bum cheeks, the rippling flesh making Ron groan. Yet he immediately regretted his decision as Padma turned slowly around, strutting to his side a stern look on her face as she sat beside his chest, her hand running over his stomach before coming up to his nipples. Gently taking one of the nubs In between her fingers, she twisted it sharply, Ron exclaiming sharply, his hips thrusting forwards as his cock twitched noticeably, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down his glossy cock.

"Want to rethink that answer?" Padma asked, letting go of his nipple and sharply slapping his chest, the red hand-print burning into his skin as he stifled a moan. The burning pain only served to enhance the pleasure in his body and as Padma took the other nipple in between her fingers, he audibly moaned, the sharp pain burning in the sensitive nub making his body twitch.

"Pad. No one likes a sore loser. But I think Ron may be a little kinkier than we first imagined," Parvati interjected, slapping her hand away and causing Ron to breathe a sigh of silent relief, and quiet disappointment. Instead of indulging in such painful pleasures, Parvati instead drew his attention towards her chest, running her hands back and forth across her small, pert little tits, her chocolaty nipples erect and deliciously pert, "Now, what about our breasts? I'll bet you like littler tits, don't you?"

"Padma's…" Ron said almost instantly, the bustier girl smiling as she gently ran her hands across Ron's chest, massaging the redder flares of flesh. They were plumper. And whilst Parvati's arse was delectable, her breasts were a little too small. Which wasn't to say they weren't nice, just not nearly as enticing as Padma's plump, delicious handfuls were. Pulling away, Parvati gasped, sulking.

"No fair! I think you intimidated him into that one," Parvati moaned, her hand running across to Ron's nipple and inflicting the same painful pleasure that her sister so readily gave him before. Grinning as her sister came around to her more… intense way of thinking, Padma took his other nipple and applied the same pressure, Ron gritting his teeth through a pleasured smile as the twins shared a mischievous look, "It seems we are tied Pad… So, what does Ron think of our, thick, meaty shafts?"

With that, Pad shifted herself beside Ron's head, lifting her cock and slapping it down against his cheek, Parvati quickly joining her sister and sliding her cock across the boy's face, grinding her shaft against his lips as his face was smothered in their equally delicious shafts. There weren't any noticeable differences between the two, Parvati's being slightly shorter. Although that was a detail Ron only noticed after intense scrutiny. And even then, it was miniscule. So, Ron didn't have a favourite per-say, instead silently revelling in the erotic situation he currently found himself in, quietly moaning to himself.

Without even having to ask, Padma pressed the tip of her cock firmly against his lips, Ron eagerly parting them and allowing her head into his mouth, his tongue instantly lunging at her purplish head, dancing delicately around the engorged tip and bringing a deliciously soft moan to Padma's lips. Pushing forwards, she forced Ron's head to turn towards her, allowing her full access to his well-trained throat. Thrusting forwards, Padma groaned as Ron instinctively swallowed, her cock slipping into his throat and sliding easily in. He wasn't quite able to take all of it solely by himself, but his lips flexed and tightened two inches shy. Savouring the tight, wet warmth of Ron's throat, Padma gave him a few gentle strokes, sawing her cock in and out, slick slurping sounds filling the dormitory as he allowed his mouth to be used, Padma's moans spurring him on to please the thick throbbing length that was lodged deep inside his mouth.

"Care to share?" Parvati smiled, breaking Padma and Ron's pleasured haze and turning their attention towards the lithe twin. Nodding, Padma turned Ron's head slightly, but didn't pull her cock entirely out of his mouth. Ron expected to swap for Parvati's shaft, but was instantly surprised as Parvati pressed her cock against his lips whilst her sister remained inside his mouth. Struggling at first, she finally managed to pry his lips apart just enough to ease her tip into his mouth, her shaft grinding against her sister's already saliva slick length, the pair moaning as Ron's mouth was stretched to new realms, his lips pulled painfully tight across both their cocks. Pushing forwards, Parvati was met with Ron's throat, Padma's shaft already occupying the tight, convulsing depths of his hole. With a little adjustment of her position, her knee being propped up on Ron's chest, Parvati sank her hips slowly and steadily downwards, his throat giving unwillingly away to accommodate the second sister's thick throbbing tip, much to both their glee, the two-sister's revelling in the fresh, newfound tightness of his throat.

Ron's eyes bulged for a moment, his throat expanding around their cocks as they pressed their bodies together, their crotches battling each other for dominance, the twins pushing against one another to claim the deeper position in his throat, all whilst Ron lay restrained on the bed. It was surprisingly erotic, watching the two-girl's push and pull their cocks, fucking his throat whilst trying to get deeper and deeper inside him. The only thing that pained his was his cock which was painfully twitching, desperate for any relief, but certain that it would remain untouched for the time being. Moaning softly around their cocks, Ron let his eyes roll closed, allowing the twins to have their way. Finally, Parvati succeeded, her cock slipping deeper into Ron's throat, her length pushing Padma's shaft backwards until she only had a few inches inside his throat.

Not wanting to be outdone, Padma reached below her sister and grasped Parvati's balls, gently squeezing them at first, lulling her into the sense that she was in fact on top, before giving them a sharp, firm squeeze, causing her to lunge backwards and giving Padma those precious few moments to sink her cock in it's entirety deep into Ron's throat, occluding Parvati from getting back inside the boy's tight, luscious throat. Smirking, Parvati went around behind Padma, straddling Ron's stomach and grazing his cock for the briefest of moments with her arse, giving Ron a fleeting glimpse of relief.

Gently massaging her sister's bum, Parvati held her in place. She knew instantly what was coming causing her to try and pull out of Ron's mouth, but only pushed herself deeper into her sister's grasp. It was a sharp spank that came. Two hands hit each of her cheeks loudly and sharply, echoing through the room as her tender flesh was struck. Not waiting for her to relax, Paravti elicited the same treatment, again and again until finally Padma forced herself away, allowing the thinner sister to shift forwards slightly and plunge her cock deep into Ron's throat without anything to stop her, the groan she let out being one of victory. Savouring the slick wetness of the depths of his mouth, Parvati ran her hands through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as she thrust back and forwards, Ron loving the submission of simply being used. It wasn't that it afforded him any physical pleasure, but fulfilled fantasy after fantasy of his. Every boy grew up lusted after girls, longing to bend them over and have their way. Whilst Ron still had those fantasises, they were mired amongst other ones of being bent over himself. How fortunate that girls secretly had the means to bend him over and rut against him.

Biting her lip, quietly revelling in the battle she was having with her sister, Padma rose to her knees, taking a place behind her sister, she shuffled forwards, steadily and slowly jerking herself off as she came closer and closer to the young girl's rear end. Parvati was fully expecting Padma to retaliate with her own swift spanks, but was not expecting the girl to pry her cheeks apart and slap the thick tip of her cock against her tight rear end. Startled at the provocation, Parvati froze, scrunching her face up as she prepared to have her sister start to rail her from behind. Ron looked upwards, confused as to what was happening, his lips wrapped snugly around Parvati's cock, the same two elusive inches remaining beyond his depths. Waiting for Parvati to start moving again, Ron was surprised, his eyes latched onto the two remaining inches of Parvati's cock. Suddenly, with one swift and powerful push, those two inches were submerged deep inside his clutching throat.

Parvati wasn't averse to being on the receiving end of a cock. She quite enjoyed it when it was with the right person. The Yule Ball with her and Harry was one of the better time, though regrettably, it finished a little earlier than she had hoped. And Ron was pretty decent whenever he simply lay back and do her thing. But after much experience, Parvati quickly learned that Padma was not the right person to be receiving from. Not that It wasn't enjoyable, but she had a tendency to go a little rougher than Parvati liked. And with the pair playfully battling for dominance over Ron's mouth, she was almost certain that it wouldn't be the slow and sensual fuck that she so desired. That was only affirmed by Padma's grip on her hips tightening and her slow, but rough entrance into her arse, her stroke completely glossing over the sexual pleasure divined from the slow tease of the entrance, the pressure and the build-up.

Gasping, Parvati was afforded a few seconds to adjust before Padma slid forwards with a steady and brisk pace. She wasn't hammering herself home, but she a little rougher than usual, quickly lodging herself deep into Parvati. Even as she sank her entire length inside, Padma didn't stop pushing, her thrust pushing Parvati's cock deep into Ron's mouth, fighting his spasming throat and pushing Parvati's entire cock deep into the boy's throat. She was glad for that, having her cock lavished by Ron's delightfully slick and deep throat, but was forced to groan in slight pain as Padma ignored her usual desires for slower and more sensual fucking. Once she was buried inside her sister's arse, Padma gave her a brief moment to adjust before sliding her cock all the way out and thrusting steadily back in, building up a pace that wasn't excessive, but was hard enough to make Parvati's meek and timid moans become grunts of pleasurable discomfort.

Ron's throat fought against Parvati's cock, his lips spasming and clenching around her shaft as she held his throat around her entire cock. However, when Padma drew herself back, Ron's throat managed to push the two uncomfortable inches out of his mouth, giving him a moment to relax, his jaw stopped hurting. For a few seconds at least, until Padma thrust back into her sister, subsequently pushing Parvati's cock deep into Ron's throat, Parvati's balls slapping audibly against the boy's saliva slick chin, the room filling with soft slurping sounds and audibly sloppy slaps as his blowjob back slicker and slicker. Padma's balls crashed against Parvati's bum with each deep and powerful thrust, Padma making sure to savour every single inch of her sister's delectably tight arse. Whenever she as afforded the opportunity to fuck her sister, it was more often than not at her slow and meagre pace, with Parvati rarely indulging in Padma's whole length. So, to explore the intimate depths of her sister's ass was something that Padma was going to relish until the very end.

Unable to recoil or prevent the use of his throat, Ron simply watched the twin's fucking, his cock twitching and begging for relief. It had been a while since it was last stimulated, and his orgasm had slowly retreated, but his cock still lusted for more pleasure. However, watching the two twins grinding and fucking each other was something that Ron was happy simply to watch. In their previous encounters, they rarely interacted in any deep and sexual way, often preferring to use Ron to elicit their pleasure. Something Ron was more than happy to do. But watching them fuck each other was something that set every teenage fantasy in the young boy's mind on fire, his heart racing as their sweat slick bodies ground together, Padma gently nibbling at her sister's neck, her tongue darting back and forth as she sought to give her sister a hickie. Every bone in Ron's body wanted to free his hands so that he could run them up and along her body, rubbing and exploring her soft flesh, squeezing and pulling at whatever he could find. But then his cock twitched at the notion of being denied such pleasures, causing him to moan softly around Parvati's shaft.

Leaning her head back, Parvati locked eyes with her sister, the pleasure clouding her thoughts and any discomfort disappearing almost entirely. Sharing a look, she leant in, taking her sister's lips with her own and kissing her passionately as she had done so many times before. The first time they had ever done anything with each other, beyond childish experiments, was the day they both were unable to stimulate themselves. Turning to each other, they simply jerked one another, each one falling in love with the silky touch of another person, their lust for pleasure drawing them into a deep passionate kiss. After a night of pure sex, fucking on top and on bottom, they finally collapsed next to each other In bed, wondering if it was perverse and wrong. Only then did they come to the conclusion that a fuck every now and again wasn't too bad. Then again, a fuck every now and again, quickly became a nightly obsession of kink and incestuous love. But what else are sister's for?

Speeding up, Padma took the kiss as a signal that she had full control and was welcoming her to increase her fevered fucking Parvati started to slowly fuck Ron's mouth, thrusting deep into his throat as Padma pulled out, only to pull out of Ron's mouth and meet Padma halfway, fucking herself onto the thick bulging cock inside her arse. All three of them were moaning constantly, the twins being the most audible whereas Ron's were muffled around her now slick and glossy shaft. Both the twins were on the verge of cumming, Parvati most of all. Being pleasured on both ends was a sensation that was incomparable and one that she wanting to relish for every single second. However, combining that pleasure with the pleasure she had already earned from simply riding Ron's cock in the beginning and she could hardly stave off the coming release.

She was the first to cum, spilling her load deep into Ron's mouth, the boy forced to swallow it, though he would have been willing regardless. Her entire body seemed to shudder between the two bodies, her head falling backwards onto her sister's shoulder as her arse tightened immensely, trapping Padma's cock in place and massaging it with delicious convulsions as her hole flexed and gripped at her cock. This was enough to send Padma over the edge. She had been lazily stroking herself of prior to joining in, resulting in her cock not needing much stimulation to force it over the edge. Still a little bitter about losing her position in Ron's mouth, Padma opted to keep her cock inside her sister, knowing just how infuriated the lithe girl got when she didn't pull out. Spurting several strands deep into her bum, Padma moaned and groaned, Parvati joining her for a moment before realising exactly what was filling her arse to the brim and recoiled annoyedly.

"Padma! You know I don't like that! I don't go around giving you facials every other day, now do I?" Parvati snapped annoyedly, rolling away from Ron and allowing the boy a chance to breathe, although he didn't gasp for air as he once did, instead breathing steadily. Padma laughed quietly as she milked the last few drops out of her cock, letting it land in Ron's mouth for the boy to diligently swallow. Joining her sister, she wrapped her arms around her hips and pulled her close smiling as she leant in for a kiss.

"Now, now… we argue later. Right now, I think we need to decide what to do with our faithful little servant," Padma cooed, turning Parvati's attention towards Ron for a moment, the two-girl's seeing his cock standing straight and hard, ready for anything, "I don't think we punished him enough for playing favourites. I think he enjoyed his little throat fucking."

"He did serve us like a good little slut. Perhaps we should reward him and prepare a proper punishment at a later date. Plan something truly… special. So, he can show us just how much he loves us both?" Parvati smiled, crossing over to the other side of Ron, running her fingers along his chest as he tried his best to hide an eager smile, "Would you like that? A chance to serve your mistresses?"

"Yes," Ron breathed, the idea of fulfilling his fantasy being something incredible, something he had hoped to share with Hermione, but presented with the delectable option of two smouldering Indian beauties; he could hardly object. Something that brought smirks of approval from the twins as Padma took his nipple in between her fingers and asked him to clarify.

"Yes…" she said, threatening to twist the sensitive bump sharply, waiting for Ron to address them properly. Gone were the sex sessions they shared where they took turns and barely spoke, the sexual tension being simple for pure pleasure. Now Padma was revelling in his company, loving the way he was placed beneath her heel.

"Yes, mistress…" Ron clarified, getting a slap of approval across his chest as the two twins, strutted around to the end of the bed, whispering to themselves as they did so, leaving Ron to wonder confusedly as to what was happening as they giggled and laughed.

"I think we should introduce them. He's is our little toy and I think we could share him around a little. And she has been dying to meet him," Padma suggested, Parvati eagerly nodding along as she grabbed her clothes and started to dress herself.

"You… get him ready and I'll fetch the lady of the hour," Parvati grinned, tucking her cock inside her simple cotton panties and racing to the door, leaving Padma and Ron alone, Ron keeping his tongue curbed, playing out the power fantasy he had always wanted. Reaching down, Padma picked up her black panties, folding them into a makeshift blindfold and quickly fixing them to Ron's face, blinding him as she went about her business. Deciding that the mystery guest would prefer more… easy access, Padma coerced Ron into rolling over, his arms twisting and being pulled in opposite directions whilst he remained on all fours, presenting his bum to anyone who wished to walk in. It wasn't like the dorm room was particularly exclusionary to people. Happy with her work, Padma pulled her jeans on, going commando as the door to the dorm room opened, Parvati returning to an almost giddy companion.

"Really? And he's okay with this?" Lavender asked, biting her lip as she saw her crush bent over on the bed, naked, presenting himself to her, the twins assuring her that he was more than willing. Lightly clapping, she strode into the room, waiting for Padma to finish dressing herself. Crossing over to Ron, Padma leant into his ear.

"Now… We have a very special guest here to entertain themselves. You are going to be a good servant and do whatever she wants," Padma smiled, crossing over to her sister. Both the twins wanted to stay and watch their friend fulfil her fantasies upon their new boy toy, but they had both silently agreed to devise a proper punishment for their new toy and needed to go about planning such an endeavour, meaning they closed the door behind Lavender, leaving her alone and to do as she wished.

"Hey Won-won…" She said, trying to hide the excitement In her voice as she approached Ron, her eyes ogling her body, revelling in the way he was positioned, her pert bum and the thick cock that was dangling below him. Normally in her fantasies about him, she would be on top, pleasing her beloved Won-won to the best of her abilities with her tight arse, but as fortune dictated, she had a chance to top him. And the anonymity, whilst not preferable in her desire to court him, gave her a boost in confidence whilst also having a perverse fantasy of hers. The secret lover. Maybe it would be kinkier if she remained that way, she thought, biting her lip as she walked to his head.

"Won-won?" Ron asked baffled at what she said, losing his timid meekness that he wore when dealing with Padma and Parvati. He felt a soft hand touch his bum, running itself along his body, groping and pulling at his flesh, the girl behind the words not recognisable by her voice. At least it wasn't entirely distinctive to Ron.

"Oh… it's my pet name for you. I see you all the time and it was a cute little nickname. We're in a lot of the same classes, you know," Lavender said, breathing in and lowering her hand to Ron's cock, gently squeezing it in her palm and having a silent meltdown as she stroked him off, unable to quite believe she had her crushes cock in her hand, pre-cum spilling down onto her palm. Giddy at the thought, she had to quieten her excitement, putting on a stern and confident face. Not that Ron could see it, "Do you want to know who I am? Or is the thought of having a secret admirer doing it for you?"

"I mean… Yeah. It's kind of… cool, kinky even," Ron said, blushing slightly. He was absolutely gobsmacked when he learnt that Hermione had a thing for him. He had never thought that any girl would ever fall for him. Then came Fleur, although he was starting to have doubts about her motives, considering that they hadn't spoken since he bellowed at her across the courtyard and most of their shags ended with her asking about Harry. But having a secret admirer. Who gave him a cute nickname. That was insane.

"Good! I'll be your naughty, little secret admirer. Your kinky little play toy!" Lavender giggled eagerly, continuing to stroke him off a little clumsily. Most of the time she had only had sex with Padma and Parvati, and they were always very… particular about their pleasure. They didn't like how Lavender jerked them off, her blowjobs weren't particularly good in their eyes and her arse was her only saving grace. She could use that well. It didn't matter what they thought how her abilities. She got her rocks off. And they weren't about to have sex with their secret fantasy crush, were then now, "Oh… I'll treat you real good. Make a good impression… Pav said you liked butt stuff, so…"

Unsure as to what to do, Lavender decided she ought to strip, for her sake more so than Ron's. Pulling her blouse off, she tossed it to one side, her plain tan bra covering her rather plump and voluptuous tits. If you had to ask who had the largest breasts in Gryffindor House, you'd be hard pressed to find someone's larger than Lavender's. They were large without dropping and sagging to her knees, being delightfully plump and well formed. They hung delectably on her body and combined with her rather slim figure, made her look gorgeous. Even if she was a little deranged in the head sometimes. Dropping her skirt, she peeled of her simple cotton panties, tossing her bra to one side as well, leaving her entirely naked. Her cock was around eight inches and wasn't anything to call home about compared to the other lovely ladies of the House, but was still relatively large.

"You wanna touch my cock, Won-won. I'll bet it's the biggest you've seen. And it's all for you. Every inch. I'll never let anyone else touch it, just you. My Won-won," she purred, strutting over to Ron's hand and sliding her cock into his palm, the restrained nature of his hand making it a little clumsy. Moaning loudly at the simple touch, Lavender filled the room with lustful moans that went way beyond a simple handjob, her pleasured sounds elicited simply by the over-charged eroticism of the moment, something that Ron quietly relished, loving the fact that such a simple act of a handjob could elicit so much enjoyment from the mysterious girl.

"Wow… It's big. So big," Ron said, swept up in the naughtiness of moment and overexaggerating his reaction to her cock, his fingers tightening around her tip, causing her to gasp loudly and stop, her cock twitching rapidly in his hand. Lavender hadn't cum for a week now. Her date at the Yule Ball fell through and her attempts to find Padma and Parvati came up dry, meaning that she wasn't able to source any pleasure. And over the weeks, any attempt to get relief from the twins was met with a resounding no, the two girls wanting to save themselves for Ron so that they could get a proper fuck. So, the simple touch from Ron's hand was enough to tip the young and frankly inexperienced girl over the edge, her cock erupting in Ron's hand and covering the headboard in her seed, moans filling the room as she came at the slightest provocation, Ron murmuring to her, "I hope that's not you done now?"

"Oh… Oh my… Not at all. I would never leave my Won-won un satisfied. I would suck your cock for days if that was what it took," Lavender purred as her cock quickly softened in his hand. Blushing wildly as she realised what just happened, she dropped down to Ron's cheek and kissed him softly, trying to get the angle on his lips, but finding it difficult to slide her head beneath him. Giving up, she strode to the end of the bed and clambered up behind him and smiled, "But seeing as my Won-won likes butt-stuff, I'll have to treat him…"

Faced with Ron's bum, Lavender was completely out of her depth. Normally she was on the bottom of most encounters with the Twins and neither of them was particularly fond of having her licking their arses. Not that they didn't enjoy it, they just weren't as big a fan of the act as they were of blowjobs. So, she was flying blind. But desperate to please Ron, she planted her hands on his arse and spread his cheeks, revealing his tight flexing hole, well used and well-practiced, but still deliciously tight. Leaning forwards, she let her tongue slide out of her mouth and she ran the flat of her tongue up and across his hole, making sure her slick muscle was pressed tightly against every part of his puckered, wrinkled hole. Receiving a moan of approval, Lavender took this as conformation to keep going, lapping at his hole with her tongue, licking up and down with the flat part and moaning audibly as she lustily ate his ass. The vibrations of her moans shook through his body and whilst he initial clumsy attack wasn't entirely pleasurable, the constant moans brought pleasure the restrained boy's body.

"You like that Won-won?" she asked in between licks, her tongue flicking back and forth as she got into the swing of it, her tongue chasing Ron's moans, licking what she could only assume were the most sensitive portions of his ass without actually dipping her tongue inside. His cock twitched and throbbed beneath him, pre-cum beading on his tip and dripping down onto the bed sheets below as the mysterious lover licked at his arse, not giving him the pleasure of her sinking her entire tongue inside him. Pushing his bum back onto her tongue, he tried to force the wriggling digit inside her, but Lavender wasn't having it, her tongue remaining firmly outside his arse, despite her previous promise of doing anything for her 'beloved won-won'. As he pushed back, she pulled away, tucking her tongue back between her lips as she smiled widely. Leaning forwards, she planted her lips on one of his bum cheeks, draping herself lazily across his rear end, licking his skin as she smiled lovingly into his blind face, "Eager, aren't you Won-won. Do you like my tongue?"

"Deeper…" he breathed, desperate for more pleasure, her no doubt cute licking of his bum cheeks being hardly pleasurable at all, his cock twitching, his balls heavy and in desperate need of some form of relief. Taken aback by his request, Lavender thought she was doing alright, but quickly surmised that maybe she should go the whole way. She was apprehensive about the taste, but having her hands-on Ron was more than enough to sway her.

"Deeper, you say? Okay… Anything for my Won-won…" Lavender smiled, lifting her lips from his cheeks and spreading them once more, his saliva slick hole waiting for her to impale him upon her tongue. Resting the tip of her tongue against the centre of his ass, she gently pushed forwards, apprehensive about the taste, not wanting it to be vile on her tongue. Whilst it wasn't unpleasant, the whole act and sensation that enveloped her body was quite uncomfortable. However, driven by her desire to make Ron cum, she spread his hole wider, her thumbs almost slipping inside his hole to stretch it. Sliding easily in, her lips were quickly planted around his arsehole, her tongue delving deeper and deeper into his hole, all to a chorus of pleasured moans from Ron, his lips constantly parted as her tongue wove deeper and deeper into his arse, spurred on by the eager display from Ron. Pushing his arse back onto her tongue, her impaled himself even further, starting to bounce back and forth, using her tongue to fuck himself as he desperately craved a proper, hard fuck.

Doing her best to slide deeper into his bum, her tongue managed to wriggle itself up against his prostate, Ron groaning loudly as she did so, trying to bury his head in the pillows, but being unable to do so due to the current restraints. Grinning into his ass, Lavender assumed she had hit his sweet spot and endeavoured to ride her tongue against until the boy spasmed and spurted, his cock milking free of his seed. Reaching beneath him, she found his cock, the shaft twitching and shuddering, on the verge of an orgasm. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to taste her beloved's seed, she pulled her tongue out his bum and replaced it with a finger, the digit quickly worming its way to his prostate and gently massaging it, his cock dancing and twitching in response and he moaned loudly. Flopping onto her back, she crawled through his knees and found the tip of his gorgeous cock. Not intending on giving him a blowjob, she simply angled his cock towards her face, wanting to bask in his offering.

Gently tickling his prostate, she finally pushed him over the edge, his cock twitching of its own volition, a bead of cum leaking from his tip before several long ropes of poured from the head of his cock, showering Lavender's face as she relished the warmth of his load. Continuing to massage his prostate until he was milked dry across her face, the young girl parted her lips and allowed a drop of cum into her mouth which she savoured and readily swallowed, collecting a small mouthful on her finger and devouring it before leaving the rest on her face, painting her in her beloved Won-won's seed. Moaning loudly, Ron let his body twitch and spasm, his cock spurting down onto the mystery girl's face. As his orgasm subsided, she leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on his tip before sliding out from under him, cum dripping down her face and onto her large, plump breasts.

"Want a round two Won-won?" Lavender smiled going back around to the boy's arse, still slick from her previous ministrations and sliding her hardened cock against his hole. She had become aroused yet again pretty quickly after her sudden orgasm and was raring for more pleasure. If she had her way she would be bouncing eagerly on Ron's cock, impaling herself like a good and eager little slut, all for his pleasure, but circumstance dictated that she was going to get a chance to fuck him. She was secretly excited about the prospect of sinking her cock into Ron, excitement that would have been instantly curbed if she wasn't remaining as a secret admirer.

"Fuck yeah…" Ron moaned as he felt her tip prod his rear entrance, begging for her to plunge herself deep inside him. He had grown fond of a rougher treatment, but not blisteringly painful treatment. The occasional spank or rough entry had his cock throbbing at the prospect, his recently depleted shaft quickly hardening with the promise of a deep and satisfying fuck to cap everything else off. Wearing Ron's cum with pride, she took his moan of approval as her cue to start, angling her shaft downwards and slowly easing forwards, her tip easily prying apart his tight, constricted hole and allowing almost all her cock to slide in with relative ease. Moaning loudly, she stopped the tightness that was enveloping her cock being incredibly pleasurable, taking her breath away as his tight depths seemed to tighten and loosen, massaging her cock as she simply lingered half in and half out. Ron was equally pleased with the shaft that sank into him. Whilst not the biggest he'd ever taken, it was a damn-side better than having nothing at all and in response to the slick entry, he pushed himself back on her shaft, begging eagerly for more; Lavender being only to happy to comply as she grinned eagerly at the lustful prospects of pleasure on the horizon for her meaty cock.

Taking Ron by the hips, Lavender slid herself forwards, submerging every inch of her cock inside Ron and moaning loudly as she hammered home, the pair groaning in unison as they connected at waist to arse. Ron's prostate was firmly squashed against her cock, pleasure dancing and rippling through his body as she filled his arse to the brim with her delicious, creamy cock. Not wanting to simply hump at Ron's rear, Lavender draped herself along his back, her breasts pressing against his shoulders as she started to draw her hips in and out, sliding her cock slowly back and forth, making sure both of them savoured every throbbing inch of her cock, the pair moaning in one another's ears as Ron laid there taking her cock. The sound of their bodies writhing together, their balls slapping together as their bodies slowly grew slicker and slicker with sweat. Starting of slow, Lavender wanted their first time together to be one of sensual nature, their bodies rubbing up against one another as they made love in the most intimate manner she could imagine. Part of her wanted to untie him and let him loose on her, revealing her identity and fucking all through the night in a long lustful haze of sweet, romantic pleasure. Ron, had other ideas.

"Fuck me harder… Harder and faster…" Ron breathed in-between slow and purposeful thrusts, causing Lavender to pull back, the air of romanticism shattered as Ron begged to be used as a rutting post. But still, who was she to deny him such pleasures. Sliding down behind him, she took a more standard position, her hands wrapping around his waist and starting to pull him back onto her cock, roughly slamming her cock forward and eliciting a fevered moan of pure and utter pleasure from the redhead; a moan that spurred Lavender eagerly along. Pulling her cock out she slammed forwards, the slapping sound silencing the room as Ron's moans began meek and silent grunts, pleasure cascading through his body as she fucked him harder and harder. Pulling him backwards onto his thrust, she managed to get deeper and deeper, her cock plunging to new and pleasurable depths for the pair of them, Lavender losing herself in the lustiness of the situation and starting to hammer back and forth, her eyes rolling closed.

Hammering back and forth, Lavender slid her hands up to Ron's shoulders, using the different anchor point to bury herself deeper and faster. All thoughts of romanticism were drenched in pure and utter pleasure as Lavender forgot she was fucking her crush and simply sought her own pleasure, much to Ron's pleasure. Her hand snaked over to his head, wrapping around his weighty mop of hair and pulling it backwards, using it to sink herself harder and deeper into Ron, the boy groaning in pain but also distinct pleasure. Biting his lip, her let her fuck him like proper toy, a silent fantasy being fulfilled but not the degree he had hoped for. Still, he was hardly going to tell her to stop as his prostate reverberated with orgasmic cascades of pleasure, moans of pleasure dribbling from his lips again and again as his orgasm sensitive cock got closer and closer towards a second less powerful eruption. Lavender was much the same. Even though she wasn't nearly as sensitive as she was when a simple clunky handjob brought her to her orgasm, she was still tingling on the edge, ready to cum deep inside Ron.

They came in tandem, with one deep thrust setting them both off. Moaning louder and louder, Ron spurted a few measly strands of cum down onto the bed below, the main force of his load being already plastered on Lavender's orgasm ridden face. Normally, she would have wanted to cum across Ron, but this time she didn't want to relinquish control of his bum, instead opting to unload her smaller load into his arse, her cock twitching and spasming deep inside his hole, filling him with an equally meagre load that barely registered on the boy as he slumped over, his restrains being incredibly uncomfortable now that he had spent his load and wanted to get free. But still, he reckoned that a part of the pleasure was being in that state. Lavender milked her orgasm for all it was worth before pulling out and profusely apologising.

"Oh, Won-won, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so rough," Lavender apologise rolling of the bed and starting to get dressed, the lustful idea of the secret admirer fantasy fuelling her swift escape. Clothing herself a little clumsily, she wiped her face on the bed sheets before giving him a peck on the cheek, "I would let you down, but then you would see my face and we don't want that do we?"

"But, someone will find me like this? I can't…" Ron stammered, trying his best to free himself, but being unable to, turning his blind gaze to follow Lavender's voice as it trailed away to the door, leaving him restrained and stuck, at the mercy of whoever would discover him.

"I love you Won-won and we shall be together again, soon. I swear it!" Lavender smiled, blowing him a kiss before rushing away, leaving Ron to wait for whomever would come to find him. He didn't know what would be worse. Dean or Seamus. Or even Neville. Luckily for him, it wasn't any of them, the rather shocked and explicitly disgusted reaction of his best friend filling the room as he saw Ron bent over, "Bloody Hell Ron… Really?"

 **Author's Note: I know I mentioned something about a lustful teacher in the last chapter, but I got so carried away with it that it became more than just a small segment. But you'll have to wait a week for that. Jokes, you can read it now because I figured I'd give you two chapters rather than one. Won't keep you back, but let me know what you think and enjoy your double Monday feature of shemale goodness!**


	29. Chapter 26: A Sex-Starved Teacher

**Author's Note: Boom! Surprise! Two chapters in one week, it's Christmas all over again! No, in fact, this was simply meant to be a small 1,000 word segment at the end of the last chapter, but in my lecherous sex addled mind, I simply couldn't let the opportunity go to waist. Besides, people have been asking for some older ladies, so hopefully this will tide you over until they start to get really adventurous.**

 **So, instead of simply hacking it off and waiting till next week, I decided I would make it its own chapter and give you two in one week, all because I desperately crave the acceptance of a bunch of people on the internet. That I really like It and you guys are nice and I want to give people decent stuff to fap to instead of this half-baked stuff that people call smut.**

" **Harry fucked Hermione, the end"**

 **You guys deserve better than that! So, enjoy, as a lecherous teacher, lets down her hair and gets a little kinky when presented with such a delectable opportunity.**

Chapter 26: A Sex-Starved Teacher

"Is this all of them?" McGonagall asked as Moody sidled into the room, resting himself upon his staff as the older professor surveyed the sight before her. Moody had been tasked with rounding up the incentives for the second task, swiftly parading Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour and Cho Chang into her office whereupon Dumbledore and Madam Maxine swiftly explained the Task and afforded them the opportunity to leave. All of them were sceptical at first, but were quickly swayed and swiftly put under a sleeping charm, ready to be taken to the Black Lake come the morning, remaining in the safety of McGonagall's office until such notice. However, she was shrewd enough to realise that Potter's incentive was nowhere to be seen.

"No, I couldn't find Weasley, but I'll search the castle again," Moody explained, disappearing once more around the corner, leaving McGonagall, Maxine and Dumbledore alone. Strutting around to her desk, McGonagall cast Dumbledore a disapproving look, not entirely thrilled with the Task, but unwilling to bring such scrutiny to the light in the company of Maxine.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to explain the Task and the risks when Alistair returns? I must go to the Lake and ensure that preparations are completed. The Merepeople are hardly the most civil to deal with," Dumbledore smiled, excusing himself and striding swiftly from the room, Maxine quick in tow, lazily saying that she had to go and ensure that Fleur was sufficiently prepared. McGonagall was silently pleased that she was left alone, with Maxine hardly being good company. Being a loftier breed than even that of McGonagall, she was surprisingly smarmy, a trait that the Professor had the highest distaste for.

Suddenly, a thought arose, McGonagall rising swiftly from her seat and striding around to the unconscious girls and gently checking their pockets. She had meant to ask them to remove such items from their person so as to not damage them, but completely forgot, resolving her to have to get more hands on than was strictly applicable in such a strange situation. Removing Ms Chang's personal effects, she quickly checked the young French girl, quietly remarking that there didn't seem to be enough fabric so as to actually pocket anything. And in her clumsiness, the Professor hiked her remarkably short skirt up a little to high, the young girl's crotch flagrantly on display with no panties in place to occlude her softened cock. Delicately pulling the garment back down, McGonagall cursed as she felt the simple look at the young girl's cock elicited a small reaction in her.

McGonagall was a Abstirea. A requirement of all female Hogwarts Professors to assure that the natural need for relief didn't interfere with their teaching or land them in any explicitly questionable circumstances with the students. Essentially, it was a form of magical meditation that allowed the user to go months or even years without sexual relief and forgo the negative consequences of insanity that were typical with such lengths of time. It required a diligent and mind a supreme understanding of the magical methods behind such mastery, but it was sufficiently effective. Although, in her old age, McGonagall found herself needing to indulge occasionally, opting for the secrecy and privacy of the school Gloryhole to quell such distasteful urges.

Moving onto Hermione, she plucked her wand and a few scrunched-up pieces of parchment, before sliding a small notebook out of her rear pocket. Understandably intrigued and out of pure force of habit, she peeled the pages apart, her eyes widening as she read the information lain out across the paper:

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Cock Size: Eleven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: See Listed Below_

 _Kinks: Loves being dominant and prefers a submissive partner._

 _Current Fantasy: Dominate Ron Weasley_

 _Ronald Billius Weasley_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown_

 _Kinks: Fond of a firm hand and subtle domination. Prefers to have another take the lead in sexual activities. Open to submission and the intrinsic acts of domination._

 _Current Fantasy: Fantasises about experiencing true domination. Whips, chains and all manner of perversions. Wants to explore in a comfortable environment, but one where he can be truly tested._

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Cock Size: Seven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Hermione Granger, Roger Davies_

 _Kinks: Diverse in pleasure. Prefers intimacy over extraneous perversion. A secret lover of incestual relationships and enjoys company of family members. Promiscuous and explorative._

 _Current Fantasy: Skinny-Dipping in the Lake with her sister and select partners._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Cock Size: Seven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: Dominant and in favour of his partner's complete and utter submission. Enjoys spanking others, denial or orgasm, choking and prioritises his own pleasure over that of others._

 _Current Fantasy: Having his own personal sex slave_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Cock Size: Twelve Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Gabrielle Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Rita Skeeter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Roger Davies_

 _Kinks: Wily and enjoys a promiscuous lifestyle. Fond of incestual relationships, domination and savours the opportunity to make some bend to her whims. Prefers intimacy when with familial members._

 _Current Fantasy: Indulge in a more submissive role with Hermione Granger._

 _Viktor Krum_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Viktoria Atanas, Maria Boyan, Elana Ivo, Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: Open, but prefers to be on top. Doesn't mind being dominant or submissive, but has a strong hesitancy to be on the receiving end. Prefers younger girls._

 _Current Fantasy: Bulgarian Orgy_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Cock Size: Twelve Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Albus Dumbledore, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Alicia Spinnet, Hermione Granger, Marietta Edgecombe_

 _Kinks: Less concerned in romantic encounters and simply prefers to be serviced and departs. Silently revels in the inherent dominant side of being a teacher and if engaging in meaningful relations, prefers to be increasingly dominant._

 _Current Fantasy: Student/Teacher Role-play with Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Cock Size: Ten Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley_

 _Kinks: Lover of slow and sensual encounters, prefer to lavish and be lavished. Romanticism is beloved and relishes the opportunity to feign a romantic experience if the true feelings behind such intimacy are lacking._

 _Current Fantasy: Being swept of her feet and taken for a long, romantic weekend of lusty and pure erotic love-making._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Cock Size: Indeterminant_

 _Previous Lovers: Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Graham Pritchard_

 _Kinks; Loves to dominate, but wants more than anything to make Draco Malfoy happy. Likes to make people her bitch and prefers young more vulnerable people to make into her own submissive sex slave._

 _Current Fantasy: Dominate Draco Malfoy without him knowing it to be her._

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Cock Size: Ten Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom_

 _Kinks: Explorative in nature, ready and willing to partake in anything and everything sexual. However, prefers sharing partners than sole romantic intimacy. More the merrier, to be so crude._

 _Current Fantasy: Sex with Harry Potter_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Cock Size: Eleven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger_

 _Kinks: The eccentric and perverse._

 _Current Fantasy: Sex with Harry Potter… Without the Nargles watching her…_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Cock Size: Ten Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Rita Skeeter, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Myrtle Warren_

 _Kinks: Explorative in nature, ready and willing to partake in anything and everything sexual. Increasingly caring, preferring to ensure his partners sexual relief as opposed to craving his own._

 _Current Fantasy: Sex with Ginny Weasley_

McGonagall was horrified. Not at the sexually explicit nature of the notebook, but instead the implication that was buried within it. The fact that her name was listed amongst what she could only imagine to be a list of Hermione Granger's previous love making partners, was extraordinary. Whether it was of Granger's own making or by magical enchantment, it certainly implicated the teacher to enormous degree. That and the fact that she wholeheartedly denied the fact that she would indulge in something so perverse as teacher/student relations. The Gloryhole was simply a means to an end, not an indulgence. And to have such lusty desires with a girl as young as Gabrielle Delacour was certainly beyond her station. Placing the book alongside Granger's other personal effects, McGonagall returned to her desk, brushing any lewd thoughts from her mind, but not entirely able to do so.

She had always debated it. Asking a student to stay behind after class, accepting a sexual favour in return for a higher grade or simply indulging a horny student who had a crush. The Muggles seemed to have a bizarre fascination for the idea, making the thoughts in her mind seem all the more normal. Certainly, one of the muggle-raised students would understand, if not celebrate the fantasy. Maybe she should. Perhaps, Granger would be more than receptive of such a notion. Although her grades hardly required boosting. Potter, perhaps. His entry in the book did suggest he was quite open. Maybe, he could be hoodwinked into sliding down onto his knees. The thought had made her hard beneath her clothing, her cock pressing tightly against the fabric of her panties, her hand drifting down to meet it, grasping and pulling at the length as she sought to free it, despite any means of relieving herself. Well… strictly speaking.

Hiking her rather lengthy robes up around her waist, she tugged her panties aside, groaning rather lustily and out of character from her usual stern and unshifting demeanour. Her cock flopped free, rather large. A result of being a Abstirea, the magical build up resulted in her cock growing slowly over the years. When she was in her teens, she sported a modest eight-inch shaft, but over the years, bit by bit, it grew a little larger. Not that she was afforded many opportunities to make good use of it as those of the younger generation might, but it still made her smile a bit. Slowly, she drew her hand back and forth along her cock, knowing that the pleasure was only serving towards a futile end. She still gently thrust upwards into her hand a little, craving that silky sensation her hand gave her and making her moan as if she were some common slut and not the Professor of Transfiguration.

Suddenly, her attention was ripped elsewhere, torn away and across to the open door of her office. No one was standing there, but the looming threat of Moody or someone else returning to spy her flagrantly masturbating was a threat she could not withstand. Rising to her feet, she straightened out of robes, pinning her cock in place with her panties, but still having it flopped down against her leg, hidden and out of view. Walking straight past the three unconscious girls, she closed the door. Locking the door, McGonagall sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was able to do as she wished. Reaching up to the strings of her robes, she undid them, letting the fall swiftly to the ground. Unclasping her bra, she dropped her panties, her body surprisingly lithe and free of blemishes. Whilst her age was undeniable, the pertness of her breasts and bum was not something to be scoffed at. Whilst, she had wrinkles, they did not cover her body making her a sagging bag of bones. Her lithe figure and posture meant that her skin was often pulled tighter wrinkles being undone. One of her quiet comforts was simply relishing in her own nudity. It didn't bring her much sexual pleasure, as she had learned to stave such emotions away, but simply afforded her an opportunity to not been the teacher and simply be alone. However, turning swiftly around, she realised she was not alone.

From where she was standing, McGonagall was giving a clear and unhampered look at Gabrielle's lower half, her cock still soft and small on her body, her small yet slender legs hanging delicately off the end of one of the tables. Glancing behind herself, as if she was worrying that someone would see her, McGonagall inched slowly towards the young girl, curiously intrigued by her young and thin form. From what she had read in the notebook, Gabrielle was no stranger to things of a sexual nature, even contending with her sister's cock which incidentally was the same length as her own. She wouldn't mind if… she had… just a peek. Just a peek.

As if carried by an invisible, lecherous hand, McGonagall felt her normal logical and reasonable self, disappear. Sure, she had those fantasies, but she always kept them in line. But with the possibility to simply have a look, not actually indulge, laid right in front of her, it was like decades of sexual abstinence had clouded her judgement. All those lost years of being up close and personal (not behind a wall in a cramped cubicle) took over and she found herself lusting in a strange and thrilling way. Her usual demeanour shattered entirely as she took the thin fabric of the young girl's robes into her hand and peeled them up and away, lifting them up and over her body, folding them delicately to one side and laying her nubile body out before her, her pale French skin exposed and at her mercy. Running her hand along her thigh, she watched as the simple graze elicited a response in the young girl's body, her cock slowly starting to harden, her seven inches becoming rock hard, standing tall and proud before her. It was only when McGonagall's skilled and aged hand wrapped around the pale and milky shaft, that a moan escaped the young girl's lips and snapped McGonagall out of her perverse haze.

Throwing the silky robes across the young girl's body, not bothering to clothe her properly, she returned to her stern demeanour and strutted swiftly around to her desk and sank back into her chair. Little did she know, that simple graze and soft moan from the young girl as all the permission Gabrielle felt she needed to give, even in a sleepy haze, a fact only reaffirmed by the powerful magical object sitting on Minerva's desk. Out of curiosity, her cock still throbbing, she picked the small notebook up and reread the young girl's entry, her eyes widening as a single detail had changed:

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Cock Size: Seven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Hermione Granger, Roger Davies_

 _Kinks: Diverse in pleasure. Prefers intimacy over extraneous perversion. A secret lover of incestual relationships and enjoys company of family members. Promiscuous and explorative._

 _Current Fantasy: Sex_

Where her current fantasy had once lamented about wanting to skinny-dip in the lake, it now simply said sex, the young girl's unconscious body, silently in need of some form of pleasure. Reading those words, that lusty demon inside the teacher once more took control, deciding that she would take it easy on the young girl, only doing what was necessary to relieve herself of the tension between her legs. No more, no less. Striding slowly around to the young girl, McGonagall felt slightly weird, but dispelled such ideas from her head as she simply rested a finger against the young girl's arm, Gabrielle moaning audibly and frankly exaggerated, giving McGonagall clear and obvious vibes as to the dreamy thoughts of the French girl.

Still a little hesitant to slam her cock deep into the young girl, McGonagall took a safer approach, craving that more intimate side to sex. Strutting around to Gabrielle's crotch, the teacher leant over her rapidly hardening cock, running her tongue along her lips. It had been years since she had indulged in such a perverse act as oral, instead preferring to receive. But since she was in private company, the teacher threw caution to the wind and bent slowly over, her hands running up and down Gabrielle's creamy, white thighs, massaging her flesh and getting soft, delicate moans of approval in response. Moans that filled the room as Minerva parted her own lips and let her tongue grazed the glossy, pre-cum coated tip of the young girl's shaft, causing Gabrielle's hand to twitch slightly as if to move and guide the older woman's head down her length.

That first taste reminded the older woman just how much she had once relished this simple act. She was once a teenager and like the teenagers currently inhabiting Hogwarts, she was prone to sexual deviancy. The current levels of sexual intimacy at Hogwarts were no surprise and she could hardly dissuade people from it upon a moral level as in a bygone age, she did exactly the same. Pressing her lips against the tip of her cock, McGonagall coated her lips in her pre-cum, slowly licking them clean before laying the flat of her tongue against her bulbous and throbbing head, wrapping the eager muscle around her thick shaft, a moan escaping her aged lips as the substance coated the inside of her mouth, memories of her youth flooding back. Parting her lips, she swiftly enveloped the girl's pale and creamy tip, moaning loudly as the warm throbbing head pressed against the roof of her mouth, a smile coming to her lips, distorted by the cock within her mouth and any thoughts of disapproval disappeared.

Slowly, McGonagall pushed her lips downwards, slowly, but surely taking inch after inch of the French girl's cock into her mouth. Even though it was quite small, she still felt it push against the back of her throat, the tip of Gabrielle's cock begging access to the deeper portions of the elderly teacher's mouth. In her youth, she had developed a degree of competency when it came to blowjobs and prided herself on her abilities. And whilst the book was obviously time sensitive, McGonagall had practiced upon many fellow students in her time. Obviously, the notebook removed partners after excessive time, making them no longer applicable. Luckily for the professor, otherwise Hermione would have clued into her grand sexual past and would be able to make assumptions that were less than favourable in terms of the older woman.

Desperate to know if she still had those skills in her old age, McGonagall eagerly swallowed, the tip pushing into the depths of her throat and instantly being flung out as she gagged and spluttered rather inelegantly, a dribble of saliva running down her normal composed cheek. Wiping it away, she resumed her confident stance, her hand jerking back and forth along the girl's cock as she reaffirmed her composure, now resolute in the notion that she would have to relearn the intimacies of a good deepthroat. A prospect that made her feel rather naughty and promiscuous. Emotions long forgotten by the older woman, but one's that were welcomed eagerly with a curt smile. Returning her lips to the girl's cock, she went about her blowjob with an eager yet deliberate purpose. Her shaft was small enough so that her tongue was able to wrap and dart around her cock with ease, stimulating different parts at different times and causing Gabrielle to unconsciously lift her bum for a moment, craving more and more depth within the skilled woman's throat, craving the depth that would make this the perfectly blowjob in her young, sex-addled mind.

Sliding her lips up and down Gabrielle's cock, McGonagall kept her composed look, despite being entirely naked and with a cock in her mouth. It someone walked it, it was highly likely that the look McGonagall was wearing, all the while sucking a cock, could make the intruder feel like they are the inappropriate link in this scenario. Such was the Professor's shrewd stoicism. However, that stern exterior soon bled away as she began to lustily drag her lips back and forth, her composed and clean blowjob growing progressively sloppier, one of her hands dropping to Gabrielle's tiny balls and massaging the sensitive handful, the other hand wandering up towards her small, budding breasts, gently squeezing them and tweaking the girl's young nipple, Gabrielle moaning in her slumber. Bringing each of her nipples to erect peaks, McGonagall left Gabrielle's cock, the hand that was on her balls wrapping around the young creamy cock, jerking it back and forth as McGonagall's lips latched onto the French's girl's nipple, her other hand still massaging and squeezing her young boob.

Her memories fuelled her actions, her tongue darting back and forth across the young girl's sensitive nub, playing with the nipple to a chorus of small moans, moans that milked more and more pre-cum from the Professor's cock, her cock twitching between her legs desperate for some attention. Gently nibbling on her nipple, McGonagall slid her thumb up to the tip of Gabrielle's cock, peeling away her foreskin and attacking the sensitive purple flesh with her thumb, pre-cum pouring from her tip as she did so. Switching to the other nipple, McGonagall moaned, savouring the taste of her flesh, the feel of her body, trying desperately to figure out why she ever gave such intimacy up in favour of a tepid blowjob through a cubicle wall. She wasn't even being pleasured herself, but the pure eroticism had her more aroused, horny and happy then ever before.

Pulling away from Gabrielle for just a moment, McGonagall pulled her glasses off, setting them clumsily on her desk before undoing her hair bun and shaking her hair free, the woman surprisingly attractive when casting such restraints behind. Returning to Gabrielle's cock, McGonagall felt the young girl's shaft throb and pulsate inside her mouth, readying to unload any second now. Lapping at her sensitive flesh, McGonagall was desperate to have her cum. Had Gabrielle been conscious she would have remarked at just how quickly the woman had brought her to her orgasm, her latent abilities obviously remaining somewhat in her mind from her youth. Bobbing her head up and down, Minerva forewent any intricacies, instead speeding faster and faster, until finally, Gabrielle unloaded, her cum spurting onto McGonagall's tongue. There wasn't much there as Gabrielle had just been with her sister when Maxine called upon her, but McGonagall didn't mind, savouring the forgotten taste and swallowing it diligently, her hand jerking the young girl's shaft for a moment before letting it flop flaccidly down her thigh.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall walked to her desk and withdrew a handkerchief, wiping her lips and mouth as well as her hand, her lustful desire not inhibiting her restrained sensibilities. She had hoped Gabrielle would stay hard so as she could relieve herself without having to inflict her shaft upon the young girl. However, much to McGonagall's surprise and relief, an opportunity and solution presented itself to her, much to her delight. Rolling her head to the side, Cho, consumed in a lustful dream brought upon by the sounds of steady and skilled blowjob moaned, "Cedric… Oh, Cedric… Fuck my mouth… I want to make you happy. Use my mouth, baby…"

Moving instinctively to accommodate Cho's desires, McGonagall had to stop herself, her reason and logic taking control once more. Whereas Gabrielle was a little clearer, Cho was simply mumbling in her sleep. And it wasn't like she could check the notebook. Well… Turning back to the notebook, McGonagall took up her quill and turned to a fresh page before writing the name 'Cho Chang'. Much to her surprise, it worked, the page filling up with a wealth of information listed below.

 _Cho Chang_

 _Cock Size: Eleven Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: See Listed Below_

 _Kinks: Being dominant. Loves to have a true submissive to be at her beck and whim, who loves her and wants to service her. A more intimate version of a sex slave._

 _Current Fantasy: Please Cedric Diggory and sex._

 _Marietta Edgecombe_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Cho Chang, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Kinks: Submissive, but likes a romantic touch. Jealous of her best-friend, but lusts after her boyfriend, hoping to indulge in him. Likes strong burly men taking her passionately._

 _Current Fantasy: For Cedric to tire of Cho and take Marietta roughly and passionately_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang_

 _Kinks: Likes group sessions and orgies._

 _Current Fantasy: Entire Quidditch Team Orgy_

 _George Weasley_

 _Cock Size: Nine Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang_

 _Kinks: Likes rough, hard sex and being stretched to his limits. Not in a submissive way, but in a prideful way, one that he hides from his brother._

 _Current Fantasy: Double penetration with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Cock Size: Eight Inches_

 _Previous Lovers: Cho Chang, Rita Skeeter_

 _Kinks: A romantic. Wants sex to mean something rather than be a means to pass the time. But when having sex wants it to passionate long and infinitely creative_

 _Current Fantasy: Cho Chang_

 _Angelina Johnson_

 _Cock Size: Twelve Inches_

 _Kinks: Loves being serviced. Loves the idea of simply letting someone please and bounce on her cock. Loves the idea of people doing things just to make her a little bit happier_

 _Current Fantasy: For Fred and George Weasley to fuck whilst she watches_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Cock Size: Ten Inches_

 _Kinks: Enjoys waiting a few days before having sex, only to enjoy a lengthy session to relieve herself. Not particularly emotional and prefers less intimacy in her fucks. Loves the Quidditch Team Meetings as a result of this._

 _Current Fantasy: Expand the Quidditch Team Orgies_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Cock Size: Six Inches_

 _Kinks: Rough, hardcore sex and revels in being fucked hard. Enjoys spanking. Doesn't particularly enjoy being dominated and humiliated. Is a fan of roleplays._

 _Current Fantasy: Teacher/Student Roleplay with 'Professor Potter'._

Smiling as she read Cho's entry, McGonagall set the book aside and took this as enough conformation. Wrapping her hand around her cock, Minerva jerked herself steadily off, approaching Cho's mouth. Shuffling closer and closer to her lips, the musk of her delicious cock caught Cho's attention, her lips instinctively parting and her head angling itself towards her bulbous tip, giving McGonagall the inclination that she wanted it. Those lustful thoughts seized control of her once more, the horny and pleasure fuelled teacher pressing the tip of her thick, bulbous cock against the young Asian girl's lips, her cock head easily slipping into her eager mouth, her tongue moving lazily back and forth across her tip before falling to the side and allowing McGonagall full and unhampered access to the tight girl's throat. Moaning at the warming pleasure of Cho's mouth, Minerva had to stop herself from sinking the entire length into her entire throat and simply revel in the simple pleasures before going further.

Slowly, but surely, she pushed forwards, her tip finding the back of Cho's throat almost instantly, the young girl's lips wrapped tightly around her shaft as her mammoth cock stretched her to her limits. Probing the back of her throat, McGonagall was surprised as she pushed forwards without any hinderance, the young Asian girl's unconscious state easing her ability to handle a shaft, much to the Professor's glee. Wrapping a hand around Cho's neck, she supported the girl's neck as she thrust forwards, easily pushing her entire length deep into Cho's throat, her lips wrapped firmly around her base, nestled amongst the neatly tended tufts of greyed pussy hair. Moaning as her first hands on blowjob resulted in a girl who could deepthroat, McGonagall simply savoured the tight depths of the girl's mouth, moaning to herself as her free hand grasped her breasts, their sensitivity remaining despite her aged appearance and subsequently eliciting another moan of deep, perverse and immense pleasure.

Whilst it was incredibly wrong, McGonagall couldn't help herself, slowly undoing the Asian girl's robes and peeling them away from her body, revealing her plump breasts. Not bothering to undo her bra, she simply slid the garment down to her belly, her tits bouncing free. Her cock was restrained behind her panties, a garment that Minerva was quick to pull to one side, her cock bursting out and flopping against her belly. Gently starting to thrust her cock in and out of Cho's tight throat, McGonagall revelled in the slick sloppiness of the young girl's gloriously pleasurable throat. Fucking her quicker and quicker, the older woman was quickly consumed by pleasure, hammering her cock harder and harder into the young girl's vulnerable, but eager throat. Moans could still be heard from deep with her mouth, but more importantly felt, their delicious vibrations milking more and more pre-cum into her mouth which she readily swallowed even though unconscious. Her balls began to echo through the room, slapping against her cheek as she fucked her with an increased fervour, grunting and moan as she built up a sweat.

Despite being consumed by pleasure, McGonagall still felt a pang of guilt. Not because of what she was doing, but because of the selfish nature of such an act. Cho's cock remained hard and stiff and she would likely remain unsatisfied, prompting McGonagall's to straddle the girl's head, her cock buried all the way in her spluttering throat, her pert and aged bum presented to the roof as she came face to face with the Asian beauty's thick, throbbing cock. Considerably larger than Gabrielle's, Cho's shaft already had a bead of pre-cum collecting on her tip, a bead that McGonagall quickly lapped at. She had long debated about going to the Gloryhole simply to serve rather than be served, but deemed it far to inappropriate. She was there to get relief, not to indulge teenage fantasies of hers. But the newfound pleasure she was finding in having a cock in her hand and in her mouth was quickly going to lead her to change her decision for the naughtier, but pleasurable option.

Leaning forwards, the teacher didn't hesitate in plunging her lips down the girl's shaft, taking about four inches before her throat began to fight back. Letting her tongue roam wildly, McGonagall started to hump up and down, sliding her cock in and out of Cho's mouth, the greedy slurping sounds of the young girl spurring the horny teacher onwards. The same feeling selfishness that caused her to take Cho's cock into her mouth in the first place, prompted McGonagall to administer the same treatment that Cho was so lovingly giving her to the Asian's girl's cock in return. Resting the girl's cock against the back of her aged throat, McGonagall swallowed, pushing any thoughts of gagging and spluttering to the back of her mind. A few stray convulsions caused her to stop, but slowly, but surely, she was able to swallow the entirety of her cock with relative ease, her lips being pressed firmly around the base of her shaft, the older woman's nose buried in her Cho's balls and vice versa. Silently celebrating the accomplishment, McGonagall built up a slow and steady rhythm, working her lips up and down the girl's cock as she fervently slammed her own shaft into her tight, convulsing throat.

From experience, McGonagall knew that when in the hands of a skilled mouth, a slow and steady blowjob is always preferable. Anyone can have their throat fucked, but with a tongue that knows what it's doing, going slower is infinitely more pleasurable. Slowly moving her lips up and down Cho's cock, Minerva made sure to wrap and dart her tongue around the young girl's cock as much as possible. Whenever her lips came back to Cho's tip, she pulled her head out of her mouth and let her tongue go wild, coating the tip in saliva and cleaning the sloppier aspects of her cock before easing her cock back deep into her throat. Her hand made sure to constantly jerk the young girl's cock off whenever it was safely at home inside her throat. One of her hands had permanently wrapped around Cho's balls, massaging and playing with the sensitive balls of flesh, adding more and more to the pleasure coursing through the unconscious young Asian girl.

Glancing over at Hermione and Gabrielle, McGonagall was met with a delicious sight. In her sleep, Hermione's hand had woven its way into her robes and had fished her thick throbbing cock out of her panties, her hand gently jerking herself off whilst she slept. Feeling somewhat responsible for the young lady's predicament, McGonagall wondered just how she should deal with such a problem. However, her mouth was full of a throbbing, convulsing cock that was on the verge of an orgasm. Having built up a tolerance, McGonagall was a fair way away from her orgasm and had no intentions of using Cho's mouth for her own pleasure once the Asian girl had exploded her load deep into her own throat. Whilst every bone in the older woman's body wanted to impale one of the girls on her shaft, she knew that was not only questionable, but would be incredibly painful and so McGonagall conceded to the notion that she'd have to use Hermione's cock in a different, but equally pleasurable way. She just hoped that after all these years she was still loose enough.

Plunging her lips once more down Cho's cock, she felt her balls begin to twitch in her hand and the first rope of delicious cum spurt from the tip of the Asian girl's cock. Holding her lips in place, McGonagall allowed the young girl to fill her throat with her cum, easily swallowing it after getting herself into the groove of deepthroating. Bobbing her head up and down a few times, she made sure that ever drop was deposited into her throat, the woman moaning as she plucked her lips from the now softening cock. Using her tongue, she collected one last bead of cum that remained on the girl's tip before slowly clambering down from the girl's body. Giving Cho a few more thrusts, McGonagall savoured the tight depths of her throat, before finally freeing her of her cock and allowing her to roll over and curl in, descending deeper and deeper into her slumber.

Pulling Cho's panties and bra back into place, Minerva tied her robes back up, making it so that no one would ever wonder or question the sight, the slight dribble of saliva rolling out her mouth hardly being questionable. Doing the same with Gabrielle, McGonagall finally turned to Hermione, the girl's cock standing hard and ready for a good fucking. She didn't even consult the small notebook to see what Hermione was thinking, instead sliding Hermione's hand away from her shaft and dribbling a mouthful of saliva down the young girl's cock, Hermione moaning softly as she handed her shaft over to the older teacher. Desperate to cum, McGonagall wasted no time in clambering atop the table and straddling Hermione's waist, the young girl's cock grinding up through her pert and aged butt, grazing her long untouched arse hole and causing the pair of them to moan together. The older woman would have much preferred a more engaged participant to fuck herself on, but she was more than happy to relish the pleasures of being fucked in the ass by such a glorious cock on her own.

Pressing the saliva slick cockhead against her tight constricted hole, McGonagall wormed around for a moment, trying to find the perfect angle to ease the tip inside. She hadn't been fucked for years and it was showing, but the older woman was desperate for some relief and refused to descend to the depravity of using one of the girl's arse as her own unconscious plaything. Finally, she found the angle, her hole parting to allow Hermione's cock inside, the tip easing itself slowly inside bringing a grunt of pain to Minerva's lips and a sensational moan of pleasure to Hermione's. Confident that her shaft wouldn't pop out, Minerva took her hands away and steadied herself, slowly trying to relax and breathe. Closing her eyes, her hands instinctively went to Hermione's breasts, squeezing them through the thin fabric of her clothing. In her sleep, Hermione moved a hand over McGonagall's, the older woman startled, trying to pull away, only to find the younger girl's hand guiding her grip to the most sensitive areas of her breast to bring more moans to unconscious form.

Spurred on by the eagerness of the young girl, McGonagall slowly started to sink downwards, inch after inch submerging itself in her tight bum, spreading her wider and wider. A part of the Professor had wished that she had opted for a smaller cock to mark her first fuck in years, but as Hermione's tip prodded her prostate, all thoughts of that kind were replaced by turbulent bursts of sumptuous pleasure. Every inch that pushed against her button made her moan until finally she rested her bum on Hermione's thighs, the entire shaft plunged deep into her hole, her own cock throbbing between her legs, spilling pre-cum down her already saliva slick shaft. Curious as to what she could do to bring more pleasure to her body, McGonagall reached out for Hermione's other hand and brought it to her own cock, wrapping the young girl's dainty and delicate fingers around her cock and moaning at her soft touch. Her grip was limp at first, but Hermione eventually tightened her grasp, assuming in her slumber that the length she was steadily stroking was in fact her own and moaning subconsciously in tandem with McGonagall as she slowly started to bounce up and down on the bookish girl's cock, the pair grinding together in delicious pleasure.

As she started to bounce up and down, McGonagall's hands began to work at undoing Hermione's robes, her tongue hungering for something to treat and lick. Throwing open robes, her hands grasped and groped at her breasts, moans of pleasure coming from Hermione's lips as she arched her back, begging for more. She wore a simple white cotton bra, but still looked sensational. The simplicity of it all was arousing to McGonagall as she folded the fabric down over her breasts, tugging it to her stomach rather than unclasping it entirely, revealing her plump handfuls of soft sumptuous flesh, all at the professor's disposal. As she leant down and captured one of the tiny little nipples in her lips, McGonagall felt her body click into place, her arse loose enough to allow for a deep and lusty fuck, her bum crashing up and down at a pleasurably swift pace, the sound of her cheeks gently smacking, filling the room. Gently biting Hermione's nipple, Mcgonagall began to slam her ass down harder and harder, her memories of youth and her deft abilities at handling a cock coming flooding back as she moaned lustily around Hermione's nipple, lapping and licking eagerly at any delicious creamy flesh she could find.

Hermione's hand was still moving back and forth across McGonagall's cock, though at a slower pace than she would usually do. Biting a mouthful of Hermione's breast, any composure Minerva had employed previously disappeared entirely, becoming a horny and rabid sex fiend, slamming her arse up and down, impaling herself on every deliciously delectable inch of Hermione's throbbing cock. Both of them were on the edge, readying to cum and cum harder. Hermione had been craving an orgasm all day, intending on going and finding Harry after classes for an impromptu shag, only to be approached by Professor Moody and recruited into the next task. Her cock had been hard for the entire walk to McGonagall's office and was hard even after the sleeping charm was administered. Now, even in an unconscious state, she was desperately craving that simplistic orgasmic beauty, moans dribbling from her unconscious mouth. McGonagall was doing her best to hold of her orgasm, wanting to make sure she didn't cum before Hermione did, a perverse sense of duty guiding her to ensure her partner had the same degree of pleasure as she did, the older woman starting to grind her arse against Hermione wanting her to explode before she did.

Luckily for her, Hermione came first, her cum spurting deep inside the older woman's arse and triggering her own orgasm. Several long strands of cum flooded across Hermione's bare stomach as she pumped her Transfiguration Teacher full of cum, her arse quivering as she felt it spurt deeper and deeper, filling her to the brim. McGonagall bounced up and down a few more times, making sure even the slightest dribble had been milked from her shaft, before taking her own cock in her hand and squeezing out the remnants of what had to be one of her more intense orgasm. Her body had begun shaking, her ass clenching and her usual composure was replaced with a lusty greed for more and more pleasure. Finally clambering off Hermione, the teacher wiped her down and cleaned her up, replacing her clothing to make sure that no one would know. A dribble of cum was running down the inside of her thigh and just as she began to clean herself up, she heard a knock at the door. Flying into a panic, McGonagall dressed herself, quickly charging over to the door and opening it to see Moody, "Weasley for you, Professor McGonagall."

Moody had a wry smirk on his face as he stood there, his eye spinning back and forth, his look hinting that he had maybe spied at least a little of him. The redhead moved into the room, McGonagall's eyes fixed on Moody as he turned and sidled away, turning back briefly to simply say, "And Professor, someone's panties are on your floor."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the floor, her simplistic underwear lain there instead of covering her intimate areas beneath the robe. Snatching them up before Weasley figured It out, she slammed the door and crossed back to her desk, ready to discuss the Task with Potter's thing of value.

 **Author's Note: Fun fact, for all you fun fact fans. I had only intended on making the notebook a small and brief cameo, but I soon realised that Hermione had indulged in so many sexual partners that it quickly spiralled into a lengthy update. But hey, it should give you an insight into some characters and also hint at a couple chapters I have planned that are coming up. Should be fun to see people trying to decipher them! (Also, I count sexual partners as partners that have cum as a result of someone else. I.e. Even though the Gloryhole featured the Twins and was only a blowjob, that still counted!)**

 **Hope you enjoyed that though. I am aware that the consent aspect may have been once again dubious and please do let me know if this kind of thing crosses the line as well. If that's the case, I won't remove these chapters, but I will put apt warning before future chapters so that people who don't want to read that, don't have to. But I'll gauge that from your responses!**

 **Next week, we finally dip below the surface of the Black Lake for the Second Task. But what sexy debauchery could be divined from such a harmless and simple sequence, I hear you ask. Well, let's just say that Fleur wears a really tight and skimpy swimsuit and there Is more than just a simple piece of rope tying their loved ones down. Till next time!**


	30. Chapter 27: The Second Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yet another week and we are moving steadily through this story and moving into the last third of the story. In terms of story, this is the last third. But actually, chapter wise, I'd say were about five eights of the way through. We've got a bit to go. But, I will say, this is where the chapters start to get quite interesting with some particularly funky pairings. Should be a whole lot of fun.**

 **But before all that, we have the second task and the Champions are tasked with something naughty beneath the lake. I also want to say that there is another poll, this time asking about your least favourite chapters. It will be the same chapter list as last time and won't include any of the recent chapters.**

 **Always love a review, but please enjoy as our Champions get freaky in the Black Lake!**

Chapter 27: The Second Task

Moody was waiting by on the stand, ready to haul a nerve ridden and almost delirious Harry up onto the plinth, Ron following swiftly behind, desperate to get his best friend into his place. Shuffling along, he cradled the gillyweed in one hand, Moody practically hoisting him along the steps and into place next to the other Champions, the young boy's eyes bulging not from fear, but out of lust. As a purveyor of many plentiful natural assets, Fleur had of course decided to use them to her advantage, namely as a distraction. Where Maxine had offered her a slimming one-piece, Fleur instead opted for a tight fitting and frankly ludicrously skimpy bikini, the small swatches of cloth barely enough to occlude her glorious form. If it wasn't for her special enchantment around her panties, her cock would be laying down along her thigh, but thankfully, due to her magical prowess, it appeared as though she lacked a shaft at all. Krum had managed to pull his eyes away, but Cedric lacked the self-restraint much the same as Harry. And the majority of the audience for that matter.

"Put that in your mouth," Moody snarled, taking Harry by surprise. The surprise came in the fact that it was Moody that was saying it, as the sentiment had been one he had heard all too often except on far more lewd terms. Taking his advice, Harry ignored Dumbledore's words, his throat fighting him as he swallowed the vile substance, the very air he breathed becoming more like poison as a cannon sounded in the background. Leaning in, his Dark Arts teacher offered one last morsel of advice before flinging him into the water, "We don't know how they will be restrained, but improvise."

"Restrained?" Harry choked as he hit the water, his breathe returning to him as the water hit his lungs. Swallowing the water as if he was breathing, he found his chest steadying as he flexed his hands and feet, becoming almost giddy at what was happening to him. Diving down, he saw the other Champions disappearing into the depths, his eyes instantly trailing towards Fleur as Cedric fought the urge and disappeared in the opposite direction. Fleur turned as she swam, Harry swearing he saw her wink before turning back around, her bikini slowly sliding deeper into her perfect arse, her cheeks jiggling as she wiggled her bum, taunting Harry to follow her.

The more sensible and logical side of Harry thought he should search elsewhere in the Lake, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he had no idea where to look regardless. So, he may as well follow after the nice view so to speak. Diving down and after her, he followed her through a group of reeds, a small chasm opening up beneath them, in which Fleur swam swiftly downwards and into. Looking closely at the blonde bombshell, Harry quickly realised something that almost made him stop in his tracks. The tight-fitting bikini top that she had worn on the way in was no longer in use to hide and support her gloriously formed breasts and were instead tucked inside the string of her panties, her breasts exposed in their entirety. Turning around, she grinned behind her bubblehead charm as she saw Harry, gently lifting a finger to gesture him to follow closely, her plump and full breasts displayed in front of him for his viewing pleasure, something he took great pleasure in viewing.

She ducked into another bunch of reeds at the base of the chasm, Harry following closely behind. As his hand reached out to part the reeds, Fleur swept herself up and out of them, a giggle emanating behind her bubble as her hands landed on Harry's chest, running across his muscles through his top and slowly pushing him back against the rock face, making sure he had ample room to admire her plump and perfectly formed tits. As he collided with the rock, she pushed herself up against him, her rock-hard nipples grinding against his chest as her hands slid lower and lower, hooking themselves inside his shorts and finding his already hard cock, yet another giggle coming to her lips as she lifted her wand. Gently swiping it across her face, she removed the bubblehead charm, knowing that the combination of that and gillyweed wouldn't be as erotic as she was hoping. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips softly against his, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as her hands worked at freeing his cock.

Taken instantly aback by what was happening, any thoughts of completing the task were immediately flung from Harry's mind as a fantasy he had been far to often in indulging came swiftly alive, the most gorgeous French dame from Beauxbatons tending to his hardened cock. Sure, he wanted to win the task, but this was a worthy reason to lose it nonetheless. As he started to relish the kiss, Fleur pulled back in desperate need for oxygen. Casting her charm once more, she gave him a sultry smirk before sliding slowly downwards, his cock now hard and free, his shorts bunching around his knees and ready to drift into the lake. Her hand found his cock, instantly stealing his breath away with how soft and silky it felt, even when gliding slowly and clumsily through the water. When submerged, even a simple handjob isn't as simple, but Fleur was desperate to make it work. Rubbing her thumb gently against his tip, she leant forwards and gently kissed his stomach, her trail of soft kisses leading slowly down towards his cock, until finally, she enveloped his tip and fulfilled what Harry had only dreamed about.

His cock slipped effortlessly through the bubblehead charm without shattering it, Fleur smiling before eagerly taking it into her mouth, swallowing half his cock in a single easy gulp, her lips wrapping tightly around the thickest part of his shaft, his tip plunging deeper into her throat. Moaning, Harry reclined back, his head resting against the stone as Fleur slipped her lips forwards, her throat starting to spasm and clench as she took more and more of his cock. Unlike her sister, she rarely practiced using such a thick cock, meaning her younger sister's deft ability at deepthroating was not an ability they both shared. But Fleur wasn't one to not try. Fighting the urge to gag, she wrestled the rest of his cock into her mouth, her lips hollowing themselves as they were pressed snugly against the base of his shaft, her hand collecting his balls as his hand rested gently on her head, guiding her along his cock. Fleur couldn't help but note the eagerness of Hogwarts boys to simply act upon their conquests. It was somewhat endearing but gave her the urge to prove that she was conquering and not being conquered. But such things could wait. She had a task to win and she intended to do so by any measures necessary.

Plunging her lips up and down his cock, she eagerly suckled on his length, ensuring his shaft was entirely hard, her lips massaging his cock as she worked like a diligent little slut. A part of her wanted to simply savour the rather delightful cock for what it was, but she didn't come to the Tournament to come last place. Her hands left his cock as her lips continued to work back and forth, making sure to pleasure him, but not enough to make him cum. Balancing along that fine line, she had to belittle her cock sucking abilities, her tongue moving more clumsily as she fought every urge to suck cock like she knew how to. Her hand reached for her wand, gently moving it back and forth, conjuring a leather rope that wrapped slowly around the base of his cock. Moving her lips slightly quicker, she made sure that he didn't notice it, the pleasure enveloping any other sensation. She traced the leather rope down and around a jutting rock, making sure it was tightly restrained, before plucking her lips from his cock, giving it one last kiss before disappearing back into the reeds below them, giving him all but a sultry wink.

Moving to follow after her as a man would follow a siren to his death, Harry finally noticed, glancing down and groaning at his sheer idiocy. He had grown complacent over the past few months. More often than not when a gorgeous girl approached him, it ended rather pleasurably for both of them. Trying his best to loosen the rope, he found he couldn't, his cock restrained in it's hardness, Harry resorting to what he could only describe as a frankly ludicrous solution. His hand wrapped around his cock, the bizarre webbing imparted by the gillyweed offering up a bizarre sensation, but one he couldn't relish. Jerking his cock swiftly back and forth, he sought nothing but an orgasm, an orgasm that would free him from his restraint and allow him to continue. Whilst he was certain that were he in another more salacious mindset he would undoubtedly find this kinky, the fact that he had only an hour of breath began to worry him drastically, his cock speeding frantically towards his freeing orgasm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It pained Fleur to ensnare the young boy like that, but she needed to win the tournament by any means necessary and Harry was already somehow the favourite. Everyone loved and underdog and whilst she was pretty thrilled that he wasn't pathetically endowed, she had other concerns. Perhaps she would make it up to him another time. Swimming through the vines, she followed another crevice before swimming out onto what she assumed was the bottom of the lake. Out in front of her rose what appeared to be a sunken city, spires and shattered temples jutting out of the water with the majestic forms of mermaids and mermen swimming amongst them, spears and tridents in hand, watching as Fleur approached.

Floating in the centre of the complex were four figures, ropes tying them in place and keeping them from drifting away. Amongst them, to Fleur's horror, floated Gabrielle, the innocent young girl gently bobbing back and forth. Frantically rushing up to her, Fleur's hands ran long her sister's unconscious cheeks, panicking before she realised that this was a part of the Task. Calming herself, Fleur floated down to the rope, assuming that it was bound around her sister's ankle. However, it slipped up beneath her robes instead, prompting Fleur to slowly lift the garment and silently chuckle at the bitter irony. Having just trapped Harry through identical means, the mermaids taunted her with the same trick, her sister's shaft hardened and wrapped in the thin rope.

Drawing her wand, she tried to sever the rope, finding it impossible. Any attempt to untie it was met with similar futility, Fleur being quickly led towards the only solution that would in fact hold any worth. Glancing at the merpeople that seemed intimately fascinated with the French girl's appearance, Fleur smirked to herself before leaning forwards and taking her sister's cock into her mouth, plunging the length deep into her throat and using every trick she had learnt to bring her sister swiftly towards her end, all under the watchful eyes of the lake's inhabitants. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Fleur wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, pulling her close and grasping her pert little arse cheeks, pawing and pulling at the sensitive flesh. Silence hung in the water as Gabrielle's lips remained tightly closed, Fleur having to trust in her recognition of Gabrielle's sensitive sweet spots to make her cum.

Keeping her lips wrapped tightly around the base of her cock, Fleur began to delicately throat her sister's sumptuous length, lavishing it with her tongue and affording her sister a sloppier treatment than she ever would normally. The special circumstances required such a lusty attack on her hardened shaft. Prying Gabrielle's bum apart, Fleur slipped a finger into the young girl's bum, finding it looser and more relaxed, allowing her the ability to sink three fingers inside without even so much as a fight. Plunging her lips up and down her length, Fleur felt pre-cum ooze onto her tongue, making sure to swiftly swallow it and avoid any water drowning her as she fingered Gabrielle's tight and delicious arse. Feeling her own cock harden between her legs, Fleur had to ignore the uncomfortable, squirming pain of her cock being trapped inside such tight confines as the thin swimsuit panties.

Pulling her lips back, Fleur let her tongue flick delicately across her tip, curving her tongue around the sensitive rim of the head of Gabrielle's cock, her hand quickly jerking her sister back and forth. Lust didn't command Fleur's mind and simply a desire to free her sister. Despite knowing that it was a foolish decision, comfort prevailed, Fleur hooking her fingers inside her thin panties and peeling them away, groaning audibly against her sister's cock as her own shaft was freed, the cool water rushing across it as her swimsuit panties, and her bra which had been tucked into the underwear, drifted into the lake, the French girl entirely naked as she slid her lips up and down her sister's cock, shooting the young girl a lusty and sultry gaze, hoping that it would make her cum faster despite her apparent unconsciousness. Unlucky for her, Gabrielle was not as sensitive as she might have been, having been recently relieved by a certain unknown mouth whilst she slept, forcing Fleur to take some drastic action.

Her hand continued to jerk back and forth, her thumb concentrating on the tip of her cock, hoping that forcing a small orgasm would work just enough to get her sister free. Tiring of the three fingers, Fleur ramped it up, desperate to save her sister from what she presumed to be a life or death situation. Taking advantage of her looseness, Fleur wriggled a fourth finger inside, arching each of them so the were pressed snugly against the girl's prostate, firmly massaging it so as to get Gabrielle to cum. Her cock throbbed and pulsated in Fleur's hand, but not enough to cause her to spurt, prompting and somewhat forcing Fleur to be bolder than she would ever be. Angling her thumb slightly, she managed to slip it inside Gabrielle's arse, an entire fist plunged deep into the young girls spasming and clutching arse, her cock almost on the brink of exploding into the water. Plunging her lips back along Gabrielle's cock, Fleur watched as her sister's face winced slightly, her orgasm on the very edge of bubbling over.

However, before Fleur could savour the deliciousness of her sister's cum and drag her back to the surface, saving her and winning the task, something grabbed her leg, wrenching her downwards, forcing her lips and fist away from her sister. Looking around, Fleur saw them to be Grindylows, a furious group lunging at her body, their tentacles writhing across her body as they wrenched her into the depths, the merpeople following quickly after, both to her rescue and to the end of the task for her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ensuing orgasm was not a pleasurable one for Harry. Both due to the fact that it was a massive blow to his pride and the fact that he practically had to force it out in order to resume the task. He took now joy in the clumsy and hurried wank, but as his seed finally spurted into the mired depths of the Lake, he grunted a sigh of relief, stowing his cock away amongst his shorts and swimming after Fleur. With no other way to swim, he decided it was the best decision and was quickly proving wrong, not by the fact that he found the hidden plateau, but in the company, that led him there. Pushing through the reeds, he was met with a fork, a fork down which Fleur chose the right path. Stumped, he floated back and forth for a moment before the solution presented itself in an unlikely way, "Hiya Harry…"

"Myrtle?" Harry stammered, as the ghost propped herself up on a rock, draping herself backwards as if to try to be seductive, gently kicking her legs as she put on one of those sultry smiles that she had borrowed of one of her unwitting voyeurists, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to give you an offer… I'll take you back if you say sorry for using me like a toy and then I'll tell you where that ginger-bitch is and you can say your farewells and be with the person you truly love," Myrtle rambled, twiddling her hair through her finger as her other hand dipped between the folds of her robes, grasping her undoubtedly hard cock and gently stroking herself, "I've got an old friend who wants to say hello again…"

"You know the way? Can you tell me before I start drowning?" Harry choked through the water, his voice being distorted, but not unrecognisable. Myrtle however, was having none of it. Slowly, she parted her robes, her ghostly shaft being proudly put on display as she reclined against the rock face, her hand moving lazily across her cock as she smiled salaciously.

"Say that I'm the one true girl that you will love forever. And give me a kiss… Down there…" she smirked, gesturing towards her throbbing cock, Harry reminded of the bizarre and sensational pleasure such a shaft could provide, but only before being reminded that he was up against a time limit. Not even bothering to try and debate her, Harry put on a fake smile and looked at her as earnestly as he could muster.

"You're the one. Now which way do I go?" Harry asked, Myrtle shaking her head and pointing downwards once more, Harry not even needing to guess what to do. Swimming slowly over to him, he lowered his head and gave the tip of her ghostly shaft a soft kiss, Myrtle instantly thrusting forwards and moaning as she plunged her cock deep into his throat, being able to sneak in a few deep and powerfully pleasurable thrusts before Harry wormed away and stammered angrily, "Which way, Myrtle?"

"Oh fine… But you owe me a quickie on the way back to the toilet…" Myrtle huffed, folding her clothes back over her body and guiding Harry down the right path, making sure she gave him a cheeky flash her pert ghostly bum as he swam diligently behind her towards the merpeople's plateau. Even though he was certain he had been following Fleur, she was nowhere in sight, the plateau empty aside from the estranged figures of what Harry only assumed to be merpeople. They watched his approach intently, Harry glancing back with a similar curiosity and hesitance. It was only when he came into view of what he was searching for that he was set into motion. There were four figures floating in the water, all of whom Harry recognised. Cho, Hermione, Fleur's sister and Ginny.

With fear in his heart, he lunged forwards, his hands clasping Ginny's cheeks as he tried to rouse her but found himself unable. Completely ignoring Myrtle, Harry tried his best to snap Ginny out of her slumber but found it impossible. Looking down, he saw a rope tying her in place. Sliding down towards the rope, noticed that it slipped up and under her robes. Flicking her robes upwards, he was faced with a sight he had sorely missed. Her thick and throbbing cock was as hard as he remembered, the rope tied tightly around it's base, restraining her. Unlike Fleur, Harry didn't have the good sense to try using his wand, his mind instantly lunging towards the only solution in front of him. Assuming Ginny's life to be in jeopardy, he did what he thought he had to, his lips parting and enveloping the tip of her cock, much to Myrtle's disdain, "Oh, that's how it is! When you need me, you're all over me, but as soon as someone with a heartbeat comes along, all of a sudden you couldn't care less about me!"

"Myrtle, I need to save her. So, either help or bugger off," Harry groaned angrily, prying his lips away from Ginny's cock long enough to give Myrtle the ultimatum. Sighing, she turned her head and acted as though she was in a huff, hoping in some deluded way that her hissy-fit would draw Harry's attention. Such wasn't the case as he wrapped his lips tightly around the tip of Ginny's cock, doing what he remembered she enjoyed. Grabbing her arse cheeks to hold her steady, Harry coated her tip with his saliva, moaning as he tasted his girlfriend's salty pre-cum once more, the taste warming him to the core, a strangely perverse comfort. Jerking his hand across her cock, the webbing gave his handjob an incredibly pleasurable sensation, one that Harry would have savoured earlier had his need to orgasm not been so frantic. Slowly, he slid his lips down her cock, moaning every inch of the way, remembering Ginny's fondness for the subtle humming pleasure of a lusty moan rippling through her cock.

As Harry slid his lips along her cock, the desperate nature of the situation began to bleed away, replaced with a romantic intimacy that Harry had longed for, for a fair while. Having Ginny's cock back in his mouth was somewhat of a pleasure in and of itself. Taking a slower pace, Harry slid his lips further and further down until the tip of her cock prodded against the back of his throat. Eagerly swallowing, the head of her cock plunged into his throat, the tip delving deeper and deeper into his spasming, clutching and willing throat. Where normally he would have stopped sucking when discomfort plagued him, the lustiness of the situation and the desire to savour every inch drove him to fight through the convulsing nature of his throat. Gagging and spluttering, Harry didn't worry about swallowing the saliva, instead letting it drift away into the water as his throat rejected her thick and luscious cock. Breathing deeply, Harry swallowed, taking every inch of her cock into his throat for the very first time, his mouth wrapped tightly around the base of her shaft, her balls gently smacking his chin as he silently revelled in his own perverse success.

Not wanting to sacrifice the newfound depth of his deepthroat ability, Harry dropped one of his hands down to her balls, gently squeezing and massaging them as he slowly slid an inch out of her throat. Quickly plunging his lips back down onto her cock, ensuring to him own quiet delight that his deepthroating wasn't a simple one off. His throat still clutched and spasmed every now and again, causing him to gag, but he quickly shook such involuntary actions and returned to sucking her cock with a deft ability. He quietly hoped that Ginny would come to and bear witness to his abilities, but Harry knew he had to focus on the task at hand. Drawing his lips back along about a third of her cock, he slid his lips back down to her base, wriggling the tip of her cock back into place. It took a little work, but eventually his throat bulged with the thickness that was her immense and glorious shaft. Drifting deep into the moment, Harry didn't care that the other Champions would be joining him quickly in the lusty activity and instead focussed on provided as sensational a blowjob as he could.

"Fine, if you are going to be so childish as to not even talk to me, I guess I'll help," Myrtle interjected, Harry rolling his eyes at the frankly delusional young girl as she floated into his vision, taking up a position behind Ginny. Myrtle had undressed herself during that time and unbeknownst to Harry, had spent the past few minutes jerking herself off to the tight of Harry eagerly guzzling Ginny's cock. Whilst a part of her was infuriated at Harry's betrayal, there was something to be said about the spectacle of watching her 'boyfriend' deepthroat a frankly sizable cock, "Sweetie… Spread her cheeks for me?"

Sighing into Ginny's cock as the ghost referred to him as 'sweetie', Harry couldn't exactly discount her and ignore her. Wanting to free Ginny of her shackles as soon as possible, Harry snaked both his hands around to her rear entrance and grasped Ginny's plump and perfect bum cheeks, spreading them as wide as he could, affording the ghost easy and ready access to the redhead's tight, constricted arsehole. Leaning forwards, Myrtle gently traced her tongue against the young redhead's bum, deftly letting her tongue dance back and forth across her hole, before gently easing it inside. Ginny was gently rocking back and forth, primarily due to Harry's slow and methodical suckling, but that forced Myrtle's tongue deeper and in some cases, forced her nose into the small of her back. Doing her best, Myrtle quickly replaced her tongue with a finger, easing one of her digits up into Ginny's arse, gently easing it back and forth, her eyes fixed on Harry as he lovingly and lustily dragged his lips back and forth across Ginny's cock, putting more effort into that single blowjob than he had ever put into their relationship. At least, in Myrtle's opinion.

Tiring of the unfair treatment Harry was inflicting on her, Myrtle removed her finger, instead opting for a fist. Had she not been a ghost, it would have made more of a discernible difference, however as she slipped her fist deep into Ginny's arse, she ended up not paining her, but forcing the first guttural moan from Ginny's lips, the sound dissipating amongst the water, but making Harry confident he was doing something right. Pulling his lips back until half her cock slipped out from his mouth, he then eased himself back forwards, his throat growing accustomed to the thick intruding length and his gags becoming a distant memory. Plunging his lips easily up and down her cock, Harry ignored Myrtle, who seemed hellbent on inflicting some form of pain on the young ginger girl but was decidedly unable to as she watched the girl softly moan, her mouth protected from water by Dumbledore's powerful charm. Noticing her fist seemed unable to make her even so much as wince, Myrtle opted to try and spank the girl's plump cheeks but found her hand to simple push through her flesh, much to her disappointment.

Harry's eyes rolled closed as he savoured and lavished Ginny's cock, much to Myrtle's disappointment, yet again. Groaning at the unfaithful nature of her beloved, Myrtle, swam upwards and rested the tip of her ghostly cock against the rear entrance of Ginny, hoping that if anything, she'd be able to savour the tightness of the young girl and cum herself, even if Harry was being a bit of a dick. In her opinion. Pushing into Ginny, Myrtle moaned loudly, gently fucking the girl's arse as Harry plunged his lips up and down her cock, eagerly and easily swallowing her delicious length, relishing the sensation that he hadn't been able to feel for such a long time. His own cock was starting to harden in his shorts, despite his previous orgasm. Moaning loudly and exaggeratedly, Myrtle tried to catch his attention, the ghostly girl flinging her hair back over her shoulder and running her hands along her breasts, doing her best to woo him, even though he wasn't having any of it. Huffing, she spied something in the distance, a smile coming to her lips as she pushed through Ginny and Harry, finally attracting Harry's attention as she swam towards and approaching figure, the look on the approaching boy's face being nothing short of repulsed, "Fine! If you're going to cheat on me, I'll just cheat on you!"

It was Cedric. Swimming swiftly through the waters, he was taken aback on two fronts. Seeing Harry taking frankly inopportune time to give his girlfriend a blowjob and the screeching naked ghost speeding her way straight towards him. It was only when he came face to face with his girlfriend that he noticed Harry's deepthroating was hardly a leisurely choice for him and instead a frantic race. Trying his best to ignore Myrtle, Cedric slid down to Cho's waist, lifting her robes and revealing her thick and throbbing cock. Taking the opportunity, Harry glanced over at his crushes cock, feeling his own shaft twitch at the sight before seeing her Asian cock enveloped with a deft ability by Cedric's eager throat. Putting Harry to shame, he swallowed her entire length with relative ease, his lips pressed snugly against her shaven crotch, his throat tightening and clenching of its own volition to apply sumptuous pleasure to her shaft, his hands sliding around to her arse and slipping a finger into her tight, clutching bum hole.

Myrtle was furious. Both the boys doing their best to ignore her much to her anger. Their lips were guiding themselves up and down their significant other's cock, all the while doing their best to ignore Myrtle's cold and frigid caressing of their bodies. Shrieking loudly, she turned and disappeared into the Lake, finally giving Harry and Cedric the bizarre privacy to get their girlfriends off. Cedric was met with the same problem as Fleur, as his partner had also recently been relieved by a mysteriously skilled throat. Fortunately for Harry, Ginny was almost about to cum, her cock twitching and spasming deep within his throat as he put more frantic effort into his blowjob, plunging her shaft deeper and deeper with each eager slurp, doing his best to swallow every morsel of pre-cum she could offer before she would finally unleash her delicious load.

However, Cedric wasn't simply of the mindset of playing catch up and just as Harry had used his knowledge of Ginny's likes when it came to a blowjob, Cedric used his knowledge of Cho's like when it came to sex. Pulling away from Cho's cock, Cedric grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her deeper into the Lake until she was laid flat against the bottom of the Plateau, pinned in place by Cedric who sat astride her. Watching curiously, Harry saw Cedric, without a sliver of nervous nature, tug his shorts down, kicking them of his feet and letting them float in the water. Watching intently, slowing his blowjob out of sheer perverse curiosity, Harry saw Cedric grasp Cho's thick and throbbing cock and nestle it between his pert ass cheeks. Whilst Harry would never consider himself gay and watching another guy get fucked was hardly at the top of his bucket list, he couldn't tear his eyes away as Cedric sank himself slowly downwards, impaling his arse on Cho's cock and submerging her entire length inside him in one swift and deep pleasurable thrust, Cedric's hearty groan echoing through the deep. There was something perversely interesting about watching another man fuck someone. It wasn't a lust to fuck the man himself, but simply watching. It was like Harry was watching himself fuck another woman in a perverse and strangely bizarre way. Still, Harry was swift to resume his steady blowjob, borrowing Cedric's trick of slipping a finger into Ginny's arse. Even whilst sucking on his own girlfriend's cock, Harry kept an eye out to one side, watching Cedric as he began to bounce up and down eagerly on Cho's cock, massaging her breasts whilst he did so.

Cedric groaned audibly as the tip of Cho's cock slipped inside him, the feeling of his hole stretching being one he hadn't felt for a long time and one he was quietly relishing. He hadn't been fucked by Cho since before the Yule Ball and he was quite glad for the sudden break Cho gave him. Being constantly bent over and rutted against took its toll and he was relieved when Cho started to let him go on top. That wasn't to say he wanted to give up being fucked entirely, but Cho seemed hellbent on being fucked ever since the Yule Ball, confusing Cedric immensely. And he wasn't one to question such a gorgeous girl in the way she wanted to be fucked and he readily complied. But he was happy that even in this estranged and frankly ludicrous scenario he was able to relive and urge within him that had been building for some time. Even if relief wasn't the biggest priority. At least not in terms of his cock.

The water made it difficult to build up as swift a rhythm as he would have liked, but Cedric made do, using a nearby crumbled wall to lift himself up and down, making sure that her cock never slipped out of his tight and eager bum. Squeezing his cheeks, he did his best to tighten his arse, his focus on making her cum rather than his own orgasm. One of his hands dropped down to her balls, squeezing and playing with them, knowing the exact weak spots that would cause her to cum the quickest. The slapping sounds of a good fuck were lost in the water, but Cedric still kept going, his moans echoing around the bubblehead charm as he felt Cho's pre-cum lube his arse more and more, the slick substance leaking into his behind steadily, ensuring that he was doing something right. It was a surprisingly sensual and almost weightless environment to have a shag in. Everything was purposeful and required a little more effort making even the slightest movement sensational. That and the water depth made them all a little more sensitive, something that made Cedric's prostate sing with pleasure.

Finally, Harry's efforts bore fruit. Plunging his lips one last time along her cock, Harry felt her shaft begin to twitch and spasm. His hands found her balls, massaging them and coaxing out her sumptuous orgasm, her cum spurting deep into his throat and finally making him cough and spluttering. Whilst his ability to deepthroat had improved, his ability to swallow still needed work. Especially when the shaft was lodged all the way inside his throat. Milking out every drop of her cum, Harry jerked her steadily off, cum bursting out into the water as he plucked his lips from her shaft. She didn't soften at first, giving Harry a ready heart attack, but eventually, to his silent glee, her shaft began to deflate, the rope loosening until it finally slipped away from her, Ginny's body slowly beginning to sink downwards as Harry pulled her down, his arm wrapped around hers. Cedric gave him a look as to say 'Go!' but Harry didn't. The lingering fear that Krum and Fleur wouldn't arrive in time to save their significant others, one of which was his best friend, was still clouding Harry's judgement and as the time ticked by, the need to play the hero called once more and drew his wand, using a spell to tie Ginny's leg to a rock so as to stop her drifting away.

Baffled by what Harry was doing, Cedric ignored him, focussing on his own target and slamming his arse down on Cho's cock as hard and fast as he could, feeling every ridged vein of her cock twitching and thrumming, her shaft pulsating inside his arse ready to release. Grunting to himself, he sped up, pounding himself downwards harder than he ever would, his ass starting to hurt. Powering through the pain, he finally hit that sweet spot in the girl, her cock erupting like a cannon inside him, spurting strand after strand of cum deep into his arse, filling him to the brim. Continuing to slide up and down, he milked her dry, knowing that every dribble of cum had to extracted for her to soften. It took a while, but finally he felt her slip out of him, her cock softly deflating and the rope loosening around her base. Freeing her, Cedric grabbed his shorts and pulled them on, hooking his arm around Cho's and abandoning Harry to his bizarre crusade.

Swimming over to Hermione, Harry was instantly accosted by a Mermaid, the creature snarling at him for a moment, a trident being flung up against his neck. However, before she could snarl anything else, she turned and fled, the creature screeching in terror. Turning around, Harry was met with the vicious maw of a shark, the creature lunging past him and trying to tear it's way through the rope that restrained Hermione. Instinctively terrified, Harry quickly realised that it was in fact Krum, his face transfigured into the beastly sea creature. However, even a shark's jaws couldn't tear through the magically enchanted rope, rendering Krum confused and baffled. Harry had to admit, it was a rather strange sight, watching a shark-headed Krum come to the realisation that he couldn't just bite through his problems. A part of Harry worried that he would try and orally relieve Hermione with his fearsome maw, but Harry was quickly relieved as Krum swam around to Hermione's back and roughly ripped her robes to reveal her plump arse cheeks (the perverse thought of simply lifting her robes up being beyond the headstrong Bulgarian.)

Wondering exactly what Krum intended, Harry watched a rather bizarre scene play out before him. Dropping his shorts down to his waist, Krum revealed his rather hard and sizable cock, only to drop down to Hermione's waist, grabbing her hips and pulling her backwards. Peeling her cheeks apart, Krum slapped his cock in between the plump and delicious arse cheeks before slipping his tip down towards her arsehole. Pressing forwards, Krum pushed down into Hermione's bum, slamming his entire cock inside Hermione's ass, his balls slapping against her rear end. It was an entirely bizarre thing to bear witness to in Harry's mind. Watching a half human, half shark rut against his best friend was certainly a spectacle that he hadn't thought he would bear witness to and definitely one that made him bow his head, blocking out Krum's head from the sight and simply watching Hermione's cock twitch and spasming in response, her breasts slowly floating free as the tattered shreds of her robes dissipated into the water.

Knowing that he needed to help, Harry lunged forwards and wrapped his hand around the base of Hermione's cock, forcibly jerking her off, the gentle and calmer demeanour fading from him as he sought to make her cum quickly. The timer was running out and Fleur was still nowhere to be seen, her sister floating helplessly. Parting his lips, he wrapped his mouth around Hermione's cock and gently began to bob his head up and down, Krum's rough and powerful thrusts into her arse forcing her cock deeper into Harry's more adept throat. The speed at which Krum was fucking Hermione's bum was born out of the pressure of the task's time limit and a strange catharsis for the treatment she gave him on the night of the Yule Ball. Despite being wholly in love with the girl, he couldn't quite forgive the way she pounded him into the dirt, lusting after nothing but her own sumptuously satisfying release.

Working in tandem, the two of them built up a rhythm; a rather clumsy one at that. The position they were in was hardly conducive to swift and slick movement, both of them instead moving themselves at their own pace and hoping that they other's efforts didn't get in the way. Every now and again one of Krum's thrusts would sink the entire length of Hermione's cock deep into his throat without any warning. Other times, Harry's forcefully pleasurable blowjob would push Hermione back, Krum's cock slipping out of her rear end, forcing him to readjust. Slamming back and forth, Krum groaned, his voice distorted by the enchantment. Reaching around, he grabbed Hermione's breasts, wrapping his arms around her and moving only his hips, allowing him to speed up his thrusts, pounding back and forth into her tight, unconscious arse. It wasn't as loose as Krum remembered, but it had been a while since he had savoured her rear end and he couldn't care less, his hands groping and pulling at her breast, squeezing and pawing at the soft flesh, moaning to himself as her arse began to spasm.

The dual pleasures of Krum's fucking and Harry's blowjob brought Hermione quickly to her end, her cock twitching inside Harry's throat and unloading her cum deep into his mouth, Harry doing his best to swallow as much as he could, whilst some dribbles floated into the depths of the Black Lake. Pulling his lips away, her cock began to deflate, the rope peeling away and freeing the young girl. Swimming backwards, Harry expected Krum to turn and swim away, yet in his sex addled mind, he continued to fuck Hermione, the pair sinking slowly down to the ground, Krum pinning her against the stone plateau, his cock slamming back and forth, his balls gently slapping her plump and delicious bum as he sought his own orgasm, not caring about the task and simply seeking his own relief, moaning as Harry watched him fuck her rather nervously, her cock starting to harden once more.

Pushing those thoughts to one side, Harry turned to Gabrielle and swiftly swam over to her. Glancing around for Fleur, Harry checked his watch, panicking as he realised Fleur wasn't coming. Lifting the young girl's robes up above her waist, Harry felt weird doing it with such a young girl. Her cock was rigid and not to big, but Harry's jaw was aching from the two rather intense blowjobs he had just provided. Floating around behind her, he peeled her pert and tiny arse cheeks apart, leaning forwards and darting his tongue back and forth across her rear entrance. Lucky for Harry, he lucked out and Gabrielle's arse was an incredible facet of pleasure, in some cases even more so than her cock. Combine that with Fleur's previous, but brief endeavour and she was close to cumming. Closer than Harry imagined. One hand found her cock and jerked of whilst the other wrapped around her waist and held her place, his tongue dancing erratically across her arsehole, tracing every petite wrinkle that he could before plunging deep inside.

Krum was nearly there, his cock tingling as Hermione's arse continued to spasm around his shaft, growing tighter by the moment. Slamming back and forth, he finally came, unloading his cum deep into her arse, pumping her full of his seed and groaning loudly, the rather dim-witted Bulgarian retaking his dominance after being humiliated in the forest by the young girl. Milking every last drop from his cock, he continued to fuck her arse until his cock wouldn't have it, his length softening and slipping out of her arse. Spanking her bum, he finally conceded, grabbing her arm and turning towards the surface, leaving Harry to his hero's complex and his fruitless endeavour of saving everyone. Left on his own, Harry focussed on the young girl's rear end.

Pushing his tongue as deep as he could inside Gabrielle's surprisingly loose arse, Harry wriggled it back and forth, searching for that sweet spot. He could feel her throbbing in his hand and he knew that if he could even graze against her prostate, she would cum and cum hard. And that was what he needed. With very little time, he stretched his tongue, flailing it around as best her could, his nose being buried in her flesh whilst her small butt cheeks smothered his face. Jerking her faster and faster, he could feel her ready to blow, but a simple handjob was going to do. Pulling his tongue back, he took a breath, before pushing his tongue back inside feeling his tip run against the sensitive spot that was her prostate, her cock exploding at the simple touch and unloading a small load into the lake, her cock softening instantly.

With no time to celebrate, he grabbed her by the arm and grabbed Ginny, pushing up towards the surface, kicking and straining as he felt the Gillyweed began to wear off. Grindylows came swarming out, Harry pushing Gabrielle and Ginny up to the surface as he fought the sea demons of, the Gillyweed finally wearing of and his breath growing thinner and thinner. Drawing his wand, he murmured a spell, his body lunging out of the water and crashing down onto the wooden surface, breathless and freezing, the crowds cheering as Harry rolled back and forth and caught his bearings. Before he could, someone grasped his face, turning him towards him. Lunging forwards, they kissed him, the familiar feeling of his girlfriend's tongue and lips coursing through his body as she pinned him to the ground, holding him and pulling him close. Returning the kiss, the pair remained interlocked for a minute or two, passion claiming them both as the pulled apart and smiled.

Ron rounded the corner and saw it all, his eyes widening as he moved to lunge forwards, instinctively looking to protect his sister. Before he could, Hermione unhooked herself from Krum's arm, keeping the towels wrapped around her naked form as she pulled Ron close and did the same, kissing him deeply as Krum looked borderline offended. Stumbling away, he was furious, Hermione and Ron pulling apart giggling, Hermione smiling, "We don't choose who we love…"

Pushing through the crowds, Fleur flung herself at Ginny and Harry's feet, pulling Harry in for a deep and passionate kiss, Gabrielle at her side. Pulling away, she did the same to Ginny, the crowd becoming more keenly interested as they kissed with surprising intensity, Ginny chasing Fleur's lips as they parted, smiling as Fleur looked flustered at the two of them, "Merci! Merci! Vous êtes des héros!"

Harry couldn't say a single word as he lay there staggered by what had just happened. He had been kissed by the girl he loved, their relationship reigniting and then got kissed by the most gorgeous French girl he had ever seen. He might have lost the task, but he had won something.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be honest, it's not my favourite. I don't know, I'm not to sure about how it turned out. I think I could have done a bit better, it's a bit messy for my tastes, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought, and I'll judge from that!**

 **Remember the Poll about your least favourite chapters. Just want to gauge what people are reading this story for and what they enjoy and dislike. Seeing as there are so many chapters, it can be difficult to figure out. I was quite surprised by people's favourite chapters from the other poll, so this one will be very interesting. And I promise this will be the last Poll… For now…**

 **As I said, we are getting towards a really interesting part of the story and in a couple chapters we get some payback. But the next two chapters are all about make-up sex, with our two main couples settling their differences and actually working out their relationships! Not sure which pairing will be first, so I will keep you in suspense!**


	31. Chapter 28: My Hero

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope everyone is well. I'm really excited to write this chapter as it's a return to a simplistic chapter. The past few chapters have been a bit… eccentric… and this one's a bit more normal. In saying that, it's as normal as a story like this gets! Still plenty of sexy times!**

 **A reminder that the poll for your least favourite chapter is still up and please do vote in that if you care about the story, because it'll help me gauge audience reaction and is genuinely quite interesting to see. With that said, I won't hold you guys back any longer and I'll let you enjoy Ginny and Harry's reunion and subsequent night of bliss. Should be fun! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 28: My Hero

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Harry felt the rushing tempest of water pour across his body, the field of goosebumps that littered his skin since he stepped out of the Lake finally disappearing. The shower was near orgasmic as every single bone in his body ached from the frantic swimming and clumsy positions he had to hold himself in the water. Being unable to lean against something when suckling on a cock was surprisingly difficult and applied a ludicrous amount of strain to his back, strain that was finally mitigating itself. He had retreated into the showers by the Quidditch Pitch, the other Champions going elsewhere to watch. Krum and Fleur back to their respective accommodation and Cedric, arm in arm with Cho, going to the Prefects Bathroom. And finally, Harry had a moment of respite from a frankly exhausting day. Although, he wasn't nearly as alone as he might have presumed.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Harry's waist, pulling him close as a thick and hardened cock pressed itself up against his back. Glancing backwards, he saw a nest of red hair, a smile returning to his lips as, her hands slid lower, finding his cock and gently wrapping her hand around it, gently jerking him off after missing him for so very long. Moaning as he hardened, he savoured her silky and skilled hand running along his shaft, as she trailed kisses across his shoulders, the very touch of her soft lips making his sore muscles relax, "Did you think I was just going to let you shower alone?"

"You were never one to pass up an opportunity," Harry smirked, as her hands left his cock, hard and rigid, ready for use. Turning him slowly around, Ginny at him, her hands draping around his neck, the pair gently easing back and forth as their hard and throbbing cock ground up against each other, both of them holing back long anticipated moans, Harry's hands riding back up to her hips, gently exploring her body once more. He didn't have much time back down in the Lake to truly admire her, but she was as gorgeous as he remembered, her plump breasts being a deliciously formed on her body and her arse being sumptuous and sensational. Her cock he had already become intimately acquainted with, but it was a welcome sight nonetheless. But not as much as her smiling freckled, face streaked with the warm water of the shower, her pale body glistening.

"Well, I could hardly let you go un-thanked for your daring heroics, saving me, your damsel in distress. Thank you," she smiled, leaning up and capturing a kiss from him, moaning as their tongues battled one another, each one of them chasing the other's lips, desperate to draw the kiss deeper and deeper, passion flaring itself between the two as their bodies ground erotically together.

"So, when is this 'thank-you' coming?" Harry smirked, Ginny giggling at his incredibly suggestive proposition and taking a step back. That had fully been her intention when she walked in her, but she was hardly expecting Harry to be so promiscuous. He wasn't afraid of being open sexually before, but he definitely wasn't as coy and playful. And Ginny loved it.

"Oh, my… Forwards much? Well, I suppose I do have to return the favour after your diligent treatment In the Lake. I only wish I could have properly experienced it," Ginny smirked, her hand running back down to Harry's cock and gently starting to pump it, pre-cum slowly leaking into her palm as she leant forwards and kissed his chest, her tongue darting towards his nipple and bringing it to a stiff, erect peak, Harry biting his lip as he stifled a chuckle. Slowly, but surely, she planted kisses, all the way down to Harry's shaven crotch -a habit that he had kept from Katie's suggestions- until she came face to face with Harry's thick and throbbing cock, "Maybe later?"

"Now who's being forwards," Harry chuckled, Ginny smiling as Harry's cock pulsated in her hand, pre-cum dribbling down from his thick and bulbous head, coating her hand before being washed away by the shower. She felt her own cock twitch at the sensation, wanting to drop her hands to her own cock, but knowing that she needed to show her appreciation to Harry and that she'd need both her hands to truly wrestle with Harry's cock.

"I think we can both agree that being forwards has always suited us well," Ginny smirked, remembering just how forwards they had been at the start of the year, jerking and sucking each other off like it was no big deal. But before Harry could murmur a word in response, she pressed her soft, plump lips against Harry's cock, both of them silencing themselves apart from a shared deep and lustful moan. Leaning against the wall of the shower, Harry let the water flood over his head as his cock head tingled with pleasure. Ginny savoured the coating of pre-cum that glossed over her lips, her tongue quickly collecting it and relishing the familiar and salty taste of Harry's cock. Parting her lips, she swallowed his tip, moaning around his shaft and sending delicious vibrations along his cock and prompting more and more pre-cum to flood out onto her tongue, the young redhead eagerly swallowing the substance and jerking his cock faster and faster, desperately wanting to taste his load after being deprived of it for so very long. Her hands stroked along his cock, one of them slipping down to his balls and gently massaging them, bringing more moans to Harry's lips as his hands flexed, instinctively moving towards her head, only to stop themselves, worried that it might be wholly inappropriate to do such a thing so short into their relationship's revival. Any hesitance was quickly destroyed as Ginny reached up with her hands and grabbed Harry's wrists. Guiding his hands down to her head, she looked up at him and winked before sinking her lips slowly down his length.

Plunging his cock into her mouth, she quickly felt his tip prod the back of her throat, begging deeper access. Swallowing readily, she let his cock slide deeper into her throat, her ability to deepthroat having been steadily improving with Luna and Hermione. She wasn't perfect at it, her gullet still fighting back and spasming occasionally, but she slowly eased more and more inside saliva dribbling down onto her hand and being used to jerk his cock and massage his balls, the water quickly washing away any slickness her mouth imparted on his cock. His hands gently coaxed her along, but weren't as forceful as Ginny had expected, something she was quietly happy about. She wasn't particularly in to having her throat fucked, but she was doing her best to make amends with Harry, something she was explicitly dodging by suckling on his cock. Whilst she was horny and eagerly guzzling his cock, Ginny couldn't help but shake the fact that they were definitely going to have to talk about their relationship at some point and she was decidedly terrified of what may ensue.

Pushing that to one side, she focussed on the cock in front of her, her lips a couple inches away from pressing against the base of his cock. It was at this point she became convinced that Harry had grown a couple inches and she wasn't wrong. Puberty still favoured the young boy and his cock had been steadily and almost unnoticeably been growing throughout the year. Much to Ginny's initial annoyance, considering that she would have been able to throat and swallow his entire cock had that extra length not been there. But she was quickly reassured with the fact that it would be all the more pleasurable when lodged deep in her arse, a sensation she was going to savour all night long if she could. Gagging and spluttering around his cock, Ginny coughed a guttural cough, her lips straining as she tried in vain to latch her lips around the last few inches, the deepthroat becoming a point of pride. Harry barely notice her struggle at first, his mind enveloped by the sumptuous pleasure of her tight, spasming throat, her mouth and lips massaging and pleasing his cock in delectable ways. It was only when he glanced down and noticed her bright red face and saliva slick chin that he pulled himself backwards, the young girl spluttering as her hand continued to jerk him dutifully, her movements slickened by her spittle.

"I swear that's a couple inches longer," she spluttered, Harry stroking a hair out of her eye before watching her lunge back forwards, enveloping his tip once again and hungrily swallowing his cock. An almost animalistic flare in her eye, Ginny quickly plunged his cock deep inside her throat, managing to slip one of the two illusive inches into her mouth, her lips straining to envelop the last one. A part of Harry wanted to stop her from going over board, but the sumptuous sensation of having almost his entire cock inside someone's throat was too alluring to ignore, even if done in such an inelegant way. Gagging and spluttering, she spewed saliva down across that last inch, her hand collecting it and massaging it into his balls, his heavy sack convulsing in her palm as he was pushed towards a more satisfying orgasm than his last one, his cock twitching at the prospect of such a relieving blowjob from such a beautiful girl.

Pulling her lips back along, she started to bob her head back and forth, wet slurping and gagging sounds filling the room as she throat-fucked herself, Harry's hands simply resting on her head as she eagerly and rather sluttily impaled her throat on his cock, each deep and lustful plunge almost managing to inch that last inch into her mouth, her mind focussed on securing his entire length. Her other hand wrapped around behind Harry and grasped firmly onto his pert bum cheek, pulling his hips forwards to get a better angle, one of her fingers slowly finding Harry's rear entrance and gently rubbing itself back and forth. Whilst Ginny was certain that Harry would be entirely open to a sneaky finger, she didn't want to presume that he would be loose enough to take it as easily and as readily as she would do such a sultry and promiscuous haze. That wasn't to say there wouldn't be time later for such indulges.

Sliding her lips back until they were only wrapped around his tip, Ginny calmed herself slightly, breathing in through her nose before gently and calmly sliding forwards, using sheer force of will to remove her body's temptation to gag and splutter and choke. Not that her body listened entirely. Reaching that last inch, she continuously swallowed, the final inch slipping inside her mouth and her lips being pressed snugly against the base of his cock, her nose pushing against is shaven crotch as her throat spasmed and convulsed around his cock. Harry was in heaven. He was quietly certain that there was no greater pleasure that someone deepthroating his cock. At least that was a treat that Harry readily lavished. Holding her head in place a little stronger, Harry felt his cock on the verge of cumming. It was Ginny's eager hand that gently tickled his balls which set it off, the building orgasm within his cock being unleashed and spurting down her throat. Several long, thick and sticky strands painted the back of her throat, the girl coughing immensely and gagging wildly, losing any composure that she had previously built for herself and forcing herself to swallow his load, the pleasure of tasting his cum being lost as it was deposited so deeply inside her. Finally, Harry lessened his grip as she pulled her mouth away, the last strand of cum dribbling down her lip and chin as she regained her composure, smiling promiscuously up at Harry.

"I've been needing that… Shall we get dried up and continue? Or do prefer us all slick and slippery," Ginny smiled, bouncing up onto her feet and striding towards the door, flaunting her glossy and frankly astounding body. She had definitely… matured in the couple months, but in tiny ways. Her tits weren't bigger but hung better on her body and her hips had a slightly more delicious curve. Or maybe Harry was just enamoured by being able to ogle and admire her body yet again, his eyes relishing even the slightest possible change.

"Ginny…" Harry breathed, not quite able to believe that he was thinking what he was think. Despite the sensational and orgasmic blowjob, she had just given him, Harry still felt a little off. They were just jumping right back into things as if they had never been apart and it was decidedly jarring. He didn't really know where he stood. It was like hitting a big reset button, but not knowing exactly what the word 'reset' meant in their case.

"You could have me up against a wall, in your arms? Or maybe classic doggy? Me on top?" Ginny suggested, instantly knowing exactly what Harry meant by that exasperated tone. She thought that maybe she could dance around it, entice Harry's cock back into life and plunge it inside her again, just so they didn't have to be frank with each other. It wasn't that she didn't want to set things right, she was just worried that when the adrenaline dissipated, Harry would decide against getting back with her. She was worried 'the talk' would end drastically.

"Ginny, slow do…" Harry began once more getting interjected as Ginny grabbed a towel and slowly and sexily started to dry herself off, making careful attempts to bend over and flaunt what she could, desperate to not sit down and actually talk. Before she could start another spout of words in attempt to distract him, Harry stepped out the shower, the water turning off as he said with false confidence, "Ginny, we should talk, don't you think?"

"Oh… yeah, yeah, we should… Sorry, I just… got carried away," she sighed, dropping the act and wrapping the towel around herself, letting her body drip dry as Harry, grabbed a towel and did the same, both of them sliding down onto one of the benches, neither of them certain as to what to say, but both of them knowing with all certainty that they needed to talk things out, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know that things were stressful, and I shouldn't have acted like I was entitled to that. I realise things were complicated and I definitely shouldn't have just stormed off."

"I shouldn't have been so unbelievably petty. I mean, how stupid do I have to be to be worried about how Ron would have reacted. I loved you and I just… I just… I didn't want things to change. They were perfect. As perfect as things had been for a fair while. I just wanted to savour that," Harry opened up, finally reflecting on a rather stupid decision of his, although Ginny was hardly above fault herself. A serious lack of actually talking about their problems plagued them both.

"Loved?" Ginny said meekly, hoping that the sentiment wasn't true and was simply a flight of fancy. Had she been of a little more critical a mind, she wouldn't have even brought it up, but emotions ran high in her and she feared that Harry had let the truth in his heart slip.

"No. Love. I do love you Ginny and I just want to be with you. Regardless of who knows, not that we have much of a choice now considering you snogged me in front of the entire school…" Harry chuckled, Ginny wiping a soft tear from her eye before resting her head on his shoulder, his hand snaking around behind her and pulling her close, her towel falling away as she simply savoured the moment.

"I want nothing more than to just be with you. I never wanted anything more," she smiled, laughing at the fact she had basically stabbed Harry in the back by kissing him in front of Ron, the one thing he didn't want. Luckily, his opinion on Ron knowing had changed and Hermione quickly leapt in to make sure things didn't go cataclysmic. Adjusting her position on her shoulder, her head graze a sensitive spot, his muscles aching in particular there. Wincing and retracting, Harry grunted, Ginny apologising profusely, "Oh sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… swimming underwater for an hour takes it of you. My back is killing me," Harry groaned, moving his shoulder back and forth as Ginny glanced as his back, finding it incredibly stiff. Leaping to her feet, she let the towel fly across the room, her cock hard and bouncing free, having been quickly replenished since Harry's underwater treatment. Gently tapping the bench, she smiled at him.

"Lay down. I'll give you a massage. One last way for me to say sorry for being a massive diva," Ginny smiled, watching as Harry flipped onto his stomach, his slowly hardening cock managing to fit through the wide wooden strips that made up the bench.

"You don't need to keep apologising," Harry said, hoping that now that they had apologised and addressed their issues, they didn't need to keep lamenting them. Whilst it was hardly the most detailed and intimate of conversations, for a bunch of teenagers in youthful relationships, it was the most important love related conversation they could ever conceivably have.

"Well, I want to," Ginny said as Harry rolled onto his belly, the towel he had wrapped around his waist bunching around his ass and hiding away the pert and toned bum cheeks she so readily loved. Peeling away the towel, she was left with his naked body, slightly slick from the shower, but all at her mercy. Straddling his lower back, she sat down on his bum, slightly hovering as she knew his body was a little tense. Her cock flopped against the small of Harry's back as she leaned over him. The simple touch of having her cock pressed against his body was enough to make her stifle a moan, yet as she leaned over him to gently start massaging his shoulders, she found her cock strangely grinding against his lower back, a bead of pre-cum forming on her eager and sensitive tip. Harry groaned as she started to apply pressure to his shoulders, the relieving sensation of having all the kinks worked out of his back making his cock twitch back into life, hardening rapidly and begging for more attention.

Starting to slowly massage Harry, Ginny couldn't ignore the throbbing hard shaft right between her legs. Everytime she moved back and forth, her cock was rubbed up against his skin, her foreskin peeling back and giving her a soft glimmer of pleasure. Sure, she knew that she would hardly go unpleasured later on, but a greedy part of her wanted to slip a little lower and start to simply fuck Harry. Biting her lip, she dutifully ran her hands up and down his back, working out the stiff and tense parts as Harry groaned pleasurably, being enveloped by her silky, yet firm hands, his cock beginning to leak a few dribbles of pre-cum onto the floor. Finally, relaxing, Harry let his eyes roll closed as he simply let Ginny work, the young girl moving her bum back and forwards, using Harry's back to gently jerk herself off. Slow and albeit hardly as pleasurable as a proper hand, considering the current position, it was the best she had.

Sliding lower, Ginny started to work her lower back, straddling Harry's legs, with her cock sandwiched perfectly between his cheeks. She moaned a silent moan as she gently slapped her cock in between his cheeks, the soft pillow forcing a bead of pre-cum down onto his bum; small enough for Harry not to notice, but pleasurable enough for Ginny to breathe happily. Massaging his lower back, she instinctively started to shift herself back and forwards, at first simply using the grip of his arse cheeks as a makeshift hand to jerk her cock back and forth, but as her lust and desire for release continued, she started to gently thrust her hips back and forth, taking a small thrust every now and again and groaning quietly to herself, her hands slowly loosing their will to massage Harry and sliding down to his hips. They continued to move back and forth, but took a grip on his waist, lust finally overcoming the young girl.

Drawing her hips back, she slowly began to thrust back and forth, moaning to herself as she used Harry's arse cheeks as a rutting post, her balls gently slapping his bum cheeks. Pre-cum leaked down into his crack, lubricating her thrusting slightly as she picked up speed. At first, Harry didn't even notice, presuming that she had moved down to massaging his bum. His relaxation clouded mind had quickly clouded those sorts of things, but as Ginny's thrusting became more and more regular, with more and more force behind each of the thrusts, Harry opened his eyes, a salacious smirk etching itself on his lips as he glanced behind himself as saw Ginny's pleasure ridden face again. Hey eyes had rolled closed and her lips hung lustfully apart, soft moans occasionally dribbling from her mouth and the occasional sultry lip bite as she gently fucked his cheeks. Harry didn't particularly mind, quite enjoying the pleasure of having his asshole ground against, the soft fucking gently teasing his sensitive hole. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him push backwards onto her thrusts slightly, allowing Ginny a deeper angle, his cheeks curving around her cock a little more and amplifying the pleasure slightly.

Of course, both of them silently hoped that the other would just start fucking them. With every thrust, Harry hoped the angle would change and that she would slip deep inside him, the pair finally getting a decent fuck together. And Ginny hoped that Harry would clue in, reach behind him, grab her cock and impale himself on it. Of course, in the new kindling of their relationship, neither one wanted to leap to those lengths immediately and Ginny kept to her soft fucking, oblivious to both Harry's noticing and his approval. In a pleasurable haze, she was confident her lazy fucking still came of as the soft massage and that Harry was none the wiser. Leaning forwards, Ginny placed her hands back on his shoulders, gently rubbing them for a moment as if to massage him before simply supporting herself, in her thrusting, her balls growing louder and louder as her movements became slicker, quickened by the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from her cock and making Harry's arse glossy and sumptuous. Groaning in Harry's ear, Ginny felt her orgasm nearing, but didn't want to blow her load doing such a menial and mediocre sex act. Luckily for her, Harry broke the silence, a massive smirk on his face, "I think you're enjoying this massage more than me?"

"Sorry… Were you hoping for your happy ending, Mr Potter?" Ginny smirked, breaking out of her haze and leaning forwards, pressing her soft plump breasts against his back as she purred in his ear, her cock angling itself so that it was pressing against his hole, tempting him with the sumptuous suggestion of a deep, hard fuck, something they both craved, but Ginny wasn't ready to provide.

"Depends. Do I have to pay extra?" Harry retorted, much to Ginny's amusement as she peeled her body away from him. Moving to turn around to face her, Harry found her hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place as she pulled her cock away from his bum, his asshole gleaming with her own pre-cum. Normally, that would turn her away, but Ginny was deep into the moment now and couldn't care less.

"With nothing you haven't given me already…" she smiled, Harry expecting to be impaled on her long shaft, but was instead robbed of such deep and pounding pleasure, only to be offered a far more sultry and intimate pleasure. Leaning down, Ginny spread Harry cheeks and pressed her tongue against his constricted hole, moaning to herself as she tasted her own pre-cum on his hole, her tongue lapping eagerly at the salty lubrication and subsequently causing Harry to moan loudly and let a grin stretch across his face as he slid back into that state of veritable relaxation, his bum tightening as pleasure darted through his body. Tracing her tongue across Harry's arse, she collected the slick pre-cum that she had spread with her soft fucking, replacing it with her saliva before attacking his hole, letting his cheeks bounce back and smother her face. One hand lunged beneath the bench and wrapped around his cock, clumsily, but pleasurably jerking him off through the bench, the pleasure amplified by his recent orgasm, his cock tingling with delightfully delicious sensations just as her tongue got to work.

Tracing his hole with her tongue, Ginny eagerly lavished it, letting the tip of her tongue dart back and forth, gently lubricating it with spit before lunging deep inside him. Normally, she would have been a little steadier with her entrance, but she knew Harry could handle it, her tongue easily slipping inside, his well-used and trained arse parting easily. Plunging deep inside him, she moaned the vibrations tingling against his prostate, her tongue slowly working its way towards the sensitive button deep inside. A steady stream of low and barely audible moans came from Harry's mouth as her tongue wriggled its way forwards, finally grazing against the sweet spot, Harry arching his back and thrusting his hips downwards into her jerking hand, moaning loudly as he did so, Ginny grinning into his arse as she imparted such sumptuous pleasure. Dancing across his prostate, Ginny brought moan after moan to Harry's lips, his groans of pleasure filling the room as he bit his lip.

Bringing her second hand up towards his arse, she adjusted her position, allowing her fingers to rest against his stretching hole. Continuing to let her tongue work diligently inside him, Ginny rested the tip of her middle finger against his hole, her tongue lubricating its entrance as she slid the digit deep inside his rear end, Harry groaning as she gently rubbed his prostate with it, his body flooded with the delicious pleasure. Slowly starting to ease the finger in and out, Ginny started to gently fuck Harry's arse with the digit, each deep push causing him to groan delectably, Ginny falling back in love after being deprived of such intimate pleasures for, so long. Sure, fucking and sucking Luna or Hermione was fun, but she lacked the personal love and desire to make her partner squirm with pleasure. There was something simply so satisfying about feeling Harry's arse spasm and clench with even the slightest movement, her tongue continuing to lubricate and delve into his rapidly loosening arse.

Inserting a second finger, Ginny watched as Harry's head lifted up slight, the boy casting her a pleasured look as his hole stretched slightly, Ginny eagerly moaning into his arse. Forcing Harry to lift himself up onto his knees, his head still resting on the bench as he presented his ass to the horny young girl, Ginny pulled her lips away from his ass and focussed on her fingers, adding a third finger to replace her tongue, much to Harry's delight. Lowering her lips, she latched them onto his balls, gently sucking one of the sensitive balls into her mouth, her tongue lunging and attacking the bulb of flesh, all the while her fingers eased themselves in and out of his bum. Swapping to the other ball, she made sure that it was given the same treatment, his balls becoming glossy and shiny as her other hand continued to milk his cock, stroking him steadily and bringing more and more pre-cum out onto her hand, mixing itself amongst the saliva of her deepthroating.

Speeding up, Ginny felt Harry starting to build towards his orgasm, his balls churning and his cock beginning to throb. Fingering him faster and faster, curving her fingers so that each of her finger tips grazed and danced across his prostate, she brought him closer and closer, milking each of her movements for the deepest possible source of pleasure. Harry's eyes had rolled permanently closed as pleasure washed through him It was arguable that it was too much, but even as his body start to spasm, his back arching, he still didn't want her to stop, his second and ultimately more intense orgasm barrelling towards fruition. Moaning loudly, he felt himself tip over the edge, Ginny catching on and constantly rubbing his prostate, forgetting about moving the digits back and forth and simply seeking to have him explode. Her lips stretched around both of his balls, attacking them diligently whilst her thumb furiously rubbed the tip of his cock until he finally came, several long strands of cum spurting out and through the bench, staining the floor. It wasn't as big as the load that Ginny swallowed, but thanks to Ginny's massage and plentiful build up, it was enough to make Harry moan and the young girl grin with satisfaction, slowly pulling her hands away and watching Harry roll onto his back, breathless and satisfied. For now…

"Looks like I'm two for two," Ginny smiled, sliding down onto the floor and propping herself up against the bench as Harry caught his breath. Sliding up onto his feet, he offered the young girl a hand, pulling her back onto her feet and gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I suppose I'll have to up my game," Harry smirked, his muscles less tense and far more manoeuvrable than before. It didn't hurt to move them as, so he decided to up the ante, all in an attempt to impress the young girl in their first lovemaking session since getting back together. Sidling towards the wall, Harry hooked his arms beneath her legs and lifted her off her feet, a sultry smile coming to her lips as she realised she was about to get fucked. However, in the same way she teased him with a deep fuck, Harry did the same, his softened cock grazing against her bum as he adjusted his position, pinning her roughly against the tiled surface. With one swift movement, he lifted her further up, her legs sliding over his shoulders as his face came up in front of her cock. Gasping, Ginny instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck, pushing his lips up against her balls as she steadied herself on his head, her hands grabbing his hair as she looked down, grinning at the athletic positioning. Leaning back against the wall, she used that for most of her support, Harry's tongue dancing across her balls as she smiled down at him.

"Are you trying to show off?" Ginny smirked, leaning her head back as the added height and kinkiness of the position made her head swim slightly, the pleasure being a little more… pleasurable. She was expecting some witty remark from Harry, but instead was met with his head leaving her balls and stretching upwards slightly, his lips parting and taking her cock into his mouth, savouring the pre-cum which coated nearly her entire length, the substance having been constantly leaking from her tip. Moaning, she closed her eyes, gently massaging his scalp as he slowly slid his lips down along her cock, hoping to replicate the depth and immense pleasure that he had given her in the depths of the Black Lake. Slowly, but surely the tip forced itself against the back of his throat, the boy readily swallowing to allow her access to the intimate depths of his clutching and as yet inexperienced throat. He wasn't sure he could do what he had done before, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

It took a moment for his throat to adjust, but he quickly got past it, his mouth gulping down another inch whilst pushing the urge to spasm and gag to the back. Holding Ginny's arse, he groped and pulled at her flesh, savouring the soft springing handfuls that were her ass cheeks. Breathing deeply through his nose, he pushed himself downwards at a slow and steady pace, not breaking for a moment, his throat clenching tighter and tighter as he tried to worm her cock deeper and deeper. Stopping for a second as saliva began to drip from his mouth, Harry swallowed all he could, savouring the taste of pre-cum which was readily pouring down his throat as Ginny moaned and groaned in pleasure, her body writhing against the wall as she experienced an expert blowjob from her boyfriend. Sure, Luna was good, but there was something about the way his throat fought against his urge to deepthroat that made it so much more sensual. Like he was choosing her cock over comfort; a perversely romantic way to look at someone choking on a dick. It took a moment, but Harry bobbed his head up and down a few times before easing that last inch into his clutching and tight throat, his lips pressed against Ginny's neatly trimmed crotch, his eyes closed as he focussed on keeping his throat flexing throat under control.

"Now you are definitely showing off," Ginny purred, as Harry began to bob his head up and down the bottom four inches of her cock. He couldn't pull his head further back without risking dropping her and so he focussed on the base of her cock, slobbering and lavishing her cock and trusting her tip to be pleasured by the sumptuous spasming of his throat which he had no hopes of stopping. Saliva began to dribble down his chin despite his best efforts to swallow it, the deepthroating becoming sloppier and sloppier, the wet smacking sounds and slurps filling the room, a symphony that Ginny relished with perverse lust and desire. Gently moving her bum forwards and backwards, she thrust a little deeper into his throat, trusting Harry's strength and endurance to keep her in the kinky and acrobatic position, her cock sank deep into his throat.

Gasping, she slowly started to smile, her hands pawing at Harry's head, gently patting him as show of approval. He had begun to hum gently as he moved back and forth, the delicious vibrations it provided being a definite and pleasurable kink of Ginny's. The humming moved through her cock, dancing from her tip all the way down to her base, milking more and more pre-cum from her cock, her tip twitching and spasming deep within his mouth, threatening to unload as he pushed her closer and closer to her end. Forcibly edging herself, Ginny didn't want to cum, wanting to savour the pleasure Harry was providing. Not only that, she was hoping that she would be able to fuck Harry, hoping to sink herself into his other tight and clutching hole, a pleasure she had been robbed off for too long. That didn't mean she was immune to the calls of pleasure, her hands quickly rising to play with her breasts, gently squeezing and pulling at the soft mounds of flesh, moaning to herself gripped her nipples with her thumbs, teasing them by plucking and twisting them, the pain amplifying the pleasure in a perverse and all too familiar way.

But then she felt it, her cock beginning to spasm, readying to unload into Harry's throat. She fought it for as long as she could, her shaft begging to be let loose, her cum building up tension in her body, the pleasure building and becoming more pleasurable the longer she tried to deny it. Her hands flew to Harry's head, pushing playfully against it as she bit her lip, fighting the urge and pulling her hips back. But before long, she couldn't fight it any longer, her cock uncontrollable. Finally, she gave into the pleasure, allowing herself to be pushed over the edge, waiting for the perfect orgasm, when… she fell. In a controlled way. Harry saw the strain on her face, knowing exactly what she was going through and what she was trying. Right on the verge, Harry dropped her downwards, hooking his arms around her legs as her cock flew out of his mouth, bouncing down between her legs unsatisfied. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she squealed, fearing for the impact with the floor, but coming face to face with a Harry, "Don't do that! I was this close, oh… I don't care what you say, what way you spin it, but I get to fuck you. No, questions asked."

"But I thought you were trying to say sorry? That's not very apologetic of you?" Harry chided, Ginny playfully slapping his shoulder as she smirked. Dropping her down to the ground, Harry sauntered over to the bench and slid down, Ginny folded her arms, "Do you want me bent over or?

"No… come here," Ginny smiled, standing next to the wall. If Harry was going to show off, she would as well. Bemused, Harry humoured her, standing beside her. Grabbing him, she pushed him back against the wall, hooking her arms beneath his legs and lifting him upwards, grunting slightly. Harry wasn't the biggest person and luckily for Ginny he wasn't too heavy, but it still took a toll. Smirking as he wrapped his arms around her neck, the redhead steadying her position as her hardened and eager cock prodded his asshole, waiting to sink deep inside. Sharing a look, Ginny teased him, "My little bitch boy, pinned against a wall like a little slut. Not very manly?"

"This isn't becoming a thing. I refuse to be called that," Harry scoffed, Ginny humouring him with a smile before reverting back to a sterner look, one of her hands leaving Harry's leg, allowing him to hook his legs around her waist to support himself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked with a solemn and straight face, her hand finding Harry's balls and gripping them tightly, Harry laughing at first before she started to apply a firmer grip, Harry's smile bleeding away into the same stern and serious look that Ginny was giving him. Giving them a playfully hard squeeze, Ginny reaffirmed her position, asking Harry, "What are you?"

"I'm…" Harry began breathing in sharply as she applied even more pressure. Not enough to be unbearable, but enough for her to enunciate her point. Gritting his teeth, Harry played into her fantasy, giving her what she wanted simply by ways of apology for his prior actions in the year, "I'm your little bitch boy…"  
"Good…" Ginny purred, biting her tongue before letting go of Harry's balls and establishing her grip on her leg again, lifting him up slightly before adjusting him so that his arse was perfectly lined up with her cock. Without further ceremony, she slowly lowered him, keeping him steady as she impaled him on his cock, Harry groaning as he slowly felt his asshole pry apart and give way for her thick, unwieldy cock. His puckered hole finally gave in, a couple inches sinking themselves in their entirety inside him, the pair groaning in unison; Harry's grip around her neck and waist tightening to steady himself. Taking a moment to let him adjust, Ginny let her eyes roll closed, her mind flooding with the sumptuous pleasure of having her cock back inside her boyfriend's arse. It wasn't that she had been deprived of fucking someone as Luna had steadily seen to her needs on that front, but the sheer intimacy and the fact that it was her boyfriend that she was back inside did wonder for her, her cock tingling.

Slowly, she began to lower Harry once more, her cock carving its way through his ass with ease, stretching his hole as she did so until finally, she had sunk every inch inside him, her balls gently slapping his bum as the pair groaned together. Her fat cock was pressing snugly against his prostate, with even the slight adjustments she made with her hips milking the sweet and silky pleasure from his pleasure sensitive button. Savouring being full of Ginny's cock, Harry waited for the young girl's no doubt eager and passionate fucking to begin, the redhead quietly relishing the way his ass tightening and clamped down on her shaft, massaging her length deliciously. Holding Harry in place, Ginny lowered her hips slightly, pulling her cock out of his arse before eagerly and hungrily slamming back in. She could tell that Harry could handle it, not worrying about pounding him as hard as she'd like. The deep moan of pleasure from Harry only reaffirmed that as Ginny built up a swift and deep thrust, opting to fuck harder and faster rather than shift every single inch back and forth.

Moans filled the room as she humped Harry, her balls smacking audibly in conjunction with her and Harry's moans, the pairs eyes finally falling forwards as the looked into each other, their lips lurching forwards and pressing passionately against each other, each one battling for dominance as Ginny hammered home again and again. Harry's cock, being sandwiched between the pair of them, was dribbling pre-cum onto each other's stomach's his cock hard and ready for action again. A thin layer of sweat built over both of them as Ginny began to overexert herself. Furiously fucking Harry's arse, all the while holding him against the wall was taking its toll and whilst her arms began to ache, she craved the orgasm that was building in her cock. Even though she had only been fucking him for a couple minutes, she was ready to blow. But, similarly to the deepthroat blowjob that Harry had lovingly lavished her with, she was going to hold off for as long as possible and savour every morsel of sumptuously sweet pleasure that Harry's deliciously tight arse could provide.

Pulling her lips away from Harry's, Ginny glanced downwards, watching her cock slide in and out of Harry, the sight enough to produce a hollow groan from the young girl, her thrusts slowing as she felt herself teetering on the edge of orgasm, her cock tingling and spasming immensely as even the slightest movement threatened to cause her to unload. She could feel her cum building in her balls, slowly inching its way through her shaft with each thrust until a small bead of cum oozed out into Harry's arse, the pleasure of that initial dribble being all it took to send Ginny over the edge. One last deep and powerful thrust shuddered through the pair of them and Ginny groaned loudly, her mouth falling open as she came, hard and fast. Her cock twitched inside Harry, cum spurting deep into his rear entrance, simultaneously relieving Ginny and causing her to moan and giving Harry the perverse pleasure of being filled to the brim with her orgasm. She took a few soft and lighter thrusts, milking herself dry, before her arms started to give way and she lowered Harry to the ground.

Not giving her a moment to relax, Harry hooked her arms under her legs, lifting her up and carrying her across to the bench and laying her down on the wooden surface. Gasping, she smiled as she knew what was coming. Harry was still hard, and he was wanting his third orgasm. And who was she to deny him such simple pleasures. Not that she would be able to deny him. She could already feel her cock hardening, even after such an intense orgasm before. Maybe she'd be able to squeeze a second climax out as well. Spreading her legs, she welcomed Harry's cock which swiftly found itself pressed against her rear entrance, slowly pushing forwards and begging access to the depths of her arse. Peeling apart almost instantly, Ginny's bum allowed half of Harry's cock to sink inside her without a second thought, the pair moaning in unison before their lips collided once again, Harry's hands hooking around Ginny's thighs and using his grip to pull her onto his cock, swiftly lodging his entire length inside her rear. Gasping, Ginny pulled her head back, biting her lip as she felt her hole ache slightly, Harry halting to give her a moment to readjust. That ache lasted only a second as she hooked her legs around Harry's waist and pulled him deeper in, hungrily gazing into his eyes as he grinned and started to fuck her.

Adopting a slower and more sensual approach, Harry pulled himself slowly backwards before easing back in, building up a deep and passionate fuck, the pair of them moaning as their bodies collided, sweat clinging to their glistening bodies as they writhed together, their lips occasionally meeting before darting across each other's bodies, Ginny gently nibbling at his neck. The room was filled with deep erotic slaps, Harry's balls hitting hard and loudly as Ginny's cum gently trickled down his leg. Her cock was pressing against his stomach, sensitive from her previous orgasm, her cock already building to a second load. Focussing on the pleasure, Ginny gently slid her hips towards Harry, pushing herself onto his thrusts and moaning loudly as she did, her prostate tingling and singing, sending waves of pleasure across her body as it pressed snugly against Harry's ribbed, veiny cock. Clinging to his back as the pleasure began to build, Ginny buried her head in Harry's neck, her moans silenced by his flesh.

Breathing heavily, Harry felt his cock on the edge of a third orgasm. The only time he had been this virile had been with Myrtle and that was somewhat of an outlying experience. His stamina was draining, and his cock was incredibly sensitive, his tip tingling with bursting sensation. Moaning, Harry increased his thrusts, wanting to set Ginny's second orgasm off before indulging himself. Hammering home, Harry felt Ginny begin to wince, but not stop him, instead biting her lip and clinging tighter to Harry, her prostate being crushed with each deep and powerful thrust; something that was incredibly intense and pleasurable. Pushing his stomach down, he pinned Ginny's cock between his stomach and hers, creating a pocket for her pre-cum soaked cock to grind against, adding to the intense feeling. It was that added pressure that set her off again, her cock dribbling only a few beads of cum onto her belly but sending a waving pleasure through her sweat glossy body.

That was all Harry needed, his own orgasm bursting into life as Ginny's ass tightened around his cock. Groaning, he spurted a single strand into Ginny's ass, his cum having been depleted across his prior two releases. But that didn't lessen the pleasure as he savoured every spasming ripple her body gave him. Finally, his cock softened and slipped out her ass, Harry flopping forwards on top of Ginny, the pair breathless as they looked into each other's eyes, the erotic romanticism of being back together fading away into a smirk, laughter quickly following as they rolled onto the floor, Ginny landing on top of Harry. Capturing a kiss, the shared a silent moment, neither one breaking it as neither one needed to. A silent affirmation as to how far they had come.

 **Author's Note: I'm always hesitant to revisit pairings that I've focussed so heavily on beforehand and whilst this chapter is quite necessary story wise, I'm still not sure about it. I like to think that it's new and refreshing, but there is always that worry that it's just another identical chapter. Might sound stupid, but it's just a thought in my head. Either way, hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts. Always appreciate a review!**

 **Another reminder that the Poll is still open. Really helps me out if you take the time to fill it out.**

 **The next chapter (all going well) should be up alongside this one. They are very similar in tone and purpose and so I wanted to push them out together so that we didn't have two weeks of lovey-dovey romantic make-up sex. As fun as it is. I want to get onto some of the kinkier pairings/scenarios that are coming up!**


	32. Chapter 29: Bow on Top

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hopefully if all goes well, you are reading this the same day as the previous chapter. Don't get used to getting two chapters very often, it's just that the chapter after this one is going to be a lot of fun. A lot of people have been asking for it, so I really want to write it! But, if you aren't reading this the same day, then I'm chatting a load of bollocks and ignore me! Hopefully!**

 **I kind of wanted to get this chapter and the last chapter out of the way. Not that they aren't good, it's just they are pairings that people have already read and didn't really want to spend two weeks on two very similar chapters. It would really sap my desire to write the story. Especially considering what next week will be!**

 **On to this chapter and we have the second load of makeup sex and hopefully it's goes as successfully as the last one. I think Hermione and Ron are one of the more complicated pairings and I really do hope I get it right. Let me know if I do or not and what you guys want to see!**

 **Also, remember that there is a poll for your least favourite chapters! Really appreciate your feedback and will help shape this story for the better! But enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 29: Bow on Top

Sliding through the portrait, Ron walked into the Common Room. A couple days had passed since the Second Task and the thrill and excitement of the day had quickly bled back into the triviality of the normal school day. Ron and Hermione had had a brief chat before she went for a shower, disappearing for a couple days after. He hadn't seen her since then and had started to worry, the concern that the fleeting kiss they shared was simply born of passion and not out of an actual desire to get back together and work things out. Of course, Ron had soon learnt the luxury and frankly great boon that being sexually open amongst more than simply his girlfriend was. The Twins and his secret admirer had quickly proven that there was merit to experimenting, but even throughout those explicit sexual endeavours he found himself lacking in the emotional romantic element which led him to lusting after Hermione, silently realising that he had overreacted. But that was hardly the only problem with their relationship.

Walking into the Common Room, Ron instantly bowed his head, seeing Harry and Ginny sitting at the sofa, playing a game of exploding snap, the two giggling at each other. That had been the other unexpected event of the Second Task and whilst he could explicitly say that he was a fan of the other surprise, this one initially made his blood boil. However, Hermione quickly lessened the blow and after a long talk with Ginny and a shorter more… indirect conversation with Harry, he quickly came around to the idea. Not enough to love it, but enough to nod quietly whilst they galivanted around. He still hadn't figured out how to deal with them actually being a couple right in front of him, but by avoiding Ginny and her eyes, wandered over and smiled, "Hey…"

"Hey Ron. Hermione was looking for you. She went up to the Dorm to check if you were up there. I think she's still up there," Harry smiled, turning his attention away from the game for just a moment, allowing Ginny to sneak in and yell snap, securing another point much to Harry's dismay, "Right! Not fair!"

"Yes fair. I win! Shall we play something else just, so I can beat you again?" Ginny asked, giggling as she leant in and stole a kiss from Harry, Ron turning sharply away and becoming intimately fascinated with the opposite wall and it's incredible… redness… A quality his face bore with shining resemblance. Harry quickly pointed that out to Ginny, who desperate to continue plucked her lips away just long enough to suggest to Ron, "You really should go find Hermione. She really needed to talk to you and she's been up there a long time…"

"Er, yeah, you're right," Ron nodded, turning and walking towards the stairs, unexplainably intrigued enough to turn around and witness his best friend and his sister eating each other's faces off. Not staying long enough to watch their hands start to wander -not that they would go very far surrounded by everyone else in the common room- Ron bustled his way upstairs to the Dorm and walked through the door, dumping his bag down and looking up towards the bed with immediate and lustful surprise.

Hermione was on all fours, presenting her arse to the door, expecting and hoping Ron to be the one who entered. However, instead of her usual bookish and reserved attire, she was dressed as skimpily as she could be. She had opted for a red lacy bra, a garment that Ron could barely see but that he could quickly ascertain was a couple sizes too small for her, her breasts looking plump, luscious and massive as they almost threatened to spill out of the brassiere. Her bum was framed by a tiny g-string that hid nothing from the redhead as he ogled her practically nude body, his cock hardening rapidly in his trousers as he did so. Being on all fours, her arse cheeks parted slightly, her asshole on display covered only by a tiny red string. Her thick, hard and bulbous cock was not hidden from view, but instead held upwards and against her stomach by the thin swatch of cloth that would barely hide her nipple if she tried. And to wrap it all up, tied around her waist was a large red ribbon tied delicately in a big floppy bow. A present. And what a present indeed.

"Hermione? What… is this?" Ron asked, slowly sauntering over to the girl as she glanced behind herself and breathed a sigh of relief, the constrictive bra that was clamping down on her chest rendering her a little breathless. Wiggling her bum, she did her best to act sexy and sultry, unwittingly shaking the bow so that it slipped underneath her. Clumsily fixing it, she blushed as Ron propped himself up on a nearby bed, bemused.

"It's an apology… You can do whatever you want with me," Hermione purred, putting emphasis into her voice, but coughing a bit of the way through before clarifying, "Well within reason, nothing to freaky. Well, I'm open to freaky stuff, just don't suddenly spring them on me."

"I need to apologise as well, but I don't have my comically large bow on me at the moment," Ron mocked, those words being all the words that Hermione needed to give up on the idea. It was a stupid idea that she had been brewing in her mind for the past few days, diligently collecting what she needed whilst inadvertently distancing herself from Ron. Flopping to one side, she rolled onto her back and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Ron as she pulled the strings of the bow, "Not that I don't appreciate all this, it's just a little… weird?"

"I thought I should do something, you know, special? I made a mistake. What kind of girl asks her boyfriend to let her go and shag other people? That was way out of line and fully expect you to not want me back after doing all that, but I just… I miss you," Hermione explained, her voice getting carried away as she readjusted her bra, gulping in a massive uncomfortable breath.

"I missed you too. Admittedly, it was a pretty ludicrous thing to ask. And I didn't handle that conversation brilliantly," Ron admitted, noticing Hermione's discomfort, her bra almost threatening to snap as she moved it back into place, "And I get why you wanted to be more open like that. I just thought that by wanting other people, you weren't… you know… happy with me."  
"No, no, no! That wasn't it at all!" Hermione said, staggering across to the bed that Ron now sat upon, her g-string unseating itself and allowing her cock to flop forwards, the underwear becoming entirely useless, as opposed to next to useless, "It was the opposite. I was happy with you. I just wanted to be the best. I thought in some misguided way that you'd not want to be with me if I didn't know how to give a good blowjob or look sexy. I thought that that stuff was important, and I wanted to learn so that I could be that sexy girl that everyone wants."

"I just wanted you… And trust me, even a bad blowjob is a good blowjob," Ron smirked, Hermione sympathising, knowing full well from experience that skill was simply an added luxury to an already excellent thing, "And I do have to say that maybe it's alright if we… experiment with other people. I think if we are both confident that we want to be with each other, then surely we can be big enough people to keep to that regardless of who we stick our dicks into on occasion."

"A crude, but surprisingly romantic observation. And I do want to be with you," Hermione clarified, resting her arm of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, the pair embracing for a moment as they finally found themselves back together, Hermione stifling a grunt as her chest tightened.

"I want to be with you too," Ron smiled, holding her close, knowing that she was dying to take it off something that he was in full support of. However, he quietly relished her discomfort before pulling away and smiling at her with a cheeky smirk, "You take that off now."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" she exclaimed reaching behind herself and undoing the clasp, the bra practically flinging of her body as he fell to the floor, the imprint of the garment left on her skin, her breasts and her, breathing a sigh of relief. Her hands groped and pulled at her plump tits, readjusting them and massaging them back into full figure after the unbelievable tightness, Ron all the while laughing at her ready eagerness to be rid of such a seductive bra. Groaning, she turned to Ron and giggled herself, brushing her hair behind her eyes and smiling, "This isn't as sexy as I thought it was going to be."  
"I'll be honest, I don't know what you expect me to do? I mean… Sure, it's a kinky sight, but what am I supposed to do with it?" Ron asked. It was true. I mean, the intention was obvious. It was supposed to be a sexy little present for him, but when it came to him enjoying the present, he didn't really know what to do. Was he supposed to fuck her, lick her? Spank her? Sweep her up in his arms? It was a really sexy proposition, but not one that he was thrilled to explore. I mean, it's a bit weird.

"Well… I imagined that you'd walk in and see me and slowly… start… to strip…" Hermione purred, realising that she didn't have to abandon her apology attempt. Sure, they had had the talk, but she had spent days organising this and had subsequently went days without relief. And there was no way they were just going to walk back downstairs hand in hand. Each of her words were enunciated by her hands starting to undress Ron. First, she undid his robes, pulling them up over his head, before pulling his tie away and tossing it to one side. Smiling, Ron let his hands wander over her body, gently feeling the warmth of her skin and stifling a moan as he imagined the various compromising positions and things they were going to do. It was so exciting. For once, they were actually having sex and not just having a quick shag. He could feel the intimacy. It wasn't just for her relief. It was nice. Pulling his shirt over his head, Hermione quickly unbuckled his trousers, pulling everything down towards the ground and freeing his thick, throbbing cock, an eager smile etching itself across her face. Before she could lean in and swallow his cock, something that she expected him to want, Ron lifted her up and sat her on his lap, straddling him, their cocks grinding together as she leaned in and kissed him.

"And then what?" Ron asked in between kisses, their lips battling one another before Hermione pushed him backwards onto the bed. Reaching down, she ripped the thin fabric of her panties and tossed them to one side, before slowly inching up the bed. She was aware Ron preferred a firmer hand as she had prepared herself with her trusty notebook, now avidly taking it as written gospel. And so, whilst she had initially rendered herself submissive, she quickly turned that more kinky and dominant side of herself on as she grinned salaciously at the boy, Ron eagerly smiling up at her as she inched closer and closer to his face.

"You'd choose between my ass or my cock," she purred, her cock inching closer and closer to his face, the tip sliding along his lips as he parted them just enough to sneak in a quickly lick, Hermione biting her lip as he did so. Leaning backwards, she wrapped her own hand around his cock, gently jerking him off and forcing him to breathe a pleasurable moan along her cock as her shaft gently slapped itself along his face.

"What exactly would my choice get me? What am I deciding between?" Ron asked, knowing full well the obvious difference between the choice, but was sexily asking as to what would be done with the choice he made. Leaning forwards, she snaked her hand through his hair and firmly tugged his head forwards, Ron grunting pleasurably as she did so.

"Which one you'd rather be smothered by…" Hermione purred, dragging her cock back and forth across his face, Ron groaning at the pure and simple eroticism of the moment, his lips and face being used to grind against by Hermione's cock. The tables quickly turned, and Ron was more than happy for it with the submissive being the role that made his cock twitch delectably.

"Ass definitely," Ron breathed, not even having to think about it as he breathed those words. His eyes had rolled closed, turned on by deliciousness of his current situation. He felt her lift his cock away from his face and felt Hermione turn around. Looking up, he was met with her round, plump arse in all it's delicious and sumptuous glory. Before he could utter a word, Hermione dropped herself down onto his face, plunging his mouth and nose In between her cheeks, his face smothered by her soft, plump cheeks, the boy pinned firmly between the bed and her delectable arse, something that set both their cocks twitching between their legs. Adjusting herself slightly, but not enough to give Ron any relief (not that he wanted any) from being smothered by her delectable arse. His hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her further down, her cheeks squashing his cheeks as his tongue darted forwards, desperately searching for the pleasure haven that was her hole. Helping him slightly, she adjusted herself so that he asshole sat directly above his lips before forcing herself downwards, his lips pressed snugly against her tight, constricted bum.

Lunging forwards immediately, Ron plunged his tongue deep into her arse, Hermione gasping and falling forwards, her hands resting on his stomach to support herself. Wriggling deeper and deeper into Hermione's well-exercised arse, he darted back and forth, his tongue animated in its exploration of her ass, eagerly delving along each silky wall of rear entrance in search of her prostate, knowing that was the key to making the girl above him squirm. Pulling her down onto his tongue, her forced it as deep as he could inside her ass, wriggling it back and forth, revelling in Hermione's movements. She had started to move back and forth, gently grinding her arse downwards begging for more pleasure as Ron's tongue explored her ass. It was sensational. Obviously, he had used his time away from her to practice. She was well aware of his exploits with the Twins and Lavender Brown of all people and imagined that they cultivated his tongue into such a skilled and precise tool that he was expertly weaving through her bum until he finally found her prostate, his tongue attacking it with enough fervour to cause Hermione to audibly squeal.

Her lips fell permanently open as she moaned loudly and constantly, his tongue stretching to run along her entire prostate. The new position of sitting on his face allowed him some appreciated depth and where most people licking someone's ass would only graze the very edge of their prostate with their tongue, Ron was able to massage and play with the entire pleasurable morsel, his tongue lavishing it with subtle licks and movements, all to Hermione's extreme pleasure. One of her hands wrapped around her own cock, jerking herself off slowly and steadily, the increased attention to the most pleasurable spot in her arse milking her cock of all the pre-cum. It began to bead and roll down her moving fist swiftly, her hand moving swifter and swifter as more and more lubrication turned her cock to a glossy shimmer. Ron's cock was winking at her, but she wanted to hold off on savouring his length, wanting to savour his tongue herself before pulling him away from the incredible job he was doing.

"Fuck!" Hermione squealed, the pleasure almost being too intense as he built up a rhythm, constantly moving his tongue in the most pleasurable and delightful way. Pulling his tongue backwards, he caused her to gasp, her body relaxing for a moment as the intense and constant pleasure of having her prostate licked ceased. Her body fell forwards slightly, her arse leaning upwards slightly, relieving the smothering nature. Grabbing her hips, Ron pulled her backwards slightly, his view once again occluded by her soft expanse of flesh, a sight he relished and loved for every second. Gently swaying his tongue back and forth, he stretched her tight ring a little, her moans become low and shallow breaths as she slowly recuperated, her body developing a thin layer of sweat from the wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. Before she could get comfortable, Ron plunged deep inside once more, resuming his intense licking of her button and causing her to tense up once more, sucking her stomach in as her breath was taken away, moans becoming brief, but deep as she breathed, "Oh! Yeah… Mmm… ugh… oh fuck… yeah, there! Ah…"

Spurred on by Hermione's eager moans, Ron did just that, feeling her writhe against his face, starting to properly ride him as if that was all he was there for. His tongue was her own personal toy to impale and play with and that made his cock simply sing with pleasure. The moans that came through his moan barely grazed her prostate, but still sent her forwards, her lips coming closer and closer to Ron's cock as the ever-present allure of a thick, veiny shaft loomed nearer and nearer. She couldn't hold of any long, letting go of her cock and gently grinding it across Ron's chest as she rode back and forth on his face, making sure to sexily slap her bum down onto his face, smothering him as he clearly loved. Reaching out, she rewarded him, wrapping her hand around his cock and gently starting to stroke it back and forth, instantly receiving gratification as more moans rippled through her arse adding to the sumptuous and orgasmic pleasure she was already experiencing. Gasping in response, she sped her jerking up, milking Ron's cock for more moans which subsequently added to her pleasure.

Leaning forwards, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, dribbling saliva across his already pre-cum slick cock and instantly starting to jerk it off, smearing and spreading it across his bulbous tip. She quickly decided that she would have to impart some of Harry's tendencies on to Ron and get him to shave the nest of hair that he had let grown unwieldy but decided that was a discussion best kept for a while down the road. Instead, she plunged her lips down his shaft, surprising even Ron as he pushed his head up, letting a deep groan of pleasure ripple through Hermione's asshole. Taking half his cock into her mouth and throat without hesitation, Hermione exercised some of the abilities that Krum had managed to instil in her, moaning eagerly around his cock as she did so. After the halfway mark, she began to gag and splutter, but she quickly pushed past that, forcing her throat harder down her beloved's cock, pushing through by sheer force of will. Her throat clenched, but eventually, she pressed her lips against his wild nest of hair, her nose buried in his balls as her tongue danced eagerly around the base of his shaft.

Knowing that if Ron continued his diligent work on her arsehole she would be coming quicker than she wanted to, Hermione lifted her ass up, giving Ron a chance to breathe properly. He only had a second as Hermione's cock sprung into his field of vision and he instantly knew her intent. She thrust downwards, hoping to impale his mouth and with some luck and Ron's lip moving to eagerly accommodate, she pushed her cock into his mouth, her thrust ignoring the limits of his throat and simply burying itself deep within his throat. Pushing downwards, she pushed her hips into his throat until she felt her crotch pressed snugly against his lips, her entire length lodged inside his throat just as his entire length was pushed inside hers. Ron instantly wrapped his hands around her grasping her bum cheeks and pulling her downwards, all the while pawing eagerly at her soft round bum. Moaning into each other's cocks, it was Hermione that took charge, gently starting to thrust up and down, pounding Ron's mouth as if it was his arse, hammering back and forth with eager slurps and slopping slaps filling the room.

Hermione took a slower and more lavish approach to Ron's cock, slowly drawing her lips back along his shaft before gently sliding it back in. She managed to get a dozen thrusts into Ron's throat in the time it took her to lazily drag her lips up and down Ron's cock. Her blowjob however was laden with subtle movements with her tongue, delicately and sexily attending to his engorged cock head whilst she pounded clumsily into his clutching and spasming throat, saliva bubbling out his mouth and dribbling down his cheeks and chin. Moans travelled from one mouth, through the other's cock and from their mouth back into the other's shaft, creating a perverse and immensely pleasurable ring of deepthroat that had both of them racing towards their orgasm. Continuing to jerk his cock off whenever it wasn't lodged in her luscious throat, Hermione lowered her other hand to his balls, giving them a soft and playful squeeze every now and again, using them to illicit a subtle and deep groan of pain from Ron with reverberated through her cock, pre-cum pouring from her tip directly into his stomach.

Ron, whilst revelling in Hermione's more dominant nature, was not one to be outdone, his hands grasping Hermione's ass cheeks and peeling them apart, a finger resting itself against her puckered, but lubricated, bum hole. Her thrusting hips made it difficult to worm it in, but as soon as he slid the tip inside, her momentum carried the rest of it inside, the digit lodging itself deep into her arse and causing her to slow her thrusts, groaning at the added pleasure. Plucking her lips from his cock, she moaned loudly, slowing her thrusts to accommodate for the added pleasure. As she pulled out of Ron's throat, she impaled herself on his fingers, the boy quickly adding a second digit to elicit more sumptuous pleasure from the girl. And as she pushed back into his throat, the fingers wormed their way out, the girl fucking herself as she fucked his throat. Ron made careful attention to curl his fingers, trying to rub and graze her prostate, but found it to difficult to accurately attack the sensitive bud, instead opting to try and push as deep as possible into the young girl's rear end.

Pulling her lips entirely away from his cock, Hermione focussed on not cumming to early, her cock tingling inside Ron's throat, begging to be allowed to unload. Moaning, she slowed her thrusts savouring the slightest movement as even the smallest shift sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Flinging her hair back, she bit her lip and tried to ignore the urge to squeal, her hand finding her breast and gently massaging the sensitive mound, all the while her other hand eagerly jerked Ron's cock. Conceding to the fact that she couldn't fight her orgasm for ever, Hermione decided to go all in. Breathing heavily, she dropped her hands down onto the bed either side of Ron's hips and steadied herself. Building herself quicker and quicker, she started to slam her hips down into Ron's throat again and again, faster and faster moaning louder and louder as she sped up. Pounding back and forth, her body was forced through wave after wave of pleasure, her arse spasming sumptuously one moment, before her cock took over, twitching deep within his throat.

However, that wasn't what pushed Hermione over the edge. Although she was steadily building towards her release, it was Ron who slipped a third finger inside her that pushed her into the realm of climax. Gasping, she felt her cock spasm and unload deep into Ron's mouth, several longs strands of built up cum being deposited deep into Ron's stomach. Although he didn't necessarily have the option to swallow it, he would have done so with glee. A little begrudged by not being able to taste it as she unloaded, Ron diligently continued to finger her ass even as she ground to a halt, his sawing fingers plunging deep inside her being what milked the last few drops of cum down into his throat, her cock slowly softening even as his tongue darted back and forth. Letting go of Hermione's hips, Ron lay there waiting for her to slide off, the girl breathless from the climax that shuddered through her body. Reclining against the headboard, Ron steadily began to jerk his cock off as Hermione recovered, the boy in danger of relieving himself simply by watching her sweat glistening chest rise up and down. As anyone would…

"I'll have to thank the twins for that…" Hermione breathed, pushing herself up onto her elbow and smirking at Ron. The fact that Ron hadn't told Hermione about them didn't even cross his mind as he chuckled in response, continuing to stroke his shaft even as Hermione's cock began to harden. Rolling onto all fours, she presented her well lubricated and stretched arse to Ron, giving him a gentle wiggle before purring, "Although it seems you didn't get much out of it… Care to take me for a ride?"

"I thought girls couldn't get pleasure out of being topped?" Ron asked, a smirk on his lips as he rolled onto his knees and slid slowly towards Hermione's arse, the girl suddenly bowing her head, her cheeks turning bright red as she was called out on her lie.

"Sorry… I didn't… I… Well… I didn't want to. Okay, I don't know what to say. It was a spur of the moment thing, sorry if it, you know made things difficult. Sorry," Hermione pleaded, fumbling through her words as Ron smiled behind her. He didn't really mind. Not that much. Sure, it stung when Padma revealed the truth, but then again, he swiftly became balls deep in the Indian woman.

"What are you going to do to make it up me?" Ron asked cheekily, Hermione clicking and pushing her rear end backwards into Ron's cock, grinding his thick length up against her asshole. Grinding her ass against his cock, she glanced behind her with a salacious smirk.

"Well there is the obvious? I have been a naughty little girl…" Hermione purred, Ron groaning as she flipped the tables, playing the submissive. Ron wasn't averse to the idea of switching the roles and the way Hermione went about suggesting it played to that simple perverse desire within him. And then as he reached down and adjusted his cock so that it rested against her glossy, saliva slick arse, Hermione purred, "I think I need to be punished…"

"And what punishment would be fitting do you think?" Ron said sternly, slowly pushing forwards, his cock easily sliding into Hermione's bum, the girl moaning loudly as he did so, gently pushing back with her own arse and eagerly impaling herself on his thick bulbous length, until she could feel the bristles of her pubic hair rubbing against her soft, creamy arse.

"I think you need to turn my arse cheeks as red as these ones," Hermione smiled, biting her lip as she wiggled her ass, the pair groaning as that simple movement sent ripples of delicious pleasure through both their bodies. Pointing to her rich red cheeks, flush with embarrassment, Ron took the hint smiling lustily as he did so. Grabbing Hermione's hips, he thrust into her ass a few times, adopting a swift and rough stride, Hermione quickly taking control and bouncing her ass back and forth, sliding herself up and down his cock and allowing him to take a more intimate approach with the treatment her rear end deserved. Running his hands along her soft flesh, Ron watched as her hole flexed and tightened around his cock, her bum bouncing back and forth whilst filling the room with gentle and audible smacks as their balls collided and her cheeks pressed softly against his crotch. Pulling and pawing at her ass, Ron teased her, gently rubbing the flesh, taunting her with the threat of a sharp spank. Hermione wasn't keen on being submissive, but quite enjoyed the prospect of a spanking. It was a bizarre fantasy that she never really indulged because pain could hardly elicit pleasure, but in the few occasions where one of her partners took the liberty to playfully slap her flesh, she found the sting to be almost sensual in the way it accentuated her pleasure.

And then the first slap came, the sharp spank echoing through the dorm room as Hermione gasped audibly, her lips hanging open. Her flesh burned beneath his strike, the pain shrouding the sensation of having her prostate massaged only to bleed away and send her into a euphoric haze. She slowed her soft backwards bouncing for a moment, biting her lip as Ron pawed and pulled at her soft, plump flesh. Building herself back up into the rhythm of pushing her bum back and forth, the pair groaning. Ron watched eagerly as her pale and creamy arse began to burn a bright and rich red, her flesh adorned with a lustful scarlet hue. Lifting his hand, he spanked her other cheek, his hand print lingering for a moment as Hermione adjusted, her bouncing slowing down once more, not to a halt, but enough so that she could clear her head and focus on the pain rippling through her ass. Ron was encapsulated by the way her flesh bounced, quickly learning why Parvati and Padma loved to spank him and watching as her flesh bounced and jiggled with each rough and sharp slap.

Lifting both his hands, he roughly spanked her again, Hermione groaning pleasurably as the sting surged through her skin, the initial pain becoming less and less as her red raw bum became more and more acclimatised to the rougher treatment. In between spanks, which Ron used sparingly for fear of hurting her more than intended, Ron ran his hands to her hips roughly sliding his cock harder inside her, Hermione moaning in response, her hands latching onto her breasts and gently squeezing the sensitive mounds, trying to flood her body with more and more pleasure as she flung herself back at Ron's cock, impaling herself again and again, all the chorus of heavy rhythmic slaps and spanks, her arse singing with sublime pleasure. Her other hand reached down to her cock, wrapping clumsily around her shaft. The forcefulness of the hard fucking made it difficult to get a steady grip, pre-cum spilling down an onto her palm as she stroked herself as best she could, her orgasm building once again.

Roughly spanking her again and again, slapping her cheeks roughly and I quick succession, Ron finally stopped his spanking, adjusting his position so that he was laid across Hermione's back, his cock submerged in it's entirety inside her. Groaning at the sensation of being full, Hermione glanced to her left, sneaking a quick kiss in with Ron before he began to move back and forth, pounding her tight little hole with deep and hard thrusts, the smacking sounds of his rough fucking filling the room, his hands sliding around to take a grip on her breasts, each hefty handful filling his palm perfectly as he squeezed and pulled at the soft flesh. Moaning, Hermione let Ron do his thing, her head falling to the covers below her, burying her cheek in the soft fabric, moaning softly as Ron's fingers found her nipples and the boy started to afford them the same rougher treatment as before.

Gripping the nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, he roughly twisted them, Hermione gasping as he did so. Pushing backwards, she forced herself up onto her knees, Ron's body pressed behind her as he humped at her bum, his fingers working across her nipples, gently tweaking them before sharply pulling them, the pleasure and pain fluctuating in the most bizarre yet pleasurable way. Grinding her ass against Ron's crotch, their fucking quickly became a couple bursts of quick hard thrusts followed by grinding and fondling each other for a few moments, the pair relishing having their bodies back under the other's control, rubbing and moving in the simplest ways, yet divining the most intense and orgasmic pleasure from each of them. The upright position allowed Ron to thrust upwards, his cock curving inside her and pushing itself against her prostate in the most sensational of ways.

"You like that? Making me your bitch? Spanking me?" Hermione moaned as Ron's lips nibbled at her neck, his hands starting to spank and slap her breasts, Hermione grinning in response. Grinding her ass back into Ron, she snaked her hands around Ron's neck, turning her head slightly to gently kiss his cheek as he rutted against her. She knew who she was having sex with. And whilst Ron was revelling in the momentary catharsis of dominating Hermione and making her pay for the rather large lie she told him, he lusted after a different pleasure, much preferring for the roles to be reversed. And she was going to make every lustful and deep desire in that boy come to light. After perusing her notebook, she had some idea of what would make Ron squirm with delicious pleasure and whilst he enjoyed the pleasure of bending her over and using her, she was going to make him squeal.

Pushing Ron backwards, Hermione rolled off the bed and strolled over to where she had stashed her clothing. Confused, Ron followed only to be quickly pulled back towards the bed by strange leather tendrils. Hermione had plucked her wand and with a simple swish, the skilled witch conjured up two leather ropes that bound Ron's arms to the head of the bed, the boy confused at first, but welcoming the sudden change with a soft smile, "Oh this getting a little kinkier than I expect…urgh…"

"Hush now… I'm in charge. Just how you want it, eh? Enough of this powerplay, switching back and forth. Let's cut to what my little bitch boy wants. Is that right?" Hermione smirked, casting another spell to silence Ron's cocky remark, a large strap of leather gagging him as he laid restrained against the bed. His eyes spoke it all and whilst Hermione was a little hesitant to start dominating without formal and explicit consent, the begging look in eyes and exhilarated grin on his gagged face suggested this is what he wanted. And she was more than happy to comply. Nodding dutifully, Ron looked up at her as she clambered onto the bed and straddled his chest, her cock slapping itself across his face as he looked up at the sultry woman dominating him and silently exploded inside, his cock twitching at the prospect of fulfilling his fantasy, even in the slightest and tiniest of ways.

Reaching down to Ron's nipples, she gently rubbed them, bringing them to stiff and erect peaks before sharply twisting them harder than she would normally do, Ron's back arching as he breathed sharply inwards. Letting his nipples go, she gently slapped them before twisting them again, the pink nubs burning a similar red to her ass. There was something cathartic about it all, being dominant and having someone's body lain before her to do as she pleased with. It was almost overwhelming for the young girl, Hermione being unsure as to what she should do and being left without any clear path. What do you do to someone, when you can do anything you want? Continuing to play with his nipples a little, Hermione drew her wand once more and cast the same charm, only around Ron's feet, binding them together and lifting them towards the roof of the bedspread. His ass was on fully display, his cock dribbling pre-cum down onto his stomach as Hermione unsaddled him strutted around to the end of the bed coming face to face with his tight little arse.

His cheeks fell open perfectly, his flexing hole winking at Hermione as she leaned forwards and rested the tip of her wand against his hole. Slowly, but surely, it pushed through inside him, Ron's groaning audibly as the thin tip eased itself inside him. In a strange twist of fate, it was more uncomfortable than even the thickest cock he had had up there. The rigidness of it rearranged his ass as it pushed inside whereas a cock would follow the contours of his rear entrance. But in saying that, as more and more of the wooden shaft pushed inside him, he began to moan, especially as it slid against his prostate, gently poking and prodding the sensitive bulb of flesh. That was where she stopped, the wand pushing forwards just enough to prod his prostate again and again, Hermione pull the wand back and forth watching eagerly as Ron moaned sharply with each simple touch. She had been practising with her wand for a while and with a rather simple incantation, she removed her hand, the wand continuing to ease in and out. It was a tricky spell to maintain, but eventually, she had it seamless, the wooden shaft fucking Ron of its own volition, Hermione controlling he speed and roughness of it's movements, keeping them slow and methodical at first.

With her wand indisposed, Hermione used her hands to untie Ron's feet, keeping them bound together, but lowering them down to the bed, keeping her wand moving in and out of him but giving her unrestricted access to his cock, the object of her next desires. For as much as she loved to fuck someone, the intimate fuck between her and Ron was the best part of the whole evening and she wanted that cock back inside her. Straddling his shaft, she hovered above his cock, adjusting it so that her arse was ready to impale itself on the thick length. Slowly sliding down, she moaned loudly, Ron's moans being muffled but still audible. She sank the entire length inside her without any effort, grunting as her bum cheeks rested against his legs. Throwing her hair back, she smiled at Ron and purred, "You're mine. I'm going to use your cock for my pleasure and my pleasure only. If you cum without me saying, I'll make sure you learn to never do that again. Understood?"

Nodding, Ron watched, unable to move as Hermione began to ride him, the girl drifting off into her own realm of pleasure, his cock simply becoming a toy and a means to an end, her cheeks bouncing and clapping together as she rode him at her own speed. The previous fuck was one of the most sensual things Ron had experienced and naturally, his cock was on the edge, readying to explode deep inside her. Knowing that if he unloaded now, Hermione would be diligent in her punishment, Ron gritted his teeth and held out, even as her wand continued to poke at his prostate, rhythmic and constant bursts of pleasure surging through his body. She knew how close he was to his end and was silently hoping that he would let loose and cum deep inside her, affording her the opportunity to really punish him. However, she had no idea what she was going to do to make him learn. As much as she loved to be dominant, she really didn't take to it as naturally as she would have thought. Sure, pounding and fucking Krum in the woods was one of the best things she had done, but these more controlled and bondage-based fucks were way out of her depth.

Bouncing eagerly up and down, Hermione moaned, her hands fondling her breasts as she tried to look as sexy as possible, hoping that Ron would finally unload. Increasing her bounces, she started to slam her hips down, her arse crashing against Ron's legs and echoing through the room, his muffled groans becoming more and more restrained and tense. His cock was incredibly sensitive, practically on the edge of relief as she used him for her own pleasure. He could feel the pressure building in his balls as her ass pushed into them again and again. He could swear she was tightening and clenching herself in an attempt to make him cum quicker, but Ron was adamant to withstand it. Even as his body began to glow with a glossy layer of sweat, he held off, watching happily as Hermione's hand wrapped around her own cock and starting jerk herself off rapidly, hopefully bringing her nearer and nearer to her orgasm and subsequently his. Every time he thought he had it under control, the wand inside his ass would speed up slightly, Hermione doing wandless magic effortlessly whilst still being impaled on Ron's cock, her own prostate pouring pleasure out and across her body as she inched closer and closer.

Her previous orgasm had left her body a little more sensitive, her cock being far more pleasurable to the touch. And as much as she wanted to hold out and wait for Ron to cum first so that she could punish him, she simply couldn't. Bouncing up and down, she felt her cock explode in her hand, showering Ron's stomach with cum. As soon as the first drop of cum landed on his stomach, Ron let go, breathing heavily into the gag and relaxing his entire body, his cock twitching and spasming inside Hermione, pumping the young girl to the brim with a long pent-up orgasm, moaning and groaning constantly. Swept away with the euphoria of the moment, Hermione didn't care, letting his cum hard and deep inside her, the pleasure outweighing her desire to punish him. She was just happy to have him back. Bouncing up and down on his cock a few more times, Hermione milked both her and him dry before rolling off him and retrieving her wand from Ron's arse. Wiping it down, she cast a few quick spells, freeing Ron and letting him breath as he sat on the end of the bed looking up at her.

"That was intense…" Ron breathed as Hermione slid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, a soft smile etching itself across her face as Ron caught his breath, "I mean like more intense than usual, it was properly. Wow… It was definitely something…"

"Yeah… What a way to get back into a relationship, eh?" Hermione smirked, feeling Ron pull away and look at her with a quizzical and confused looked, one that made Hermione roll her eyes and laugh inside.

"We're getting back together? I mean, I definitely want to, I just wasn't sure this was like… us getting back together and all. I mean, that sounds great," Ron stammered through her words, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I forgot how slow you can be. Just a tip, if your ex-girlfriend ties a big bow around her arse and lets you use her however you want, then dominates you, it might just be a small hint," Hermione smirked before pushing Ron back onto the bed, straddling his waist as their cocks once again began to harden.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys all enjoyed that! Let me know if you did. I'm always a little unsure about how I write Ron and Hermione; as a pairing and as characters. It's one of the ones that I always feel ends up a bit confused. Hopefully I got right, let me know and all.**

 **Another reminder that the Poll for your least favourite chapter is still up and it really helps me figure out what people want and don't. So, if you give a damn about the story, would appreciate a quick couple clicks!  
**

 **And finally, next week! Something we have all been waiting for, the Ring must be retrieved, vengeance must be had and just how many cocks could Pansy Parkinson conceivably take up her arsehole? All that at and more next week! Till next time!**


	33. Chapter 30: Retrieving the Ring

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope everyone is well. I am pretty excited about this one, but I am going to be upfront and say that if you had problems with the consent situation in 'Chapter 17: At Slytherin's Mercy' then this chapter is not for you. It involves Pansy getting her comeuppance and naturally, she's not going to be all that into it! Just a heads up! Although, if you are interested in story elements, I'd read the first and last chunk. They have separating things. You know the 'IIIIIII' things!**

 **I also want to say that if over the next few weeks, I end up not updating the story at any point, don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. There is a high chance that my work will spill over into my free time, so I may not get a chance to update as speedily I usually do. I might have to skip a week or update later than usual. Just wanted to let you know that. Also, the poll is still up for you least favourite chapter!**

 **I also want to mention, as per suggestion on one of my other stories, I will be starting a blog (probably on tumblr) in the near future so that people can get updates and I can talk to you guys without having to cram It all into author's notes. I'll probably also post snippets and teases to stories, talk about ideas, post small little stories that don't warrant their own actual stories. Fun stuff! I'll let you all know when that's all set up. I'll also be updating my profile once a month with the basic gist of what's happening and the plans. I'll do that the first of every month, but as we are halfway through a month already, I've just gone and done it for February now. The next profile. update will be on the 1** **st** **of March.**

 **Without further ado, Pansy finally gets given her due. And it's going to be pretty special!**

Chapter 30: Retrieving the Ring

"She is an absolute snake of a woman. Completely sickeningly vile!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing down the newspaper, readying to tear it to absolute shreds. Harry, Ginny and Ron sat nearby watching her as she furiously read through one of the headline articles and they were all of them bemused as to just how angry she was. Finally letting go of the newspaper, Hermione allowed Ginny to pull the article into hers and Harry's views, their eyes widening. It was another one of Rita's articles. She was lambasting Hagrid for things that sound entirely fabricated and were in fact simply lies born of the thrill of being a newshound. It didn't matter if it was false, as long as it was predicated upon some fabric of reality, it was good enough for her. She had previously done an article explicitly about Hermione, including a rather promiscuous shot of her clinging to Krum as well as Harry, the short skirt she had opted for that day being nothing but suggestive. She had blocked it out, but now that she was back doing her… filthy lies, it stoked a rage in Hermione that wasn't going to be quickly satiated.

"Bloody hell… She's not going to stop. She'll come up with absolutely anything," Ron sneered, taking the article and screwing his face up as he read it. It was pretty creative at that and they had to give the woman credit for being able to exposit such down right lies and pass them off as truth. Harry wasn't paying much attention, instead working on a letter that had drifted down from an owl, his name scrawled in scratchy handwriting and a bright red lipstick outline of a kiss emblazoned on the envelope. Hiding it from Ginny, he expected it to be some fluffy anonymous card from an admirer, but it was far more disturbing.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Hey sexy boy. I was wondering if you'd be up for another *quote, unquote* interview. I feel we really did miss the… deep stuff. And I'm sure I'd be able to squeeze in a couple of your friends for second opinions. Just so I can really flesh out the story. Either that or these photos I collected may just slip from my hands and end up on the printing room. I don't want to sound mean and bitter, but my previous interviews were hardly… substantial. Shall we say somewhere public? The Great Hall at Midnight on… Saturday?_

 _With love,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

"Well I think it's about to get worse…" Harry sighed, handing the letter over to Hermione and Ginny's whose eyes widened as the read the words. Harry was busy riffling through the envelope for the photos and he withdrew intimate copies of several… encounters. Harry and Ginny having sex in the shower, Ron and Hermione in the Dorm. There was Hermione choking on Harry's cock in the common room as well as eagerly and salaciously treating Viktor Krum to the entire depths of her throat at the Yule Ball. There was Ginny and Neville running naked through the corridors whilst Padma and Parvati pinned Ron in between their thick shafts in one of the classrooms. Even the trio of Hermione, Luna and Ginny all fucking and sucking each other was displayed in photographic evidence, Harry discreetly pocketing the one of the three sexiest women In his life and pushing it into his robes, before saying, "We need to do something about this…"

"Let's see? Oh, bloody hell, I don't need to see that!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up a photo and turned it over, instantly throwing it to Ginny. Turning it over, she scoffed and blushed before turning it to face Ron and forcing him to look at it intimately.

"To embarrassed to see your sister naked? I'm not too thrilled to see your lumpy body in these," Ginny snapped, throwing the picture back at him as Harry began to scoop the pictures up, intimately aware that this was at breakfast and that anyone could walk by and spy their various intimate poses.

"I am entirely alright with you and Harry being a thing, but I do not need the intimacies of your relationship in photographic form," Ron snapped, quickly tucking the photo back into the envelope as Hermione brooded over the proper retaliation, Ron posing the question that was on everyone's mind, "How did she even get those photos? I think I would have remember a scrawny make-up caked lunatic with a camera squatting in the corner of the room?"

"Yeah, well to be fair, you didn't even notice that me and Ginny were a thing when we pretty much right in front of you," Harry chuckled, Ginny smiling as Ron bowed his head. He was theoretically okay with them being a couple, but not when it was right in front of him. Harry and Ginny quickly figured that out and used it to the best of their abilities to torture and tease him. However, before Ron could retort, Luna burst into the Great Hall and came running for them, flustered and a little stressed.

"Ginny… Erm, I need your help with something… Hermione you could come too. It's quite… important," Luna breathed, exasperated. Ginny's first impression was to check the young girl's crotch, seeing nothing of a bulge. That combined with the fact that she and Luna had a quickie the previous night led her to the conclusion that this wasn't the 'pressing problem' that they all had to deal with and was something else entirely. Leaping to her feet, Ginny followed Luna, Hermione quick in tow leaving Ron and Harry to their own devices.

"What do you reckon that's all about?" Ron asked bluntly and looking over to Harry who smirked and bowed his head, making the implication entirely clear. His eyes widened as he turned and looked. Despite being entirely wrong, he still smirked and nodded, "Nice…"  
"That's your sister, Ron," Harry simply added, Ron bowing his head and blushing as Harry was forced into hysterics, Ron calmly pleading for him to shut up as he laughed loudly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I found him in a classroom and I think it's… the person who stole the Ring," Luna said, pushing into the room and letting Ginny and Hermione look at the sight. It was second year boy who had been bent over a table, his asshole gaping as the person who had the Ring let loose. Having tired of the gloryhole, they obviously set their sights on a more intimate experience. It was clear that the boy had consented, a smile stricken on his face even as he slept, obviously exhausted from the rather rough treatment. But the gape to his ass and the imprint of a metal ring around his asshole hinted towards constant repetitive slapping with the ring. A hardcore fuck.

"They were certainly liberal with it's use," Ginny said, inspecting the boy who was a Slytherin with an unremarkable name she couldn't even remember. As Hermione pushed into the room, she quickly caught on, realising that she had been under the wrong impression.

"Wait, Ginny, you don't have the Ring? That wasn't you in the Gloryhole?" Hermione asked, taking a look at the boy's arse and wincing slightly at the pain that would incur. And yet he seemed delighted and pleased, almost thrilled with the treatment his rear received. Perhaps he was rendered delirious.

"I've not been to the Gloryhole in a long, long time," Ginny said, turning to Hermione, confused as to why she thought she would have been. Watching confusedly, Ginny saw Hermione reach into her pocket and pull out a notebook before rifling through the pages, her eyes widening as she read it.

"Pansy has the Ring. It was Pansy in the gloryhole," Hermione breathed as she handed the notebook over to Ginny who read down the list of Hermione's previous sexual partners and was baffled by the extensive list she had built up, including teachers, French bombshells (younger and older) and as well as Ginny's own boyfriend.

"I don't understand what is this?" Luna asked as she ran her eyes up and down smiling to herself as she read her own entry intimately, silently smirking as she read her own personal fantasy. It made her smile that she could manage to hoodwink an ancient magical artefact.

"It's a notebook. You write your name in it and it gives you a list of everyone you've had sex with. It tells you how big they, what they like and don't like as well as fantasies. It's really quite helpful. And here it says that Pansy wants to use her newfound Ring. And when I… sucked her off in the gloryhole, she was wearing that Ring that I thought was you had," Hermione explained pointing out Pansy's name.

"You had sex with Professor McGonagall?" Luna added out of the blue, Hermione blushing as she looked at the list and bowed her head. She had been through the book several times, but brushed past McGonagall out of sheer embarrassment, but now confronted with it she found it strangely kinky.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get the Ring back. Pansy isn't going to rest after shagging one second year. That and she's proven herself to be somewhat unstable. Do you guys really want to leave her in charge of that Ring?" Ginny stated sternly, her own personal bias towards Pansy given the circumstances of her losing the Ring guiding her words. Handing the notebook back, she strode towards the door and turned to ask, "Are you coming?"

That was all they needed to be sold on the idea. Even if it was just an idea. As to how they were getting the Ring, they didn't know, but that was their goal. And they had their target. Pansy Parkinson.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pansy was rather oblivious to her reckoning. She had taken to avoiding Draco who was on a warpath to find the Ring that was supposedly lost by Ginny by the forbidden forest. Spending most of his days brooding and scouring the forest, Draco left Pansy to her own devices, meaning that she didn't have to worry about hiding the Ring. Most of the time she kept it on, never bothering to actually remove it. By her count, it must have been weeks since she had last taken it off, instead preferring the assured confidence that her cock could easily outmatch anyone in the school. She had taken to indulging in the gloryhole at least every two days, sometimes coercing some of the younger students into satiating her with the promise of seeing her naked. First and seconds years were giddy at the prospect of an older student stripping for them that they became almost complacent when she rutted against them for her own pleasure. However, she found herself less and less able to indulge in those pleasures, resorting her to using the gloryhole for her relief, something she was more than happy to do. Sure, she enjoyed a more intimate environment where she could dominate, but she was fine with a hole in the wall.

Which was why, when she returned to her common room and found a letter addressed to her, she was rather wary, but perversely intrigued. It had a distinct perfume about it that was deliciously satiating. Glancing around her, she saw only a group of first years ogling her far more promiscuous attire that she adorned and whispering about one of their friends that supposedly had sex with her. Smirking to herself, she opened the letter, her eyes rolling wide open as she read the frankly salacious and promiscuous writing.

 _Dear Miss Big Cock,_

 _I would call you by Pansy, but I think your most notable feature should be your name, especially considering that was the part I got most intimate with a few weeks ago in the gloryhole. It took me a while to track you down, but I'm so glad I did. Because if there is one thing I regret in my life, it's that I didn't let you slide that big… thick… cock of yours into my tight little arse. Fancy satiating your own little butt-slut? Secret Corridor on the seventh floor. Tonight? I'll be waiting, all lubed up. Or not… depends what my Mistress prefers…_

 _With love,_

 _Your favourite little toy xxx_

It took Pansy by surprise but caused her cock to twitch within her panties. She had an admirer. A fan. She had, as the letter put it, her very own 'little butt-slut'. It was Pansy's fantasy written on a plate. She would have obviously preferred it to be Draco, but she wasn't going to scoff at the opportunity to have her own little toy to play with. Rushing to her dorm room, she changed into her sexier underwear, making sure that she looked as perfect as possible before waiting till the night time when she strolled through the castle to the secret corridor.

Tapping the tiles in the correct order, the door slid open, Pansy sliding immediately inside and glancing around the room. Glancing into both the rooms on either side of the entrance, she saw nothing at all. Moving into the last two rooms, she was baffled by the fact that nobody was there. However, as she turned around she was met with three figures, each of them holding their wands outwards. Before Pansy could draw her wand, Hermione conjured several leather ropes that rushed around Pansy's wrists and ankles, causing the girl to crumble to her knees, exclaiming loudly as she did so, her wand rolling to one side, "You bitches! Let me go!"  
"Not a chance," Ginny snapped as the three girls slid their wands into their robes. Hermione and Luna turned to Ginny, confused as the redhead slipped her hands up underneath her robes and pulled her panties down around her ankles. Taking her panties, she walked over to Pansy's body and gagged her tightly with her underwear, making sure that the Slytherin could do nothing but grunt and gag, "Right let's find the Ring…"

Her hands quickly fumbled over Pansy's body trying to find the Ring, with Luna and Hermione joining swiftly in as Pansy writhed and shook, trying desperately to dissuade them. It was only when her robes hiked up and the thick, protruding cock was revealed that all three girls realised exactly where the Ring was. Pulling her robes upwards, Ginny saw her cock pinned behind a pair of emerald green, lacy panties, the ring bulging around the base as the shaft fought to free itself.

"Of course she's wearing it. And I don't particularly want to touch her," Hermione said as Ginny eagerly reached down and tore her panties off. Instead of pulling them downwards, she pulled them upwards into her arse cheeks, the fabric pinching her ass and cock painfully as it strained. Pulled tightly, the fabric finally broke after a painfully and satisfying wedgie, Pansy squealing painfully into Ginny's panties. Bunching up Pansy's torn underwear, she pushed it into the Slytherin's mouth, forcing her to taste her own cock before Ginny leant down to retrieve the ring, a salacious a greedy grin on her face.

"I don't mind touching the bitch!" Ginny snarled, spanking Pansy's thighs and causing her to squirm painfully as the sensitive flesh rippled and turned red raw. Pinching Pansy's cock head, she watched the Slytherin writhe in pain, silently relishing the discomfort she could provide the girl.

"Ginny? What the hell? That's a bit… excessive?" Hermione said, pulling Ginny away, ignoring the twitch in her own panties as the opportunity to properly dominate someone presented itself to her. She kind of wanted to bend Pansy over her knee and spank until the girl liked it. It would be a just punishment for all the shit she's put everyone through the years, but Ginny was malicious almost furious in her approach. It was quite startling.

"She… tied me down and tortured me. And put her massive cock inside me. I don't care, I'm going to enjoy some well-mannered revenge," Ginny explained, calming herself and approaching the situation a little more dignified. Instead of lunging at her like a wild animal, she reached down and playfully began to rub the girl's thigh, massaging the red raw flesh before administering a well-deserved slap.

"She keeps calling me Loony. And she keeps trying to lift my robes up in front of people. She spanked me once and everyone laughed. It became a thing. See who can spank Loony Lovegood the hardest without her seeing you come," Luna interjected, understandably annoyed with the girl lain before her. It seemed like a strange and perverse form of justice and she wanted to indulge her rougher side.

"Fine… Just… Don't become her," Hermione pleaded before conceding and helping Luna and Ginny carry the Slytherin into one of the bedrooms, flinging her down onto the bed. Hermione still unsure, watched as Luna and Ginny stripped the girl naked, ripping her clothes to shreds before running their hands across her naked and exposed body. Turning her head, Hermione decided, "I'll keep watch…"

"You sure? I reckon she could do with three cocks inside. Depends if we decide to take different holes," Ginny smirked, Luna exhilarated at the idea. She was finally getting to be a little kinkier. She and Ginny had always wanted to try bondage and were planning on, but Pansy beat the blonde to it. And Ginny was hardly open to the idea after the rough and unnecessary treatment she receive at the hand of the Slytherin. But now, she was at their mercy. And the two girls were going to make the most of the situation. Ginny's hands found Pansy's tits, small and inconsequential things that were barely a handful. Just comparing her own body with the Slytherin's was enough to make Ginny moan. It was a simple pleasure to admit you had bigger tits, a bigger cock or a nicer arse. And Ginny could beat the Slytherin on any of those three fronts. Well, when she wasn't wearing her Ring.

Crossing over to the dresser than contained all of the sexually promiscuous bondage toys, Ginny riffled through and found a pair of ordinary nipple clamps, attached by a chain. Clipping them onto Pansy's nipples, Ginny hooked a finger beneath the chain and pulled it upwards until the clamps began to tug on Pansy's sensitive nubs. Pulling them to the point where a soft moan of begrudged pleasure came of her lips, Ginny then continued until Pansy was gritting her teeth, her nipples starting to stretch with a faint red hue glowing on her breast. Taking her wand, she wrapped a leather rope around the chain and attached it to the roof, puling it upwards until Pansy's back was forcibly arched, the girl having to support herself on her head in order to stop the pain of her nipples being stretched and pulled. Grunting into the gag, she turned and looked at Ginny who was enjoying the discomfort the older girl was in. It wasn't enough to cause harm, but enough to make her squirm with painful discomfort. And she wasn't showing her glee, instead keeping a stern and straight face as she revelled in the girl's new position. Slightly suspended.

Luna's interest came to her thick cock. Grasping the ring, she tried to slide it up and along Pansy's cock but found herself unable to move it. Unbeknownst to either of them increased use had some side effects. The cock had almost embedded itself into her cock, becoming a part of her shaft. Breathing in, Luna and Ginny both realised that Pansy needed to cum for them to dislodge the Ring and neither of them wanted to give her the satisfaction of relieving her cock the natural way. Deciding to exercise Pansy's arse a little earlier than they had intended, Luna and Ginny both gave each other a nod and slowly began to undress themselves, hastily removing their robes. Dropping their underwear, the started to jerk themselves off, each of them dribbling a mouthful of saliva down onto their length, primarily for their benefit and not for Pansy's. With her back arched, Pansy gave Ginny enough room to slide underneath her and lift her arse up into the air slightly, applying a little more pressure to her nipples with Pansy gritting her teeth in response and not giving them the satisfaction.

With her cockhead pressed against Pansy's well used arse, Ginny slid inside easily, moaning loudly as Pansy's tight and sumptuous arse wrapped itself snugly around her cock, gently massaging her length as she pulled Pansy's hips down onto her cock, burying her entire length inside the older girl. Draco had made sure that Pansy could handle a cock and so her asshole barely even flexed as Ginny slid herself in, the young redhead, slamming her cock in and out a few times in an attempt to loosen her for what was about to come. Jerking her cock to a lubed shimmer, Luna watched Ginny warming up the Slytherin's arse, savouring the way Pansy screwed her face up and tried to quieten the lusty moans that were building behind her lips. Even as she tried, a few groans of pleasure echoed behind the muffled sound of underwear, her prostate being forced through wave after wave of pleasure that she was begrudgingly accepting and unwillingly enjoying.

Giving her partner in crime a nod, Ginny watched as Luna spread Pansy's legs, admiring the tight flexing hole that was her arse, Ginny's cock pushing slowly in and out. Grinding to a halt, she allowed Luna to press the tip of her cock against the girl's arse, Pansy finally cluing in as to the girl's intentions. Wiggling her arse, trying desperately to shake Luna away, Pansy was silenced as Ginny pulled her body downwards slightly, applying more pressure to her nipples and rendering her complicit as she felt the sensitive nubs burn with painful pleasure. Pushing her tip against Pansy's immensely tight hole, Luna tried her best get the angle and worm her tip inside but found Pansy's hole to still be fighting her. Wrapping her fingers around her cockhead, she used the digits to spread Pansy's arse as she pushed the head in, finally easing the fat tip of her cock inside Pansy's tight arse, the older girl squealing as her hole stretched and spasmed painful, the girl wincing as Luna slowly began to ease her cock inside, Ginny and Luna sharing a deep and lustful groan as their cocks were plunged into an immense hole of pleasure.

It was tight. Really tight. And Ginny and Luna simply had to take a moment to savour the tightness of Pansy's arsehole before Luna took a hold of Pansy's thin, bony legs and started to thrust forwards. As soon as Luna's tip had entered her, Pansy had no hopes of stopping the oncoming cocks and Luna had unbarred access to the tightest depths of her arse. Ginny waited patiently, enjoying the friction of having Luna's cock grinding up against hers, a sensation they indulged in often when jerking each other off, but this time it was all sandwiched by Pansy's tight, warm, flexing asshole. It took a moment, but eventually Luna eased her entire cock inside Pansy, the Slytherin groaning in pain, even though her prostate had never felt pleasure like this. The pressure of having two cocks pressing down on her prostate was incredible, but it was dissipated by the pain of tight ring stretching and the bitter sting that left her hole with. Ginny and Luna didn't care, their cockheads pressed snugly together and leaking pre-cum into Pansy's little hole, lubricating her depths for the hard fucking that was about to come.

Despite her best efforts, Pansy couldn't stop her own cock from twitching, beads of pre-cum pouring from her cock and rolling down her shaft, streaking her forced arousal from her body. She wanted to scream every obscenity she could imagine at the two girls, but her own panties silenced anything to meaningless growls of displeasure, growls that Ginny relished and revelled in. Neither girl was entirely well versed with double penetration and both of them were unsure as to whether one person drew their cock out, both of them did or whether they took turns, alternating. Not wanting to give Pansy the impression they didn't know what to do, they winged it; much to their pleasure and Pansy's discomfort. Simultaneously, the drew their hips backwards, sliding a couple inches out of Pansy's arse, the older girl suddenly breathing in, the pain pulling at her nipples becoming nothing but a bother as the two girls ruined her arsehole. If Draco decided to shag her, she'd be ruined. And both girls relished this fact.

"I knew Malfoy would have his prized whore trained well. I bet he rents you out like a good and proper slut. You act like you are the Queen of Slytherin around school, but behind closed doors he has you choking on dick like the whore you are," Ginny taunted, the grin on her face widening as Pansy lobbied a number of muffled insults at her, spurring Ginny to hammer her cock home, started to fuck Pansy with as much fervour as possible, whilst Luna opted for a more slow and sensual pace, gently easing her cock in and out, silently observing her the older girl's asshole stretched and flexed. She was always quietly interested in the idea of double penetration and was thrilled to see it person. All her furious thoughts about vengeance were replaced with a perverse and dreamy curiosity as she lazily fucked Pansy's rear end, perfectly and unwittingly counterbalancing the pleasure of Ginny's hard and deep mentality.

The two built up their own rhythm, Pansy's body twitching as her cock poured pre-cum. She did her best to hold off her orgasm, but silently knew that it would only prolong the hard fucking of her arse. But even then, she knew that given them the satisfaction would only spur them onto some other demented form of torture, the irony of her thoughts going entirely over Pansy as she began to gleam with sweat and became rigid. Feeling every ridge of Luna's cock grinding against her own was incredible for Ginny and every time the sensitive, bulbous tips of their cocks met, a burst of pleasure flooded through both their bodies, goosebumps rising from the redhead's body. The irregular slaps of their balls filled the room, Ginny's hard and deeper with Luna's being a soft, but purposeful after thought. The grunts and moans were incredibly arousing, so much so that the conscientious Hermione stood by the doorway, not 'keeping watch' for anyone else, but instead vapidly and lustfully watching the treatment they were giving Pansy's tight, deserving arse.

Her hand had dropped beneath her robes and was fondling her cock, her panties pulled to one side and her shaft blatantly in view. She had no reason to hide her arousal, but she was a little worried about Ginny becoming Pansy, torturing her. But even as those doubts rose in her mind, Hermione couldn't deny how appetising that girl's arse looked, speared on two different cocks. The way it stretched and flexed was delightful. And Pansy deserved it, by Merlin she deserved it. After what she did to Ginny and the teasing and taunting she inflicted on Luna. Not to mention the many times she had called Hermione a mudblood and other slanderous terms. If anyone deserved to be bound and sexually used, it was Pansy. And as all these thoughts entered Hermione's head, there was one that she couldn't quite shake, one that was more perverse than all the rest, one that led her to slowly start taking her robes off. Unclasping her bra and dropping her panties, she bit her lip and thought: She could take three cocks in there, right?

Slowly advancing on the trio, Hermione tapped Luna on the bum and forced her to shuffle forwards, positioning herself above Pansy as she slid her cock inside, allowing Hermione a small window of space. Luna figured out what she was going to do and watched with a perverse curiosity, wondering just if Pansy could handle it. Ginny felt a shift on the bed, slowing her thrusts and looking confused. And then, she felt another cockhead press itself against both Luna's and Ginny's cock, seeking to slide in between them and deep into Pansy's arse. Grinning, Ginny stopped entirely and held Pansy in place, the older girl not aware as to what was happening considering how Hermione wasn't actually stretching her arse, but instead wriggling in between Luna and Ginny, subsequently forcing them to spread her ass wider. It was too late when Pansy felt it, her asshole stretching tighter and tighter. Unable to stop it, she bit her lip and waited for Hermione's fat cock head to push inside. And then… it did.

Pansy squealed into her gag, the shriek filling the room even though it was muffled. The three other girls barely even noticed as their collective groans of pleasure were louder than Pansy's outburst. It was incredible. They had their cocks sandwiched in such a deliciously tight hole that was growing even tighter the deeper Hermione pushed inside. The friction of being so tightly pinned between Ginny and Luna's thick, fat cocks was deliciously sumptuous, Hermione eagerly pushing forwards to claim more and more of her tight depths. It took a little work, but eventually Hermione wriggled her cock inside, her balls smacking, and Ginny's cock and her crotch being pressed snugly against Luna's balls. Savouring the immense tightness of her hole, the three girls didn't dare move, knowing that any clumsy attempt at hammering their cocks in and out of her would result in one of their cocks being pushed out. Instead, the kept still the tight throbbing nature of her rear end, combined with the pulsating pleasure emanating from each of their cocks was pleasurable enough.

Luna was the first to move, slowly easing a couple inches out of Pansy's arse before gently easing them back in. Even if she wanted to, the newfound position didn't exactly boast the perfect angle for a deep and hard fuck, forcing the trio to savour a slow and deep fuck. Not that it wasn't as pleasurable. Hermione joined her, gently pulling a couple inches back and forth, the soft and gentle smack of their balls filling the room. Ginny didn't need to move, instead claiming her pleasure from Hermione's movements, her fat cock massaging her own shaft whenever the bushy-haired girl moved. It was a pleasurable amalgamation of flesh and one that was constantly attacking Pansy's prostate with unwitting pleasure. Grunting, Pansy did her best to ignore the pain of having her asshole stretched immensely, the constant waves of pleasure not being enough to mitigate the painful sting. She could feel her cock beginning to twitch, getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

Starting to speed her thrusting up, Hermione unwittingly set Pansy off, her cock starting to twitch and spasm. Cumming hard, Pansy felt several long strands of cum paint her stomach, her cock remaining hard, but softening just enough that the ring began to slowly slide down her length. Smiling, Luna grabbed the ring and pulled it clean away from Pansy's cock, the older girl wriggling to try and keep her most trusted and prized trinket. Watching as Pansy's cock shrivelled back down to her usual four-inch length, her cock slowly softening, Luna couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she clambered off Pansy and stood beside the bed. Watching her two friends pounding Pansy's arse, Hermione being able to quicken her pace without Luna to obstruct her, Luna wiped down the ring and smiled, "Looks like we got what we came for."

"Is that so? I doubt we can just leave Pansy like this though. She must be feeling really embarrassed that she hasn't properly dealt with the three of us. We can't leave her with something like that on her conscience," Ginny smiled pulling herself out of Pansy's arse and giving her nipple clamped nipples a playful tweak, Pansy wincing as she did so. Strutting around to Luna, Ginny wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, gently pawing at her butt as Hermione finished her pounding and joined the other two, "Any suggestions, Hermione?"

"Well…" Hermione smirked, completely and utterly falling prey to the lusty prospect of dominating Pansy entirely. Opening the cupboard of toys, she found something that set her heart a flutter. Plucking it from it's place, she strolled around to Pansy and fastened the collar around her neck, slowly undoing the clamps and letting her fall back against the bed. She kept the metal clamps on her nipples, but they were no long suspended to the roof, giving Pansy as chance to breathe as Hermione undid her bonds, allowing her legs and arms free. Moving to attack Ginny, Hermione tugged on the collar around the Slytherin's neck, the leash holding her in place before Hermione's hand firmly and roughly spanked the girl's pert arse cheeks, "Now, now, now, are you going to behave?"

A barrage of muffled slurs burst from Pansy's lips as she tried to turn around. Straddling Pansy's back, Hermione pinned her in place, the other two girls' lazily jerking each other's cocks of whilst watching Hermione's pure dominatrix side unleash itself. Using her collar, Hermione tugged Pansy's head back, her other hand readying to spank her arse firmly. Grunting through her own panties, Pansy received another flesh rippling slap, the girl gritting her teeth as she stared at Hermione angrily. Curbing her emotions, Pansy looked at her sternly, the silence prompting Hermione to slowly untie the panties, allowing Pansy to talk freely, which she exercised immediately, "If you fucking bitches don't let me go, I'll hex your fucking arses into next year…"  
He violent outburst was soon remedied, by Hermione spanking her. Once for each word she screeched at her, the Slytherin's bum turning a rich and rosy red as each spank hurt more and more. Gritting her teeth, she opened her lips to say something only for Hermione to give her another slap. Keeping her lips closed, she earned Hermione's favour, the bushy-haired girl smiling.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you and I think you've offended my friends. So, I want you to go and give them a sloppy little kiss. Can you do that?" Hermione stared Pansy down for a good minute before Pansy finally conceded, shuffling out from underneath Hermione. Pushing herself up onto her feet, the Slytherin was swiftly tugged backwards, the collar biting into her neck and briefly winding her. Confused, she turned, frothing at the mouth and ready to slap Hermione before realising that if she did, she'd be in for a world of pain. Hermione grasped her wand and quickly cast a spell, restraining Pansy's hands behind her back, a smile on her face as the bushy-haired girl purred a single and succinct order, "Crawl… Like the bitch you are…"

Stopping herself from reacting, Pansy gritted her teeth and conceded, slowly crawling along the bed before sliding down onto the floor. Clumsily, she crawled over to Luna and Ginny, all while Hermione kept a tight hole on her leash, her fingers exploring the cabinet of toys for her next indulgence. Procuring a long leather horsewhip, she smiled before striding over to Pansy, letting the leather tip of the whip gently caress her bright red arse. Kneeling in front of Luna and Ginny, Pansy begrudgingly allowed them to point their cocks towards her face. Glancing back at Hermione, she sighed to herself before leaning forwards and puckering her lips. Starting with Luna, she gave the thick and bulbous tip of the younger girl's shaft a long kiss, the taste of her own arse lingering on her lips as Luna smiled down at her, silently revelling in the older girl's sultry grovelling. Pulling away, she turned to Ginny and pressed her lips against her throbbing head, lingering for a moment and allowing the redhead to take grip on the back of her head and force her lips down her length, groaning pleasurably as Pansy's spasming and gagging throat fought her.

Tightening her throat, Pansy refused to swallow, not wanting to give Ginny the satisfaction of the lustful depths of her throat. Fighting against her grip, Pansy felt a sharp spank crack across her ass, the sudden strike causing her to arch her back. Not willing to give in that easily, Pansy kept her throat locked up, Ginny constantly thrusting forwards, prodding at the entrance to her throat, smacking the back of her mouth again and again, saliva starting to build up in the Slytherin's mouth due to her reluctance to swallow. Dribbling down her chin, she ignored the second spank to her arse, several more coming in quick succession as Ginny's thrusting became more and more fervent, desperate to force Pansy to choke on her cock. Pounding backwards and forwards, Ginny tried to force her way through, but Pansy remained unrelenting, even as whips and spanks littered her arse, her flesh stinging again and again. Although, unbeknownst to her, the defiance made Hermione smirk.

"Come on. You're giving my friends a pretty bad impression. Not the kind of impression a brand-new bitch wants to give? Open wide and swallow like the Slytherin slut you are," Hermione coaxed, straddling her back and hunching down by her face, her lips an inch away from the Slytherin's. Not listening to Hermione, Pansy felt the Gryffindor's hands clasp her cheeks, her fingers slipping into her mouth and slowly prying her lips apart, stretching them so that her lips no longer remained tightly wrapped around Ginny's cock, "Come on. Be a good little slut and I might let you cum later. If you don't, I'll have to round up everybody you've ever bullied and insulted and allow them to come have a go on Slytherin's prized whore… You'll be busy weeks and won't be walking straight till next Christmas. So be a good little bitch and swallow Ginny's delicious cock…"

The wet slurping sounds of Pansy gagging filled the room, no longer muffled by her lips and instead being guttural and throaty. Unable to resist Ginny's pushing, Pansy finally gave in, her throat expanding as Ginny's cock sliding almost all the way in. Gagging and spluttering, she choked on Ginny's cock, the shaft being roughly forced deeper and deeper, Hermione's grip on her lips being as painful as it was accessible. It allowed Ginny to look down Pansy's throat as she fucked it, the Slytherin dribbling and drooling as saliva poured down her and chin and onto the floor. Forcing the last couple inches into Pansy's throat Ginny groaned, Hermione's hand sweeping the redhead's balls into her hand and slipping them inside Pansy's spasming and stretched lips, finally letting go of Pansy as she gagged and spluttered around Ginny's cock and balls, Ginny groaning loudly as the pleasurable sensation filled her body, a groan of approval leaving her lips, "That's a good slut…"

"You know girls… I had a thought. If she could fit the three of us in her tight little bubble butt, surely, she can fit more than one in her little throat. And I doubt my little bitch will disapprove. What do you say to that, bitch?" Hermione purred, looking down at Pansy as she choked on Ginny's cock, her throat visibly convulsing as she forced herself to breathe through her nose. Not relieving her throat of her cock, Ginny waited for Pansy's response, the young Slytherin finally realising that she was in for this and there was no point in fighting it. Gently nodding her head with her lips and cheeks bulging, Pansy conceded, much to Hermione's glee, "That's a good girl. Let's see if we can't get you in there as well, Luna…"  
"Shall I put this on? I don't want to lose it," Luna smiled dreamily, lifting the ring up and asking her question with complete sincerity. She had been worrying about dropping it and had almost entirely zoned out on Ginny and Hermione's treatment to Pansy.

"Oh yeah. I think Pansy needs to apologise for stealing from you two and what better way," Hermione suggested, taking the role of dominant in this situation, completely fuelled by the lust of the situation and a strange cathartic allure. It was like she wasn't herself and it was enthralling. Nodding in agreement, Ginny took the ring from Luna and helped her by sliding it along her cock, the blonde's shaft bulging and growing to the enormous size, lumbering heavily between her legs. Plucking her balls out from Pansy's lips, Ginny watched the young girl's lip go glossy with saliva, trails of the spittle connecting her mouth and her slick balls. Hermione resumed her position, prying apart Pansy's lips to allow Luna a little wiggle-room to get the tip of her cock inside. It took some work, Pansy's lips contorting and stretching painfully to wrap around her cockhead, but eventually, she gave away, Luna's fat head slipping inside her mouth, the older girl's cheeks bulging full of delicious throbbing cock.

Gargling, Pansy's eyes bulged as Luna slowly thrusted forwards, her mouth stretching to accommodate her eager probing tip. As the head forced itself against the back of her throat, Pansy tried to stop her from going further, but found she didn't need to, he egregiously thick tip being unable to get any deeper. But that didn't stop Luna from trying, with Hermione and Ginny's help and in Pansy's confident complacency, she found her throat giving way. Her eyes almost leapt out of her head as Luna's cockhead, slipped past her throat, the bulge in her throat growing wider and wider as a thicker length slowly began to slide down it, completely cutting off Pansy's air supply as she choked and gargled around their cocks. Luna only managed to get a few inches deeper before she started to gently slide her cock back and forth, savouring he tightness that Ginny's cock gave Pansy's throat.

Letting go of Pansy's lips, Hermione turned around and started to spank her arse, gently at first, before getting harder and more forceful. She also felt Ginny slide a finger deep inside her arse, Hermione moaning at the simple pleasure. It was a small comfort, even though she really wanted to experience the tightness that Pansy's throat surely was. Ginny didn't need to move, Luna's short and brief thrusts being more than pleasurable, interwove with brief grunting gargles from Pansy as her throat clenched and spasmed around their shafts. Pansy was offered a few brief moments to catch her breath, being able to breath just enough to continue as her throat was used by the two girls, their moans filling the room. She felt the sharp spanks from Hermione ringing through her ass, her bright red bum, stinging with the slightest and even most tender of touches. As she began to turn blue, Ginny and Luna finally let up, sliding their cocks out of her mouth and allowing her to fall forwards and catch her breath. Joining Ginny and Luna, Hermione stood in between them as Pansy fell forwards in front of them. Lifting her head up, Hermione smiled and asked, "What do you say, bitch?"

"Th… tha… thank… thank… y… you… thank-you," Pansy spluttered much to Hermione's happiness. Sliding her hand around Luna's cock, Hermione pulled the ring slowly along it before placing it on her own cock, relishing the thick heaviness of her length. It was like a club. As Pansy dutifully lifted herself back onto her knees, Hermione severed the bonds that kept her hands tied, trusting in her obedient little slut after her training.

"I think me, and the girls would like some relief. Make us cum, bitch," Hermione ordered, the words coming from her lips but being entirely someone else's. Or at least a different version of herself. Nodding dutifully, Pansy's hands lifted themselves to Luna and Ginny's cock, quickly jerking their slick and glossy lengths, the two girls moaning loudly as her hand started to bring them to their end. All three of them were nearing their orgasm, the eroticism and pleasurable nature of what they had done to Pansy bringing them close to their orgasm. Even Hermione who had been spanking and ordering Pansy around was close to cumming simply because of how kinky the experience was. And so, when Pansy stooped her neck to envelop the tip of Hermione magically engorged cock, Hermione moaned loudly, her cock singing as she held her orgasm off, wanting to shower Pansy alongside Ginny and Luna, just like the little slut she was.

Sliding her lips along three inches of Hermione's cock, Pansy did her best to angle her throat, being quite unable considering her hands were indisposed. As best she could, she bobbed her head up and down Hermione's cock, feeling her length throb in her mouth, readying to explode. It was Ginny who went first, her cock twitching in her hand. Continuing to jerk the redhead off, Pansy angled it towards her face, knowing that she would be reprimanded for not doing so. Several long strands hit her face, painting her a sticky white, quickly aided by Luna's cock, covering her from the other side, leaving her a glossy white mess. Hermione spurted down her throat, cum pouring into Pansy's mouth, the Slytherin eagerly swallowing before Hermione pulled her cock out and slipped the ring off her shaft, her cock slowly softening.

"Good little slut. Now back on the bed," Hermione ordered, Luna and Ginny watching as Hermione read their minds. Who would they be to not let others savour in the pleasures that they had so readily enjoyed. Clambering back onto the bed, Pansy felt her legs and arms get tugged away from her, restrained to each post on the bed, leaving her spread eagle with her arse in the air, the perfect position for a good little whore to be used. At least in Hermione's position. Another quick spell and a gag and blindfold rendered her entirely at another person's mercy. Maybe Hermione would come back and train her little toy some more. Slowly dressing themselves, the three girls turned and left with the ring in tow. Yet the further they went from the corridor, the more the guilt built. What they had done was horrific. Sexy, hot, but downright wrong. Even though it had been so salaciously brilliant, it was… not right…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We need to get rid of this…" Hermione said as Ginny and Luna slid down into their chairs, the ring sitting in the middle of the table, taunting them. It was a strange allure that it had and one that had consumed Hermione and provoked her into the lustful treatment of Pansy. Even though she relished what she had done to Pansy and silently wanted to do it again, she could relegate those thoughts to simple fantasises. It was like the ring took those inhibitions away. It made those fantasies become all that mattered. It was bizarre, strange and dangerous.

"Agreed. I can't believe we did that. It was hot and… but, we were as bad as Pansy was," Ginny agreed. It was strange. She wanted the Ring back the most and was the most into the punishment they gave Pansy and even in her guilt she didn't want to go back and free her in the slightest. But the demeaning things they did to her were cruel and almost shameful, even if they made her cock twitch and would be what she undoubtedly pictured the next time she had herself balls deep in someone.

"But how? It's not like wrackspurts, we can't just make it disappear," Luna added, passing the ring over in her fingers before Ginny took it from her and tucked it away in a pocket of hers, much to Hermione and Luna's confusion.

"I'll look after it until we can find a place to hide it. Somewhere where no one will find it and we can't be tempted. Somewhere that's a secret and guarded or something," Ginny suggested, Luna nodding, Hermione following suit, thinking that she could research something, "But until then, we stay away from the corridor and none of us use the ring? Agreed."

Nodding in unison, the three girls parted, confident and almost righteous in their new path. No one could have the ring, but that didn't mean that Ginny couldn't give it a final goodbye. And she knew exactly what she was going to do, and it was going to be quite the pleasurable endeavour.

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. Sometimes, I wondered if I was too rough with Pansy, but she deserved it and the girls needed some vengeance. Also, don't worry about the Ring, even though the characters might want rid of it, I hardly doubt fate will keep it out of someone's hands. Besides, Harry knows nothing about the Ring, does he?**

 **Also, Pansy's punishment is far from over. She's betrayed more than just out favourite leading ladies…**

 **Either way, a reminder that the poll is still open for least favourite chapters. That will be removed next week! Also, check out my profile for news and updates for other stories.**

 **Next week… With the Second Task still fresh in our minds, there are some thanks to be had. And my, oh, my the French do know how to treat their guests… They do indeed…**


	34. Chapter 31: A French Feast Pt1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well. And today… well, today I have a treat for you. I think it's safe to say that our French beauties are a lot of people's favourite part of this story and today they get yet another chance to shine. And I have a lot planned for those sumptuous ladies. But who will they be treating, I hear you ask? Well, none other than Harry and Ginny. They have to say thank you somehow!**

 **I don't have much else to say as I am pretty excited to get going. I however, do have one thing to say. I am planning the end of the story, so I am opening up for suggestions as to what you guys would like to see. So, leave a review with your ideas and what you want to see, and I might just work it in! I'm going to have the plan finalise for next week, so this is the last chance for suggestions!**

 **Also, considering how I am pretty busy this week and the original plan for this chapter had it stretching beyond 10,000 words, I've decided to split it into two chapters. It'll probably be around the same length, but it makes it easier for me as I don't have to plan a new chapter for next week, it'll just be a continuation of this one, so all in all It makes my life easier. You guys don't have to worry about that, but that's that. Plenty smut for you guys to read so no need to worry!**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy!**

Chapter 31: A French Feast Pt.1

 _The Vault of Aphrodomina can only be entered after penance has been paid. A dame from each Hogwarts House must present themselves to earn the favour of our fair Mistress. Whilst access to the vault may be granted, the inner sanctum of the Vault remains locked until a worthy set of dames present themselves alongside the lost pieces of the puzzle to the inner judgement. I am not allowed to divulge the secrets of our fair maiden, but access to the Vault and it's many secrets must be earnt by penance._

 _Beatrice Bellamy, Aphrodomina's Dame of Hufflepuff_

"Interesting…" Hermione mused quietly, pouring through a small book as she sat curled by the fire, Harry and Ron hopelessly trying to push their way through their homework, each one of them as baffled as the other. She had been spending the day in search of some way to get rid of the ring and during her research of the illustrious Aphrodomina, a solution presented itself. If they could get into the Vault, then they would be able to easily hide the Ring. As far as they were aware, no one else was aware of the Vault and no one apart from Hermione had the slightest idea of how to get through into the Vault itself.

"Hermione? One question…" Ron interjected, leaning into her peripheral vision and waving a page of parchment towards her, confused about the instructions that the Potions textbook laid out. It was absolutely baffling to the young boy and even Hermione conceded that it wasn't the easiest homework.

"Just the one? At this point, I've counted seven questions?" Hermione smirked, folding the book and taking the piece of parchment from Ron. Lifting a quill, she started to swiftly scratch at Ron's mistakes, crossing out words and fervently replacing Ron's mistakes, "You are getting Moondew, Moonseed and Morning Dew mixed up."  
"I am?" Ron said, peering over Hermione's shoulder as she pointed out the misplaced words. Harry's attention however, turned towards the portrait as it slid open and Ginny eagerly bounded into the room, a letter in her hand. She flung herself over the sofa and wrapped her arms around Harry, a massive grin on her face as she waved the letter in face, practically smearing Harry's face with it.

"Guess what?" Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek, much to Ron's dismay. Taking the letter from Ginny, Harry read it, his eyes widening as his eyes darted across the fancy and elegantly crafted words. Before he could react, Ginny smirked and summarised, in a faux French accent, "Madam Delacour has invited us to eat with her in her quarters and 'hopes we shall join her for a night of celebration' as thanks for our daring rescue."

"My daring rescue," Harry clarified before handing back the note to Ginny. It was a little suspect, but he was hardly going to turn down such an offer. Especially with the rather magnificent rumours floating around the school about Fleur and her sister. Harry also had a bone to pick with her about her deceit at the beginning of the Task, leaving him blue-balled and tied to a rock, "I'm not sure an evening of French food is very appetizing."

"I don't know. When Gabrielle gave it to me, I don't think the subject of cuisine was on her mind," Ginny smirked as Ron and Hermione joined the conversation, both of them keeping silent about their experiences with the French dames, despite Harry and Ginny's intimate knowledge of both their forays.

"I doubt they are inviting you around for a shag. I mean, the French do have quite high respect for themselves. Even though Fleur is a little… forwards, I doubt she would be so prolific to invite you to her cabin to fuck via her little sister and a written note," Hermione said, returning to her book, a salacious smirk on her face as even she struggled to convince herself of what she was saying, "All I'm saying is don't arrive at their door with your pants down. But put some nice underwear on."

"Ah, so you aren't putting it past them? What do you reckon Harry, something frilly?" Ginny chuckled, gently nudging Harry as Ron carefully averted eye contact with his younger sister, all the while a smirk began to stretch itself across his face.

"Definitely lace. You look better in lace," Harry said, Ron instinctively kicking him in response, forcing a giggle from Hermione and Ginny. Bowing his head, Harry silently apologised, before Hermione piped up once more.

"Do guys not think it's weird that this has become normal? I mean, none of us even batted an eye at the idea that two French sisters would invite you two round for a shag? Last year, you two would have exploded if either of us even showed some skin," Hermione smirked, Ron vehemently opposing the idea.

"Nah. We wouldn't have exploded. Raised an eyebrow in curiosity, maybe," Ron smirked, nudging Harry as if for approval. It was certainly something special to consider. The normalcy of their lives was quite spectacular, and Harry couldn't quite believe how far he had come since the Quidditch World Cup. He would have fainted at the idea of Hermione and Ginny having sex with each other, but now it was simply another part of a normal day. A fucking hot normal day, but a normal day nonetheless.

"Ron, you still explode when I dare to even roll my sleeves up. I'm surprised you haven't fainted after all this talk about me having sex. Me and Fleur getting all hot and bothered, eh?" Ginny smirked, Ron turning his head and blushing a deeper and deeper red, Ginny grinning as she teased him, "Anyways I need to go get ready. I'm thinking… red lace? Or maybe black. I don't know, but Ron? It will definitely be skimpy!"

And with that she raced of upstairs, leaving Ron a red and blushing mess at the prospect of his sister in such comprising positions. But yet, it came to both Hermione and Harry's surprise as Ron quietly excused himself, his hands tactfully covering his crotch in a feigned attempt to hide his inert arousal at the idea of his sister and Fleur naked. Ron didn't even know what was getting him hard in the first place. Whether it was Fleur or Ginny, yet even as he tried to convince himself that it was Fleur, he couldn't shake the idea of his sister in a tight, skimpy red lace outfit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A shirt seems a little excessive, no?" Harry sneered as he straightened out the shirt he was wearing, annoyed that after an entire day of being stuck in a shirt, he had to wear one for this evening. It was uncomfortable, and he only wore it upon the insistence of Ginny. He had come down in a hoodie whilst she had chosen a nice blouse, the pair of them more incongruous than ever. Finally, she berated him into the shirt and they made their way down to the Beauxbatons Carriage, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"We have to make an effort. For all we know, we are having a fancy dinner with the Delacours. We can hardly show up in jeans and a T-shirt," Ginny reprimanded as they stood waiting patiently. Though, her concerns were quickly mitigated as Fleur and Gabrielle came to the door, their intentions clear and plainly laid bare. Opening the door, the gave their two guests an early feast for their eyes, their French and buxom bodies. Both of them were completely naked because in their eyes there was no need for secrecy and modesty. They were al adult enough to understand what was going. But it was safe to say it took Harry and Ginny by surprise. Especially seeing the two girls entirely without clothing. Harry had been given a brief look at Fleur's perfectly formed and plump breasts and got rather intimate with Gabrielle's petite shaft but hadn't seen either of them in their full glory. There was something wholeheartedly unique about their bodies. Fleur was the epitome of sexuality, her breasts being perfect, her arse carved like marble and her cock the long and thick without appearing obscene. And yet there was still something so delightfully appealing about Gabrielle, even though her smaller and budding chest wasn't as pronounced, her cock wasn't as large, and her arse didn't have that perfectly delicious bounce. They were something entirely else and as they displayed themselves so willingly to their guests, Harry and Ginny couldn't help but share a smile.

"Ah, mes amies! You are here," Fleur exclaimed, stepping out of the carriage and feeling the cold bite of the air on her body. The cover of night was enough to keep her lack of modesty from becoming a public attraction. Stepping down, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. He was about to pull away out of respect for Ginny, but a glance to his right saw that she was hunched over, Gabrielle's lips pressed just as intimately against hers, the young girl's arms roaming the redhead's body as Ginny eagerly did the same. This prompted Harry to succumb, his hands finding Fleur's hips as she pulled him deeper and deeper into the kiss. Eventually, she pulled away, turning to Ginny and lifting her chin away from Gabrielle's lips and pressing her own against the redheads. Gabrielle slid over to Harry, pulling him down into a second kiss, a show of affection for her daring rescuer. It was a little awkward. She was so young. But then the thought dawned upon him that he had sunk to far more sultry lengths of depravity with the young girl at the bottom of the lake and a kiss hardly mattered. Pulling away from Ginny, Fleur clapped her hands together, "C'est bon! I am very thankful for saving my petit soeur and I am so glad you will allow us to offer up our thanks. We have quite ze evening planned and you shall not be disappointed. Come, come…"

"Quite the welcome…" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear as Gabrielle took her hand and led the redhead into the carriage, Fleur taking Harry's hand and ushering him alongside his girlfriend. The four of them walked through a large entrance hall and up into the higher floors. Walking along the next corridor, the arrived at a small dorm room, in which the other French women resided, though they had given the Delacours the privacy of the entire carriage for the evening and took advantage of Madam Maxine's evening with Hagrid.

"As you can see, we have ze whole Carriage to ourselves. So, we don't have to worry about disturbing anyone and can be as… engaged as we like. However, before we get to ze dining room, I suggest zat you have a drink of zis," Fleur smiled, bending over at the waist and flashing Harry and Ginny a look at her tight constricted arsehole, framed by the glorious globes that were her arse cheeks. She lifted up a small silver platter, upon which sat four shot glasses, filled to the brim with rich green liquid, "I shall no beat around ze bush az no doubt you have caught on to ze French way of saying thanks. Zis is a French… delicacy. A virility potion so that we might… savour the entirety of ze evening and no just ze burst of passion."

"Elegantly put," Ginny smiled coyly, taking her glass and eagerly chugging it down her throat, swallowing it and feeling the immediate effects down below, her panties tightening almost instantly. Gasping, she closed her thighs instinctively, but not before Fleur could notice.

"Ma petit soeur, why don't you take Ginny to ze dining room and get her comfortable. I have a very personal apology to make to 'arry…" Fleur suggested, Gabrielle swiftly taking one of the shot glasses and swallowing it with ease. The effects weren't nearly as apparent with the young girl as her shaft was already rock hard, but the desire within her cock was brimming as she took Ginny's hand and led her deeper into the carriage. Taking the two remaining glasses, Fleur sat Harry down on a bed and offered him one, a smile on her lips, "Bon Appetit…"

"Bon Appetit," Harry smiled rigidly before swallowing the liquid. It was incredibly sweet, more akin to honey than anything else and bore almost a sickly taste about it. Setting the glass down, he felt himself harden almost instantly, the virility aspect being incredibly apparent. But he couldn't shake the situation. Fleur had taken him completely by surprise. Sure, he knew the option of sex was on the table but expected it to be an after-dinner treat, not openly flung upon him at the front door.

"Mon ami… Zere is no need to be so nervous. I know, zat this is a shock, but I want to zay thank you for saving my sister. Even though she was not yours to save," Fleur smiled, her arm rubbing Harry's back as he looked at her. It was a strange thing. Perhaps it was the initial sting of the virility potion or something else entirely, but there was a genuineness in Fleur's voice, a twinge of sincerity. She held herself with such a manner that almost exuded subtle fakery. At least in public when surrounded by her classmates.

"Do you ever get tired of it? Everyone looking at you dumbfoundedly?" Harry asked, the spur of confidence taking even him by surprise he pulled away from Fleur, Fleur doing the same. The question was one she had answered many times before, but only to herself.

"Yes… Ze Veela charm is every bit as helpful as it iz annoying. When everyone looks at you az if zey are in love, how does one know when it iz real. As pathetic and preachy as it sounds. It iz why am so close with my sister. She doesn't care if look like zis," Fleur smirked, leaning backwards, genuinely impressed by the question Harry asked, "Zat is a surprisingly shrewd question from such a young boy. Now wonder Ginny, likes you."

"Sorry… It's just a thought I had. You are all people talk about some days. You'd probably turn fifty shades of red if I told you what some of the people in my dorm have said about you," Harry chuckled, Fleur giggling as she reclined on the bed, breathing out and letting herself laugh.

"Believe me, I have 'eard it all. How zey would like to fuck me all night and paint my face with zere cum. Zey are always so unimaginative," Fleur giggled, looking at Harry with a keen and acute eye. She was feeling something. Something strange. It was like that time with Hermione. Everything bled away, the façade of the demure French goddess was nothing. It was like a friend. Pushing forwards she slid down onto her knees, keen to indulge in the first of many sessions that night. Working at his trousers, she unbuckled his belt and swiftly began to unzip his trousers, "But zey will have to imagine, whereas you, may enact. As a personal apology for what I did down in ze Lake, allow me to finish what I started…"

"You don't ha…" Harry began, only to have his voice stolen from him as her soft and delicate fingers pulled his cock out of his trousers gently wrapping themselves around the base of his shaft. Just the simple touch of her fingers was sensational and as she used her free hand to pull his trousers down, she leaned closer and closer, her glossy and shimmering lips inching nearer and nearer. Her hot breath lingered mere inches away from his thick and throbbing tip, her lips parting and allowing her tongue to push through. Teasing Harry, she kept the slick muscle away from his tip, instead opting to let it glide along her only lips, slickening them for the skilful oral display that was to come. Instead, she simply jerked him off, pumping her hand up and down, slowly but firmly, making sure that each movement milked more pre-cum from his tip, the glistening substance rendering his pulsating head a delicious lollypop. One that Fleur could ignore no longer.

Leaning forwards, she parted her lips and took the head of Harry's cock into her mouth, savouring the slick salty taste of his sumptuous tip, relishing the taste of him on her tongue. The last time she had his length in her mouth, it was more about trickery rather than actually enjoying it, but now she had every opportunity to truly lavish and suckle at his cock. Her hand continued to jerk back and forth as her tongue swiftly collected all the pre-cum on his tip, moaning softly as she did so, her gently humming causing Harry's eyes to roll closed. Her tongue curled around the tip of his cock, tracing the pleasure sensitive rim before eagerly starting to suckle, hollowing her lips and turning her mouth into a saliva slickened, sloppy hole. All for Harry's pleasure. Coating his tip in saliva, she angled her head, giving the boy a heart melting wink before plunging her throat downwards, onto his cock, lustily craving every inch of his thick, throbbing cock.

She and Gabrielle had spent the whole day practising with toys, the younger Delacour coaching her older sister in the ways of a skilled and intimate deepthroat. Fleur was a quick study, quickly overcoming her clutching and spasming throat. Slowly, but surely, she pushed Harry's cock into her mouth, swallowing easily when the tip of his cock prodded against the back of her throat, begging for access. It took her a moment, but she swallowed the entirety of his cock, her gorgeous lips pressing against the base of his cock, her tongue swirling up and around his cock, darting down and around his bulbous shaft. His throbbing tip was spewing pre-cum deep into her throat, something that she relished, controlling herself and swallowing diligently. Whilst the inside of her mouth and throat were slick with saliva, she made sure that when she pulled her lips back along his cock, that she cleaned the excess away, offering him the pleasure of a slick and sloppy blowjob, but retaining her refined demure appearance.

Hollowing her cheeks as she pulled her lips back, she tightened her sumptuous grip on his cock, leaving his cock a neat shimmer, her hand quickly lunging to jerk him steadily, her tongue lavishing his tip once more. Plucking her lips away from his length, she gave his tip a single soft kiss, the caressing touch of her lips being more pleasurable than anyone could imagine. Laying the flat of her tongue against Harry's tip, she swirled it back and forth, before trailing the slick morsel down his length, lapping and licking at every inch of delicious flesh she could. Her hand slid up to his tip, her thumb gently massaging the sensitive bulb of flesh, pre-cum coating her digit as she made sure her tongue licked every possible bit of his cock. Winding her way down to his balls, Fleur took them both into her mouth, tightening her lips around his sack, both her hands jerking his cock off, one gliding up and down his shaft, whilst the other teased and played with his tip. Swirling her tongue back and forth across his sack, coating them and leaving them as glossy and sloppy as she could, keeping them lubricated for her soft massage.

Pulling away, she swiftly wrapped her lips around his tip and plunged her lips down his cock, her hand dropping to his balls and massaging the slick handful, whilst she bobbed her head up and down. Starting slowly, she made sure that her tongue was pressed against every inch of his cock as she eased up and down, making sure to swallow his entire length, giving him plenty of time to savour the depth and incredible tightness of her throat and skilled tongue. The hand that was gently massaging his balls was sensational, fiddling and tickling the sensitive sack in a way that made them sing with pleasure, all the while his cock was being submerged in the tightest throat he had experienced. Fleur appeared almost able to tighten and flex her throat around his cock, but that was simply brief moments in which Fleur was forced to stifle a gag. It was something else.

Harry's hands tightened and clenched as his cock was treated to a lavishly lush oral massage, saliva gently dribbling down to his balls where it was swiftly massaged into his sack. As much as Harry wanted to lay back and savour it, he couldn't as his eyes were locked onto Fleur, simply enthralled by the beautiful and dignified way she eagerly slurped on his cock, gently pulling herself back and forth, casually giving him a wink which appeared more pleasurable than the blowjob itself. Not to mention that Harry had the best view looking down the small of Fleur's back and towards her perfectly formed arse. He would never tire of seeing those sumptuous cheeks and almost wished she had a tight thong on to frame those plump handfuls perfectly. But it was safe to say that Harry was going to enjoy himself and was eagerly anticipating an opportunity to get intimate with that delectably perfect rear end.

Biting his lip, he felt himself nearing what would be the first of many orgasms, his balls dancing beneath Fleur's grip, his tip throbbing and pulsating. Feeling him on the verge, Fleur offered him a sultry cock-filled smile, before pushing her lips down to the base of his cock and relaxing herself, her eyes rolling closed as she began to hum gently, the vibrations causing his cum to bubble closer and closer to the surface. Combined with her insistence on the delicate ball massage and he couldn't hold off any longer. He had thought he ought to warn her he was about to cum, but the horny look in her eyes told him she knew. Groaning loudly, he came deep in her throat, Fleur barely flinching as she tasted the cum and swallowed it like a good little girl. Continuing to slurp and swallow down his cum, she kept massaging his balls until he was drained dry before finally pulling her lips away from his length and playfully smacking them, her face so immaculate that no one would have guessed she had spent fifteen minutes sucking cock.

"C'est bon, mon ami," Fleur purred, pushing herself up onto her feet and straddling Harry's crotch, his cock grinding against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. His cock barely had a chance to soften before the virility potion took effect. Pulling away from him, Fleur smiled, "And you willing to kiss even after a blowjob? My, my Ginny is very lucky indeed. Now, strip naked and we can go join your girlfriend and ma petit soeur…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's get you naked zen," Gabrielle smiled as she paraded Ginny into the dining room. It was a part of Fleur and Gabrielle's bedroom, with their large bed in the background with a large dining room table in the foreground. However, Gabrielle guided Ginny across to a corner in which sat two massage tables, the implication clear and incredibly exciting.

"You are very forwards for such a young girl," Ginny said, not objecting as Gabrielle slowly began to strip the redhead down, working her skirt down to the floor, her tight black lace panties holding her rigid and throbbing cock in place. Taking of Ginny's shoes and socks, Gabrielle helped her with her blouse, leaving nothing but her underwear on. Licking her lips, Gabrielle unclasped the redhead's bra, her plump breasts bouncing free with a soft, sultry jiggle. Finally, she peeled down Ginny's panties, her cock bouncing free and almost smacking the young blonde in the cheek.

"Are you okay with zat? Or shall I be more reserved? Do you not like ze younger girls? We are far… tighter zan ze older ones. And our little throats are so very good for a hard skull-fucking," Gabrielle purred, her tiny hand wrapping around Ginny's cock, and gently massaging it, twisting her hand around her length, silencing the redhead, "And because my tongue is so small, it can get into those deep and delicious places that no one else can get. And I may be young, but I can work a cock better zan anyone else you know. Shall I show you?"

"Oh Merlin, yes," Ginny whimpered, Gabrielle enthralling her, with a soft and timid giggle. Guiding Ginny over to the massage table, she helped the redhead up and into place, a tactical hole cut into the table to allowed for her hardened cock. Placing her head in the normal place, she felt Gabrielle's tiny fingers glide across her body, gently dancing across her pale and creamy skin as she went in search of the sensual oils for what was going to be a truly spectacular massage. Again, she and Fleur had been practising all day. Where she had taught her older sister how to calmly suck cock, Fleur had taught her how to use her hands and how to attack the most pleasurable spots on a woman's body without resorting to the classics. It was all well and good, but anyone can make someone cum by jerking them off. The real talent is making someone cum without even laying a finger on their shaft. Gabrielle hadn't done it before… But she was more than happy to make Ginny the first. Because every massage should have a happy ending, beginning and middle…

There was a bowl of warmed massage oil that Gabrielle had prepared earlier, into which she dipped her hands, gently coating them before dribbling a handful onto Ginny's lower back, the warm touch of the substance causing her to relax, gently wiggling her arse to get comfortable. Gabrielle started on Ginny's back, gently massaging the oil into her skin, lubing the redhead up to a delightfully glossy shimmer, her hands eliciting occasional moans from the young girl as her cock throbbed beneath the table. Having such a gorgeous beauty massaging her caused her to twitch, her cock wanting more concrete relief as opposed to a simple massage, but Gabrielle was intent on teasing her and bringing her to her end with a slow methodical approach. The young French girl's cock was also throbbing and begging for more rough and intimate pleasures, but she was hesitant to succumb just yet. The nigh was so very young and rushing to a carnal fuck would sour the later portions of the evening.

Her hands worked down to the redhead's lower back, gently teasing the older girl, her fingers curving softly and subtly over the curve of her plump and full arse. Gabrielle loved the larger and rounder arses of the British. The French girls at Beauxbatons wanted tight and well-formed rears, whereas the young French dame craved the meatier handfuls that she had fallen in love with at Hogwarts. Hermione in particular had a rear end she so desperately wanted to relish and ruin. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Gabrielle slid her hands down to Ginny's arse, gently rubbing and pawing at her cheeks, making sure that they were coated in a thin layer of shimmering oil, her body becoming lush and glossy, the most appetizing and arousing sight Gabrielle knew. When she and Fleur oiled each other up, they were absolutely gorgeous, and Ginny was no exception, her delectable and delicious arse becoming more so as it was turned into a pair of shimmering cheeks, plump and perfectly round with a meaty weight to them. The perfect sight in Gabrielle's eyes as she fought the urge to simply devour her ass. Every time her thumbs slid in between the redhead's cheeks, the young French girl was offered a delightful view of her puckered arse, her thumbs gently grazing the constricted hole, dipping lower so as to cover even the depths of her crack in oil, her thumb making a quick and purposeful pass over her asshole to bring it to a lubed and oiled glow.

Quickly making a pass down each of Ginny's legs, Gabrielle made sure that her slender legs were coated in a similar sheen before turning her fascination back to the redhead's ass. Massaging each of her cheeks, Gabrielle peeled them apart and focused on the object of her desire. Ginny's tight, little hole. Running a finger down her ass crack, she gently grazed her hole, gently rubbing it a couple times before moving on, teasing Ginny with the prospect of slipping a digit inside, but never actually indulging her. Giving her a few circular rubs, she applied a soft amount of pressure, her small finger threatening to plunge deep inside her, before Gabrielle pulled away, biting her lip as the frustrated, but pleasured moans of the redheaded girl filled the room. Leaning closer and closer, Gabrielle decided to give her one fleeting moment of pleasure before moving on with her plan. Extending her tongue, she spread Ginny's ass wider and wider, until finally she dipped the slick muscle deep inside her rear, causing Ginny to moan like a common whore, her body shuddering slightly before relaxing as Gabrielle pulled herself away, gently spanking the young girl's arse.

Walking back over to the bowl of oil, Gabrielle dipped her hands into the bowl, collecting a handful of oil in each palm before drizzling it over her own breasts and body. Dribbling it across her young physique, she swiftly lowered her hands and began to massage herself, rubbing the oil across her body and lubing her young body to a glossy and delicious shimmer. Making sure that she was sufficiently covered, Gabrielle turned to Ginny who was waiting patiently and clambered up onto the table, draping her body across Ginny's much to the redhead's silent glee. Grinning wildly, she felt Gabrielle's oily cock slip between her ass cheeks, grinding softly and slickly against her puckered arsehole, eliciting a breath of pleasure from her. She felt the young French girl's budding breast press against her back, her pert and tiny nipples pressing into her shoulder blades as Gabrielle lay comfortably across Ginny, the pair groaning in unison as their bodies touched, Ginny purred softly, "Oh… so it's that kind of massage?"

"I don't think any ozer massage would suffice, non?" Gabrielle purred, silencing Ginny's retort as she began to move, the younger girl grinding her oily and slippery body back and forth, her cock sliding up and down between Ginny's meaty arse cheeks. Moaning at the delightful sensation of having a young girl rubbing and sliding across her back, Ginny savoured the pleasurable sensation, silently hoping that Gabrielle would slip and lodge herself deep inside her. The feeling of her cock grinding and running along and against her asshole, the tip softly prodding her entrance occasionally, was enough to make Ginny's cock throb. A part of her wanted to grab her cock and furiously jerk herself off, but it was lodged beneath the table, pre-cum dribbling down from her tip and pooling on the floor. If this was the start of the evening, she was silently thrilled to find out what was coming later on.

Just as quickly as Gabrielle had lain across her, did she clamber down, though not to a disappointing end. Instead, she simple gestured for Ginny to turn over, something which she readily did, threading her cock out of the hole and laying on her back. Excited to see the show that Gabrielle was undoubtedly about to provide, Ginny was once again teased as the young girl, slick and glossy with oil, laid a small hand towel over her eyes, blinding Ginny to the sexual promiscuity that was undoubtedly about to come. Pouring the remainders of the oil onto Ginny's breasts, belly and cock, Gabrielle once more clambered up and onto the massage table, straddling Ginny's waist and gently using her pert bum cheeks to spread the oil across Ginny's body, her hands collecting the soft handfuls of flesh that were the redhead's breasts and massaging the oil into her silky globes. Ginny's cock was flopped down against her thigh, one of Gabrielle's hand sliding down to grab the thick length, giving it a few steady jerks (completely giving up on the idea of making her cum without such traditional means), making sure it was coated in the oil for the hard fucking that was going to ensue later on after dinner.

Leaning forwards, Gabrielle pressed her smaller breasts and against Ginny's larger and plumper tits, grinding and gently humping her body back and forth, her cock sandwiched between their stomachs. Leaning Ginny's cock up against her own arsehole, Gabrielle used one hand to rub Ginny's thick throbbing tip against her tight French arse, secretly wanting to impale herself on the length and start bouncing as if her life depended upon it. Ignoring the urge, Gabrielle lavished Ginny's body with her own, rubbing every inch of herself up and down the redhead's body until both of them were coated equally, their bodies both glossy and glimmering, the perfect sight for their significant others to walk in and see them in. Turning onto her back, Gabrielle used her bum to gently massage Ginny's cock, her body unable to ignore the urges and succumbing to the pleasures that both of them so desperately craved.

Lifting her arse, she grabbed Ginny's cock and rested the tip against her tight, puckered entrance, her hole easily giving away after being trained so readily by Fleur. It didn't take long for Ginny's slippery cock to start sliding deeper and deeper inside her. The oil made it increasingly easy as every inch of Ginny's cock lodged itself easily inside her, her balls smacking softly against her young arse cheeks, the pair of them groaning in satisfaction, Ginny peeling the towel away from her eyes and gazing into the horny and lustful eyes of the young French slut. Grinding her bum against Ginny's crotch, she bit her lip and moaned, her prostate being massage and squeezed to delicious lengths. Smirking, she looked into Ginny's eyes and purred, "Time for ze happy ending?"

"Oui, mon dieu, oui…" Ginny moaned, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle's chest and clasping each of her hands onto the young girl's oily breasts, squeezing and pawing at the pert and tiny handfuls, her nipples slipping back and forth beneath her thumbs as the pair ground together, savouring the depth and tightness of the impending fuck. Turning her head slightly, Gabrielle found Ginny's lips, the pair of them kissing deeply and passionately, their tongues battling as their bodies slipped and glided across each other. Gabrielle's hands were latched onto her own cock, gently and firmly jerking herself off as she prepared to start fucking the young redhead. Whilst Ginny was worried that the massage table wouldn't be able to hold and support such a powerful fuck, Gabrielle was confident in the table's integrity, having performed extensive tests with her sister only earlier that day.

Savouring the sensation of being full of oily cock, Gabrielle slowly lifted her hips, feeling Ginny's cock glide out of her with ease, this being one of the slickest and easiest fucks she had had with every sliding out of her arse with ease. It was like what she imagined having a pussy felt like, so slick and pleasurable without the initial pain of entry. Lifting her hips as high as she could, Gabrielle eagerly slapped her bum downwards, wiggling it slightly as the oily slap filled the room, the pair groaning in unison as Ginny's cock milked pre-cum deep into Gabrielle's tight and pleasurable derriere. Twiddling Gabrielle's nipples in between her fingers, Ginny began to nibble at Gabrielle's neck, leaving her a soft love bite as Gabrielle began to eagerly bounce up and down on Ginny's cock, lifting her hips higher and higher with each pounding thrust, groaning and moaning as pleasure cascaded across their glossy bodies.

Building up a slow and steady rhythm, Gabrielle let her eyes roll closed, the echoing sounds of her bum slapping against Ginny's crotch filling the room, her body developing a thin layer of sweat that gave her an even more appealing glow. Ginny's hand slid down Gabrielle's stomach, her fingers swiftly wrapping around the base of her cock and starting to quickly jerk the young girl's oily cock, the pair groaning as Gabrielle paused her eager bouncing, relishing Ginny's silky and skilled hand. Suddenly, Ginny felt Gabrielle's cock explode in her hand, her cum spurting up and onto her hand, landing on Gabrielle's belly. Grinning wildly, Ginny made sure that every last dribble of cum was drained from the young girl's cock, her shaft starting to soften in her hand, but quickly hardening once more as the potion kicked in, her cock imbued with another round of virility, her balls becoming heavy once more and in dire need of more relief, something that made Ginny grin with happiness, "My, my… looks like you are the one with the happy ending after all."

"Mon ami, ze night iz young," Gabrielle purred, pushing herself off the massage table, allowing Ginny's cock to slip out of her arse. Helping Ginny down from the table, she guided her to the centre of the room, taking Ginny by the hips and looking up into her eyes, "Now, for giving me my happy ending, I offer you a question. Whereabouts in ze room would you like fuck me?"

"Anywhere?" Ginny asked with a salacious smirk, a smirk that Gabrielle relished in every respect. Nodding slowly, Gabrielle felt Ginny's hand find her own and guide her to her favoured position, ready for Fleur and Harry to come and find them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So… How are you enjoying ze tournament?" Fleur asked as the pair of them strode naked through the carriage, their cocks bouncing down between their thighs and Fleur making a rather lustful assessment of Harry's toned and lithe frame. Biting her lip, she gave his bum a gentle stroke, offering Harry a coy wink as her perverse reasoning, something that made Harry shudder with pleasure.

"I mean… it's not exactly brilliant. I've almost died twice and embarrassed myself by dancing," Harry said, allowing Fleur's gentle caress of his arse, silently worried about her fondness for it. Glancing down at her thick mammoth cock, he couldn't help but gulp at the fact that by the end of the evening, that would be lodged firmly up his arse. Ginny was big, but Fleur was… borderline excessive.

"Are you not enjoying ze friendly rivalry between ze schools?" Fleur smirked, chuckling softly to herself as she did so, seeing Harry's eyes lingering on her thick and throbbing cock, enjoying the way he ogled her creamy white length, her purplish head glossy with slick pre-cum.

"What? The rivalry that got be tied to a rock by my dick? Can't say it is living up to the hype," Harry laughed, Fleur giggling at his response as she wrapped an arm around his neck and gently reach over to jerk his cock, giving it a slow and steady stroke.

"I have already apologised for zat. But maybe I shall have to do a little more to convince you of ze pleasurable merits of ze friendly rivalry," Fleur smiled as the rounded the corner, the audible slippery slaps of Gabrielle and Ginny filling their ears and making both of them grin, "Although, I think zat Ginny iz already a fan…"

Rounding the corner, they were met with a rather glorious sight. Forgoing any modesty and any degree of respect, Gabrielle and Ginny were on top of the dining table, Gabrielle's tiny form hunched over with Ginny hammering away at her rear end, pounding harder and harder into the young, nubile girl. Their bodies were glossy with massage oil, the wet slaps of Gabrielle's cute little butt colliding with Ginny's neatly shaved crotch filling with room, mixing amongst their audible and lusty moans. Neither of them acknowledged Fleur and Harry's entrance, with the two standing idly by and watching the young girls fuck one another, Ginny hammering harder and harder, pulling Gabrielle's lithe body backwards to meet her crashing hips. Leaning into Harry's ear, Fleur murmured, "Mon dieu… no respect for where we will be eating… Zen again, the menu tonight is very much… oily…"  
Moaning loudly, Harry dropped his hand to Fleur's cock, returning the favour that she was readily providing him, the two of them pulling one another closer together whilst they watched Ginny and Gabrielle collided lustfully. Gabrielle fought to stay on all fours as her arse was hammered into roughly. Fleur was never so powerful with her thrusts and Ginny was a welcome and pleasurable change as each long, deep thrust plunged deeper and deeper into Gabrielle's rapidly loosening arse. Her prostate was permanently squashed against her fat cock as it plunged into her rear end, her arsehole stretching to accommodate her length, Ginny's slick balls smacking loudly against Gabrielle's. Ginny's cock was in heaven. Gabrielle wasn't particularly tight, but the oily nature of their deep and powerful fuck was making her cock sing. Being able to hammer in and out of her rear end with such impunity and slickness was incredible, making her thrusts quicker and deeper, an immensely pleasurable pairing.

Ginny was close to cumming and much to Gabrielle's surprise, so was she. As soon as she let Ginny loose on her arse, she felt her cock twitching and spasming as she neared closer and closer to an orgasm. One of her hands was wrapped firmly around her cock, pumping back and forth readily, using the cum from her last orgasm as lubricant, her prostate swimming in incredible pleasure. Biting her lip, Ginny sped up, Gabrielle letting out a low and hollow groan of pleasure, her body tingling as her hand buckled beneath her. Propping herself up on her chin, Gabrielle pushed her arse further into the air, Ginny taking advantage of the deeper angle. Resting on the heels of her feet, she leant over Gabrielle, her hands grabbing her hips firmly. Sliding downwards, she managed to get to a deeper portion of Gabrielle's asshole, the young girl scratching at the table as she groaned audibly, her sexy and demure demeanour fading away, replaced with a pleasurable and submissive asshole.

Pounding away, Ginny felt her cock begin to twitch, her balls growing heavier as they churned into life. Normally, Ginny would have held off from indulging in her orgasm, wanting to make it last as long as possible. However, with the virility potion she knew that her orgasm would only incapacitate her for a couple seconds at most, meaning that she was free to unload as freely and as much as she wanted. Hammering deep into Gabrielle's arse, Ginny didn't even stop to cum, continuing to thrust through her orgasm, her cum coating her cock as she thrust it deeper and deeper into Gabrielle's ass, the young girl barely feeling the load get pumped inside herself as Ginny continued to pound, wanting to bring Gabrielle's young cock to her next and most pleasurable orgasm. The second of what would be many that evening.

Slowing her thrusts down, Ginny made sure that each one lingered against Gabrielle's prostate, her hand dripping down between the young girl's legs and gently massaging her small, slick balls, pushing her closer and closer to unloading right there on the table. Unaware of their audience, the pair of them moaned and groaned like common whores, rubbing their sweaty bodies against one another as they flung their hair backwards, roughly fucking and pushing into one another. Gabrielle was desperate for that next orgasm, the virtue of the virility potion becoming more and more apparent. She and Fleur had been brewing it since the summer and managed to finish it just in time for this evening, only managing to procure four shot glasses worth. And they were already planning a second batch.

Finally, Gabrielle's arse clamped down onto Ginny's cock, pinning her in place as Gabrielle spurted a second batch of cum, this one more potent and plentiful as the last. Coating the table beneath her in her seed, Gabrielle groaned, satisfied for the time being. Ginny slowly pulled out of Gabrielle, her bones aching a little as she slid down off the table and caught the eye of Fleur and Harry, blushing slightly as she brushed a hair behind her ear. Gabrielle flopped downwards and onto her side, rolling of the table casually and leaving the pile of cum on the surface. Staggering slightly, she came face to face with Fleur who was wearing a suggestive and sultry smirk, "Ma petit soeur, how could you be so untidy in front of our guests. Zat is intolerable and deserves to be punished…"

 **Author's Note: Surprise, surprise. I say I'm going to write a shorter chapter because I won't have time… And it's the same length as all the other ones. Ah well! Who needs sleep anyway? In all honesty, I love writing this story, so it wasn't much of a stretch to churn this out. But still! Hope you all enjoyed it as it took a bit of working. And have no fear, there will be plenty more of this grouping next week. There may be a part 3, depending on how carried away I get, but I won't do a solid three weeks of just this pairing. There will be an interlude chapter in between part 2 and 3. That's if there is a part 3.**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed. I love your feedback and my heart lights up Everytime I get a review. Genuinely, it makes smile that someone is enjoying my perverse fantasies as much as I am! Love you guys and I will see you next week as the feast continues. Yum!**


	35. Chapter 32: A French Feast Pt2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Apologies for missing a week. It was not my intention, but to cut a long story short, last week absolutely destroyed my free time and I had to choose sleep over fantasising about French beauties. It was a tough, but necessary call.**

 **However, thanks for being patient. I will put a forewarning here that it's not looking hopeful that the next month or so will be plain sailing in terms of keeping regular uploads. I've got a lot of stuff to do and naturally that takes priority. I will try to keep things as regular as possible, but it might drop to an upload every two weeks.**

 **Fortunately, however, I know have a Tumblr, which you are more than welcome to follow and check out. It's not got much on there, but it will be where I post snippets and small little teases. Also, feel free to ask questions on there and if there isn't a weekly chapter, I will let you know via that. So, just so you guys know! (You will need to turn of safe mode… for obvious reasons)**

 **Seeing as this site hates links, you'll have to manually search it. Tumblr has also been really picky, so go into the following tab and type in (fanfiction-writer101). That should work. Obviously without the brackets. If there are still problems let me know via reviews!**

 **There is also a small story already posted there so that you guys can get an idea of what it's all about!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the second and final part of our French indulgence…**

Chapter 32: A French Feast Pt.2

"C'est merveilleux, non?" Fleur purred, slicing through her chicken breast and savouring the taste as she, Ginny and Harry enjoyed their dinner. She had managed to 'entice' the French chefs that they had aboard the carriage to provide them with some food, despite it being common place to go to the Dining Hall in Hogwarts, rendering the chefs useless. But after a quick batting her eyelids and lucky look up her skirt, they came around and prepared them dinner. It was very nice. Even Harry and Ginny couldn't deny that, "Servant! Bring us more wine."

Breathing sharply in, Gabrielle complied with her sister's orders, bringing them a second bottle, decidedly unhappy with her current situation. Whilst Harry, Ginny and Fleur sat entirely naked, enjoying one another's company, Gabrielle had been dressed in a rather nice French Maid's outfit that was a couple sizes too small and did nothing to cover her rear end. It wasn't the lack of modest that annoyed her, rather her sister's revelry in the current situation. She was all for a little kinky roleplay, but Gabrielle hadn't even been allowed to service their company beneath the table, being relegated to skimpily dressed servant. A roleplay was getting a little too real for her liking. Walking over, she poured them all a glass of wine, Harry and Ginny tentatively sipping at theirs, conscious that alcohol was not only frowned upon, but illegal under both wizarding and muggle laws. At least at their age.

"There iz no reason to worry. Indulge while you can. It will make you more open to ze entertainment of ze evening," Fleur smiled, gulping down a mouthful, already slightly tipsy as she swallowed it down her smile beaming. Whilst the table was a long and ornate one, they sat at one end. With Harry at the head of the table and Fleur and Ginny sitting opposite one another, Fleur's foot already sliding up her thigh and gently stroking against her cock, Ginny smiling promiscuously at the subtle provocation, her toes curling around her shaft, gently and deftly stroking her off, all without Harry's knowledge.

"I don't think they need more warming up," Gabrielle smiled salaciously, winking at Ginny who grinned at the young girl's sexual promiscuity. It was admirable and downright sexy to see her flaunting herself and hungrily craving a good cock. Suddenly, the sharp crack of a whip striking flesh filled the room as Gabrielle jumped forwards, biting her lip. Fleur's horsewhip lingered on her other ass cheek, giving it a swift strike, one that caused her to yelp, the red marks rising in her pale and creamy skin, forcing her choke out a meek, "Sorry…"

"So, do you two prefer to top or bottom?" Fleur asked, finishing her meal and pushing her plate forwards slightly, the question taking both of them by surprise, the pair of them sharing a look as wide grins stretched themselves across their faces.

"We are pretty versatile, I reckon. Whatever really suits the situation, I suppose?" Ginny answered for the pair of them, Harry nodding along as he finished up his food. Fleur gestured over to Gabrielle, giving her the signal that she was waiting for. Whilst the three of them were indulging in conversation, Gabrielle sank to her knees and slipped under the table, getting a glorious look at her prizes. Three, thick bulging cocks, Harry bouncing right in front of her, ready for a good, diligent whore to start sucking.

"Any particular fantasies? Anything me and ma soeur can help to make a reality, mon amies? Ze kinkier, ze better," Fleur smirked as she saw Gabrielle disappeared beneath the table. It took a moment, but eventually she felt Gabrielle brush past her leg and sit in between all three of them. A hand found Fleur's cock, and another found Ginny's, the pair sharing a sultry look before glancing to Harry, his eyes widening as he felt a pair of small, pert and delicate lips press against the tip of his cock.

"Nothing that comes to mind really. I'm not that creative, I suppo…" Harry began, his words stolen from his lips as he felt Gabrielle's tongue dart back and forth across his tip, dancing sexily across his thick and throbbing cockhead. She only did it for a moment before sliding the tip of his cock into her mouth where she drenched it in saliva, her tongue eagerly and sloppily spreading it across his tip, the audibly slurping and sloppy wet sounds of her oral attentions filling the room; a delicious chorus to the trio's ears.

"Well… I kind of have one… It's a little bit tame, but I dunno…" Ginny said nervously, setting her wine glass down as Harry and Fleur glanced towards her. Gabrielle's lips slid slowly and hungrily along Harry's cock, the tip of his shaft prodding against the back of her throat, begging for access to the deepest parts of her throat, access she readily gave, swallowing his entire length in one surprisingly skilled and eager gulp. Her tiny lips were pressed snugly against the base of his cock her hands jerking steadily along Ginny and Fleur's cocks, gently rubbing across their tips, coating her palms in pre-cum to make her handjob a little slicker and a little more pleasurable. Stifling a moan and doing his best to retain his composure, Harry smiled politely as Ginny and Fleur eyed one another up with an insatiable hunger in both their eyes. The tiny hands gliding along their cocks underneath the table was pleasurable, but they craved deeper and more intimate desires.

"Mon ami, do tell… I am sure zat tameness shall be no problem. Any fantasy iz a good fantasy…" Fleur purred, leaning a little further forward, pushing her breasts together as she did so, moaning quietly to herself as Gabrielle teased her tip just how she liked it. She was bobbing her young and tight throat up and down Harry's cock like a dutiful slut, slurping and sloppily dragging her lips back and forth, a direct comparison to Fleur's clean and composed blowjob. Saliva was dribbling down her chin as she plunged her lips up and down, his cock shimmering and glistening with saliva, her French Maid's outfit being stained with the impassioned suckling of the young girl. Pulling her lips away, she planted a soft kiss on his head before moving her hand away from Fleur's cock and starting to swiftly jerking his cock back and forth, her lips turning towards Ginny's cock, leaving Fleur unstimulated and untouched, something the older woman wouldn't have.

"I've always wanted to do stuff… outside. In public. I was wondering if we could do something in a more… public place?" Ginny asked, blushing as she confessed just one of her many fantasies, the other one being something she kept buried deep within her out of fear of judgement and being called an absolute slut. Slowly, she felt Gabrielle's mouth part to envelop her cock, her tongue swilling and swirling around her tip, coating it in liberal amounts of saliva and expertly attacking the most pleasurable and intimate parts of her head, her tongue curling and tracing along the sensitive purplish rim before her mouth slid slowly downwards, her throat undulating as she swallowed every inch of the redhead's cock with ease and proficiency, the young girl an expert at deepthroating, big, thick and throbbing cocks. Not only was she a good fuck, she was a skilled fuck. Fleur had taught her little sister well.

"Ah… An exhibitionist. C'est bon. I am sure we can come up with something particularly naughty to do in a public place. How about we visit ze Great Hall after hours? Or fuck in one of ze many courtyards?" Fleur suggested, trying to mentally work her way around the castle, without really knowing every nook and cranny that the place had to offer. She was a little annoyed that Gabrielle was no longer lustfully attending to her cock but was content that she was pleasing her guests. There would be time later to reprimand the young slut for her inactivity upon her own sister's cock. Her hand slapped against Harry's crotch as his saliva slickened cock made her jerking slick, quick and audible, with the soft slaps echoing alongside her eager and horny slurps.

"There is the Grand Staircase?" Harry suggested, his mind a lot more focussed now that Gabrielle didn't have every inch of his cock lodged in her tight, convulsing throat and instead had her small, dainty hand stroking him steadily of. Ginny's ears pricked up at that suggestion. At night-time, it was definitely liable to be the most dangerous place to be caught. Rarely anyone was in the corridors or the Great Hall, so the Staircase had a sort of erotic danger around it that made her cock twitch. Gabrielle now had her lips pressed against the base of her cock, her throat dancing and spasming deliciously around her length as her hand massaged and tickled her balls, her other hand jerking Harry off with an increased fervour. Moaning around Ginny's length, Gabrielle hummed, sending soft vibrations shooting and reverberating sumptuously along her length, pre-cum pouring from the redhead's tip and mixing with the mouthful of saliva Gabrielle had surround Ginny's length.

"Zat could be fun. I presume we will all be naked going zere and back again, non?" Fleur smiled, imagining how naughty it would feel to be running naked through the school, without a care in the world, with anyone being able to see her and all her intimate bits. And having an entourage of three other people, all naked, made her cock twitch with anticipation, prompting her to want Gabrielle's touch upon her cock. And considering the way she was currently angled towards the older French girl, she was perfectly positioned for a sensational idea. Fleur had her wand sat next to her on the table and she swiftly drew it, pointing it beneath the table and silently casting a spell which slowly lifted Gabrielle of her knees and pulled her bum closer and closer towards Fleur's cock. Where she had been hunched over on her knees, Gabrielle now found herself stretched out with her back pressed against the underside of the table, her throat still entirely full of Ginny's cock, her hand still rapidly jerking Harry off and her arse now in the perfect position for her older and perverted sister to fuck her. She was hardly complaining. This night had already been worth it after the massage and weighty fuck that Ginny gave her and now it was proving to be offer more and more kinky sexual endeavours that she couldn't have imagined herself in before.

"Yeah… I mean if you are up for it, it would be great," Ginny smiled, Fleur offering her nothing, but a salacious smirk, the French blonde exuding sexuality. Slowly, she eased her wand towards herself, pulling Gabrielle's bum into place, using her other hand to hold her own cock steady until Gabrielle's tight arsehole was resting against the tip of her cock. Using her wand, she pulled Gabrielle closer and closer until finally, the tip of her cock pushed itself inside the young girl's arse, the two siblings sharing a deep groan of pleasure, one of their groans muffled by a mouthful of cock and the other unhindered and unhampered, filling the room her sultry acknowledgement of the pleasure that was slowly enveloping her cock. Savouring the sensation of having her tip inside Gabrielle's well used and well-trained ass, Fleur looked up at Ginny and smiled lustfully.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, mon ami," Fleur moaned, slowly guiding her wand towards herself, pulling Gabrielle's arse slowly towards her crotch, the young girl's hole being easily loosened as her fat, mammoth cock eased deeper and deeper inside without any hesitation. It took only minutes for her to plunge the entirety of her length inside Gabrielle, the young girl suspended between Ginny and Fleur's thick cocks, each one submerged entirely inside her, rendering her full of thick and glorious cock at either end. Fleur was the only one aware of Gabrielle's current state, with Harry presuming that she was going from cock to cock, pleasuring them with her mouth and Ginny thinking that Gabrielle was simple an eager slut and hadn't had her fill of her meaty shaft from earlier. Little did Harry and Ginny know that the young girl was plugged with cock and being moved back and forth by Fleur like a ragdoll, her arse being a toy for the older witch to use at her disposal. It wasn't the first time Gabrielle was used like this, with the pair readily experimenting with such avenues of magical sexual pleasure. And of course, their mother gave them a few tips and tricks. Pointers so to speak.

Slowly, Gabrielle felt her ass getting pushed away from Fleur's crotch, her cock sliding slowly outwards before easing back in, the older French girl guiding her hole up and down her thick cock, fucking her slowly and softly, with gentle slaps of flesh filling the room, not loud enough to draw attention, but loud enough for Gabrielle and Fleur to savour the eroticism of the sounds. Coming quickly to the conclusion that her bum was no longer under her control, Gabrielle focussed on the thick cock that was in front of her, plunging her lips up and down, swallowing her shaft eagerly and leaving slick with saliva, dribbles of her spittle running down to the redhead's balls, dribbling down Gabrielle's chin and onto the floor. Using her hand, she massaged the spit into Ginny's balls, coating them to a deliciously lubed shimmer, moaning and groaning readily around her cock, the vibrations milking more and more pre-cum from the girl's cock. She was a little disappointed that the sloppiness of her blowjob rendered her unable to swallow and savour the salty liquid, but Gabrielle quickly pushed such trivial concerns from her mind, instead hungering after the sumptuous taste of cum that was no doubt on it's way. Having been pumped full of Ginny's cum the last time, Gabrielle sought to replicate that, only with a different and more receptively appreciative hole.

Pulling her lips back along Ginny's cock, Gabrielle let Fleur control her bum and turned her lips towards Harry's cock, taking Harry's tip into her mouth and plunging her throat down his length, jerking both of their cocks steadily with her hands, doing a diligent and eager job of suckling on each of their cocks. She was desperate to make them both cum, the virility potion ensuring that both their balls were heavy and full of cum; cum that Gabrielle was going to savour with the utmost pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down Harry's cock, she gave him a couple slurping sucks before darting back to Ginny, her throat sliding easily down her length. Alternating between the two cocks, she dropped her hands to their balls, using her wrists to keep their cocks pointed upwards, allowing her to easily switch between them whilst Fleur sped up her movements, plunging her cock in and out of Gabrielle's incredibly receptive arse and bringing herself closer and closer to her own orgasm. Having been jerked off a little by Harry and robbed of a proper release, she was on the verge, alongside her two guests whose cocks were twitching and spasming as they darted in and out of Gabrielle's mouth.

Ginny was the first to explode, Gabrielle just managed to catch her tip as it exploded, the first strand of cum painting the young girl's face before she could envelop it. Luckily the rest of Ginny's cum poured into her mouth, the young girl swallowing each strand as it came, but finding herself unable to keep up. To her left, Harry's cock began to cum, the first strand hitting her cheek. Pulling away, another strand of cum burst from Ginny's cock, painting her face even more as more cum spurted from Harry's cock. She managed to wrap her lips around his tip just in time to get the last few strands but found her mouth to full. Cough, her lips fell apart and the cum dribbled down her lips and chin and onto the floor, leaving her sticky white mess. Both Harry and Ginny groaned in unison, the act being given up as all three of the diners knew what was happening beneath the table. Turning Gabrielle's face into a sticky mess, they leant back, their cocks satisfied for the time being, allowing Fleur complete and utter control of her sister.

Guiding the young girl quicker and quicker along her cock, she threw the wand away eventually, growing rougher with her fucking. She was still suspended, but it was Fleur's hands that pulled her back and forth, wrapping tightly around Gabrielle's small thighs, dragging her roughly along her cock and sliding of her seat slightly, squatting a she hammered home again and again, Gabrielle's soft grunts and moans becoming more and more audible with the lack of cock to muffle them. The smacks of Fleur's heavy balls hitting Gabrielle's filled the room, the young girl taking hold of Ginny and Harry's cocks to steady herself as Fleur unloaded deep inside her, her cum mingling with Ginny's from Gabrielle's previous. Rope after rope of cum burst into the young girl filling her to the brim and triggering Gabrielle's cock to twitch and spasm, unloading onto the floor below, her cum mixing with Ginny and Harry's cum that had dribbled from her lips. Satisfied, Fleur let her sister go, the young girl flopping to the ground and gathering herself. Pushing up and out from under the table, she revealed her saliva and cums streaked face, her French Maid uniform a mess. It was quite the sight. Fleur leant in and kissed her sister softly on the face before gesturing for her to go and clean herself up, "So, ze Grand Staircase, zen?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The four of them left the carriage pretty swiftly, none of them dressing or making any effort to hide their bodies, instead bearing their nude flesh and casting any degree of modesty away. Speeding swiftly along the grounds, they hurried to get inside, the cold biting air of the cool night rushing across their bodies, littering them with goosebumps and rendering their nipples pointed and sharp. Entering the castle, they all stealthily followed Ginny as they wove through the maze-like corridors, making careful effort not to be seen in any respect, trying their best to avoid the teacher's quarters and popular after dark meeting spots. Finally, they arrived at the Grand Staircase, finding one of the small platforms and setting up shop.

"So, what now?" Harry asked as they all stood there, their cocks all hard and yearning for more pleasure. Despite having just been relieved by Gabrielle, they were all in dire need of more pleasure, the virility potion going above and beyond, keeping them hard, rigid and indefinitely horny.

"I don't know… I hadn't really thought his far ahead," Ginny stammered nervously, realising that this was supposed to be her fantasy and now they were all standing around rather aimlessly. A salacious grin etched itself on Fleur's lips as she walked across to Ginny, wrapping her arms around the gorgeous redhead.

"Zen allow me…" she purred, leaning in and kissing Ginny, their arms snaking around each other once again, each of them sinking into the other as they ground their bodies together, passionately making out. Staggering towards the wall, Fleur pinned Ginny between herself and the wall, their bodies rubbing and pressing together. Harry barely had time to look at Gabrielle before the young girl had flung herself at him. Leaping up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist, his cock pressing snugly against her arse already. A little unsteadily, Harry joined Fleur in pinning Gabrielle against the wall, the pair of them making out with their respective partners, any hesitancy and nerves bleeding away and being replaced with pure sexual passion and endless pleasurable appetite for more lustful orgasms.

Fleur was the first to pull away, grabbing Ginny's shoulders and turning her around to face the wall. Expecting a throbbing tip to find it's way to her arsehole, Ginny was pleasantly surprised as she felt the stunning blonde slide down onto her knees and plant her hands firmly on the redhead's arse cheeks, prying them apart to reveal her gorgeous and sumptuous arsehole. Before she could anticipate it, Fleur's skilled tongue was darting back and forth across her hole, smearing saliva across her rosebud and tracing every sumptuously delicious wrinkle that her ass could offer, her thumbs stretching her hole wider and wider. After a fairly active sex-life, Ginny's hole was rendered quite loose, Fleur's thumbs being able to gape her sexy little rosebud and allow her tongue to trace her ring in a slick and sultry way, sending bursts of pleasure through the young girl's body.

Not to be outdone by her sister, Gabrielle dropped from Harry's arms and turned him around, pressing him against the wall beside his girlfriend, the young girl sliding down behind him and peeling his pert and toned bum cheeks apart, his hole winking at her as she ran the flat of her tongue across the puckered entrance. Lapping as his hole, she used her smalls thumbs to stretch his hole, her finger tips pushing inside his hole and stretching it to allow her tongue access. Grunting as she got hands on with his asshole, Harry clung to the wall, his legs shaking slightly as Gabrielle let her incredibly skilled tongue loose on his arse. The young girl had a tongue like no other and it was a complete surprise that such a young and innocent looking girl had the oral talents of someone who had been shagging their entire life. It was sensational. Her tongue knew all the sweet spots that set him off and as she pushed into his rear end, he found his breath stolen from him and replaced with empty, weak moans of pleasure.

Fleur plunged her tongue deep into Ginny's arse, coating every available inch of the young girl's insides with saliva, the tip of her tongue grazing against the girl's prostate and making Ginny's legs quiver. Wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist, Fleur let her plump and meaty cheeks smack her face, burying herself in Ginny's sumptuous arse. There were definitely worse things to be smothered by. Her hand found Ginny's cock, jerking her clumsily off from behind, the girl's cock twitching in response to her eager explorative tongue. Darting back and forth, she ran the tip of her tongue along her prostate, watching as Ginny moaned, clinging to the wall and writhing with pleasure. Glancing to her right, she saw Gabrielle at work, lapping at Harry's arse causing Fleur to moan. She often wondered if she was a bad example for her sister, but she figured that Gabrielle was going to grow up eventually. She might as well fast track future lessons to the present. Sucking cock was an important life skill. At least in the Delacour family.

Exploring their respective holes, Fleur and Gabrielle did their best to attack the two Gryffindor's prostates, Fleur's tongue being long and skilled enough to run sumptuous circles across Ginny's, tracing delicate and pleasurable patterns on the young girl's pleasure button. Writhing against the wall, Ginny clung to the upholstery, doing her best to stay upright as the woman buried in her arse cheeks made her squirm and squeal with unbelievable degrees of intense pleasure. Her moans were hollow and silent more often than not and mired amongst continuous profanity as she let her eyes roll permanently closed, the redhead pushing her rear back into Fleur's face, begging and pleading for her lavish tongue to get deeper and deeper inside. Gabrielle didn't have the reach to properly pleasure and milk Harry's prostate for all it was worth, but what fleeting and brief grazing touches she managed to land were incredibly intense, her tongue more skilled than Fleur's. In-between the brief, subtle licks, she introduced a single finger into Harry's ass, stretching him wider and wider and adding the level of pleasure that her shorter tongue was not able to provide. Harry didn't mind; his knees were growing weak regardless.

Groaning and moaning in unison, Harry and Ginny finally locked eyes, each one of them quite unable to believe the situation they were in. They were in the Grand Staircase, butt naked, with two gorgeous French blondes burying their faces into their arses. It was unbelievable. Looking at each other, they shared a grin of disbelief before leaning closer and clasping their lips together, their tongues exploring each other's mouths passionately, their kiss becoming a deep and lustful snog, their faces writhing together in amongst impassioned moans. Their hands lingered on each other's chests before dropping down below and wrapping around each other's cock, slowly and steadily jerking each other, their bodies writhing and spasming as they pushed back into their respective French companions, trying to inch their tongues a little deeper, whilst being wholly satisfied with the lustful pleasure they had already been provided. Fleur's intention was to say thank you and by Merlin did she. In every conceivable. And the night was hardly over. No doubt she had intentions to say thank you in every conceivable position before the sun was up. Gabrielle included, to both her and Harry's surprise had an even more insatiable sexual appetite.

Gabrielle was set on getting to fuck Harry. Ever since she had been rescued by him, it was her fantasy. To be balls deep in the boy who lived. No doubt many other girls had the same fantasy, but she was going to make it a reality. Thus, she was trying to prove her adeptness at handling an asshole, with her tongue gliding back and forth across the most pleasurable parts of his arse, all the while two of her fingers now plunged deep into his hole, lubricated sufficiently by her saliva and probing to find his prostate. She was able to gently massage and tickle the sensitive button, adding more to the pleasure that her tongue was unable to. Confident that she could sink another finger inside, she was surprised by how naturally loose he was, with three fingers not even registering with a wince, but instead brimming with pure pleasure. Ginny had snagged herself a little butt-slut. He was going to be Gabrielle's butt-slut before long. Not that she wasn't willing to share. But tonight, his ass was going to get pounded, hammered and royally fucked in any and all ways that she could imagine. She knew that Fleur wanted her to be a bit more courteous and put their guests first, but Gabrielle's cock had a hunger for his tight rear. And she wasn't going to wait any longer. Not by a long shot. However, Fleur had a different idea in mind.

"Mes amies. I do believe zat Harry has not has ze pleasure of a good fuck zis evening. And whilst I do not wish to boast, zere iz nothing quiet like a ride on mon arbre…" Fleur purred, tracing her hand across Harry's pert bum cheeks, just as Gabrielle pulled her tongue away and intended to bury herself balls deep inside him. A little disgruntled, Gabrielle hoped that the boy would instead opt for the smaller shaft, but with an ass like his, she knew he would favour length, as opposed to precision. She didn't blame him. She was much the same. Reclining on the floor, Fleur stroke her thick and meaty cock, angling it up for someone to take a seat, Harry immediately enthralled by the prospect of riding such a hefty mammoth of a cock. Ginny gave him a wink and offered him her hand, guiding him over to the blonde bombshell, her French lips parting as she purred, "What do you say mon ami? Are you ready for ze most pleasurable, lustful and intense fuck of your entire life?"

"Oh god yes…" Harry breathed, straddling Fleur's hips and letting Ginny hold his hand as he slowly squatted down. Kneeling astride her waist, he felt her cock grind against her hole, slipping down between his pert ass cheeks and prodding and probing his hole, begging for access to his tight, immeasurably pleasurable depths. Ginny leant down behind him, grabbing Fleur's cock and lifting Harry's hips until his arsehole and her cock were lined up perfectly. Watching her sister reap the rewards of her diligent and hard work, Gabrielle couldn't help but jerk off, watching as her bulbous, throbbing tip slowly peeled Harry's arse apart and eased itself inside. The shared groan of pleasure between Fleur and Harry echoed through the entire staircase, the two of them pausing for a moment as Fleur's hands roamed Harry's body and one of Harry's hands eagerly groped and squeezed her sumptuously soft breasts, whilst the other one steadied himself, making sure he didn't collapse.

Slowly, but surely, he eased himself downwards, Fleur's cock easily sliding inside his lubricated ass, Gabrielle's saliva making it slick and easy for half of her cock to stretch his tight rear. Even though he was considerably looser than most for reasons of natural talent, he was still pleasurably tight, his insides hugging Fleur's delicious creamy cock. Sliding all the way down, Harry's arse hit Fleur's thighs, the entirety of her monster length lodged inside him, her balls gently slapping his bum as his cock slapped against her stomach. Her hand was quick to collect both of his cock and balls, jerking and massaging them respectively, adding a deeper pleasure to the deep fuck. Whilst his prostate was currently being pressed and bashed by her cock with bursts of sublime pleasure rippling through his body, it was nice to have the mellower pleasure of her hands massaging him to make the initial entry that much easier. Taking a moment to adjust, Harry felt Ginny's hand around his neck, bringing their lips together in a soft and delicate embrace, before gently guiding Harry's lips down to Fleur whose tongue explored his mouth whilst her hands found Harry's hips and slowly started to lift the young boy up and down her cock.

Starting slow and shallow, Harry only lifted his hips enough so that half of her delicious cock was out of his arse. Not lingering for long, he eased himself back down, his hole swiftly adjusting in that single deep thrust. The gentle ache around his asshole had dissipated entirely and his ass was a haven of sweet, sweet pleasure. Bouncing up and down on her cock, Harry let Fleur lifting him and down, guiding his ass along her cock, fucking him like a little butt-slut. Maybe Harry was a size-king. It wasn't like he had indulged in many smaller cocks and rarely did he take those smaller cocks inside him like this. And boy was Fleur's cock pleasurable. Almost every inch slid past his prostate with every deep, orgasmic thrust. It ground pleasurably against his inner button, each ridged vein and ribbed bump making him groan as a sharp burst of pleasure hit his body. Breathing heavily, she closed his eyes, massaging Fleur's breasts to keep himself focussed and not let his body lose the beat. Keeping the momentum up, he began to slam himself down the bottom couple of inches, the sultry slap of flesh as his arse collided with her thighs and crotch echoing through the staircase. It was such a sexy sound that even Gabrielle moaned when first she heard it.

Bouncing eagerly up and down, Harry glanced down and watched Fleur and Ginny making out, every part of him that was that horny teenage boy screaming as he watched the two gorgeous, stunning women go at it, their hands massaging each other and fondling their bodies, all while offering him sultry and suggestive glances, watching him as he impaled himself again and again on the sumptuously thick cock. He could feel every bead of pre-cum pour from Fleur's cock, lubricating the depths that Gabrielle's tongue could not fulfil and bringing him deeper and slicker pleasure. Keeping on his knees, he leant slightly further forwards, allowing him to ease more and more out of himself. Slamming his arse down on three quarters of her cock at a time, feeling that empty void inside his arse get filled again and again with thick pulsating cock, Harry groaned and moaned, a thin layer of sweat glossing over his body. Ginny still had a subtle glow from the massage oil, one that was incredibly sexy. The obvious sheen had dissipated into a subtler and less noticeable glow that was incredibly erotic.

And then Ginny pulled her lips away from Fleur's and replaced her mouth with her thick, throbbing cock. Not taking it into her mouth initially, Fleur allowed Ginny to use her lips and simply slide her cock slowly back and forth, Fleur's tongue occasionally darting out and rubbing across her cock as it moved past. Slapping her balls down on Fleur's lips, Ginny felt the woman encompass them with her lips, enveloping the small sack with her mouth and expertly running her tongue across it, suckling and humming around the most sensitive areas of her balls. Reluctantly pulling the bulbs of sensitive flesh away from her, Ginny replaced them with her thick and pre-cum glossy cockhead, easily sliding it into Fleur's mouth, the older girl turning her mouth towards Ginny allowing the redhead to get slightly deeper. However, the position they were in meant it was impossible for Ginny to get that deepthroating sensation and allowing the luscious blonde to truly use her mouth to all of its sumptuous ability.

Slowly fucking Fleur's mouth, Ginny managed to get half of her cock inside, the blonde adopting the same technique as she did with Harry and providing a slick, warm and sloppy blowjob, the wet suckling sounds of Ginny's shallow, but pleasurable thrusts echoing against Harry's grunts and eager bounces. Leaning over, Harry stole a kiss from Ginny, their tongues battling as Ginny built up a quick and powerful rhythm, doing her best to fuck Fleur's mouth but being unable to angle herself and get deeper into her throat. Gabrielle was watching the entire scene out, silently content to jerk herself of whilst watching the orgasmic amalgamation of thrusting flesh, but also wanted to figure out where she could best slide inside. Harry's mouth was open, alongside Ginny's. Perhaps a double blowjob between boyfriend and girlfriend. Pushing up onto her feet, Gabrielle continued to jerk herself speedily off, her quiet fapping sounds being drowned out by the audible slapping of flesh that was echoing from the gorgeous sight before her. She was planning on walking around and sliding her cock in between Harry and Ginny's lips, fucking their mouths one after the other just as she tended to their cocks, one after the other, however, Ginny had other ideas. Other, far more intense and pleasurable ideas.

Pulling her cock away from Fleur's lips, Ginny stood up and straddled the blonde's sumptuous face, angling herself so that the French girl's lips would find her rear entrance once more. Kneeling down, she planted her arse firmly on the woman's face, feeling Fleur's expert tongue dip into her ass, lapping and licking at her hole as she had previously been doing, only with the redhead forced up against the wall. Holding her tongue rigidly upwards, she allowed for Ginny to gently ease herself down, plunging the blonde's tongue deep inside her asshole. Fleur knew how to lick arse and she did so expertly, her tongue wriggling deeper and deeper inside Ginny until she could snake the slick morsel of flesh around Ginny's prostate, licking and tickling the sensitive nub of pleasure and causing the young redhead to writhe and moan above her.

Claiming one last kiss from Harry, she leant backwards and gently shook her cock towards the black-haired boy, making her desires entirely clear. Smirking, Harry indulged, leaning forwards, pressing his chest against Fleur's bountiful breasts and taking Ginny's thick, bulbous cockhead into his mouth. Plunging his lips eagerly down and along her cock, he made sure to keep his ass steadily sliding up and down Fleur's cock, the moans that had been dribbling from his lips now reverberating through Ginny's cock as he eagerly and sloppily slurped at her cock, coating it in a layer of slick and glossy saliva, her tongue wrapping and writhing around the thick length, swallowing and guzzling down what pre-cum he could as her cock twitched and spasmed. The combined pleasure from two fronts was doing wonders for Ginny and she was almost ready to cum. She wanted Harry to choke on her load but didn't want to sacrifice the immense amount of pleasure surging through her body. However, she had an VIP showing of what Gabrielle was doing, the young girl jerking off the three of them grinding together.

Enjoying the show, Gabrielle didn't want to be left out and whilst Ginny had an open mouth that she could slide into, Gabrielle couldn't shake the desire and the lust she had for another entrance. Harry's arse stretched and flexed as Fleur fucked it, her cock prying his hole apart in ways he hadn't experienced before. And looking at that sight, Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder the important question off: Harry wouldn't mind if she doubled up? Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. Sliding herself behind Harry, Gabrielle grabbed his hips and eased him entirely down on Fleur's cock. Confused as to what was happening, Harry tried to pull away from Ginny's cock, but the redhead wouldn't allow him, keeping his lips plunged on her cock as Gabrielle inched forwards. And then he felt it. Gabrielle's comparatively smaller cockhead pressing against his asshole, trying desperately to worm its way inside his already stretched hole. His eyes widened as he tried to fight it, but he couldn't quite outmanoeuvre Gabrielle's squirming head and eventually, she managed to slip the tip inside.

Harry gasped loudly around Ginny. So loud that it was still audible when being muffled by cock. His eyes rolled closed as she gently eased herself inside. Once the tip was inside, there was no stopping her and inch after inch of her creamy white cock sank itself inside his rear end until her small, hairless crotch gently smacked against his bum and the four of them groaned in unison. Harry, because his cock was stuff with two French cocks. Gabrielle, because she had finally claimed what she had lusted after for so long. Fleur, because what was already an incredible tight and delicious arse became infinitely more so. And Ginny, because she was eagerly watching her boyfriend get impaled on two very sexy and very pleasurable cocks. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited for Gabrielle's first thrust before making his opinion and as she eased backwards and slowly thrusted back in, he felt a moan bubble up from his throat, the incredible sensation of being full of not one, but two cocks, being incredibly pleasurable.

That was all that was needed for the three girls to let themselves go wild. Fleur began to thrust upwards, gently easing Harry's hips back and forth as much as Gabrielle's cock would allow, all the while plunging her tongue back and forth between the depths of Ginny's arse and her sensitive ring. Gabrielle took a hold of Harry hips and kept her thrusting slow to begin with, measuring how loud Harry's muffled and sloppy moans were. As he loosened to the idea of having two cocks inside him, she sped up, her cock pushing her sister's firmly against Harry's prostate, the tingling bursting pleasure bringing Harry closer and closer to his orgasm. Ginny took a hold of Harry's head and began to softly fuck his throat, the spluttering wet choking sounds of him slurping at her cock making her moan. All four of them pushed, licked, fucked and pounded each other, their bodies colliding with one another in a deliciously slick and pleasurable mess, the soft and audible slaps of flesh hitting flesh filling the Grand Staircase, their audible and hungry moans echoing louder and louder until they finally came.

Fleur was the first, her load spurting deep into Harry's arse, the pair of them moaning in unison as her thrusts ground to a halt. Gabrielle kept fucking his hole, using her sister's cum as lubricant, fucking and starting to firmly pound Harry's arse, edging closer and closer to her own orgasm. Harry's arse rippled with pleasure, the feeling of being pumped full of cum, all the while having another cock fucking him, made him cum himself. Sandwiched between his stomach and Fleur's belly, his cock spasmed and twitched, several long ropes of cum painting their bellies, the flesh sliding against itself in a sticky white mess. This sent Gabrielle over the edge, the young girl pulling her cock out of his ass and jerking herself off, sending several long white strands of cum up and across Harry's back, moaning and groaning as she did so. Watching Harry become a sticky mess of cum, Ginny hammered home into Harry's throat and sent her own load deep into his throat, several dribbles of cum leaking out of his lip and down his chin. All three girls made sure they were milked dry, their cocks finally softening as the virility potion ran out.

"Mon dieu! C'est merveilleux!" Fleur moaned, her head falling back against the floor as Gabrielle and Harry rolled away from her, the boy collapsing on the floor as Ginny and the young Delacour stood above them, their cocks softening and dangling between their legs, "Well done 'arry… Not many men would be able to take so much…"

"Thanks…" Harry breathed, his body slowly relaxing as he caught his breath. Ginny stood there with a salacious smirk on her lips whilst Gabrielle helped her sister to her feet. All three of them eased Harry up, the boy a little unsteady on his feet, but not horrifically.

"Yeah, you've set a new precedent. Me and Luna will cash in soon enough," Ginny smirked, gently kissing him on the lips as the four of them made their way slowly down the staircase, conscious that they were standing plainly in view whilst entirely naked.

"Not a chance. Both you and Luna are considerably… larger than… than Gabrielle and Fleur," Harry breathed, chuckling to himself as they made their way through the castle, starting to hurriedly run as they caught their breath, wanting to get back to the warmth of the Beauxbaton's carriage.

"Well, Ginny… Zere is plenty of time left in ze evening. And whilst ze virility potion has run out, no doubt we can get ourselves naturally prepared," Fleur smirked, the redhead looking at her quizzically as Fleur suggesting something, "How about you try… doubling up?"

"Erm… I'm okay…" Ginny said, Harry shooting her a look of disbelief, "Maybe one day. I've had bad experiences with… big things going up my arse and I am the ruler of my booty hole!"

 **Author's Note: Hope it was worth the wait. Whilst I could probably squeeze a part three out of this, I've decided not to. The Delacours have some good chapters coming up so they shall not be missed. However, I will leave the French Feast behind in search of greener and sexier pastures.**

 **Please go check out the Tumblr I made and give it a follow, because it will be posting far more often there and it will be my primary way of communicating with people. And it'll make it far easier, with cases like last week, to let you guys know what will be happening. And there will be plenty more lewd smuttiness to enjoy there. I've already posted a quickie story about a Hogwarts quickie, so go and read that!**

 **Seeing as this site hates links, you'll have to manually search it.** **Tumblr has also been really picky, so go into the following tab and type in (fanfiction-writer101). That should work. Obviously without the brackets. If there are still problems let me know via reviews!**

 **Next week… Little Pansy must be quite lonely tied up at anyone's mercy. I wonder who will find her and just who else has she crossed? In terms of this story at least. And I don't think they are going to be as… polite and cordial as Ginny, Luna and Hermione were. If that's even possible!**


	36. Chapter 33: I Demand Loyalty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Two uploads on one day. Decided I was going to make up for the lack of uploads last week by power housing through two. And considering the UK ground to a halt because of some snow, I managed to have copious amounts of time to do so. I am going to try and keep things as regular as possible, with focus on this story. I should be able to get next week's chapter out, but not entirely sure. How can you find out whether or not there will be chapter, I hear you ask? Well, lucky you!  
**

 **I have made a Tumblr. It is going to be where I can write smaller quickie stories that don't take too much time to work through. I've already written one, which is a Harry/Hermione (straight sex) story. However, I have some good ones planned soon including a delicious Bellatrix one. So, if you want more regular smutty goodness and to hear about my thoughts on my stories or ask me questions, and a whole bunch of smutty fun, go and follow it. Seeing as this site hates links, you'll have to manually search it.** **Tumblr has also been really picky, so go into the following tab and type in (fanfiction-writer101). That should work. Obviously without the brackets. If there are still problems let me know via reviews!**

 **(You will need safe mode turned off)**

 **But enjoy Pansy's comeuppance and watch it spiral further out of control. (Warning: this does have a lot of domination, dubious consent and the rougher stuff. If you didn't like it before, give it a skip!)**

Chapter 33: I Demand Loyalty

Not many people knew about the secret corridor on the Seventh Floor as it was a strangely illusive and peculiar place. Some people thought that it bore similarities to the Room of Requirement in that the corridor only revealed itself to those in true need of it. The truth was far less poetic. That wasn't to say that the corridor didn't have any magical properties. Quite the contrary. Hosting many enchanted sexual accruements, a bizarre magical vault and even being imbued with a natural distaste for what humans called clothing, the corridor was quite the magical place. Most people didn't know about the room as it was a closely guarded secret. Intended for use by school teachers so that they may schedule interactions between themselves to ensure their natural needs did not inconvenience students, the corridor quickly became discovered by several students and it became unsuitable for its original purpose. However, at the present moment in time, it housed only one person; someone acutely aware that very few people frequented the corridor and was even more aware that not many people would be open to relieving her of her current situation. And thus, Pansy Parkinson had come to the inevitable conclusion that she was fucked. In more ways than one to be sure…

It had been a fair while since she had been abandoned, butt naked and at the disposal of any and all people who were lucky enough to happen upon the room. And whilst Pansy had no idea how long it had been, it hadn't been an excessive amount of time. Sure, she was hungry and thirsty, but she was strong enough to be able to get through. She'd wager it had been about a day and that assumption was fairly accurate. And even luckier, no one had found her during that time. And whilst for a few hours, she had hoped that someone would find her, she quickly came to the realisation that most people who found her in such a compromising position wouldn't waste the opportunity and would use her to her fullest before setting her free, if they did at all. But fortunately, or rather unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the person who found her had decidedly malicious intentions. Not brutal, but enough to make Pansy squirm, beg and plead for her master to treat her fairly.

She first realised that she wasn't entirely alone when a sharp painful whip cracked against her arse, her muffled scream bringing silent joy to the person who was spanking her. Pansy's breath caught in her throat at the sharp burning pain that rippled through her arse. It was harder and sharper than when Hermione was whipping her, the painful pleasure of a good spanking being lost in the firmness of the mysterious stranger's hand. Before she could even whimper a gagged response, there was another sharp spank on her arse, the girl wiggling herself in a vain attempt to free herself of the bonds. But it was all in vain as several sharper whips cracked against her rear end, her bum glowing a brighter red than before and starting to softly bruise, Pansy whimpering into her gag. She felt the whip land in between her cheeks, a hand prying her bum apart to reveal her gaping asshole. The leather whip found it's way to her asshole, teasing and taunting her sensitive entrance. Bracing herself, she yelped loudly as the leather whip cracked against her arse hole, the toy trailing itself up her back, teasing her with where the next strike would come from.

"Where is the Ring, slut?" a voice asked, a very familiar voice. Before she could even choke out a muffled response, there came another swift whip strike on her lower back, her body tensing up as she pulled at the leather bonds that held her in place. Another strike came, this time on her shoulders, a hand gliding down to the cleft of her arse, three unlubricated fingers finding their place at Pansy's entrance, the tips of the digits circling around her rear entrance, threatening to plunge deep into her arse with a swift unceremonious push, "Are you going to make me ask again? Oh dear, oh dear… The filthy mudblood didn't even have the curtesy to train you like a proper bitch…"

Trying to push words out through the gag, Pansy was unable, feeling her arse gape even wider as the mysterious voice pushed three of his fingers deep into her arse, her bum tightening and clenching around the intrusion as she squirmed. It wasn't as painful as she imagined, three fingers going in unlubricated, but slowly he began to roughly push them back and forth, fingering her arse all the while opening the three digits wider and wider, stretching her to the extreme, her distorted words becoming groans of pleasure as she felt his finger press against prostate, roughly tracing over the sensitive nub and causing her body to shudder with sumptuous pleasure. That pleasure was swiftly undercut by a blistering slap, the man opting to use his hands as opposed to the whip, roughly cracking down on her arse and watching her flat cheeks jiggle softly.

"Where is the ring? Oh, stop whimpering," the man snapped, reaching over to the gag and tugging it out of her mouth, a soft squeal of painful pleasure seeping from her lips before another spank hit her arse, forcing a loud yelp from her throat to surface. Starting to roughly finger her, the sound of flesh clapping together as he vigorously moved his fingers in and out of her ass echoed across the room. His fist was shaking between her cheeks as he simply attempted to stretch her to new lengths. His free hand snaked itself through her hair, tugging her head sharply backwards, the man hot breath bearing down on her, "Quiet! You make a sound and I'll lead every horny teenage boy into this room and start giving your arse a reason to make you whimper…"

Stifling her sounds, she let her lips hang open, fighting back the urge to groan. The man drilled his fingers deeper into her, grinding and pounding her arse with his hand. Suddenly, she felt a tongue curve around her lips, eagerly lapping at her mouth, bristled and rough cheeks sliding against hers as the man lazily kissed her, pulling back and grinning, chuckling beneath his breath as he pulled his fingers out of her rear entrance and sharply and painfully spanked both her cheeks. The man's hands left her body and she breathed a sigh of relief, but not one that held for long as she heard the sound of a pair of trousers unbuckling and dropping to the ground.

"I know that the Ring, Notebook and Vial have come to Hogwarts. I know that you have seen two of them. I know that you had the Ring. Now where is it?" the voice growled, growing deeper and fluctuating between different tones as if different voices were fighting each other. Pansy, not sure what was happening and wanting to get the Ring back herself, kept her tongue quiet, not letting a single sound pass her lips. Toughening herself up, she clamped her lips shut only to have to peeled back open by three shaft consecutive slaps across her rear end, her bum on the verge of blistering as he repeatedly struck it, "Come on… I know you had it? Or maybe you still have it? Which one took it? Granger, Weasley or Lovegood?"

Keeping quiet, Pansy grunted as the bed dipped, the man clambering on top of the bed and straddling her arse, a thick meaty cock slapping down between her pert cheeks. She felt a dribble of saliva begin to lubricate the length, but quickly figured out that that was less for her benefit and more for his. Sliding back and forth, he teased her entrance with his tip, the girl fighting back to instinctively moan, her sessions with Draco having left her with a tender affinity for a good deep ass fuck. It was strange to see that the previous treatment from the girls hadn't dissuaded that from her natural reaction. Biting her lip, she fought the moan, even as more pressure built against her hole, the tip almost slipping in before gliding along and sliding through her cheeks, the man audibly groaning in pleasure as he savoured the rather soft pleasure of her bum.

"Not talkative? Alright… I haven't had a decent fuck in years. Do you know frustrating it is to have to jerk yourself off or get a blowjob through a hole in the wall… Let's see, after all these years, if Slytherin still have the best sluts in Hogwarts. Merlin knows I have Malfoy's prized bitch prone and ready," the man growled, spanking her ass once more, before easing his cock backwards and angling himself so that the bulbous tip of his cock rested against her entrance. He didn't even have to push for her hole to envelop the tip, the rougher treatment of the previous three ladies rendering her agape for the time being. A deep and hearty groan filled the room as Pansy felt the man savour her hole, lavishing every lustful and pleasurable inch, "Fuck… The Malfoys did always have good taste for good ass…"

Inching slowly forwards, he plunged his shaft deep inside her, a wild nest of hair pressing against her ass as he hammered home, every inch of his cock being inside her ass. Refraining from grunting, Pansy felt her head get tugged back by the hair, the mysterious fucker using it as leverage to get deeper inside her bum, his balls crashing softly against her, a sleugh of rapid and deep grunts coming from him as he unleashed a barrage of quick and steady thrusts, clumsily fucking her with a distinct lack of ability. Roughly humping her rear end, Pansy had to stifle her own brief laugh as she felt him start to twitch inside. A few more brief and inconsequential thrusts and Pansy felt several strands of cum pump inside her, the man blowing his load after a minute of haphazard thrusting, an indication that his years of forced abstinence had taken their toll on his longevity. Groaning loudly, he pulled his shaft out, cum dribbling from her ass. She felt a spell hit her body, cleaning her up for the next persons use.

"Good manners to clean a whore up, isn't it? Now tell me where the Ring is, or you'll become the most popular hole in the whole of Hogwarts. I hear the Durmstrang boys love a bit of domination. They'd spend hours on you. One at a time I reckon. You'll be ruined for that blonde prick," The man growled several more painful slaps hitting her arse, before the man suddenly retreated, cursing beneath his breath. She heard the hurried sounds of the man dressing himself before the heavy thuds of his boots sounded; the man was fleeing. She heard the grinding door to the corridor slide open and a far more purposeful set of sharp shoes enter. They walked immediately over to where Pansy was, a distinct sigh echoing through the room as the second mysterious intruder slid down into a chair and waved his wand, muttering a counter-spell and letting the girl loose. Flopping against the bed, she groaned in relief, rubbing her wrists and ankles before pulling the blindfold off and turning around to look at the intruder.

"Draco, baby…" she smiled, looking into her boyfriend's cold and disappointed eyes. Staggering of the bed, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his disgruntled neck and leaning in to kiss him. He pulled his head out of her grasp before her lips could connect, the young Slytherin girl confused as he looked at her with decided disdain and fury, his eyes brimming with disappointment.

"Don't kiss me. You're mouth smells like a whorehouse," Draco said, eyeing her up, pushing her backwards, her face a little confused, by understanding as she wiped her lips. Standing in front of him, she was a little weak on her legs, her body aching. And then Draco barked an order, "On your knees."

"Draco? Can't we do this somewhere else? I need a shower and some food. Then I'll be far more…" she began, a salacious smile etching itself across her face. Despite being sore, hungry and thirsty, her mind rife with plots to get her revenge, she still had the desire to please Draco. It bordered on Stockholm Syndrome and a base desire to be considered attractive in someone else's eyes. However, Draco was stern and forthcoming with what he wanted.

"On your knees… Now…" He said, reaching down to his trousers and unbuckling his belt. Inching the black trousers down to his knees, he let his softened cock spring forth. Despite looking at the naked girl, he didn't feel aroused by the sight. She was sweat stricken, bruised and a little beaten. All Draco wanted was some relief and some answers. Sliding down to her knees, she inched dutifully forwards, Draco letting his cock slap softly against his thigh, the implication and desire between the two very clear. Reaching forwards with her hands, she moved to wrap her dainty fingers around his shaft, but Draco slapped her hand away, muttering to her, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands. Not after you did god knows what to the mudblood and Weasley with them."

Nodding dutifully, she clasped her hands behind her back and leant forwards with her mouth, curving her tongue beneath his flaccid length, the tip of her tongue flicking back and forth across his bulbous, purplish tip, the sheer intensity of having a tongue lapping at his cockhead being enough to stir some responses from his length. Gently beginning to harden, Draco's cock twitched beneath Pansy's eager tongue, the young girl lifting his head with her tongue and sliding her pert, thin lips over his head, swirling the sensitive tip around her mouth with her tongue, coating it in liberal amounts of slick saliva. Slurping on his head, she suckled down his pre-cum, her tongue coating his cock in saliva, before she slowly began to push her lips down his rapidly hardening cock. As her mouth pressed against the wiry nest of hair that sat above his crotch, she began to feel his cock expanding in her throat, pressing against the confines of her gullet and prompting her to gag softly into his shaft.

Draco seemed largely indifferent to her eager mouth, watching her intently, but rarely letting a moan on pleasure escape his lips, despite the tight, wet and spasming confines of her deliciously well-trained throat. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft, she lubed it to a slick shimmer, her lips gliding easily up and down, the girl easily throating Draco's comparatively smaller cock. She had been forced to the guzzle Hermione, Ginny and Luna's lengths, so returning to Draco's easier manageable cock was a welcome change and one she relished, though would never bring to words. The room was filled with soft wet slurps as she coated his cock in thick layers of saliva, her eyes glancing furtively up at Draco's attempting to build some sultry bond between them, gazing lustily into his eyes as she lavished his cock with all her might. However, it was quickly made clear that Draco had vastly different intentions with the young girl, wanting her to suffer.

"You stole the Ring from me, didn't you?" he said simply, Pansy's eyes widening as she realised she was made. She attempted to pull her lips back along his cock and explain herself, but Draco's hand stopped her, grabbing her head and pushing her lips sharply downwards, forcing her head against his crotch, her eyes looking meekly up at the boy as she coughed and spluttered, his cock plunging deeper into her throat and taking her by surprise. She initially tried to pull away, but readily submitted, making sure that she didn't move her hands and allowed her throat to be roughly filled and dominated by the boy, his gaze unfaltering. Even though her throat fought the rougher treatment, she still felt her cock twitching between her own legs, growing harder and harder in it's meek size, "Well you lied to me about having it. You took it from Weasley, didn't you?"

She couldn't answer. Her head was held in place firmly by Draco's hand and any sound she made came out a splutter or choked stammer. Saliva was dribbling slowly from her lips as she coughed around his cock, her eyes looking up at him as he expected an answer, an answer he already knew. He had to stifle his own groan of pleasure as he pulled her head up and down his cock and few times, using her throat as if it was his own hand, jerking himself off with the deep, orgasmic pleasure of his personal bitch's throat. Saliva dribbled onto his balls as the young girl started to blush red, her breath becoming sloppy and incoherent, the girl fighting for her breath amidst sloppy and diligent slurps. Swallowing as much as she could, she found it difficult with Draco's cock plugging her mouth, her eyes beginning to water as Draco made she that her lips were firmly against his crotch.

"Do you still have it? Or did they take it back from you when you submitted to them?" Draco asked, jerking her head back, his other hand finding her throat and gently starting to squeeze it, choking the girl. He could feel the pressure of his fingers grazing his cock through her throat, a strangely perverse and sumptuously delicious feeling. Her face began to go beyond red and started to turn a little blue as she spluttered more and more, her eyes streaming. With her mouth full of cock and her breath slowly running out, she managed to force out a timid answer, one that barely registered as one, but one that Draco understood nonetheless.

"Gwin… Gwinnigh," she mumbled, trying desperately to murmur the redhead's name. Luckily for her Draco caught the gist and finally let go of her neck, allowing her to breathe somewhat normally. Letting go of her head, he expected to pull away and gasp eagerly for breath, but Pansy continued to swallow small breaths with her lips wrapped around his cock, slowly, but surely starting to bob up and down his cock, the dutiful slut tending to her master with gusto. Unfortunately for her, he didn't care, and pushed her away from his cock, standing up and tucking himself into his trousers, leaving her on her knees gasping her breath back, her face slick with saliva. Looking up at him, she watched him stride around the room to the cupboard of sex toys, "Draco baby… I'm sorry…"  
"Don't call me that. If you are going to submit to the mudblood and her redhead slag, then you will submit fully to me. Your master," Draco said, rifling through the cupboard and plucking two items from within it. Crossing back over to Pansy who was laid sprawled across the floor, he gestured for her to stand up, which she swiftly and readily did, nodding dutifully as he held the two items in front of her. One of them, to her horror, was a cock cage, a chastity cage, design to render her unusable, locked away. The other was a necklace. A leather choker of sorts that felt more like a dog collar than anything else. However, at the front, the fabric was held in place by a silver clasp in the shape of a single word: bitch.

Nodding, Pansy was handed the two items, Draco not wanting to go to the lengths of having to touch Pansy's cock. Putting the necklace on, Pansy squashed her small cock into the cage, squirming and grunting as she did so. It didn't help that she was hard, but luckily her late development meant that she didn't need relief to soften herself. The discomfort of the cage quickly made her soft and she was able to squeeze her cock into place, breathing heavily and uncertainly as Draco folded his arms watched her, waited for her to lock it and hand him the key. Conceding to him, she locked the cage and dropped the small key into his hand, standing and awaiting her next orders.

"Good… Now get on your knees and follow me," he said, walking out of the room and down towards the exit to the corridor. Pansy's eyes widened as she realised what he intended to do, the embarrassment that was burning in her body about to reach and entirely new length. But even as she started to blush, she realised she had no choice and she slid dutifully down onto her knees and began to crawl after him. As he waited by the door Draco gave her orders, "You will crawl all the way down to the Slytherin Common Room. Anyone and everyone you see, you will offer them a blowjob and nothing more. Your ass belongs to me. You will swallow, not spit. You will say 'My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and treat me like the whore I am?'. Is that understood?"

"Yes…" Pansy nodded, much to her horror. This day was going horribly wrong. She had no idea what time of day it was. For all she knew, she would be crawling through the corridors during the start of classes when everybody is rushing around and there are dozens, if not hundreds of people in the way of her venture. Suddenly, she received a sharp spank to her ass, harder and more painful that the ones that came before.

"Yes, what?" Draco clarified, his gaze stern and unwavering. Pansy yelped loudly at the sharp spank, her arse singed with red, tender flesh. Grunting, she bowed her head and composed herself, lifting her chin and looking up at Draco. Not Draco. Not anymore. No, he was her master now.

"Yes, master…" she purred, Draco nodding in appreciation, before opening the door and gesturing for her to get going. Begrudgingly, she did so, crawling slowly out of the corridor and starting her path from the top of the castle to the bottom. Luckily for her, it was dusk, with most people being occupied at dinner or doing homework. Which meant that if she was quick, she could beat the rush of people. But if she was too slow, she'd have an onslaught of people to whom she would have to offer the services of her mouth. And knowing the people of Hogwarts, they wouldn't object to such a delicious offer. She started her crawl and quickly made her way towards the back passages of Hogwarts, knowing that she needed to vehemently avoid the Grand Staircase.

She managed to make it down to the sixth floor when she found her first person. She was a bookish Ravenclaw third year by the name of Amber. She had very few friends and the ones she did were in the other houses and had already retreated to their common rooms, leaving her to study in the corridors. She wasn't a fan of her common room and preferred to use the public spaces of the school. Not only that, but she and Pansy had encounter each other once, in which Pansy had shouted at her for bumping into her, with Amber's books scattering themselves across the floor of the corridor. Ever since then she made a point to avoid the Slytherin girl at all costs, but fortunately for her, Pansy was about to make amends. Pansy neared the young girl and turned to face Amber, catching a glimpse of Draco watching from a small alcove further down. Breathing deeply, she bit the bullet and disturbed Amber's fervent studying.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and treat me like the whore I am?" Pansy recited, remaining on all fours as the young third year glanced down at her, startled not only by the sudden disturbance in her studying, but also the fact that it was Pansy and that she was entirely naked, aside from a few choice accoutrements which hardly did much for modesty and if anything detracted from her modesty. Startled, Amber stared at the naked girl, her face and hair a little sloppy, her arse a rosy red and gaping. Unsure as to what to do, she simply stared at the girl, taken aback by the lewdness of the situation, prompting Pansy to repeat, certain the Draco was watching intently, "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and treat me like the whore I am?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand. Is this some kind of joke?" Amber asked, glancing up and down the corridor trying to figure out how many people were watching her and just how the situation would be spun into an embarrassing situation for her.

"It's simple. Do you want a blowjob or not?" Pansy reiterated, keeping her voice hushed so that Draco would hear her being a bit snappy. Amber looked at her confusedly once more, prompting Pansy to turn and slowly crawl away, taking her silence as her answer.

"No. Actually, yeah. I would like one," Amber said defiantly, glancing up and down the corridor as she stood up, looming over Pansy. Groaning, the Slytherin thought she would get away without having to do anything but was sorely mistaken. Turning back around, she positioned herself on her knees in front of the girl, Amber standing there a bit unsure as to what to do. Finally catching on, she reached up and pulled her panties down, her rapidly hardening cock springing free and pushing her skirt upwards. She wasn't particularly big, standing at an average six inches. She was quite young however, so it was likely her cock was growing by the month. Not hesitating for a moment, Pansy lunged forwards with her lips, wrapping them tightly around Amber's cock and slurping every pulsating inch deep into her throat, pressing her lips firmly against the girl's prepubescent crotch. Amber gasped audibly, staggering back slightly as she clung to the wall, the pleasure of her first ever blowjob being almost too much, "Merlin's beard…"

Ignoring her words, Pansy began to plunge her lips up and down her shaft as quickly as possible, hoping and praying that her young age would render her a quick suck. Lavishing her tongue eagerly with her tongue, she traced the most sensitive and pleasurable parts of her young shaft, curling it around her cockhead and savouring the copious amounts of pre-cum that poured onto her tongue in response. A steady stream of soft pleasured moans came from Amber's lips as her balls crashed against Pansy's chin, her mouth gliding up and down her cock quicker and quicker, her orgasm already pulsating within her shaft. She hadn't really done anything with another person, so her first blowjob was taking its toll, especially considering the fact that Pansy knew what she was doing with a shaft. A couple years of sucking Draco off had taught her the tips and tricks to make someone cum and with such an inexperienced cock in her mouth, it wasn't long before Amber began to shudder, her cock on the verge of spurting deep into Pansy's eager and awaiting throat.

Each pass she made along Amber's cock convinced Pansy that that would be the bob that would cause her to cum, yet even as her cock was pulsating and throbbing in her throat, Amber seemed reluctant to give up her sumptuous new pleasure. It wasn't helping Pansy that the sheer act of having a cock in her mouth was causing her own cock to swell, her shaft growing harder between her exposed legs and pressing uncomfortably against the cage that held it in place. Keeping her hands behind her back, Pansy slid her mouth down the entirety of the girl's cock, swallowing every sumptuous inch, pre-cum pouring into her mouth. With her lips pressed against her crotch, she slipped her tongue down and out of her mouth, running the slick morsel of flesh along the young girl's small, hairless balls, coating them in as much saliva as she could. That was what pushed her over the edge, the young moaning softly to herself before groaning in pleasure, several small strands of cum pouring down and into Pansy's throat, the experienced girl readily swallowing it all before pulling her lips away. Breathless, Amber fell back into the nook where she was studying, watching as Pansy curtly nodded and said, "Thank-you for your cum."

"Anytime…" Amber breathed, her cock softening and dangling between her legs as she watched Pansy slowly begin to crawl away, the utterly bizarre sight of the girl's pert arse cheeks jiggling around the corner rendering the third year completely baffled. So, baffled she didn't notice Draco Malfoy walk past, following the naked Slytherin deeper into the castle.

Pansy managed to get to the third floor before encountering anyone else. As she rounded the corner, she cursed beneath her breath as she saw a group of four first year boys, playing a game of gobstones, laughing rambunctiously as she ambled into view. None of them really noticed Pansy until they got close, at which point they bolted upright, their backs straight and their eyes widened. Pansy watched as each of their trousers tightened considerably and almost instantly at the sight of her. Almost unwilling to say what she was supposed to say, Pansy took a deep breath before reciting, "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and treat me like the whore I am?"

"Wait, are you kidding me?" One of the boys said, whilst the other's seemed a little hesitant to interact with her, their bodies stiff and unmoving at the sight of an older naked girl. The bolder boy stood forwards, the boy being a Gryffindor, the bulge in his trousers rather small. Then again, they were young.

"No. Just get your dick out and let's get this over with," she sighed, rather annoyedly, checking over her shoulder to ensure that Draco 'her master' didn't hear her. The boys shared a look with each other and the bold Gryffindor stepped forwards in front of her, his hands working at his belt.

"My brother always told me Hogwarts was full of sluts. Didn't expect them to come waddling to me naked in the corridor," the boy laughed, Pansy rolling her eyes as she was berated by an eleven-year-old. Dropping his trousers unashamedly, he pulled out a small three-inch cock, even smaller than Pansy's. Sighing, she held her tongue and leant forwards, swallowing his cock in one, the Gryffindor audibly groaning as his hands found her head, gently guiding her up and down his cock, the Slytherin girl furious inside as he began to thrust into her mouth, smacking his small balls against her chin. His cockhead barely graced the entrance to her throat and she was able to bat it around easily inside her mouth, her tongue swirling and swimming around it as he gently fucked her mouth. Keeping her mouth full of warm saliva, she made sure his cock was coated liberally, the young boy being frustratingly audible with his crass and demeaning remarks, "Fucking hell… the slut knows what she's doing. You guys better form a queue, causing I'm going to give it to this whore good and hard."

Unable to shake the fact that this was an eleven-year-old, Pansy simply let it happen, seeing Draco in the corner of her eye and knowing full well that she couldn't disappoint him or she'd be facing the consequences. With that in mind, she stopped moving her lips, allowing the Gryffindor to hump her face, his balls smacking her chin with a sloppy and deliciously slick rhythm. Not wanting to spend more time on this than she needed to, she reached her two hands to either side and grabbed two of the other boy's -Hufflepuffs- by their crotches, pulling them into her arms reach. Fiddling with their belts, she managed to expertly undo their trousers, dropping them around their ankles and collecting their equally small shafts in her hands, softly rubbing and massaging them with her fingers and thumbs, all to a chorus of meek moans.

"Fuck, she's gagging for it. You like this dick, eh? Bet a slut like you has never had something so big in her mouth. That's why you came to us for something thick and meaty," The Gryffindor berated, speeding up his thrusts as she started getting into the rhythm of jerking the other two boys of. The last boy, a Slytherin, was standing there gently squeezing his cock, too nervous to approach having heard Pansy's reputation. He was content to watch her jerking his mates of whilst slurping eagerly on the loud boy's cock, his grunts and groans filling the corridor as he collected his balls in on of his hands and pushed them into her mouth, the girl finally gagging as she had her mouth stretched to accommodate his entire shaft and small balls. Her hands didn't stop working their way up and down the other two boy's shafts, Pansy silently hoping that her hands would be enough to get them off, "Oh fuck…right, let's see what this slut's ass is like. Bet I can do some real damage."

"No, you aren't allowed to go in ther…" Pansy began her mouth free of the bold boy's cock. Watching as he strode around behind her, she was about to stop him when the Slytherin boy finally stepped forwards, his cock now exposed. Plunging his length into her mouth, she gagged instinctively, the boy being around five inches long and the longest of the group. Grabbing her head, he began to fuck her mouth, saliva dribbling down her chin as he gave her no regard for comfort and slammed his length into her throat.

"Shit… This slut looks even better from behind," the boy chuckled, sliding down onto his knees and pushing forwards until the tip of his cock was pressed against the Slytherin's arsehole. Unable to stop it, she felt her hole give away with ease, the boy sinking all three of his inches inside her in less than a second. Barely able to feel it, Pansy instead felt him thrust erratically into her, his crotch colliding with her arse every second, his moans growing louder and louder. Groaning around the Slytherin's cock, Pansy conceded and decided to simply get on with it. She could feel the Hufflepuffs on the edge of their orgasm and the cock in her mouth was on the verge of cumming. And despite his macho demeanour, there was no way a first year would last long inside her arse. She was unfortunately correct, the boy cumming deep in her arse and groaning as he spanked her red raw ass eagerly. The two Hufflepuffs groans in unison, spurting a few meagre strands onto the floor, the Slytherin quickly following and spray a couple strands into her mouth which Pansy easily swallowed, "Fucking hell, boys… Hey babe fancy spending the night with us? We could treat you to a good session if you'd like."  
"Don't push your fucking luck, now scram you pixie-dicked fucks," Pansy snapped, tired of the boy's tone. The boys stowed themselves away, the Gryffindor sneaking another cheeky spank before rushing off after his mates. Grumbling to herself, Pansy made continued onwards, making her way down another floor, only to run into her next client. Cursing beneath her breath, Pansy looked up and saw none other than Katie Bell, standing alone, waiting for someone outside of one of the classrooms. Groaning beneath her breath, Pansy cast one look behind herself, spying Draco leering from behind the corner. It was at this moment, she knew she was in dire straits.

"Wow… I didn't know you had it in you Parkinson," Katie laughed, looking up and spying the naked girl slowly shuffling towards her on her knees. It was utterly baffling, but Katie didn't even attempt to stifle her laughs, openly revelling In the perverse and sensational sight, "Do you not get enough attention in the Slytherin Common Room already?"  
"My… My name…" Pansy began her voice catching in her throat. Curling her own upper lip, Pansy looked up at Katie and with complete sincerity and unfaltering confidence, recited her words plain and simple, "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and treat me like the whore I am?"

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me? Merlin's beard. Malfoy's bitch has dropped her standards considerably. Fuck. Are you actually just crawling around naked asking to suck people off? And you called the Gryffindor Quidditch Team trashy…" Katie roared, unable to control herself as Pansy slowly began to blush. Taking that as a no, Pansy began to slowly crawl past Katie, the Gryffindor having none of it. Grabbing Pansy by the hair she dragged the naked girl towards an empty classroom, hauling her inside before locking the door, "Not so fast. You just made an offer that I am most definitely not going to refuse."

Lifting her chin, Pansy conceded deciding that it would be prudent to simply get it over and done with. Katie hiked her skirt up around her waist, her plump bum keeping it in place as she slid her fingers in her bright red lace panties. Dropping them down do to the floor, Katie strode sexily out of them, her cock already hard. She had been waiting for Alicia for… obvious reasons and was silently glad that an opportunity for relief came along a little earlier than expect. Breathing heavily, Pansy leant forwards to capture the young girl's comparatively larger cock in her mouth, but as dissuaded as Katie's strong grip of her hair kept her firmly in place.

"Not my cock. A slut like you doesn't deserve to have something as delicious as my cock in your mouth. Besides, your tongue can go in a far more… fitting place," Katie purred, gently massaging Pansy's scalp before turning around and presenting the Slytherin with her gloriously plump and well-formed rear, deliciously taut yet with so much sumptuous flesh to paw and pull at. Without even being able to say a single word, Pansy had her tongue and face pushed firmly into the Gryffindor's arse. She spent a few seconds trying to wrestle her way out of the girl's ass but found it all to be in vain. Groaning loudly into Katie's rear end, Pansy pushed her tongue out and wriggled it across Katie's hole, ticking and dancing across the wrinkled entrance and coating it in liberal amounts of saliva, all to Katie's appreciative groans of pleasure, the girl firmly pushing Pansy deeper and deeper into her ass, keeping Slytherin's sweetheart buried between her cheeks and lapping at her arse like the slut she was.

Pansy wasn't fond of having her tongue buried in someone else's arse with that listing amongst her least favourite sexual activities. Luckily, Draco wasn't much of a fan for it either, despite the few times they experimented with it. Unsure as to how best to make her cum quickly, Pansy favoured depth rather than skilful attacking. Breathing deeply, she plunged her tongue as deep as she could inside Katie's arse, receiving a deep, orgasmic groan from the Gryffindor Chaser. Had she not have been craving an orgasm for a few days, this would have registered more as an insignificant pinprick. However, it was pleasurable beyond all belief for the girl who had been deprived for a couple days due to studying and complicated schedules. Wiggling her arse backwards, she tried to push it deeper and deeper inside herself, groaning in pleasure as Pansy's haphazard licks occasionally graced her prostate, sending incredible buzzes of pleasure though her body.

Wriggling her tongue back and forth inside the girl's arse, Pansy found a small nub that seemed to cause Katie to moan. With her orally skilled tongue -at least in terms of sucking cock- Pansy opted to attack the bulb of flesh, the simple act of a soft and subtle lick cause Katie to shudder and use her free hand to stabilise herself. Propping herself up against the wall, she kept one hand firmly around Pansy's neck, not wanting to allow her a moment to escape, even though Pansy was content and headstrong in her duties. She needed to please Draco up until the point where he would allow her some degree of freedom. Until she got to the common room which was taking longer and longer and quickly rendering his jaw sore. However, she was quickly back in the game as she felt Katie's hand drop to her cock, the girl furiously masturbating as Pansy licked and attacked her arse. The familiar intense moans of pleasure came from Katie's lips, followed by a swift grunt of pleasure and several groans of relief, the brunette painting the wall of classroom in her cum and letting Pansy go, allowing her a moment to breathe.

"Merlin… Malfoy has his slut trained well. Are you crawling about on his orders or do you just off on acting like the school whore?" Katie breathed, letting her skirt fall back into place, her hand lazily stroking her cock as she kicked her panties to one side.

"None of your business. I'm done here," Pansy said, crawling to the door and unlocking it, only to have it swing open and push her onto her back, her body laid bare of the group of people at the door. Katie stifled a snigger as Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Harry all glared down at the naked Slytherin.

"Well… It looks like you've got new customers. And I don't think you'll be done as soon as you think," Katie smirked, her cock hardening rapidly as the new arrivals ogled the naked girl, her cock pinned and hidden behind her new adornment, her mouth and face slick with saliva and her arse ready for use, even if Draco firmly said no. Gulping heavily, she noticed the lustful grins on the Chaser Trio's faces, the perverse smirks on the Twins and the slight curiosity on the darling seeker's lips. This would be long…

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I had intended to include the Quidditch Team/Pansy stuff in this chapter, but I decided that it was such a delicious grouping that I could hardly not give it its own chapter. That will be a in a few chapters and should be fun. A proper gangbang of sorts!**

 **Remember to check out my Tumblr because it will be the go to place for updates, sneak peaks and asking questions. I find that the way Tumblr works is a lot more user friendly in terms of asking questions and getting responses. And it will stop me filling the Author's Notes with a bunch of rambling info.**

 **Seeing as this site hates links, you'll have to manually search it.** **Tumblr has also been really picky, so go into the following tab and type in (fanfiction-writer101). That should work. Obviously without the brackets. If there are still problems let me know via reviews!**

 **Next week is another French Bonanza and… well… let's just say, if you like Fleur and Gabrielle then this one will be for you. I mean, they must have got their talents from someone. And they are an awfully close family…**


	37. Chapter 34: Ma Mère

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all doing well. And hopefully you guys are reading this on time. There have been some problems with people finding my Tumblr, but it seems to work for me now. I've fiddled around with it a bit, but if you search on Tumblr for fanfiction-writer101, it should work. There Is a post called 'Quickie (Harry Potter'. Hope It works, if not I'll tinker some more and figure it out !**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. Combine (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **We are plodding ever onwards with this story and I have a few particularly naughty chapters coming up. But this one will be introducing yet another French beauty. No prizes for guessing who. It should be a lot of fun and who doesn't love the French. They have proven to be some of the most popular characters in this story and I am more than happy to supply plenty more kinky endeavours involving them.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Ma Mère

Fleur and Gabrielle waited patiently at the edges of the Castle Grounds, surrounded by Ministry Officials and several Aurors, all of whom were on guard following the tragic death the was Barty Crouch Snr. One of the Aurors, a particularly clumsy witch kept glancing over at Fleur in the few moments that she could, but all to no avail. Fleur was more focussed on what was happening. As tradition dictated with the Triwizard Tournament, the families of the Champions were allowed to visit for the final task and in order to imbue a degree of homely confidence, the visiting schools were allowed to invite them a couple of weeks prior to the event. And thus, the Delacours were waiting patiently for the arrival of their dearest family member who had managed to wrangle enough time to visit her daughters at Hogwarts.

"Gabrielle, stand up straight. You know how mozer gets when we are in company..." Fleur reprimanded, using one of her hands to adjust her sister's posture, which had evidently been a little perverted by her stay at Hogwarts. She had a cocked hip and her arms were folded lazily behind her back. As she was sorting out her sister's dress, she inadvertently hiked the garment upwards, spying the fact that Gabrielle had opted out of wearing any panties for their mother's arrival, "Gabrielle? Where iz your underwear?"

"Underwear? We haven't worn any in weeks?" she retorted, the fact being unwaveringly true. The girls rarely opted for the obstructive hinderance, but having not seen their mother in several months, Fleur had wrongly assumed that her sister would opt for a degree of dignity in greeting their mother.

Suddenly, however, the air cracked and the sound of several people apparating onto the small expanse of green grass that had been dedicated to be the apparating space in Hogwarts. There were a couple Aurors and the gorgeous Apolline Delacour, holding the arm of a Ministry Official in on hand and holding a small suitcase in the other. She looked like a slightly older Fleur and was absolutely stunning. The same plump and perfectly formed figure was hidden behind a tight blue dress, a darker hue than the Beauxbaton's uniform. Her hair was just as sleek and delicate, a perfectly beautiful shimmering blonde. There were a few hints of age on her face, a wrinkle of two, but not enough to make any passers-by age her in her late thirties. The Veela nature in her was most definitely prevalent with most of the Aurors, including the eager eyed clumsy witch, turning to ogle her, particularly enjoying the view as she strode past them, her hips gently swaying, her arse deliciously framed in the tightness of her dress.

"Mes filles! Comment allez vous?" Apolline exclaimed, rushing forwards and embracing each of her children, hugging them close before offering them a peck on each cheek, despite the urge to show her true excitement building in her stomach. Fleur took her mother's suitcase from the woman's grasp, allowing the older woman to take both of her children's hands and walk slowly down towards the large Beauxbaton's carriage, "Have you both been behaving?"

"Of course mozer," Gabrielle beamed, smiling up at the older woman, who looked at her with veiled scepticism. The group of officials kept a far enough pace away from them to not seem suspicious, but a close enough one so as to retain and clear and picturesque view of the three blonde bombshell's arses, all framed deliciously in tight dresses and gently wiggling as they walked.

"Well, I can hardly believe zat," Apolline smirked as the three of them rounded the corner and made a b-line for the carriage, the officials and Aurors following despite their path being back towards the castle, "Fleur, dear. Are you nervous? Zere iz only a few weeks till ze next task? Are you prepared and all?"

"Do not worry, ma mère. I am preparing. And ze task shall be fine. It iz in a large maze so zere will be no drowning or burning at ze hands of a dragon," Fleur reassured her mother, the three of them arriving at the door to the carriage, turning to face one another.

"I am still furious about zat. How dare ze use ma petit Gabrielle as a prize in a task. C'est inacceptable," Apolline lamented, leaning down and planting a soft kiss upon her youngest daughter's forehead, the young girl giggling as the older woman offered her a wink.

"Ze asked her first. A Dumbledore iz a very skilled wizard and would 'ave 'armed her," Fleur said, unlocking the carriage and gesturing for her mother and sister to enter. Glancing backwards, she spied the officials who were all suddenly interested in the middle distance, scratching their heads as if they were lost. Smirking, her eyes met the clumsy witch for a moment, who had propped herself up on a tree, awaiting the love-struck fools she called colleagues. Brushing it aside, Fleur entered the carriage and guided her mother through the corridors and up into their bedroom, closing the doors so as to not be disturbed by her classmates. Fleur had to pry her mother away from the fellow classmates as she was very acquainted with them all. The Delacours were integral to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and thus she knew the girl very well.

"Ah, at least Madam Maxine iz treating you well," Apolline smiled, walking into the room and sliding her high heels off, before letting her hair down. Plucking a grape from the fruit bowl, she wandered over to the bed and slid down on the foot of the fluffy duvet, patting the surface next to her, gesturing for Gabrielle to join her. Gabrielle was near obsessed with her mother as any young girl is. At home, they were often inseparable, and this fact was the sole reason why Gabrielle was indoctrinated into their perverse family tendencies at such a young age. Apolline couldn't tend to Fleur's needs without Gabrielle being close at hand, "So, tell me about ze ozer champions."

"Krum iz a bull-headed buffoon. Cedric iz a sappy love-bird, obsessed with ze Asian harlot. And 'arry… 'arry is nice," Fleur listed off, taking a seat, Apolline raising an eyebrow at her last few words, whilst Gabrielle kept her tongue shut. Seeing the look, Fleur reiterated, "He's just a boy who got forced into ze wrong place at ze wrong time. He's nice enough and doesn't deserve ze situation."

"Ah. Gabrielle, be a dear and unzip me," Apolline asked, leaning forwards so that the young girl could swiftly unzip the back of her dress. Sliding up onto her feet, the older woman worked the fabric down and around her feet, revealing her intricate light blue lingerie, comprised of a corset, thong, garter belt and stockings, as well as many other flowery decorative pieces that accentuated her curves and buxom parts. Breathing heavily, she began to untie the many pieces, knowing full well that she didn't have to adhere to modesty in front of her girls, "Have you been… getting acquainted with zem? Learning zere weaknesses?"

"Trying to. Krum hasn't got a brain cell to hand. I would get acquainted, but he iz very… he iz not my type. And Cedric will not deviate from his girlfriend. 'arry and 'is friends have been very illuminating," Fleur recounted, recalling the many fond times she had had with his entourage of friends. Glancing back at her mother, she watched the woman drop her panties, her large cock flopping free. The reason Fleur was so large was the small amount of Veela blood that ran through her veins. Her mother was half Veela, twice as much as Fleur, and her shaft showed it. Standing proud at fifteen inches, it was almost ludicrous on the woman and had she not been as tall and slender, it would have looked monstrous. It had always been more cumbersome than beneficial, with Apolline often neglecting to use it, unless on her husband or Fleur. As much as Gabrielle loved and lavished her moth, the older woman wasn't quite ready to inflict such a long length on her youngest daughter, even if it wasn't nearly as thick as Fleur's. She had also freed her breasts and was working her stockings down her legs slowly.

"Maybe I shall 'ave to 'ave a chat avec 'arry at some point zen. But it 'as been too long ma filles and I 'ave missed your tender touches," Apolline lamented, a smirk coming to Fleur's lips as the woman made her intentions perfectly clear. She and Gabrielle had a bet as to how long it would take for the family to get properly intimate once more and it was evidently clear that Fleur had won. Turning to face her youngest daughter, Apolline leant in and kissed her, the simple graze of her soft, experienced lips, being able to set Gabrielle's cock rock solid, the older woman dipping her hand down to Gabrielle's creamy thighs and slipping a hand between them. Her fingers danced slowly upwards as her lips parted and her tongue delved into the sweet depths that were Gabrielle's mouth, exploring the sumptuous nooks and crannies of her youngest daughter's mouth. As her hands found Gabrielle's crotch, Apolline pulled away with a stern, but faked look on her face, "No panties? Gabby? 'Ave I not taught you better? Only common sluts walk around with zere cocks hanging free. Tut, tut…"

"I told you Gabrielle," Fleur smirked, sliding up of her feet and striding slowly across the room to her mother's other side, the two older women looking down at the young girl, who had an unmistakable blush on her lips. However, the lack of panties wasn't enough to dissuade Apolline's wandering fingers, which hooked themselves around Gabrielle's cock, gently stroking her a few times, until a bead of pre-cum rolled down her tiny pink tip. Dropping her fingers lower, Apolline grasped Gabrielle's balls in between her fingers, a soft moan escaping Gabrielle's lips before her body seized up, her mother's grip tightening.

"I did not raise a slut. And so… I think a punishment iz fitting. Take off your dress," Apolline ordered, letting go of Gabrielle's balls long enough for the young girl to unbutton her dress and untie it. Dropping it to the ground, she stood naked for the two women, Fleur's hand already up her own skirt and gently tugging on her cock, biting her lip to stifle any moans. She had already guess exactly what was coming Gabrielle's way and was waiting with eager anticipation for the young girl's punishment.

Apolline's hand took Gabrielle's arm firmly and tugged the young girl across her lap, her hardened cock pressing firmly against the young girl's flat stomach. Confused, Gabrielle quickly figured out what was going on as her mother's hand firmly smacked her arse, her young pliable flesh jiggling in response to the sharp slap. Yelping loudly, Gabrielle felt her flesh sting and grow redder, her mother's hand print lingering on her creamy white skin. Her eyes met Fleur's who was watching with eager anticipation, watching her sister's bum bounce and jiggle as her mother struck it again and again, spanking her youngest daughter for being as promiscuous as she was. Of course, Apolline would have it no other way. One of the great pleasures of her life were moments like this. Sitting naked, with her daughter astride her lap, receiving a stern, but sexual spanking; all whilst her other daughter lazily jerked herself off, watching lustfully at her other family members.

Increasing the firmness of her slaps, Apolline followed her sharp spanks by gently rubbing Gabrielle's cheeks, massaging them softly before spanking her once again. Trusting in the rhythm of her hand and her blind aim, Apolline turned to Fleur and leant forwards. Her lips pressed softly against Fleur's the two kissing softly, before leaning in. Both of them were experts in the matter, Fleur having learnt from her own mother. Parting their lips, they delved into each other's mouths, exploring each other's lips with the room filling with steady and powerful smacks, Gabrielle softly yelping in response to them. Submitting to the two older witches, Gabrielle wasn't one to be outdone by the two women. She might be young, but she didn't roll over so easily. Except when entertaining company.

Lifting Fleur's skirt, Gabrielle hooked her fingers around her sister's cock. The older sister had already freed her cock from the small pair of panties that she had been wearing. Glancing downwards, Fleur winked at her sister before leaving her cock in the competent young hands of young and eager slut. Jerking Fleur's mammoth cock with both her hands, Gabrielle waited until a small bead of pre-cum dribbled down from her cock head. With that subtle hint, she leant upwards, pushing her arse up into the air to meet Apolline's hand. Wrapping her pert lips around Fleur's cock as she had done so many times before. Her tongue curled around her tip, lapping eagerly at the purplish tip, pre-cum pouring down onto her twisting and wriggling tongue.

With her hands no longer busy with her own cock, Fleur lifted them to her mother's breasts, gently squeezing and playing with the soft mounds. Just like Fleurs, they were so perfect they looked near fake, but were decidedly real. Larger than Fleur's, they had a delicious weight to them. And as Fleur knew, rather intimately, they were the most sensitive part of her mother's body aside from her cock. Gasping at the soft fondling fingers, Apolline pulled her lips away from Fleur's smiling widely as her eldest daughter offered her a similar salacious smile before leaning slowly downwards. Parting her lips once more, Fleur took one of her mother's large puffy nipples, gently running her tongue around the erect nipple, Apolline throwing her hair back and moaning loudly, breathing sharply inwards as her daughter lavished her breasts, tending to her most sensitive areas. Unlike most women who found the erect nipple more sensitive, Apolline's areola was where the most sumptuous of pleasure could be divined; a fact that both Gabrielle and Fleur knew intimately well. It was one of the things their mother reminded them of the most whenever they were buried between her breasts, at work pleasuring her tits.

It took Gabrielle only a moment to plunge her lips down Fleur's cock, the young girl hoping to grasp her mother's attention with her acute oral skills. The younger girl had never been able to conquer her mother's length, always choking and gagging as the last two inches neared her lips. But having practised extensively on her sister's cock, she was confident that it was only a matter of time before she was swallowing and eagerly lavishing every inch of her mom's sumptuous shaft. Easily deepthroating Fleur's cock, she spluttering and spewed saliva up and down her length, coating her in copious amounts of saliva, her hands taking her balls and gently massaging them. Unbeknownst to her, however, her mother was not watching in awe as she guzzled cock without breaking a sweat. She was instead focussed on the older sister who was delicately attending to her nipples, pleasing and pleasuring in a sweet way.

Not spanking Gabrielle as much, Apolline instead pulled apart her small bum cheeks and found the young girl's gaping hole, readily used and trained by taking her sister's cock inside her. Surprised at how easily her hole was pried open, Apolline dipped a finger inside her, burying it up to the knuckle and gently wriggling it back and forth. She didn't hear a single sound from the young girl. Not even a muffled groan of appreciation. Not even a single finger was enough to register in her gaping hole. Smirking, she glanced down at the young girl's rear entrance and then over to her daughter's collection of toys that were laid across the chest of drawers. Finding her wand amidst the folds of her dress, she gently enchanted one of the many dildos, lifting it up and over into her grasp. It was a weighty one of about ten inches, yet was decidedly thicker than usual, perfect for testing the young butt slut's abilities. Lifting the toy to her own mature lips, she took the tip into her mouth. Making sure that it would stay in place, she let go and rested a single finger against the base of it, slowly pushing it forwards and into her mouth. She swallowed it without even blinking, coating it in saliva before plucking it from her throat and lowering it to Gabrielle's arsehole.

Gabrielle's rear eagerly and easily took the first half of the cock, Apolline watching in perverse awe as her youngest daughter proved to be incredibly anally adept. Pushing it deeper inside the young girl, Apolline managed to lodge the entire length inside her, making sure to keep a tight grip of the end of the toy so as to not let the young girl envelop the entire cock. Moaning softly as her breasts became slick with Fleur's saliva, Apolline slowly and steadily began to drill in and out of Gabrielle's bum, hearing soft and muffled moans dribble from her mouth as she slobbered and sloppily suckled on her sister's massive length. Apolline had missed her daughters desperately. It wasn't that she didn't get any relief as Mr. Delacour had married her for a reason beyond her good looks, but she didn't have the perverse naughtiness that her daughters embodied. It was so wrong and yet decidedly right.

Gasping softly around Fleur's cock, Gabrielle quickly began to groan loudly around her length, sending more sumptuous pleasure through the older witch's cock as she bobbed her throat up and down, saliva dribbling down and over Fleur's balls. Gabrielle missed the sharp sting of her mother's spanking but was relieved to know that she hadn't simply cast her aside and was now working a sizable length in and out of her bum. Although she had grown used to far bigger lengths over the year, she was happy to start with a smaller warm up. Because, as she lay across her mother's lap, she felt every inch of her deliciously large cock pressing against her. And despite her mother's insistence on not impaling her youngest daughter on the length, there was nothing that Gabrielle wanted more than to afford her mother the pleasure of her impeccably tight and well-trained arse.

Continuing to tend to her sister's cock, Gabrielle pushed herself upwards slightly, trying to get another inch inside her rear end, wanting to feel the entire shaft inside her. Her prostate was readily massaged with each deep and pleasurable push, the tingling bursts of sumptuous pleasure cascading through her body, her moans vibrating along Fleur's cock and milking copious amounts of pre-cum from her tip. Fleur was enveloped by her mother's breasts, licking and suckling on each nipple, rolling them back and forth between her tongue and teeth, gently nibbling on the plump, fluffy teats. Her hand reached down to her sister's head, forcing the young girl's flexing throat down on her cock, the young girl finally gagging as she had the control wrenched away from her, her throat being used for the older girl's stimulation and nothing else. Submitting, she gagged and spluttered heavily around her cock, dribbling down her shaft until finally Fleur pulled her head up and brought her up of her mother's knees, letting the young girl stand between Apolline and Fleur, the dildo dropping from her arse as the three girls rubbed their hands across each other's breasts, savouring the plump heftiness of Apolline's, the full and perfect handfuls of Fleur and Gabrielle's tinny budding breasts, so youthful and deliciously appetising.

"Ma mère… S'il vous plait. Would you fuck me, s'il vous plait/ Fleur will tell you zat I can 'andle it, ma mère. S'il vous plait," Gabrielle begged, lowering her lips to her mother's breasts, knowing that If she was to sway her mother it would be best to attack her nipples and tend to her delicious boobs.

"Non, vous êtes trop jeune. And I know you think you are ready, but It would be wrong of me to say yes. Besides, zere are plenty ozer pleasures zat we can indulge in ma petit fille…" Apolline purred, lifting her daughter's lips from her breasts and guiding them to her own, sliding her tongue into the young girl's mouth as they embraced passionately, Fleur's hand going to her cock to pleasure herself. She could watch her mother and sister all day without tiring. It was sublime sight indeed. Pulling away from Gabrielle, Apolline slid up onto her feet, her cock bouncing between her thighs as she strode past the two children towards the bathroom, "But I must freshen up first. Ze apparating always leaves me in a sorry state…"

"C'est incroyable… Zere iz no winning…" Gabrielle groaned as soon as her mother closed the door. Flopping back on the bed, she groaned, watching as her sister rose to her feet and slowly began to undress, neatly folding her clothing over the back of a chair before working on her underwear.

"She iz right, Gabby. C'est géant. Ze Veela blood iz strong dans la mère… And az experienced az you 'ave become, zere is no doubt it would be too much," Fleur smirked, unhooking her bra, groaning as her breasts fell free. Dropping her underwear, she joined her sister and gently began to fondle the young girl.

"Zere iz only one way to find out if it would be too much, non? What do I have to do to convince you?" Gabrielle asked, rolling on top of Fleur, her small cock slapping between Fleur's breasts, the older girl instinctively pressing the globes together and sandwiching Gabrielle's cock between them, the young girl slowly moving back and forth, moaning softly to herself.

"Hmm… If you do me a favour, I'll help you? Deal?" Fleur smirked, reaching up and pinching one of Gabrielle's nipples, pulling it downwards and forcing the young girl to hunch over, their lips coming closer and closer. Battling each other's mouths, Gabrielle asked in between kisses.

"What kind of favour?" she smirked, kissing her sister diligently, their tongues battling one another as she gently writhed back and forth, lazily fucking her sister's breasts. Without Fleur's constant pressure, the tit-fuck became little more than dragging her cock against Fleur's chest, but her soft skin made for quite the deliciously pleasurable friction.

"I 'ave a plan for a gathering. A party of sorts to celebrate mother's arrival. Ze other girls are so very excited to see 'er and I need… a maid. I still 'ave ze outfit and just need an eager little slut to put it on," Fleur smirked, Gabrielle pulling away almost instantly with a shocked look on her face.

"Fine, but I am not going to be waiting around on ze ozer girls all night. I need to 'ave fun az well," Gabrielle smirked, playfully smacking her sister's cheek as she rolled of onto the bed. Pushing up onto her feet, Fleur strolled over to the bathroom door, plucking up a silk blindfold from the bedside table and offering Gabrielle a subtle wink.

"Ma mère… We 'ave a petit surprise for you," Fleur smirked as Apolline came to the door. Before she could make it into the room, Fleur tied the blindfold around her head, the older woman smirking and chuckling to herself. She felt Fleur walk behind her, her hands snaking around her waist and grabbing her thick, pulsating cock. Fleur's cock pressed against her mother's firm derriere, sliding up between her cheeks and gently grinding against her tight, constricted arsehole. Guiding her mother to the bed blindfolded, Fleur nibbled gently on her neck, purring into her ear, "Ze English say zat pleasure iz amplified when ze ozer senses are removed. Shall we find out if zat is true, ma mère?"

"Mon dieu… Of course, mes filles," Apolline purred, biting her lip as she was laid down on the bed, her head propped up on the pillows and her daughter's standing either side of her, sharing a salacious and sultry smirk with one another before getting to work in silence. They both knew that if their mother figured out who was doing what to her then the whole trick would be null and void, so silence was key. At least when Gabrielle had her mother balls deep inside her. The two girls were quick to find their positions, with Fleur straddling her mother's face, lingering above the older woman's experienced tongue, waiting for Gabrielle to lean down between Apolline's thighs and collecting the mammoth cock in her hands. Eager to test her deepthroat capabilities before plunging the cock inside her -and wanting to lubricate the hefty length- Gabrielle gently flicked her tongue across her mother's rigid tip, the older woman softly moaning, her lips parting and allowing Fleur to sink downwards onto her face.

Apolline quickly figured out what was expected, her tongue lurching forwards and finding her daughter's tight little hole. Tracing around the edges, she covered every inch in a thin layer of saliva, darting back and forth eagerly. She lifted her hands up to grasp Fleur's thighs, pulling the woman down onto her tongue, the wriggling muscle plunging deep inside her arse. It was an unceremonious entrance, but one of immense pleasure, Fleur eliciting several silent moans as she gasped audible. Naturally, through Apolline's experience, her tongue had become inherently adept, being able to dart and plunge at all the proper places. If she intended, she knew just the technique to make someone cum near instantly. Of course, that was the cheat's way out and was hardly entertaining for anyone. In fact, it was rather dull if anything. However, it was a neat party trick and one she exercised somewhat frequently. It came in handy in certain situations.

However, with Fleur she wanted to savour and lavish the young girl's arse and had every intention of licking and lapping away all night. Only stopping to let her daughters swap. Pushing deep inside Fleur's arse, she found her button within seconds, not even having to wriggle around to find it. Her tongue lay flat against her prostate, Fleur letting out a low groan followed by a salacious grin of approval, easing herself further down on her mother's tongue. Gently moving it back and forth, she lovingly massaged her bead of flesh, sending tactical vibrations along the slick morsel in order to make the girl sing with pleasure. Fleur was always very composed, but with her mother's experienced and immensely pleasurable tongue attacking her prostate, she was a complete mess of unhampered moans and heavy breaths. Her cock twitched heavily between her legs as it slapped against her mother's moving chin, the tip of her length resting in between her mom's breasts, perfectly place amongst her buxom cleavage.

Lowering her hands down to her mother's hands, she lifted her soft palms and guided them to her plump breasts, using them to press the soft mounds together, sandwiching her cock in a soft, slick haven; primarily thanks to Gabrielle's diligent oral attentions. Figuring out what Fleur intended, Apolline pushed her boobs firmly together, creating a sumptuous pocket of soft, velvety flesh for her daughter to gently fuck with her thick cock. Shifting her hips back and forth just enough to start to gently fuck her mom's breasts, but not enough to dislodge the young that was plundering her arse hole, Fleur felt the pleasure coursing through her body immediately amplify, the pleasure of having both her ass and cock attended to being almost unbearably amazing. Luckily, Apolline was quick to adjust her tongue, slowing her pace down to deftly accommodate for the new avenue of pleasure. She had to stifle her own moans as the feeling of Fleur's cock grinding against her sensitive breasts was quite arousing, causing her own cock to twitch in Gabrielle's grasp, the young girl grinning as several beads of pre-cum rolled down the tip of his massive length. Gabrielle never did get used to just how big her mother's cock was and whilst it was considerably longer than the average woman, it's thickness wasn't as unbearable, leading to Gabrielle's conclusion that she could handle it. Despite it probably being longer than her forearm and hand. Apolline got used to its length but was fully aware that she couldn't simply slam it inside someone. Luckily Mr Delacour was a decided bottom and had over time become quite adept at handling her cock. Fleur was on her way, but still had to take breaks in between her gentle fucking.

Gabrielle held her mother's cock in both her hands, her young and nimble hands gliding up and down her cock, milking her large and sumptuous length for all it was length. She was dwarfed by her mother's extensive size, but that didn't make Gabrielle nervous. Leaning forwards, she parted her young and skilful lips, wrapping them delicately around Apolline's cock head. She could feel her lips stretching to accommodate the thick and pulsating length, but that didn't deter the young and eager slut's lips. Plunging her throat down along Apolline's cock, Gabrielle swallowed half the mature woman's cock without even blinking, her lips hungrily gulping at more of her length. Her lips wrapped delicately around the halfway mark of Apolline's enormous length, Gabrielle being far from satisfied with the comparatively small amount of cock she had in her throat. Had Gabrielle been entirely in control, she would have had all of Apolline's cock lodged in her tight, prepubescent throat.

Moaning loudly, she pushed further and further down, her throat beginning to spasm and convulse as each subsequent inch slipped deeper into her flexing and spasming hole. Saliva dribbled down from her lips, coating the remainder of Apolline's cock, Gabrielle's hands being quick collect the slick lubrication and use it to coat her mother's heavy pair of balls. The older witch moaned into Fleur's arse, lifting her own hips in an attempt to push more of her cock into the young girl's eager mouth. Gabrielle was quick to help her, her hands reaching beneath the woman and grasping her soft arse cheeks, lifting her rear upwards and plunging a few more inches of cock into her throat. Moaning loudly, she did her best to relax her gags, her mouth twitching as she neared the last two inches; reaching as far as she had ever reached before.

Breathing steadily, Gabrielle focussed on massaging her mother's balls, making sure that Apolline was moaning loudly. As pleasurable as it was to be almost balls deep in her tight little throat, the pleasure of a good blowjob comes from the lustful dragging of your lips back and forth. Gabrielle had every intention to pound her throat with her mother's cock, but the remaining two illusive inches were becoming a point of pride for the young slut and there was no way that she wasn't going to take the entirety of her mother's mammoth cock in both her holes. No inch would go un-sucked or un-fucked. Pushing herself, she started to gag even more, coughing around her mother's cock and unwittingly amplifying the pleasure that tingled through her shaft. It took a little work, the young girl's throat bulging as the second last inch dipped into her depths. Controlling her breathing, she took one look at the last inch and forced her lips downwards in a sharp and swift movement, her lips pressing against Apolline's shaved crotch for all but a second before the young girl was forced to pull her lips of her length, gasping for air as her saliva slick chin glistened seductively.

But even as she fought to catch her breath, her hands still slid up and down her mother's cock dutifully, her saliva slick shaft slipping through her fingers with ease. Tightening her grip on the cock, she heard an audible moan from her mother's lips ripple through Fleur's arse, the older sister moaning in pleasure as a response. She was slowly building a rhythm, gently fucking her mother's breasts, her pre-cum lubricating her cleavage and turning it into a shimmering pocket of flesh. Even though Gabrielle's mind was focussing on the next step of their plan, she couldn't draw her eyes away from her sister's cock slipping and sliding through her mother's breasts, the soft flesh prying itself apart as her cock carved through the deliciously pleasurable valley of skin. Surely, she could wait a moment longer to impale herself on her mother's cock.

Shifting herself up so that she was straddling Apolline's belly, Gabrielle spit on her own cock, jerking herself back and forth to a lubed shimmer before inching forwards towards the underside of her mother's breasts. Guiding the tip of her cock, Gabrielle thrust in between Apolline's breasts, immediately moaning loudly as her cock was sandwiched not only between her heavenly globes but was also pressed firmly against Fleur's shaft. All three of them savoured the sensation, Apolline's tongue grinding to a halt as her sensitive chest was attacked by both her daughter's cocks. It took the two girls a moment, but eventually, Fleur and Gabrielle started to gently fuck back and forth, treating their mother's cleavage as a tight, sumptuous hole to be fucked, their two cocks double teaming her as their balls gently slapped against the rapidly slickening flesh.

Drawing their hips back in unison, the two girls thrust forwards in tandem, groaning as their rigid cocks massaged one another, pre-cum dribbling from their lengths as they sped up. Reaching down, Gabrielle ran her thumb along her mother's breasts, gently rubbing her nipples. Tweaking the sensitive nubs, she pulled Apolline's hands away from her boobs and replaced them with her own, tightening the pleasurable pocket for both her and Fleur. Apolline's hands then began to wander, reaching up and grasping Fleur's tits, gently massaging and playing with the plump and delectable handfuls, loving the squashy plumpness of each breast. Her tongue plunged back into action, attacking Fleur's prostate with a reinvigorated fervour. The tip of her tongue curled around the sensitive button, licking and darting back and forth across it, the audible increase in moans from her eldest daughter being a sure-fire sign that her tongue was doing the right job. Fleur was on the verge of orgasm, slowly her thrusts down considerably, not wanting to explode to early, but wanting to savour the pleasures that her mother was so graciously providing with her ample chest and deftly skilled tongue.

"Ma mère… Would you like me and Gabby to swap? I so long to 'ave your cock inside me once more…" Fleur purred, rolling off Apolline's face, the older woman licking her lips, her eyes occluded by her blindfold. Gabrielle let go of her breasts, slipping her cock out from between them and watching as Fleur used a handkerchief to clean herself up and remove her mother's spittle from her asshole.

"Zat sounds parfait…" Apolline moaned, only to feel her hands get slowly tugged away from her, Fleur tying them to the bed post, knowing full well that if he mother's hands roamed free, she'd instantly tell that it was her and not the younger more pliable sister. Offer a sultry smirk to her invisible daughter, Apolline moaned, "Ah… I do hope you will not take advantage of me in such a vulnerable state."

"We will take advantage, but in no way that you would not readily hand over voluntarily," Fleur smirked, leaning down and stealing a kiss from her mother before straddling her face once more. One of her hands found her cock, lifting it upwards slightly so that the thick length didn't flop down to Apolline's breasts, giving the trick away. Sinking her arse down, she returned her sumptuous arse to her mother's face, her oblivious tongue pushing deep inside what she presumed to be the youngest of her children, giving Gabrielle the freedom to grasp Apolline's slick cock and nestle the throbbing, bulbous tip against her young arse. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself, her nerves almost enough to cause her to stop. However, she had come this far. Slowly, but surely, her tight little butt gave away and the throbbing cock head slipped inside her eager and sumptuous arsehole.

Gasping, Gabrielle's hand flung to her lips, silencing the outcry before Apolline could figure it out. Letting out instead a low, singular groan that blended with Fleur's soft and delicate moans, Gabrielle used Fleur to steady herself as she inched slowly downwards, inch after inch of sumptuous, silky cock pushing into her arsehole and making her body tingle with pleasure. The probing cockhead reached her prostate, the young girl whimpering softly, the stifled moans being as unbearable to control as the cock. Her hand flew to her own cock, jerking herself rapidly, stroking her length and milking herself for pleasure in an attempt to cut the dull pain that was darting around her tight ring. Fleur did her best to help, her soft hands finding Gabrielle's budding breasts, and gently massaging them, lowering her lips to the tiny little nubs and letting her tongue dart and curl around the erect bead of pleasure.

Gabrielle managed to sink half of her mother's cock inside herself before having to stop for a moment, her hand furiously jerking herself off. Apolline's cock got progressively thicker the further down she got. Not enough to be able to notice it at a glance, but enough to notice it as it slid inside your ass. Moaning, she gently bounced up and down, her hand using Fleur's shoulder as support, the two-girls gazing lustful into each other's eyes before softly kissing on another, the intimate embrace distracting Gabrielle from the cock that was plunging into her asshole. Slowly, but surely, her gentle bounces managed inch more cock inside her, each deep thrust pushing another inch inside her, her ass slowly brimming with sublime pleasure as her asshole loosened to accommodate the length. Her hand fell away from her cock, Fleur quickly replacing it with her own, stroking her little sister off as she bounced eagerly up and down on her mother's mammoth cock.

She must have slipped ten inches inside herself when she had to take it slower. She started to slide up and down her cock, bouncing softly along the same three inches. The prostate massage that it was providing was essential in loosening her up and eventually, she didn't even notice as eleventh and twelfth inches slipped inside. The thirteenth one however cut her breath short as she fell forwards, a twinge of pain echoing through her arse as she stopped her slow and steady bounces, the jerking hand that was working at her cock speeding up considerably. Fleur had started to disregard the pleasurable tongue inside her arse, instead focussing on her sister's pleasure, not even realising that her orgasm was on the brink with nothing holding her back from spraying her mother's breasts with her cum. Her hand was jerking her own cock, which she was doing her best to keep away from touching her mother's tits, but eventually, she gave up on that endeavour, letting her shaft flop down between Apolline's breasts, the older woman pausing for a moment, but not deterring from her oral ministrations.

Looking into her sister's eyes, Gabrielle took a deep breath, her logic being that this was like ripping a plaster off. Leaning back, she took control of her cock, her hand giving her length a slow and steady massage. Drawing her hips back upwards, she pulled a couple inches out of her arse before easing back down, slowly working up a tempo, her arse massaging the thick cock inside her, until finally, with one swift and painfully pleasurable push, she slammed her hips down, her bum smacking against Apolline's thighs, her cock roaring with pleasure. Gasping, her lips fell open and any attempt at maintaining the façade was lost as she moaned, "Fuck!"

That was all the young girl's body needed, her arse spasming and clenching as she spurted several long, pent-up strands of cum across her mother's belly, painting her with her seed. Her hand continued to jerk back and forth, the young girl moaning uncontrollably. The sight was quite spectacular, with the young girl's body rippling and bouncing with the impact. Watching it happen tipped Fleur over the edge, the young girl spurting massive amounts of cum down and onto Apolline's breasts, a single drop rolling down the entire length of her cock and landing on Apolline's moving chin. Rolling off Apolline's face, Fleur quickly helped Gabrielle slid the cock out of her, the young girl groaning as the tip finally left her ass and the heavy length slapped against the older witch's belly. The two girls didn't even have to say anything as the both lunged at Apolline's cock, their hands and mouths lavish and tending to any and every inch, until finally, her orgasm hit her, the older woman spraying copious amounts of cum down and onto Fleur and Gabrielle's faces, the two girls closing their eyes and eagerly accepting the plentiful facial.

"Mon dieu! C'est merveilleux!" Apolline bellowed as her cock began to deflate, the two girls rushing to untie their mother. Pulling the blindfold off, Apolline was faced with the two girl's, their faces slick with cum. Without even saying a word, she leant forwards, kissing Gabrielle, feeling the cum slip into their mouths, the older woman tasting herself on Gabrielle's tongue. Pulling away, she did the same, kissing her cum soaked daughter, their lips mingling as cum was shared between them. Swallowing a strand of her own cum, Apolline pulled away and watched with eager eyes as the two girls turned and shared a kiss, the cum stricken lips pressing against one another, the two moaning at the shared taste, "It iz true what ze English zay. Zat pleasure is amplified when ze ozer senses are removed. C'est très bien!"

"If you will excuse moi, I shall go and clean myself up," Gabrielle smiled, pushing up and disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Fleur and Apolline together, the two of them sharing a giddy smile. Wrapping their arms around each other, they pulled each other close, their cumstained bodies rubbing together in a sultry and slick manner.

"She did well. Did you manage to get her to agree to ze deal?" Apolline smirked, revealing that she knew all along. Of course, she knew. Frankly the older woman was astounded that Gabrielle wasn't under the impression that her mother knew the intimate details of both their rear entrances. She could tell she was feasting on the same hole. Then again, that was the plan.

"Oui. She will be wearing ze maid's outfit for ze party. Just like you asked in ze letter," Fleur smirked, stealing a kiss as the two of them rolled back and forth, eventually having Apolline straddling Fleur, their cocks hardening as she slipped and pressed against one another.

"Ah… Very well done. It 'as always been a fantasy of mine to see her little arse in such a tight and skimpy outfit. Just like when you wore ze little schoolgirl outfit. Perhaps, we should break zat one out again," Apolline smirked, her tongue curving around Fleur's nipples.

"Az, I recall, you still owe me a favour for fulfilling zat fantasy…" Fleur smirked, pushing herself up and sitting with her mother straddling her rapidly hardening cock, "So I was wondering if you would be willing to 'elp me with some… tactful… introductions? Zere iz a fantasy of my own, but It can only be fulfilled under certain circumstances and… well… ze details can wait…"

"Anything for ma petit fille…" Apolline moaned, feeling Fleur's cock prodding against her arsehole, the tip hardened and ready for action. Adjusting herself slightly, Apolline sank her hips downwards, feeling the head push inside her asshole. The two women moaned in unison, before Apolline stole a kiss, muttering, "But first… I 'ave been in need of a good arse fucking for a long while now… Care to 'elp your mozer out?"

"It would by my pleasure," Fleur moaned, lowering her lips to Apolline's cum covered breasts, lavishing the globes with her tongue, all the while cleaning and tasting her sumptuous seed. Fleur had missed her family life. Everything about it was so… perfect.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I know that the Frenches are a lot of people's favourites, so I thought, why not add a third one! And have no fear, there is plenty more French action coming up, including a chapter that I am very excited to start working on. Should be fun!  
**

 **I also want to remind you that my Tumblr is online and you can find it at the link below. Just remove the spaces because removes any and all links. Don't know why. There is a Harry Potter short, a celebrity short (featuring Emilia Clarke and Sophie Turner) as well as some Doctor Who fun! Also, there will be a Bellatrix short coming soon! So, if you need more of a fix, head over there!**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. Combine (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **Next week we have what a lot of people have been asking for. A good old-fashioned gangbang. But who will be the subject of a group of throbbing cocks? Who will be indulging in that eager little slut? Ah, the suspense. Let's just say, Quidditch can really divide people. Till next time!**


	38. Chapter 35: Slytherin's Slut

**Author's Note: Another week, another dose of smutty goodness. Hope you are all doing well. This week we of course return to where we left of with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and their untimely (or timely, depending on how you look at it) arrival on the scene of Katie and Pansy's intimate encounter! Warning, this one is going to be a rough one and Pansy isn't gonna come out of this one gleaming. And for those who think I'm taking it too hard on Pansy, rest easy as this is the last of the Pansy brutality. At least for now. She does need revenge after all!  
**

 **I also have a favour to ask. Now whilst I love your reviews and they genuinely light up my day, I do get a lot of mixed reactions (mixed in the sense that people take to certain chapters more than others) and as we are nearing the end of the story and looking forwards to the next book, I'd quite like to gauge exactly what people enjoy about the story. The character stuff and how it pertains to the smut, the rougher dominating stuff or just the kinkier sex. Or do you just enjoy the fact that your favourite characters have massive schlongs and love anything and everything that involves that. I would genuinely love some feedback in terms of the whole story so far. Also remember, I have Tumblr now, Link in the previous chapter.**

 **I'm also going to be taking a two-week break, with the next chapter being uploaded on the 2** **nd** **of April. Personally, I feel like I'm not writing as well as I used to. You might not notice it, but I'm feeling a little uninspired. I by no means am going to leave this story, in fact I'm set on finishing it. It's just a little bit of writer's block and I don't want to crank out uninspired chapters. Especially considering the creativity that the next chapter will entail. So, I'm taking two weeks to reset and will be back better than ever. Follow me on Tumblr for smaller stories in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy, the long-anticipated Gryffindor Quidditch Team Gangbang! Well, more orgy with a some Slytherin entertainment…**

Chapter 35: Slytherin's Slut

"My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and use my throat like the whore I am?" Pansy recited dutifully, this time being the hardest and quite possibly the most difficult to swallow. On her knees, she breathed in heavily, waiting for the inevitable reaction. It came swiftly and loudly as all five of the new entrants burst into laughing, the two black women being the loudest as they stared into the face of one of the people they despised the most. The Twins turned to one another to support each other, whilst Harry quietly laughed in the background. He felt a pang of guilt for the young girl, but after four years of miserably bullying and taunting, even he couldn't deny the cathartic bliss of watching her on all fours, naked and offering herself up like a common street whore. It was quite the image and one that he silently wished he could share with Ginny as she would be lording this over Pansy for years and years to come. Bowing her head, Pansy tried to ignore their reaction, none of them quite able to believe their eyes.

"Wait? Is this actually happening?" Angelina chortled, controlling herself, her panties beginning to tighten as she admired the naked girl's form. A little flat and quite boyish in places, it wasn't a bad look, giving her quite the twink-like appearance, something that Angelina relished.

"Well, either that or Katie's dropped her knickers for no good reason," Fred noticed, as Katie turned around, folded her arms and shot them a glare, her cock beginning to harden again. She glanced over at Harry, worried that he'd be a little put off. It was her suggestion that they get the Quidditch Team together for a ' _meeting'_ so that Harry wouldn't be taken aback by the uniqueness of their more adult sessions come the start of next year. And so far, Harry was a little oblivious to the true nature of their meeting, his focus taken up by the naked girl in the room.

"And cum across the wall," George added pointing to the dripping cum that was running down the side of the classroom. Cocking her hips, Katie blushed slightly, "But then again, knowing Katie, she might have just whapped herself out and decided to desecrate some school property."

"I'll desecrate you in a moment if you don't shut up," Katie snapped, raising her eyebrows, the Twins turning in unison and laughing. Pulling her panties up, Katie walked over to Harry, gently nudging him as they all looked down at Pansy, quite unsure as to what to do, despite it all being rather straight forwards.

"Can I go? Or are you not done laughing?" Pansy snarled angrily, resting her pert bum on her heels, folding her arms annoyedly as the six of them stifled their giggles at the young girl. George and Fred noticed the chastity cage, their faces turning near blue as they tried to stop themselves.

"So… let me get this straight? You are crawling about asking people if they want a blowy?" Alicia asked, Pansy nodding slowly in response, her face going shades of red that weren't humanly possible, "And you are doing all this for… fun? A bet? Or is Draco leasing you out for a few galleons?"  
"I'm not a fucking whore!" Pansy burst out, taking all six of them by surprise, keeping their tongues quiet. All except Fred and George who couldn't ignore the perfect opportunity to be proven right. Pansy glanced past them at the small sliver of window that was set into the door, occasionally seeing Draco glance in, shaking his head before disappearing. Unsure as to what she should do, she sat there, taking the abuse.

"Go and repeat what you said in the beginning? You know: my name is Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin's Queen slag…" George asked, folding his arms and resting his chin on his fist, as Fred did the same, the pair of them shooting her an accusatory look.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson. Do you want to fuck my mouth and use me like the whore I am?" she recited, hating the words that came from her lips and hating the reaction that got from the Twins, who looked at each other, exaggerating their surprise.

"Oh… I think. I think George. If you listen real, real closely. She said that she was… was, and let me know if I'm getting this right, I think it's pronounced, whore…" Fred mocked, getting pushed aside as Alicia and Angelina strode into the main pair of the room, rapidly undressing without a single morsel of shame. Pulling their shirts of, the two girls helped each other with their bras, their bountiful, plump breasts bouncing free, quickly being massaged by their hands. Confused, Fred interjected, "We aren't actually? I mean it could be a trap? No doubt Draco's up to something. Waiting to hex us or something?"

"Well, it's a trap with a blowjob? So…" Alicia said, explaining herself with only a few words, the two Twins quickly nodding along and following suit, stripping themselves down, leaving Harry and Katie standing there watching. Harry was finally taken aback with surprise. It wasn't the naked Slytherin, it was the complete normalcy that the rest of the team adopted when seeing her and the incredible familiarity they each had with each other, unashamedly stripping down their cocks bounces free, a plethora of delicious breasts, arses and skin being exposed with little regard for modesty. It was quite the surprising sight, so much that Katie was the voice of reason that finally drew Harry's eyes away from Angelina's thick, monstrous and mammoth black cock.

"I suppose an explanation would be… prudent?" Angelina smirked, nudging Harry and directing his attention away from the buxom black babes that were casually kicking their shoes aside, stroking their thick cocks as they advanced on Pansy, a look of fear in the young girl's eyes as she saw the length and girth of the two Chasers, their cocks dribbling with pre-cum already.

"Just a small one…" Harry chuckled, adjusting his own trousers without care for who saw. His cock was pressing tightly against the fabric and as Fred and George circled around Pansy, their bodies completely on display, their cocks in their hands, Harry finally turned to look at Katie.

"Well… Let's just say our Quidditch Team Meetings are a little more hands on. And after telling the girls about a couple of our encounters, we decided that it would be a waste to wait until next year to let know what happens," Katie explained calmly, "I'll be honest. I was envisioning a slower introduction. Maybe a little stripping, jerking off together. But Pansy has… Well, subtlety is out the window. What do you say?"

"What? What do I say? Em… Well… Group stuff has never really been my forte if I'm honest. To many… options? Is that the right word?" Harry said, looking around at everyone. One of the things he was most uncertain about were the Twins, with Harry wondering just how close they were and just… how close they would be expecting to get to him. It had never really occurred to him if he would be willing to do that with a guy. The principle was the same and it was hardly like cocks scared him. It was just… different… And he wasn't' sure about it.

"Harry doesn't know where to stick it? Don't worry, you'll be a big boy one day," George called from across the room as they crowded around Pansy, the Slytherin unsure as to where to start and unsure as to just what she was in for. A part of her wanted Katie and Harry to walk away just so that she didn't have so many to deal with.

"And don't worry Harry. There will be no need for you to be sticking anything of yours, anywhere near me," Fred added, stroking his cock closer to Pansy's face, the girl scrunching her face up at the interactions between these people. It was unnerving to be at their mercy.

"Why not, eh? I love a bit of boy on boy action," Angelina suggested, winking at the two Twins who quickly bowed their heads, knowing exactly what the Chaser was suggesting with her salacious grin. Her hand wove into Pansy's hair, lifting her head up towards her thick, black shaft.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll keep you right. And if you are at a loss for where to put it, just put it in me," Katie suggested with a wink, walking into the room to join the girls, swiftly stripping off and joining the group in jerking their cocks back and forth across Pansy, watching as Angelina ran her pre-cum glossy cock along Pansy's lips, coating her dainty mouth with the salty lubrication and savouring the sensation. Alicia grabbed Pansy's hand and guided it to her own cock, the Slytherin begrudgingly getting the gist and starting to jerk her off rapidly and with any measured consideration for pleasure. She just wanted her to cum. Moaning, Alicia leant down and gently smacked the girl's arse, watching as Pansy fumbled around for one of the Twin's cocks, wrapping her thin fingers around Fred's length and affording him the same pleasurable treatment as Alicia, the two of them moaning softly.

Breathing heavily, Harry found himself in a peculiar situation. And was surprisingly daunted by the idea of being introduced to this secret Quidditch sex club. It was a strange sensation that Harry couldn't quite place, but aside from that he could not convince himself that not partaking in this was a better idea. Stripping down, he dropped his boxers at last and wandered over to the group, ending up further behind Pansy, his cock hardening and begging for attention that he was unlikely to get from Pansy anytime soon as her lips finally parted and slid along half of Angelina's thick bulbous cock, the Slytherin gagging and spluttering instantly, but finding herself unable to fight both of Angelina's hands, which were set on plunging deep into Pansy's throat. Holding the girl's head in place, Angelina began to gently pull herself backwards, gently and softly fucking into the portion of throat that Pansy had allowed her, the depths of her throat being clenched. But not for long if Angelina had anything to say about it. Slowly stroking himself off, Harry found his hand drawn away from his cock as Katie moved between him and George, her hands falling to their cocks as she jerked them both off steadily, the pair of them groaning in pleasure as they watched the erotic blowbang before them.

Angelina steadied her grip and thrust sharply forwards, hitting the back of Pansy's throat, the young girl gagging around her length as she tried her best to object to the thick intrusion. She managed to fight the pressure for a few moments, saliva dribbling down her chin as she did so, looking up at Angelina with disdain. Finally, her throat gave away and Angelina plunged every single one of her thick black inches deep into the Slytherin's throat, Pansy's eyes widening as her lips spasmed and twitched around the base of her cock, her nose buried in her shaven crotch, the heavy pair of balls that accompanied the thick and mammoth length slapping her chin audibly. Moaning at the pleasurable sensation, Angelina felt the girl dribbling down her shaft, her saliva finding dripping onto her balls, streaking across the full sack, making her shiver slightly.

Collecting Pansy's hair into a ponytail, Angelina wrapped it around her hand taking firm control of Pansy's tight little throat and slowly beginning to drag the Slytherin's soft and pert lips up and down her cock, tugging on her hair to encourage Pansy's slightly unwilling throat. Each time that Angelina plunge her lips down onto her own cock, she groaned loudly, watching as Pansy gagged and spluttered, drooling over her cock like an eager and properly little slut, her hands continuing to do their best job at jerking Fred and Alicia off, though her attention was entirely divided, unable to keep a steady rhythm, though the pair of them didn't both complaining. Fred watched intently as Angelina began to thrust harder into the Slytherin's throat, groaning simply from the glorious sight of watching the stunning ebony goddess abuse and hammer Pansy's throat, her balls smacking against her chin again and again, leaping slick imprints of saliva on her rapidly reddening chin.

The room was filled with the soft irregular slaps of Angelina's balls, Pansy's throat defying a constant steady fucking, unwittingly making it more pleasurable for Angelina's firm grasp as she fought and won against Pansy's futile contests. Alicia, tiring of Pansy's clumsy handjob, kept her cock firmly in the Slytherin's hands, but reached down behind her to her pale and pert arse, prying her cheeks apart and gently rubbing her fingers up and down Pansy's stretched and gaping hole, dipping several digits deep into the girl and savouring the guttural slurps of pleasure that vibrated along Angelina's slick cock. Pansy's arse gave no opposition to Alicia, the girl slipping three fingers inside her, all the way up to the knuckle, without any difficulty. Introducing a fourth finger, she finally found herself having to work to drill them inside her, gently twisting and wriggling each finger until they sat deep inside her, Pansy arching her back in response and gargling around Angelina's cock, "Looks like the whole of Slytherin have been back here. Never knew you were so busy."

Pansy spat an incomprehensible response, wiggling her ass in an attempt to free herself of her probing fingers, but unwittingly spurring Alicia on. Her sounds were silenced by Angelina once more slipping her cock deep into her throat, pressing her lips against the base of her shaft once more, before finally pulling her lips back and away from her length, dropping her own hand to massage her length, smearing the copious amounts of saliva across her cock. Lifting her length, she slapped it across Pansy's face, the wet shaft leaving streaks of saliva across her cheeks and forehead, the Slytherin grimacing at the sight, wincing at each sharp wet slap. Keeping a hold of Pansy's hair, Angelina guided her lips towards Fred's cock, wrapping her arms around Fred's shoulders, pressing their bodies together as the twin's cock glided along her closed lips. Purring softly, Angelina saw Pansy let go of Alicia's cock, the Chaser leaning down behind the Slytherin to explore her rear entrance. Feeling Pansy's hand fumble for her glossy cock, Angelina moaned, "Go on then… Open wide and do your job…"

Doing so, Pansy swallowed Fred's cock with ease, her lips sliding down the entire length, his tip plunging easily into her well exercised throat. Angelina tried to guide her as best she could but found that the eager girl was quite capable of throating him without even blinking. She kept her eyes straight ahead, sliding her lips and down without missing a beat, the redhead twin moaning softly as Angelina's breasts poked at his side. George leaned closer and closer, queuing up to be the next in line, leaving Katie and Harry stroking each other off as they watched, Katie's cheek resting on his shoulder as they watched the scene.

"Why don't you two share?" Angelina suggested, walking around to George and grasping his cock, pulling it closer to his brother, Pansy's eyes widening as she realised Angelina's intentions. The two twins glanced at each other uncertainly, Katie and Harry raising an eyebrow as they watched on. Unsure, they were finally convinced when Angelina leant between them, whispering, "I won't wear underwear till the end of term… and… well let's say you need a quickie, there won't be anything stopping you from flipping up my skirt and… you get the picture…"

Biting the bullet, George stepped slightly closer, noticing Pansy's eye roll and groan of disdain at these perverse and sickening people, ignoring the hypocrisy of her own statement. George pressed her tip against Pansy's already stretched lips, his cock pressing snugly against the side of his brother's. Groaning softly at the sensation, George pushed forwards, his tip pushing inside Pansy's mouth, her jaw threatening to snap at with the width. Gagging already, she was unable to stop the slow and constant push of the twin's cock, the pair of them moaning louder and louder: George because he was plunging into a tight wet throat and Fred because the tight wet throat in which he was submerged was progressively growing tighter and tighter, the friction between his own cock and his brother's being somewhat special, Angelina barely able to contain herself as a fantasy of hers played itself out, albeit in a minimal and rather unimpressive way, but it's something.

Pushing forwards, George finally sank himself entirely into Pansy's throat, the girl gagging and spluttering, her hands pushing against their thighs in a vain attempt to free herself of the thick invaders, but all to no avail. Their cocks were sandwiched in an incredibly tight and sumptuous warmth, grinding and sliding against one another in a surprisingly pleasurable way and one that neither one of the twins wanted to admit was quite something. Not wanting to jeopardise the sensation, the twins took turns drawing their cocks slowly backwards until the tip was resting at the entrance to her throat, all before plunging right back in. Pansy gave up trying to swallow the saliva and pre-cum, instead letting it dribble down her chin and onto the floor, some of it coating the twin's balls whenever they collided with her sloppy and slick chin, her cheeks stretching wider with each thrust.

"Well… seems that Pansy is a bit busy… Suppose you'll have to settle for me," Katie smirked, playfully smacking Harry on the arse as she slowly slid down onto her knees, offering him a wink as she came face to face with his cock, gently stroking it back and forth as Harry smirked.

"Care to share Katie? Feel it wouldn't be right for you to keep Harry to yourself. After all this is a… Team Building activity, albeit with some additional entertainment," Alicia interjected, sharply spanking Pansy's arse before sauntering over to Katie and Harry, propping herself up on a table next to Harry, she eyed him up and down, "Katie has told us a fair share about her experience."

"All good I hope," Harry chuckled as Katie shot him daggers before leaning in and unceremoniously swallowing his cock, planting her lips against the base of his shaft with ease and readily beginning to bob her head up and down, keeping her blowjob comparatively neater to Pansy sloppy approach, "How did you manage to keep all this… Well, not the fact that girl have cocks… but the 'Quidditch Practice' aspect a secret? I've been on the team for four years and would never have even guessed."

"We did have a couple chats about letting you know, but Oliver was very adamant that you were too young. And then this year the Quidditch Season was cancelled. Let's just say the girl's locker room was very different to the boy's one after a training session. And all the long showers the twins took? They were just waiting for you to bugger off," Alicia smirked, glancing down at Katie as she slowly eased her lips up and down his cock. Alicia was hoping for a clearer look at the boy's shaft, having been too preoccupied with the 'additional entertainment' as she put it, but Katie's eager lips didn't reveal too much. Glancing up at the scar-faced boy, she smiled, "Even though Katie has given me a glowing recommendation, I like to do my own… research."

Without giving Harry a second chance, Alicia leant in and pressed her lip against his, taking the boy by surprise for all but a second before her returned the favour, his lips battling softly with hers as she snaked a hand around his neck. Having been put into this position far too many times before, Harry had learnt to simply go with the flow and kissed her as passionately as possible. He had been friends with Alicia for several years now but had never really thought of her this way. Well, nothing beyond the usual teenage fantasies which all seemed rather childish from where he was now. Then again, being friends with someone didn't stop him before and he was hardly besties with her. Still, as her lips pried apart, he took the initiative, plunging his tongue into her mouth, the girl moaning at his forwardness, combined with his hand lifting itself curiously and boldly to her breasts, gently squeezing the soft and plump mounds, running his thumb down to her erect and chocolatey nipples.

Not breaking the kiss, Alicia's hand found his other free hand and guided it slowly towards her cock, the boy chuckling slight before continuing their kiss. Getting the idea, he began to slowly jerk his cock back and forth across her cock, only stopping when Katie pulled her mouth away from his cock and dribbled a mouthful of saliva into his hand for lubrication, something which Alicia readily appreciated. The slicker hand was incredibly pleasurable, and Harry wasted no time in lubing her entire chocolaty length to a thin and delicious shimmer. Running his thumb up to her tip, he gently massaged the sensitive bulb of flesh, coating his thumb in a continuous stream of pre-cum that dribbled from her tip. It was this that finally brought a moan to Alicia's lips, the girl pulling her lips away from Harry's in order to savour the sensation, the boy wearing a smug smirk as she moaned and groaned, writhing beneath his hand. Continuing to build on it for a few moments, he finally pulled his thumb away, Alicia relaxing her body and breathing steadily as she turned towards him, "Fuck… why'd you stop?"

"Don't want to cum too early, do you?" Harry smirked, lifting his thumb to his lips and tasting the Chaser's pre-cum, suckling the substance from the digit as Alicia chuckled, biting her lip and sharing a look with Katie. A look of approval. As if Harry was under scrutiny.

"Fuck you're good…" she purred, lifting her leg and straddling Harry, her arse pushing Katie down and away, her lips forcefully plucked from Harry's cock as Alicia writhed on top of the boy. Moaning, Alicia pressed her lips against Harry's once more, the boy's hands grasping her pert and toned bum cheeks, leaving Katie too look on, scoffing at her sudden ejection from the situation.

"Okay… I'll just be here… If you need me…" Katie sighed, rising to her feet and deciding that she ought to use herself elsewhere whilst Alicia and Harry got more acquainted. Alicia lifted herself upwards and rested the tip of Harry's cock against her rear entrance, easily slipping it inside herself. Whilst she was a more dominant girl, she didn't feel like asking Harry to bend over when she could just as easily lift her hips and get the pleasure she so desired. Sliding herself down Harry's length, she felt his hands find her hips guiding her up and down, encouraging her soft, but powerful bouncing, groaning into her mouth as she did the same to him, their lips battling back and forth, their hands roaming their bodies as they collided together.

"Angelina? I reckon the boys can handle her throat themselves. Come give us a hand back here," Katie called as she crawled around to Pansy's arse, seeing her hole lubed up by Alicia's spittle, the girl having diligently prepared her entrance for her own cock before latching onto Harry's. Angelina wanted to savour the intimacy of the two twins but was finding her hand to be less than satisfactory. Nodding, she joined Katie behind the young Slytherin, Pansy wiggling her arse and trying desperately to free herself of the twin's cocks, adamant that she wasn't going to be taking any more cock up her arse, and especially not the black mammoth that was Angelina's shaft. And definitely not multiple shafts. However, her wriggling was all futile as the twins kept a strong grip on her head, the two of them synching themselves up and gently fucking her throat with heavy handed thrusts and groans of pleasure.

"Do you want to go underneath? I've not had my fill of watching those two…" Angelina suggested, keeping her eyes on the two twins as they fucked Pansy's slavered throat, the girl barely able to muster a sloppy grunt in response to the constant barrage of cock, her saliva dribbling endlessly onto the floor.

"Okay… If you can get them to kiss, I'll take you Alicia together," Katie smirked, stealing a kiss herself from Angelina before sliding beneath Pansy, positioning her head so as to not be in the direct dribble from her mouth. Lifting and adjusting the Slytherin, Katie robbed her of any ability to stop their impaling cocks. Angelina grabbed Katie's cock for her, guiding the smaller shaft towards Pansy's gaping arse, working the tip inside with complete ease. Groaning pleasurably, Katie grabbed Pansy's hips and pulled her downwards, flattening her position and lodging every inch of her comparatively smaller cock inside the Slytherin's rear, the soft smack of flesh echoing Alicia and Harry's now constant and powerful slaps.

A soft, but muffled groan came from Pansy's lips at Katie's intrusion, but that was nothing compared to the groaning and straining that hit her when Angelina's throbbing, saliva slick cockhead wormed its way against her hole. Starting gently, Angelina slowly pushed the head of her cock inside, moaning softly as the tight hole enveloped the tip of her length, gently massaging the sensitive bulb of purplish flesh with her sporadic clenching. Grabbing Pansy by the hips, Angelina sank her hips into the girl, inch after inch of her silky black cock forcing its way into her well used arse, not stretching her to entirely new limits -considering that Luna, Ginny and Hermione had done their part- Angelina's cock instead reminded her of the subtle pleasure that a good anal fucking could give her. Having been somewhat ruined by the massive combined length she had previously in her arse, the combination of Katie's thinner cock and Angelina comparatively thick one had found a balance that was incredibly pleasure for the young Slytherin. She still wasn't a fan that it was their cocks inside her, but it was more bearable than the previous trio. Pansy even went so far as to start softly moaning around Fred and George's cocks, unable to silently relish the pleasure.

It took a bit of work, but Angelina sank her entire length into Pansy, bottoming out and letting out a hoarse groan. There was one thing she couldn't deny about the Slytherin despite her less than stellar opinions of her: she had a good arse. Savouring the tight depth, Angelina kept her eyes open, fixed on the twins as she slowly began to draw her hips back and forth, the gentle massage of her ass, combined with the delicious friction of Katie's cock. Building a good rhythm, Angelina fucked her harder and harder, knowing that Katie -remaining stationary beneath her- would appreciate the deeper thrusts and added pressure against her own cock, their moans joining Alicia's moans, with all three Chasers throwing their heads back and relishing the moment. Harry's lips had dropped from Alicia's and found her sumptuous breasts, the tiny chocolate nipples capping off each soft mound being more enticing that anything he could imagine. The cool air had brought them to stiff peaks and as he leant in and wrapped his lips around one, his tongue batting it back and forth beneath the gently sucking pressure, Harry learnt just how delicious they were. Combining that with the moans that came from Alicia as a response and Harry was falling in love with her delicious mounds of ebony flesh.

"Alicia? I'll be honest. I reckon Pansy deserves a little more? Besides, her arse is like a cave, we could fit all six of us inside if that was possible," Angelina commented, pulling Alicia away from the delicate treatment that Harry was providing her. Stealing one more kiss of pleasure from the boy, she took his hand and ushered him to come join the sprawling gangbang; something he was quite excited about. Angelina rested on the balls of her feet, positioning herself above Pansy's arse, thrusting down, allowing the other Chaser enough room to get forward and brush the tip of her cock against Pansy's entrance, the Slytherin groaning in disbelief, her body starting to ache at the added pressure. Clamping down on the original two cocks that thrust inside her, she tried to dissuade the Chaser, but it was all to no avail, Alicia's determination for a chaser triple penetration going above and beyond. It took a little effort, but eventually her cock head slipped inside Pansy's used stretched arse, the hole tightening for all three of them.

Katie and Angelina froze, keeping themselves in place as Alicia drove her cock deep into Pansy's arse, the girl groaning around Fred and George's cocks as she was filled with a smaller combined size than the previous three cocks that plundered her arse, but still an incredibly large amount of thick, throbbing and pulsating cock. The added friction of their cocks grinding and sliding together set the three Chasers moaning uncontrollably, waiting for the moment when all three of them could start fucking her, the promise of an incredulously pleasurable shag making them almost cum. Hammering home, Alicia moaned, the tightness enveloping her cock almost being to intense. The three of them took a moment to savour that, before slowly starting to pull and push inside Pansy's arse, all three of them moving back and forth with irregular thrusts, constantly filling and emptying Pansy's ass before plunging themselves back in, neither one of them maintaining the same stroke. As Alicia was pulling out, Angelina was all the way in, with Katie readying to hammer back home, in a delicious rhythmic haven of sumptuous pleasure.

Fred and George finally found themselves on the verge of cumming, Pansy's sloppy throat doing a lot to speed them onwards. George was the first to blow, pulling his cock out of her throat and speedily jerking himself off onto the Slytherin's face, the twins both wanting to paint that pretty little slut's face with their cum and render her a sticky mess. Several long strands of cum spurted from his tip, landing across Pansy's entire face, the girl just able to shut her eyes in time before the stand hit her. Seeing his brother unload, Fred endeavoured to the do the same, taking a few more deep thrusts into her throat before pulling out and jerking alongside his twin, the pair unleashing their torrent of cum onto her unwitting face. Closing her mouth and eyes, she let it happen, feeling the dribbles of cum slowly shift down her face, the last few spurts hitting her and making her look like a proper little cum slut. Opening her eyes and lips, she could taste their cum, with several beads rolling across her lips and into her mouth. She looked up at the boys, the two of them high fiving and relishing their handiwork, moving out of the way to allow Harry to step up to the plate, the boy silently thrilled at the prospect of being balls deep in Draco's girl's mouth.

"Potter…" she seethed, in between soft grunts of pleasurable pain as her ass was once more pushed to the brink. Harry felt a little sorry for her, but at no point had she said for them to stop or struggled. She was completely complacent and somewhat eager. Well, eager to get this over with.

"Pansy…" he said, watching as she hunched down a little lower, Angelina pushing Pansy's head down in order to get the angle on her arse, streamlining her deep and pleasurable thrusts into the girl's stretching asshole. It was quite the sight to watch, the three Chasers cocks slamming in and out of her rear, their balls smacking against flesh as they moaned and groaned.

"Are you just gonna stand there or do you not know how this works?" Pansy spat, removing the last shred of sympathy that Harry had for her. Even in a situation like this, she was a colossal bitch. Stepping forwards, Harry pushed his cock into her open mouth, the girl's tongue running back and forth along his shaft as he thrust deep inside her throat, the girl unable to stop his strong and steady thrust. Grabbing her hair and holding her head in place, Harry started to hammer back and forth, his balls smacking against her slick and sloppy chin, his cock making easy work of carving through her slick hole, Pansy's soft and muffled moans adding to the pleasure of the deepthroat. He was already on the edge following Alicia's gentle bouncing atop his cock and he was speeding swiftly towards cumming, as were the Chasers. In fact, it took only a couple minutes longer for Pansy to feel the first cock explode inside her arse, their cum pumping itself deep into her rear entrance, filling her to the brim.

It was Katie who was the first, her cum spurting into Pansy's ass, followed by Alicia and Angelina, the two larger cocks being set of by the sudden spurting torrent from Katie's cock. Milking themselves thoroughly into Pansy's rear entrance, they made sure that every droplet of cum had dribbled from their cocks before they pulled themselves back, their softening cocks covered in a mixture of all three-girl's cum. Moaning, the three of them wormed their way away from Pansy, letting their cum slowly drip from her well used arse, allowing Harry free use of the girl. He was next to cum and sent several strands down her throat before pulling out and adding to the cum-streaked face that the twins had so diligently provided the girl. Panting and groaning, Pansy herself couldn't help but cum, her cock having hardened painfully inside the cage and dribble a meek amount of cum. Staggering away, Harry joined Katie in admiring the team's handiwork, a pang of guilt for the young girl coming into Harry's heart before Pansy lifted her head, stood up and strode swiftly towards the door, disregarding her previous orders from Draco. Before she left, she spat at the group of Gryffindors, "Fucking pathetic gits…"

And with that she left, staggering swiftly through the halls and back to the Slytherin common room, narrowly avoiding the mass exodus from the classrooms as lessons came to their end. The Quidditch team chuckled to themselves as the door swung closed, all six of them catching their breath, Angelina smirking and adding, "Welcome to the team, eh, Harry…"

"Not so fast… He's got to pass the tests," Fred interjected vehemently, both Katie and Alicia groaning as they bowed their heads and turned away, both of them not being massive fans of the whole endeavour. There was a certain tradition that was to be upheld at the introduction of a new member to the more adulterated side of the team.

"Do we really have to do this? We just shag each other, there is literally no need to go through the absolute faff that is this whole… testing bullshit," Alicia said, George joining his brother on the side of going through with them. They had all had different experiences with said tests, but it was a silent rule, almost hazing that they went through and all at the hands of the experienced players.

"Oh, come on. Me and Fred put a lot of effort into these ones. Trust me, they are some… they are quite something," George argued, the boys having been working diligently to create and manufacture their own version of the tests. Each player took charge of running the tasks for a newcomer and Fred and George had been selected to do this year, although they were the ones primarily for the tests in the first place.

"What kind of tests are we talking?" Harry asked, a little worried that he would be placed at the mercy of the twins estranged and devilish minds. Sure, they were good friends, but he had heard experienced their mischievous endeavours up front and had no intention of being willing at their mercy.

"They are a series of super fun, super interesting challenges that we have come up with the prove whether or not you are worthy to a part of this illustrious club," Fred explained with a wide and beaming smile. An incredible disconcerting smile. Katie moved to object, but Fred cut her off, "It's up to the Team Captain. Shall we ditch the tests or you know… have some fun?"

Every head turned to Angelina who was silently musing over it all, her cock slowly hardening between her legs. She remembered her tests and they were relatively simple. Then again, Oliver came up with them and he was hardly the kinkiest of minds. There was a part of her that didn't want anyone to have to deal with Fred and George's kinky minds, but another part of her -a stronger part of her- wanted to see what they had in store. Lifting her head, she smiled, "Let's have some fun…"

 **Author's Note: A little shorter than usual, but I didn't have as much time as I would have liked. However, still a decent attempt I reckon. I've not got much to say, beyond reiterating what I said before. I have a Tumblr, link in the previous chapter. And feedback about the story as whole would be appreciated!**

 **The next chapter will pick up where this chapter left off and will involve the Twins and their devilish minds putting Harry through a series of tests to prove his acumen. And I think they might just be cracking open the old mysterious vial for some… elaborate fun…**


	39. Chapter 36: A Follow-Up Interview

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I've taken a small break and I am back to get right back into this. However, I've decided that I wasn't happy with the idea had planned for the so called 'Quidditch Trials' and ditched it for now. I just wasn't going to force myself to write something that I didn't think would be good. Especially not as the first chapter back after a break. Which is why I'm returning to a character I enjoyed writing and letting her have way with Harry and get her comeuppance.**

 **If you haven't already, check out my Tumblr. Link is in a previous chapter. I think two chapters back. And, I am also announcing that I will be doing one last one-shot for this story. I will continue one-shots in the sequel, but for this one, there will be one more. Instead of doing a poll, I invite you to suggest what you want for it and I will adapt the most interesting one!**

 **Also, don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping this story. I'm not dead. It's just that I'm finding it difficult to balance stuff and I broke my laptop and essentially just a cavalcade of unfortunate circumstances. I'll try and keep it weekly, if not, fortnightly. Check out my Tumblr if you want filled in and stuff when it gets round to it all!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 36: A Follow Up Interview

Things had gone quite awry with the supposed Quidditch Trials. Fred and George had hurried off to retrieve some items that were supposedly integral to their challenges and then subsequently dropped of the face of the earth. They weren't seen in classes the next day and were entirely gone from the common room. Their dormitory remained unslept in and the Gryffindor Team were left to assume they were up to something. Harry quickly came under the impression they were waiting to kidnap him for some ludicrous sexual challenge that they were preparing, though no such kidnapping came. Instead the days ticked by until finally, he was set to meet with Rita Skeeter for what would prove to be a decidedly garish follow up interview. Sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the last people to leave so that he could meet the estranged woman, Ron and Hermione quickly rushed in.

"Harry! Good, you haven't… well you haven't started yet…" Hermione smiled, sliding down into the seat opposite him and slowly unpacking a small bag of titbits. One of them was a small jar, the next a potion and finally a set of ropes and a listed enchantment scrawled on a piece of paper.

"Well, I'm hardly gonna whip it out in front of everyone," Harry seethed, not at all thrilled about getting intimate with that pain of a woman. Casting glimpses out towards the entrance to the main hall, he half expected her to stride in naked and command his attentions. Luckily, no such thing happened, "I presume you've come up with a plan or something? Hex her and steal the photos? I don't actually have to…"

"Well… She's actually quite a powerful witch, so we… you'll have to get a little bit into it and all. Get her to lower her guard. This is a sleeping draught. If you can convince her to drink it. I dunno, say it's a virility potion or something. Either way, just get her to drink it and me and Ron will sort the rest. We'll hide in the Trophy Room. Get us when you've… done the business," Hermione explained, handing Harry the potion with a soft smile, one that didn't convince Harry that this was a good idea. Getting her to drink an unlabelled potion would be damned near impossible. He'd have to fuck her until she went loopy for her to even consider doing something so strange.

"Is this the best you've got?" Harry asked, pocketing the potion as more people filtered out of the hall, the impending encounter getting closer and closer, Harry's nerves building more and more. There was a pit in his stomach that was ripping at him, making him more anxious.

"Lighten up. I mean, she's not bad looking. It can't be that bad to shag her?" Ron said, Hermione slapping his hand sharply at the outburst, bring a smirk and chuckle to Harry's lips as he rubbed his hand and quietened down, "Then again… she can be a bit… creepy. Either way, Hermione's got something good planned for us to get our own back. She won't know what hit her!"

"Hush… We need to go. She can't see us hiding. Good luck Harry," Hermione whispered, collecting up the other items and rushing away to the back room, followed closely by Ron. As the door swung shut, Harry slid up out of his seat and noticed that the entire hall was empty. His heart sank, and he looked over to the great doors, waiting, waiting for her to arrive with her squeaky smile and sneering voice. Walking slowly up towards the teacher's table, Harry was turned sharply around by a soft and immediate cough. Turning, he saw her, standing in between the doors, her hands on her hips. She was wearing her usual green outfit with her fishnet stockings sliding up her long and slender legs. Even from a distance, Harry could see her pursed smile and eyelids batting.

She didn't call out, instead turning around and waving her wand to close the heavy doors of the Great Hall behind her, leaving the two of them alone and rendering Harry trapped (for want of a better word). Slowly and sexually, she strode down and along the centre of the room, approaching Harry with what could only be described as an obvious, yet clumsy attempt at seduction. Her hips were swaying, and Harry could swear that on her longer strides, he could the woman's hardened shaft bulging against her dress. He remained propped up on the teacher's table, sitting there with a worried look on his face. Slowly, but surely, she slipped up beside him, licking her lips and offering him a sweet and sultry smile, "You came? I wasn't sure you'd show…"

"Well, I kind of have to. It's borderline blackmail…" Harry began only to be quietened by Rita as she reached a finger up to his lips and shushed him. It was such a strange move that Harry was a little startled that people did that outside the world of movies and tv-shows. Then again, Rita was almost delusional and a little self-obsessed.

"There's no need for such harsh and… incriminating words. Let's forget about all that… business stuff and simply enjoy the evening that we have both longed for," she smiled, running her hands softly and slowly along his cheeks, silencing him once more as he tried to protest her last statement, "It's just we got so caught up in the moment that I… well, it's safe to say you took advantage of me, ravishing me in that carnal way. It's just, I thought we ought to indulge in a more traditional evening and get to know each other a bit…"

"You came onto me. No, you started all of it. You jammed your cock down my…" Harry began once more, only to have Rita cut him off again. I suppose he should have expected this. Her articles were the definition of twisted words and she was an expert at manipulating situations that had the slightest of grey areas. Sighing, Harry allowed her to take his hands into hers, the older woman gently massaging and fondling them as she smiled meekly.

"Let's not dwell on what happened before and look to the now. How are you feeling about the Third Task? Nervous I'd bet. This one promises to test your magical acumen and I doubt you can fumble through on sheer circumstance and coincidence this time? Oh, what horrors wait for you in that accursed maze, I can only imagine…" She smiled, the question seeming innocent enough, but the bedazzling of her words suggested that her damned quill would suddenly lunge out of her dress and reveal itself.

"Erm well… I've got plenty time to prepare…" He stammered, this setting Rita off on another tangent, her hands still firmly clasped onto his as she smiled, batting her eyes. All Harry could think of was that he hoped to all hell that Hermione and Ron weren't watching this, because if they were, he'd never live it down.

"That you do. But surely time is of the essence? How humbling that you'd chose to spend such precious time with an older woman such as myself. I'm flattered!" Rita blushed, to an extent that Harry had to wonder if she had an innate ability to do so. Feigning embarrassment, she leant forwards, shuffling herself closer towards him with a salacious grin, "Do you have a thing for an older woman? Oh, how exciting it must be to be in class and fantasising over those lovely dames at the front? Do you ever hope to be invited back for remedial classes? Or dare I say it, detentions? Perhaps a little spanking?"

"I don't… I mean, no… I don't…" Harry stammered taken aback by the suddenness of her perverse interjection. She couldn't possibly believe that he had a thing for her. It was all some ludicrous act to give herself some self-righteous ability to engage with him. It clouded his thoughts enough that he didn't realise that her hands were slowly guiding his towards her thigh.

"Oh Harry! How forwards of you! Can't even indulge a woman in a little conversation? My, must all of our dates be this thrilling!" She giggled as Harry pulled his hands back, the woman not moving in the slightest. Though, her veiled protest quickly bled away as she leant closer in, her lips lingering nearer and nearer, an animalistic twinkle in her eye as her hand found his and guided slowly back towards her thigh, her intentions becoming clearer and clearer (despite them being intimately clear in the letter she sent), "Then again, who am I to deny the natural instincts and desires of a teenager. Why waste time with small talk when we can… get right back to what we both want…"

Her hand guided Harry's along her thigh, drifting it slowly up towards her crotch. Slowly, she tightened Harry's palm around her crotch, her thick and throbbing cock pressing against her dress, a soft and throaty moan coming from her lips as he was forced to fondle him. Biting her lip, her gaze intensified as she pulled herself closer and closer to Harry. He was far from receptive, his hand lingering on her cock out of a maligned sense of duty and the fact that the sooner this was done, the sooner it was over. Gently squeezing her cock as best he could, he inadvertently gave her the impression that he was into the this, the woman leaning her lips in to his ear, gently nibbling at his neck as she purred seductively.

"I've wanted this for so long. And I know you do to. All those lonely nights. Or those times you'd be with other girls, imagining it was me… You don't have to imagine any more. Oh, I've missed these lips," she purred, trailing kisses along his jaw until their eyes were locked, hers filled with a lustful glint and his looking uncertainly upon the clearly delusional woman. Before he could say anything, she lunged at him, her lips pressing softly against his before pushing harder. He felt her tongue push through her lips, begging access to his. Begrudgingly, he allowed it, the woman taking the advantage and sliding one leg across Harry, straddling him as she battled his lips with hers. Her hands latched onto his cheeks, holding his face in place as Harry instinctively grasped her hips, the woman grinding and writhing on top of him. Pulling away, breathless, Rita grinned, "Oh… Harry…"

"Rita…" Harry said, a little breathless, but a little taken aback by Rita. She had a powerful personality and what could easily be defined as weakness and subservience was actually bafflement and innate disbelief at how delusional yet purposeful someone could be. She was mad, but by fuck did she know what she wanted and how to get it. It didn't matter that she was busy trying to convince herself that it was right, because she was hungering for in nonetheless and would use any opportunity to justify it.

"Call me Mrs Skeeter… You know? For your fantasy?" Rita smiled, her hands running up and down Harry's chest, fondling every avenue of his body that she could get her hands on. Despite not explicitly wanting himself to react that way, Harry's cock was hard and rigid, pressing up against Rita's surprisingly well-formed arse and every slight grinding movement she made his shaft tingle in that sumptuously pleasurable way, "And maybe, later, I'll give you that proper detention you deserve, Mr Potter… But first, I'll let your teenage whims dictate…"

Rita lifted Harry's hands with hers, guiding them to the back of her dress and placing the zipper of her green garment in his fingers. Getting the idea, Harry slowly slide the zipper down the back of the leering blonde, slowly but surely unveiling her body. She shrugged her shoulders forwards and the dress fell away, at least down to her hips, revealing the rather sultry and seductive set of lingerie she had chose to wear. She had a corset of all things on, only it stopped right under her breasts, pushing them upwards and making them even more plump, but not hiding hem behind a thin veil of fabric. Their pert and stiff nipples were free to be nibbled and eaten, with the vast creamy expanse of flesh that was her buxom chest being fully at Harry's disposal. He looked up at her for a moment, seeing that look on her face, that look of desire and want. He couldn't worm his way out now.

Her hands gently guided his head downwards and Harry quickly figured out what she wanted. Lowering his lips to her soft, supple breasts, he softly kissed the creamy flesh, causing Rita to moan exaggeratedly, throwing her head back theatrically. Drawing his lips across her skin, Harry went straight for her nipples, knowing that that was the key to making this go quicker. Wrapping his lips around the hardened nipple, he gently ran his tongue in circles across the sensitive spot, Rita's moans filling the entirety of the hall as she bit her lip. Flicking the nub back and forth with his tongue, he made sure to liberally coat it in saliva, before gently suckling on the teat, the suction of his lips driving Rita crazy -crazier than usual-. Tightening his grip, he started to nibble on them, rolling it back and forth between his teeth and softly biting down on it. Swapping to the other breast, he gave it the same treatment until Rita finally leapt of his lap and slowly began to strip in front of him.

"Er, I don't suppose you want… want a drink?" Harry offered, reaching for the bottle of sleeping draught as Rita wiggled her arse back and forth, slowly peeling her tight, lime green dress downwards, the fabric curving over the plump roundness of her arse and revealing her creamy cheeks, framed by a bright green thong, her garter belt holding those admittedly sexy fishnet stockings in place.

"Oh no, I don't drink. Oh, I forgot I left this here," Rita scoffed, turning around and showing Harry her thick cock, pinned pitifully in lace by the tiny green swatch of cloth. He remembered every ridge and vein of the that length and not in a fond way. Though, that wasn't what she was referencing. No, in her hands, she was holding a wooden paddle, obviously designed for spanking.

"Ah… where, what…" Harry stammered as she slid up onto the table beside him, burying her lips in the crook of his neck as she quickly began to undress him, pulling away his tie and lifting his jumper up and over his head. Her hands went to work on his trousers as she purred her response.

"Never you mind. It's for your fantasy. For your detention with Mrs Skeeter," she smirked as she tugged his trousers down and off his legs, taking his boxers with them. His cock sprung free and Rita offered it a simple fleeting graze, giving it a small squeeze before working on his shirt.

"That's not my… Doesn't matter. If it's all the same, I think I'll pass on the whole… detention thing. Can't we just get this over with?" Harry asked, levelling with her as his shirt fell to the floor leaving the two of them in a relatively similar state of undress. At least for practical reasons.

"Oh, okay. It's just… well… those pictures were rather explicit and well… who knows what would happen if someone misplaced them," Rita said, breaking her façade for a moment, the conniving snake sliding free as she leant back and licked her lips, putting Harry in his place. Because ultimately, she was implying it was his fantasy, but it was really hers. And she was holding all the cards at the moment.

"Ah, there we are… Of course. Are you sure you don't want a drink? Mrs… Mrs Skeeter?" Harry said, plucking the bottle up once more, but having it pushed to one side as he choked out those final two words. Hearing him refer to her as that set a fire in Rita's body and Harry could have sworn her cock grew an extra two inches with a veritable twitch of excitement.

"Never in a million years. Now, Harry… You've been acting up and well, as a teacher it is my responsibility to ensure that punishment in enforced. Don't hate me for it, it has to be done. Now be a good boy and lay across my lap," Rita smiled, adjusting herself and playfully patting her thighs as if to imply. Her cock was hard and rigid, pressed and held up against her stomach, dribbling small amounts of pre-cum onto her belly as she waited to give Harry his 'deserved' punishment. Sighing, Harry did as he was told, clambering into position and laying across her lap, presenting her taut and toned arse to the older woman. He immediately felt her hands running back and forth across his skin, massaging and pulling at what little muscular flesh she could, moaning to herself, "Oh my… It almost seems a shame to tarnish such a lovely bum with a good spanking. But, discipline is a must…"

Harry was about the say something when the first stinging spank came. It wasn't from the paddle, but instead from her hand, the sharp hit making him wince. A part of him thought that it would a playful sort of thing with soft, almost implied slaps, but Rita wasn't letting up. It was easily the hardest spank his ass had received, and Rita was only getting warmed up. Gently massaging the tender skin, she quickly applied the same treatment to the other cheek, both of his cheeks flaring up and starting to glow a hot red. Continuing to spank him whenever she felt like it, Rita moaned to herself, her cock spewing pre-cum up and onto the side of Harry's stomach, every ripple that shot across his skin causing another bead to pour from her tip. Gritting his teeth, Harry took it like a champ, wincing with each sharp and powerful slap, silently dreading the moment she took up the paddle and started to go properly to town.

"My, my Harry… have you been seeing other women? You are looser than ever back here. I mean, I'd wager I could fit a…" she started, stopping her rambling before she got to the crucial part of that sentence. She had pried apart his cheeks and was gently rubbing his hole with her finger, threatening to dip her fingers inside him, but only going so far as to tease him. One of her hands left his bum and retrieved her wand. With a small flick, she performed some magic, magic that was out of Harry's view, but magic that he quickly felt. The paddle lifted itself and struck his ass with a sharp spank, a sharper spank than Rita would have been able to do with her hand. It was so sharp and so painful that Harry yelped, admittedly, like a little schoolgirl at the painful spank. He barely had time to recover as another way hit his rear, his ass being pummelled by the enchanted toy, all the while, Rita explored and delved into his bum with her fingers, a perverse and kinky idea on her mind, one that Harry would explode at if she breathed a word of it to him. Luckily for her, and unluckily for him, he was indisposed trying to cope with the burning and stinging pain that was burning through his ass.

Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down and onto his hole, she gently began to massage the lubrication into his puckered entrance, her finger slowly pushing harder and harder until the tip finally slipped inside, burying itself inside his ass and eliciting a sharp groan of pleasure from the young boy, his cock inadvertently twitching between his legs, a bead of pre-cum rubbing against Rita's thighs. Smiling at the boy's sounds, Rita took it as a sign of approval, sinking the entirety of the digit deep into Harry's clutching arse, submerging it up to the knuckle and gently curling it to rub against his sensitive prostate, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from him, a shudder that was swiftly replaced with a wince as she paddle swung once more.

Easing her finger back and admiring the way his ass was turning red raw, Rita added a second finger, easily sliding It into his rear and pumping it back and forth, her plan chugging steadily onwards. The third finger was where she started to encounter some resistance, having to work her fingers back and forth and time her movements with the spanking. She found that he tensed up and tightened whenever he was spanked and thus had to slow the paddle's movements and start to plunge her fingers back and forth with a slow and methodical rhythm. Harry appreciated the slower movements and the fewer spanking but didn't like what happened next. Where Harry often considered three fingers to be plenty, Rita obviously had a very different idea, easing her pinkie finger into place and slowly trying to wriggle it inside. It was admittedly smaller than the other three, but the grouping of all four stretched him a little much. He had taken larger things back there, but only with careful practice.

And then came the moment of realisation and just what Rita figured she could fit back there. Another dribble of saliva landed on his bum and then he felt her final digit rest against his ass, her fist starting to clench. He fought it as much as he could, but Rita had a way about her and it took her only a couple seconds of effort to finally ease her thumb in alongside her other fingers. Harry's eyes flew open as her fist sank deeper inside him, his hole tightening and wrapping around her wrist. He was getting fisted. He couldn't quite comprehend it, with his mind shuddering through pain, pleasure and disbelief, all while Rita ogled and moaned at her handiwork. He couldn't imagine what it looked like, but all he could think of was the fact that he was lucky. Lucky that Rita had small hands. In retrospect, Harry figured he should have probably done something, but he found himself paralysed both by fear and surprise. Fear that if he suddenly leapt away, she'd tear him in two and surprise that he was somehow loose enough for someone to fit an entire fist inside him. It didn't help that her fingers were starting to extend ever so slightly and gently tickle his prostate, rubbing the sensitive bulb of pleasure to try and elicit a moan. However, no matter what she did, she was unable to outdo the pain that was burning in both his cheeks and his hole.

"Mmm… Like a glove…" she moaned happily, ridiculing Harry as he tried desperately to hold it all together, but with very little capability. Slowly, but surely, Rita continued to move her fingers, sliding her wrist back and forth, gently and slowly moving her arm backwards, softly fisting Harry as he lay frozen in place, unwanted moans dribbling from his lips. Then the sharp paddle began to strike more, Rita dribbling more and more saliva down onto his hole, lubricating him more and more as she started to build up a pace of shifting back and forth. Her eyes were fixated on his hole, watching intently as his arse flexed and peeled around her wrist, stretching and gaping with each slow and subtle movement, "You like that? You like that little bitch boy? You like being stuck on your teacher's fist? Say you like it bitch?"

"Ah… fuck… fuck…" Harry grunted as she started to roughly move her hand back and forth, the pain building as she shifted the same portion back and forth. He wasn't going to admit it, because it wasn't true. No matter how much she wanted it, he wasn't playing to her fantasy. Not in this regard.

"Say it bitch!" she said, taking the paddle in her hand sharply spanking him, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she dribbled one last mouthful of saliva down onto his hole and clenched her fist. With one steady and continuous movement, she started to slowly drive her fist deeper inside him, her wrist slipping inside as she plunged deeper and deeper into the boy's clutching and spasming arse. Harry's lips fell open as she pushed more and more inside him. If he hadn't been fucking and being fucked on a regular basis, he would have been in tears at this point, but he was nearing the breaking point. As the middle of her forearm dipped inside he felt himself starting to snap, the pain becoming a little too much. And she was showing no sign of stopping. No matter how much his prostate was ground and pleasured, it didn't undo the fact that she was trying to get the rest of her arm inside, "Say it and we can stop? Say it bitch!"

"I love it! I love it, now fucking stop!" Harry sharply breathed, that obviously being enough for Rita as she slowly and calmly pulled her hand out. She lifted her wand and cleaned herself up before playfully slapping Harry's bum, gesturing for him to move. Wincing as his gaping asshole closed, he slid off her lap, tentatively sitting down before realising that it would probably be best to stand. At least for the time being. As Rita smiled at him, he couldn't help but breath, "Are you done?"

"Done? But my cock is still hard? And so, are you? What kind of teacher would let a student walk away like that? After having made you hard in the first place, it's my duty to make sure that you are… properly… satisfied," she winked, her hand wrapping around his cock. He wasn't going to lie; her hand was good at what it was doing, and he welcomed the pleasure as it counteracted the lingering ache in his ass, "So, Harry. I wonder what we could get up to next… Any ideas? Anything you've always fantasised about having your teacher do to you?"

"I don't… You obviously have something in your mind that you want me to say, but you are going to try and guide the conversation to a point where it seems like I'm the one who suggested it. Can't we just skip all that and jump to the part where we actually do it?" Harry said, growing tired of her probing and suggestive questions and simply wanting to get to the end of the ride.

"We could? But isn't there some kind of… I don't know… Haven't you ever wanted to push your body to the limit and see what you can physically do?" Rita said, avoiding his request and continuing to not so subtly probe his young teenage mind and get him to suggest the thing that she wanted. It was a classic reporter trick, but one that Rita wasn't exactly subtle in implementing.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Harry sighed, playing along, glancing over to the bottle of sleeping draught and wondering if it was worth just forcing the damned potion down her throat and be done with it all. Unfortunately, he had said enough for Rita to be disillusioned enough to continue and he quickly felt himself being pushed down onto his knees in front of her, his lips coming close to her cock as she sat on the edge of the table, grinning lewdly down at him.

"Well Harry… I'll grade you on just how much of my delightful cock you can fit into that pretty little throat of yours. If you want an outstanding… well, we'll get to that no doubt," Rita smiled, wrapping her clawed hand around the back of his neck, pushing his lips towards her cock. Casting her a disdainful look, Harry dutifully parted his lips and wrapped them snugly around the tip of her cock, finally feeling her let go of his head and trusting him to suckle on her cock of his own accord. Lavishing her head with his tongue, Harry did everything he could possibly imagine trying and make her cum faster, with his tongue focussing on the most intense and pleasurable spots on her thick bulbous tip. Before long however, he angled his throat downwards and plunged his lips downwards, swallowing inch after inch of her milky white cock and resting the tip of her length against the back of his throat. He barely had to do anything, with his experienced throat easily taking her shaft into his depths, his lips barrelling towards the base of her cock with only a few gags and splutters. Finally, his lips spasmed and clenched around the base of her shaft, the boy moaning along her length in an attempt to make her cum quicker. Her theatrical moans filled the Great Hall as she stared at him with a lustful and intense look, one that Harry meekly tried to return.

He didn't waste any time in dragging his lips up and down her length, trying to tighten his throat as best he could in order to elicit more pleasure from the woman. Starting slowly, he opted for a more sensual and slick blowjob, knowing full well that simply rocketing his lips up and down wouldn't do anything. Instead, he pictured her shaft as Ginny's, lovingly dragging his soft pink lips up and down her length, curling his tongue around every inch as he went. He even plucked his lips from her cock and rapidly flicked his tongue back and forth with increasing hunger. His attempts to imagine Ginny were futile as Rita's moans and audible encouragement made it impossible to think of anything other than her leering, faux pleasure ridden face. Focussing on her neatly shaven crotch, Harry pushed his lips up and down, making sure that he treated every ridged inch of her length with the same careful attention. The intensity of pleasure took even Rita by surprise as she was momentarily immobilised by Harry's deft and incredibly skilled tongue. Ginny, Luna, Katie and even Hermione to an extent had taught him well and in a perverse way he was proud of his ability to render Rita a little speechless. Though, it was short-lived.

Her hand eventually curled around his neck, pushing his lips downwards and towards the base of her cock. Looking up at her, Harry found himself confused, feeling her force his lips further and further when there wasn't anywhere else to go. Sharply jabbing his nose into her crotch repeatedly, she groaned in displeasure, receiving only a few meek and meagre gargle grunts and stifled splutters from Harry. Finally, she lifted his chin slightly and looked at him in her own confused manner, "Come on! And the rest of it…"

She couldn't possibly mean that? At least Harry thought that she couldn't. I mean doing that would be an incredible stretch. But as he looked up at her with an empty gaze, she quickly sighed and decided that she would do it herself. Forcing his lips against her crotch, her other hand reached beneath her cock and grabbed her balls, softly pressing them against Harry's lower lip, trying to get him to stretch a little to allow them to slip in. Baffled by the implication, Harry found himself unable to open his jaw that wide, with her balls barely prying apart his lips. Saliva began to dribble down his chin and onto her balls, inadvertently making the prospect of Rita being able to take the term 'balls deep' to a whole new uncomfortable level.

With her balls a little slicker, she applied more forceful pressure to the movements, focussing more on a single ball. As much as Harry tried to resist, she had a rather forceful grip and eventually, she managed to slip the ball of flesh into his mouth, his jaw stretching wider as she groaned in satisfaction. Harry could feel pre-cum pouring deeper and deeper into his throat as she hummed happily in response to his achievement. But then, then came the next one. Manoeuvring, her hand to the other side, she began to try and wriggle the other ball into his mouth with the reporter keeping a claw like grip on his head. Before long, Harry began to choke, unable to breathe with her cock starting to suffocate him as her demented perversion of having not only her cock and balls inside his throat drove her to a new determined insanity. Harry could feel her about to succeed, with her balls finally pushing inside his lips, stretching his jaw to a new painful extent, his eyes bulging and streaming ever so slightly, "Outstanding, Mr. Potter! Outstanding indeed! Are you ready for your reward?"

Before Harry could even consider having cum pouring from her cock, he grew tired off this and felt his head growing a little dizzier. He tried to reach his wand inside his trousers but found himself unable. Spying her wand flung on the table, he tried to reach for it, timing his lunge with Rita throwing her hair back. It was a little out of reach. Sneaking in one last breath of air, he felt her hand push his lips down, his breathe cut off and his cheeks reddening. He could feel her cock twitching in his throat, getting ready to spurt deep inside him. Taking the initiative, Harry pushed up onto his feet, pushing Rita back across the table and hunching over. She gasped and giggled at his forceful push, "Oh Mr. Potter! You are a naughty one…

It was too late as he grabbed her wand and aimed at her head, gargling a muffled 'stupefy'. Luckily, it was enough, with a bolt of red light bursting from the wand and striking her across the head, knocking her unconscious, but not before her cock could be pushed over the edge, with several long strands of cum flooding into his throat. Pulling her cock from between his lips, he begrudgingly swallowed the first strand before letting her unconscious cock spill the last dregs onto her belly, the woman moaning in her mindless state. Quickly dressing himself, Harry rushed over to the trophy room, pushing the door open to fetch Ron and Hermione, only to find them both naked with Ron bent over against the wall, Hermione happily thrusting away. As the door swung open, Ron's eyes flew open with fear, the boy lunging to cover his naked body from his best friend, "Blimey Harry!"

"Really? You know what, it doesn't matter. What's this plan of yours, Hermione?" Harry said as Ron fumbled to hide himself, blushing rapidly. Hermione, uncharacteristically, was rather okay with it all, simply smirking at Ron's uncomfortableness, before begrudgingly dressing herself, though opting out of putting her panties back on due to her hardened and unrelieved shaft.

"Is she asleep?" Hermione asked as they walked back towards the unconscious reporter, with Ron and Hermione quickly dressing themselves.

"Blimey Harry. Did you?" Ron began, looking at the naked woman, alongside the dribbles of cum still pouring from her cock and assuming Harry to be some kind of sex demon.

"Yes, I fucked her unconscious," Harry said sarcastically as Hermione sniggered to herself, slipping her shoes on, "Is it just me, or am I the only one slightly worried about the fact that we have an unconscious naked woman here? I'm pretty sure, in the muggle world, we'd get arrested for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. We're still on schedule. Come on, pick her up and follow me," Hermione said, looking to Harry and Ron to do the heavy lifting as she gathered up Rita's eclectic collection of clothing and guiding the two of them along. Begrudgingly taken a hold of the woman, the shifted Rita along, cautiously looking around each corner to make sure they didn't stumble upon anyone.

 **Author's Note: A little shorter but I am stuck for time. Though, I hope you enjoyed Rita pushing Harry to his limits. And for being a creepy reporter, she deserves so long overdue comeuppance, which will come in the form of next week's chapter (might be in two weeks' time. Will see!). For updates on the story and schedule changes, check out my Tumblr. I will post if there isn't going to be a new chapter. If there isn't a post, then assume it will be going ahead as normal! And there are some sexy short stories on there as well. Also, remember to review with your suggestions for the last one-shot and I'll see you next time!**


	40. Chapter 37: Punishment Fits The Crime

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Has been a while and for that, I apologise. I've been promising updates for a wee while, but things kept coming up. Had a brief stint in the hospital and couldn't post, work caught up as a result and I had to take care of that and several other small things I won't bore you with. Point is, hopefully I'm back on track and will be able to update more regularly now.**

 **I just wanted to briefly say something about some reviews, PM's and asks on Tumblr I've been receiving. A fair few people have noted that they are no longer reading the story because I've not been updating as regularly as I promised, and I've been constantly promising another chapter and not being able to hit that deadline. I just want to say that I don't owe people anything. If I don't post a chapter on time, that doesn't mean that you get to act all self-righteous about not reading any more. I write this in my free time and don't ask anything in return other than a bit of feedback. If you aren't going to read it, fine by me, but don't start making it out to be my fault because I've focussed something other than a naughty little hobby of mine. It doesn't bother me that you don't want to read anymore, but don't try to guilt trip me.**

 **It annoys me that some people can act so entitled when I'm literally just doing this for fun. I'm not trying to bash the people who have been really nice and wondering if I'm okay. The majority of people have been brilliant, and you guys are the reason that I'm back. Getting nice reviews and PM's have made me go out of my way to try better. But when people act so entitled about a smut story online, it annoys me.**

 **Sorry, for the wee rant, but it's just gotten a little annoying having people crop up proclaiming that I'm somehow doing them a disservice for not updating a random smut story online. Also, thanks to all the people reviewing with feedback, encouragement and some peculiar messages that I'm doing my best to decipher (I think they're positive!). I'm trying my best but can't always get there. So, thanks for the patience and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and the ones that will be coming soon enough!**

 **Still open to one-shot suggestions! Got some good ones that have stoked my interest so far but haven't narrowed it down yet! Keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 37: Punishment Fits the Crime

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked as they hauled Rita's unconscious body behind the tapestry and made their way slowly down the small corridor. Arriving in the gloryhole antechamber, the trio stopped for a moment, lowering the naked woman down onto the ground. Ron was a little confused, but primarily because of the fact that unlike the other two, he was completely in the dark when it came to the school gloryhole. Opening one of the doors, his eyes widened with glee.

"Quiet Ron. Close the door," Hermione ordered plucking her wand from her sleeve and lifting it up. Gently moving her wand back and forth, she drew several letters in the air, with the square of cubicles suddenly starting to glow a bright and foreboding red. Closing her eyes, Hermione muttered to herself, fumbling through a series of spells before finally, pointing her wand directly at the gloryhole and casting, "Poena!"

"What the hell kind of spell is that?" Ron asked as they watched the square of cubicles begin to bulge and push outwards. They shifted into new positions, keeping the square of nine cubicles, but making each of them bigger, allowing for three people to fit in one. The new size dimensions also created a corridor leading to the central chamber, which now had a door leading into it.

"One of the school's old secrets. Essentially, what happens now. The central room is now open. When we lock Rita inside there, she has to 'satisfy' someone in each of the cubicles? The central room remains locked until she has done so. Not only that… but if I'm not mistaken…" Hermione smirked, leading Harry and Ron to the central room and pointing inside of it. It was a little spacious, but the walls seemed to move and shift of their own accord, making the room smaller and larger as it saw fit. Taking the two of them to one of the cubicles, she opened the door and smiled, "See! Three holes. Each cubicle immediately adjusts to cater for how many people there are. Meaning that whilst there are only nine cubicles, well… she'll have to deal with more than just nine people…"

"That's bloody brilliant. Cruel… but brilliant," Ron commented, pulling open one of the corner cubicles and seeing that it too had three holes. However, when he opened one on the opposite side, the room shifted and shrunk so that there was only one hole, "Are we really going to leave her in here? She could starve before enough people come visit? I'm all for a punishment, but that seems a little extreme?"

"That was normally the case. At least in the book I read. However, I took the precaution of sending anonymous letters to various people that Rita had wronged, and let's just say that the response… it was quite substantial. I doubt Rita will have much trouble getting out. She'll have to put in a lot of effort mind you, but she'll have no trouble at all," Hermione smiled, silently chuffed with her plan. It was quite brutal and incredibly cruel, but following Rita's reign of terror, Hermione was hardly going to simply allow her to walk it off. And it had to be suitably harsh to dissuade Rita from using the photos in a more malicious way. There was no way for the trio to get the hard copies, so they had to make sure that Rita firmly learnt her lesson.

"You're scary sometimes Hermione… Quite scary…" Ron smirked, the two of them kissing before Harry and Ron hauled Rita's body into the small cubicle at the centre of the gloryhole. Hermione didn't lock the door quite yet, but instead plucked a camera from her bag and suspended it in one of the corners of Rita's cubicle, setting it to take photos every few minutes. Hermione was taking no chances. Leaving the small corridor, Hermione moved her wand and locked the door, causing the corridor to the central cubicle to disappear, trapping Rita in place ready to await her night of intense punishment.

"So… What do we do now?" Harry asked, the question being on all three of their minds. Naturally, every single one of them wanted to 'take care of Rita' and weren't going to miss the chance to take their revenge. However, the manner in which they did so was up for debate. And Ron and Harry's pride were the only thing standing in the way of them making the most of it.

"Well… If we want to make sure that Rita is punished properly, we'll want to… want to be conservative about the number of cubicles we use. If we want to make it… make it… If we want to, we should probably all share the same cubicle," Hermione suggested, Harry and Ron glancing at one another a little unsurely. They hadn't really been naked around each other and it that innate boyish pride inside both of them was bubbling to the surface. Hermione quickly added, "Well, I mean if you are both okay with that? I mean, I don't want it to be awkward?"

"No, it wouldn't be awkward. Just… Yeah, we're all adults?" Harry stammered, wiping his brow as he and Ron avoided each other's gaze. Hermione, meanwhile, kept entirely quiet, hiding her desire to see the both of them naked together. The girl was allowed her fantasies.

"Yeah. Of course. As long as it's not like we're… touching and stuff…" Ron added, Harry nodding along in agreement as the two of them fumbled their words, with Hermione standing between them, silently exploding at the idea of having them both naked beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. We won't have to touch. Definitely not…" Harry breathed, scratching his hair nervously as silence fell across all three of them. Lifting their eyes, they all looked at one another with the same tepid look, Hermione acting a little more awkward than she actually was.

"Well, I suppose we should? You know?" Hermione suggested, glancing at the two boys before unzipping her hoodie and dropping it to the ground. It wasn't exactly the most revealing of movements but gave Harry and Ron the appropriate hint. Nodding slowly, Harry began to do the same, slowly pulling his top off and revealing his Quidditch toned body. Ron mimicked his movements, though not consciously. He just didn't want to be the first to reveal himself. Hermione was a little eager in her undressing, stripping down to her bra and boyish boxer shorts, her hardened cock fighting against her underwear. Harry and Ron got down to their boxers and stood nervously, all three of them feeling a little weird about getting naked with each other. It didn't matter that she had shagged both of them. It was still awkward being naked with her best friends. Unclasping her bra, she freed her breasts, before looking at Harry and Ron. Nodding, the three of the fought the nerves and dropped their boxers in unison, their cocks all bouncing free.

Hermione was the only one who was comfortable looking at the other two, her eyes latching onto their cocks and making the comparison that had only been able to make in her mind up until this point. A part of her was tempted to reach out and compare their weight and girth with her hands, but she figured that would cause them to have an aneurism. Instead, she concluded that she was a lucky, lucky girl. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's breasts, focussing on every curve and her delicious little nipples. Ron did the same, only his infatuation was with her cock, the thick meaty shaft that bounced between her legs. However, he quickly switched from looking down there to looking at her arse after catching an unwitting look at Harry's cock.

"Shall we boys?" Hermione smirked, offering a soft wink to the pair of them as she let her guard down a little, revealing her true excitement for the current situation. The boys stammered a response before turning towards the cubicle and sliding inside. Hermione took the central hole, whilst Harry took the right and Ron the left. Harry took his wand with them and with Hermione and Ron's approval, cast the counter-spell.

"Rennervate!" He cast, pointing the wand through the hole and reviving Rita, who awoke startled and frazzled. Whilst the trio couldn't see, they heard her scrabbling around, her breath quickening as she realised she was trapped. She pushed against every wall, trying to free herself before finally coming to terms with the situation.

"If you bastards don't let me out, I swear to merlin that I will shatter every fragment of public repute you have. I will bring you down to the level of the dogs, do you hear me? Don't try me!" Rita screeched, banging on the walls again and again, until Hermione finally drew her wand and tapped the wall in front of them. Fiery writing appeared in place, written centuries ago by the creator of the cubicles. Appearing on both sides, it read:

 _You who is condemned to the pit. You shalt remain trapped in her till visitors from each compartment are satiated. As punishment for your perverse and heinous crimes against the school, thou shalt pleasure all whom you have wronged. Lest you wish to starve and die a most terrible death. Happy sucking!_

"You… You let me out! Right now! I will not be demeaned like this!" Rita screeched as she read the writing. The only response she got, was at Hermione's signal. With grins on their faces, all three visitors pushed forwards and slipped their shafts through the holes, pressing their crotches up against the wall as Rita recoiled in horror, "Take those away before I…"

"Before you what? You want to be let you, you have to do as the enchantment says. You should know that you can't hoodwink an enchantment like this," Hermione giggled wiggling her hips and causing her cock to shake in Rita's direction the woman groaning beneath her voice.

"You… bastards… If I… You let me go? If I do as you… you perverts want?" Rita breathed, sliding onto her knees, completely oblivious of the camera that was slowly taking photographs of her prim and proper face ogling the three cocks before her. They did look rather appetizing. And whilst Rita would never admit it, the thrill of young cock was always one that held her fancy.

"Of course,… After you've done us and… I don't know. A dozen more people?" Hermione smiled, whispering the second part of her sentence to Harry and Ron who both stifled laughter. Growing impatient, Hermione shook her cock once more, "Come on! I would have thought a pervert like you would love having three young cocks!"

"Young? Just how young might I ask? Just for… for… future reference?" Rita stammered, inching closer and closer, trying to get herself ready to suck three cocks at once. Especially three young cocks. Soon enough, she managed to push the reality of her confinement away and filled her mind with the eroticism of pleasing three young slabs of meat. She was a creep. And whilst she was slowly starting to revel in her situation, the night was going to be long and hard and would soon bring her to the edge of sanity.

"Fifteen…" Rita purred, letting her slutty and pervy demeanour slip out as her hands lifted themselves upwards, her thin delicate fingers snaking their way around Ron and Harry's cocks, the older woman softly squeezing their cocks as she eyed up the thickest and longest specimen with her hungry eyes, the woman licking her lips as she breathed softly against Hermione's shaft. Hermione gave both the boys a pleased grin as Rita succumbed to the perverted lust inside of herself. Gently beginning to jerk both Harry and Ron off, the two boys stifled moans as her nimble and incredibly experienced hands made them even stiffer, their heads dribbling pre-cum as she stroked them slowly and sensually. They both felt her pull her hands away for a brief moment before their returned even slicker and more sumptuous than before. Dribbling spit into each hand, she stroked them to a lubed shimmer, forcing them to be satisfied with only a steady handjob for the time being as she focussed her hungry lips on Hermione's glorious shaft.

Laying her tongue at the base of Hermione's cock, Rita slowly drew it down her and along her length, lazily zig-zagging back and forth, coating her shaft in a thin layer of saliva, guiding her tongue all the way down until she tasted the sweet pre-cum that was leaking from her tip. Gently flicking her tongue playfully across her tip, Rita skilfully curled her tongue around her head, lapping lustfully at the sweet and tender flesh, the pulsating head throbbing against the older woman's lips as she suckled casually on her tip. Hermione groaned softly, sinking her hips slightly to try and push as much of her cock into the woman's grasp, savouring the way her tongue glided up and down, seemingly twisting in impossible ways to lavish her bulbous cockhead.

Parting her lips, Rita wrapped them tightly around Hermione's thick cockhead, slowly pushing them sensually across her flesh. Suckling on her cockhead, Rita swallowed every bead of cum with ease, draining the young girl with all her ability. Her own cock twitched as she pictured the stranger's face leering down at her as she guzzled on her cock. Lifting her head, she plunged her lips sharply down Hermione's shaft, swallowing half of it in a split-second, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Hermione, followed by a deeper groan of pleasure. Hugging the wall, Hermione found her breath quickening as Rita slowly and sensually dragged her lips back along the first half of Hermione's cock, slowly down to a snail's pace in order to taunt the young girl. As she reached the tip, she plucked her lips from her cock, taking a breath before simply resting her lips against her head and gently humming, the vibrations being enough to make Hermione squirm.

Pulling away entirely, Rita left Hermione's cock sitting there, letting her lips travelling across to Ron's shaft. Not sparing him the same formalities, she drifted her hand from his cock to Hermione's before firmly and roughly plunging her throat down onto his shaft, her nose pushing into his crotch. Gagging silently, she flexed and tightened her throat, her hole spasming and clutching onto his cock, dragging him deeper into her plump, rose-red lips. Ron breathed sharply inwards as he let out a soft moan, his eyes rolling closed as Hermione trailed kisses along his arm. Rita didn't waste any time and slid her lips up and down, impaling her throat upon his cock with deep and powerful thrusts, the soft wet slurps of her hungry feasting filling the small room.

Drawing her mouth away once more, she kissed his head, her hands switching once more so that she was jerking both Hermione and Ron whilst her lips travelled to Harry's shaft. Instead of lunging for his shaft, she slipped lower, latching her mouth around his balls, gently starting to suckle on the sensitive mouthfuls, playfully smacking them around her mouth her tongue, rolling them tenderly across her teeth before dragging her soft sexy lips across them. The sound of her popping them out of her mouth, only to lunge back at them with increased hunger filled the room with her hands moving with a matching rhythm tugged the other two of at a brisk and pleasurable pace. And on and on she went, darting from cock to cock, slurping on their shafts like an animal, or tenderly moving her mouth along their balls. Or some perverse and pleasure combination of both. The three friends clung to the wall, occasionally thrusting, humping Rita's moving mouth as best they could.

Then they heard footsteps outside of the door, another anonymous face entering the public part of the gloryhole. Noticing that the trio's cubicle was in use, the mysterious arrival walked around to the opposite side, getting in the cubicle directly across from the Hermione, Ron and Harry. Stripping down, it took the new arrival only a minute to be standing naked in the small space and it took only a few seconds for them to thrust their shaft through the hole, catching Rita's attention with a loud cough. Pulling her lips briefly away from the trio's cocks, Rita glanced backwards, spying the cock behind her. Moaning to herself, Rita smiled, "Asian? Mmm… I love a foreign cock. I'll be with you in a moment darling. Momma's busy at the moment…"

"From where I'm standing, it looks like momma still has a hole that's not in use," Cho smirked, wiggling her cock at the older woman, expecting her to dutifully slide her thick cock into her tight rather unused ass. Laughing loudly and almost comically, Rita pulled her lips from Harry's cock for a moment to chuckle.

"I have my dignity. My ass Is not open for use," Rita said proudly, only to receive a loud giggle from Cho as the Asian girl pulled her cock out of the hole and reached for her wand. Returning hungrily to Harry, Ron and Hermione's cocks, Rita bounced from each shaft, dragging her lips softly along each of their lengths, revelling in having so much thick, young cock for her to savour. Murmuring to herself, Cho cast a spell through the hole, gently lifting Rita's plump rear end upwards. Confused, Rita felt her bum getting pulled into the air, until she was forced to stand up. Bent over at the waist, she found herself unable to move as her arse was planted firmly against the wall, her puckered asshole directly lined up with the gloryhole, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"After what you did to my boyfriend, I'm afraid that your arse is very much open for use…" Cho smiled, placing her wand to one side before gently lubing her cock up, jerking herself till her thick bulbous shaft shimmered. Rubbing a mouthful of saliva across her asshole, Cho pushed the tip of her cock up against Rita's tight and incredibly silky ass, the older woman trying to wiggle out of the way but failing. Cho rubbed her head up and down Rita's sumptuous arse crack, smearing saliva along her skin until the curves of her cheeks glistened. Finally, she rested against Rita's ass, and without further ceremony, eased herself forwards, hugging the wall as she sank several inches deep inside the woman's tight hole, Cho savouring the sensation of being inside a tight arse once more, "Fuck that's good… I would have thought a camera whore like you would have an arse like a fucking cave…"

"You Chinese bitch! I swear to…." Rita grunted, dropping her hands from Ron and Harry's cocks and steadying herself against Cho's firm push into her ass. Her arse was frozen in place meaning that Cho had full access to the woman's rear end and she was gong to make good use of the untouched hole.

"What are you gonna do?" Hermione snapped, thrusting her cock forwards and smacking the woman across the face with her cock. Sneering, Rita had every urge to bite Hermione's cock, but decided against it. Hermione smirked, "It's getting close to morning. You'd better start sucking or it's going to be a long day!"

"You… When I get out of here…" Rita muttered beneath her breath, begrudgingly grabbed Harry and Ron's cocks once more, wincing as more of Cho's incredibly thick cock pushed inside her. Gritting her teeth, Rita gasped loudly as Cho thrust forwards, sharply burying the entirety of her throbbing dick inside the older woman and moaning happily as her balls smacked against Rita's. Breathing heavily, Rita gave up and simply decided to get this over with, leaning forwards and pushing Hermione's cock deep into her throat, focussing on the young girl's shaft and trying her best to milk her dry whilst Cho savoured the depths of her rear entrance.

Clinging to the wall, Cho drew her hips back, pulling a couple inches of Rita's ass before swiftly plunging them back in, her head swimming with pleasure as her cock was massaged by her clutching insides, pre-cum pouring from her tip and flooding into Rita's bum. Unable to move, Rita simply groaned into Hermione's cock, her sweet vibrations causing her cock to swell inside her throat, more and more of her sweet pre-cum pouring down her gullet. Gently humping the wall, Cho built a slow and steady pace, inching in and out of her arse, feeling every soft inch of Rita's ass gliding over her cock. The Asian girl hadn't had a chance to fuck someone for a long time, with Cedric topping her more and more. So, having such a tight, near virgin hole, wrapped around her cock was sensational. It was like her first time with Cedric, with Rita's ass unwittingly pulling her back in every time she drew her hips backwards.

Both Harry and Ron moaned softly at the slow and clumsy handjobs that Rita was providing, both of them growing a little tired of her stale and tedious jerking. Noticing this, Hermione dipped two fingers on each of her hands into her mouth, coating them in saliva before reaching behind both Harry and Ron. They were both oblivious to her movements, right up into her slippery digits were resting against their assholes. Their eyes widened, but Hermione offered nothing but a sly smirk before pushing forwards into both of their well-used holes. Peeling apart instantly, their asses flexed around her two fingers, both Harry and Ron groaning loudly as Hermione plunged her fingers deep inside them, right up to the knuckle. Curling the fingers inside the pair of them, Hermione grinned, the eroticism of having her two favourite boys riding her fingers with her their asses making her cock twitch.

Harry felt himself on the edge, with Hermione's fingers driving in and out of him. The pleasure tingling through his cock was incredible and he wasn't going to last long. Luckily for his pride, Ron was much the same, with his cock already spasming and twitching in Rita's hand, spraying cum across her arm and breasts. Groaning in disdain around Hermione's cock, Rita let go of his cock, allowing him to pull his shaft out of her grasp, his cock softening. Harry was quick to following, spraying another, smaller load across the older woman's breasts before pulling out and watching Hermione gently fucking the wall. The way here arse moved back and forth, her cock slipping deeper into Rita's throat, all to the delicious chorus of wet slurping sounds. Finally, Hermione joined the boys, cumming hard and deep into Rita's throat. Gasping, she pulled her lips away from Hermione's shaft, dribbling cum down her lip as she spat it onto the floor. Unfortunately, Hermione's load was a little larger than she anticipated, with the young girl spraying several more thick strands across her face and hair, the woman seething angrily. Pulling her cock away, Hermione giggled, "Thanks sweet cheeks…"

"Fuck you…" Rita grunted as she wiped the cum from her body, trying her best to keep the prim proper look that she adored. Unluckily, her make-up was already smudged, and her cheeks were blushing. Her hair was dishevelled, and each thrust that Cho made into her asshole made hands clench, smearing Harry and Ron's cum across her palm. Hoping that Cho would cum soon, Rita put up with the slow and steady fucking, her prostate tingling deep inside her as the soft and passionate smacks echoed through her cubicle.

"Oh!" a voice squealed as Hermione, Ron and Harry left the cubicle grins on their faces. Staggering outside, they were met with two startled faces. Padma and Parvati were half naked, the former's breasts entirely exposed whilst Parvati's cock was thick and free. Both of them panicked as the cubicle door opened, but quickly calmed down when they saw who it was. Padma raised an eyebrow at all three of them whilst Parvati stifled a giggle and kept stripping. Padma spoke up, "Sharing, are we? How… modern…"

Blushing the trio began to quickly dress themselves, pulling their clothing clumsily on as Padma and Parvati did the opposite. Once entirely naked, the twins offered the trio a sexy wink before pulling open one of the corner cubicles that stood to the right of the trio's used cubicle and stepping inside, the two girl's giggling. The trio noticed their cubicle lock, preventing anyone from using it. A part of the enchantment. Harry and Ron finished first, waiting for Hermione to tuck herself back into her boxers. Grabbing her bra, she heard more footsteps striding along the corridor and into the room. Before she could hide her breasts, Hermione's eyes widened, panicked as she looked up and breathed, "Professor…"

McGonagall froze, stopping in place as she looked down at the three of them, her eyes instantly drawn to Hermione's soft bouncing chest. All four of them dared not speak a word, even the Professor being a little taken aback by the whole situation. Finally, she spoke up, "I think you three had best go back to your dormitories… And keep very, very quiet about all this. And I shall afford you the same curtesy…"

"Yes professor!" Hermione stammered, not even bothering to finish dressing, but instead deciding to grab her clothes and just run for it. McGonagall made sure that they disappeared beyond the tapestry before sliding inside the corner cubicle on the other side of the trio's used cubicle.

"Did you invite the professor?" Ron breathed, his heart racing after the encounter. Whilst Hermione had written anonymous letters inviting a fair few people to the gloryhole that evening, McGonagall was not one of them. The trio barely spoke another word as they rushed back to the common-room, leaving Rita in the gloryhole with eight other cubicles to satisfy. And with three new arrivals, she was incredibly busy.

Rita had her eyes clamped shut as Cho hammered her cock back and forth, spreading her tight little hole wider and wider with each deep and powerful thrust. She opened her eyes as she heard fumbling in the two corners either side of where she had been sampling some fine young cocks. Glancing through each of the holes, she could see three figures in total, her stomach turning at the idea of having to take care of every single one of them, "I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested in anymore people. So, if you'll just pop off and leave."

"After sending us those pictures of the Yule Ball? Nah, we're gonna have some fun with you," Padma chortled, striding up to the hole and slipping her meaty Indian cock through and into Rita's grasp, smirking as she did so. Paravti had other things in mind, instead drawing her wand and gently tapping the rim of the hole, watching it spread wider and wider, until it could fit her bum. Turning around, she shuffled back, resting her ass in the larger hole making sure her cheeks were spread just enough that Rita would have easy access to her tight little ass hole.

"Finally, a girl who knows her place. As soon as this Asian bitch is done back there, I'll give your ass a good hard fuck," Rita purred, running her hands fondly over Parvati's taut little bum, her slightly gaping asshole winking at Rita, begging to have her creamy cock lodged her rounded arse.

"You? Fuck me? I'd sooner sleep with the Slytherin Quidditch Team. No, I don't want your dick, I want your filthy little tongue. After spreading all those lies, it'll be fitting to get your mouth somewhere it belongs," Parvati smirked, gently wiggling her ass as she and Padma grinned at each other. Rita, however, scoffed, simply slapping Parvati's ass and pulling her hands away, sighing loudly as Professor McGonagall slipped her own cock through the hole, waiting patiently for Rita to start sucking.

"I'm not licking your fucking ass. I have standards believe it or not and your bum is not going anywhere near anything other than my cock. And you can take your wrinkly dick away as well. I'm not anyone's fucking slut. And you'd better let me out of here or so help me…" Rita began to snap, grunting her words out as Cho slammed her cock into her arse, cutting her sentences in half and forcing half pleasured and half pained moans to slip from her rosy red lips. Cho was nearing her end but wanted to savour every inch of the slut's tight little arse before handing it of to more people who would undoubtedly treat her in a similar manner. Her balls were tightening, and a thin layer of sweat was coating her Asian skin. A part of her wanted to see the look on the reporter's face as her cock slid in and out of her bum, but there was a perverse sense of justice in the anonymity of pounding her hole at the gloryhole. It was all the more demeaning for Rita. And with the camera silently ticking away, the aftermath was going to be just as juicy.

"Either you lick my darling sister's ass, or we stand in this cubicle all night with hard-ons. Which means that you won't be able to get free. Not to mention we'll be incredibly horny and we simply can't have that. So, eat her ass, or we'll make your life a misery," Padma snapped, pulling her cock back out of the hole and sliding down to her knees. Growing tired of Rita's impertinence, Padma slipped her hand through the hole, sharply grabbing Rita's hair and tugging her head over to her sister's bum. Slapping at Padma's arm, Rita suddenly felt her hands get tugged behind her, with thick leather ropes binding her wrists. Looking over at McGonagall's cock, she spied a wand, which was quickly replaced by her thick and aged cock, the tip dribbling with pre-cum, coaxed out by the sheer eroticism of the situation. Sure, it was incredibly immoral, but the perverse sense of justice they were inflicting on Rita was sublime. And McGonagall was able to maintain her anonymity whilst engaging sexually with her students.

"I swear…" Rita breathed, fighting Padma's tough grip, but ultimately failing, her neck turning towards Parvati's bum, her lips slowly advancing on her tight little ass. Keeping her lips tightly locked, she scrunched up her face, as Padma pressed her lips against Parvati's ass, her face being pushed between Parvati's soft bum cheeks. Gently shaking her ass, Parvati pushed back onto Rita's face, using the woman's lips to rub a small amount of pleasure out, but being entirely dissatisfied with Rita's disdainful face.

"I can't feel that tongue of yours. I want to feel it nice and deep inside me, you dirty little whore. Come on, get that little tongue up my filthy arse!" Parvati coaxed pushing back onto Padma's grip, feeling Rita's annoyed groans shake through her ass. Finally, she parted her lips and flicked her tongue against Parvati's ass, the brief lick being far from enough to satiate the Indian woman. Conceding, Rita slowly pushed her tongue forwards, easing it past Parvati's gaping hole and slowly pushing it inside. Stifling the initial urge to gag, Rita found the actual act of licking someone's ass to not be as repulsive as she thought. Extending her tongue as far as she could, she worked off Padma's soft and subtle moans, guiding her tongue to the more sensitive spots inside her ass.

Smiling, Padma let go of Rita's neck and unfastened her hands, guiding one of them towards the hole and latching her nimble fingers around her thick chocolaty shaft. Rita got the hint, steadily jerking the young twin off as Cho pounded at her rear end, coming closer and closer to cumming. Begrudgingly, she lifted her hand to the older cock and began to jerk McGonagall off, but focussed her attention on rimming the young Indian's ass, her tongue extending enough to tease her prostate and cause a shudder of pleasure to ripple through her body, her legs quivering ever so slightly.

"Fuck! Take it you lying bitch!" Cho grunted, slamming her hips forwards and moaning loudly, pumping several long strands of pent-up cum deep into Rita's clutching asshole. Her cock shuddered and twitched deep in her rectum, pouring spurt after spurt inside her, filling her to the brim. Moaning happily as she unloaded into the blonde bitch, Cho watched as a few dribbles of cum were pushed out of Rita's ass, the dribbles running down onto Cho's balls as her cock slowly softened and popped out of her hole, "Good… Soon, the whole world will know that Rita Skeeter takes cock like a good little street-whore..."  
Rita didn't even bother to reply, instead groaning into Parvati's ass as the spell Cho had cast on her bum was undone, and she was finally able to rest on her knees. Adjusting herself, Rita repeated in her mind that all she had to do was make them cum and then she would be done. Her tongue writhed and wriggled inside of Parvati, slipping back and forth against her sensitive bead of pleasurable flesh. Pulling her lips away from Parvati's ass, Rita groaned angrily as she wrapped her lips around Padma's cock, suckling dutifully on her plump and sensitive tip before plunging her lips sharply along her chocolaty cock. She kept jerking McGonagall of, hoping that she'd be able to make the older cock cum with only her hand, however, that was proving unlikely. Dropping her other hand from Padma's cock, she slid her hand up to Parvati's bum cheeks and softly played with them, hoping to elicit some pleasure from a simple and soft caress of her skin.

"Go on… Shove some fingers up there or something. Have you really never played with a girl's ass before? It's not like a cock, stroking doesn't cut it," Parvati groaned, her hand dropping between her legs and furiously speeding up and down her cock. Her moans filled the small cubicle, quickly joined by her sister as Rita plunged her lips down onto Padma's cock with a hungry eagerness. Begrudgingly, Rita did just that, curving her hand down and around Parvati's bum cheeks and resting two digits against her lubricated hole. Groaning around Padma's cock, Rita closed her eyes as she pushed her fingers forwards, her fingers slipping easily into her well-trained hole and quickly being submerged up to the knuckle. Grunting pleasurably, Parvati sped her hand along her cock, trying to adjust her arse so that Rita's fingers rested against her sensitive button. However, before she could do that, Rita began to pull her fingers out, softly pumping the digits into Parvati's ass, gently finger fucking the young twin.

Bobbing her head up and down Padma's cock, Rita let her moans reverberate along her shaft, the pre-cum pouring readily down into her throat. Her tongue was squashed against the base of the mouth and her throat continuously spasmed as she moved. Sliding her lips down to Padma's base, she forced her tongue out from between her lips gently running her tongue along the curve of Padma's balls, eliciting a deep and happy groan from the young girl. Slowly, Padma began to draw her hips back, gently and lazily fucking Rita's throat, the wet throaty coughs filling the cubicle as Rita choked and spluttered, saliva dribbling down her chin as she tried her best to swallow the saliva building in her mouth. Padma sped up, keeping her thrusts short and shallow, focussing on hammering the depths of the older woman's throat, rather than slamming her entire length back and forth.

Lifting her spare hand to her lips, Parvati drenched three fingers in saliva before running the slick fingers down her sister's ass, finding her entrance and easily pushing her digits deep into her rear end. Forcing them deep inside, she curled them upwards, hitting her sweet spot and causing a gasp of pleasure to burst from the young girl's throat. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, the additional fingers sending waves of pleasure shuddering through her body and pumping her load deep into Rita's unwitting throat. Pulling back, she coughed and spluttered with Padma's cock squirting the remaining dregs across her face, her cum mingling with Hermione's load. Spitting the rest of the cum out and onto the ground, Rita wiped her lips before adding another finger to Parvati's arse, hoping that she'd be able to push her over the edge as well.

She was right, with Parvati bouncing happily back and forth on Rita's fingers, pushing them deeper into her ass with each forceful and powerful push. She dragged her hand down to her cockhead, rubbing her thumb across her pre-cum soaked tip, trying to relieve herself. Moaning, she felt her orgasm flow through her cock, her head casually spewing the cum into her palm, the young Indian girl making careful effort to catch every drop of her cum. Pulling herself off of Rita's fingers, she used her clean hand to slap her arse softly before turning around to the hole and pushing her cum soaked hand through into Rita's reach, "Go on. Lick it clean like the bitch you are. Come on. Or me and my sister will sit here all night and you'll be stuck another day."

Rita didn't even humour her with a response, instead extending her tongue and meekly licking Parvati's palm. As soon as she felt it, Parvati pressed her hand against Rita's face, smearing her own cum alongside her sister's and Hermione's rendering Rita a sticky and pathetic mess. Laughing, the twins slid out of their cubicle, their voices lifting up once they were outside and they met with another attendant. Rita however, breathed heavily and took the blow, turning to McGonagall's cock and unashamedly wrapping her lips around the elderly woman's cock, easily and eagerly dragging her lips half way along her length before starting to bob up and down her shaft. Several minutes past of Rita simply sucking the professor off before anyone else joined the two of them.

Entering the cubicle opposite McGonagall, some strode immediately up to the hole and slipped their rather heavy length through. Lifting their shaft, the gently tapped it against Rita's bum, trying to get the reporter to adjust herself so as to allow the new arrival to fuck her. Feeling the bulbous tip grinding against her cheeks, Rita, simply wanting it to be over, lifted herself up onto her feet and pushed her ass against the hole, encouraging the mysterious arrival to fuck her. Little did she know that this would be an incredible mistake.

Seeing Rita's creamy bum pressed up against the hole, Ginny grinned happily. Withdrawing her cock, she reached into her jeans that lay on the floor and plucked from the pocket the Ring. Hermione and she had agreed that this was a suitable use for the trinket and Ginny swiftly slid it over her cock, watching her length bulge and swell to it's gargantuan size. Spitting on her length, she jerked herself to a lubed shimmer before stooping downwards and rubbing her thick head against Rita's puckered little asshole. So enthralled with McGonagall's cock, Rita barely noticed how large and obtuse the cockhead rubbing itself along the cleft of her ass. It was only when Ginny began to push forwards that Rita's eyes flew wide open and her lips began to tremble around McGonagall's cock. Frozen in place, Rita felt her hole slowly began to spread wider and wider until it finally snapped around the head of Ginny's mammoth cockhead.

Her meek whimper barely vibrated through McGonagall's cock and Rita's lips simply began to quiver and loosen around her cock, her hands clutching tighter on the older woman's shaft, using her rigid length for support as Ginny slowly thrust forwards, sinking inch after inch of obscenely large cock into the tight Blonde's clutching and relatively untouched hole. Moaning loudly as she plundered the reporter's arse, Ginny felt a little resistance from the woman, but nothing that she could force her cock through. Eventually, she had to give on being balls deep in the blonde bitch's rear, instead opting to savour around ten inches of her cute bubble butt. However, before Ginny could start to thrust back and forth, Ginny felt Rita's ass slowly pull itself off of her cock, but not in a sharp and sudden manner. Instead in a slow and sensual way, as if Rita had fallen in love with the gargantuan cock inside her.

That wasn't the case at all. In fact, Rita's body had seized up, with the sudden monster cock intruding into her arse paralysing her. No. Having grown tired of Rita's rigid and clumsy blowjob, McGonagall had taken matters into her own hands. Taking her wand, she cast a silent spell through the wall, binding Rita's hands behind her back once more, before gently using a spell to move her body back and forth. Whenever she pulled her wand towards herself, Rita's lips were forcefully pushed all the way own to the professor's heavy, wrinkly balls. And whenever she drew her wand away from herself her lips were slowly and sensually drawn all the way back to her cockhead, just so she was softly kissing her elderly tip. Subsequently, this meant that McGonagall's wand movements-controlled Rita's arse, gently dragging her tight, saliva slick hole back and forth across Ginny's monstrous length, the two ladies spit-roasting the blonde reporter slut.

Clinging to the wall, Ginny pushed the entirety of her cock through the wall, meaning that whenever McGonagall pushed Rita back onto the redhead's cock, every single inch was forced deep into her plump little bum, Ginny's balls smacking softly against Rita's. Unable to deny the tiny amounts of pleasure in her body, Rita went limp, her moans dribbling along McGonagall's cock as she was dragged back and forth between the two shafts like an inanimate ragdoll. Grunting and groaning occasionally, her meek and minute sounds were muffled by the long elderly cock that was almost always forced down her spasming gullet. Her own cock was soft but had dribbled a couple of orgasms down her thigh ever since she had been imprisoned. The initial thrust deep into her arse by Ginny had forced a few more thin strands to spurt along her thigh.

The collection of slaps, moans and groans reached a culmination as both McGonagall and Ginny reached their end together. Ginny was slightly before, with McGonagall sliding Rita's ass all the way back, pushing Ginny balls deep in the woman. Pushing her over the edge, she unleashed her magically enhanced load, with the torrent of cum splashing deep into her hole and trickling out around her asshole. Several strands began to slide down the curve of her ass, mixing with the strands of her own cum on her thigh. As McGonagall pulled the woman back towards her own cock, she unleashed her own pent up orgasm down the reporters throat, the blonde's limp throat causing most of it to dribble out of her lips and down her chin, dripping onto her chest and breasts. Continuing to pump her body back and forth between their two cocks, McGonagall finally dropped the spell allowing Rita to slump to the floor, her body weak and a little unsteady.

Pulling their cocks back, both McGonagall and Ginny wasted no time in pulling their clothes on, the redhead sliding the ring from her shaft and pocketing it. Dressing swiftly, Ginny pushed out of the cubicle and watched it lock behind her. Turning to the exit, she met Professor McGonagall, the two of them freezing once more as they looked between one another. Clearing her throat, McGonagall adjusted her tartan nightdress before saying concisely, "Ms Weasley. I think it would be prudent if we never speak of this again. Lest… lest we both be… reprimanded for our rather lewd interactions."  
"Of course, Professor. I mean… Yes… Definitely," Ginny nodded, clasping her hands behind her back and avoiding the older woman's gaze. The two girls shifted back and forth for a moment, unsure as to what they should do. However, it was McGonagall who broke the silence in the most bizarre ways.

"After all. And I shall say this once and only once. You shan't repeat it. Rita Skeeter? Well, the bitch deserved it," McGonagall said, nodding at the young redhead, the subtlest hint of a smile etching itself on the Professor's face as she turned and sped swiftly down the small corridor, retreating to her own quarters, leaving Ginny to wind her way back to the common-room, begrudgingly returning the Ring to Hermione as they agreed.

Rita was given a small amount of time to readjust. It seemed that no matter her efforts, every single way she angled herself made her body hurt. Her ass ached, and she could still feel the cum dribbling from her hole, her once tight and untouched asshole now agape. Her breasts and face were a mess of cum, saliva and make-up and Rita was silently thankful that no one would be able to see her like this. Little did she know, that she was proudly flaunting her body to the camera above, offering it a delicious view of her body. And with four more cubicles left unlocked and waiting for occupants, Rita relished every moment where she could simply sit, uncomfortably hunched in the small confinement, her ass and throat well used.

Luckily for her, the next occupants were unaware of the magical properties of the gloryhole and assumed that only one of them could fit in each cubicle, meaning that Rita managed to knock out three cubicles in one. However, the trio that had swiftly arrived weren't the simple blow and go kind of people. Intensity was their forte and they savoured long and hard sessions over simply quick shags. The two cubicles either side of her and the central one opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione's cubicles opened, and their occupants stood up to the mark. Through the central cubicle came a thick black python, standing proudly at twelve inches. It was already lubed up and ready to go, every inch of shaft gleaming with saliva, which was readily provided by the girl to Rita's right. Tapping the hole in the same way Parvati did, the girl presented her round creamy arse to Rita, her hole agape through rough and repeated use. Settling nicely into the nook, she wiggled her bum, taunting the older woman. And to her right was another black cock. This one shorter, but not by much.

However, this black girl used her own spell, tapping the door to her cubicle. Unbeknownst to Rita, the wall behind the black girl pushed forwards until her rear end was pressed firmly against it, the girl pinned between the two thin walls. Another quick spell and a second hole was conjured behind the black girl, her bum settling nicely into it. And through some strange magic, Rita felt something pushing at her from below. Shuffling to one side, she found herself presented with a deliciously round and plump ebony bum, the hole magically shifting her rear end from the cubicle and down to the base of the central room.

"Right bitch… The Gryffindor Quidditch Team have some words to say to you. Well, we'll let our cocks do the talking for us," Angelina snapped, gently wiggling her meaty cock, a dribble of pre-cum beading on her saliva slickened cock and dripping to the floor, "But… We don't fancy hearing your snivelling excuses and pathetic whimpers. So, do exactly as we say, and we'll be over and done before you know it. Bend over and let me slide into that worthless ass of yours…"

After dealing with Ginny and McGonagall, it was safe to say that Rita had been broken. Had she a little more willpower, she would have undoubtedly retorted with some snide and witty remark. However, she simply staggered to her feet, wincing as she avoided stepping one what was Alicia's bum. Turning around, Rita grasped the head of Angelina's cock and with a soft grunt, dutifully eased the tip of her cock inside her gaping ass, her hole used to the immense width that Angelina presented. Confident that it would stay, Rita clenched her teeth before pushing her ass slowly back onto the thick black mamba, each inch forcing itself inside her with ease. After being run through by Ginny's Ring enchanted cock, Angelina's twelve inches seemed like child's play.

"Mmm… The others must have put you in your place already. Good… I like my sluts to be well trained. Now stand still and let the gloryhole work it's magic. This place has a lot of neat enchantments," Angelina moaned, slowly starting to thrust in and out of Rita's ass, casually humping at the wall, savouring her relative tightness and the eagerness with which the high-strung strumpet turned around and impaled herself. Slowly, Alicia used her wand and tapped the right combination on the wall, causing the floor in the central chamber to rise slowly. It moved like putty, moulding itself around Rita's legs and freezing them in place. As it rose, Alicia's magically transported arse moved with it, lifting itself up and into position, with Rita's hardened cock resting against her rear entrance, "Alicia's given you a real treat… provided you make her and Katie squeal with pleasure."

The bizarre position was incredibly pleasurable however. As Alicia reached behind herself and angled Rita's cock towards her ass, the pleasure of being fucked in such an uncommon manner made the black girl grin. Rita eagerly accepted the opportunity pushing her cock downwards and moaning happily as she felt the familiar pleasure of being balls deep in a nice, warm arse. Angelina's thrusting into her ass pushed her cock down and into Alicia's bum, the black girl's cock jiggling to Rita's left in response to hard balls deep fucking. Rita laid forwards, bending at the waist and using the elevated floor to prop herself up on as Angelina pounded at her well used ass, the momentum sending brief jolts of pleasure through both Alicia and Rita's bodies.

Groaning, Rita lifted her two hands, guiding her left hand towards Alicia's shaking cock and wrapping her cum smeared fingers around her throbbing length. Furiously jerking her off, Rita sought to make the girl cum, knocking another cubicle out. Her other hand slid over to Katie's bum, two of her fingers finding her loose entrance and easily dipping inside. Katie hummed softly to herself, pushing back on Rita's digits, but finding them to be unsatisfying as a hole. She was used to thick meaty shafts pounding her like there was no tomorrow and two measly fingers were hardly going to make an impact on her, "Come on… What tight arsed prudes have you been fucking? You can get at least four back there…"

"Yeah, with Katie's track record, it's a wonder you aren't wearing her like a glove," Alicia moaned, relishing the way that Rita's cock throbbed inside her. The pleasure didn't come from being fucked, but simply the glorious impact of Angelina's rough thrusting which forced Rita's cock to rearrange her tight insides. That combined with Rita's fingers gliding across her cock made for a subtle, but incredible sensation. Giggling in response, Katie didn't contend that fact, with her ass being loose enough for a hand to easily slide inside. Taking this and running with it, Rita pulled her fingers together and slowly pushed forwards, gently easing back and forth, testing the waters with Katie's rear end. It took a little working, but eventually her hole gave away, gaping and flexing enough for Rita to push past the knuckles of her fingers. Katie gasped loudly, her breathing growing shorter for a second as Rita pushed slowly and steadily forwards, Katie's asshole rolling slowly along her fist until her puckered hole was stretched around her wrist, Rita once more fisting someone.

"Fuck… You put the idea in her head, Alicia… Oh shit… that's… mmm… That's proper… proper fucking good. Shit… Puts your cocks to shame that does… Mmm… Erm… Oh shit… Rita... I mean, bitch. Go and…. Fuck… go and spit on it a bit. Lube it up… bitch…" Katie stammered, her words straining ever so slightly as she adjusted to having such an obtuse object lodged in her ass. Taking a cock was easy. It's long and rigid, with the occasional ridge and bump. Having that sliding in and out is easy to take. But a fist… a fist had angles and ridges and bumps that push and stretch in the most unpredictable of ways. Pleasurably unpredictable.

"Katie… Don't act like you don't love a dry fuck. You are too much of a slut to be picky about it," Angelina moaned, working up a thin sweat as she fucked Rita's ass, the older woman grunting and groaning occasionally as Angelina ground her prostate to dust, hammering it again and again. She was surprised with how much the prude reporter could take, though a lot of that ability came from the reaming that Ginny gave her. And so, Angelina found her head twitching towards and orgasm as Rita's silky hole glided back and forth across her length, massaging her cock tenderly, instead of being obstructive like she had thought.

"I thought we were supposed to be belittling Skeeter. Not each other. And maybe I'll start being picky. Starting with you," Katie grunted as her hand sped like lightning across her own cock, her thumb pressing and squeezing the tip of her cock, fighting the sharp pain that came from such a rough treatment of her shaft and instead savouring the intense bursts of pleasure.

"Oh… babe. You couldn't give my cock up even if you tried. I should start charging. I'd make a mint," Angelina chuckled, biting her lip. Rita, ignoring the trio's words, did as Katie told her and spit across her fist before easing it back and forth, the young girl's impassioned groans filling the room. Turning to Alicia, Rita engulfed her cock in her throat, feeling her shaft pulsating towards an orgasm. All three of the girls were on the edge and Rita did her best to push them over the edge.

"And if you did that… Well, you'd have to settle for Georgie boy's bum. And we all know who out of the two of us is the better lay. Now… shut up… I'm about to… oh… I'm about to…" Katie moaned, producing a guttural and untamed groan as she sprayed her orgasm across her hand, drenching her fingers in copious amounts of cum. More cum that she would have thought. Her orgasm lasted for several seconds, her cock twitching again and again, dribbling more and more. The raw groan from Katie set the other three ladies off, all three of them cumming in unison. Rita sprayed across Alicia's bum, the black girl not daring to let her cum inside of her. Taking Alicia's cum into her mouth, Rita dutifully swallowed her load, not wanting to be covered in yet another round of cum. Angelina however, took pride in pulling out of Rita and firing several long bursts of cum across the blonde's back, landing several in her hair before pulling her cock out of the hole and speedily changing.

The Gryffindors didn't waste a second, leaving as quickly as they came, the gloryhole shifting back into it's usual dimensions and leaving Rita splayed across the floor. Pushing up and onto her knees, she sighed, catching her breath as she realised she had one last cubicle to deal with. And then she heard her. The voice. Someone had occupied the cubicle during her session with the Quidditch Team. And her voice was very familiar indeed, "Mon ami… You 'ave been through so much… And zey leave without even a goodbye… Zat is rude…"

"You? Of course, you'd be here. Come on… Let's get it over with," Rita groaned, pushing herself towards the last gloryhole and opening her lips in preparation, leaning forwards so that Fleur could see her eagerness to finish this up. The French dame, however, had something very different planned.

"Non, non… I am not an animal like ze rest of zem. You 'ave been through enough. Please… Allow me to return ze favour zat you have so readily given the rest," Fleur smirked, sliding down onto her knees and placing her sexy lips besides the gloryhole.

"Really?" Rita breathed, glancing through the hole and seeing Fleur in position, ready to relieve her. Eager, Rita pushed herself up and onto her feet, her cock soft between her legs due to the previous girls. However, she believed she had some fight left in her. Staggering into position, she pushed her cock through into Fleur's grasp, groaning at the prospect of the French beauty deepthroating her.

"Do you know how zis glory'ole works? How you are freed? You 'ave to satisfy someone from each of ze cubicles. But did you know… zat nowhere in ze spell does it mention zat it must be sexual satisfaction. Non, non… it can be many different kinds of satisfaction…" Fleur purred, her hot breath running along Rita's cock. Fleur's tender fingers lifted themselves to Rita's cock, lifting it slightly. Breathing deeply, Rita felt a cold metal ring get placed beneath her cock and before she could react, she felt her softened cock get pinned painfully in place, the flesh pushing against what appeared to be a wire cage. She felt Fleur's lips press against her cock before pulling away sharply. Pulling her cock back from the hole, Rita looked down in horror as she found her softened cock trapped within a metal chastity cage, the metal lock tightened and unmoving. Fleur spoke, "I don't want a 'alf 'arsed blowjob from a cum-guzzling tramp like you. My satisfaction… well… my satisfaction comes from ze fact zat you will never have ze satisfaction you crave. Maybe if I'm generous… I'll send you ze key… In a couple years… Au revoir…"

Her eyes widened as she fiddled with the cage, only serving to make it tighter and more uncomfortable. Fleur's delicate fingers had hardened her just enough so that she was beginning to throb against the metal, her cock begging to inflate, but being unable. She examined the lock. It was a magic seal. You could try to pick the lock, but it was bound to the specific key. The key that Fleur owned and would own for the foreseeable future. Rita had lost. She had lost big time.

Rita groaned as she fell down to the floor, cum dribbling from every single orifice, her breasts coated in the sticky substance. Her body ached, and she adjusted her bum so as to not have the sharp pains of her well used arse bursting through her body. Her make-up was smeared across her face and her hair was incredibly dishevelled, with her body being well and truly fucked. As the last cubicle slid shut, the door locking behind her latest satiated customer, the central cubicle was finally unlocked, with the door sliding open and the small corridor leading to her freedom. Crawling swiftly along the corridor, Rita flopped against the wall of the large open room, breathing heavily as she was finally freed. Taking a moment to calm herself, Rita glanced to her right, spying a figure watching over her, "Of course it was you, you mudblood bitch…"

"Have you learnt your lesson? I want every single one of those photos destroyed," Hermione snapped, folding her arms, her wand clutched in her hand. It was early morning and classes were soon to start, but the bushy-haired girl decided that she would make sure that Rita had been properly punished.

"Or what? After all this, I'm going to make sure that every single one of those pictures is plastered across the entire school. Everyone will see how much of a slut you are," Rita sneered, pushing herself up to her feet and propping herself up against the wall.

"Or what? Well, if anyone lays eyes on those photos, I'll make sure that these photos…" Hermione began, lifting her wand and pointing it at the gloryhole. Sure enough, the camera that she had enchanted floated slowly out and into her hand, the device holding hundreds of photos of Rita getting rammed from either end, lodging her tongue in people's arses and greedily guzzling down cum, "Falls in the room wrong hands…"  
"You bitch…" Rita breathed, turning towards Hermione and moving wrestle the camera from her hands. Hermione was quick on the draw, pointing her want towards the naked and cum-soaked reporter. Taking a step back, Rita held back her anger, deciding that she'd have to come up with something ingenious to get back at the young girl. Before Hermione could respond, Rita began to shrink, her body morphing into a small beetle. Trying to fly past Hermione, Rita wasn't able to move quick enough, with Hermione casting stupefy on the small bug. Falling to the ground, the beetle collapsed onto its back. Smirking, Hermione withdrew a vial from her bag and tucked the small beetle into the glass container, grinning as she realised just what Rita had been able to do. And with her trapped in the vial, Hermione realised that she had the opportunity to make Rita truly suffer.

 **Author's Note: Boom! Ten thousand words. Let it never be said that I don't know how to return after a hiatus. This chapter was meant to be standard size, but then I got carried away with kinky ideas and explorative magic. Let me know if you'd like more of the eclectic magic gloryholes. And let me know if you like the more creative and absurdist situations. I feel like I could go a lot further with the kinky magic stuff if you guys want.**

 **Now, I've already apologised for being away for a while and failing to meet the deadlines I set. But, I want to make sure you guys are fully convinced that I intend to finish this story. So, (if I don't massively mess up timings) there should be an extra little treat for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **The next proper chapter is a fun one. I know I kind of wrote of the Quidditch Trials (which I might do in Year 5?) and had the Twins mysteriously disappear. Hmm… I wonder what happened to them. Who has a vendetta against them and is willing to put them into incredibly perverse and kinky situations for their own sexual pleasure? Till next time!**


	41. Oneshot: Little Bella

**Author's Note: Figured I'd treat you all after being gone for so long. And whilst I didn't feel up for writing another main chapter, I figured I'd have a little fun and write a pairing I've wanted to write for a long time. And well… everyone has been asking for them for a long time. I've decided to do a little role-reversal and switch the usual positions that this pairing is featured in. Primarily because they will feature in the main story and I don't want to be writing stuff that will eventually be written into the main story.**

 **Also, this is not the final one-shot as I previously said. This is an additional one. So, keep sending your ideas in. This is just a little additional thing. Rolling out the red carpet for my triumphant return, so to speak. Hope you all enjoy. Probably won't be as long as usual, but then again. With my track record, it'll probably be the length equivalent to that of half a dozen bibles. Enjoy!**

 **Also, having just finished the chapter, it turned out a little rougher than expected. Though, it's not as bad as the Pansy/Ginny one. This one turned out in a more… rivalry-ish. Either way, there is your warning of sorts. I still think that It's pretty tame!**

One-Shot: Little Bella

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black, Husband to Rodolphus Lestrange. Pureblood witch and active pureblood supremacist, supporter of the former Dark Lord Voldemort, now _tragically_ deceased. Fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and was triumphantly defeated by a lowly mudblood whom the high and mighty Bellatrix Lestrange would have rather seen grovelling in the dirt than wielding a wand. Just goes to show really… Even the Death Eaters biggest whore can be wrong about somethings," a voice taunted as Bellatrix slowly stirred from her slumber, her head aching and her body tight. She couldn't see, her face covered by a hessian sack, but she could feel the cool wind on her skin, her body being entirely naked and exposed to the elements. Trying to move her hands, she found them bound in place. She was suspended on what appeared to be a wooden cross, her arms and legs tied to the extreme points of the structure. Bellatrix Lestrange, restrained and at the mercy of an unknown attacker. And one that was unbearably smug about it, "Hmm… I expect more than a simply stunning jinx to topple the Dark Lord's personal bitch."

"Say that to my face… I'd gut you like the mudblood traitor you are!" Bellatrix snapped, unable to discern the voice, but trusting that it was the mudblood who had defeated her at the battle, "Do you like kidnapping women and stripping them? You fucking mudbloods are always perverts."

"If I took the bag off, I think you might explode in embarrassment. Are you sure you want to see just who vanquished you?" the voice smirked. Bellatrix felt a hand curving along her thigh, gently running over her body. The cold touch forced her to stifle a shiver. Gritting her teeth, the black-haired witch felt the mysterious hand curve beneath her soft supple breasts, gently tracing a finger along the base of her tit. Gently circling her nipple, the hand moved upwards, grabbing the sack on top of Bella's head and sharply removing it.

"You… You mudblood bitch… You let me go, or I swear…" Bellatrix screeched as she saw the face of her captor. It was Hermione Granger. She grinned at the restrained woman as she fought the restraints, her body shaking and spasming as she fought to pull herself down from the wall against which she was tied. Hermione only laughed, watching happily as the woman roared in anger.

"Or what? You'll summon up your dead boyfriend? You lost bitch. And now… well now, I reap the spoils of war. So, you had best… best start showing some respect," Hermione smiled, crossing over to small table and reaching for her wand. She was equally naked. Her body exposed to the cool air of the room. She had taken Bellatrix back to the Malfoy Manor, the house being abandoned as the family tried to escape authorities. Her young and pliable body strode across the room, her breasts gently bounce and her arse jiggling perfectly with each stride. And between her legs, sat her thick and throbbing cock, hard and rigid and the mere sight of having Bellatrix Lestrange naked and at her mercy. She wasn't the most attractive, but the sheer eroticism of having captured and under her foot was incredibly arousing. And she had a surprisingly lithe and supple body, full of delicious curves.

"Oh, you bitch… Fuck you and you muggle fucking family. You and your friends are fucking blood traitors. Cavorting around with a filthy mudblood like…" Bellatrix began, her sentence getting cut short almost immediately. As soon as the word mudblood left her lips, Hermione lifted her wand upwards, silently casting a small spell which caused Bella to grunt in pain. She felt something move between her pert and shapely bum cheeks, a thick and throbbing head worming its way against her rear entrance. Before she could even breath, she felt it push upwards, the bulbous head slipping into her ass. It stopped after an inch, stretching her hole and giving the woman a moment's pause. Seething, she ignored the sharp pain of the sharp entrance and turned to snap at her, "What the fuck is that, you mudblood traitor!"

As soon as the word mudblood left her lips, Hermione lifted her wand once more, another inch of the mysterious object pushing into Bellatrix's ass. It caught her off guard as she sat there, impaled on the end of a long dildo. Groaning softly, she glanced down between her legs, but couldn't see what was thrust inside her ass. Luckily, she wasn't inexperienced back there, with her ass having a little bit of give. However, it was a sharp surprise having it suddenly lunge inside her.

"That… Bella… Is… It's reinforcement. You've picked up some… bad habits and, with the help of my beloved twenty-four-inch dildo, I'm going to try and alleviate some of your foul beliefs," Hermione smiled, walking slowly towards Bellatrix, trailing her wand across the witch's exposed stomach. Hermione's hot breath crawled along Bellatrix's thigh, drifting towards her softened cock, forcing a twitch from the black-haired woman. Leaning forwards, Hermione planted a kiss on Bellatrix's stomach, silently revelling in how she recoiled groaning in displeasure as her lips moved across her belly. Her tongue traced circles on her pale and creamy flesh, the brunette's eyes latching onto Bella's savouring the discomfort in her body, "Every time you say the word 'mudblood' or 'blood-traitor' or any other variant on racial slander, one more inch of my dildo is going to push up into your ass. If you fail to address me properly and fail to call me Mistress… or… I don't know… Mommy… another inch will slip inside your tight little hole. It doesn't matter if your body physically can't take it. That inch will be going inside you. So, feel free to use the words as much as you want, but remember… I don't think even Voldemort's personal fuck-toy can handle twenty-four inches. Then again… I desperately want to see you try… Is that understood?"

"Yes…" Bellatrix choked out, fighting the urge to snap as Hermione's tongue lapped across her skin, her lips trailing soft kisses across her flesh, biting and softly nibbling at her belly. Hermione was elated. Forcing Bellatrix Lestrange to bend to her whim and call her Mommy was something set her cock twitching. It wasn't even that Hermione had an incestual fantasy, but simply the fact that it was incredibly hard for Bellatrix to choke the words out and submit in that primal way. Lifting her wand, Hermione guided a third inch sharply inside Bellatrix's ass, the older witch grunted before gritting her teeth and correcting herself, "Yes… Mommy…"

"Mmm… Good girl. Good little Bella… We're going to have so much fun… Would you like that?" Hermione purred, sliding her hand around and behind Bellatrix, cupping her plump little arse, peeling her cheeks apart and allowing the dildo to settle inside of her. Nodding, Bellatrix avoided looking at Hermione as the young girl grinned hungrily up at her. Dragging her wand down to Bellatrix's cock, she gently lifted her limp and unaroused shaft, sighing disappointedly, "Oh… Am I not pretty enough? Little Bella? I'm not pretty enough?"

"You are… Mommy… It's just… Fucking…. Mudblood," Bellatrix snapped grunting as another inch plunged into her ass, spearing her on the tip of the cock. She could just feel the tip massaging and resting against her prostate, forcing a bead of pre-cum to coat her limp tip.

"Oh… Can little Bella not get it up? Oh sweetie… It happens to everyone," Hermione teased, gently squeezing Bellatrix's cheeks like she was a child, the older woman blushing heavily as she closed her eyes. She felt Hermione's hands slide lower, snaking beneath Bellatrix's cock and collecting her softened shaft and balls. Gently squeezing them, Hermione planted soft kisses down the middle of Bellatrix's chest, sliding her lips left and right, softly teasing the woman's breasts as she came to her belly button. Flicking her tongue back and forth, Hermione moved further down, finally coming face to face with the woman's cock, her hot breath gliding along her small and limp cock, the woman still unable to harden, or rather, still unwilling to harden, "Let Mommy take good care of you little bitty Bella…"

"Don't… don't you dare you mu…." Bellatrix began, not being able to finish her sentence before the dildo slipped another inch inside of her. Staring forwards, she ignored the salacious grin on Hermione's face and tried desperately to not let herself grow harder. However, that soon became an impossibility as Hermione collected her small softened cock in her hand. Slowly, she peeled back her pale foreskin, Hermione making sure to make this as torturously slow and pleasurable as possible, relishing every uncomfortable spasm from Bellatrix. Leaning in, she gently flicked her tongue across Bella's purplish head, watching as a small bead of pre-cum rolled down her tip.

"Don't worry… Mommy's gonna make you nice and hard," Hermione teased, pushing her lips against Bellatrix's tip and slowly rolling them down and over her softened tip. Drawing sharply inwards, Bella threw her head back against the wall, gritting her teeth as Hermione slowly, but sensually eased her lips down and along her cock, her softened shaft twitching in response to the tingling pleasure that was bubbling through her length. Easing her lips down to Bella's base, Hermione swirled her tongue around her limp shaft, flicking it back and forth, feeling the soft shaft throb lifelessly in her mouth. Sliding her tongue back and forth, she hollowed her cheeks, her hands gently squeezing Bellatrix's balls as the witch begrudgingly began to harden.

It happened slowly, but even Bella couldn't deny the sweet pleasure of Hermione's warm, wet, slippery mouth. Moaning and humming gently around Bellatrix's cock, Hermione felt her begin to grow rigid, her cock slowly inflating in her mouth. Dragging her lips slowly and delicately along her cock, she felt herself gently bobbing up and down, Bella's cock growing slightly longer and slightly harder with each deep and impassioned bob. Inch after inch pushed into her throat, her tongue curling and swirling back and forth, slowly being forced against the base of her mouth as Bella grew bigger and bigger. She was most definitely a grower and not a shower. Her three-inch soft cock had almost tripled in size, inching longer and longer as Hermione lovingly deepthroated her growing length. Each inch was coated to a glossy shimmer, pre-cum oozing into her throat, with the young mudblood eagerly swallowing each drop, humming greedily as it hit her tongue, making sure that each of her sounds were loud enough for Bella to hear. Hermione could almost hear Bellatrix's teeth grinding as her mouth glided up and down, slurping hungrily on the deliciously hard cock.

Eleven inches was Bella's hard size. Plenty big for Hermione, though she wouldn't be utilizing the woman's cock. She wanted it hard and slippery so that she could tease her, her hands gently jerking her off. She wanted to milk Bella's first orgasm from her cock with only her hands, collecting the cum and forcing it into the black-haired witch's mouth. The thought made Hermione moan, her own cock throbbing between her legs. Plunging her throat up and down Bella's length, she let her hand guide her lips, jerking the woman off as she deepthroated her sizable length. A part of her wanted to ease more of the dildo into Bella's arse, making her scream and squeal for her. But she'd have her time to make Bella squirm. There was plenty time to make sure that every single hole the death eater had was well trained and could handle a cock. Although, from what Hermione had heard, she was plenty trained already.

Plucking her lips from Bella's cock, Hermione glanced up at the black-haired witch, grinning as she looked at her red face and clenched teeth. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she pulled at her wrist restraints, trying desperately to ignore the pleasure building in her core. Biting her lip, Hermione slid up and onto her feet, moving closer to the wall against which she was restrained. Keeping a hold of Bella's slippery cock, Hermione guided her own shaft towards Bella's. Pressing the two thick and throbbing lengths together, Hermione heard the woman breathing angrily, seething behind her eyes. Wrapping her hands around both their cocks, Hermione gently began to thrust back and forth, using the friction of her own cock and her hand to milk more pre-cum from Bella's cock, the older woman's breath becoming ragged as she fought the urge to spit at the young girl.

"Mmm… Do like that? You like mommy's cock grinding against yours? Did you like my blowjob? Mommy just wants to make you happy," Hermione purred leaning in close and letting lips press against Bellatrix's neck, her tongue flicking back and forth across her skin. Bellatrix visibly recoiled every time Hermione referred to herself as 'mommy', the perverse and inaccurate nickname doing just as the mudblood wanted. Softly kissing Bella's skin, Hermione kept her perverse and intricate handjob nice and sensual, making sure each and every inch of her own cock was grinding up against Bella's, Hermione bulbous tip constantly pushing and prodding Bella's hairy, untamed crotch, "You know Little Bella… Mommy's been hearing some nasty stories about you. People calling you a slut. You know I've heard that the Dark Lord used you as his personal fuck-toy… That he'd bend you over and use your pretty little ass as a rutting post. That can't be true, can it? I can't help but wonder… No, it's too naughty… I mean, a girl has her… curiosities, and well… I'd have to be inhuman to not wonder… what the Dark Lord was like… you know? Down below? Do you want to tell Mommy about it? Well, it's not a question. Either you tell me, or five inches go up your plump, fat arse…"

"Fuck you… Oh, fuck you mudblood, fucking mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched, her mind clouded and hazy with the annoying bursts of pleasure that she forgot about Hermione's rules. Quickly reminded, Bella felt her ass open even more, another two inches lunging deep inside her, stretching her wider and wider. Seven inches settled nicely inside her, Bella slowly adjusted to the increased length, having been far more accustomed to both thicker and longer cocks. Not that she'd let Hermione know that. Breathing deeply, Bellatrix turned and looked down at Hermione, glaring at the young girl, "The Dark Lord was a far better lover than you mudblood. He might not have been all lovey-dovey, but he knew how to fuck a lady good and proper. Not like that limp dick bastard you hang around with. He'd make you weep with how perfect his cock was…"  
"Really? Did he have a nicer cock than mommy? You wouldn't want to hurt mommy's feelings now, would you? Because, mommy just might slip and who knows how much of mommy's special dildo would get stuck up inside you. I don't want to hurt you, but… accidents happen…" Hermione threatened, trailing her lips lower and down to Bellatrix's plump, rounded breasts. Gritting her teeth once more, Bella ignored Hermione, keeping silent. Biting down sharply on Bellatrix's nipple, Hermione lifted her wand, slowly easing more and more of the thick dildo into Bellatrix's arse, plunging several inches in at once and grinding Bellatrix's prostate to dust. Yelping loudly, Bellatrix quickly stammered.

"Fucking stop! No, he doesn't! No one has a better cock than you!" Bellatrix screeched as Hermione ground to a halt, keeping the substantial length lodged inside Bella's rear. Ten inches were now forced into her ass, the dildo pushing, begging to be lodged half way inside. Breathing heavily, Bella kept her gaze away from Hermione, ignoring the mudblood as she gently massaged her bitten nipple, tweaking and massaging it until it was no longer red raw.

"Good, Little Bella. Always a dutifully little girl. Even before mommy found you. You know, there are stories about you and just how loyal you were. There are stories that the Dark Lord would bend you over at meetings, forcing everyone to watch as he fucked your slutty little ass, your tits swinging like a pendulum. And… He'd keep you under the table. And all anyone had to do was knock three times on the surface and you'd crawl on your knees, like the dog you were, and you'd slaver over their cocks. Jerking… Sucking… fucking… until they pumped you full of thick, creamy, cum…" Hermione purred, lifting her lips up to Bella's sharp jawline and softly kissing her cheek. Her tongue curved along Bella's cheekbones, her hips continuing to thrust back and forth, grinding their two cocks against one another, Bella's length twitching towards an orgasm, "And do you know what the best part is? That you loved it. Each cock that was jammed down your pretty little whore mouth, you gagged and spluttered around it, begging to be throat-fucked. You wanted each of those cocks inside you, you wanted their cum dribbling down your chin. You waited every day for the men to fling you on the table, spread you legs and use your ass like it was meant to be. I can feel your cock twitching now, twitching at the prospect. The prospect of being degraded. Made to be the whore you really were inside. Cause, you wanted us to fear you, to think you were mad, to think you were crazy… But really, you were just an up-jumped slut, gagging for the next cock. The next load of thick creamy cum to be painted on your face."

Bella fought the urge to snap back, ignoring the pulsating urge burning in her cock. Every word the Hermione purred into her ear made her cock throb even more. Hermione's lips danced over Bella's cheek, their breasts softly mashing together as Hermione's hands tightened their grasp around the pair of their cocks, tightening the wet sandwich that enveloped both their shafts. Moaning gently into Bellatrix's ear, Hermione could feel the woman's heart pounding through her chest, bursting at the thought of being reduced to a slavering cock slut. Hermione was just trying to tease and coax a reaction from the woman and didn't expect her true nature to be that of cock whore.

"I'll bet they had a field-day with you in Azkaban. How many men and women forced you up against the wall? Fifty? A hundred? Probably thousands. Then again, I bet they didn't have to try hard. The dementors probably had you begging to be fucked. Mmm… How about those lonely nights? Wishing that the order would kidnap you? Strap you up to a wall, like this, and let everyone go mad. It's a wonder your arse isn't as loose as a canyon. Mmm…" Hermione purred, her lips trailing closer to Bella's mouth, teasing with the idea of making out with the begrudging witch. Smiling devilishly, she sped up her thrusts, feeling Bella's cock twitching with arousal, "How happy are you now, to be trapped and waiting to be used? Sold like a street-corner slut. I could make money with your filthy arse. Would you like that? Being rented out? Do you like being mommy's bitch? Do you like it? Tell me how much you fucking love being Mommy Mudblood's fucking bitch? What are you?"

"I'm Mommy Mudblood's fucking bitch! I'm your bitch!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her voice not her own as her cock twitched and spasmed through an orgasm. Hermione grinned hungrily as cum splashed down her thigh, Bella's cock exploding in her hand. Dropping her own cock, Hermione focussed on Bella, jerking her swiftly and steadily off, making sure each drop of cum was extracted from her heavy balls. Hermione also lunged at Bella's lips, passionately kissing the woman, her tongue forcing its way inside the black hair witch's mouth and plunging down her throat. Bellatrix complied for a moment but pulled away as soon as she realised her outburst. Her cock swiftly softened in Hermione's hand and soon, the bushy-haired girl was mashing her lips erratically against Bella's, savouring and enacting her own personal fantasy of domination.

"Now, now little Bella… Language. I won't have that. That… that deserves a punishment…" Hermione breathed into her ear, her own heart racing a little. Pulling away from Bellatrix, Hermione strode over to her chair and slid down into it, her cock flopping down against her thigh. Lifting her wand, she gently guided her mammoth dildo out of Bella's arse, gently resting it down on a nearby table. Grunting as the last inch left her ass, her hole tightening and flexing once more, Bellatrix began to feel the ropes around her limbs loosen. Staggering down from the wall, she looked over at Hermione, her immediate thoughts being that of escape. However, the mudblood still had her wanted pointed at her. Calmly and collectedly, Hermione ordered her, "Onto your knees, and crawl over to mommy. We can't have foul language like that, can we little Bella? You deserve a good, hard, spank…"

Frozen In place, Bellatrix didn't know what to do. The urge to sprint for the door was immense, but she knew that the mudblood bitch would be quick on the draw. She'd be stunned and submitted to merlin knows what. Breathing heavily, Bella slowly slid down onto her knees, gritting her teeth as the young witch smiled. Crumpling onto all fours, she began to crawl slowly along the floor, edging towards Hermione. As she neared the young girl's feet, she was met with an expectant look, the bushy-haired girl playfully tapping her thighs as if to suggest that Bella should lay herself across. Sighing, she did just that, laying her belly across Hermione's knee, her ass presented perfectly to her, gently jiggling as she did so.

"Good little Bella. It's important that you get punished when you do something naughty. And naughty little sluts like you need to be trained good and proper. A good spank will set you right," Hermione smiled, dragging her hand up and towards Bella's bum, gently massaging her plump and full flesh. Bella's breathing quickened as Hermione pawed at her body, playing and ogling her nudity. And then, Hermione lifted her hand and brought it sharply down upon Bellatrix's ass, her flesh shaking and jiggling in response to the firm and powerful strike. Bella's lips parted to gasp, but she stopped herself, silencing her response and enduring the sharp, burning sting that was rising in her flesh, "Because you've been a naughty little Bella. And you deserve it, don't you…"  
Again, she struck Bella's ass, watching her hand print burn into the woman's pale and creamy flesh. Hermione's cock leaked pre-cum across Bellatrix's stomach as each firm spank caused her to twitch, her fantasies becoming a very real reality. She even felt Bella's softened length shake, quivering with new life as her cock twitched and hardened. Again, and again, she lifted her hand and firmly spanked the older woman, rendering her ass a rich red, her sin on the verge of blistering from her firm and solid strikes. Forcing herself to keep silent, Bellatrix blushed as her cock hardened, the arousal being completely out of her control. What Hermione had taunted and teased her with was completely untrue. She was one of the most feared Death Eaters within and without the group. She was never bent over and made to be a sex slave for them. But, she'd be lying if she said, that in the darkest and loneliest nights, she hadn't given the thought of being reduced to a gagging cock-slut a ponder. She relished inflicting that torture on others, kind of because she enjoyed imagining the role-reversal. And now that that had become a reality, her body was reacting instinctively.

"Now… Little Bella… Since Mommy took such good care of you, it would only be good manners for you to do the same. And whilst Mommy loves a good blowjob, I think your tongue can be put to better use," Hermione smirked, easing Bellatrix down onto the ground. Opening her mouth to snap an insult, Bella was silenced as Hermione lifted her wand threateningly. Breathing heavily, Bella clenched her fists, watching as Hermione slid up and out of the chair, turning around and leaning over, pushing her round, athletic bum towards Bellatrix's face. Keeping a firm grip on her wand, Hermione made sure that Bella could see it before she gave her next order, "Now be a good little girl and get that little tongue of yours up Mommy's ass and give her a good lick… Or… Well, we'll just put all of mommy's special dildo into your ass and see what happens then… go, on… Lick my ass, Bella…"

Biting her lip, Bella felt herself grow hotter in the cheeks. She didn't want to offer Hermione the satisfaction of her resistance. Then again, she didn't want to offer Hermione any form of satisfaction at all. She needed to get that wand. And the only way that was going to happen, was if she complied. Forcing herself to consider it a tactical move, Bellatrix lifted her two hands and placed them firmly on Hermione's bum, her fingers grasping the soft and pliable flesh. Watching the young witch grin, Bella forced herself to peel the girl's ass cheeks apart, revealing her tight, puckered little hole. She had expected it to be agape. That would have been a more fitting impression for the young Gryffindor Slut. Breathing deeply, Bella leant In, extending her tongue ever so slightly and flicking the tip gently across Hermione's hole, hearing her soft moan in response.

Suddenly, Bella felt a rope lunge itself around her neck, winding its way around Hermione's thighs before sharply tightening. The rope forced Bella's face firmly between Hermione's ass cheeks, her tongue inadvertently plunging deep inside the young girl's rear, her hole twitching and spasming in response to the sharp burst of pleasure. Pushing instinctively against Hermione's cheeks, Bella realised it was futile, allowing the rope to hold her in place, her tongue wriggling deeper into Hermione's rear. Finding her prostate, she curled her tongue around it, flicking and playing with it, hearing the moans of Hermione become louder and louder. Twisting her tongue, she flicked it up and down, stretching Hermione's surprisingly loose hole, lubricating it with liberal amounts of saliva, her nose pressed firmly into Hermione's bum cheeks.

Glancing up towards Hermione's face, Bella saw her eyes rolling closed, her grip on the wand still tight. Swallowing, Bellatrix slipped her hands down to Hermione's thighs, wrapping her arms around her body and pulling her backwards onto her tongue, feigning an eager lust. Gliding between her legs, her hand wrapped itself around Hermione's cock, slowly and clumsily stroking her off. The angle was difficult, but Bella made up for it with her hungry tongue writhing around inside her rear. Her other hand lingered on Hermione's balls, gently squeezing and playing with the slippery handful, softly squeezing and massaging them. She was tempted to sharply punch them but figured that would be too risky.

Plunging her tongue as deep as possible, Bellatrix dropped her hand from Hermione's balls, collecting a few beads of pre-cum before trailing a soft and delicate massage along the young witch's belly. Drops of pre-cum dribbled along her skin as Bella was forced to reach further forwards, pushing her tongue deeper into Hermione's ass as a response. The girl's wand was held loosely in her fingers, her breasts, gently swaying back and forth, hiding it. Tweaking Hermione's nipple, Bella waited for her moment, focussing on the most sensitive parts of Hermione's body, hoping to cloud her senses long enough for her to grab the wand. Lunging forwards, Bella failed, her fingers falling short and her plan revealed.

Flipping Bellatrix onto her back, Hermione crashed to the floor, using her wand to unfasten the rope that was connecting the two of them. A few quick swishes later and Bella's hands were pulled out to her sides, forcing her to lay spread eagle. With her ass still firmly on Bellatrix's face, Hermione bounced up and down, angrily smashing the older witch's face with ass. Turning and straddling her chest, Hermione took her cock in her hand, sliding and slapping it across Bella's face as she spat insult after insult. Returning the favour, Hermione seethed, angry at the woman, "You fucking bitch! I told… you… to… eat… my… ass… You're such a dumb slut that you couldn't even do that right! No wonder Voldemort grew tired of your skinny arse!"  
"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name, you filthy Mudblood whore! I wouldn't want to touch your skanky ass even if you had been washed down for weeks. If you slap me one more time with that filthy Mudblood cock of yours, I'll bite if off!" Bellatrix snapped, causing Hermione to pause. Furious, Hermione stood up and lifted her wand, wrapping two ropes around each of Bella's ankles and pulling her legs up and over her head, forcing them behind her neck and perfectly presenting her gaping arsehole.

"Fine… I'll have to settle for a hole that can't argue… Now shut up and take mommy's cock like a good little slut. And maybe, just maybe, I'll feed you more than just my cum today, bitch!" Hermione snapped, lifting her hands and roughly spanking each of Bellatrix's thighs, her hands hitting the woman's flesh harder than her previous smacks. Unable to not squeal, Bellatrix seethed, her lips parting to furiously berate the Mudblood. She felt Hermione's cock against her asshole, her puckered hole offering no resistance. Rubbing her head back and forth across her asshole, Hermione grinned with a hungry passion.

"You stick that inside me and I will… fuck…" Bella groaned, her words cut short by Hermione sinking forwards and slamming her entire length deep into the woman's used and trained ass. Sliding balls deep inside her, Hermione pushed her legs further back, allowing her full and unrestricted access to the woman's hole, her clutching ass begging for a good hard fuck. Hermione was more than happy to comply.

"You'll what? Moan like a fucking whore? I'll bet you will. You are a cock hungry little slut, who's too afraid to admit that she loves being my little pet. Those moans when you call me mommy? Those twitches your cock gave when it was buried down my throat? Those soft and subtle whimpers as I told you just what you are? Those were signs of submission. You act all high and mighty, but your dream life Is being left in front of a seedy tavern, with your legs spread and hands tied. All you want is more cum," Hermione mocked, starting out slowly, roughly sliding herself back and forth, savouring the bitter groans of annoyance that came from Bellatrix's mouth. Gritting her teeth, she ignored how much Hermione was relishing her tight ass, and instead tried to free her hands.

"What about you, Mudblood? I've heard the stories about you. Late night gangbangs with muggles and blood traitors. If I'm a slut, then you are something else… Gagging on Weasley and Potter's cocks. I'm surprised they let you out for the evening!" Bellatrix shrieked in response, receiving another slap to her thighs and an increase in pace, with Hermione's cock rattling in and out of her, her balls smacking louder with each hard thrust. It almost began to hurt the young witch, having her sensitive balls sharply hitting Bella's flesh, but she choked through the pain, relishing it as Bella threw her head back, gritting her teeth as painful pleasure clashed in her body.

"Shit? Did your cock just twitch as you mentioned Harry? My, my… The Dark Lord's bitch has her secrets. All those evenings slobbering over his cock, when, really, you wished it was his arch nemesis taking control of your eager little throat. Not that Harry would ever sully himself with a filthy set holes like you," Hermione grinned, lifting her hand and slapping Bella's face, grinning as Bellatrix tried to spit at her. Pulling back, Hermione adjusted her position, allowing herself to push her cock deeper into the older witch's ass. Watching her ring pucker and flex around her slamming cock, Hermione became enthralled, almost ignoring Bella's retort.

"You seem awfully fascinated in the Dark Lord and his cock. You'd be so lucky as to see it. He didn't keep Mudblood sex slaves. That redheaded Weasley bitch would have been his prize, but you? He wouldn't even see your worthless handed out to the Death Eater. Maybe he'd hand you of to the trolls. With an ass like yours, you might actually feel something with them," Bellatrix snarled through gritted teeth, her cock flopping against her stomach, pre-cum drooling out and across her creamy skin. Another, thinner, orgasm was bubbling in her balls, readying to burst free at any moment. The constant rough barrage of hammering cock against her prostate was doing wonders for her own satisfaction, despite it being wholly repugnant upon a moral basis.

"Ha! You want to talk about loose? I feel like I'm shagging the ocean back here. You must have had a few giants back here yourself. Probably taking them a few at a time. With a schedule like yours, you can't afford to take your time. It's blow and go with a fuck-slut like you," Hermione grinned, sweat starting to cover both their bodies as Hermione came closer and closer to her orgasm. It was strange. The back and forth between the two of them was causing her cock to twitch. It was like they were fighting for dominance. It would have been one thing to roughly pound a subservient and willing ass, but having one that would, given her freedom, turn the tables and inflict the same punishment on her was quite special. She didn't feel as bad. It was almost like a tug of war between the two dominant ladies. One that, silently, they both revelled in.

"It's making you moan, bitch. So, don't tell me you don't love it," Bella sneered, being unable to stifle her own moans. Grunting as her breasts bounced back and forth, she started to savour the way Hermione's cock pushed over her prostate, flattening the button of pleasure and grinding it to a pulp.

"Speak for yourself. You sound like you're having the time of your life. Either way, it's feeding time bitch. And momma's got a big load for you," Hermione moaned, pulling her cock out of Bella at the last moment before staggering over to her face. Clenching her lips shut, Bella closed her eyes, waiting, annoyedly, for Hermione to spurt her load out. It took a few seconds, but eventually she felt strand after strand of thick, creamy cum land on her face, streaking across her skin and turning her a sticky mess. She felt a bead roll down her lips, begging to be let into her mouth. Not daring to open her lips and taste the Mudblood's seed, Bella tentatively opened her eyes and looked over at Hermione, who had cleaned her cock off and pulled a bathrobe on.

"It's been fun sweetie, but Mommy's had work to do. Now eat up, and I'll be back later to give you another fucking. Momma knows you love it. Bye, bye," Hermione smiled, putting on a sweet and doting voice as Bella looked at her with furious eyes. The bushy-haired girl could see the inner conflict inside her. Bellatrix wanted to screech profanity towards the young girl but didn't dare taste a single drop of the cum that was on her face. Furious, she clumsily extended her middle-finger, Hermione grinning in response. Walking to the door, she left, calling out once more, much to Bella's fury, "You know you love it!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. It is the most requested pairing I get, but I'm always tentative to write it into the story. It would require some acrobatics to get Bella and Hermione together in the actual story. At least at this point. Bellatrix will be in the sequel and quite heavily. Which is why I don't want to write too much of her, because that limits options. However, this set of roles won't feature in the main story, at least not like this. So, it's perfect for a one-shot.**

 **As I said before, this isn't the final one-shot I promised. This is something to apologise for my inactivity. So, give me suggestions for what you'd like to see. I'm liking the idea of Time-Turner stuff. And some of the pairings you guys are suggestion are interesting. Although, I'm trying to steer away from pairings that will be in the story, so who knows.**

 **In two weeks' time, I'll move this chapter up the index list of chapters to be with the other one-shots. So, it'll still be here just in a different place!**

 **Anyways, I'm back! Hope you enjoyed my return. And I will see you next week. And, if you aren't following me on Tumblr already, please do. Would love to have you over there. And if you don't have Tumblr, you are missing out on some of my best work! Get on it! Till next time…**


End file.
